Imperfect Pictures
by JeskaWood
Summary: Life hasn't always been very good for Bella Swan. Born mixed race in the deep south, orphaned as a child, and widowed at a young age she uses her photography not only as a way to make money but to heal and grow. She's barely making it, but everything changes when she is offered a job following the Aussie actor Eddie Cullen. Rated M for sexual situations and drug use(weed). Serial
1. Episode 1

**Summary:**

 _ **Life has not always been good to Bella Swan. Born mixed race in the deep south, orphaned as a child, and made a widow at a young age, she uses her photography not only as a way to make money but as a way to grow and heal after serious trauma. Luckily she has wonderful friends by her side to help her, too. She's not unhappy, but she's barely scraping by.**_

 _ **Everything changes though when she's offered a job taking pictures of up and coming Australian actor, Edward Cullen, for a full week.**_

 _ **Eddie seems almost picture perfect. Kind, handsome, intelligent, rich. But, we are always more than what we appear in a snapshot.**_

 **Sorry for the long a/n in advance.**

 **Hey everyone, so this is a little different.**

 **Here's the deal. This is not a novel or a short story. This is a serial. It's going to be more like a television soap opera. I want it to feel like an episodic view into their daily lives. I plan to update 3 times a week. It's not got a solid ending point yet. You'll learn details of them and their personalities slowly. You'll watch the tension build.**

 **Basically, this is the story idea that brought me back into writing. This is my practice to get back to it after almost five years of writing nothing at all. I hope to develop these characters and create a rich world for them to go do all the fun things I'm not going to be able to do in real life. This story will not be perfect. This story won't be too realistic. I just really like the characters and I hope you do too. This is what I write for fun.**

 **This is an alternative universe and OOC. Some nationalities and details of the characters have been changed. (For example, I'm changing their birthdays for storytelling purposes.) Also, there will be some OC characters. (You'll see)**

 **Warnings: this story will eventually involve LGBTQ+ themes, drug use, polyamory, graphic sexual scenes, themes of racism, mental illness, homophobia, mentions of sexual assault and murder. I will try my best to put trigger warnings whenever possible. If there is something you think needs to have a warning but doesn't, please let me know so I can add it. I want to make this enjoyable for everyone.**

 **Yes, there will be some angst but a lot more fluff and smut overall. Lots of fun.**

 **Oh, and it's Bella's POV. I do have stuff written from his POV. Please let me know if you're interested in seeing that.**

 **And, as always… I am a human. I am trying my best. If you see mistakes or typos, please let me know nicely, precisely, or not at all. I'm doing this all by myself. I may be prolific but I'm not very good at this. I am willing to fix any mistakes. Your kindness is appreciated in advance.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Chapter one-**

There was a heat wave hitting New York City. Despite it being a week away from fall temperatures were reaching just over ninety degrees. And New Yorkers were not handling it well. Every window was opened in Jessica's poorly air conditioned office. The building was old and it seemed to be a problem for anyone who wasn't the owner or editor of the magazine, which was housed inside. Vaudevillian Magazine had been in the building since the early 1920s though and they weren't about to change anything now. There were four different fans going in all directions at full blast, Jessica's desk littered with all manner of paperweights. Outside there had been a minor car accident which was causing a traffic jam. Every New Yorker in a car within a mile was laying on their horn like it was their job. There was also shouting in several languages.

Ah, Manhattan.

I waited in the office patiently for Jessica to arrive. She was an extremely busy woman, or at least it appeared that way whenever I had personally seen her. I had worked with the magazine a dozen different times and I always got my work assignments from her. She was the assistant director of the photography department, her and her boss selecting and arranging all the pictures in the magazine. It wasn't the only magazine I worked for on occasion but I had worked with them the most. But mostly I was taking pictures of lipstick or high heels. Which was fine, I was good at it. It was easy. And it was quick. It was hard to break into the business, especially when it was dying.

"Sorry to keep you waiting!" Jessica came bursting in with a bunch of folders in her hand. She was wearing a short skirt in blue and a cream colored silky sleeveless top. Sadly it was sweat-stained basically everywhere and sticking to her body. Her mousy brown hair was pulled up into a very slicked back bun with loads of hairspray. The sweat was beginning to make it frazzle at the edges though.

"Not a problem. Do you need some help with those?" I offered.

She looked as if she was going to say no but I stood just as half began to slide towards the floor. I caught the folders easily and put them on her desk neatly. They were already starting to get things ready for their big Christmas year in review magazine, according to the files. "Thanks. Can I get you anything? Water?"

"No, I'm good."

"Okay. So, I've got a job for you." She put the rest of the folders onto the desk before going to get something from the file cabinet. Her heels clicked loudly against the linoleum.

"Excellent," I replied, wondering if it was going to be something Christmas related. That would be fun.

"It's different from what you've done before for us though," she explained, letting the air from the fan on the cabinet hit her face for several moments. Her makeup was beginning to literally melt off in beads. There was no amount of setting spray for this humidity.

"How so?" I asked.

"We'd like you to go to Los Angeles and follow someone around for a week. It's for our 'week in the life of'' photo series. Have you seen it?" Jessica asked as she sat down behind her desk. "We do it a few times a year usually for our big issues."

I was stunned for a moment. "Yeah. I have seen it. They follow them around twenty-four hours a day basically to get intimate pictures of their day to day lives... right? Wow. Um... I'm flattered, but can I ask, why me? I'm not saying no. Just... _curious?"_

She was in the middle of a long drink of water so she held a single perfect finger up. She dabbed her face with a tissue after, getting the droplets that had slid down her chin. "He asked for you actually."

"Talk about the pronoun game, Jess. He who? Mr. Jenks?" I asked a little impatiently, referring to her boss. I had only met him once in passing. He had barely looked at me, but he was a busy man.

"No, the celebrity you'll be following."

"What?" I sat back in shock in the vinyl plastic chair. It squeaked.

Jessica looked through a file while she was talking. "He's very particular about who he does interviews with and how. _Very_ particular. He's all about controlling his image himself. He asked to look at all the photographers we had working for us and he chose you."

"Are you sure?" I was totally confused. What did they even show him? Lip gloss? A bowl of popcorn I took a picture of once?

"He was very insistent on it when I spoke to his manager," she explained to me. "He said you were the only one he liked so he'd only do the spread if it was you. So, here we are."

"That's crazy," I laughed, feeling half mad myself. I brought the tip of my finger up to chew before I realized what I was doing and quickly put it down. "Who is it?"

"Eddie Cullen."

The name faintly rang a bell. Maybe. Kind of? I wasn't sure. I sighed and tried to think of how I knew him. Nothing came to me and my brain was Swiss cheese anyway when it came to people, names, and faces. "I don't know. I'm old. Who is he?"

"He is an Australian actor who is on the fast track there in Hollywood. He started on YouTube of all places. Now he's been in half a dozen billion-dollar video games and in several animated award-winning movies and television shows for his voice acting alone. Last year he won a Grammy and he recently signed a multi-million dollar contract with Disney."

I couldn't imagine his face. "What did he win a Grammy for? Is he a singer, too?"

"I don't think so. It was for a reading of an audiobook. It was some young adult thing I hadn't read before. I don't remember the name of it right now." She rearranged a couple of folders on her desk. Jessica looked for something but gave up after a moment, shaking her head. "Not important right now."

"So, is he mainly a voice actor then?"

"Last year he starred in his first major live-action role and he was overall praised for his performance. Got like an eighty-nine on Rotten Tomatoes. He has several projects coming out over the next few months. The crazy thing is that he's still doing his YouTube videos."

"I'm surprised he has the time," I commented. "He must be very into himself."

Jessica pulled out her phone and brought up a video. She reached over her desk so I could see the screen up close. "This is his most viewed video. Check out the view count."

It had five hundred million views. I had seen the video as well on Facebook or something like that. That's where I had known his face and name from, I guessed. I thought he was a part of Buzzfeed or something, to be honest. I never paid any attention. It was just something to watch on the train.

But, damn. Not even if I took a million pictures would I get one hundred million views on all of my work combined. I couldn't imagine the ad revenue he was pulling in. That's why he had time to make them. He made the damn time.

"So, are you interested?"

I didn't even have to think about it for a hot second. "Yes. How does this work though? Money wise."

Jessica beamed because I said yes so quickly. "So, this a time plus space contract. You will get a flat rate per day, plus we pay for your travel costs. Then we pay you per page your pictures are featured."

"How much?"

"Five hundred per shooting day, plus two hundred on your two travel days. We also give you a hundred per day for food and expenses in cash, so you can keep what you don't spend. Mr. Cullen has offered lodging at his home if you're comfortable with that. If not we can arrange a close hotel but I don't think it'll be as nice. Plus you'll have to pay for your taxi or rental car."

"I don't mind staying at his place," I answered, a little star struck by the amount of money she just said. I needed all the money I could get at the moment. I was barely scraping by.

"Great. So, it's our standard five hundred per page, like usual. Oh, and if they use your photo on the cover it's a one fifteen hundred bonus. The spread is usually between seven and twelve pages if we decide to use your pictures. We decide that after we get your edits, of course," she explained quickly. I wonder how often she had to explain such things.

"So, even if you don't use my pictures I get almost four thousand dollars for a week's worth of work?" I asked quietly. "And I get to go LA on your dime?"

"Um...Yeah, basically."

"Sign me up, boss," I smiled so widely that I felt as if my face was going to crack open.

"Fantastic. It's going to be in the middle of October. Sorry for such short notice on that, by the way. We had some negotiation issues with his people. I've got all the paperwork for you all ready though. I'll need you to come in sometime the week before you fly out to come to pick up your tickets and cash for the trip. Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," I said hollowly, too overwhelmed.

"Great," Jessica smiled again. "I'm really glad he picked you, Bella. I really enjoy working with you and I hope this leads to more big projects with you soon. I had to talk Mr. Jenks into letting me offer it to you."

I looked up at her, surprised. She was such a kind woman. "Thank you so much for sticking your neck out for me. When I get paid I am definitely going to go buy you a drink and a full priced appetizer somewhere."

Jessica giggled warmly, "I look forward to it!" I liked her. We were on the edge of being work friends to being in real life friends.

Thankfully the wrecked cars were gone when I finally got out of the office. I quickly pulled out my phone and did something I normally never did. I placed a call instead of writing a text message.

"Hello?" Alice answered on the second ring, instantly sounding concerned. She hated the phone as much as I did. It had probably been a year since we had called each other for any reason.

"Alice!" I yelled into the phone."I got an insane job offer. You're not going to fucking believe it. Holy shit, I'm so jazzed right now."

"Oh, my god. What?" She instantly sounded excited for me. She was always the best person to tell the good news to. She was so good at being happy for others. Most people didn't realize it was a skill you could have, it seemed.

"I'm flying to LA to stay at an actor's house to take pictures of him for a week. And I'm getting around four thousand for it. Four fucking thousand. In Hollywood, baby!"

"Holy shit, Bells! That's amazing!"

"And that's not even if they buy my pictures after, either. I could sell them another four thousand in pictures, conservatively. It's possible I could sell them up to twelve full pages for five hundred a pop. And there is the possibility of a cover photo and that's a fifteen hundred dollar bonus on top of everything else. I'm not going to think about that though. I can't count on it. But, can you imagine? Oh, Al. I'm so excited!"

"That's so great! You're going to get so ahead on your bills."

"We need to celebrate tonight," I told her.

"Well, no shit! Of course, we do! Who's the actor, by the way?" She asked as my bus came. I had borrowed her all you can ride MetroCard to get here. She had taken an Uber instead of dealing with the heat and smelly people on the subway.

"Uh..." I dew out as I tried to remember his name exactly. I was too keyed up. "Some guy called Eddie Cullen. He's young and from YouTube."

"I don't know him," Alice said instantly.

"I know you don't. You don't know anyone though." I shook my head, sitting down by one of the poles so I could hang onto it. The bus was pretty much empty. "He does a lot of different stuff. Food videos. Video game stuff. He does life experience stuff, apparently, as well. I don't know. You've probably seen him and not known it. As I said, he is a YouTube person."

"Why don't we order food tonight and watch his shit?" Alice asked cheerfully.

"Sounds like a plan."

It was eight in the evening when Al finally got out of the office for the night. I was already in my pajamas, waiting for her on my couch. I had been working for a few hours on finishing up edits for an event I had done the day before. It was a gender reveal party for some hipster parents in Williamsburg. They seemed nice enough. It was a boy and the father _ugly_ cried. It was fun. I didn't have much of anything else planned for events for the rest of the year though. It had me worried before my meeting with Jessica.

"I come bearing gifts." She showed me the six-pack of hard cider she had picked up at the bodega at the corner of our building. Alice brought me an opened one with a greeting kiss on the forehead before putting the rest in the fridge. She returned to my room, more comfortably dressed, with her own drink of red wine mixed with ice cold coke. "I asked a bunch of kids at the office if they knew the guy and they did."

"Do they like him?" I questioned.

She was thoughtful for a moment. "They say he's funny. But that he is pretty tame? Like, he's a normal person you could show your cool aunt like me," she leaned her head on my shoulder and took over control of my mouse so she could go to one of a half dozen food ordering sites we used on the regular. "Their words, not mine. Someone called him white bread."

"I hope he's normal," I muttered. "I'm staying in his house."

"I miss couch surfing," she mumbled, thinking about her time in Europe in her twenties. Staying with strangers always scared her less than it scared me.

We ordered from our favorite diner. She got her normal breakfast foods. Waffles with bananas, Nutella, and strawberries with a side of country ham and a coffee to drink despite it being so late in the evening. I ordered a chop steak with mashed potatoes. It came with green beans, a salad, and a roll. It was enough for two people. So, of course, I always ate it all.

When we were done ordering Alice brought up YouTube. I typed in his name and it brought up his page before I could type Cullen. He had twenty million subscribers and counting. All of his videos combined had literally billions of views. Eddie had hundreds of videos too, going back a half a decade or more. In the first videos, he practically looked like a child and still had a kind of squeaky baby voice and a very chubby face. Even all of those had at least a million views.

In his most recent videos, he had clearly grown into a very tall and well-built man. He had a head full of thick very well groomed dark reddish brown hair and a glass-sharp jaw and nose. He had a very nice profile. It also looked like he had maybe never seen the sun, despite video evidence otherwise. There were several videos of him surfing. Either he bathed daily in sunscreen or he was exceptionally pale.

We watched two solid hours of food videos with him taste testing and going to restaurants before we switched to him trying on terrible Halloween costumes with friends. We watched _all_ of those. Like fifteen of them, in some embarrassing form or fashion. Then we switched to his video game playlist. It was three in the morning when Alice fell asleep on the couch, but I continued to watch until I began to nod off too a couple of hours later.

That night I had one of my nightmares where I lost my camera in some horrible crazy way that would never happen. This particular one woke me up gasping and grasping at my sheets wildly. I had them a couple of times a week but they always bothered me.

Over the next three weeks, I watched as many of his videos as I could stand and watched all of his movie roles. There were now four of those in total, but a couple were only brief cameos. I watched a few of his television shows as well. The ones on Netflix, anyway. I even listened to the audiobook he won a Grammy for, _'The Immortal Dusk._ ' It was a teen vampire novel. It was, not surprisingly, better than I expected. In general, I enjoyed his work and could see why he was on the rise. His voice was amazing. He could do so many weird things with it, and accents too. But when he was just speaking normally it was very soothing. It was very rich and deep.

As time ticked closer to the day my stomach twisted in knots and I had a nightmare every day for a week leading up to the job. I tried to keep my mind busy with the work I had but it didn't seem to help. I didn't sleep at all the night before my flight on that Sunday. I simply laid across my couch in the darkness, staring off towards the Manhattan skyline like I had done a thousand nights before when I couldn't sleep. That was better than having the nightmare again, at least.

I drank an entire pot of coffee before I even left for the airport.

 **So, There is the first chapter! In the next chapter, you get to meet Edward in person :D**

 **If you enjoyed this please let me know!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Episode 2

**Chapter two-**

It was going to take almost eight hours to get to LA from New York. I was flying out of Laguardia into LAX with a layover in Houston. It was the first time in a couple of years stepping foot into Texas. It was only for an hour and a half though. It was just long enough to get Whataburger from the restaurant in my terminal. I got a barbecue bacon patty melt with a large onion ring. Sadly, they didn't have milkshakes in the airport restaurants for some cruel reason, so I settled for a sweet tea and a cinnamon roll to substitute the sugar I was missing. I saved them for the plane ride.

I tried to feel a connection to my old home. It had been so long since I had lived there. Was there a yearning to go back to what once was? No. Especially not after I watched a big-haired loud airport employee yell at an Indian couple that she didn't speak Spanish. The couple spoke perfect English with an English accent.

They did have good sweet tea in Texas though.

It was hard not to feel anxious about what I was about to do. I tried to relax on the plane while listening to a book, but my mind wandered away in despair. What if it went horribly? What if he was terrible? Gnawing, my worry ate at my chest until it gave me heartburn. I chewed my thumbnail and thumb aggressively through the flight. I didn't bite my nails off though, I had finally beaten that terrible habit. Mostly. Well, kind of. Most of the time I was better at it. At least it was just my right thumb right then.

I gave the address to the taxi driver once I had finally arrived in Los Angeles and he commented on it being a nice part of town. I would imagine Burbank would be since it was so close to the studios. It seemed completely gentrified. The stars didn't want to drive far for work if they could help it, so they generally got what they wanted. The driver tried to chat with me, but I wasn't in the mood and gave only the shortest of answers.

"What are you here for?" The older man with white hair asked. He had a big name tag on the back of the seat that said, "Marty."

"Work," I replied quietly.

He beamed at me. "Are you an actress or a model?"

I could feel the heat crawl up my neck. "No. A photographer actually."

"Are you here to take a celebrity's picture?" He didn't stop.

"Eddie Cullen." It wasn't as if I was sworn to secrecy or anything. It didn't seem like it. No one told me I couldn't talk about it, but it wasn't like I was putting it on blast on social media.

The man shook his head. "I haven't heard of him. What does he do?"

"He's a voice actor mainly."

"No wonder I don't know who he is," the man said, his voice dripping with boredom. Thankfully he didn't speak anymore after that.

The area was gated with a guard who already knew I was coming. My name was on a list, and I was given a temporary guest code to get in. The houses varied wildly, some more ornate than others but they were all clearly expensive homes. Each had their own high walls and gates.

The home we pulled up to was smaller, a one-story ranch style home with a white brick exterior. It had probably been built in the eighties, but it had been remodeled since then. The wall around it was painted white to match. The gate was open, just waiting for us to come inside.

The driver got out to get my suitcase from the trunk for me. I only had that and a backpack, so I declined further help to the door. Neither were heavy, and I could manage them on my own. I thanked him quietly. I followed the concrete path to the shiny black door and rung the doorbell. I was literally shaking.

The door opened before my finger was even off the button. I took a half step back in surprise, my hand drawing back quickly.

"Hello! Hi! Come in!" He said extremely cheerfully as he ushered me inside the foyer to his very nice home. Mr. Cullen was dressed very comfortably in a pair of basketball shorts and a baggy t-shirt. He almost looked like he had just rolled out of bed, to be honest. He had neither showered recently or shaved. He looked so very much younger than I expected.

"Hi. Um, I'm Bella," I said as I followed behind him."From Vaudevillian Magazine."

"Yes! I've been expecting you. I'm so excited to meet you," he said in his cute posh Australian accent. He was so much taller than I had expected him to be. And more muscular than his videos portrayed. He seemed downright baby-faced and chubby in some of them, but now his muscles stretched at his sleeves. "I'm Edward. Of course, you know that. You can call me Edward or Eddie, though," he spoke very quickly. "I don't mind either. Here, let me take that." He took the suitcase from my grip before I could say anything to him. "I'll show you where you'll be staying real quick, and we can put this away. Then I was just going to order dinner if you're hungry."

My cinnamon roll was gone. "Great. Yeah. I am. I could use a restroom, as well," I told him honestly.

"Right. There is one in your room," he said as he walked down a small hallway. To one side was the living room, kitchen, and dining room. To the other side were the bedrooms. There were five open doors down the lit hallway in total, but we stopped at the very first. "This is yours," he opened the door all the way and flicked on the light. The bathroom was directly off the bedroom door, and there were built-in cabinets right as you walked in. The bed was a queen which sat in the corner with a glass wall, the curtains flung open to allow in the light and the view of the mountains that surrounded us. There was a desk and a cushy chair, along with a side table but that was it. It was very simple. I actually liked it.

It was like the nicest hotel I had ever stayed in if it were bland. But who needed decorations when you had mountains?

"I'll give you some privacy so you can get freshened up," he said after a moment of me looking around silently. "I'll be in the living room whenever you're ready," Edward said politely, quietly. It wasn't at all the same voice he used in his videos. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised by the difference but, I was. It was still rich and soothing though.

"Thanks," I replied as he shut the door behind him.

I rushed to the bathroom as soon as the door was closed and took that time to let Alice know I had just arrived. I hated my nervous stomach so much.

The bathroom was bigger than my kitchen at home by at least double. It also had more counter space and storage. The shower and bathtub were separate, both big enough for two people to be very comfortable in. The glass-encased shower even had two separate waterfall shower-heads.

I was so glad I declined the Laquinta Inn.

I felt disgusting, and the temptation was far too strong not to shower. My stomach had hated me all day, and it had made me sweat a little. Besides, all airports were revoltingly dirty. Quickly taking my befouled clothes off, I stepped into the promptly steamy shower. Each head had incredible pressure, and the water felt magical as it rolled down my skin. I washed my hair and body quickly, taking no more than ten minutes. It was absolutely rejuvenating.

I redressed in a clean plain comfortable black dress that went to my knees. It wasn't fancy, but I often wore it to work things. I brushed my long curly black hair back in a ponytail and put on my comfortable black knee sock and ballet flats to go face him again. I didn't think to bring a hairdryer so it would just have to be wet. I didn't even consider it for some dumb reason. I was used to staying in hotels or having someone else to borrow from.

Edward was sitting on the couch with his legs out fully in front of him with a computer on his lap. The sofa was impossibly big. He smiled hospitably when he saw me come in.

"You didn't have to rush."

"No. It's fine. Thanks for being patient," I smiled back awkwardly. I suddenly didn't know what to do with myself. I was half wet and talking to a very handsome stranger in a million dollar McMansion a couple of thousand miles away from home.

Edward crawled off the couch and brought the laptop with him in one hand. He seemed unfazed by my awkwardness. "I was going to order takeout." He motioned towards the screen after he put the laptop on the long bar separating the kitchen from the other rooms There were a few stools around it, but he stood. "What would you like?"

I was taken aback. I wasn't expecting to be asked for some reason. "Oh. I don't know. I don't know what my options are."

He chuckled, "it's LA. So pretty much anything you want."

That really didn't help at all. "Why don't you pick a style?" I offered. "I'm not picky."

He thought only briefly. "Asian?" He probably had this in mind all along. I wasn't against it.

"Sure."

He clicked on a few things, only glancing back at me once. "Chinese?"

"Sounds great," I agreed. I loved food in general and could find something to eat just about anywhere. It was my second favorite thing besides photography. Or maybe third, after music.

Edward clicked around on the computer screen, narrowing the search down further. He arranged them by the number of reviews then showed me my options with a wave of his large hand. "These are the top ones. Why don't you pick one?"

I leaned over to look at the screen. Edward pulled out one of the stools and sat, bringing him down closer to my height, but he was still much taller than me. He was obviously trying to make me feel more comfortable. I sat on the stool beside him, clicking and reading as quickly as possible. He read along with me over my shoulder silently. He smelled nice... like books, coffee, and something vaguely sweet like cookies. I was so close I could see the stiff red and brown hair of his five o'clock shadow just poking out on his jaw and chin. I tried very hard not to look at him directly. His profile was just as nice in person. He was worrying his bottom lip with his teeth as he read, his eyelashes fluttering as his eyes moved.

I picked a restaurant in the middle of the pack. The first two seemed extremely pricey for not a lot of food while the third seemed to have big portions and high praise over their lo mein and orange chicken, two of my favorites. Most of the reviews mentioned them.

"I was hoping you'd pick that one," he said happily. "I order there a lot. It's so good. Do you want to get a lot of stuff and just share? So we can have a little bit of everything."

He was so relaxed. Edward was not what I expected.

"Oh, sure. Sounds great."

I wasn't sure what I had expected actually when I arrived, but it wasn't this.

Eddie opened the menu and began to click on things. First steamed pork dumplings, egg drop soup with extra fried wontons chips then the house special lo mein and orange chicken with a large side steamed rice. And, then beef and broccoli with fried rice. It was so much food. "Okay, what would you like to get?" He asked. I looked over the menu, wondering if there was anything different I would want. It was already so much food, and the meals came with egg rolls as well. There was no way we were going to be able to eat it all.

I finally said, "duck sauce, if they have it. Um, Do you have soy sauce?"

"I sure do." He got up and got a bottle of Kikkoman from his cabinet and set it in the middle of the counter. "Do you want to order yourself a drink or a dessert?"

"Don't you think that's enough food?" I asked as I looked over my drink options. There was no Snapple, so I settled for an unsweetened tea. I requested lemon and some extra sugar for it.

"I guess," he almost said like a pouting child. It wasn't mean spirit, but playful. He was trying to be cute.

I laughed a little, "don't let that stop you though. I doubt I can eat as much as you can."

"No, you're right. It is a lot of food. I tend to go overboard with things I like," he told me as he came to sit back down on his stool. Edward ordered himself two Mexican Cokes in glass bottles.

"If you want to split the check I have cash," I said to him. I had left my wallet in the room with my things though.

"No, I got this." He waved me off, going quickly to the payment page. Everything was saved for easy ordering, so it was done with lightning speed. Before I could say anything else, the order was sent off.

"Thank you," was all I could say.

"No problem. In fact, while you're a guest in my home, food is on me."

He shocked me. I shook my head quickly. "That's not necessary," I began to explain that I had already been given money to cover that, but he stopped me before I could finish.

"No, no. You're here because of me, and I was raised to be a gracious host," he said, touching his hand to his heart like he was giving a pledge.

"You don't have to pay for all of my food to be a gracious host," I told him.

He shut his laptop. "I suppose it's possible, but I have the ability to do so and enjoy doing it. I pay for my friends." A tune played that I liked went off in my head as soon as he said it.

"And do you take it as a compliment?" I finished the Childish Gambino lyric without thinking about it, almost to the beat. He smiled when he realized I knew the not so deep cut he was referencing and nodded. I liked the song 3005, too. I loved music in general.

There was nearly eight hundred dollars left in cash for me to use during the trip. If he paid for my food, I could save almost all of that and use it to pay bills. I felt a little guilty, but he was right when he said he had the ability. Edward certainly lived in a nicer home than me, that was for damn sure. He wasn't sleeping on a couch in a rented living room.

"I want to argue, but my bank account says to shut up and say thank you," I finally answered, feeling embarrassed as I did.

"No, it's cool! You're very welcome! So, I was going to sit outside and smoke while we waiting for the food. Would you care to join me?" Eddie stood and stretched his long arms above his head. It was lucky he had such a high ceiling because he could touch the one back at my apartment easily. He seemed almost two feet taller than me. Or, at least it felt like it from my spot on the stool.

The sun was just about to go down over the mountains. It was so beautiful, the sky orange and pink with only the faintest wisps of clouds. I could see it all through the glass walls, just like in the guest bedroom. But this view came with one of the lovely pool and part of the city lights in the distance.

"Sounds good," I finally replied when I realized I had been staring at the view. Edward just smiled at me slightly.

Outside was a table with a large umbrella and several chairs, as well as a small cushioned loveseat with a coffee table in front of it. On the table, there was an ashtray and a couple of lighters already. He pulled out a silver metal cigarette box from his shorts pocket and pulled out a perfectly wrapped cigarette looking thing, filter and all. I could instantly smell that it was the weed.

"Would you like some?" Edward asked after he took a long drag while still standing. The smoke curled from his lips and nose, the joint pinched between his fingers so to offer it to me.

"No, thank you," I declined politely.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked you first if it bothered you." He went to put it out instantly, but I stopped him by placing my hand on his before he could smash it into the ashtray.

"No. It doesn't bother me. I smoke at home sometimes. I just don't want to be unprofessional right now. This is the biggest thing I've ever done so I don't want to screw it up," I told him honestly. "I shouldn't indulge."

"You're not working until tomorrow." He nodded slowly, "but, I understand. Let me know if you change your mind." He took another long hit as he came to sit under the umbrella with me. I sat on the other side of the table from him, looking out onto the beautiful sunset.

"How's the weed here?" I asked conversationally.

"Strong," he admitted. "I just started smoking this year though so I'm not sure how it compares other places. I've been using it for my anxiety and insomnia. My doctor recommended it," he mused, blowing out some smoke.

"Does it help?" I asked. I used it for the same reason sometimes.

He tilted his head while he thought about his answer. "The sleeplessness it helps for sure. I am not sure about anxiety. It helps at the moment, but you can't be stoned all the time either. I don't usually smoke this early but Sundays are my off day. The weed does help when I can't get my brain to shut off, though." The smoke curled from his perfectly shaped plush pink lips. "So, how was your flight?" I realized I had been staring at his mouth for too long.

"Uneventful, luckily," I replied quietly. I didn't really want to talk about me. I was feeling extremely shy. "Your home is gorgeous."

His smile was genuine. "Thank you. I just moved in a little over six months ago. I don't really have enough things to fill it yet. I only had a small apartment before in Sydney, and I was sharing it with a roommate. My best mate, Jasper."

I looked down at my hands. "Well, I can't judge you for it. I own very little, and I share an apartment with my best friend, too. I sleep in the living room, and she has the bedroom."

He made a concerned face, "oh."

I laughed mostly at myself, embarrassed, "that makes it sound terrible. My bedroom is surprisingly huge, and not just by New York standards. We have lovely hardwood floors. Our neighborhood is nice and quiet. Lots of families. And you can see the Empire State Building from my window."

That seemed to impress him. "Wow. Do you live in Manhattan?"

I laughed at that, "no. Not for the price I'm paying. I live on the edge of Sunnyside and Astoria. In Queens. It's not as unique a boast as it sounds, being able to see a cool building in New York. It just makes me happy still."

He chuckled, tapping the ashes into the ashtray with one of his long fingers. "Well, it sounds like something to boast about. New York is lovely to visit. Maybe I'll live there one day. For the summertime anyway."

I shook my head. "Oh, not for the summer. It's too muggy, and there isn't enough air conditioning everywhere like the south. New York was made for Autumn. And spring isn't bad either. Honestly, I love snow too," I admitted. "The snow is my favorite."

"It rarely snows in Australia. It does happen from time to time, but it's nothing like I imagine it does in New York in the winter," he commented wistfully.

I agreed, "especially around the mountains. We always go to the Finger Lakes to see the snow in the mountains and forest. My roommate and I sometimes rent a cabin."

"Sounds peaceful," he smiled at me warmly.

"It is," I smiled in return, thinking about happier times with her. "We like to go up to Maine or Vermont to take pictures sometimes, too. Just for a weekend usually. She likes to take pictures too, but as a hobby."

"What is there to do in Vermont?" he asked.

I thought for a second. "Um... You can... eat cheese and get lost in the woods. There is probably maple syrup somewhere in there."

Eddie laughed at my answer, "I like the cheese part."

"The woods part isn't too bad either. It's beautiful. Especially right now. End of October is the peak leaves season. You should have seen it this morning on the way to the airport from my apartment, so much beautiful red foliage all along the interstate. I hadn't been that way in ages and had forgotten how beautiful it could be, especially at sunrise. And it was foggy, too. Such a perfect serene morning," I mused as I remembered it, practically vibrating from my pot of coffee in the back of the yellow car.

His voice was so wistful, "the way you describe it makes me want to take a flight at sunrise in New York City."

"If you're going to travel at sunrise in New York, may I suggest the ferry. You can watch the sunrise behind the Statue of Liberty. It's free, too," I told him one of my favorite things to do. "Well, almost free. It's the same as a bus or subway ride."

I watched him as he considered his next words, his tongue playing at the edge of his perfect white teeth. "That sounds nice. But... I think I'm going to have to warn you right now that I am not a morning person. At all. Like I said I'm an insomniac. I try not to plan anything until the afternoon. You know, I should probably send you my work schedule for the next week." He took out his phone from his pocket quickly. "What's your email?"

"Uhhh..." I drew out. "Bella Swan photography at Gmail," I informed him.

"We should have each other's cell phone number just in case." Edward put down his half-smoked blunt into the tray. "Just in case your gate code doesn't work or whatever." He handed me his phone with the add contact screen up. I typed in the number and passed it back to him. A moment later he sent me an emoji-filled text with waving, confetti, a party hat, and a little dancer.

I gave a little snort when I saw it on my own screen. "I got it."

"Great. If you ever need to get into the house without me, by the way, I'll give you the passcode. It's a keyless entry."

"How fancy. Well, mine has TWO deadbolts and a chain," I said in a mock snotty tone, teasing him lightly. He grinned, picking up his joint again. He went to light it, but the doorbell rang for our food.

Edward hopped up and ran to go get our meal. We ate at his dinner table, the sky completely dark now. As we ate the lights seemed to pop up like stars. Of course, you couldn't really see any real stars.

I excused myself off to bed around an hour later. I didn't go to sleep right away but instead arranged my things for the week to come because my body was tightly wound from all the travel. I also studied what we would be doing the following week. I probably wouldn't remember a thing from it in the morning though. The week was incredibly full, ending with him jumping out of a goddamn plane. If I weren't so tired it would have been exciting.

I was asleep before ten.

 **So they meet! Is he what you expected?**

 **True story, that happened last time I flew out of Houston. Sigh lol If I didn't actually love Texas so much… The south is wild, y'all.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. Episode 3

**Chapter three-**

I could not describe the headache that I woke up with, the pounding in my head at the back of my skull persistent and sharp. My entire body was aching, and my stomach was a little bit unhappy still as well. Jet lag was a bitch. Or, maybe just too much Chinese food.

Just after seven in the morning I finally forced myself out of the extremely soft bed and took about four ibuprofen despite knowing how terrible for me it was to do so. I stayed in the shower for way too long, just leaning against the cool tiles as the two shower heads hit my back and front at the same time. I never wanted to get out.

Edward was still asleep, so I took this chance to go around and take pictures of his house. He had told me to make myself at home. Some of the spaces screamed of his personality while other spots seemed completely ignored. The living room, dining room, and kitchen were beautiful open spaces with two of the walls made up entirely of glass that had a view out onto the small but lovely pool, hot tub, and short waterfall. He had only a large brown couch in the living room that I could lay completely flat on in any direction, an end table, and a dining room table far off to one side by the windows. And, of course, the stools. But there was no art on the walls or decorations. Not even a throw pillow. I hadn't realized the night before.

His personal office seemed to be the space that was the most his. It was stuffed to the brim with shelves of books, video games, movies, toys, board games, and awards. It seemed like it never occurred to him to spread his stuff out. His Grammy was on his shelf like a bookend with another award I didn't recognize, holding up graphic novels. There were actually a couple of dozen various awards that I wasn't exactly sure of as well. I took just about a hundred pictures in that little space. To a degree, it reminded me of the bedroom of the wizard in the movie _Howl's Moving Castle._ But it was a comfortable space with a black leather couch, a coffee table, a television and desk with his huge computer set up as well as a space set up for filming.

The kitchen seemed to be almost totally empty with the exception of a cabinet with a few snacks and a fridge filled with beer and wine. There was a rarely used set of matching pots and pans, dishes and only the most basic cooking utensils. He seemed to survive entirely on delivery. There was a half-filled cardboard box with packets of sauce in one of the cabinets. I took a couple of pictures of the dozens of ketchup packets, mustards, duck sauces, soy sauces, and hot sauces just for me. I liked all the colors.

I took pictures of the outside of his house and the small front lawn that was made up of pebbles and lovely cacti. I took a dozen pictures of them, but they were for me too. I liked that he didn't have the typically grassy lawn. It was very California and modern looking.

I stopped though when I realized I was getting odd looks from a neighbor across the street through the gates as they walked their little yappy dog. I can't imagine a person less than an inch from a spiky cactus with a big fancy camera looked normal. Especially since I was clearly not totally caucasian in an all-white neighborhood.

For breakfast, I had leftovers from the night before all warmed up in the microwave. It was kind of a crazy mix of everything on a bed of mixed noodles and rice, topped with a splash of soy sauce. I mixed it all disgustingly together into a sloppy melody. It was _delicious_. I sat at his kitchen table, eating and editing pictures on my laptop. When I was done with my food, I washed my dish and wiped down the counters where I had spilled some rice. It was extremely quiet and peaceful in the space. Everything was so brightly lit.

Though my mornings had started on entirely different coasts, the serenity helped to bring down my anxiety about what was happening. And at least I didn't have the nightmare again about my camera. It was a pleasant way to start the day.

It was noon when Edward finally came out from his bedroom. He was freshly showered and was wearing khaki shorts and a tighter tee shirt again but had bare feet. His feet were massive, perhaps half as long as my entire arm. I wasn't about to get on the floor and measure though.

"Good morning. How did you sleep? Is the bed alright?" He asked brightly as he went to the fridge. He seemed to have so much energy, bouncing as he moved. I still kind of felt a little off inside.

"It's was very comfortable, thank you. I wish I could have slept more, frankly," I answered. He rummaged in it for a bit, making faces at his choices. I decided suddenly that I needed to be straight with him. "So, I'm going to be real honest. I've never done anything like this before, so I don't know what I'm supposed to do. I'm supposed to follow you around and capture your real life, yes, but I don't want to get in your way either."

"You won't be in the way. In fact, I wanted to talk to you about something." He shook his head at his options and closed the door to the refrigerator with a thud.

"Oh?"

Edward came to sit beside me at the table, me at one corner and him on the other. "I was hoping you would like to be a guest in my videos this week."

I was confused. "What do you mean?"

"You know how I like to have my friends in my videos? It's weird to reference my own work like you should know what I'm talking about. Have you actually watched anything of mine? I guess I should ask that first. It's okay if not," he explained quickly, almost as if he was nervous.

"Not every single one but a lot of them. Like when you do a taste test or whatever?" I asked, a little surprised. Why would he want me in the videos as well?

He seemed pleased with my response. "Yes! Exactly. I've got three videos to film here today alone, and you could be in some of them. If you want to, of course."

"What if I'm terrible and boring?" I asked him before I realized what I was saying.

He made an annoyed face, confused. "How can you be terrible at trying new foods?"

I rolled my eyes. "Okay. Well...The boring part is more of the problem here. I've mastered eating. _Mostly_."

Eddie smirked a little. "Don't worry about that. It's my job to be the entertainment. If you don't want to, I understand. It's not for everyone, but I love filming with new people."

I thought about it for a minute. Honestly, he always looked like he was having so much fun in his videos. It was just YouTube. I had done stupid stuff for an audience before many times before. I had been a dancer and into the theater at one point in my life, after all.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? But don't hesitate to kick me out if I'm bad though."

Edward laughed and smiled brilliantly. "Seriously, don't worry about that. Alright, so... I need you to sign something. It's basically says that I have permission to use your likeness. It's so I don't get sued if I put a video up of you."

I wasn't surprised, they had to do that in New York too for some things.

"Sure, but try not to make me look like a toolbag, please?" I asked, giving the paper a quick read before signing it. It was in really basic wording, thankfully. It was only a page long.

"The only person I make look like a fool in my videos is me," Edward assured me. He pulled out yet another piece of paper. "Okay, so do you have Pay Pal?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I give everyone who's in my video a percentage. I give a standard amount to my friends... You know, of the ad revenue from my uploads. Or, endorsements or whatever implies. It's different for every video. Some make more than others. Some videos make nothing because they get demonetized for some stupid reason," he seemed nervous again, rushing through the words. "I do it through this program that divides it automatically, and it will send the money to your Pay Pal once you reach a certain amount. It can be one hundred, five hundred, one thousand, five thousand, or ten thousand. Which would you prefer?"

It was so much to take in at once.

"Oh, wow. Okay. Um... I guess one hundred? But, you don't have to give me any money. I'm going to get paid to be here," I said in a tiny voice.

He quickly waved off my worries. "No, I do it with anyone who's in my videos. Everyone. I feel guilty otherwise. Here, just fill this out." He passed me the paper, sliding it across the tabletop in my direction.

I didn't know how much money doing these videos would be if I ever saw a single cent from it at all. I kind of doubted it, honestly. I didn't think that's where he made most of his money if I had been reading correctly in the news over the past couple weeks. But, even if it was just an extra hundred someday, it was something.

I signed the paper. _I.M. Swan_

He seemed visibly relieved when I signed the paper. "So, I need to go to the store before we get started. I need to pick up a few things for the shoots. Let's stop for lunch before and then we can go to Target. There is one just up the street," he said as he neatly stacked the newly signed and filled out forms. He tapped the two sheets on the table several times even though it was already straightened up.

"Whatever you want to do," I told him. "I'm just going to bring my camera along with me everywhere and take pictures of you whenever I can if that's alright? Please let me know if I'm starting to bother you or if you need me to leave you alone."

"Yeah, of course. I will, but you shouldn't worry about that. Bring your camera. It sounds like fun, I've never modeled at a Target before," he teased cutely with a big smile on his face. He then made the worst duck face. It was both stupid and cute.

"Have you modeled at a Walmart before?" I asked dryly.

He looked me dead in the eyes, "yes."

I laughed at his unexpectedly serious and blunt answer. He smiled as he shook his head.

"I've not modeled before," he told me honestly. "I've done some photo shoots, but I feel very awkward in them. I actually try to avoid the press and all that. I make it part of my contracts as much as possible."

"Then why did you agree to this? I asked curiously.

Edward half shrugged. The way he looked up at me from under his lashes made me uncomfortably warm. "I got to pick my photographer."

I blushed for some stupid reason and bit my lip as I considered what to say.

"But... I've never done this before. I just don't understand."

He wasn't looking at me when he responded next, "I got to look at the portfolios of my options. I liked yours the best."

I still didn't comprehend. "I've only ever done product pictures for the magazine. I know what's in my portfolio for them. It's not anything to write home about."

He shook his head, glancing over at me briefly. "I saw your pictures online. The ones in your online gallery. The ones you sell yourself. They were so... _vivid_. Very pretty. I liked the colors. Everything you shoot seems to be so vibrant and full of life, even if I don't know what it is."

"Thank you," I said quietly, unsure what else to do or say. My face and chest felt like it was on fire. "That's very flattering," I admitted, feeling too flustered.

He licked his bottom lip slowly. His voice changed a little, deepening a bit, "it's true. I am excited to see your work. I feel like you will be able to capture the enthusiasm and optimism I want to portray in my work."

I thanked him again quietly, feeling nervous. How was I going to live up to _that_?

I retrieved my shoes and all my camera things from my room. He seemed like a chipper person, smiling as he opened the door to his car for me. It was a nicer car, big and silver. I didn't know anything about cars, but this one seemed like a new one with all the gadgets. It wasn't overly flashy though. It was some sort of hybrid as well. I'm not sure I could have even told you a brand with three guesses.

We went to a diner down the road from his home in between his housing area and the shopping center that held the store. The menu selection was small compared to the NYC diners I was used to, but it seemed pretty standard otherwise. I ordered a burger with curly fries and some unsweetened ice tea while he ordered a big breakfast sampler plate.

All the decor was black and white checkered with bright red booths. The restaurant was mostly empty with no one sitting directly behind us. I took his picture as he looked out the window, the sun only lighting up one side of his face. When he noticed he looked down and smiled, brushing his hair away from his forehead with the flat of his palm. The shot was perfect. I took ten more pictures quickly in a row. All of them were stunning.

"Are you sure you've never modeled before?" I asked as I showed him one of the pictures I had just taken. They were literally all good. It was a rarity.

"Nope, not even in a Walmart," he teased me.

"I guess it comes naturally when you're _this_ pretty." I motioned my hand over him with a smirk.

"You must be an amazing model then," he replied slickly. His smile was only a little flirty. I was unimpressed.

"Aren't you smooth?" I shook my head and added sugar to my tea. Just a packet and a squeeze of lemon. The tea wasn't too bitter. I licked my fingers of the juice when I was done.

He seemed to not be bothered. "You seem unaffected so not that smooth, obviously."

I rested my chin on my knuckles, stirring my tea with my straw.

"With an opening that wide?"

"Yeah, it was," he agreed playfully, amused. "I'm sorry. I'll try harder next time."

"Why don't you just try relaxing and being yourself?" I asked him. He seemed to be almost acting for me. I liked how he was at the house more when he was being quiet and almost shy.

"What if I'm boring and terrible?" He was turning my words from earlier back on me. Edward's face was so soft, and he seemed so young and innocent at that moment. I wasn't sure if he was or if it was an act or not. I swallowed a drink to give myself some time.

"There is a reason your videos have been viewed billions of times," I stated simply.

He laughed without mirth, "that means literally nothing. Terrible and boring things do amazingly on YouTube. I don't understand why people watch me. I don't. I just make videos that are fun for me to make and... It's all a mask, really. One I'm good at putting on, but it's a routine. That's all."

"So... none of that is you in your videos? In them you seem so genuine and witty. Funny, too. What a shame. Is there some writer I should actually be speaking to?" I asked him dryly. He smirked, shaking his head. "You don't have to act humble. It's okay. I've seen the news. I've done my googling."

"Do you think I'm funny?" Edward was folding and unfolding his paper napkin subconsciously.

I folded my hands on the table, feeling nervous but also feeling the need to be honest with him. "You're hilarious. I wish you weren't so self-deprecating sometimes, but I get it. It's an easy laugh. It's a thing right now. It's just not my style."

"I should probably work on that," he admitted thoughtfully.

"What do I know? You probably shouldn't listen to me. I'm nobody."

"I don't think that's true. Besides, my therapist would agree with you," he joked.

After our conversation, I tried to pay my part of the small bill, but he refused. We weren't in his home, I tried to say, but he wouldn't hear it. I left the cash as an extra tip to the waitress instead. He had left her same amount as the tab itself I realized as I put the money on the little black tray with the receipt. His handwriting on the paper was so neat.

"I don't do it every meal," he explained when I asked him about it, "but if it's under a certain amount, I always do it."

.

"What's the amount? Your _tipping point_ on tipping," I questioned in curiosity.

"Eh, fifty usually. Then I go on a case by case basis."

"That's a lot," I said in soft surprise.

"Not really," he replied.

I shook my head. "No. Fifty is a power bill. Or, a week of groceries. A credit card bill. It's a lot for most of us. It's a lot to me, at least. And to a waitress probably, too."

He was thoughtful and quiet as he considered my reply.

"Well, I just hope it makes someone's day better then, I guess."

Target was quiet since it was an early Monday afternoon. Edward pulled out a cart to use. I followed him around, feeling rather awkward. Like a kid shopping with a parent early in a school day. I felt very out of place.

"So, what do you need?" I questioned.

Edward was quick with his answer, "well... I've been getting lots of requests for Little Debbie snack cake ranking videos, so lots of those. Whatever we find here."

"Sounds... diabetic coma-inducing," I deadpanned.

"Right," he laughed. "I am also doing a video ranking Pringles flavors."

"Yum. More diabetus. I used to eat those a lot when I was a kid. They were my grandmother's favorite," I told him with a slight smile as I remembered that red can she would hide in her bedside table when I was a younger child.

"What's your favorite flavor?" He said conversationally.

"I don't know if I've ever had anything other than the originals, to be honest. I haven't eaten them in a while," I admitted.

"Oh, well that will make the video more fun because I've not had them ever either. Or, the Little Debbies."

"I've probably eaten all of those," I confessed. "They're some my favorites, sadly. You'll have to do a video with some of the other brands someday if this goes well. Drake's cakes. Hostess. What else is there? Tastykakes?"

Edward glanced over at me curiously, interested in what I was actually talking about. "I've never seen Drake's cakes. I've seen the Hostess ones. Those seem to be everywhere."

I think he liked how seriously I was taking his videos. I was also obviously giving him ideas, too.

"I think Drakes is New Englander thing. I'm not sure. Maybe you can order some? They're really good though," I explained. I could practically see them in my mind's eye in my little corner bodega at the corner of my apartment building.

"I'll have to look into that." He pulled out his phone and quickly typed something into it before putting it away again. "My food videos always do really well, and they're so easy to film. I can knock out a few a day sometimes. I love them so much."

"Are all the videos you're doing today going to be food related?" I asked.

"No, I'm doing an unboxing video, which is also stupid easy and just _stupid._ I don't understand the appeal of them but also, something else that does really well." He seemed confused by all of it. I agreed with him with a small nod.

"What are you unboxing?"

"A limited edition version of a game I'm in. Not the one that's just coming out but one that came out last year. It's a game of the year edition with all the DLC, and it comes with swag."

"Death... Calling?" I struggled to remember his IMDB page.

"Yeah! I play the annoying robot companion," he smiled widely. "Plexie. It's probably my favorite game I've been in so far, gameplay wise. I platinumed it twice now."

"What about Red Ops 3?" I asked about the game that was coming out later that month. That's was why he was jumping out of a plane, to promote the game.

"It's a shooter... A shooter is a shooter, is a shooter," he shrugged, a little bored. "Nobody is playing it for the story though. It's fun, don't get me wrong. I guess I shouldn't tell you this." He looked a bit bashful.

"I won't tell anyone your secret," I promised.

"Thanks," he chuckled, embarrassed a little. "I'm not bad mouthing the game, I suppose. It's just..." he trailed off.

"It's just a game," I replied. "I understand."

"And, a good paycheck."

"Will you be in the sequel?" I asked conversationally. Every game seemed to have a sequel.

"Mm, I hope so. If there is one."

"Do you enjoy voice acting?" I asked softly.

"Honestly, it's what I've always wanted to be. Even as a little kid. I'd do stupid voices all the time and drive my mum up the wall. Even when I was in uni and getting a degree, I knew I'd never use it. I was just getting it to make my parents happy."

"What did you get a degree in?"

He made a face. "Business and marketing."

"Well, I don't think that's a waste of a degree. I've got a wasted degree. You're still obviously using those skills," I told him. "When did you start doing YouTube? Before college?"

"Way before. I started doing it when I was still in school. Sixteen, I suppose. But by the time I had finished my first year at university I was able to support myself fully with my videos. I got my first voice acting role right before I graduated. That was almost four years ago now."

I laughed a little bit uncomfortable. "Christ, that makes me feel old. What are you? Twenty-five or six?"

"Twenty four. My birthday is in November."

"Ugh..." I drew out in annoyance, making him laugh. "You're still a baby!"

"How old are you? You can't be that much older than me, surely! I thought you were my age."

"Aw, honey, that is so sweet, even if you're a filthy liar," I said in a syrupy southern accent. "I'm thirty-three."

"Really?!" He said in shock. "Oh, that sounded bad. I mean, you don't look over thirty at all. You are very baby-faced. I would have never have guessed."

"It's not the face. It's the height," I told him. "Being part dwarf knocks ten years off, apparently."

Edward laughed again, "you're not a dwarf. I'd say you're more halfling."

I stopped in the middle of the aisle we were walking in and turned to look at him. "Did you just make a Dungeons and Dragons reference?"

He held his head up high. "Yes. Yes, I did."

"Nerd," I deadpanned.

He laughed as we walked together again. I was enjoying talking to him. I was hardly paying attention to the stuff on the shelves. "Did you play?"

I was almost a little embarrassed to admit it.

"Yeah. And Vampire the Masquerade. Like decades ago though."

"Nerd," he replied back dryly, making me smile.

"Not to change the subject, but do you have a coffee machine?" I asked as we walked past the bags of coffee. I always loved the smell of the coffee aisle. It was the only reason I had noticed where we were.

"I have one of those pod machines." I made a little face, and he noticed right away. "I don't like it that much either."

"Do you have a drip machine or a french press?"

"No?"

"Oh," I considered my options. I was definitely going to need coffee during the trip. I was probably addicted and would go into withdrawals soon. "Do you like coffee?" I asked him.

"Yes," he said quickly, "but I'm not very good at making it. I don't know what to buy either, to be honest. And the coffee shops are different than at home. Frankly, it's all pretty terrible here."

"Would you mind if I got the stuff to make coffee at your place?"

Edward tilted his head slightly to the side. "Why would I mind that?"

"I don't know. It's loud. It'll take up space. I'll have to leave it or throw it away when I go," I explained. "If not I can just get me some strong tea, but I like coffee a lot better. And as much as I drink it would still be cheaper to buy the machine than going to Starbucks or whatever every day."

"I have a kettle if you want tea, but I don't have a lot of things for my kitchen." He seemed properly embarrassed by this fact.

"I've noticed."

He waffled his head from side to side. "Well, you'll have to leave it my house anyway so why don't I buy it? I just haven't known what to buy. I need it anyway. You know?"

"Oh...Um..." I drew out. "It's pretty easy. You just have to decide what level of lazy you want to be. It's not a huge difference. But, it does affect the quality of the coffee."

"I'd like a _really_ good cup of coffee. It's my favorite in the morning... or mid-afternoon, usually. And it's been ages since I've had one," he explained. "Australian coffee is in another league."

"Do you like it strong?" I questioned.

"Very. American's is weak, bitter, shit."

"K," I mumbled as I grabbed a bag of my favorite whole beans. It was a bit more expensive, but it was much better in terms of flavor. "We'll need sugar. Creamer or milk, too."

When we went to the dairy section, I picked out a sweet creamer and Edward got a more interesting chocolate hazelnut, along with a half gallon of milk. After we got sugar and some salt we went to the kitchen aisle completely across the store. I picked out a coffee grinder and a simple, cheap french press. Edward picked a couple of simple white wide mugs as I did. They probably could fit three cups worth of coffee in them. They would have made better soup bowls. I grabbed a normal sized one for me.

"And, you know how to use all of this?" He asked, unsure as he looked at the boxes I had selected.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Yup. I promise I do."

I stopped to admire a dress as we walked through the store towards the checkout. It was a short sleeveless dress that was made of lovely cotton. It was black with red embroidered roses on it. The high neck was lacy, and it had black and red tulle around the bottom of the skirt to fluff it up some. And, it was an extra small, too. Just my size. It was so tempting.

"That's cute," Edward chimed in from beside me. I hadn't realized he was watching me.

"I like the flowers," I agreed. "I like roses."

"Why don't you get it?"

"I don't have any reason to get it, and I shouldn't spend the money," I told him truthfully. "Remember, fifty is a lot to me?"

Edward flipped over the price tag and made a little face when he read it. It had a clearance tag on it.

"It's seven dollars."

"Oh, that's not bad," I commented, biting my lip as I considered buying it. I _really_ didn't have a reason to purchase it, and I couldn't wear it in New York until probably April without freezing my tits off. But, it was so damn cute.

"Is this your size?" He asked. I nodded slowly, still thinking about it. I knew I probably wasn't going to get it. Edward tossed into the cart.

"Wait-" I said to him as he had begun to walk off.

"Nah. Consider it your reward for coming with me on a boring errand run," he said as he began rolling away towards the cashier. "And for showing me how to use this shit." He pointed to the coffee stuff in the cart.

"I'm getting paid to do that, and you bought me lunch anyway," I argued. "And, I'll drink the coffee, too."

"You're not getting paid to pick up Zebra Cakes and Cosmic Brownies with me. It's just seven dollars. It's cool."

"It makes me feel weird," I told him honestly.

"Why?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"I don't know. It just does. Coffee is one thing. But, you don't have to feel like you need to pay for all these things. I know you have the money, but as I said, I'm getting paid. I don't know how others are with you, but I don't want to use you. I have the cash."

Edward was so quick with his response, "well, obviously not enough if you can't impulse buy a pretty seven dollar dress."

I honestly couldn't argue that with him. I did like the dress though even if his comment stung a little. It wasn't much. "Thank you," I finally said, trying not to be an asshole.

"Yeah, of course. You're very welcome," he replied nonchalantly as he tossed a couple of candy bars onto the conveyor belt.

When we were walking outside to the car, we were ambushed by a couple of short little boys who were standing by a table covered in boxes of cereal bars and bags of oranges. They had deeply tanned skin and wild short black hair that stuck up in uncontrollable spikes around their heads. There were only two front teeth between them, one apiece.

"¡Hola!" They shouted at me, one of them jumping up and down as he did. They automatically assumed I spoke Spanish. I got it a lot with my appearance. I was ready for them though. "¿Quiere comprar algo para ayudarnos ir al school trip?"

"¿Un viaje de escuela?¿A dónde van?" I asked in my best kid-friendly voice. I wasn't as fast as them when I spoke.

"Disneyland!" They said in unison.

"Wow!" I exclaimed at their happiness. They couldn't have been more than seven or eight years old. They were precious in their matching yellow school shirts. "A ver, ¿qué tienen?"

"Barras de granola," one answered me.

"Y naranjas," the other chimed in. I walked over to the table where the mom was sitting with the granola bars and bags of fruit they had for sale. "Son de nuestro tree," he said excitedly as he realized that they were probably about to make a sale. I liked their Spanglish. It was adorable.

"¿Cuánto cuesta?"

"Cinco," the mom pointed the granola bars and then to the oranges, "tres."

I pulled out my wallet and looked at my flavor options. They had chocolate chip, peanut butter, and dried fruit. I took out a ten and a five dollar bill. It was the smallest bills I had. "Una de chocolate y una bolsa de naranjas, por favor."

The boys eagerly handed me what I asked for, and I traded it for the cash which they quickly handed off to their mom. "¡Disfruta el viaje!" I told them in my Sunday school teacher voice. It had been a while since I had used it last.

"¿Quiere su cambio?" The mother asked as she pulled a wad of one dollar bills out of the box on the table. They had already done very well. They were very cute.

"No," I shook my head. "Diviértense."

Edward had quietly watched the whole exchange. I put the bars and the bag of oranges into the budgie. "I don't speak Spanish," he finally said as we made it into the parking lot. I laughed at the abruptness of it.

"I took Spanish in sixth through twelfth grade. I was even treasurer of the Spanish club in high school," I told him. "It's helpful in Texas, where I grew up. And, in New York, too."

"Here, too," he spoke thoughtfully. "I took German in school."

"Can you still speak it?" I asked.

"Guten Nachmittag, Fräulein." He tipped an imaginary hat at me. I smirked. I knew two of the three words and probably could have guessed the one I didn't know for sure with three tries.

"Gesundheit," I deadpanned.

"Har Har," he teased as he put the things in the trunk of his car. "Lustige dame."

"What does that mean? Stupid woman?" I asked with a laugh.

He chuckled, "no. Funny woman. I think."

"So, close then," I said as he opened the car door for me.

"I don't think you're stupid at all. I think you're lovely. You made those boys very happy. It's funny, you didn't give it a single thought about handing them the extra money but wouldn't buy a seven dollar dress for yourself. I just feel bad that I didn't have any cash for them."

"They need to go to Disney more than I need a dress," I countered. "Anyway, you did something nice for me. I can pay it forward. It's not that much. Besides, I needed something for breakfast. I can't just drink the free coffee."

 **I decided to not do a translation. All you need to know is they're selling stuff to go on a school trip.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	4. Episode 4

**Chapter four-**

When we got back to his house, I helped Edward bring everything inside. I finally took more pictures of him. I took a series of him carrying boxes of snack cakes and Pringles cans into his office. It was a surprisingly funny set of photos. Especially since I captured him dropping things. Twice. For some reason, he didn't keep them in their bags and tried to carry them under his arms.

"Goddammit," Edward muttered under his breath. He shouted it the second time.

"Mm, pringle shards," I teased him as I helped him pick up the cans from the floor after I finished taking pictures of his amusing misfortune.

"Whoops," he laughed awkwardly. Edward gave me a large shit-eating grin.

He placed the boxes and cans onto the coffee table. Next, he brought in a couple of bottles of water for us to drink when we were tasting things. In the room to one side there was a table in front of a shelf of weird toys and swag he had gotten from video games and movies. It had two chairs behind it and a tripod with a camera set up in front of it.

"So, I'll do the unboxing video first," he explained as he thought about his work out loud. "Actually, I'll take pictures for the thumbnails first. Then I'll do the unboxing video. And _then_ we can do the food ranking videos. Sound good?"

"Yup. Is it okay if I take pictures of you while you set up?"

"Go ahead." He waved me off.

We took pictures, him of his video game stuff and food and me of him taking pictures. When he was done, he stood up straight with his camera and took a picture of me, catching me off guard. I was taking a picture of him as he did so. Edward lowered his camera and grinned in pleasure at my surprised reaction.

"If you don't use a flash you can take pictures during the video if you want," he told me as he made sure his video camera was ready to go.

"Good to know," I said quietly.

Eddie sat behind the table with his box. The camera was very close to the table so it could capture everything in detail. He cleared his throat and sat up straight.

He took a deep breath. "Three, two, one... Hello, everyone and welcome back! I'm Eddie, your not so humble host!" He said in a bright and animated voiced. "So today I've got an extra special treat for you! I'm a very lucky boy, and the wonderful developers over at Blue Box have sent me the special limited edition of Death Calling, the game of the year edition, and they have given me the honor... NAY! The privilege of being the first to unveil it to the public in all of its morbid glory.

"Not only do you get the game and all of it's DLC, but you get a Creator Science mug, just like the collectible from the game. Too bad it doesn't actually increase your energy in real life. Of course, we need something to put in those mugs! So, we've got ourselves this gorgeous bright red health tonic, cherry pomegranate flavored so it might actually be healthy for you but probably not. I'm not going to drink it because it's too beautiful to waste. It also comes with an enamel pin of the Frost gun, which is my favorite weapon in the game, hands down. Because nothing is more fun than freezing your enemies whole and shattering them into a million pieces like a savage. And then last but certainly not least, I am proud to reveal the very best part of this already _amazing_ set. A Funko pop of my character. That's right! Plex, the very best _worst_ robot is getting his very own figure! But this ain't no newb Plexie. No! He is rocking his very own fully upgraded tank armor. And he is a sexy beast." He showed off the little toy to the camera. "I can't tell how excited this makes me! It's my first Funko! But, hopefully not the last!" He wiggled his eyebrows somehow. I smiled to myself as I watched him work.

He placed the toy on his shelf right behind him, mugging for the camera. "Alright everyone, that is what I've got for you today. If you want to pre-order this awesome edition head over to my website, Eddie Cullen dot com and click on the link or you can go directly to Blue Box Games dot com. If you're not already, please like, subscribe, and remember to hit the bell so you can stay up to date with my ever growing ego. Buh-bye!"

I took his picture just as he said _bye_. He looked relieved as he could finally breathe again. His eyes met mine, and he seemed almost... _exposed_.

"How was that?" He asked as if he was actually nervous.

I wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to hear, so I simply told him the truth, "seemed solid. I couldn't say to the visuals. I didn't see what the camera was filming, but I think you got it."

"Yay, first take," he mumbled dryly to himself as he put the mug and drink on the shelf behind him with other collectibles of the same style. Edward put the game on the shelf with the others. I took pictures as he did. He posed beside it when he noticed like he was on Wheel of Fortune.

"Would you like to do sweet or salty first?" Edward asked as he mugged now for my camera. He made the duck face again. The quiet him was gone once more."Your choice."

I rolled my eyes. "Salty then sweet."

"Sounds perfect." He lined up the Pringle cans on the front of the table "So, I'll start, and you can jump in whenever you feel comfortable. I'll start on one, like before. Just let me know if you need to stop for any reason."

"Alright. Where shall I sit?" I asked as I put my camera down on the coffee table and picked up a bottle of water.

"Either is fine."

He put down a pad and a couple of markers for us to write with.

I sat to his right side. I cracked open the water and took a little sip so my throat wouldn't be dry. I was feeling a little nervous suddenly.

"Okay. Three, two, one... Hello everyone and welcome back! We've done Walker's. We've done Smith's. We've done Lay's. You've been asking for it so today we're ranking Pringles flavors. But, no, I'm not doing it alone! Today I'm joined by a super special guest. She has the unfortunate task of following me around and taking my picture for a full week. She's super talented, and we're wasting her precious time with our tomfoolery, so everyone give a warm welcome to the very lovely Ms. Bella Swan!"

I waved to the camera and smiled brightly to match his. "Hi! I'm really excited to be here actually."

"So, do you like chips? Or crisps as my parents would call them?" He chatted for the camera.

"I do. They're probably one of my favorite quick snack foods to buy because it's just impossible to get the same result from a homemade version," I explained.

"Do you have a favorite flavor?"

"Of Pringles or of any chip in general?"

Eddie thought for a moment, " _mm_ , both."

"Pringle's originals are simple and perfect. Of any chip, in general, I'd say either honey barbecue or fried green tomatoes. I have to admit I have to just not buy them because I'll eat them all at one time and they don't come in little bags."

He hammed up a super interested face with wide eyes. "Oh, my god! I've never tried either of those, and they sound _delicious._ "

I tried not to laugh. The way he was looking at me, I could tell that's what he wanted. "They're both Lay's," I replied evenly.

"I'll have to look for those!" He said excitedly, "those are such interesting flavors! Not very common. They're both very southern American, too."

"You can take the girl out of Texas..." I trailed off in a thick accent again. He chuckled.

"So, what we have here is the top ten selling flavors of potato goodness, and we're going to taste each flavor and rank it on one thing alone. Flavor. We'll give it a number one to ten and then audience we will give you _the_ definitive list of Pringles flavors. I know you've all been on the edge of your seat waiting for this," he said sarcastically.

It's incredible what he could say with a straight face. I felt like I was playing pretend.

"First, the original!" He struggled to open the safety seal and ripped the little tab off. "Dammit!" He snapped at the can. I laughed at his frustration, taking it from him so I could use my one long thumbnail on my left hand to pierce the wax paper. Popping it, I pulled it away and put it in the trash can beside us. "Show off."

"If that's showing off you're in for a long day, sugar," I warned him. He almost laughed but pursed his lips together and looked away so he could stay composed. He held my gaze for a second, his bright green eyes were beautiful.

"You're not wrong," he muttered with those big fake wide eyes again as he pulled out a couple of chips for each of us to eat. He was such a ham. I wondered how much of our stupidity would actually make it into the video.

"They're in better shape than I expected," I told him honestly, not waiting for him before popping one directly into my mouth. "Eddie kept tossing them around like a football for some reason," I said to the camera.

"Not on purpose!" He pretended to be offended for a hot second before moving on abruptly. "What do you rank this? Do we even need to talk about the flavor of this one?"

I put my hand on my chin. "No. Perfect potato-y flavor. Perfectly overly salted. Classic. Eleven out of ten would snack again."

He raised an eyebrow somehow at me. I wasn't sure how he could do it because I couldn't. "Wow, you're already bucking the system and awarding a whole extra bonus point."

"What can I say? I'm a rebel," I said as dryly and as bored as possible. Edward actually laughed then, a real genuine laugh. I snickered at his amusement, making me break and smile. I looked away so I could become serious again.

Next was the barbecue flavor. Though I liked the barbecue-flavored things, I didn't like this one. I gave it a two out of ten. Eddie gave it a five.

"It's not impressive nor is it as good as the original," he agreed.

Next was sour cream and onion which I liked better, but I only gave it a five. Eddie didn't like that one, giving it a three. We both gave the pizza a five as well as the ranch and jalapeno. He really liked the salt and vinegar, giving them an eight while I gave them a four. We both gave the loaded potatoes and cheddar cheese ten out of ten. The Memphis barbecue was a three from me and a four from him.

"So, what you're telling me is after all that my extra point determines the winner and breaks a hard three-way tie?" I asked him as I read the yellow legal pad with our numbers that he had been keeping track of.

"That's exactly how it worked out!" He laughed at the irony of it. "So, our top three is Originals, followed by the amazing loaded baked potato and cheddar and sour cream! Maybe skip the barbecue. What is your favorite flavor? Comment down below and let me know what foods you'd like me to rank in the future. Bella, do you have anything you want to plug?" He asked. I had to think for a moment.

"You can follow me on Facebook or Instagram at Swan Photography. You can also go to Swan Photography dot com to buy prints of some of my favorite pictures that I've taken."

He clapped his big hands together. "And everyone, they're so awesome! Definitely check them out. The links will be down below. If you're not already, don't forget to click subscribe and the hit the bell so you can stay up to date on whatever ridiculous thing I call work next! Buh-bye!"

Edward relaxed beside me visibly. "You did so good!" He genuinely praised me as he began to clear the table of our mess with his hands, scrapping the crumbs into a pile.

"Really?" I questioned.

He smiled almost shyly, "yea! Especially for your first time. I really like your... how should I say this? _Acerbic_ wit. I like the banter. Just relax and don't be afraid to say whatever is on your mind. If it doesn't work, I can always edit it out after."

"In Texas," I told him a thick accent, "we'd call that being a smartass, and I got my ass whooped a _lot_ for it."

He laughed quietly as he wiped the crumbles into his hands. "You're not wrong. But, so am I. Two peas in a sarcastic pod. So, are you ready for the next video or do you need a break?" Edward asked pleasantly.

"Can I get some milk to drink instead of water first?"

"Good idea," he said as he stood. "I'll be right back."

He left before I could say anything else. After a few minutes, he returned with two perfectly cold and frothy cups of milk.

Edward set up the table with the snack cakes. He wasn't looking at me. "Would you like to do the intro this time?"

"How?" I asked.

"However you like. You've seen how I do it. If It doesn't work, we can cut and start again. We're doing really well on time." He looked at his watch. "It's earlier than I thought."

"Okay."

He sat down beside me again and started the camera with the little remote in his pocket. "Three, two, one..." Edward counted off.

"Hello everyone and welcome back!" I began, imitating him. "Today we're about to get mad diabetes because we're going to rank Little Debbie's snack cakes. This is Eddie Cullen," I pointed to Edward with my own shit-eating grin. I could pretend to be on a morning talk show if he wanted me to.

"And that is my very special guest, Bella Swan," he replied back smoothly like the conversation we were having was normal.

"And if you're seeing this video, please send insulin."

Edward snickered, covering his mouth with his fist as he looked away from my very serious face. When he turned back, he tried to just smile again but just snorted. I turned to face him completely in my chair, staring him down as I took a tiny sip of my milk without saying a word. My face was as blank as possible.

"You've not even had sugar yet," I finally said as he continued his giggling fit.

"I know," he muttered as he caught his breath with a half giggle in his tone. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." He took a deep breath and swallowed. "Okay, so first we're going to start with the oatmeal cookie," he cleared his throat and spoke at the camera again. "We're going to split this in half and..." he offered me both halves. I took the smaller one and broke that in half so that it was only a bite.

It was just fine. It was just sweet, super soft fluff, to be honest. I was unimpressed. Edward thought it was too sweet.

Next, we tried Nutty bars, then Cosmic Brownies, Zebra Cakes, and Swiss Cake Rolls. By the time we got the Honey Buns, I was laughing so hard I was having trouble keeping things in my mouth. I spat a little milk more than once and choked on it but luckily only coughed for a moment while Edward gave me a quick rub on the back. Also more than once we had to start over because he was laughing so hard. At one point he had to yell at me to stop looking at him because he was giggling too hard.

We had so much sugar.

"Alright, everyone! There you have it! Swiss Cake Rolls are king. Cosmic Brownies may be at the bottom of our list, but are they your personal favorites? Let me know down in the comments and let me know what you'd like to see ranked next!" He pointed over to me.

"So, don't forget to like, subscribe, and hit the notification bell so you can keep up to date with all the sweet, sweet content!"

"Buh-bye!" Edward said before turning off the camera. He laughed happily as he set the remote on the table and rubbed his forehead. "I've got a sugar headache."

"I'm not surprised. You ate all of yours," I pointed at the leftovers on my plate, still picking at some of them for little bites of chocolate or cream. I would poke them with my finger and lick it off.

Edward looked at his watch again. "I can't believe how quickly we got done," he told me as we still sat the table. "I think we have time for one more video... if you're willing."

"Sure. What kind of video? I'm not sure I can do more food just yet."

"Me either," he agreed. "I was thinking since you're here... Would you like to do one of my 'Twenty Questions and an Impression' videos?"

"Oh," I drew out. "I thought you only did that with your close friends."

He was surprised by my words. I don't think he had expected me to have watched so many of his videos. There were only a few of those. Edward cleared his throat quietly. "Um, well. I mean, I've done it mostly with my friends, but it really is a game about getting to know new people while being able to practice whatever accent I may get. If you don't want to, you don't have to. I wouldn't want to make you do something you might be uncomfortable with."

I thought about it for a minute. "I'm not the most exciting person to learn about, but I don't mind."

He shot up from his chair. "Awesome! Perfect! Just give me a few moments."

Edward got reset up very quickly and had me sit alone at the desk. This time he was sitting behind the camera with his phone waiting in his hands. There was a little mic pinned to his shirt so he could be heard clearly. In front of me there was a Halloween style cheap top hat filled with little pieces of folded paper.

"Alright, three, two, one... Hello everyone and welcome back! It's time once again for everyone's favorite filler episode... _Twenty Questions and an Impression_ , the show where a friend pulls a voice from a hat, and then I ask them twenty random questions in that voice. This week we have our latest victim, the lovely Ms. Bella Swan," he pointed at me, wanting me to speak.

"Hi!" I smiled and waved to the camera. I reached into the hat and pulled out a sheet of paper when he told me to. It was handwritten and a single word. 'Southern.' "Nope," I muttered and put it back.

"Wait!" Edward laughed, "which was that?"

I was embarrassed at myself for my answer.

"Southern. Bad southern accents are like my pet peeve. Sorry."

He didn't seem bothered by my answer, just curious. "What makes you think mine will be bad?"

I looked him dead in the face with wide serious eyes. I then cocked my head to the side slowly. Then a little more at a lower angle. Edward laughed and waved me on to pick another.

"Scottish." I showed the camera the new paper.

"Oh! Yer done given me an easy one," he began in his outrageously loud fake Scottish accent. It was obnoxious.

"Alright, Mr. McDuck," I teased him, putting the hat back on the shelf. "I'm ready when you are."

"First question!" He started as he waited for the app on his phone to randomly pick a question. "Hae ye ever played a sport?"

"Yes. I did gymnastics as a kid and dance, too. And, I was a cheerleader."

He nodded, eyes still on the screen. "Question two! Whit movie scarred ye as a wee bairn?"

"Scarred me? Like stuck with me, messed me up. Ummmm..." I drew out. "Raiders of the Lost Ark. The snake part. I don't like snakes. That, or David Bowie's codpiece in Labyrinth. That ruined me forever." I looked dead-eyed into the camera again like I was reliving the trauma. I blinked very slowly.

Edward pursed his lips so as not to laugh, trying to get another question to load by wildly tapping it with his thumb. His cheeks were pleasantly pink with amusement. "Three! Whit is ye dream car?"

"A self-driving one. I haven't driven more than a few hours in like ten years," I admitted. "Cars are not really in my wheelhouse."

The next one loaded quicker. " Question Four! Is a hot dug a sandwich?"

I laughed at this one. I didn't expect it. "Um, no. A hot dog is a sausage, not a sandwich, but I know what you mean. No. It is meat stuffed into bread. A sandwich usually includes two or more separate slices of leavened bread. And, it is possible to make a hot dog sandwich, suggesting that a hot dog is not already a sandwich."

" 'At was way moor thoughtful than it deserved," he told me as he waited for the next question. "Question Fife! Whit is yer first fife jobs?"

"Oh, um," I thought about it. "I'm not sure if I've had five jobs. Let's see. I started babysitting when I was like eleven like most kids do. Then I started working at my church when I was fourteen. I had to get my Mamaw to sign a special paper and talk to someone since I was so young. I worked in the baby room there until I graduated high school."

"They lit ye wark in the wee bairns' room?" He asked still in character, surprised. "So young."

"Well, I actually started volunteering in the kid's rooms when I was like ten to get out of sitting still during church. I started out helping with the toddlers but then I got a chance to work with the babies, and I loved it."

He had a small smile on his face, "so, ye good with wee babes?"

"Yeah, I have mastered the newborn to about eighteen month age range, at least," I told him. "I love babies. Anyway, after high school, I moved to New York. I worked in a family owned Italian place in the kitchen as a cook for about five years while I put myself through school. After that, I started my career in photography and helped my friend start up her non-profit. I worked in the office. And, I've been doing that pretty much ever since. So, I guess that's five?"

"Whit sort of non-profit is it?"

"We help those who might not be able to travel for whatever reason and help them to get exposed to other cultures and travel. We help kids who have never left the Bronx get to go to places like Germany or England. Australia. Or, adults who've been unable to get out of the house because of disabilities and take them to the beach or the garden. There is a whole host of things we do every week. Long trips, day trips, two-hour outings. Classes. It's a fantastic organization that I am so proud to be a part of. It's called Culture for All, at Culture for all dot com. Please, please, please donate so we can continue to open up the world for everyone if you can." I put up prayer hands. I was willing to beg for Alice. She worked too hard. She was the only one I was willing to do it for.

"Link in the box down below!" He forgot halfway through that he needed an accent before picking it up again at the end. "Six! If animals could gab, which wood be th' rudest?"

"If animals could talk... hm..." I thought out loud, giggling a little. "Well, I think the rudest can already talk. I think it was Andrew Jackson's parrot that got kicked out of his funeral for cursing too much."

"Seriously?!" Edward laughed genuinely.

"Yeah, I think so," I smiled at his reaction. "Birds are kind of assholes anyway. They're just mad they're not dinosaurs anymore."

"Question seven," he said in the hopes to move on, half with a laugh. "Are ye close wit yer mum and dad?"

This was a rather sore spot for me. I had actually had made this speech so many times to so many people. It amazed me how much it actually came up. "Uh... no. I don't know who my father is, actually. There is no name on my birth certificate. My mom died when I was five, so I didn't really get to ask. My maternal grandmother raised me until I was fifteen, but then she passed away."

"I'm sorry," he said in his quiet normal tone. "I can ask another question. Or, we can stop."

"No, it's fine. I'm really removed from it all now." I scratched behind my ear. "It happened so long ago. Anyway, I was really lucky because my best friends' mother became my guardian and I'm still very close to her today. Hi Mrs. Brandon! Love you," I waved at the camera. "She's going to show this to every person she knows," I explained to him.

"Alright, somethin lighter now," he continued on. He grimaced when he saw it but continued. "Question eight. Whit is th' sexiest name ye can tink of?"

I looked directly into the camera. "Bella, obviously."

"Wrong. It's Edward," he told me seriously, making me laugh quietly and roll my eyes. "Nine! Whit is yer eye colour?"

I opened my eyes wide for the camera. "I have one brown and one blue eye. I have full genetic heterochromia, meaning I have two different colored eyes, or rather the blue is lacking pigment. It doesn't affect my eyesight though." I always knew that was the next question.

Edward leaned forward to look at my eyes, his head tilted slightly. I cocked my head to the side as well, keeping my eyes opened wide. "That's cool," he mumbled under his breath. "Like David Bowie."

"Bowie got his from a punch during a fight over a girl. His pupil was just always fully dilated, and he had naturally blue eyes," I replied back.

He straightened his head up. Eddie forgot the accent again. "Gah, really? I'm learning so much today."

"I am full of useless knowledge."

"Question..." He drew out, tapping on his phone for the next question.

"Ten," I answered when he couldn't think of the number.

Eddie grinned at me, "right. Not completely useless. Ten! Wood ye rather fin true love or fife million dollars?"

That was an easy one.

"True love. Money doesn't buy happiness, only security. Beside five million isn't what it use to be."

He nodded his head thoughtfully as he waited for the next question to come up on his phone. "Eleven! Top fife favorite video games. Do ye play?"

I smiled. I liked this question a lot. "I do! I used to play a lot with my husband, less so now," I started.

"You're married?" He said very quietly in his normal voice.

I hadn't even realized I had mentioned my late husband. It just slipped out. I realized I hadn't thought about him once in the past few days and felt instantly guilty for it. "No. I'm a widow, actually."

Edward turned bright red in the face, and his eyes got wide."Jesus, I am so sorry."

I laughed, but it wasn't a funny one. I rubbed my hand over my chest as I thought of what to say to him. "Really, you don't have to keep apologizing. Death... _happens._ I get it, though. What else can you say?"

"You're _so_ young though." He seemed impossibly sad for me. It was very sweet in an almost naive way.

I shrugged and shook my head as I held one hand to my stomach. It was thinking about being nervous again. I had to fight the urge to chew on my nail as well.

"Death can happen at any moment. Trust me, I know. My husband just dropped dead of an undiagnosed birth defect while getting breakfast one morning. He was healthy, active, ate right. He had a full check up the month before because we were trying to get pregnant, too. He was just forty. And he was dead before he hit the sidewalk. That was three almost four years ago, and it's still shocking," I explained my life story for some reason. I hated myself for it. I took a deep breath and forced a smile. "Anyway, my husband used to collect video games and video game systems. Half his office was just shelves and shelves of video games and the books that go with them. Even if they were terrible, for some reason," I shook my head as I thought about it. They were such a hassle to keep dusted. I always made him do it.

"I'd probably say my favorite games are," I continued, just trying to move on from our sad conversation. "Gosh, that's hard... Final Fantasy X. Kingdom Hearts, the first one. Any of the Mario Kart games. Maybe one of the Grand Theft Auto series or maybe the Mass Effect series. One and two were both great. But if we just go on the sheer number of hours played it would probably be World of Warcraft or Stardew Valley. I've played both for literal months. Don't Starve, too. Or, maybe old school Rollercoaster Tycoon."

"I like those, too," he said with the Scottish accent back in place once again.

"I'm a filthy casual though," I pointed out. I knew he was not.

"That tis th' dumbest tin," he shook his head. "Oh, that sounded more Jamaican."

"How many people are you going to offend with this accent, by the way?" I asked him curiously.

He scoffed, "well... I'm doing a near spot-on impression of me grandpa, so... at least my entire family."

I laughed, and he smiled sweetly. "Question twelve. Wood ye rather ne'er be angry again or envious again?"

"I'm not really a jealous or possessive person. But, I am angry all the time," I said a little sarcastically. "I don't know what I'd do with myself if I was never angry again though. Anger is a powerful tool. It forces change. But, I guess anger. I don't think either would be beneficial."

"Anger leads to hate," he said in a Yoda voice.

"Only if you don't do anything about it," I replied.

"Wise, you are," he did in the Yoda voice again. He cleared his throat and began again in Scottish. "Thirteen. Favorite book?"

That was an easier one. "A Stranger beside me by Ann Rule."

"Fourteen. Where war ye born?"

"Houston, Texas.

He tapped on his phone screen again. "Question fifteen. Whit any person wood ye like tae have dinner wit? Livin o ded."

"My father," I answered truthfully. That would always be my answer to that question.

"So, you really don't have any idea?" He asked in his regular voice, very quietly.

"No. Not really. I only have the vaguest context clues. My appearance is the biggest. I'm guessing he was probably Mexican or maybe Afro-Latino. My hair is pretty curly and thick, but I'm pretty light. I don't know though. My white mom worked at a Tex-Mex restaurant when she got pregnant, I think. And, I think if he had been white, or passing at least, my mom's parents would have forced a shotgun wedding but I think their racism was stronger than their religion," I explained to him. It's something I had explained many times to many people as well. Friends, curious strangers, expensive therapists… "My grandmother really improved after my grandfather and mom died though. I don't know if she knew who it was either or if I was just too young for her to tell me before she died. My grandmother didn't talk about any of it though, to be honest. She barely spoke about my mom at all."

"That's a lot for a kid to handle," he told me softly.

"I think it would be a lot for anyone at any age," I said to him. "It sucks. But we can move on though if you like."

"Right, sorry," Edward cleared his throat. "Question sixteen. Oh, no. I don't think I can ask this one." He turned very red in the face again. He dropped the accent again as well. _So much for practicing._

"What is it?" I asked, very curious. Nothing had even slowed him down much with the others.

He said it in a hushed tone, covering the mic with his hand. "Does the carpet match the drapes?"

I laughed loudly, "I've never dyed my hair before. So, take from that what you will."

"Oh god," he kind of half laughed as he rubbed his eyes. Edward was actually visibly sweating. "Okay. _Okay_ , um. Moving on. Seventeen. Whit is yer most visited website?"

"The one I put all the photos I take for just me. I spend a lot of time editing and arranging them in groups. I find it really soothing. It's my meditation."

"So, ye hav' a personal collection?" He questioned me.

"A massive one, yea. Just because I find something interesting doesn't mean it will sell as a print or poster," I told him honestly. "I'm always surprised at what sells. All my friends and family can see them though. They're not private or anything."

"I want to see them," he said normally. "If that's okay. I really like what you're selling."

"I can send you the link later," I assured him with a smile. "And, If you see anything you really like I can put it in the shop."

"Yas, thenks. Question eighteen. Whit is yae guilty pleasure?" His accent returned.

"Um... Guilty pleasures usually refer to food, and I actually have a really hard time keeping on weight so I kind of just eat everything and as much as I want. And I don't feel guilty about anything I do that gives me pleasure, to be honest." I laughed a little. "I do try to not keep the worst stuff out of the house because I will eat it all, but when I do get it, I never feel bad. Life is too short. Don't deny yourself pleasure."

Edward cleared his throat., "question nineteen. Whit is yer favorite drink?"

I think he could have guessed this answer. "Coffee."

He smiled a little. "Last question. Book o' telly?"

"Audiobook."

He voice went back to his normal enthusiastic video one. "Fantastic! And, there we have it! If you enjoyed this interview and would like to see the extended version, you can visit my page, Eddie Cullen dot com and for just a five dollar donation you can unlock unlimited access to tons of bonus content for a whole month! And best of all is that one hundred percent of donations are given to the charity of the month! So, please like, subscribe, and don't forget to hit the notifications button! Buh-bye!" He paused for a moment. "Bella, why don't you do a blurb about your website? I can add it in as an end card to anything you're in so you just don't have to keep repeating it."

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan, and I am a freelance photographer from New York City. If you're interested in purchasing a print, postcard, mug, canvas, or something else equally cool, you can visit my website Swan Photography dot com. You can also follow me on Facebook and Instagram at the same name. Thanks! Bye!"

Edward removed his mic.

"My goodness. What a video that's going to be. Don't worry, I'll not put anything too personal. I promise."

"It's fine. I don't mind. I wouldn't have told you if I was uncomfortable with it." I stood and went to retrieve my camera. I needed to put something in my hands.

"Thank you for being so open," he said, genuine and kind. His face was warm and soft, his bright green eyes sparkling as he looked at me from over his video camera. I felt a little exposed myself and did the only thing I knew to do.

I took his picture.

"You're welcome."

 **So here we learn more about our Bella and see some of the fun videos he's making online. Sad but hopeful Bella, charming Edward. I love writing these two so much. Their banter…** _ **sigh.**_

 **Thanks for reading!**


	5. Episode 5

**Chapter five-**

I woke up a little after seven in the morning despite setting my alarm for eight. The sun was just completely up, and the sunshine was quickly burning off the morning fog. I laid there for a long time, staring up at the ceiling while I tried to force myself to wake up. The bed was extremely comfortable and very cushiony, as were the pillows. The sheets were buttery indulgently soft cotton white, and the comforter was a thin gray feather down. It was nicer than any hotel, certainly.

I looked over the schedule he emailed me before for the week on my phone from the comfort of my bed to double check the work times. He was filming later with a small crew, two other guys apparently. They were filming for three different videos at three different locations, two restaurants, and a tattoo parlor. I could only assume what they would be about.

I also looked at Instagram, Facebook, a couple of news sites and the weather. There was a zero percent chance of rain for the next five days in Los Angeles. The same could not be said for Queens.

It was after ten in New York so Alice would be awake. It was a Tuesday so she would be going into the office at noon, probably. Normally I would be making her breakfast right about then. My stomach knew it, too. It would wait because of my laziness though.

" _What's for breakfast?"_ I texted her.

" _I'm going to stop by the bodega and get something. Probably a pack of doughnuts and an iced coffee. What about you?_ " She texted back almost instantly. If I knew her, she was sitting half-naked from the shower, playing on her phone, and avoiding getting ready. She could be so lazy sometimes. We both could.

" _Granola bar and an orange or two. Hot coffee. He doesn't have anything in his kitchen. It's a little weird, tbh."_

" _Well, he is a single young guy. I'm not surprised. How is he? Is he terrible? Weird? Smells like Axe body spray? A secret Swiss cheese pervert?"_

I actually laughed out loud. _"He's very nice, honestly. Downright charming, even. I thought it would be stranger staying in his house, but he's been really gracious so far. And he's refusing to let me pay for any of my food while I'm here, so I'm going to take advantage and get free food. I need the money."_

" _That's nice. He has the money. How is his house?"_

" _Beautiful. I can't wait to show you. It's kind of bare, furniture and decoration wise, in some spots though. But, he's just starting out living on his own. I have to tell you though that I have a deep personal connection with the bathrooms. They move me. They make me aspire to have better showers."_

 _"You mean ice cold, weak ass spurts of the Hudson river AREN'T your ideal shower?"_ She teased, speaking of one of our frequent water woes. The joys of living in an old building.

" _Shocking! I know! I mean, it makes my hair look great but that ain't no way to live."_

" _That's the truth. So, what are you two doing today?"_ She typed back quickly. Everyone typed faster than me.

 _"He's making videos today. I don't know much more than that. He won't be up for a while though. I woke up too early, and he sleeps really late,"_ I typed from under my covers.

" _Your body clock is still in New York."_

" _Right, and it'll correct itself just in time for me to fly back. And it'll take me a week to fix it again,"_ I complained. It happened every time I traveled anywhere.

" _Are you at least having a good time?"_

I thought about it for a second. " _Yeah, I am."_

" _Good. Getting any good pictures?"_

" _Yeah, Eddie is easy to photograph. He enjoys it and is a really good model. He knows his own angles."_

" _Is he as hot as he seems in person?"_ I snickered when I saw the words on the screen.

" _Omg, super hot. He's like seven feet tall and all muscle even though he eats like a trash panda. I think I kind of want to have his babies. Our children would be both beautiful and be able to eat anything they wanted. My dream come true."_

Alice's reply was almost instant. " _Girl, his babies would rip you apart. #tinygirlproblems"_

I laughed out loud again. She wasn't wrong at all. " _He'd probably rip me apart, are you fucking kidding? He's a damn giant."_

" _#worthit?"_

" _#ow,_ " I replied back _. "#savethevag."_

 _"I know it's been a while. But... you know... If you're going to get back in the saddle, you might as well start with someone hung like a horse."_

I snorted quietly and rubbed m _y_ forehead while I thought of how to answer her. " _You so stupid. #youneedjesus #noponyplaypls"_

" _Unless Jesus is a fine looking Latino man I don't need him. I need to go to work though. Send me some pictures later. I wanna see everything."_

" _K. Have a good day,"_ I replied and put my phone back onto the charger. I made sure my spare batteries were charged and in my camera bag as well. I was probably going to need those later in the day.

I did a quick workout then took a long drawn out shower. I must have been in there for thirty minutes, at least. Letting the conditioner sit in my hair, I stood in the middle of the streams with my eyes closed. It was so soothing. I could have slept standing up.

The house was almost eerily quiet as I padded down to his kitchen in sock covered feet. It was kind of fun sliding across the wooden floor. The coffee things he had bought for me the day before were still sitting on the kitchen bar in their boxes. I removed the coffee grinder and french press from their cardboard boxes and washed them thoroughly. I washed the new mugs and the spoons in his sink as well. I didn't know where he wanted the salt, sugar, or coffee beans, so I just left them on the counter.

I only made a small pot, just enough for me to have a couple of cups of coffee. When I was about halfway through my first mug, Edward came out of his room. He sniffed the air dramatically, lifting his chin up high as he did.

"That makes the whole house smell _so_ good," he told me as he sat down at the bar.

"Would you like a cup?" I offered.

"Yes, please."

"How do you take it?" I asked, pulling out one of the freshly washed mugs from the drain.

"A little sugar, a little creamer." He looked so tired.

"One or two sugars?"

"Two."

"The creamer is sweet," I warned.

"I know," he smiled like a child. "Otherwise it would be three. Or, five."

When he took his first sip he loudly groaned before taking another. "This is the best coffee I've had since last time I was in Australia. How did you do that?"

"Oh, it's not hard. I'll show you," I started the kettle again and washed the french press clean of the last batch. "First, you need coffee grounds. You need a generously heaping tablespoon per six-ounce cup you want to make. Not your monster mugs. A normal cup size." I ground some beans up in the little bean grinder. It only took a couple of seconds and a few pulses. "Course, not too fine. You want it chunky, or it'll get through the filter." I measured for four mugs and added a small pinch of kosher salt.

"Salt, really?" He seemed surprised.

"Just a little. Salt literally makes everything better," I told him.

When the kettle was done, I took it off the burner for a few seconds to lower the temperature of the water just a little below boiling. I poured the hot water just over the grounds, halfway full in the carafe. I set a timer on my phone for a minute. "So, you need to bloom the coffee which just means get it wet to wake it up. Jesus, _that's what she said_ ," I muttered to myself, making him laugh softly. "Anyway, once your minute is up, add the rest of the water to the top and set another timer for three minutes."

"Would you say this is quicker than a machine?" He asked, curiously.

I thought about it. "Than a pod machine? No, but they're gross. A drip, maybe. It's a little more work but it's worth it, I think. I'm not sure, I've not compared them recently."

When the timer was up I pressed down the plunger slowly, pushing all the grounds to the bottom. I poured him some more coffee in his large mug that was now empty. I prepared it with cream and sugar before passing it back to him.

"So, that's it? That doesn't seem that complicated at all. And to think I've been trying to get used to the shitty coffee you people have here!" He commented after he took another drink, "no offense."

"Obviously I'm not one of those people," I teased him dryly.

"Well, yeah. Obviously. God, this fan-fucking-tastic.," he moaned before slurping some down. "Thank you."

"I told you coffee was my favorite drink."

Someone knocked 'shave, and a haircut' on the front door before Edward's it swung open, making me jump in surprise. He seemed unfazed though. The door banged against the wall, making a loud echo down the foyer and hall.

"Hey, Boss!" A short _probably_ Asian young man said loudly. He was short, with dark almond-shaped eyes and black hair. He was well groomed and wore nicer casual clothes. Even his sneakers were perfectly white. He was extremely stylish. Behind him was a tall thin man with a scruffy face and slicked back mousy brown hair. He was very pale, and he had deep circles under his brown eyes. The taller one was thin to the point of almost gaunt. He smiled at me cheerfully.

"Hey," Edward answered him. "Sorry, I'm not ready yet. I got distracted." He stood up from the bar. "Seth. Tyler. This is Bella, the photographer I was telling you about. Bella, this Seth," he pointed out the shorter gentlemen who rushed over to shake my hand. The tall one came over and did the same but calmly with large slow strides. "And, that's Tyler. It's okay if you confuse them for one another. They're obviously very hard to tell apart. "

"I mean, we're practically twins," Tyler said quietly with a small smile on his long face. His eyes were small, and they seemed to close when he spoke.

I giggled softly, "hi, lovely to meet you. Just let me know if I ever get in your way."

"Are you going to join us in the videos?" Tyler asked pleasantly. "We have a lot of fun together when we make them."

I looked over at Edward and shrugged in an answer. "I enjoyed doing them yesterday, but it's up to him, of course. He's the boss. I'm just here to take pictures and not get in the way."

"Absolutely not in the way! More the merry," Edward said cheerfully. "Alright, let me go get dressed. I'll be right back," and then he rushed off, his bare feet smacking on the floor as he went.

"Is there any coffee left?" Seth asked me eagerly, eyeing Edward's empty mug.

"Sure is." I pulled out another clean mug. "Tyler, would you care for some, too?"

"Yes, ma'am," he answered politely.

"Are you from the south?" I asked as he came to sit down at the bar.

"My parents and I are from Tennessee, but I grew up all over. I was an army brat. How could you tell?" He asked. "I don't have much of an accent."

"You're so polite. You were either southern or Canadian. Ma'am gives it away, though," I smiled at him, friendly.

Tyler nodded his head thoughtfully. "So, you're from New York? Did you grow up there? You don't sound like a yankee."

"No, I grew up outside of Houston in a little town about an hour away."

"Is this your first time in LA?" Seth asked.

"Yeah. I've been to California, but I went to San Francisco for a volunteering thing I do."

"I'm from San Francisco," Seth said excitedly. "Did you do all the fun tourist shit? See the bridge?"

"Oh yeah. It was a... _bridge._ It's impressive, I guess." I made a little face. "I was kind of worried the entire time I'd see someone jump off. It actually gave me a lot of anxiety," I admitted to him. "I'm kind of morbid that way," I said as a way of a little warning.

"I'd be paranoid, too. People try to jump there all the damn time. I think they put nets up and that helps, but you know how people are." Seth took his cup and thanked me. I took the milk and creamers from the fridge so they could make their drinks how they liked.

"It seems like such a terrible way to die, jumping off a bridge. You have time to regret what you have done and know that it's going to hurt when you hit the water. I can't imagine." I shook the images of my head as I thought of the freezing San Francisco Bay. I had never been one to be suicidal. Life ended too quickly on its own.

"I'm gone for five minutes, and you're already talking about killing yourselves?" Edward joked when he came out. He was wearing a nice pair of dark, tight jeans that reminded me of the ones you would see in Texas. The expensive wannabe cowboy jeans. He was wearing a blue button-down shirt and a black vest as well. I felt instantly underdressed.

"Do I need to wear nicer clothes?" I asked, looking at my flannel and tank top combination with jeans.

"No, you're fine. He's just a fancy bitch," Seth joked. Edward laughed, throwing his head back dramatically with his hands on his hips.

"Ha. Ha. Har. Fuck you, sir. I am not a bitch," he said in an English accent.

"No, he's a hipster," Tyler interjected evenly. Edward clutched his imaginary pearl necklace.

"Take that back!"

"If he could grow a mustache, he'd have one of those goofy handlebar ones," Seth laughed as he imagined it.

"No. No, I would not. My best mate Jasper has one, and it's _stupid_. Why are you teasing me in front of the pretty girl?" Eddie pretended to be wounded. I gently patted his shoulder as I walked by.

"I'm not a girl. I'm a woman," I noted as I walked to go get my camera and my shoes. I heard Seth and Tyler viciously continue to tease him as I went.

"Right! She's a woman, you chauvinist swine! She's a guest in your home, and you're STILL making her make the coffee for you?" Seth was fake insulted on my behalf. "You know, he thought you were a dude," he shouted down the hall after me.

"I didn't know! My manager kept saying 'he' and Swan Photography doesn't tell you a whole lot about _gender_ , thank you! Not that it matters. And, I didn't ask her to!" He defended himself. "I mean, kinda, but not like that!"

"It's surprising, especially coming from a man with four older sisters. You'd think they would have beaten it out of him," Tyler added, speaking directly to Seth who was shaking his head and had his arms crossed. I could see them as I came back down the hall.

"My sisters never beat me. They loved me and babied me. And, played with me all the time like I was a damn dress up Barbie doll," he mumbled the last part to himself.

"And, that's why you are a fancy bitch now," I replied as I came back into the room with my shoes slipped on and my camera bag over my shoulder.

Tyler and Seth cackled in pleasure at me teasing their friend. I smiled at him innocently. Well, he had said he liked my acerbic wit.

"So, no vest then? Is this what we're trying to say? As meanly as possible?" He asked me directly, very sarcastically. I nodded with a little smile.

I reached up to undo another button down on his shirt after he removed his vest and tossed it to the side. He almost looked uncomfortable the way he had it before. I adjusted his collar a little. "That's better."

"Thanks," he said very quietly with a smile. Edward cleared his throat. "Alright, let's get this show on the road."

Our first stop was a doughnut shop known for its fancy pastries and weird flavor combinations. We were coming later in the afternoon to avoid the morning rush. We toured their kitchens, and they showed us each product they handmade. They had Edward decorate doughnuts with icing and bacon, something that made him very happy.

"American bacon is very different from the rest of the world's bacon, but I really like it," he said into the camera as Tyler filmed and Seth held a boom mic to help with the audio. "It's super crispy." He took a big bite of bacon, making a mess as it shattered to bits in his hands. "Shit!"

They would take turns in different spots for different takes. They seem to know what they were doing, and the tempo was all set by Edward. When they set up for the taste test part of the video I took pictures all around the closed restaurant. I took maybe two hundred photos of the colorful and weird breakfast foods. When I finally sat down for my part in the video, I had already taken close to five hundred pictures. We weren't even halfway through the day.

I sat very close to Edward on the bench at a table covered in doughnuts. "Okay, we're all set?" He asked me with a small smile.

"Ready when you are," I replied.

"Alright. And three, two _one._.. I'm so excited to be joined today by my new friend, Bella!" He motioned to me grandly.

"Hi," I smiled and waved to the camera.

"So, do you like doughnuts?" He asked like a late night host. I gave my best interview voice like I had practiced in the shower a million times when I gave my pretend interviews.

"I do! I love them. I grew up eating them a lot. Texas is big into doughnuts, so there are little family shops everywhere. We took a few dozen doughnuts to church with us every Sunday morning. My grandmother would make them herself."

" _Every_ Sunday?" He seemed genuinely surprised.

"Yup, for the church elders who came in early and got ready for services. Someone would make coffee and bring juice and milk. My grandma brought doughnuts."

"That's a lot of doughnuts. So, what's your favorite?"

I worried my lip as I thought of my answer. "My favorite fried doughnut is probably just a good glazed or chocolate. A cake one would be blueberry glazed. I like traditional flavors. But, there are none I dislike really."

"What do you think the best doughnut drink is?" He asked. "I mean, drink to have with a doughnut."

"If it's a cold day, hot chocolate. If it's hot like right now, whole white milk or chocolate milk. I like both."

"I'm surprised you didn't say coffee! You have a detailed answer for everything," Edward laughed, charming and sweet. "I love it. Alright, so, we've got a dozen of their most popular flavors, and we've got a plate and a knife. We're going to cut up these babies and eat as much sugar as we possibly can."

We took turns trying each flavor and giving our reactions over it. By the seventh one, there was a mild sugar buzz rushing in the back of my head, and I'm pretty sure I had chocolate on my face. Seth and Tyler tried them as well, giving their reactions while Edward filmed. I took pictures as he did.

The whole thing was so much fun. Everyone was laughing and covered in sugar. The baker was more than happy to get the positive attention from Edward's video. It would probably get ten million views in just a few days. It would bring in hundreds of new customers.

The shop gave them a few boxes of the doughnut to take with us when we finally left. We had been there for maybe three hours in total. It didn't really feel like work though. I was having a great time.

The next restaurant was a traditional Korean barbeque. It smelled like heaven. Korean was probably one of my favorite foods. Or well, any Asian was. The inside was sleek and very modern looking, everything bright and clean. The owner was a young man whose parents were from South Korea, and he was raised in LA.

This one we didn't tour the kitchen. This video was all about eating. The restaurant was known for its large family meal that was supposed to serve at least eight. There was only four of us.

The meal included Bulgogi, galbi, and a whole marinated and crispy fried duck. It was served with Kimbap in three different styles. As well a whole host of sides including the best kimchi I had ever eaten and a fire hot cast iron bowl filled with soft white rice that was now perfectly browned on the bottom. Everything was served with buchimgae, little Korean pancakes.

Seth sat in the center and explained everything enthusiastically. He gave a monologue about growing up a mixed kid with a Chinese Korean mom and a white father and how his mother cooked every day and the foods he ate as a kid. And he ended with, "but, honestly, I just wanted to come here to eat all this amazing food and not have to pay for it myself."

"Here here," I clinked my teacup against his beer.

We ate for a solid hour. The doughnuts before had been a dozen bites spread over an hour period. But there was so much food to try at this place. And, I loved all of it. Seth praised my chopstick skills. We pinched at each other for several minutes after going after the same dumpling.

"Thanks. My mother in law taught me," I told him as I waved about a piece of broccoli like a savage. My grandmother would have been horrified.

"Is she Asian?" He asked.

I laughed. "No, Jewish."

"Meh, close enough," Tyler said dryly from behind the camera. I was going to really like him. They were all very funny. Edward was clearly having a great time as well. Tyler was the designated driver, so the two boys tried a few different kinds of Korean beer.

I was stuffed to the very brim. There was so much food to take back with us, in probably a half a dozen boxes. Seth claimed it all for himself. It was going to be his dinner for the week.

Each man was a natural in front of and behind the camera. They all worked very well together and encouraged me to take as many pictures of possible. Sometimes they would even point out pictures for me to take. By the time we had left my photo count was over fifteen hundred.

"We're not supposed to be to the tattoo shop for an hour, and I need to walk all this off. I think there is a nice park on the way. Let's stop there. It'll get a good place for Bella to take pictures," Edward suggested with a hand on his full stomach. He sat in the passenger seat beside Tyler. "It's going to be sunset soon though."

"That would be good," I agreed. "Dusk is the best time to take pictures."

Tyler and Seth set off to take background shots for the videos with their cameras, going in separate directions. Edward decided he wanted to go walk around the trail that looped the park. It was just starting to turn orange with light streaks of pink in the sky.

"So, how is it going?" He asked me, looking back over his shoulder just as I took his picture in the perfect light.

"Good," I answered as I took his picture again. This time of him smiling and almost looking shy. "Sick of me yet?"

"Not at all. I like working with you. You're a natural."

"You think?" I asked.

He stopped at a statue of someone I didn't know and leaned against it. "Yes. You're very well spoken."

"I took speech and drama in school. I'm pretty good at turning on that Texas Beauty Queen voice when I need to." I took his picture as he watched me. His arms crossed over his chest as it began to get a little breezy. Goosebumps crawled up my arms.

"Texas beauty queen?" Edward questioned curiously.

I turned on my thickest, sweetest, accent, making my eyes real wide as I smiled, "hi there! My name is Bella Marie, and I'm from Harris County, Texas! My hobbies include music, dancing, and cooking! My talents include playing the fiddle AND the banjo! Yeahaw, y' all," I deadpanned the last two words.

He actually threw his head back in laughter at my silly voice.

"Oh, my god. Yes, you're right. You are good at that."

"Are you laughing at my real accent?" I said very seriously. His eyes grew wide in worry before I laughed. "It is, though. My real accent. It's okay, it's funny as fuck."

He looked at me a little bashfully, his hands rubbing up against his arms because it was starting to get chilly. "It's cute, I like it."

"Well, I'm glad someone does. It's terrible. Anyway, what are we doing at the tattoo shop, exactly?" I asked him, changing the subject because I felt flustered at his compliment.

He pushed off the statue. "I'm getting my first tattoo."

"And, you're filming the experience?" I questioned.

"Of course. Then I can write it off as a tax expense," Edward joked.

I rolled my eyes at his answer. "What are you getting?"

"Cullen family crest on my chest." He placed his hand somewhere over his heart. "The artist designed it for me already. I'm really excited. It's pretty sweet."

"And this is your very first? Any piercings or anything?"

"Nope. None," he shook his head.

"Oh, boy," I laughed and smiled at him. "Good luck with that. I hope it's small."

"Hurting myself always gets more views. It's fine," he answered, a little too self-aware. "I don't think I want any piercings though. I don't think I could care for them properly. I'd probably lose an ear."

"I have a bunch." I lifted my hair to reveal my rows of simple studs I was currently sporting. There were three in each ear in a neat little row.

"Do they hurt?" He brushed his hand just against the edge of my hair so he could get a better look at my earrings.

I held my head very still so he could look. "Of course when you get them. They don't hurt afterward unless you don't take care of them."

"They look nice on you."

I smoothed my hair back over my shoulder.

"Thanks."

We walked in silence for a while. There was starting to be a hint of purple as the orange and pink became more intense along the horizon. The palm trees swayed in the wind. We stopped so I could take just the perfect picture of the sunset. I put my camera away once it became too dark. Street lights came on just as we reached an empty playground.

Together we each sat on the swings, side by side.

"So, you were interested in drama?" Edward asked me suddenly. "You took it in school, yeah?"

"Yeah, in high school and some college. Just a little. I don't think I was that good," I told him honestly. "I never had a lead role in anything. Just supporting roles. Chorus line, usually."

He shrugged. "Well, maybe that's because you're just supposed to be yourself in front of the camera."

"Are you yourself in front of the camera?" I leaned my forehead against the chain, looking at him.

"No," he shook his head. "I am a character of myself."

"You are more self-aware than I'd imagine you be from your videos," I said truthfully. "I mean that as a compliment even if it doesn't sound like it. I'd imagine most celebrities aren't self-aware."

Edward scoffed quietly.

"Do you really think I'm a celebrity?"

"Why else would I be here?"

"Good point," he dug his feet into the small pebbles under the swings. "I'm still kinda feeling new to this."

"Don't worry. Me too," I said quietly, swallowing back some of my nervousness so I could give him a little reassuring smile.

Thankfully Seth came to save us from our awkward silence. It was time to head to the tattoo shop.

It was in a strip mall, and the outside wasn't much to look at, but the inside of the shop was very clean with hundreds of tattoos on the wall on posters or in frames.

Edward spoke to the owner of the shop who was doing the art himself. They talked about the things you should know before you get a tattoo and how to take care of them for the camera.

"Tyler doesn't have any tattoos, but I know Seth has a couple. Do you have any, Bella?" Edward asked me, catching me off guard because I was behind the camera.

"I have a ton," I answered, coming around for the camera because he motioned for me to do so. "I tend to put them in places that are easy to hide though."

"How many do you have?" He asked.

"Oh, um, a few dozen? At least. I'm not sure. Some are really small." I tried to count in my head but quickly gave up.

"Can I see any of them?" Edward asked curiously.

"Um, sure," I said kicked off my shoes and removed my socks. I pulled up my blue jeans, showing the ones on the tops of my feet and ankles. Each foot had several stars across them, colored in a rainbow. I had a little black dragon high on one ankle and a series of little tattoos. I called them my charms because they were for different things that had happened in my life. I removed my flannel shirt, placing it carefully on my bag so it wouldn't touch the floor. I pulled up my shirt to show the variety on my back and belly. Roses, lilies, and pansies decorated my shoulder blade. The other had a watercolor version of an old-fashioned camera. It had been a birthday present. A lot of them had been. "I've got more, but I'd have to take my clothes off to show you."

"Holy shit! I had no idea!" Edward exclaimed loudly. He stopped himself from touching me, pulling his fingers back at the last minute.

"I try to look professional."

"I love them though!" He said as he looked over my back and stomach. The artist looked at them as well, touching me with gloved hands. He traced his finger over the vintage bakeware pattern on my ribs. It was orange and red, just like my grandmother's favorites.

"This is some quality ink," The artist told me, impressed.

"Thanks. I've spent thousands over the years. I'd love something new, but I've been broke the past couple of years now," I told him honestly as he looked at my cross stitch rainbow heart with a needle' sticking' into it that was under my left breast.

"Yo, do you think you could give her a tattoo after me as well?" Edward asked the tattoo artist. "For the video."

"If you pay for it, I can do whatever you want," the guy answered. "I'd normally be closed right now, so I don't have any appointments coming in."

"Are you serious?" I asked Edward.

"Yeah, if you want one. Do you know what you'd like to get?" He asked me seriously.

"I know exactly what I want to get," I pulled my phone from my pocket and brought up a picture I had taken. It was of a bejeweled butterfly, lined in rose gold. "It'd like it as jewel-toned as possible with blues, greens, and purples like this," I explained. "Is that possible?"

"Yeah, Mama. I got you. Where you want it?" The artist grinned at me.

"Collarbone, just below," I showed him, pushing the strap of my shirt to the side. "About three inches across."

"Let me work on his piece, and I'll hook you up after."

Edward was visibly nervous by the time he got shirtless in the chair. I hadn't realized _just_ how well muscled and defined his chest was until that point. His arms didn't really give it all away. He didn't have an eight-pack by any means, but his shoulders and chest were broad and well toned. He was obviously sucking his stomach in for the camera though. Not that I blamed him.

I felt the heat creep up my neck as I took pictures of him in the chair from a half a dozen angles. I took photos with my macro lens as the artist laid down the stencil and afterward when he pressed the needle into Edward's flesh for the first time.

It took about a minute of the needle for him to go, "motherfucker!"

"Doing okay, boss?" Seth asked with a chuckle from behind the camera. Clearly, he was unconcerned.

"It feels like I'm being stabbed a million times in a row in the chest by a very tiny needle," he said very sarcastically.

"Explaining things to you very accurately in an Australian accent, brought to you by Eddie Cullen," I said directly into the camera, making Tyler chuckle.

"Come for the quality content, stay for the sexy accent," Edward said with a scrunched up nose as the artist filled in the black background of the crest. He was clearly in pain.

"That's probably going to be the worst part," I told him as I examined the outline he was filling in. "The rest is going to be quick little swipes with a smaller needle."

"She right," the artist agreed, wiping away some ink with a paper towel. Edward was bleeding a little bit. "Breathe, man. You're holding your breath."

"Eddie," I got his attention because he was looking a little panicked, to be honest. "In through your nose, hold it and count to four, let it out through your mouth slowly. Repeat."

I breathed with him for several seconds. He became less tense. The tattoo was quickly coming together. It was a black shield with an outline of a lion raised in attack. The outside was lined with red and black ribbons and tiny red roses on black vines circling it.

His eyes were actually watering. Towards the end of the crest work he really started using more interesting combinations of curse words. "Holy mother of shit fuckers, you ball-less twat monkey!"

"A ball-less twat monkey?" Seth asked, confused and bemused. "Where in your brain comes up with these?"

"The same place that comes up with terrible video ideas that hurt me," he complained, his eyes closed. "Why do you have so many tattoos? How?"

"I like pain," I answered mildly, earning a groan from him. He didn't open his eyes.

"Fucking _obviously_."

I chuckled at his answer, "it's not that bad, you big baby. You're just a big ham."

"It _hurts._ "

"Try having it done on your feet. Or, ribs," I told him. "You'll be fine. Just stopping tensing up and breathe. Pain is in the mind."

He complained the entire time and yet he loved the results at the end. I took close up pictures of the tattoo and of his face, of the blood that was just pooling at the surface mixed with ink. I think I liked the ones of him making hurt faces better. They were funnier.

The artist had to clean up and design my tattoo real quick, so we had a few minutes of downtime. We decided to bring some of the doughnuts in from the car and have a snack. The artist had one as well as he worked on the line art. Tyler was going to take the rest home with him since Seth got the Korean. He was going to take them to his girlfriend.

When it was my turn, I took off my flannel shirt again and laid it on top of my camera bag along with my camera.

"Where do you want it?" He asked as he held up the temporary stencil to put on. I tried to adjust my shirt and bra, but it wasn't working at all.

I removed my tank top and put it on my other shirt. I had a sports bra on so I removed the right strap from my shoulder and tucked it into my bra. Carefully I showed him the spot, adjusting it just so. I didn't realize until after the artist had put it on that the boys were all very quiet. Both Tyler and Seth were filming, their faces obscured by the camera. Edward looked utterly shocked though.

"What?" I asked as I laid back in the chair. Grabbing my shirts, I tucked them under my head for a pillow.

"What? Oh? Um, nothing," Edward shook his head. He was trying very hard not to look at my chest. "You've got a lot of tattoos. Do they all have stories?"

"Some do. They represent events and people. But, not all them. Sometimes a girl just likes cute ass little dragons when she's eighteen."

He smiled at my answer.

Edward sat beside me on a stool, chatting with me as I got tattooed. "Maybe I am a bitch," he told me as I practically nodded off with one of my arms draped over my eyes. He seemed almost annoyed with himself at that point.

"But you're a fancy one," I assured him with a little yawn.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	6. Episode 6

**Chapter Six-**

I woke up at five in the morning and groaned in pain. I laid there in bed for several seconds before I remembered why my shoulder hurt the way it did. It wasn't intense, but my collarbone throbbed a little. Stumbling to the bathroom in the dark, I flicked on the light. It was blinding, and I grunted again in annoyance, my hand flying up to cover my eyes. My hair was everywhere, half of it in a halo two inches around my head. I looked insane with a large pillow indent lines on my face.

Standing in front of the mirror, I carefully removed the bandage for my new tattoo. There was a little ink and blood on the cotton pad but not much. Carefully, with the soap the artist gave me, I washed the tattoo twice, just to make sure it was extra clean. Gingerly I dabbed it with a towel before rubbing the lotion for it into my tender flesh. It would take a few days for the worst scabs to form, but for the moment my bejeweled butterfly was extra fresh and shiny. I made sure to rub the extra lotion on the rest of my ink that I could easily reach.

I loved my new tattoo. It was hyper-realistic and looked like an actual jeweled brooch pinned to my bare chest. I took a half dozen pictures to show Alice later when she was awake with my phone.

I couldn't fall back asleep, so I worked for a while on the pictures I had taken the evening before. Edward took my camera at some point and started taking photos of the shop and me. Some of them weren't terrible, especially with some decent editing. He was so tall that the pictures were from a wildly different angle from my own. I liked them.

In all for the previous day, I took over three thousand pictures. I was giving myself a ridiculous amount of work. So, of course, I gave myself more.

I took pictures of the sunrise over his pool and the exquisite mountains. The sunlight was beautiful as it began to pour over the city. It was perfectly golden and lovely.

I had my coffee outside, enjoying the serenity. You couldn't get that kind of quiet in Queens, probably not even at three in the morning.

After working out, I showered and dressed nicely for the day in my loosest blouse. We would be going to the recording studio that day so that he could do his voiceover for a cartoon series. He would be doing his entire part in just two days worth of work for a whole twenty-episode series. This was his second day, having recorded a couple of weeks before for it already. He had to be there just after noon, Twelve fifteen pm to be exact, and he didn't come out of his room until just after eleven in the morning.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," he mumbled in a rush. "I should have been up sooner. We'll stop for something to eat on the way," Edward shoved his keys into his pocket as well as his wallet from the bowl on the table in the foyer. He yawned widely before rubbing his thumbs deep into his eyes several times. "I couldn't sleep."

"That sucks. I woke up at five," I said sympathetically.

He looked horrified on my behalf. " _Jesus,_ I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's fine. My body is still used to home. Time zone and everything. I got pictures of the sunrise, though. It was gorgeous."

"Oh, well, that's good then. I can't wait to see them," he smiled awkwardly.

The studio wasn't far away. We went to a bagel shop that was on the way. I ordered a blueberry bagel with strawberry cream cheese with fresh fruit and yogurt. I always enjoyed a good breakfast for lunch. Edward bought himself an egg sandwich on an everything bagel. He waited to eat it until we were in the parking lot of the studio, ten minutes before he was supposed to be inside.

"I must seem a little bit of a mess," he said through a bite of his sandwich, looking forward at the building almost nervously.

"Why would I think that?" I offered him a bite of my fruit. He took a slice of melon. All of the fruit was really fresh and sweet.

"I sleep till almost noon every day. I'm not that organized." He took a bite of sandwich. "I'm kind of winging it."

I shook my head. "I don't care when you sleep. You work hard, so you do you. And, you're here early, so I don't see how this is disorganized. I don't judge you for it, you're doing better than me. That's for sure."

"I don't like rushing."

I shrugged, "no one does. And, everyone is winging it. Just so you know."

"I suppose that's true," he said thoughtfully into his hot tea before drinking it down in one long gulp. I hoped it wasn't too hot. Edward just continued to look forward as he slowly ate.

"You really are anxious, aren't you?" I asked him curiously. "That sounds insulting. I don't mean it to be. I mean, I'm anxious, too. I understand how you feel. Don't worry. Don't listen to the little voices, you're doing just fine. I'm not judging you," I promised him.

He glanced over and smiled. "You've been in therapy."

"Oh, for years and years. Can't you tell?" I smiled slightly. "It sucks but I get it."

Edward sighed and then took a deep breath.

"I need to get in there."

"You got this," I assured him quietly, "I'm excited to see you do your work. I have no idea how any of this is done so you'll have to teach me everything."

He got out of the car and opened my door for me.

"It's easy. I stand in a black closet and make crazy noises for several hours straight."

"Sounds exciting," I said dryly.

"Very," he opened the front door to the building for me.

The building was rather nondescript on the outside but the inside it was decorated with prints of cartoons all over the walls and insultingly bright carpet. As soon as we walked in the build, there was an assistant rushing us back to wherever Eddie was recording. My presence was already known about because they handed me a visitor's pass with my name on it.

Edward was quickly set up in a room, and I sat on the opposite side of some glass to watch him work. There were several people in there with me of various ages, genders, and nationalities. I took pictures of them, and him, while they were working. I had to be careful not to bother anyone. No one seemed to mind me though. I was quiet and wasn't using a flash.

Watching him work was so interesting. He was so talented. His voice did things I didn't quite understand, and it could be so different for one moment to the next. The director, a little black woman with amazing short cotton white hair, had him do takes in several ways and praised each before trying another. At one point he screamed comically for an hour.

They worked for two hours solid before Edward had to stop for something to drink and a bathroom break. He chatted with the director who was talking about a future project they were going to work on together for another television show. I took a picture from my low spot in my corner chair, looking up at them talking to each other thoughtfully about what they wanted out of a character. He was so passionate as he spoke. His movements were extremely animated. The director was clearly engaged with what he was saying too.

I had no idea what he was recording for, he couldn't tell me yet, but his character was hilarious. And, from what I could guess, a terrible _maybe_ villain? Or, maybe just the group asshole? I wasn't sure. They worked for another five solid hours before they decided to finally call it a wrap for the evening. If they needed him to record anything else they would call him in later.

It was just after eight in the evening when he was done. Our food from earlier was long gone. Edward decided he wanted to eat right away, having been on his feet all day and already tired. So we stopped to eat at a little family-owned pizza joint. We sat in a small corner at a red gingham cloth covered table under a huge Tiffany style light. It probably hadn't changed since the seventies.

I ordered an Arnold Palmer, an iced tea and lemonade, to drink and he got himself a beer. We ordered a pepperoni pizza, and he ordered wings to start with. I ordered a salad to go with mine. I needed the vegetables. When it arrived, I picked at it with my fork, my cheek in my palm and my elbow on the table. I was exhausted.

"How is it?" He questioned quietly.

I scrunched up my face a little. "It's fine."

"You don't seem very enthusiastic about it," his voice was just as tired as he appeared and I felt.

"Oh," I adjusted in my seat. I didn't want to seem rude about free food. "I don't know, I miss real food. It's fine."

"This isn't real food?" Edward asked curiously.

"I miss my own cooking, I mean," I explained. "I'm spoiled to my own food. I don't usually eat out this much in a row anymore. I do the cooking for me and my roommate."

"What do you like to cook?" He asked as he sipped his beer.

"I try to do healthy stuff, but Alice and I are working on being fatties. So, lots of carbs and cheese."

"So, like pizza," he chuckled.

"We do pizza a lot," I admitted. "I do a lot of Tex-Mex. Being Texans, it's one of our great loves, but you can't get it good anywhere outside of Texas really."

"What makes it Tex-Mex?"

I laughed quietly as I tried to think about how to explain it. "You see, you stuff it with cheese. Then you deep fry it and then you cover it in a cheese sauce. Then put more shredded cheese on top. Then add salsa and all-you-can-eat chips."

"Oh, my hips just got wider thinking about it," he teased in a high pitched Scottish accent. "Oi, I became me Gran there for a sec," he said in his normally deep voice. I giggled, making him smile. "I eat terribly, too."

"I've noticed." I eyed his wings.

"It is _literally_ the only reason I work out."

I rolled my eyes. "You could afford to pay someone to do that, you know. Cook, I mean."

"For just me? Seems a waste." He shook his head as he ate.

I rolled the cherry tomato around with my fork. "Well, you're worth a lot now. Your health is your greatest asset. The healthier you are, the more you can work. And you may look great, but looks can be deceiving. It's what's inside that counts."

I realized I said too much. I was grateful for our pizza's arrival. I hadn't meant to be rude to him.

"You're right. I guess I have to see myself as a product now," he replied once the waiter had gone.

"That's rather unnerving. But, we're all products in some way. We're always trying to sell ourselves to someone for something. Ugh, depressing." I took a big bite of pizza. It was _fine._ I had much better before. I drizzled some of the hot honey on the table all over my slice. That made it much better. "But, it is always important to care about your health. It's selfish not to."

"Selfish, how?" He questioned softly.

"People love you. Your family. Friends. They deserve the best you so you can do the best for them. You don't have to be a vegan who works out four hours a day. But you can at least try to eat whole, freshly cooked food, and stuff... not salt soaked cardboard. At least, every once in a while."

He drank his beer down quickly and ordered water to drink for the rest of the meal.

Edward looked at his plate with a sigh. "You're not wrong. It gives me something to at least consider. I am going to be so busy soon, too. How do you even hire someone to do that, you know?"

"Google is amazing," I answered dryly.

He rubbed the back of his neck with his long fingers. Slowly as he nodded his head, he answered, "oh. Duh. Right. True story. There is probably a website."

"Probably a few," I agreed.

"This adulting thing is goddamn tedious. I'm good at getting my bills paid, but I lack all the other skills I need, I think."

I added some red pepper to my slice of pizza. "That's more than some can accomplish. I'll tell you a secret though... it's always going to be _something._ You can't do everything for yourself all the time. It's okay to delegate and to ask for help."

"I forget that sometimes," he said after a long pause.

"Everyone does."

We didn't speak much for the rest of the meal.

When we arrived back to his home I was so tired I went straight to bed. Within moments of my head hitting on the soft pillow, I was out like a light.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	7. Episode 7

**Trigger warnings for mentions of death and drug use.**

 **Chapter seven-**

It was still dark outside when I woke up, but I had slept enough. I laid sleepily across the bed, watching the sunrise just as it peaked over the horizon. It was perfect. After my workout, I showered and got ready for our day ahead. There wasn't anything major planned work wise. I had a granola bar, an orange, and some coffee by myself outside by the pool and used this much needed alone time to catch up on the already thousands of pictures I had taken. I would be working on them for several days. That wasn't even counting the ones I was taking just for myself. I put those in a special file to work on later.

Frankly, I was going to get sick of Edward's stupidly handsome face at some point very soon, I was sure. But not yet. I had just figured out the perfect settings in Lightroom with his skin tone and hair.

It was just after noon when I finally saw him emerge from his bedroom. He was covered in sweat from working out in his little home gym, and he was shirtless. Edward was going to the kitchen to get himself a drink from the refrigerator. He didn't notice me at first outside, unfortunately. He stood in front of the fridge, drinking from a half gallon jug of milk with one hand on his hip. Slowly his eyes locked on me as he continued to drink and ever so slightly turn his head to the side like a confused puppy.

I wished I had my camera for it. I wasn't prepared. _What a shame._

"Good morning," he said cheerfully after coming outside the glass door. Edward still had milk at the corners of his mouth.

"Afternoon," I answered in return.

"Meh, close enough," he waved his hand at me. "So, you said you were sick of eating out and wanted to cook real food, yeah?"

"Yeah," I looked up at him curiously.

"Let me shower, and we can run to a proper market. I'll buy the groceries if you cook," he offered.

"Do you have time for that?"

"Yeah. I'm going to do a little recording and editing today, but it's all at home. I _need_ a home-cooked meal. I haven't had one in ages. Like real proper food not from a box."

"What do you want?" I asked. I wasn't too picky and didn't mind making him something he was craving.

Edward just shrugged.

"You're the chef. You can pick the menu. Carbs and cheese, right? I trust your tastes. Surprise me."

"I guess we'll go to the store and we'll see what looks good," I answered, closing my laptop to put away so I could get ready to leave.

While he was in the shower, I looked up the nearest grocery store and downloaded it's the app to look for coupons and see what was on sale. He didn't take that long, just combing back his reddish brown hair after his shower. He still seemed steamy fresh from the hot water. His musky scent radiated off of him liked a fresh baked good. It made me want to take a bite.

He bought himself a coffee and snack from the cafe inside the store, eating a sandwich as he walked around the with me.

First I grabbed some potatoes and a large box of nice looking baby portabella mushrooms that were on a good sale. Next, I picked out some shallots, tomatoes, and a large head of garlic, as well as a bag of baby spinach. I also picked out a small bunch of bananas for breakfast for me the rest of the time I was there. I could not survive on granola and oranges alone.

I also got a bag of mixed salad. _I might as well try to pretend to be healthier._ I had given the stupidly uncomfortable speech the night before, after all.

I picked out a couple of nice cheeses from the large fancy cheese section that was right next to the bakery. There I decided on a crunchy dense french bread. The store was upper scale with a massive variety of in-store baked goods. When I couldn't decide I just went basic.

"Do you like chicken?" I asked as we went through the meat section freezers. He was being surprisingly quiet that day. I worried he was getting sick of me already.

"Love chicken," he said brightly before sipping on his coffee.

"White or dark meat?" I asked thoughtfully I looked through our choices while trying to steal glances in his direction.

"White, please."

I picked out a package of split chicken breast with the ribs and skin still on. I selected a few things in the spice aisle and got some real unsalted butter as well as some more milk and heavy cream. Every once in a while he would add something to the cart that was absolute junk. It was better than eating out though.

I said nothing of course. I had been enough of a loudmouth asshole.

Edward wanted ice cream for dessert. We got hot fudge, whipped cream, and cherries to go along with an assortment of flavors that he picked out from the freezer section. He got six different pints. He even mixed brands.

When we got back to his place, he helped me put it all away before going to get set up for some videos. He was just making a couple that day. One was weird Asian sodas, and the other was weird Kit Kat flavors from Japan. A fan sent them in from Tokyo just so he could try them. He asked me to be in them. I agreed happily.

So, perhaps not sick of me quite yet _hopefully._

I took pictures of him setting up, of the sodas and candy all neatly lined up by him. I took many photos of his lovely hands as he rearranged them for his own pictures. And I took photos of him acting as his own photographer again, too.

"Can I do something?" I asked as he arranged them again, unsatisfied. He seemed to be struggling a little. Eddie appeared to be deleting everything he was taking.

"Sure."

I arranged the candies and took his camera. I changed a couple of settings and knelt down just a bit to get the right angle. I took several pictures, adjusting to do it from a different perspective. I showed him the results. "The wrappers are reflective so you have to adjust for the glare, and by arranging them in pairs with complementary colors it leads the eye through the picture."

"Oh, yes. That is better," he agreed quietly, genuinely pleased. "I don't know much about color, obviously. Thanks."

It was amazing to see him change and light up in front of the camera as he began to work. One moment he was bright and bubbly and then it was off like a switch. But, it was so much fun to play with him. Act with him. Be silly with him. We had too much sugar by the end, and I laughed so much I spurted soda out of my mouth at one point. Thankfully not a lot. He was purposely trying to get me to do it just like I had done with the milk though.

By the time we were done, it was getting later in the afternoon. Edward needed to work in his office editing, so I gave him some space. I went into his kitchen and began to prepare things for dinner since it would take a couple of hours. I turned on his large gas oven and seasoned my chicken so it could sit with the spices marinating into it for a few moments while I chopped and sliced my vegetables. Dicing the little potatoes, I put them onto boil while I was grating the cheeses.

It was very meditative in a way.

The potatoes were drained then tossed in a mixture of butter, olive oil, and seasonings before being coated in the mix of Asiago and Parmesan cheese. They went into an extremely hot oven to cook for almost an hour before being stirred and cooked some more. I started some olive oil and butter in a large skillet and waited until the butter stopped bubbling to add my chicken skin side down into the pan. It hissed and sizzled as it browned on both sides. I put it into the oven as well to finish.

It had been a long time since I had cooked for someone new. I was feeling a little nervous about whether or not he would enjoy what I was making. He seemed to love food in general though. We hadn't really discussed what I was making, but he approved of each ingredient. He did say to surprise him.

I sliced the bread and toasted it in the oven after brushing it with olive oil. When it came out, all warm and crunchy, I scrapped a half clove of garlic across the top. About the time I was finished with my bread the chicken was done cooking, and I pulled it from the oven to rest. I liked the smooth timing of it all, like a dance in the kitchen.

In the same skillet I cooked the chicken I added more butter, then cooked the shallots down until they were brown. Then I did the same to the mushrooms before adding the fresh diced tomatoes and garlic. Finally, I wilted the spinach into the mixture. Adding cream, wine, and the rest of grated cheese, I stirred until it came together into a lovely sauce. I seasoned it generously.

I decided to make our plates before I called him to eat. I arranged them neatly, slicing the chicken into strips and covering it in the cheese sauce. Beside that were a massive pile of potatoes, the salad, and a couple of pieces of toast.

" _The food is ready,"_ I texted him, instead of bothering him, before putting the plates on his dining room table. Using the wine I cooked with, I poured us a large glass each to enjoy with our meals. Paper napkins would have to do because I couldn't find any others. His kitchen supplies sucked, to be honest.

"Oh, my god! It smells so amazing in here! I don't even know what you made, and I'm already thrilled to eat it!" He came bounding down the hall with excitement.

"Roasted chicken with a creamy Parmesan, spinach, and mushroom sauce served with crispy roasted Italian butter potatoes. And, garlic toast for the sauce. The glass of wine is the same kind that I put in the sauce, so it should pair well."

"Goodness! That sounds magnificent!" Edward said cheerfully. It seemed genuine.

"Thank you!"

"No, thank you for cooking all of this! I'm so excited to shove all of this into my face." He sat down at the table and took a large sip from the stemless wine glass.

He had only eaten a sandwich and a lot of sugar earlier and was eager to get started. First, he sliced up one of the pieces of chicken and rolled it in the sauce before putting the whole big piece in his mouth. He hummed in pleasure quietly. Next, he tried a potato, shoving a sizable chunk into his mouth in one single bite. I was a little worried he was going to choke.

"Oh, Jesus. It's so hot," he huffed and puffed through the bite. "The middle is very hot. And soft. But the outside parts are crispy. And hot. It has a really nice texture though."

"Are you reviewing my food?" I teased him, dipping my bread into the sauce. I had put extra sauce on mine. It was the best part in my opinion.

"Yes. I'm going to give it a ten out of ten. Could have been eleven if you added even more cheese somehow," he joked playfully.

I laughed, "I could do that. Stuff it with cheese. Crust it in cheese. A cheesier cheese sauce."

"That actually made my mouth water," he said dryly, longingly looking off into the distance.

I laughed again at his silly seriousness.

He was clearly pleased that he was amusing me. Edward seemed to be having a good time. "I'd get so fat if I ate like this every meal."

"This is not an everyday food. This is a trying to impress you food," I admitted.

"Well, I am. Thoroughly so."

"Imagine what I could do if your kitchen was properly supplied," I told him after a sip of my wine. "My Thanksgivings are out of this world."

"What do you mean by properly supplied?" He asked through a bite of salad.

"All the gadgets, the right tools. A pantry full of the basics. No offense, but your kitchen is kind of tragic compared to the rest of your house."

"If I cooked, I'd definitely need to upgrade my kitchen. You know, it's just me though."

He liked to say that a lot. He seemed to use it as an excuse.

"You should learn to cook. At least a few things. You love food so much. Just seems like a natural fit. You know, even if you do hire someone else to do it for you."

"Maybe. You want to teach me?" He was being a little flirty with me.

"If we had more time I'd love to. We're going to be so busy the next few days though. You have the charity game tomorrow and then skydiving Saturday. I'm sure you'll be tired on Sunday," I said a little sadly. "Come visit me in Queens. I'll teach you in my tiny kitchen. It is fully loaded."

Edward didn't look at me as he asked, instead he was playing with his salad with his fork, "what would you teach me to cook?"

"Anything you wanted," I offered.

"I'll make a list before I come to visit then," he smiled playfully.

He ended up eating the rest of the potatoes and the sauce with the toast. There was a whole breast left, so I put it away for later. I had cleaned as I went so I only had to put the last dishes in the washer to finish cleaning.

He poured the last of the wine in our glasses, just a little each. "I thought you didn't like to indulge when you're working."

"Oh," I stopped, flushed and embarrassed as I realized what I had done. "I don't normally, but I didn't even think about it. I just went into hostess mode like I would for my friends. I'm sorry."

He was so soft and sweet when he asked, "does that mean you think of me as a friend?"

His question stopped me. "I mean... yeah. I guess I do. You're so friendly and easy to be around. If that's okay?"

"Why wouldn't it be okay? I feel the same, to be honest. We've gotten tattoos together. It's kind of a serious step in any friendship. I think. I don't know. Perhaps," he teased. Edward looked over at the clock, checking the time. It was just after eight in the evening. "I think I'll stop editing for the night. It's a busy day tomorrow."

The days were going by so fast.

"Did you finish what you need to?" I asked him quietly.

"Oh, yeah. I make a lot more videos than I post, actually. Kind of save them up for a rainy day. You know, if I'm busy or sick. Or, just not in the mood. Or, traveling or working. So, I'm always way ahead when it comes to my video content for my channel. I just enjoy editing, too," he explained to me.

I was curious. "How many fully made unposted videos do you have right now?"

"About forty."

"Wow!" I exclaimed, truly shocked. "That's so many. How often do you post online?"

"Daily. I know it sounds like a lot but most of them are just little videos. Quick ones I did alone in the house. Lots of food ones and lists. Video games playthroughs. The big ones I film with Seth and Tyler go up pretty quickly usually. Within the month. But, I also film ahead for holidays, too."

"I guess that makes sense. Do you ever make a video you don't post period?"

"Mm, they generally get posted. If I don't think it's amazing, I throw up two a day up, one as a bonus episode. I also have a private video diary, but I don't ever show that to anyone, and I don't intend to," he explained. "It's just for me."

"My pictures are my diary," I said softly, pensively. "I don't mind showing people though. They don't understand the memories behind them."

"I can see that," he said, his voice gentle, quiet. He had such large expressive eyes. His eyelashes were long and curled back slightly. Edward's cheeks were a little pink, a natural flush against his light skin. I was a light olive skinned girl, but he made me feel downright dark.

I caught myself looking at his face for a second too long. Shaking myself free, I finished my glass of wine.

"So, would you like to have ice cream sundaes by the pool with me?" He asked charmingly.

"That sounds like an extremely effective pickup line," I said dryly. Edward took a moment for it to sink in what I said and he laughed.

"You are not wrong."

"Handsome Youtuber used obscene wealth and sugar. It was super effective," I teased him. I hoped he understood my stupid Pokemon reference.

"No, it's not! I've been single for bloody months," he complained as he got up to go into the kitchen. He pulled the ice cream out and placed it on the counter. "I guess if I just wanted a shag, it would be one thing but I'm not comfortable with it. I've not even been on a proper date in months." He retrieved the whipped cream and cherries. "What would you like in yours?"

"Fix it however you like, but with extra cherries," I answered, picking up my camera to take pictures of him as he made us large bowls. "How long has it been, if I may ask?"

"I had a blind date to a Fourth of July party at a work friend's place. It was dreadful. I've met a bag of rocks who was a better conversation partner," he shook his head in annoyance. "No personality."

He brought the bowls to the table, and I photographed the mess. He made us ice cream like an eight-year-old left who was alone for the first time.

"What about you? Last date?" Eddie asked.

"I've not dated since my husband passed," I kind of half shrugged. "Dating is tough everywhere, I guess."

This seemed to make him a little more serious. Edward nodded his head before taking a bite. He seemed to be considering something. "What was his name? Your husband? If I may ask."

"Aiden Levi Zucker." I rarely said his name out loud anymore. "Doctor, actually. Dr. Zucker."

"You didn't take his last name," he stated.

"No, I was kind of using my name professionally by then. Working and in school and it would have been so hard to change everything. I didn't mind his name. But I kinda think he liked it, to appear more liberal to his friends in that sense. He was a professor of anthropology," I said as I took my first bite of ice cream. It was good. I ate a cherry as I thought about my dead husband and sighed. It all seemed so abstract and almost far away. It was a story I had told myself too many times, especially alone at night. "His friends could be such judgemental assholes. I had a thicker accent then, and they thought I was stupid trash. They weren't afraid to let me know in their own special ways. And, they probably thought I was a gold digger, too. Not that Aiden would have told me if they thought that."

Edward seemed offended for me. "Just because of your accent?"

"I was _much_ younger than him too, but I don't know. Well, people are _just_ terrible sometimes," I ate another cherry. "My friends all loved him, though. He was a good man."

He was quiet for a few moments while he ate. "What's your full name? I don't know your middle name," he finally asked. "Mine is Anthony, by the way. Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Isabella Marie Swan." I took a bite of caramel ice cream. It was just the slightest bit salty.

He cocked his head to the side slightly. "Oh... I thought you were just joking before with the beauty queen bit. Are you named after anyone? It's a pretty name."

"I don't know. It's a really common name, especially now. My mom picked it out. I don't know if I am or not. Never got to ask her. I'd love to ask her a whole lot of things actually. Mainly like _what the fuck_ , but eh. That's life, I guess. Wholly unsatisfying with its lack of answers," I bemoaned bitingly. It wasn't directed towards him though.

He considered his words carefully. "What happened to your mom? You said she died when you were five. Was she sick?"

"Oh, um. No. Not exactly. She was an addict. She overdosed on heroin while driving and rammed into a power pole at fifty miles an hour. She shot up right before she started driving. Did it in a Sonic parking lot and rammed into the pole about fifty feet away."

The scene played like a movie in my head, but I knew it was just the memory that I created for it in my brain. I was probably too hurt to actually remember anything.

The concept of my mother had moved beyond the abstract and into the realms of fairy tales. People rarely realize how brutal those stories actually were. They generally ended with blood, too.

Edward legitimately gasped in horror. "Jesus! I'm...That just... _sucks._ My god! Oh no. How terrible. I am so sorry," he was almost speechless and sputtering his words.

I leaned over and pointed to my cheek so he could see the mark, tracing the scar with my middle finger. "It's much fainter than it used to be, but that's how I got this," I moved my finger over my lip across my cheek as it curved up to my hair. "A _no parking_ sign went into my face. I broke several bones, too. Went through the glass. I was in the hospital in a medically induced coma for a week. Good times."

"Oh, no. And, you were just five? You were in the car, though? She took drugs with you and drove while high? I know I smoke weed, but I'd never drive _ever,_ let alone with my little helpless daughter in the car. I am... Gah. I don't even know. Angry and sad. I want to go back to give little… well _smaller_ , you a hug. You've lost more people before you were even a teenager than I have in my entire life. Even my grandparents are still alive and in good health. One of them moved to Australia to be closer to my parents and the other fucked off to Ireland to retire just recently."

"Where are your parents and grandparents from originally again?" I asked.

"Father's Scottish and my Mum's English. They met at Uni. They moved _down_ _under_ for my mom's work. She was a lawyer and now a retired judge," he explained to me.

"Impressive."

"Yeah, but it means I got away with literally fucking nothing growing up."

I laughed, "I couldn't either, but that's because my grandmother was a strict Catholic who made me go to church several times a week. She filled every second of every day with something to keep me busy. Idle hands are the devil's playground, you know. Too busy to be too bad."

"I didn't realize you were Catholic."

"I'm not anymore. I was just raised in the church. And, went to a Catholic school. And, worked at a church for four years. But I haven't been to church in years now. I've been to temple more recently than that."

"Temple?" He seemed confused.

"Aiden was Jewish. We had a little Jewish wedding where you stomp on the glass and everything. I went to my niece's Bat Mitzvah about a month ago. Because there is nothing more adult than thirty thirteen-year-old girls trying to figure out how to dance to a DJ who stopped listening to music in the early 2000s surrounded by your ancient relatives."

Edward chuckled, "I don't know, sounds fun."

"It was. Great food, too." I pushed my ice cream over to him. I had eaten all the cherries and a few bites of everything else, but I was getting very full at that point. He had finished his and started digging into mine right away. He wasn't going to waste it.

"So, are you Jewish then?"

"Atheist, actually. So was he, but we went for his mother. It made her happy, and he was all about his family. Which was one of the reasons I loved him so much."

"I miss my family," he admitted to me quietly. "I'm the youngest of five. I'm the only boy, too. I'm really close to my sisters. I talk to them every day through text practically. I miss seeing them almost every day though. And, my nieces. I've got seven nieces, and I used to babysit them all. Well, one of them was only born very recently. That's the last time I saw them. When the new baby, Ava, was born. So, two months ago. My parents have been driving the new mother up the wall," Edward smiled as he thought of the people he loved. It was extremely sweet.

"Wow, seven," I replied. "I just have the one technically. She was a sweetie though. I used to babysit her as well. I'm glad my in-laws let me hang around, but I've always felt out of place, even if they've only ever been kind to me."

"My sisters would love you." He scooped up the last of the hot fudge in my bowl with his spoon. "They'd fawn over your pretty hair and your pictures. I actually bought one of them, and my mom, one of your prints as a gift. From your website. Before you came here. For their birthdays coming up."

"Oh! That's so nice..." I drew out, not sure what else to say. I always felt awkward selling stuff. "I have pretty hair?"

"Yeah. Those pretty ringlets of yours. They'd want to know how you do it. Ask for all your magical secrets. All their hair is board straight, and I don't know how many hours of their lives they've wasted trying to make it curly," he chuckled warmly.

"I wash and condition my hair and then comb it... and then let it dry into whatever ungodly mess it feels like creating that day. Sometimes it's ringlets, sometimes it's a fro. It's a chance game. Sometimes I blow dry and straighten it, but I didn't bring any of that with me. I forgot them. Photographers aren't really supposed to be the ones being looked at anyway."

"Fair enough," Edward nodded.

"When will you see them again? Your family?"

"February, sadly. Around Valentine's sometime. Everyone is coming together. My parents are going on some kind of crazy month-long cruise at Christmas, and I work pretty solid until then anyway. It's the longest I've been away from them."

"A month-long cruise? That is too long on a boat."

"I agree, but it is their retirement money they're wasting," he answered as he got up from the table with the bowls. He rinsed them clean but left them in the sink since the washer was still running. "Thank you for all the amazing food and the company tonight. And, the videos earlier, too."

"I had a great time, and I'm glad you enjoyed the meal," I told him honestly.

"I think I'm going to have a smoke. Would you like to join me?" He offered.

I had opened myself up enough for one night and decided to excuse myself to my room.

I edited pictures until I couldn't see straight.

 **So Aiden is the first original character for the story. His family will be OC as well. I didn't want to kill anyone off lol.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	8. Episode 8

**Chapter eight-**

I woke up at around seven in the morning, my body still used to the New York time zones. Because _fuck me_ , I guess.

I exercised in my bedroom quietly while listening to a podcast. I showered and put on my makeup for the day. The clothing for the charity event seemed casual, so I wore a pair of skinny blue jeans and a satiny black blouse with my comfortable black sneakers. I also wore my hair up in a ponytail since I didn't know what else to do with it. I wished I had some cuter earrings or something to look a bit nicer, but I hadn't brought anything with me. I'm not sure why I didn't. I felt very plain.

Patiently I waited in the kitchen for Edward to wake up while sipping coffee and editing on my laptop at the bar. I drank two mugs worth before it began to get cold, but there was still a lot left in the pot. I put it in the fridge for later. The alone time was so helpful. I was able to edit so much. I hadn't even gotten to the pictures at the recording studio yet though. I was still just finishing with our evening at the tattoo parlor.

Around eleven my coffee was no longer enough. We wouldn't get a chance to eat at the event, so it was probably a good idea to eat a decent meal beforehand. I looked through the items I had bought the day before for our dinner, trying to decide what I wanted to eat. I had eggs from the homemade salad dressing, potatoes, butter, cheese, chicken, shallots, mushrooms, french bread, and bananas to work with. And a little bit of spinach and fresh tomato as well.

I washed, peeled, and cubed three little potatoes and put them in some water to boil. I diced the mushrooms and shallots, preparing the cheese by grating it.

Edward came from his room, looking a little sleepy but clean. When I saw him, I started another pot of coffee without asking. "Would you like some breakfast?" I offered him.

"Yes, please," he said politely, looking over the pictures that were up on my screen in the spot next to him. I had Lightroom opened, several pictures all up at once.

"If you want to see more you can scroll there," I pointed out to him. "Or, you can go to the side here and look at the different days," I told him.

"Thanks," he smiled slightly, looking a little more.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Whatever you're making." He leaned his chin into his hand and yawned widely.

"I'm making myself a vegetarian omelet with sauteed shallots, mushrooms, tomatoes, and spinach. With fried potatoes and toast with butter," I explained to him. He was worrying his plush bottom lip with his teeth as he looked at pictures of himself.

"That sounds amazing. Do we have any of that chicken from last night leftover?" He asked as he glanced up at me.

"Yup, I can add that if you like."

"That sounds so good. Thank you. Do I... do I need to help in some way?" He offered. "Is there something I can do?"

"Could you wash that skillet for me in the sink?" I asked as I got the larger skillet, throwing a large knob of butter in it to melt. I sliced the bread until the pan was ready and put the shallots into cook first. When he brought me the other skillet, I drained the potatoes and tossed them in seasoning. I put a little bit of olive oil and butter in that pan to get very hot before putting the potatoes into pan fry. Next, my mushrooms cooked with the shallots, then the tomatoes, and finally the spinach. I heated the chicken in the same pan for his.

Edward made the toast while I assembled the omelets. I did not skimp on the butter at any point. It took less than thirty minutes to cook the whole meal from start to finish with his help.

"Let's eat by the pool," he offered, taking the coffee out onto one the tables outside. It was a perfect Friday. I brought our overflowing plates with fried potatoes, omelets, and toast along with a banana each. Edward's was a monster of a plate, and he chowed down into it right away.

I should have taken pictures of him while we worked in the kitchen, while he ate, but I liked the quiet moment. He seemed to, too. I worried that I had been bothering him. He was a little quiet, but more so in a pensive way. We cleared the dishes away, and I added the now cold coffee to the small pitcher in the fridge with the rest.

It wasn't in there for very long because when Seth and Tyler arrived they were happy to make themselves iced coffee with lots of creamer. It was probably a good thing we had bought two creamers because we were really going through them.

I was not prepared for the size of the event we were going to. The stadium was huge and brightly decorated with things from the game Red Ops 3. There were hundreds of people in costume. And people were freaking out about Edward everywhere we went. He had two bodyguards for the day, who were hired by his manager, following at a distance. But everyone seemed so nice. The girls seemed to love him the most, of course. I couldn't blame them. He was charming to all of them, hugging them whenever they asked. He was even better with the kids.

We were eventually led to a back area where Edward would be randomly placed with another celebrity partner. The room was filled with dozens of faces that I actually recognized from television and movies, but I knew very few of their names. I stayed close to Seth and Tyler since they seem to know what to do when it came to following Edward in full entertainer mode.

Eddie was paired with a very handsome man with a familiar last name and face, but I couldn't place him. He was maybe someone's more famous younger brother? Or cousin. Nephew. I wasn't sure. I also didn't want to be rude and google him right in front of his face.

"Scott and I are super excited to compete for our charities today!" He said to the camera with so much energy. I knelt down and took his picture as he spoke with the other actor. They both had the same sharp profile with strong chins. "So, my man, who are you playing for this afternoon?"

"Heifers United, which is a fantastic organization that brings animals to impoverished areas to help give people not only a source of food but pride," the actor had a deep, _deep_ voice with a mild southern accent. Maybe Georgian. Or, from the Carolinas.

"That is so awesome! And I am playing for the Toys for Tots program, which helps give toys to kids at Christmas which is coming up very soon. Three of my favorite things are kids, toys, and Christmas. Insert a picture of last Christmas with all my adorable nieces here," he laughed cheerfully. "So, whatever I win I will also match! But fear not, I will donate at a minimum ten thousand dollars no matter happens!"

"Sounds like a great idea. I'll do the same," the other actor agreed.

"Even if we get that twenty-five thousand dollars first place?" Edward asked cockily. "I mean, obviously we're going to win. You've been practicing, right?"

"Right!" He looked totally unsure about that.

"Then let's go win some cows and toys!" Eddie shouted. "Oi, that sounded better in my head."

I laughed despite myself. He winked at me with a rueful smile.

"And cut," Edward said calmly. He shook his partner's hand. "Thanks so much. That was perfect. I'm excited to play with you."

"Same," he said shortly but politely.

"So, let me introduce you to my friends here," he began to introduce Seth, Tyler, and I to the actor. And then he introduced me to all the people he knew who came to speak with him. At least one of them was in a show I watched, I was positive. He was pleasant to them all, smoothly bouncing between them. And he remembered everyone's name and details about their life. I could barely remember my own name sometimes.

The game itself was a short affair. They would be playing two practice rounds and then a single match for everything. The games didn't last more than thirty minutes each.

Edward stuck his tongue out when he was trying to concentrate really hard. I tried not to crowd him as he played, but there were so many people there that I was practically pressed against him. But, it did give me a very good view. Their first practice round they got to a fourth-place finish which was pretty good considering how hard fought it was to get there. The next round they were the second pair to be eliminated.

"Goddamn hairy monkey motherfucking balls!" Eddie shouted as he was bombed off a cliff to his death, his partner already long dead.

They took a little break and had a drink while they reset for the main game. Everyone was a little more serious and nervous.

It didn't look like it was going to be a good game because his partner died midway through when he got tagged by two teams at once. But Edward played through the rest of the game alone, got twelve kills out of the ninety-nine other players, and came in third place. That was the ten thousand dollar prize he promised to give no matter what. He was over the moon with his victory.

"Well, it was hard. I played not that well. But in the end, it looks like we're going to be able to give away lots of heifers and a whole lot of toys today," he said excitedly as he spoke to the camera once again. "I'll link both charities in the box down below if you want to donate and let's make this world a little better together. Thanks! Buh-bye!"

There was a VIP after party in one of the big rooms in the arena. Edward was required to be there for at least a couple of hours for the super fans that paid for the chance to rub elbows with the actors and creators of the game. There was a bar with expensive drinks in tiny plastic cups. He brought all of us with camera equipment bottles of water since it was so hot in the cramped space.

Edward got himself a beer. He had several over our time there.

A whole host of people came to speak to Eddie. Some were obviously excited fans while others were men in suits who spoke about jobs and work in the future. I began tuning people out because it was just the same conversations over and over again. Work, weather, video games, repeat.

Later in the evening after the sun had gone down and the beer had been flowing for a while a woman at least six feet tall came to talk to Edward. She wore uncomfortably high heels as well, making her nearly as tall as him. I felt like a midget. She was a size zero and wore pants that looked like they were painted on. And her shirt left little to the imagination, a baby tee meant for an actual baby. Her face could be described as painted on as well. Her hair was obviously from a bottle and was half weaves anyway. Bad ones that were a slightly different shade than her own. She was exactly what I imagined every cheap woman in Hollywood looked like. She was probably one of the booth babes from earlier. She still looked much better than me.

"Hi, I've seen you on YouTube before," she began, leaning deeply into him. I began to clean my camera lens with my blouse. I had enough pictures of him being bored and talking to people around there anyway. I switched the lens to get different kinds of shots. I went with my macro. It was my favorite at the moment. It would change with my mood.

"Yes, I've been known to be seen there," Edward said boisterously. He was on his fourth or fifth beer at that point for sure. For someone so big he was a surprising lightweight. We also hadn't eaten since before noon though. It was putting me in a foul mood.

"I'm Tabby." She offered him her hand limply, her nails were long and hot neon pink.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Tabby." He gave her a gentle shake. "Do you play the game?"

"No. But I saw that you came in third! That's really cool. You're like _really_ good," she spoke like a child. Or, maybe an idiot. I wondered how old she was. Actually, she was probably closer to his age than I was. It made me feel ancient.

"Thank you, my dear! That is very kind of you to say," he said a bit too formally in a stuffy English voice. It made her giggle. My eyes rolled into my head so hard they almost came back around. Seth was smirking as well. Tyler hadn't really noticed as he played with his phone. They were supposed to be getting shots of the after party for the channel, but they were getting bored as well.

"And you're jumping out of a plane tomorrow, right? I think that's what the announcer said anyway. That's so sexy! You're into, like, action adventure." She did a non-ironic hair flip. Tyler finally glanced up from his phone with a little look of confusion on his face. He looked over at me for a brief second and flitted his eyes up to the ceiling before going back to his phone.

"Yeah, I kind am... into _action_... and adventure, I mean," he teased warmly. Edward was definitely using his video voice. Hopefully, it wasn't his ' _trying to get laid_ ' voice, too.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Tabby asked him directly. Even I was a little surprised. I thought it would take a little longer than that.

"Uh, no. I broke up with my girlfriend a few months ago right before I moved to the US actually. She didn't want to come with me." He pouted out his bottom lip dramatically. For sure someone else would be driving him home because he had enough beers for the night.

I decided to wander off while he was flirting to find other things to take pictures of. Half drank plastic cups with neon colored liquids, disregarded swag from the gift bags already broken, glitter and balloons everywhere. That was it though. Just outside the party, I found a window that overlooked the entire outdoor area where they had played earlier. It was all empty with the lights off inside, but you could see the lights of the city behind it. I snapped several pictures until I was satisfied with the results. These would be my pictures for the night. My rewards for my personal collection.

"Hey!" Edward found me outside after several minutes. "I was worried I had lost you."

"Sorry," I mumbled as I took another picture as the city lights.

"You alright?" He asked in a concerned way.

"Yes, just tired and hungry. It's been a long day," I put away my camera. The strap had rubbed my neck raw, and the lighting wasn't very good anymore anyway. The only lights were coming from the opened party doors in the darkened hallway.

He frowned a little bit to himself as he nodded. "Yeah, we can head out now. We did our time. I'll text Seth and Tyler. They're looking for you, too."

"You could have texted me," I offered.

"I guess you're right. I didn't think about it. I'm tired, too," he said, embarrassed as he quickly typed to his friends. "What kind of dinner would you like?"

"Your choice," I wasn't sure when he was going to realize that I was always going to let him pick in this situation. I was just there to follow him around. He was in charge.

"I'm asking you."

"You should ask Seth and Tyler," I retorted. I suddenly felt very spicy. It was definitely time for bed if I was going to act like that. I crossed my arms over my chest and turned to look back out at the window.

"Okay," he said kind of quietly, and he cleared his throat. I had obviously made him uncomfortable.

"So, did she give you her number?" I asked him as we waited for the boys to meet us so we could leave. I thought I should at least try to act like I wasn't an asshole. "She was very pretty. And tall. Christ, so tall."

"She was, and she did." He took something out of his pocket and began to shred what appeared to be a napkin that looked like it had been written on with eyeliner. Edward dropped it into a trash can beside a potted plant. Who even wrote out their number? He must not have been willing to get her his phone.

I was confused. He had been flirting with her. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I'm not really interested in her, but I felt like I needed to be polite and take it. So many girls here in Hollywood are so forward, and they're obviously not in it for a relationship, if you know what I mean. It's kind of disheartening."

"She could have been a model," I told him. "And you don't know. Maybe it's not money. She could have been in it just to have sex with a hot celebrity."

"Yeah, no thanks. Pretty isn't worth it," he told me softly. "Here, let me carry your bag for you. I know that has to be heavy after such a long day," Edward took it from my shoulder suddenly before I could fully protest. It successfully ended our awkward conversation. Seth and Tyler eventually showed up to us waiting in silence. "Come on, let's go get food. One of you decide what to eat."

On the way to the car, the two of them debated which kind of fried chicken they should get on the way home for everyone to eat. I walked behind them, Edward walking beside me in silence.

I hated myself, but I had to admit how strongly I felt about him at that moment. There was no other reason for my jealousy earlier. My cheeks flushed as it hit me, embarrassed by being moved by such a crush. He opened the car door for me, and we sat in the backseat together. I hated how warm I felt when I slipped close by him and smelled his musky sweaty scent from his long day. I was being an idiot though. He flirted with her, too. And, he wasn't interested in me. _This is work. That's it._

And, I only had two full days left in Los Angeles anyway.

We all ate dinner around his table. The boys kept up most of the conversation. I was too deep in my own thoughts. Edward kept stealing worried glances but never said anything. Before they were done, I excused myself to go to bed.

I showered again to wash off my makeup and day's sweat.

A few minutes after I got dressed for bed there was a small knock on the door. I called for Edward to come in, adjusting the soft down blanket on my bed that I made earlier in the day.

"I wanted to check on you and make sure you're alright," he said softly. All of his charm from earlier was gone and he seemed anxious. He looked so young and almost fragile.

"Yea, I'm fine," I assure him. "I was just hangry and sore. Sorry."

"Can I get you anything?" He offered, "aspirin or something? Water?"

"No, I've already taken some actually. I'm fine, really. I'm just... homesick now." I thought about the couch I normally slept on. Alice. I felt like I could have slept for days once I returned home. I would probably need it. I probably needed to cry to her for a bit about what an idiot I was. It was the first flutterings of any emotions I had at any point since Aiden, and it was with a man I couldn't have.

"Alright, I just wanted to check. Let me know if there is anything I could do at all to make you happy or comfortable," he said sweetly with his hand over his heart. "I just... I don't know. I'm sorry, I'm awkward. I have anxiety and sometimes, I think-," he began but stopped himself. "You know, nevermind. You're obviously going to bed. I'll let you sleep."

"Okay..."I said softly, even sadder now. "By the way, good job today."

"It's just a video game," he said quietly by the door.

"No, it was a lot of cows and toys," I replied in a hushed tone and gave him a little smile. He gave it back in return, genuine and shy.

"Yeah. Thanks... Goodnight."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	9. Episode 9

**Chapter nine-**

I woke up an hour before my alarm. Edward would have to be getting up early that day as well because of the hour drive out to the skydiving school where the event was taking place. I was so nervous for him that I couldn't eat breakfast. I only had coffee. We were running short on options anyway. We had finished the fruit.

Edward came out of his room a little after nine in the morning, his body clean and his hair washed, but he wasn't awake by any stretch of the imagination. I made him a large mug as he plopped down heavily in front of his bar. He put his head in his hands, squeezing his eyes shut tight.

"Morning sunshine," I said quietly with a smile. I was determined to forget my mood of the evening before. "Do you want some breakfast?" He looked up and saw the mug I was offering him. He picked it up and threw it back quickly. Way too quickly for a hot beverage even if it had cream in it. Did he not value his poor tongue at all?

"No. Just more coffee. I can't eat when I first wake up," he mumbled as he pushed his now empty mug back towards me. He drank it in three big gulps. I made him yet another mug. "Thanks."

"Is it good?" I asked him as he buried his face into the mug.

"Very. Best coffee I've had since home," he mumbled again. How could he drink so much so fast?

I brought my camera up and took several shots. He slowly looked up and arched his eyebrow at me. I took three more pictures. He stuck out his tongue and touched the tip of his nose. I took three pictures of it to prove it later.

"Impressive," I reached forward and pretended as if I was going to touch his tongue. He leaped forward in his chair, biting at my fingers. I giggled and pulled them back. He snapped and snarled. "Cranky."

"I need more coffee to be less bitey."

"Even after having your third? Well, I'll start another pot." I put on the kettle and cleaned out the french press after pouring myself another mug of the very last little bit. I prepped the grounds and waited for the water to boil. As we were waiting, Seth and Tyler along with a woman I hadn't met before arrived, knocking before allowing themselves into the house.

"It smells fucking great in here," Seth said as he put down his bag of equipment on the couch.

"I'm making some fresh coffee now."

"Great," Tyler smiled as he put his stuff down as well. He went into the kitchen behind me to find himself a travel mug from one of the cabinets. He knew where everything was since he was over so often. It's not like he had much to search through though.

"Zafrina, this is Bella. She's the photographer. Bella, this Zafrina, my manager," Edward introduced us over his mug. His head was leaned into his palm. "She only shows up when I do really dumb shit where I might die."

She was an extremely tall and very pretty black woman with long jet black hair falling straight down her shoulders. She was dressed very well in an expensive looking leopard print blouse and black pencil skirt. We shook hands. "Great to meet you. I'm glad I could talk him into it. It was a battle. Is he behaving for you?"

"Not at all," I laughed. "He just tried to bite me."

"Yeah, sounds about right. Alright," she turned to Edward. "We need to head out in the next fifteen minutes so we can make it out to the school by eleven. First, we're going to do a few videos. A few pictures. Then the skydive is at one. After the jump, you're going to head back and do another couple videos and even more pictures. Then there is the after party tonight at Shade. You need to be there at least three hours."

"Yeah. Got it." He rubbed his forehead. "Let me get more coffee first. It's almost done. Bella, would you like to come with me to the after party?"

"No press," Zafrina interjected. "No Cameras allowed inside. It's private."

"Off the clock. As my plus one," Edward replied as swirled his coffee mug around. "Please?" He looked over his cup with those big beautiful green eyes.

"Um, sure. Sounds fun," I answered before I really thought about it. He was hard to say no to. Where was the harm?

"Alright, I'll let them know. I'm going to go to the bathroom and head out. Get out the door in fifteen." Zafrina turned to me and smiled, "nice to meet you. See you boys there."

I made us all travel mugs of coffee, and we made our way to Edward's car. He passed the keys off to Seth and went to the backseat. Tyler called shotgun, and I sat in the back seat behind Seth. Edward put on a dark pair of sunglasses and pulled his hoodie over his head as he continued to yawn despite working on his outrageous fourth cup of coffee.

"Why am I more nervous than you are about jumping out of a damn plane?" I asked him. As he turned to answer, I took his picture. He smirked. I took his picture again. He looked a bit like the Unabomber.

"I've done it before. Four times, in fact."

"So?" I laughed at the passiveness of it. "You don't even seem excited."

"I am. I'm just not awake yet." He laid his head back on the headrest. "Mornings give me a headache."

"He'll perk up when we get there." Tyler turned back to look at us. "So, Bella, your week in California is almost up. What do you think of it?"

"I think it has nice weather. I think it would be fun to take pictures here for a little while." I took his picture. He smiled so that his eyes closed and almost seem to be smiling as well. Tyler grinned with his entire face. "I've met nothing but nice people since being here."

"Too bad you didn't get any free time to do anything fun while you were here. Tourist kind of shit. I don't know if you're into that kind of thing," Seth chimed in."You didn't like the bridge."

"Oh, for sure. I love museums. Zoos. I really want to go to the Los Angeles zoo," I told him truthfully.

"You like zoos?" Seth asked, glancing back in the rearview mirror back at me. I wanted to say ' _well, obviously_ ' but didn't because I didn't want to seem too sassy.

"I love going to the zoo. I used to get memberships so I could go all the time. It's a great way to waste a Saturday outside in nature. It's good therapy. And I like taking pictures of animals for my collection. It's always different and good practice. I don't know what else I'd what want to do. I didn't really research that sort of thing before I came."

"What about going to the beach?" Tyler asked. "That's always popular."

"I lived in New Jersey for a while, when I was really young and in school. It was cheaper than New York. Anyway, we lived on the beach. The Atlantic was literally our backyard. So...I've seen a sandy beach," I thought back wistfully to that time period to our beachy little townhouse. We partied so much on that beach. "Though it would be nice to watch the sunset on the beach on a different coast. Sunsets are always my favorite. Even if I have a million pictures of them that all look practically the same."

"I should take you to the Gold Coast," Edward interposed. "It's so beautiful. The sunsets cannot be beaten. I used to go surfing there all the time."

The idea of him in a wetsuit, surfing. _Oh._

"That sounds so braggy," Tyler teased him. "Look at me. I'm good looking, AND I surf."

"And, I'm fucking rich, too," Edward said with fake boredom. He lowered his sunglasses and winked at me. Badly. He tried to do it a couple of times, but he just ended up blinking. "Nope, too early."

I scoffed. He was ridiculous.

We chatted on and off on the way there. Edward seemed to fall asleep about halfway, his head resting to one side and his arms crossed over his chest.

I took his picture. He looked so comfortable.

How could he be asleep after four cups of coffee though?

But, when we got there, he popped up like a damn daisy.

Edward was handed a bag and went off into a changing room. I had never been in a skydiving school before, so I took a ton of pictures from large room shots to abstract details too close for anyone but me. I would have more photos for myself than anything else from the trip.

Eddie came out of the dressing room in a snug black full body jumpsuit with his name stitched into the breast neatly. I was glad that I had an excuse to stare at him. I took a few pictures as he walked towards me. He was smiling widely, brushing his hair back off his forehead as he did. Then I was lucky enough to see him from behind. He had such a great ass. I took a few more pictures probably just for me.

 _Definitely for me_. If wasn't going to see him again, I could give myself nice memories to remember him by. It made me feel slightly trashy. But not enough to stop me.

We were the first people there for the jump. There were three other guys jumping out of the plane that day, but we were a little early. The camera crew and director took this chance to get Eddie's promos and individual pictures out of the way. The next guy, another voice actor for the game, showed up sometime soon after.

"So, who else is jumping?" I asked as we waited in the planes' garage where there were stools and chairs scattered about. Tyler and Seth were off busy getting shots of the building for editing later. The area was stunning, and they were messing with drones to get a couple of shots around the building, only very low flying though so not to cause any problems.

Edward was too keyed up to sit. "Daniel. The guy who is already here. He does the main villain in the game. Johnny Lang. He's a pro player who specialized in the first two games. Really good. And Database."

"The DJ?" I questioned. I had listened to some of his music before.

"Yeah. He does the soundtrack. They're going all out for this thing," he said, rocking back and forth on his heels. He had begun to play with the straps of his jumpsuit and fiddle with his sunglasses a lot. He had finally started to feel anxious about what he was going to do. I brought my camera up and took a picture rather close to his face. His eyes were downcast, and the lashes were visible against his cheeks. There were just the lightest freckles under his eyes. You could see the bright blue sky through the open garage door behind him but nothing else. "Wanna jump with us?" He asked after he took the shot.

"No. That's some white people nonsense," I told him bluntly. It actually shocked him.

He guffawed, "but you're white, too."

"I'm half white, at least. I'm white passing. Maybe. I don't know what I am exactly, but someone with melanin and more good sense in my head is telling me you're so safe and _white_ you have to find new and interesting ways to kill yourself. No. I'm good on the ground. Taking the subway is enough of a risk for me."

"How risky is the subway?" He was amused by my answer.

"Oh, my sweet summer child." I touched his cheek and spoke in a cloying sweet voice. "I've seen two stabbings and I still the think the worst thing about the trains are the random Mariachi bands."

"Mariachi bands?" Seth said from behind me as they came from outside.

Tyler answered, "oh, my god! They're the worst. Why would anyone bring a trumpet on a subway car? And there always has to be that sarcastic asshole with a guitar."

"You know you have to get a permit to do that?" I asked him. "They're allowing us to be tortured. I have a theory it's a way to make fewer people use public transit."

Tyler nodded, "sounds about right."

"So, when I go to New York I need to be vigilant of rogue mariachi bands as well as stabbings on the subway?" Edward teased us with an innocent smile on his face. He thought we were screwing with him.

"Watch for the monks, too," I warned him very seriously. "And, those weird people in costumes in Times Square. Dressed up like Spiderman and Spongebob. They're usually drunk." I added earnestly. He raised an eyebrow at me, and I just shrugged. "It's fine. Crime is way down since I first got there. New York is super safe now."

Daniel, the other voice actor, came in from his pictures and Edward introduced him to me. They chatted for a while politely about what they were both currently working on. They were scheduled to work on something else together in the future. It was another video game. They had worked before on a show as well. I hadn't watched him in it yet, so I stayed quiet. I had nothing interesting to add to the conversation. Then they chatted about the possibility of rain the following week and how they were glad it waited until after the jump. I tuned out so hard while I just continued to think about the ass that belongs to the fine young man beside me.

 _Yup, I am definitely trash._

There was a basketball hoop in the garage, so the boys began to play around, taking turns shooting baskets. Johnny, the pro player, was next to come in. He was followed by a few people who seemed to be working on their own videos. It was entirely made up of guys. I felt outnumbered fifty to one. I wondered how his manager felt about it. She didn't seem bothered.

Zafrina informed Eddie that as soon as they were done with the DJ's pictures, they would be ready. They would do a few promos together after the jump and on the way to the plane. They would be in the air in less than an hour.

"So, what do you do, lovely?" Lang asked me suddenly as he came close to where I was sitting to shoot for a basket. They had been basically ignoring me up until that point. He was British and had a nice accent, but he had too much gel in his brown hair for me. It was stiff, and you could see the wide comb marks dividing his hair. I imagined if you put your hand on it, it would crunch. Edward's seemed so soft.

"I'm a photographer for a magazine," I stated simply. "I'm taking pictures of Edward all this week for a photo editorial."

"Well, isn't _Edward_ , a lucky ducky," he said teasingly, looking over at Eddie with a grin.

I shook my head. "I'm sure he's ready to be rid of me."

"Of a pretty thing like you? Doubt it." Edward passed him the ball from across the room, which he caught easily. He took a shot, and it went in. Daniel took the ball and made a shot but missed. Edward lost interest in the game and came back to sit beside me on a chair with a giant rip in the vinyl seat. For once, I was taller than Eddie.

"So, I'm not one to be superstition but what would it take to get a kiss for good luck?" Johnny asked me with a big, cheesy, shit eating grin.

"You better hope you don't need no damn kisses for luck," I scoffed and hopped up from my stool, adjusting the shoulder strap of my camera so that it was more comfortable.

He was not bothered. "There is no harm in having an extra bit of luck. You never know when you might need it."

I shook my head. "How are kisses lucky, exactly?"

"How is a kiss from a gorgeous woman not lucky?" He asked flirtatiously.

I rolled my eyes at the flattery. I hated how nice it made me feel, even if he was a bit much. I considered it for a long moment, thinking about all that had happened over the past week. It only made sense to add to the strangeness of it all. I gave him a quick kiss on the check, surprising him a little that it worked. His manager called him over right after, and he winked at me before going to see what he wanted. The wink was a much smoother one than the one Edward attempted earlier in the car. I had never been winked at more in my life. Was that a Hollywood thing?

"Hey! Wait! That's not fair. I want a kiss for luck!" Edward pouted as soon as Lang was out of earshot. I turned to look at him, smirking to myself.

"Ugh, fine." I took his hand from his lap and press a quick kiss on his knuckles, giving him a big smile as I did. He pouted even more, not amused at being teased so.

"But, he got one on the cheek!" Edward complained.

"And, he insinuated I was gorgeous. Flattery works for me," I sassed him. I heard Seth snicker from behind the camera. I did an ironic hair flip just for him, making fun of the blond from before.

"Ugh, you're being mean to me on purpose. Well! Any fool with eyes can see that you are gorgeous! But, he hasn't been lucky enough to spend this week with you and learn that you are more than just beautiful. You are smart, funny, patient, and kind. You are talented and sharp and generous. If I were lucky enough to receive a kiss from you, even just on the cheek, I would wear it forever like a badge of honor knowing a woman as good as yourself felt I deserved it!" Edward said dramatically from his spot on the chair.

He really knew how to make a woman's heart flutter though, didn't he?

"Alright there, cowboy," I said softly, placing my hands on his shoulders as I leaned in. "That's enough of that." I closed the gap completely and pressed my lips firmly on his forehead, letting them linger on his soft skin for a long moment. I could feel his breath catch as our skin touched. He brought one of his hands up in surprise but slowly dropped it back down into his lap.

"Thank you." His cheeks were bright red when I pulled away.

"You're so dramatic. Don't put that in the video," I pointed to him and then to the camera.

He smiled a little bit shyly, "okay." It was maybe a bit sarcastic, too.

It was going in the video for sure. I had no doubt.

"Heading out in two," someone I didn't know shouted. The DJ came into the garage, and the other guys went to go talk to him excitedly, including Seth and Tyler with their cameras. He had just arrived in his personal private jet, and he was kind of a big deal, apparently. I hadn't realized how much so.

Edward and I were all alone and isolated in our corner from all the cameras. He seemed uninterested in the musician and was just quietly looking up at me from his low chair. Something in his eyes called me to him. I didn't think about it I just... I leaned in and kissed Edward quickly on the lips while no one was around to watch us.

"Come back in one piece, white boy," I whispered to him when I pulled away.

 _Why do I do these things to myself?_

"I will." He stood slowly, and I realized how close we were to each other. Just a few inches between us, my head completely tilted up to look up at him. He touched my forearms gently, squeezing them with his big hands. Our eyes held each other's gaze for just a moment before finally, he let go to greet Database.

My brain popped and fizzled while it tried to reboot itself.

The guys were taken out to the plane on the back of a truck, cameras following them the whole way. The support crews were taken out to the landing spot in a large open field with a giant circle in the middle of it. It had an X in the middle, and it was where they would, hopefully, land safely.

My heart was in my stomach as I fumbled with my long range lens. My hands were shaking so much that I took probably a hundred pictures of blur. The DJ was the first to land, everyone whooping and yelling as he did. Daniel was next, then Johnny. Eddie would be the last, of course. I kept holding my breath, my head dizzy as I tried to capture every angle with my camera.

It all seemed to go so slow and so fast at the same time. He seemed to be floating forever, a red dot in the sky. Then he came in skidding to the ground at an amazing speed. In a second he jumped to his feet, the parachute falling away behind him and he jumped several times in the air with his arms above his head.

Seth and Tyler busily filmed the entire thing.

The whole situation was a spectacle.

Finally, I could breathe again. My chest actually hurt I was holding my breath so hard, and my heart was thumping insanely fast.

Two hours later after filming and getting changed, he was still extremely hyped. The entire ride back he spoke non-stop like an excited child. We stopped for fast food, getting burgers and shakes for everyone because that's what he wanted.

When we got back to his place, we both needed to shower after our day to get ready for the evening, but it wasn't for another for a few hours. Edward also took the break to work on editing, so I did the same. It wasn't like I had a lot to do to get ready.

I laid in the luxuriously soft bed after showering. Everything in my body was vibrating with excitement.

I was having so much fun. It was kind of felt like getting ready for a dance in high school again.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	10. Episode 10

**Chapter ten-**

 _Oh, that's right. I remember why I didn't really like dances as a teenager now..._

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable in the back of the very expensive black car we were taking, riding in the darkness towards the club where the after party was being held. How silly was I to think it was alright to wear a seven dollar dress from Target? How was my drugstore makeup enough? Edward was wearing a very nice blue tailored suit that fit snugly to his body with a slim silver tie held in place with an engraved pin with a silver and black C. It matched his cufflinks.

Once again I was the poor little girl.

I pulled out my mirror and touched up my nude lipstick by the light of my phone. I felt very boring. The makeup I had wasn't for parties. I only had it so not to look ghoulish for work. It wasn't like I was going out partying all the time. And I didn't know what to do with my hair, so I didn't do anything at all. I let it dry like normal in its big curly mess. I felt so out of place.

I shouldn't have agreed to come. I felt naked without my camera. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and pressed myself more into the door as I wondered if there was a way I could Uber back to his place without being an asshole. There was probably no graceful way of bowing out though.

"You look really nice. That dress is very pretty, and colors look really good on you," Edward said suddenly, clearing his throat and shifting in his seat before continuing. "It makes me really happy that you agreed to come. I don't think I would have any fun knowing you weren't."

"Thank you..." I glanced over in his direction before looking back out the window. "It would have been okay, by the way. I'd understand if you wanted to get rid of me for a few hours. I've been in your space for almost a week now."

"No, I don't want to get rid of you at _all._ I have really enjoyed having you around the past week." He turned his face towards me, but it was hard to see his features in the darkness. His voice was low but insistent.

I felt my stomach twist nervously. I didn't know what to say to that. Of course, I liked being around him. Who wouldn't? "You just like my cooking," I finally answered, unable to think of how to answer him without giving too much of myself away.

He seemed flustered. "No. I mean... yeah. Of course, I do... I really like your cooking but that not why."

We were silent for a beat. I couldn't bear to ask him why. He was flirting with me, but I was leaving in a day. I wasn't going to be a one night stand, even if I would have enjoyed it. In the long run, it wouldn't have been good for my mental health. "You _must_ be ready to have my camera out of your face all the time," I repeated. I almost wanted it to be true. I needed him to tell me to go away. I wanted him to hurt my feeling so I could move on.

"I don't know if you have noticed, but it's kinda my thing," he said as we came to a stop under a street light. Our eyes met and held the gaze until we started moving again. He was being so serious. This was not the same kind of flirting he did with the blond.

After a few minutes, we finally arrived in the parking lot of the club. We didn't say anything else to one another.

Eddie suddenly shifted and turned on his charm again, smiling widely. "So, you're going to have to pretend to be my date to get in."

I laughed despite myself, "oh, do I? Really?"

He adjusted his tie carefully. "Oh yes, it's on a list. Edward Cullen and his _date_. Zafrina said so. Don't worry, it'll be real easy. I'll be a perfect gentleman."

"I hope you don't think you're going to get anything else out of me that easily," I teased him just as he opened his door. He came around the car and opened mine for me. He offered me his hand, and I slipped out into the night.

"One can dream." He offered me his arm, and we made our way around a line, his bodyguard for the event following behind us. As soon as people realized that Edward was there, they spread like the Red Sea, and cameras began to click around us. He smiled for the pictures but kept walking.

"EDDIE!" They screamed him. "WHO ARE YOU?" They yelled at me. It was rather unnerving. My feet were moving, but I felt like he was the one propelling us forward.

The doorman held the door open without a word, leading us into the purple and blue lights of the thumping club. There was a man on the other side waiting for us so he could escort us to the VIP area. Eyes followed us as we went. Champagne was waiting for us in the private area that overlooked the rest of the dance floor. There was a private bar just for us.

"You're off the clock," Edward poured me a large glass of the bubbling liquid before handing it to me as I sat on a crushed velvet couch. He sat very close beside me. "A toast to landing safely."

We clinked glasses. It was so easy to drink. No doubt it was very expensive.

 _It was like drinking stars._ I always thought that when I drank champagne. Aiden first told me the story about the monks who drank the first sparkling wine at our wedding. It was the first time I drank champagne. This was much better champagne though than what I had at my wedding. I pushed the memories out of my mind. I tried to avoid thinking about them as much as possible. Sometimes it made me angry when Aiden would decide to invade my mind.

The loveseats we were occupying were very overstuffed and soft, and the big pillows pushed me even closer to Edward. He was lounging with his arm across the back behind me. He drank his champagne in silence, occasionally looking over at me before glancing away. Whenever my glass threatened to be empty, he quickly refilled it and then would top up his own. He was drinking much faster than me though.

"So, do you think you got the pictures you needed?" He asked finally. I was already into my third glass and felt very warm. I suddenly realized we hadn't eaten anything since much earlier in the day. His breath was very close to my ear, and it made me tingle.

"I hope so. I think they're great. Some are really beautiful. I'm proud of them," I told him honestly. "I've been editing every night before I go to sleep. And, every morning when I get up too."

He was so beautiful. And so close. "That's great! I knew when I first saw you... you were the perfect one for me. Your work, I mean."

He quickly finished his champagne and poured himself another glass. Another one of the guys from earlier at the jump came in then. Edward hopped up to greet him, the bartender bringing a fresh bottle of champagne to the coffee table.

"Daniel, you remember Bella from earlier," Edward introduced me again, surprising me. I had almost expected to be ignored once the others arrived at the party like the other after party. I would have been fine with that.

"You didn't bring your camera!" Daniel said as he sat on the winged back chair across from us.

"No photography allowed." I gestured to the dance floor. He nodded.

"Have you ever been to anything like this before?" He asked, sipping his drink. The actor was a rather average looking middle-aged man with thick black rimmed glasses and curly brown hair.

"An after party for a skydive to promote a video game? No," I laughed at the absurdity of it all. "The New York club scene is better, but I haven't been in a while. I've been working."

"What's better about the New York clubs?" The voice actor asked, leaning forward to hear my answer.

"Oh. Well. They're in New York. Obviously," I told him dryly.

Daniel hadn't been expecting that sarcastic of an answer, and when I didn't expand further, he made a little face of confusion. Edward snickered to himself quietly, scratching his upper lip with his thumb to hide it.

Daniel smiled weakly then ordered a stronger drink. The boys spoke for a few moments about the game and then the jump itself. More people slowly began to trickle in. Edward introduced me politely to them, never leaving my side. My drink, as if by magic, never became empty. My head felt heavy on the couch and music was so loud. I couldn't keep up with their conversation and didn't wish to try. They were talking about the weather again, of all the boring things. I didn't know what they could be discussing. It was always sunny in Los Angeles.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Edward said quietly into my ear. His face seemed so close, soft and sweet. I must have been staring for a moment too long because he asked, "please?"

His eyes were big and green, his lashes naturally perfectly curled. I was so close I could see all of the tiny light little freckles that dotted across his cheeks and nose, even in the darkness. He was so handsome. We were so close that I could feel his breath on my skin. If I leaned in even a little bit, we would have been kissing.

All I could do was nod my head slowly.

Once again he propelled us forward. As we moved to the dance floor, a new song started. Something slow with a hard, steady beat. I placed my hands on his chest and began to move to the sound slowly. His hands found my hips, and he moved in time with me. When I looked up, he was looking down at me so intently. His eyes were so focused on me, half-lidded, and his mouth tight. I couldn't handle the embarrassed flush that spread over my cheeks, so I turned so that my back was against his chest. One of his hands went over my arm and shoulder, pushing my hair away from my neck. Electricity bolted through my skin where he touched. His other hand rested lightly on my stomach, holding us together as we danced. I put my hand on top of his, and he wove his fingers into mine.

I felt weak in the knees. I couldn't fall in his arms though. Glancing over my shoulder, I caught his hot stare. It was fire. In his eyes. In my stomach. He smiled ever so slightly, and my lips wanted his own so badly. I had to stop myself from closing the short distance between us again. They felt so nice earlier. But I didn't have an excuse to anymore.

Could he feel the heat? Or, was it just me? Was it just the club?

He was a good dancer. He was easily keeping up with me. I knew I was a decent dancer, too. I could barely breathe, though. Or think. So, it probably wasn't that hard to do so.

I was drunk.

We danced for several songs in a row. But finally, I couldn't take it anymore. My chest felt tight, and my head throbbed. "I need some water and air," I brought my hand up to his neck so he would lower his head and I could whisper into his ear.

"Yeah," he agreed, taking my hand to lead me through the crowd again. It wrapped around mine entirely, it was so big and surprisingly soft. He took us back up to the VIP area to grab us both a bottle of water before finding some door to the rooftop that was just supposed to be for employees. His bodyguard kept at least twenty feet between us, giving us space the entire time. He waited for us just on the other side of the door to give us privacy.

After the heat of the club, I instantly had goosebumps in the night air. Edward noticed and slipped his jacket over my shoulders. It was huge on me and hung well past my dress. There was a cement bench where employees sat to smoke out of the club. I rushed to sit on it, taking a long drink of my water. I was very dizzy and had to close my eyes to keep the world from spinning.

Edward sat beside me, looking out over the street. "You know. I've been thinking... It wouldn't be terrible to hire a professional photographer for the channel."

"Yeah?" I kept my eyes closed, letting the air hit my cheeks.

"Yeah. You've been super helpful this week. I learned a lot."

"That's good," I didn't know what else to say. I opened my eyes and looked over at him. He was still looking forward. I wondered what he had learned exactly.

"I don't suppose you'd be interested?" He asked shyly. Quietly. It was almost sad.

I looked at my hands. What was he doing? "Eddie, I live across the country."

"Yeah. I know. Well. It was worth a shot." He took another drink of his water, still looking forward all the while. It was like he was trying to focus really hard on something in the distance.

"If I lived here, I'd say yes in a heartbeat," I assured him. Though I'm not sure that I could work for him and be needlessly crushing on him all the while. That would be torture. I had already crossed the line with him earlier by kissing him. I wasn't being professional anymore.

"I don't want tomorrow to be the last day I see you," he suddenly looked at me, shifting his weight to turn completely towards me. I felt my heart thud in my ribs. I pulled his coat around me tighter as I swallowed back my nervous stomach. "I've grown rather fond of you, Bella."

"I'm fond of you as well. But... It's not like you don't have my number now," I reminded him, thinking back to the emojis from earlier in the week. "We are friends now, right?"

He smiled an almost pained smile and nodded. "We are. That is true." He finished his water and stood. "Let's go get more to liquor. I need a beer."

"Then would you like to dance again?" I asked, not wanting the evening with him to be over yet.

His smile returned fully as he offered me his hand again. I took it and stood.

"Yes, please."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	11. Episode 11

**Chapter eleven-**

I drank too much. We got in so late. I didn't set an alarm, but I woke up around ten in the morning. I didn't expect to see Edward, but he was already awake and was making coffee in the kitchen just like I showed him how to before. If I had known I would have gotten ready before coming out of the room. I looked like death.

He made me a mug and put it in his normal spot by the bar. "I hope it's good."

"Thanks." I took a small sip. "What are we doing today?"

Edward was somehow cheerful. "Well, Sundays I normally take a day off. I lay around the house. Usually. But I don't want to do that today. I think I want to go out for a while. Want to get some brunch?"

"Whatever you want to do. I'm just here for the ride," I told him. I felt tired. And sad. My heart wasn't in it anymore. I was ready to go home.

"Let's get brunch then. We'll take an Uber so we can have mimosas," he said overly perky. I had cotton mouth and felt my age.

"I need to shower first."

"Of course," he smiled at me brightly. "I'll be editing in my office whenever you're ready. No rush, just let me know."

I took a long hot shower, letting it wash away some of my painful hangover. I was at the end of my clean clothes and only had a couple of outfits to choose from for the day. Blue jean shorts and a tee shirt would have to do. I put on my makeup to cover up the circles under my eyes. Thankfully I had a big pair of sunglasses.

I gently knocked on his office door, pushing it open ever so slightly. Eddie was sitting at his computer working on the videos from the day before. I couldn't hear the audio, but on the screen I was talking to him animatedly and he was smiling and laughing in return. I wonder what I had said to him. I couldn't remember.

"Ready when you are," I told him softly.

Edward picked out a restaurant and reserved a table on the way there. He chatted the entire time, way too pleasantly for someone who should have been hungover too. Maybe he was just still drunk. If so, _lucky him_.

He ordered two mimosas as soon as we sat down. "You're off the clock," he said again when they came to the table.

"No, I'm not." I pushed it towards him.

He pushed it back. "Okay, well. Just one then. I know you like champagne."

"One, "I agreed because my head hurt. "Can I also have some water?" I asked the waitress when she came to the table. I took some aspirin with it when she brought it to me.

I ordered eggs Benedict with crab and steak with a side of sliced tomatoes and a cup of fruit while he ordered a french toast with bananas fosters on top.

"So, what else do you want to do or did you just want to eat?" I asked, taking a picture of him mid-sip of champagne. He held up his glass and posed with a stupid smile so I could take another picture.

"I think I want to go to the zoo today. It's not too far from here."

"Oh..." I drew out softly.

"Is that okay?" He suddenly seemed panicked.

I shook my head. "Oh yeah, I'm just surprised."

"Well, you mentioned it yesterday, and it sounded like fun. I haven't done anything like that in ages. It'll be nice to do something _wholesome_ ," he explained. "If you don't want to, it's alright."

"No, I want to. It sounds great," I assured him. I wondered if I had enough energy to give him the attention he deserved.

When our food came, his plate was massive with eight thick slices of toast. "How are you going to eat all that?" I laughed. It had to be too much even for him.

He put two pieces on a side plate that had his bacon on it previously and pushed it in my direction. "Like that."

I wasn't going to turn it down. I gave him a bite of my eggs off my fork. The way his mouth wrapped around the tines and he licked his lips after made me tingly all up my spine. " _Mmm,_ " he moaned his approval. I was feeling a little jealous of the fork.

I pushed my lips together tightly and took in a deep breath. It was going to be a long day for me.

The zoo was a little busy since it was a nice Sunday afternoon. He bought our tickets while I took about a hundred pictures just at the entrance. At least I didn't stand out with my camera equipment.

First, we went into the children's zoo where Edward had way too much fun petting goats. Then we made our way past the meerkats and flamingos. We made a slow pace, chatting as we went. It was literally a perfect day outside. Just a little windy to cool the warm, humid air.

"So, what's your favorite animal?" He asked me. Edward reached over and took my camera from my hands and took a picture of me in front of the greater flamingos. He seemed pleased with the result and took another. He smiled at me from over my camera when I posed a little for him.

"Um," I drew out as I thought about it with a smile. "Zoo animal? I'd say otters. Or maybe capybara. They're supposed to be really friendly. Like a hamster. What about you?"

"Oh, hm. I don't know. Foxes are cute. I liked lions as a kid." He took a couple of steps back and took another picture. He bit his lip as he looked at the result.

I took my camera back from him. "I half expected you to say kangaroo," I told him dryly and very sarcastically.

"Kangaroos can get _**fucked**_ ," he said with heated conviction. I was so shocked I laughed too loudly. "No, fuck those mean twats. I got kicked by one as a kid in my backyard."

The image threw me into giggles. "Oh, no! Poor baby!"

"I've got a scar." He lifted his shirt to show me a three-inch scar on his torso. It was very faint and very low on his hips. I quickly took his picture, and he gasped, pulling his shirt down. "Modesty!"

"I want you to know that I was making an Aussie stereotype joke and you out stereotyped me. Bravo. Got any dingo or koala scars?" I taunted him. "Wanna show me your Drop bear wounds?"

"No," he said quietly with a little pout. "Dingoes are bloody scary, though."

Edward was patient with me as we went through the zoo, allowing me to stop for as long as I wanted to take pictures of him or the animals. We spent the entire afternoon there.

I took over a thousand pictures by the time we were done.

"So, what's next?" I asked him as we waited for a car to come to pick us back up.

"You'll see."

He wouldn't say anything else. I couldn't understand why he was being so mysterious about it. We were almost there when I realized.

"Santa Monica pier? Really?"

He shrugged a little bit. "Yeah, I thought we could see the sunset here and get some seafood for dinner."

"You didn't have to do all of this for me," I said quietly, feeling very shy.

"Are you having fun?"

"Are you?" I asked him in return.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked me.

"I could ask you the same," I replied, smiling at him before feeling self-conscious. I bit my lip and looked at the window. "I can't imagine a better last day than this. Thanks."

"I'm glad you're happy," he said warmly.

We walked along the beach as it slowly became dusk. Music could be heard everywhere, and Eddie playfully danced along and mouthed the words to some of the songs.

I was going to have a million pictures to edit. Mostly of him being foolish. I didn't mind.

He took my camera and bag from me at dinner. "Alright. That's it. No more, Bella. You're done for the day. You're going to relax. Get whatever you want and save room for dessert, okay?"

"Fine," I was too tired to want to argue. We were at a snug little table somewhere in a corner again. We were very close together. Edward ordered us a bottle of wine to share. It was the same as the other night at his house.

"You know, I'm surprised no one recognized you today," I told him when the waiter left our table.

Edward looked a little self-conscious. "Well, I'm mainly a voice actor."

"You have like twenty million followers."

"Spread out around the globe. There are seven billion people on the planet. It's not that many," he tried to be humble about it, but I rolled my eyes. "I'm not a big deal out here."

"Yes, you are. You're just not as big a deal as you're going to be... _yet._ You're going to be a household name one day. It's pretty obvious," I pointed out to him. "You already have an amazing resume, and it's only getting better every day."

He swallowed a big drink of the yellow liquid in his glass. "God, you do fluff my ego so. I mean, I like it. I don't think that will be true, but it's so sweet that you feel that way."

I shook my head, playing with my own wine glass. I traced my fingers over the rim. "Edward, you are wildly talented. And smart. And you are what? Twenty four? Look at what you've accomplished so far. And you just started with Disney! You've already won a Grammy! And you've not mentioned that once this entire week. I'd tell everyone and their mothers. I'd start conversations with _'hi, I'm the Bella Swan who won a Grammy.'"_

"That was just for reading a book." He shook his head. "It wasn't anything special."

"Well, I listened to it when I realized I was working with you and I understand why it won. I could listen to you speak for hours," I confessed. I took in a deep breath when I realized what had come out of my mouth. God, I must have sounded like a lovesick teen girl. I was so embarrassed.

"You are so lovely," he said sincerely. "I started doing all of this to deal with my anxiousness and to help boost my self-confidence when I was having a really hard time. I never imagined I would be doing this six or eight years later. I didn't realize that my entire life had been leading up to this moment. It's better than I ever imagined though."

"You deserve it. You've worked so hard." I touched his hand. He turned his palm up and squeezed it for a moment.

Our waiter came with our food. I moved my hands to my lap.

Our conversation was much lighter throughout the rest of dinner. I was too tired. We didn't speak at all the entire ride back to his house. It was just after nine. Where had the week gone? I wanted to cry. Why did he have to be so wonderful?

"What time is your flight tomorrow?" He asked quietly, almost solemnly.

"Noon. So, I'll need to leave by ten to get to the airport," I explained to him.

He stopped and considered his words for a long minute before he began to speak. "I realize you probably need to pack and get to sleep but would you like to sit by the pool with me for a little while?"

"Yeah, let me put my camera away and get cleaned up," I answered him. "I'll meet you down there."

I hurried to my room and put my camera on the bed. I had kept all of my stuff together, so there really wasn't a need to pack. I rushed through a shower, removing all the sand and sweat from the day. The only other outfit I had clean was for the next day, so I just put on my black nightgown that went to my knees. It wasn't obviously pajamas, but I don't think it would have bothered him either way.

When I arrived, he was halfway through a joint. I sat beside him on the outdoor loveseat. Edward offered it to me, and I took it from his fingers. I took a long slow drag before passing it back to him.

"Thank you," I said quietly.

"You're welcome." He took a hit and passed it back. I took another drag and relaxed back into the cushion with my feet underneath me. "Thank you," he said to me.

"For what?"

He didn't look at me, shrugging one shoulder up lazily.

"Everything."

I shook my head. "I haven't done anything special."

"That's not true in the least." Silence hung in the air. Edward lit the joint again, passing it over to me. I took one last hit before declining more. "Will I be able to see all the pictures you've taken?"

"Oh, yeah. The magazine should show you everything," I assured him.

"No. I mean for your personal collection."

"Oh," I was a little surprised for some reason "Yeah, if you want to. I can give you the link to where I upload them. I forgot to earlier in the week."

He pulled out his phone, opening up the notepad feature. "Why don't you give me all your contact information? Just so I know I have it. I'm sure I have it somewhere but just so it's easy."

I took it from him. I gave him my cell number again which he already had. My email. My home address. The website I kept my personal pictures for only my friends and family.

It was just after ten. I placed the phone faced down on the table.

The lights of the city looked so beautiful. Clouds dotted the horizon that seemed so far away. It was an amazing view. The wind had picked up, and the air felt great. I could see why he would want to live there.

We sat in silence for a long time. He finished his smoke and quietly sipped his water. He snubbed the butt in the tray with a little sigh.

I didn't want to, but I stood, "I need to head to bed. I have a long day tomorrow."

"Right. Of course," he said very quietly.

"If I don't see you before I leave, it was _marvelous_ , and I'll remember this week for the rest of my life. If I ever have grandchildren, I'll get to tell them about the week I spent with Eddie Cullen," I said lightly, but I could feel tears begin to well up in my eyes. I couldn't let him see them so I rushed away. "Goodnight," I told him when I got to the door.

"Goodnight," Edward replied softly. When I looked back at the glass door, he was watching me leave with the saddest expression. He forced a smile before picking up another joint and lighting it. I turned away and went back to my room for the final night.

I didn't cry, but I had to wipe tears away.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	12. Episode 12

**Chapter twelve-**

For the first time in the week, the morning was not sunny. It was a lonesome gray with angry clouds filling the normally blue sky. The rain was coming down slowly like a dripping faucet, in fat heavy drops. I hadn't looked at the weather in a few days, and it took me a little by surprise. LA wasn't known for its rain, and there hadn't even been a chance last time I looked. But that was a week before. Last Monday or Tuesday, maybe? Edward had talked about the rain with others I realized as I thought about it. I couldn't remember any of the details though. I had been too lost in my own daydreams.

I hadn't slept much the night before. Or, really at all. I thought about Edward and what I was going to do with these... _feelings._ The likelihood of me never seeing him after the morning was nearly one hundred percent, as sad as it made me. I hated that I had a crush like a child. He was a celebrity, and he had access to a lot prettier girls than me. Younger women. Or, men. I was sure I wasn't the first person to be so struck by him. And Edward was charming with me, but he was probably that way with everyone. He flirted easily enough with the girl from the party. At least, that's what I told myself.

My bags were packed for my flight back home, and I had showered again already before the sun had even come up. I was trying to relax to get to sleep, but it didn't work. I had edited probably three hundred images of Edward, his home, and our amazing days together instead of resting like I should have been. My phone and spare batteries were fully charged, as was my laptop. All I had to do was put them in my backpack and go. There was nothing else for me to do but wait the two hours until I had to go to the airport. Edward wasn't a morning person, so I didn't expect to see him. Especially after such a long busy weekend.

That is until I heard the gentle tapping on the door. I almost mistook it for the rain. I had to wait for the second knock to be sure. It was just before eight in the morning.

"Yeah?" I quickly stood from the bed, smoothing my clothes and closing my laptop.

Edward slowly opened the door to peak in. "I... saw the light. I'm not waking you?"

"Of course not," I told him with a forced smile. "What are you doing awake? I didn't expect to see you this morning."

"I've not been asleep, to be honest," he said it with very little hint of his normal cheerfulness. "I worked on editing all night."

"Me too." I took a few steps forward, and he came into the room a little more to meet me in the middle. The rain began to fall harder, hitting the glass of the windows with little clicks and clanks.

"So, I know that it's really important to you to remain professional while you're working," he began, but he seemed to struggle to find the right words.

"It is," I agreed, though I certainly hadn't remained very professional in the past few days. "But, I'm off the clock right now," I used his line from before.

He took a deep breath like he had to steel himself. "Bella, I meant it when I said that I am very fond-" Lightning crashed not far from us, loudly cracking to the ground and shaking the whole house. We both jumped a half foot closer to one another. There was the loud explosion outside that shocked us both so that he took me by the arms as if he was about to protect me from something. The lights flickered off after a second. A transformer must have blown from the lightning strike. Car alarms could be heard beeping outside out of sync.

I was grabbing onto his shirt, holding onto it as I looked back over my shoulder at the storm brewing outside through the large window. When I looked back, he was gazing directly into my eyes. He wasn't smiling, his face was earnest and worried.

"Isabella, I like you," he said loudly in the electricity-free silence. A little too loudly. "I am more than just fond of you," he said more softly after he cleared his throat.

"I like you too, Edward. So much," the words came out before I had time to think about them.

"I have such strong feeling for you. I'm kind of overwhelmed by them because honestly I've not felt like this about a person before and I thought I had-" he was interrupted again by the loud ringing of my cell phone. I knew the tone instantly. I let go of his shirt as if I had just been caught doing something naughty in church by my grandmother.

"That's my boss. I have to take this," I said with a red hot flush covering my entire face. I was actually so hot that I was dizzy. I mumbled, "I'm so sorry." It was a warm wet slap of reality.

"No, go ahead. I understand." He let go of me so I could go get my phone from the nightstand.

"Hello," I answered, but with my free hand I reached out to him. His smile returned for the first time. Edward closed the gap between us, and he took my hand into his, quickly bringing it to his mouth so he could kiss my knuckles. I had to hold back a childish giggle of delight.

"Hey, Bella- it's Jessica. I've got some bad news. I was just checking my email, and I got one from the airline. It was forwarded to me too since I made your arrangements. Your flight has just been canceled due to the weather. I wanted to make sure you knew as soon as possible. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Um. no. You didn't. Wow, I didn't realize it was that bad." Edward held my hand as I spoke, our eyes locked onto the one another. He could hear the call as well. His smile grew even wider.

"Yeah. There is a good chance that tomorrow's flights will be canceled or at the very least delayed. So, I negotiated with the airline and got you fifteen hundred in credit to get a flight out whenever you want, weather permitting. But, I can't give you any extra cash for a hotel or food," she explained, obviously concerned. She had gone above and beyond already though. "I'm sorry."

I was giddy, talking way too fast, "no, that's not a problem. I can afford to be a tourist for a couple of days. That's amazing about the credit. It's so much! When do I need to use the credit by?"

"It doesn't expire. And, you don't have to use it all at once. It's like a gift card. I sent everything to your email," she said, obviously worried for me.

"That's great, actually. Thanks. Maybe I can have a little vacation since I'm here. Stay an extra day or two. Give them a few days to catch up from the madness this is sure to cause," I told Edward as much as I told her. He nodded.

"You are welcome to stay for as long as you want," Edward assured me as he squeezed my hand gently.

I brought my hand up to his face to brush my fingers over his cheek. "Thank you," I said quietly. His skin was so soft. He had just shaved, and I could smell his body wash on his freshly showered skin.

"Is he there?" Jessica said excitedly, whispering loudly like he couldn't still hear her over the tremendously loud phone.

"Yes. He's very sweet."

He brought my palm to his lips, and he kissed it lightly, his eyelashes fluttering gently against his cheek as he did. I was having a little trouble breathing. An aching began to grow in the pit of my stomach.

 _Damn, he is_ _ **pretty**_ _. And, he is kissing me like_ _**that.**_

"Oh, really? You'll have to tell me all about it... _later._ Send me your edits by the end of next week though," Jessica pulled my attention back to her.

"Not a problem," I assured her. I had probably already edited the ones I liked the most anyway. I had at least two thousand pictures to send in total. I wasn't sure if it's what they wanted, but it was what they were getting. I could probably send them enough to double that though, but it would have been a bit too repetitive.

"Enjoy your vacation and stay safe from the storm. It's supposed to be really bad. Like a few inches of rain and really strong wind. Flooding, too. Be careful."

"I will," I promised before hanging up the phone. I tossed it onto the bed and looked back at the handsome man standing across from me. "Oh, _darn_ ," I said dryly. "My flight was canceled, and I won't be able to reschedule for at least a day. Maybe even two."

"Oh, no," he mimicked my tone. "That. Is. _Terrible._ "

 _Well, when fate gives you a chance..._

I decided to literally jump him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hopped so that I could wind my legs around his waist. He caught me easily in his thick, strong arms, holding me up as I pressed my mouth against his.

"I want you," I told him simply between hot wet kisses.

His lips were soft but insistent, his grip so tight on my thighs it hurt in a good way. I held his face in my hands, trying to desperately keep up with his mouth. Edward was an amazing kisser. I wasn't surprised. His mouth was perfection.

We continued to kiss as he carried me out into the hall. "My room?" He asked against my mouth, pulling only a few millimeters away. I couldn't have cared less where he carried me off to, as long as he was holding me.

I nodded my answer before kissing him again harder.

The feather down blanket was thick and soft against my back as he laid me down in the center of his king-sized bed. He knelt over me, my legs dangling over the edge of the mattress. His mouth explored my neck and the exposed skin of my chest.

"Is this okay?" He asked between quick kisses of my lips that spread all over my cheeks. "I don't want to rush you. I wasn't-"

"I jumped you. Literally," I laughed as rubbed my fingers underneath his tee shirt. It felt so good, his skin delightfully soft. I slid my hands up until I pulled his shirt over his head. We kissed for several minutes as my hands mapped out his very tight muscles.

His hips seemed to fit perfectly between my legs, one of his hands holding my thigh as it wrapped around his waist. We ground against each other like teenagers. He moaned and hissed when I tugged my fingers through his hair, pulling him back so I could begin to kiss his neck and catch my breath.

 _He likes hair pulling,_ _**noted.**_

With a surprising amount of deft, he unbuttoned my shirt and pushed his large hands underneath my tank top. I lifted myself up and pulled off my purple flannel before he peeled off the white undershirt that clung tightly to me.

"Oh, they're perfect," he moaned loudly as he shoved his face into my favorite purple lace bra covered breasts. I couldn't help but laugh and hug his head to my chest for a moment. I then reached behind me and undid the hooks for him. Edward pulled the straps from my arms and threw the item to the floor dramatically over his shoulder. He smiled as if he had just won the lottery.

He covered my chest in hot kisses, not missing a single inch of my breasts. He saved the nipples for last, and when he finally touched them with his tongue, I could have cried with happiness. My nails scratched along his back before I dipped my hands into the back of his basketball short to grab his very fine ass.

Edward was not wearing any underwear. _God Bless._

He gasped when I squeezed as tight as I could with both hands.

"You cheeky little thing." He nipped at the soft underside of my breast, making me squeal and laugh.

"I like your ass so much," I confessed as he came up for another kiss on my mouth. I slid one of my hands up his back while the other gripped him again. I could feel his erection press against my jeans.

"I've honestly never been told that before," he said into my ear, his skin so hot against my cheek. The sweat was already beginning to form on his forehead in the air-conditionless room.

"It looked so good in your flight suit," I whispered against his temple.

I kissed away the sweat and pressed my lips along his ear before tugging at it with my teeth. He undid the button of my jeans, and together we forced them off my legs. I laid in front of him in only my faded Halloween panties from probably five years ago.

I suddenly realized I needed to visit a Victoria's secret or something. At least a Target.

Edward's smile brightened when he saw them. They had happy little purple vampire bats on them. "Love them," he mumbled as he moved his hand first down my stomach then between my legs over the fabric of my underwear. He was slow and gentle as he rubbed my clit through the thin material, increasing the pressure until my back was arched and I clutched to him as he kissed my chest again.

The first time he slid his fingers further down I could feel the fabric of my panties become soaked with my own arousal.

"Oh, fuck..." I whined as my head rolled back into the side of the blanket.

He slid two of his fingers underneath my panties and ran them over my already throbbing clit. Working me as he had before but with more pressure, he began to speed up and as he did his hand became slick with _me._ All the while giving me the most delicious hickey on the side of my breast, just beside my nipple.

He came up for a kiss on my lips then looked me in the eyes. He was so sweet and almost nervous. "Tell me what to do."

I brought my hand down to where he was inside of me and showed him how hard I wanted him to press without words, arching my hips up to meet his fingers. When he had it just right I slid my own up to my clit, rubbing it gently with two of my fingers.

Edward actually gasped when he felt me tighten around him for the first time.

"Oh, my god," he muttered before attacking my mouth. I tightened even more around him as I began to cum. I had already been so close before. "Yes, _please_. Oh, my god," he said between kisses.

"Don't stop," I begged over and over again as one turned into another. I bucked off the bed and kicked at the edge as my feet tried to find purchase from the power of it. I hadn't gotten off like it in ages. My toes actually curled into the blanket. It felt like a week of slow foreplay had led to _this_ moment.

When it became too much, my body jerked away instinctively before then curling into him. He kissed along my hairline, a slightly crooked smile on his plush lips.

"Is that normal for you? Getting off more than once?"

"I'm really easy," I admitted softly, embarrassed as I panted a little. "I've always been. I'm pretty good at getting myself off."

"I can see that. And, I am _very_ impressed. It's a skill I've mastered as well," he teased in his playfully deep voice.

"I bet you have. I'd like to see your _skills_ in action." I moved my hand down his side and tugged at the band of his basketball shorts. I nibbled on his ear. "Do you have condoms?"

"Yes!" He answered as he quickly hopped off the bed and went to his bedside table. He had a brand new, unopened box. I tugged off my totally soaked panties and crawled up the bed so that I could help him. His hands were actually shaking a little as he ripped the condom from the row. I sat on my knees and took it from him, putting it to the side for a moment so I could tug down his shorts.

Edward was big. Bigger than I had expected though smaller than I had joked to Alice about. Thick might have been a better word, but he wasn't _short_ by any means. It was perfectly pink, standing completely erect and uncut.

 _Damn._

I went down on my hands and knees so I could suck on him. I don't think he was expecting it though, a visible shiver of pleasure running through him as his breath went ragged.

I had always loved oral. Giving always made me feel so powerful. The noises he made were not voluntary, and I could feel his thighs tremble. When I looked up at him his head was resting to one side, his eyes shut tightly with his teeth biting deeply into his bottom lip. I knew I could finish him with my mouth, but I wanted more than that. When I pulled away, I gave a final lick in one slow motion while still stroking him with my hand.

"Thank you," he breathed as I kissed his stomach, his fingers weaving gently into my hair.

"You're so polite," I teased him, kissing his mouth. His face was flaming red. I loved it. I continued to slowly play with him.

"It's not nice to be... rude to the woman... who is doing good… _amazing_... uh... things to you," he struggled to say, panting as he did. He had to concentrate to get the words out.

"I can see your logic." I kissed along his jaw, tugging his hair back with my free hand. He jerked in my other hand. "I don't think that's what you like though. Being polite."

"I think I'll like whatever you want to do to me."

"That's dangerous," I teased him again, finally reaching for the condom. "What if I'm really, really, _really_ kinky?"

He smiled at me. "Promises, promises."

I grinned from ear to ear.

I opened the wrapper, looking him directly in the eyes as I did so. "Just so you know, I'm going to ruin you for other women."

He looked me over hungrily. "Already done."

I wanted to laugh with absolute _joy._

I slipped the condom onto him and shoved him down to the bed. Straddling Edward's waist, I leaned down to deeply kiss him on lips. As I did, he ran his hands over my thighs, gripping my ass.

Even as wet as I was, I had to slowly push myself down onto him. I could feel him deep in my stomach, my head leaned back as I pushed my hair out of my face with one hand. Gently I began to rock on top of him, his hands squeezing my hips as he helped me to find the perfect rhythm for us. When we found it, I began to play with my clit again.

"Ohhhh..." he drew out as he threw his head back against the pillows. His hips tightened underneath me, his sweat on my thighs. It wasn't hard to cum again as I called out his name. It was too much for him as he felt me tightened around him. His hands squeezed my waist, forcing me down hard on top of him over and over again with increasing speed. Edward went silent for his own orgasm, his face twisting into the pillows as he thrust up wildly into me.

I leaned down to kiss his shoulder when he finished, pulling myself off of him but still resting on his chest. We laid in silence as we tried to catch our breath. We were like that for several minutes.

Lightning brought me back to reality, shaking the house around us. We still didn't have power. I moved off of him silently and went to the bathroom, washing my hands and cleaning up. When I came back, he had removed the condom and was throwing it away. Edward went to the bathroom to clean up as well, and I took that opportunity to get underneath his super soft blanket that definitely needed to be cleaned.

I reached for him when he got out, and he smiled an almost shy grin as he rushed over to join me under the covers. His arms wrapped around me and my body felt like it fit perfectly against his. I was so tiny against him. I felt so safe and warm.

We fell asleep holding each other within a few minutes.

It was still daytime when I woke, and it was still raining. The power was still off, too. Edward's big arm was draped over my hip, his hand on my stomach while his chest pressed against my back. He was asleep. The gentle rise and fall of his chest as he slowly breathed was very soothing.

I got up quietly and put on his t-shirt which fell to my knees. I couldn't find my shirts. I went to my bedroom to look at my phone. It was two in the afternoon, and I had missed several messages from Alice asking about my flight.

I texted her back quickly. She was working. " _Sorry I missed your call and texts. Forgot to message you this morning. My flight got canceled. I won't be able to fly out for a few days. I'll let you know when I know more."_

" _What were you doing?"_ She texted back right away. " _Where will you stay?"_

 _"I fell back asleep. I couldn't sleep last night. Eddie invited me to stay with him, so no worries. Sorry to worry you earlier. I got distracted. The power is out because of the weather, so I'm going to conserve my phone battery. I'll talk to you later."_

" _Be careful and tell me everything when you get a chance."_

I put my phone on power saver mode and put it back on the nightstand. There wasn't anyone else I wanted to talk to that day besides Edward.

I couldn't make coffee, so I made myself a glass of milk and went to look out over the pool. The storm had knocked over one of the chairs, but that seemed to be it. There were few lights to be seen out towards the city.

I glanced over my shoulder and realized Edward was watching me from the darkness of the hallway. He was wearing only his basketball shorts.

"Hi," he said quietly.

"Hi there." I felt shy.

Edward took a few steps out of the darkness. "So, that was something else."

"It was." I suddenly felt very timid. Where had my confidence from earlier gone? "I guess we have things to talk about now."

"I want to date you," he said bluntly, quickly. Like he had to get it out. "I want you to be my girlfriend. I mean, I want to be with you. If you'll have me."

It made me smile and made me feel sad all at the same time. "I live on the opposite coast, Eddie."

"I already travel a lot for my work. I've gone to New York a few times. I can come to see you, and I can fly you out to see me whenever you want," Edward said softly. "There are more ways than ever to keep a long distance relationship working. And I could always move to New York. I could do my work anywhere. Or, maybe one day I can convince you to move here. There isn't a better city for photographers than LA. Look, this week with you has been one of the best of my life, and I already know that I don't want to miss this chance with you, Bella. If you feel the same way."

"Isn't it obvious how I feel about you?" I asked him, embarrassed by my own feelings. "But I can't afford to fly whenever I want, Edward."

"I'll pay for your tickets."

I shook my head. "That's not fair. I don't want you to feel like I'm using you ever."

"Darling, no. I wouldn't. I'm offering. Honestly though, If I could have my way you'd just never leave and that would fix that problem," he said half-jokingly.

I glance back out the window again into the rain. "I have to go back to New York eventually. Probably on Thursday or Friday. You have to work, too. We can't let this keep us from our responsibilities."

"Would you consider staying a week at least? I'll take care of everything. Give me a chance to convince you to stay with me forever." He closed the distance between us and took my hand from my side. "Please?"

"A week?"

"Or, two?" His smile grew childishly wide as he saw he was winning. I sighed as my resolved slipped.

"A week. It's cheaper to fly out on a Tuesday or a Wednesday anyway. But I don't want to get in the way of your work."

Edward was grinning happily. "Last night I got a week's worth of editing done. I'm way ahead. Besides, you make me feel so inspired. There are about thirty things I want to write down once I get a chance. After I get us some food, of course."

"We might be stuck with Little Debbies and Pringles. You should check the weather, and if there is a break, we should go to the stores to get supplies for the lights being out. You are very much lacking in that department."

"You're right but first..." He pulled me fully into his arms and kissed me lightly. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Oh, my god. Are we in high school?" I teased him, wrapping my arms around his neck. I clicked my tongue and rolled my eyes playfully. "Gonna, _like_ , take me to prom and stuff?"

"Baby, I'll take you wherever you want to go if you'll be mine."

"Man, you're like a cheesy song lyric. Stop. I'll be your girlfriend if stop being such a try hard." I tugged at his hair gently.

"But, trying hard is kinda my thing though," he pouted playfully.

"You don't have to try that hard for me. I'm easy, I promise."

"Just because you're easy doesn't mean you're not worth the extra effort," he told me so seriously.

"Aw, that's the nicest way anyone has ever called me a slut before." I placed my hand over my heart and smiled wildly while fluttering my eyelashes. I loved watching the momentary panic in his eyes before it fully sank in what I said.

Edward laughed loudly. "Oh, GOD! That is not what I meant, and you know it. Besides, I don't think you're that easy at all. I think you are cheeky. And naughty. And stubborn. And challenging. And _amazing_."

 **So, just a friendly reminder that this story is a little different. It's a Serial. (Think soap opera/telenovela) You should think of each chapter as an episode. It's going to go on for a while and sometimes it going to take a long time to learn things about them. If you're enjoying this Bella and Eddie, don't worry… they're going on many adventures.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	13. Episode 13

**Chapter thirteen-**

As Edward checked the weather on his phone, the lights came back on. It wouldn't stop raining, but it wouldn't be as bad for a couple of hours. The worst was still yet to come, several hours later in the night. We decided it would be for the best if we just went to the Target, which was the closest store to his house. It would have everything we would need. It was only a few minutes away.

He held my hand, and at every red light, he would bring it up to kiss my knuckles.

Edward bought us some coffee and muffins from the cafe as we shopped. First, we grabbed bottles of water and an absurd amount of candles and flashlights. Next, we went through the food aisles, mainly picking out junk food that didn't need to be cooked or refrigerated. We also bought some fruit, so not to be totally unhealthy.

The beer and wine that Edward bought were counterproductive to that.

"I need to probably get some more clothes and use your washing machine," I told him thoughtfully. "Do you have soap?" He looked a little baffled by the question. "Nevermind," I rolled my eyes and went to the laundry aisle and bought everything I would need for that. He obviously didn't wash his own clothes.

We walked towards the women's clothing. In my head, I tried to do some math. I had spent hardly any of the money for the past week but now that I was spending another week there, what could I spend on clothes? Or, on makeup? I could use a few things. I was going to get paid, but not yet. I hadn't scheduled anything the week after anyway because I thought I would be working on editing and recovering so I had prepared for that money-wise.

I wasn't good at doing math, in my head or otherwise. I genuinely hated numbers. Alice did all of my math homework in school, and I did all of her English. Which is funny considering she now wrote for fun. Usually porn.

I pulled out my phone and decided to check my bank account. I could probably manage to spend a hundred, I figured. If I did it right that could get me a few things. I was a pretty good shopper.

"You look concerned. Everything okay?" Edward asked curiously.

"Yeah, just trying to think of what I can spend on clothes," I told him honestly.

"Love, get whatever you want," he said without hesitation.

"Um, no," I shook my head at him as I typed in the password. "That's not how that works."

"I'll buy-" He started, but I put my hand up to stop him.

"No. You won't."

I was finally connected and almost hit the floor. I had not checked the balance in perhaps a week, but I hadn't used anything but cash either. I gasped and literally clutched at my chest as my heart tried to beat out of my chest. I felt as if I was going to hyperventilate.

"What?" Edward seemed even more panicked now.

"This can't be right. I had like five hundred in here." I shook my head over and over again. I was dizzy.

"How much do you have now?" Edward looked over at the screen.

"Nearly three thousand!" I almost shouted, waiting impatiently for the transaction screen to load, tapping it over and over again with my thumb. It was taking forever because of the storm. When it finally did, I saw _100.00_ about a dozen times in a row from the production company name Edward worked under, _Midnight Sun Productions._ Then I had around a thousand dollars from my weekly payment from my website. It was the most I had ever made at once from the site. I never counted on it for anything. It was just a pleasant bonus if I sold something. After that, it was just _100.00_ again. I covered my mouth. Edward looked over my shoulder at the screen.

"Oh, the first video with you uploaded Saturday. One of the food tasting ones," he explained calmly once he saw the name on the screen. "That's why."

"That's too much."

He laughed softly at my wide-eyed reaction, "I told you I gave you the standard rate I give all the people in my videos. I don't even look at the money part, honestly. Some program gets it and divides it up. It's only like four percent." My jaw dropped. "And this is for only one video. There is going to be another one today in... a couple of hours?" He looked at his watch. "So, you might want to up it from a hundred to five hundred. Or, maybe a thousand. That seems annoying." He pointed to my phone and all the ones and zeroes. He acted as he dealt with it every day. Because he did. Obviously.

I actually started crying. Just out and out sobbing in the middle of the empty Target.

"Oh Lord Jesus, first day and I've already made you bawl." He hugged me tightly to him. I pushed my face in his chest.

"It's so much," I pressed my face into his chest.

"No, it's not," he tried to soothe me.

"I'm _poor._ This changes my life. I can pay next month's bills right now and pay something off six months early. And, I can put money in savings and still buy me my first pair of new shoes in a year. A damn year! And I have like five hundred in my pocket that I can just spend and not worry. Do you know how hard it is to just constantly scrape by?" I was nearly yelling towards the end.

I had stunned him into silence.

"No, I don't. I am very privileged, I know. I grew up comfortable, and I've never had to struggle," he replied simply.

I looked up at him. I was actually shaking. I looked back at my phone and on the spot transferred a thousand into savings and my part of the next month's bills to my best friend. By the time I was done, my account had increased by another '100.00'.

"You seriously give your friends this much?" I questioned as we began to walk again.

Edward shrugged, a little confused by my question. "Yeah. I mean, it's no skin off my back. And it makes everyone happy. I've never actually discussed it really in numbers with anyone. Though, I give my family more. Just so you know."

"No," I laughed halfheartedly. "Let's not jump that far yet."

He chuckled, "fair enough."

When we got to the clothes, I went straight to clearance.

"All that and you still shop in the clearance section?" He teased me. "Honestly, I'm buying it."

"Just because it's clearance doesn't mean it's not cute. Besides, I'm _tiny_ tiny. All the little stuff stays in clearance forever usually." I pulled out a small cute tee shirt with rainbows on it for four dollars and put it in the cart. "And, you're not buying _shit_."

"Fine…" He drew out before he decided to change the subject. "Can you shop in the girl's section?" He asked, sincerely but quietly. Like it was naughty to ask.

"The shirts. Especially plus sized girls. Not in pants though. My ass is too big. I could probably wear plus sized girl leggings," I thought out loud. I pulled out a cute pair of shorts with lace at the bottom. I would need to try this stuff on. "Juniors is my sweet spot."

"What's your actual height? I've wanted to ask but not be rude. I'm six foot five, by the way."

"I know," I laughed a little hysterically. My emotions were everywhere. "It's hard to miss. I'm five foot even. I used to wear heels _always_ and lie. Say I was five foot four. Which is... just _sad._ Aiden used to say I made him feel tall. He was only five six," I said with a slight smile on my face as I looked through the dresses. A flash of guilt and sadness washed over me. "I'm sorry. This is weird. But, he would have liked you, though."

"I think he might have had a problem with how I feel about his wife," he said with a small, sad smirk.

"Oh, you'd be surprised," Edward raised an eyebrow in my direction at my words. "He wasn't jealous. He was very _generous_."

"Take my wife, please," he said it in a Groucho Marx voice.

"If he knew I wanted it as well, absolutely. And he would have told me to have a good time and tell him all about it later. We were friends, and he just wanted me to be happy. He would have wanted to be your friend, though. He'd like your taste in food and video games. Liked your house and your book collection. He would have watched your videos. He liked Youtube very early on," I explained to him as I thought about my Aiden. "He'd be annoyed I've waited so long to move on. He used to tell me all the time I was wasting my youth on being an old woman. It'll be his birthday soon. He'd be forty-four."

"Why did he say that?" He asked, curiously. "You don't seem like an old woman to me."

"I grew up really quick, and it made me hard. Perfect for New York," I joked, "I was really bitter when I met him. I'm still pretty hard now, I think, but... he made me a more gentle person. He made me softer. Aiden made me better." I wiped a random tear away from my cheek. I didn't want him to see it.

"He sounds like someone I would have liked," he said very warmly.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm _so_ sorry. This must be so awkward. I don't know how to deal with this. I've never done it before. I'm going to scare you away with this."

"It doesn't bother me. It's not awkward. You loved someone. That's good. I'm glad you were happy, even if it didn't last as long as you deserved. I'm grateful to him, and I wish I could take away your pain. I don't want to replace him, I couldn't imagine trying. But, I do hope that one day you feel even a small amount of what you did for him for me," he said softly to me, standing in the middle of the clearance section of Target. My eyes began to tear up heavily again. "Dammit," he half laughed and rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "You're going to make me emotional."

"I'm not usually a crier," I admitted. I hated crying in front of anyone. It made me feel weak.

"I am," he warned, making me giggle. I pressed my face to his chest again. I took several deep breaths to calm myself down.

"I do already, by the way," I admitted to him. "Feel at least a percentage of what I felt. It's the first day, let us not rush things. But, I do like you a lot."

"Right. No rushing," he agreed before kissing me. Lightning crashed outside, shaking the building. "We should probably keep an eye on the time and weather, though."

I picked out several outfits to quickly try on. What I liked and fit I threw into the cart and hurried into the bras and panties. I needed those most of all.

I got a couple of cute sets in lace and one in satin. I also got a few cute pairs of panties with different cartoons or designs on them. As I walked towards the pajamas, Edward was being very quiet. When I looked at his face, his cheeks were fiery red.

"Want to make any suggestions?" I asked him with an innocent smile. "Comments? Anything?"

Oh.. oh.. um," he stammered. "I mean, you should wear what you want and like. It's not for me."

"Of course, but if you see something you like, I don't mind. No one will see them but you."

"That one please," he quickly pointed the rack beside us with a very lacy neon pink demi-cup bra with a matching pair of boy shorts. The second one on the rack was my size. I put it in the cart and turned back to the night clothes. "Yay," he said quietly behind me with a silly little clap, purposely to make me laugh. "Best day _ever._ "

I smiled to myself as I picked out a couple of cute nightgowns. Next, we went to the shoes. I quickly found a cute pair of three-inch black heels just in my size. I kicked off my shoes and tried them on. It had been years since I had worn any. They fit just right. They also had them in red, and they were only eight dollars a pair, at seventy-five percent off. I put them both in the cart. I also got a new pair of converse that I think probably were for kids, but I didn't care. I was a sucker for funky designs, and they had stars all over them. They kind of matched my foot tattoos.

"I need to get some cosmetic stuff, and we should get some _supplies_ from the pharmacy," I said the last part very quietly.

"Right. Good idea. Those condoms are probably about to expire anyway. I got them right before I broke up with my ex last year. They're Australian condoms. "

I looked him dead in the eye. "Do you put them on counter-clockwise?"

"Har har," he laughed and poked at my side. "You're a riot, you are. Right full of piss."

We went through the pharmacy first and got a big mix packed of condoms. It was a rather ambitious box for a week-long visit. We also got three different kinds of lube because we couldn't decide and he just tossed them all into the cart. He snorted at my idea for an ' _Eddie tries lube'_ video.

"Well, this one is... slippery..." I mimicked his accent as I picked through the baskets of clearance makeup that took up one end cap. It was actually a pretty decent selection.

"This one is... smells like a cherry lollie for some reason," he joked.

"Oh, my god! This one burns! Why does it burn?!" I said dramatically, still with the accent.

He laughed very loudly. An older woman walked by from another aisle and gave us a dirty look. I smiled at her widely as I literally tossed a mascara over my shoulder into the cart. Edward turned away to hide his giggles. I could be a ham when I wanted to be as well.

I ended up getting mascara, eyeliner, a blush palette, a highlighter stick, and a few pairs of eyelashes for next to nothing. I was very pleased. I grabbed a couple of cheap matte lipsticks and an eyeshadow pallet that had a couple of dozen shades in it as well. I wasn't sure how good any of it was, but it would be fun to experiment again.

When we got to the checkout, I went ahead and put all the clothing, makeup, and shoes I had picked out for myself and put them on the belt. I put the divider at the end and gave him a look daring him to argue with me.

"You're silly." He kissed my cheek and put his liquor on the belt behind the partition.

"No, I'm not. It's important to me." I pulled my debit card from my wallet. "Free food is one thing. You have to eat, too."

"I understand that. But, I want to." He pulled a couple of candy bars from the shelf behind us and tossed them onto the belt. "You're staying for me."

"And, that's sweet. It really is. You've already bought me a ton of stuff this week though, and you're buying all of that. I want to buy these things for me. I haven't in years. Buy the food. I got this."

"Alright. But, let me know if you need anything." He kissed my temple and rubbed my shoulder.

When I was all rung up, it was just under three hundred for all my things. I was pleased with my haul.

A restaurant in the same shopping center was still open, and we ordered a ton of Japanese food to-go. We sat by the window drinking hot green tea from a silver pot, watching the rain while we waited. It was so relaxing.

The weather got worse just as we pulled into his garage. I hurried the cold food in the fridge and put our hot food in the turned off oven so it would stay warmer longer then helped him bring in our enormous amount of bags. I threw mine on the bed in the spare room, and when I did, I grabbed my camera for later. I sat it on the coffee table.

We put away the groceries together and laid out all the candles, lanterns, flashlights, batteries, and lighters. I put the big batteries in the lanterns first. "You should put one in your room and one in the bathroom now," I told him as I put one on the coffee table. I put a large candle the dining table with a lighter, another on the stove. I lined smaller candles along the ledge below his television, and one on each end table. I scattered lighters about. There were still three dozen candles, two bags of tea lights, and several lighters on his breakfast bar. If the lights were going to go out again, we were ready for it.

"So, I canceled shooting for tomorrow and arranged it for later this weekend. All I have to do tomorrow is a little editing now," he explained as he looked down at his phone at a text. It vibrated in his hand, and he typed quickly before storing it back in his pocket. "The power is out over at Seth's. Tyler's just came back on."

The power went out again as the wind slapped rain against the window. I jumped and clutched the bar.

"If there is electricity you'll do a little editing," I said. I could see just well enough from the light from the windows to light the candles on his mantle without burning myself. It was just then dusk, gray and lonesome. He turned on one of the lanterns and helped me light the rest of the room. Soon it was lit with a romantic glow.

"What shall we do?" He asked, placing his hands on my hips from behind as he observed our handiwork.

"Have a glass of wine and a joint then eat our sushi by candlelight while listening to music on my phone and watching the rain?" I offered smoothly. It's not like it was the most relaxing thing I could have possibly imagined or dreamed of. I seemed like the kind of day to fulfill fantasies.

"Oh, sounds perfect," he agreed, turning to go get his stash of rolled joints from his room and an ashtray. After turning on the playlist that I downloaded to my phone I got us two lighters and picked a bottle of wine for us to share from the ones he had just bought. It was still cold. He popped the cork and got the glasses.

I picked up my camera and took several pictures. Of the table, the candles, the rain on the glass doors. Edward poured me a glass of wine. I took his picture as he brought my drink. He was wrapped in the most beautiful halo of light.

"You look like the cover of a Harlequin novel," I teased him. He looked at the picture and made a little face.

"My shirt would be off for that."

"Later," I said in a silly voice while I stroked his abs. He giggled like a ticklish two-year-old and jumped back a little in surprise at the unexpected touch. He almost sloshed the wine out of the glasses. It was stupidly cute.

We laid out on his big brown comfortable couch. It could be a bed for two easily. We propped in one corner with pillows and a corner table for our ashtray and drinks. We took turns smoking while I looked at the pictures on my camera. Edward had his arm around me and looked on silently. It was something we had never done before but felt totally natural. I fit perfectly against his side.

"You're so talented," he said after probably the five hundredth picture. These were just back at the beach the night before. I had so many on my SD card. These were the originals, but I had uploaded digital backups in a couple of places, just in case. I was too paranoid about losing the pictures or camera not to. I realized that I hadn't had a nightmare at all that week.

"Thank you," I kissed him lightly on the cheek.

He looked incredibly sexy when he smoked. The smoke billowed and curled from his lips as he blew out. The smoke lingered in the air, illuminated by candlelight. If I thought I could catch it in a picture, I would have tried.

We were quiet for a long time, lost in our own thoughts. It had been quite the day.

"What would we have done if I had to fly out today? I'd be back home by now." I looked at my phone to check the time after I put down my camera on the side table. I sipped my wine slowly as I tried to imagine a different universe where I had gone home. It was probably the real one. I probably went into a coma somehow in the middle of the night, and this is the scene my brain was playing out for me.

I probably didn't want to drink too fast because I hadn't eaten much that day.

Edward sipped his own drink, the joint between his fingers with the same hand that held the glass. "I was going to beg you to stay or fly to New York to follow you if you left before I could. Call and beg on your way to the airport to come back. I don't know. Something like that."

"No," I laughed at the dramatics of it all.

He smirked a little bit. "Mm, yes. Maybe I'd just show up at your door with flowers and beg you to give me a chance. I expected more begging altogether, frankly. I thought after Saturday it would be harder, to be honest."

"What about Saturday?" I asked. "Why?"

"I thought you weren't interested in me, to be honest."

I swallowed and shook my head. "I thought you were flirting with me like you had with that girl at the party."

"I shouldn't have done that. It's... It's an act I have to put on when I'm in public. I admit I probably let it go too far that night," he said, almost embarrassed. "But, I don't feel the need to act for you."

I touched his cheek lightly. He was being so sweet to me. "So, did tonight work out better than you hoped?"

He leaned his face into my hand. "I didn't even want to think about tonight, honestly. If you weren't interested- I just... I just knew I had to tell you how I felt and deal with it, but there was no way I couldn't."

I clicked my tongue. "Couldn't you tell how much I am into you? I feel so obvious. I even kissed you!" I laughed.

"But, I asked for it!" He pointed out. "I wasn't sure. I thought... maybe... but I wasn't sure if I was just projecting my feelings onto you. But I knew the second I watched you get out the car and saw your face for the first time, though…" He trailed off, shaking his head. "You are the most amazing woman."

I took the joint from him, kissing his mouth lightly for a moment. I took a long drag as I snuggled into his side. He wrapped his arm, so they rested on my stomach.

"That's so sweet. I wish I could say something equally so about the first time I saw you," I told him truthfully. It was completely dark outside. It was getting windier. It was almost the perfect way to spend a rainy October night.

"That's okay," he chuckled as he took a long drag.

"The first time I saw your face and knew exactly who you were, to be perfectly honest, my roommate and I had watched eight solid hours of your videos and well... I definitely masturbated thinking about you. Does that count?" I asked in a monotone voice.

He coughed hard and shot smoke out of his nose. He sputtered as I laughed to myself. "Dammit! And you say it so dryly, too! Christ. You did that on purpose."

"Yeah, but it's still true," I told him, still amused with myself.

"Well, I did too, but I wasn't going to tell you that," he snickered as he tried to recover. He took a couple of big drinks of his white wine, embarrassed.

"Well, I already assumed you did," I teased him. "I would assume that even if you weren't interested in me romantically actually. You were definitely staring at my breasts at the tattoo shop."

"That was so hot," Edward muttered, he said as he flicked ashes into the glass tray. "I felt like a whiny cunt, and then you lay there like a goddamn gangster. When you took your shirt off. _Bless._ Seth almost dropped his camera. It's my favorite part. I had so much fun. Thank God Tyler caught his reaction."

I laughed, "well, that was hot for both of us. You weren't too bad. It does hurt." I kissed where his tattoo was still healing up on his chest through his shirt. "It was your first. You get used to it."

Edward was quiet for a beat while he considered something. "Did you really... um, play with yourself?" He asked, shyly. "I mean, thinking about me? After watching my videos?"

"You're so cute," I touched his red cheeks. "I did... And I did after the tattoo shop in bed that night. And... in the morning in the shower afterward. And a few times in between. I literally took pictures of your ass just for me."

Edward was biting deeply into his lip while I spoke before quickly finishing his wine. "You're so forward," he said after he swallowed.

"Is that bad?"

"No." He licked his bottom lip to get a drop of wine he missed. "You're normally blunt, so I shouldn't be surprised. I've never met a woman like you. Your body is too small for your personality, you know that?"

"Sounds like something you'd say about a Yorkie." It wasn't the first time I had heard someone say something like that.

He giggled. I realized we were both very high. It kind of hit all of a sudden.

The lights flickered back on. Went back out. Then, came on once again. We waited for a pause, still as if not to frighten the electricity away.

"Let's get dinner while they're still on," he said. I agreed and followed him to the kitchen. They stayed on long enough to get the food moved to the table and get our miso soup warmed up. Edward helped move more candles onto the table.

I took too many pictures of our candlelit meal before we sat down to eat. He took a couple as well, and some of me taking pictures, with his phone.

Edward brought his phone up with a flashlight as light. He began to record a video. "So, it is... well, it's raining cats and dogs outside, and we, the gorgeous Isabella and I are without any lights," he said in his announcer video voice. "But, fear not. We are prepared. We have candles coming out of our arses. We have torches. And we have a metric fuckton of Japanese food we bought on our way home from picking up storm supplies. Look at all that," he said as he panned the phone of the candlelit food. "So, darling, do you want to tell us what we have today?"

"Well, first, we have sushi. We have salmon and white tuna nigiri, and we have salmon and tuna maki. And a shrimp tempura roll, which I'm super excited about. We also have chicken, shrimp, and steak mixed plate of teriyaki with extra vegetables because they're my favorite. Steamed and fried rice. Miso soup. Seaweed salads. And steamed dumplings because we're apparently pigs?" I pointed to everything and spoke as clearly and cheerfully as I could. Edward laughed from behind the phone.

"We could have gotten more," he told me.

"Just because you can doesn't mean you should. Besides, didn't you buy a bunch of desserts?" I asked him curiously.

"Yeah," he said happily. He poured us each a fresh glass of wine. Edward picked up his glass, and I took mine. "A toast to stormy weather. Prost."

"Salud." I clinked my glass against his. Edward had the best smile. He put the camera down.

"You're a natural."

"Well, I did take like two years of drama in high school or whatever." I did a silly hair flip. He chuckled.

"And it shows! It's probably just going to be for me, though. My diary. I want to remember every detail of this night."

 **Friendly reminder this is non-canon af. I changed their heights.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	14. Episode 14

**Chapter fourteen-**

The lights didn't come back on that night. We cleaned up in the darkness and then started to bring candles into his bedroom. We blew out the ones we didn't need in the living room and kitchen, making the space slightly smokey. I took a lantern to the spare bedroom and got changed for bed.

For the first time in a very long time, I thought about how I would look to a man in the nude. How would he like my panties? My nightgown? I wasn't sure what Edward thought about those things. Did he care at all? He was always so well dressed when he was out. Not so much at home. He had an opinion on what he thought was sexy at Target, but I wasn't ready to give that pair the full justice they deserved. I also didn't know what he was expecting from me. Or what I was expecting from him that night.

I changed into a new pair of panties from the store. They were a comfortable pair of boy shorts. They were cotton, and Halloween themed, not unlike the ones I had been wearing earlier in the day. These were orange and had a jack-o-lantern on the rear because I was an adult and the little things like that gave me joy. The nightgown I had gotten was dark blue satin and went just to my fingertips. It was cut very low in a v with the edges embroidered in tiny white flowers.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth. Then I rubbed on lotion to my arms and legs and put on perfume behind my ears and knees. Places that had not seen attention in years. I fluffed up my hair and put on my bubblegum flavored chapstick. It felt oddly familiar, the act but not the place.

Edward was waiting for me in his bedroom by his bed as he rearranged it. He had changed into sleep pants and had removed his shirt. I could tell he was a little anxious. When he saw me, he relaxed a little, a small smile on his sweet face.

"I never imagine today would end like this. Not in a million years. Not if I thought I had a million tries. And yet, here you are."

"I didn't know it was a possibility," I told him honestly.

"I'm so nervous." He looked embarrassed to admit it. "Earlier was incredible and I don't want to... _assume._ I don't want to scare you. Or rush you. We can do whatever you want. If you just want to cuddle. Or, talk. Or, sleep. Or, _whatever._ "

"It was incredible. Don't worry about scaring me. I promise to let you know. I'm pretty vocal," I assured him as I touched his cheek. "And, is it rushing? Wasn't that just the longest blind date ever?" I asked him jokingly. He smirked and pretended to think really hard about it.

"Was that our first date? That whole week? No, I'd say it was more like seven _**separate**_ dates. I mean, we slept in between. We weren't together the whole time," he pointed out. He was enjoying this particular conversation.

"Eight, if you count Sunday night. If you're going by that logic."

"Oh, you're right. Eight. Or, is it nine now? If you count today? I wonder what the average amount of dates before a couple has sex is," Edward said to himself. He was actually thinking about the answer to that one.

I came to stand on my tip toes and smoothed my fingers over his very strong arms. "We can look it up in the morning." I kissed the spot where his tattoo was on his pec. It had begun to heal very nicely. I could barely reach it. He rubbed his hands over my shoulders until he brought them down to my fingers. We stood, holding hands, in the candlelit darkness of his bedroom while the storm raged outside.

He brought his mouth down to mine and kissed me deeply, holding my face in his big warm hands. They were so soft, and he was so tender with his every single touch. His palms were cradling my cheeks, and I held onto his wrists as I melted into him. I could have kissed him there forever.

Gently he lifted me onto the bed by the hips, and he quickly crawled on top of me so that he hovered a foot above me. I took this chance to touch his cheeks, temples, and forehead without having to stretch. I let my fingers move through his thick dark auburn hair. He clearly enjoyed it. His eyes were so hopeful and eager. And, _happy_. Edward was genuinely elated. It made me feel _adored._

"I like the way you look at me," I admitted to him, drawing his face closer to mine to kiss his mouth softly. I kissed the top and then the bottom, bringing them into my mouth to lightly suck on his soft, perfect lips. I tugged on the bottom one gently with my teeth when I pulled away. He shuddered and gasped as I happily played.

"Well, that's the look of a man utterly enchanted," he tried to say with a bit of charm, but it came out breathy and labored.

"Try hard," I whispered into his ear with a smile while gently tugging down his sleep pants. He was wearing boxer briefs this time. I was a little disappointed that he wasn't commando.

"Get used to it." He kissed my mouth aggressively, moving down to my neck to nip at my skin. One of his hands explored my outer thigh while I wrapped my legs around him. "I going to worship you." He kissed my new tattoo lightly, pushing the strap of the gown away. He kissed around the butterfly before moving to kiss right where my heart was beating hard in my chest.

Edward pulled off my nightgown and tossed it to the end of the bed. I pulled him down to me so that our bare bodies were touching, kissing him once again. We were both only in just our underwear by that point. He was completely hard and kept brushing it between my very sensitive thighs. We kissed for so long I was breathless, and my face was tender from his stubble aggressively rubbing against it as we made out like teenagers. He drew out every kiss and touch, trying to give me as much pleasure as possible.

He held my throat in his hand as he kissed my forehead, nose, lips, eyelids, my ears. It was tender, his thumb rubbing loving little circles into my neck in pace with his kissing. When he finally kissed downwards, my chest automatically rose up to meet his lips.

"I left a mark." He kissed the side of my breast, glancing up at me as he did.

"Leave some more." I dragged my nails over his scalp and gingerly tugged at his hair.

"Where?" Edward asked hungrily.

I guided him to a spot on the opposite breast with my hand still in his hair. He bit hard enough to make me squeak in surprise and throw my head back. His hand was still on my throat, squeezing very lightly. I brought it to my mouth and began to suck and kiss his fingers while he created a matching bruise on my tender skin.

He kissed down my stomach, pulling down my panties and throwing them somewhere on the floor. Without hesitation, he began to kiss between my legs, spreading them wide to give him better access. First, he kissed, licked, and nipped at each thigh several times, dragging his now rather rough cheek against my flesh as he did. His hand slid down my calf then back up my knee, making me shiver in the best way possible.

Edward knew all the places to touch and all the places to kiss.

I cried out when he licked me, his tongue dragging across my clit slowly. My back arched as my legs twisted around his shoulders. He held my thighs apart with one hand, the other hand resting on my stomach. I cursed loudly when he pushed two of his fingers inside of me.

My first orgasm was slow and long. It dipped up and down and slowly back up again into another and then another, each becoming more desperate and louder than the last. I clawed at his back, calling out his name over and over again like a chant. I was tearing at the bed, bucking and twisting. He never even slowed down a little. He didn't need the encouragement to not stop.

I had to yank Edward by the hair to finally stop him after having at least four, maybe five, orgasms. I lost count somewhere along the way. He kissed me eagerly, his face covered in my own cum. As he did, he crashed into me, his boxer brief covered erection pressed into my wetness. I gasped and bucked, squeezing my legs closed around him.

"I'll not last very long," he warned when I tugged down his boxers frantically. "I feel like if you touched me right, I'd explode."

"Isn't that the point?" I asked with a wicked smile as I kissed his ear, rubbing his erection gently as I did. I massaged him against my wet clit, gasping at the sensation against his skin. He hadn't expected it, closing his eyes and shaking a little with each slow pass. "You should get a condom," I finally whispered. He was so close already.

Edward came to rest on his calves while still sitting between my legs, pulling one of the condoms from the open box in the drawer. With a smirk, he placed it on my stomach all while rubbing his own cock. I spread my legs, dipping my fingers inside to tease us both. Edward pushed my hand out of the way so he could massage his head against my clit perfectly, making me twist and moan in pleasure. He drew out each stroke, letting it dip lower so that he only _just_ went inside before pushing back up against my sensitive nerves. Finally, it was too much teasing for me, so I took the condom myself and opened it carefully.

"Fuck me," I said in a soft, sweet voice that didn't match the words that were coming out of my mouth. "Please." I rolled the condom over his head, and Edward pushed it the rest of the way down eagerly. He hovered over me, his large green eyes looking into mine briefly before kissing me deeply.

He slipped inside me with no resistance, but I had never felt so full. I spread my legs as wide as possible to allow him to go as deep as he could, lifting my hips up as I did. I wrapped one of my arms around his neck while the other hand grabbed at the sheets.

I gushed around him a little, dripping down to the blanket underneath. My entire body flushed with sweat as he pounded his pelvis into mine. "Oh..." I drew out as my back arched a half foot off the bed. Edward didn't slow his perfect rhythm. I could feel the pulsating thrumming of my extended orgasm deep in my stomach to my curling toes, dripping more and more with each push.

" _Fuck_ ," he said in a deep, low, guttural voice very close to my ear. His entire body was shaking when he finally gave in to his own climax.

He panted and rested his forehead on my chest as I held him to me. His face was squarely between my breast with his cheek pressed to my skin. We were both actually shaking from the effort. It took us a long time to recover. He dragged his nose over my collarbone after a few moments, lightly and delicately kissing my shoulder when he could move.

"God. _Damn,_ " he finally muttered.

I laughed a bit hysterically, bringing my hand up to my eyes to wipe away the sweat. "Yeah."

"I really like making you cum like that," he said, shyly into my chest. "Can I do that... like... _all_ the time?"

"My legs are vibrating," I told him with a breathy laugh. "So, yes. Please. Literally fucking vibrating. What the _fuck_?"

He laughed happily as well, almost timidly, pressing his face into my skin to hide his smile. His cheeks were still red hot.

When I woke up in the morning, the electricity was still off, and the storm was still going on pretty hard outside. I watched it through the vast open window out onto the beautiful mountainous view. After slipping out of Edward's arms, I went back down to the spare bedroom and rushed through a quick cold shower by lantern light. It was just after nine.

I put on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to wear from my Target bags. When I came into the kitchen, Edward was waiting for me, having done much the same in terms of a cold shower. He had not shaved, though, and his rusty colored hair began to show around his chin, cheeks, and lips.

"Good morning." I kissed him lightly on the lips. I traced the rigid scruff with my fingers. It was so thick and stiff along the bottom of his jaw. It was practically sharp.

"Good morning," he hummed at the sensation. "I checked on the electricity, and it's going to be out until at least later this afternoon at the earliest. When it comes back, I'd really like to take a hot shower with you because that was bloody terrible."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled at him brightly. "What do you need to do today?"

"Besides you?" He smirked playfully. "Well, I can't edit or anything. I could do a bit of writing that I was going to have to work on later this week, but I'm going to have to do it the old-fashioned way. This is turning my schedule all around, the rain. It rains so little LA can barely handle it. Anyway, what about you? What do you need to get done?"

"My computer holds a charge for just a little while so I could probably get three or four hours of editing done before it dies. I'm glad I got a bit of a break yesterday. Sometimes the colors begin to blend together, and everything looks the same. So, while you write, I can edit? Then we can take a break for lunch," I offered, tracing his bottom lip with my finger. He smiled and nodded sweetly.

After a quick breakfast of fruit and Poptarts, we sat in comfortable silence in his office while each of us worked. He sat at his desk, furiously writing away on a notepad and I sat on his couch that was in there with my laptop on my thighs.

Somewhere around two in the afternoon, my computer gave its last gasps of power, and I shut it down before it could die tragically in the middle of an edit. The storm had slowed and it was just raining, slackened but still steadily falling. At least the winds had seemed to have passed.

We had peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with chips for our little picnic lunch. I actually liked it a lot, eating a banana and watching it rain on his pool from the dinner table. The only thing I missed was a glass of milk. We would have to replace a couple of things in his fridge.

Finally, at six in the evening, the lights returned.

"Praise the Gods," Edward muttered from his comfortable spot on the couch where we had been laying in our corner. Each of us had been reading something, him a script and me a book, but it had been much harder as it got later in the evening. "Shall we freshen up and go get a late dinner?" He offered.

"Sure, let me go get my things."

After putting my computer onto charge along with my phone, I went to the spare bathroom and picked up my shower gel, face wash, shampoo, and conditioner and put them in their little travel bag. I wasn't sure what else to bring with me. So, I just ended up grabbing all my toiletries and my makeup. There was a built-in vanity with seating to one side of his bathroom that he clearly never used, so I set my stuff up on the marble countertops. The vanity lights were very bright. Someone had probably loved doing their makeup there in the past.

Now, the bathroom in the spare bedroom was an impressive affair that I had fallen in love with deeply... But his shower was next level. It could fit five adults comfortably with five shower heads. Two on each wall and one somehow from above on the ceiling. There was also a removable sprayer you could turn on. And, built-in seating along the back wall. It was _ridiculous._

Steam filled the room when he turned on the water. We helped the other undress cheerfully, playfully. We kissed under the water for a long while. I washed Edward's hair for him, scrubbing my nails over his scalp as he sat down so I could easily reach the top of his head. He held my waist, happy to be pampered. We washed each other, me rubbing him all over with my vanilla body wash soaked loofa.

"I smell like a biscuit," he commented in amusement.

"A sexy biscuit," I replied.

He just rolled his eyes, but Edward was smiling.

When we got out of the shower, I put my hair up in a towel and put on my lotion and deodorant. I sat at the vanity as he did his grooming, applying makeup quickly. I was almost done when he came by in his underwear. His hair was all slicked back nicely, and he smelled so warm and fresh.

"You make that look so easy," he said as I painted on my eyeliner with a tiny little brush.

"It's not," I said in a whisper of concentration, holding my eyes perfectly still.

"Using a stick with three hairs to draw a thin, perfectly straight line less than a millimeter from your eyeball is seems dangerous."

"Well... it's not for beginners," I replied thoughtfully when I finished. "Pencils are easier, but I like how the liquid looks."

Edward watched in fascination and mild horror as I put on my fake eyelashes. Apparently, he didn't like anything to do with eyes or touching eyes. He scurried away when I rolled my eyes back to apply a pencil to the bottom eyelid at the waterline.

I put on a new red dress, throwing all my dirty clothes in his brand new washing machine for later. He was wearing a nice pair of black denim jeans and a blue button-down shirt. I put on my red stilettos, wearing heels for the first time in years. They were three inches, making my toes nearly point to the floor.

I practiced a few laps alone in the bedroom to make sure I still had to the ability to walk in heels. I did, thankfully. They were uncomfortable, but I could do some things to improve that later. We would have to visit a store again soon enough. I would probably need more shampoo if anything else. I had too much hair for the little bottle I packed. I hadn't packed very well.

We went to some little hipster spot, and it was surprisingly busy. Everyone needed to get out of the house after the heavy storms. It was just after eight, and the rain had finally stopped completely. We ate a whole host of interesting flavored tacos. They were pretty good, beef and pork with lots of sliced pineapple. Afterward, we shared a basket of sopapillas and honey and some Mexican hot chocolate. We sat on the same bench at the table, his body pressed to my side as we ate and talked.

We actually sat and talked until it was almost time for them to close, the last two left in the small restaurant. We drove around a little while in his car with the windows rolled down, just to be out of the house for a little while and enjoy the cool air. When we got back to his place, we made love again, this time soft and slow. He was so desperately gentle with me, making me feel euphoric as I finally drifted off to sleep. It was a perfect end to an extremely relaxing day.

 **A quiet little day alone in their little bubble.**

 **Edward's POV is up! It's called Perfect Snapshots!**

 **If you enjoyed please fave and alert for more and you can follow me on Facebook- Jeska Elizabeth!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	15. Episode 15

**Trigger warnings for mentions of death and murder-**

 **Chapter Fifteen-**

The next day Edward had some filming planned out and about with Tyler and Seth. They were going to do a couple of food videos at restaurants and then later in the day he had a video shoot at the old LA zoo. It was abandoned, and it was supposed to be haunted. He was doing it for Halloween. I was extremely excited about it. It was at Griffin Park, not far from the new zoo where we had spent our lovely Sunday together just a few days before.

"You should see if you can do a video on the Museum of Death," I commented as I made coffee for us while we were waiting for Seth and Tyler to arrive. "Get a little tour."

"That is a good idea," he agreed, pulling out his phone to type something into it. "I wish we could do it before Halloween."

"That kind of stuff is popular all the time. You can always do it for next Halloween, too."

"That's true."

The boys knocked once before letting themselves inside.

"Well, look who's still here!" Tyler said brightly as he plopped his stuff down onto the big brown couch. He smiled so wide his eyes all but disappeared. It was hard not to return it.

"Yeah, they canceled my flight because of the weather. But, it works out. I'm going to take a little vacation," I explained to him.

"Nice." Seth high fived me as he came into the kitchen. I gave him some coffee, which he eagerly took. "So, is Eddie letting you crash here since you're practically one of us now?"

"One of us. One of us," Tyler chanted dryly. Edward rolled his eyes at them.

"Yes, of course, she's staying here. She is welcome to stay as long as she pleases," Edward told them, tossing Tyler his keys so he could drive to the first shoot.

"So, is he putting you to work?" Seth asked. "Are you joining our little crew?"

"How is this work? It's so much fun," I told him then pointed over to my camera stuff on the table. "I'm going to take pictures. But for me."

"And, of course, you can be in the videos, if you want," Edward said sleepily as he stretched. "I hope you'll be. If you want to be... It'll be more fun if you are. The ones I've posted with you in it have done very well so far, too."

Seth and Tyler exchanged looks that Edward missed behind his back, but I did not. I smiled at them both but said nothing. I just sipped my coffee.

Our first spot was a pastry place that had recently gotten rather internet famous for their unique cakes. We talked to the owner and the head chefs. I got to ask a lot of questions about baking cakes I hadn't made or even tasted before. We helped make a fruit and nut cake and then iced chocolate cupcakes.

Edward essentially made a mess with a piping bag filled with chocolate frosting while I made delicate, simple little roses with mine. The pastry chef, a little old Japanese woman, complimented my basic decorating skills while trying adorably to be encouraging to him, but correct firmly at the same time. I would bet she was a fun grandma. She kept saying ' _no, no, no,"_ quietly to him. She even smacked Edward's hand once. It was _perfect_ for his video. His bemused shock was hilarious.

We got to try five different cakes. Chocolate ganache, black forest, citrus upside down cake, carrot cake, and a fruit and nut like we had made before. They were all good, but the citrus was my favorite. Pineapple upside down cake was my favorite kind of cake I didn't have often enough. Alice didn't like it, so I usually ended up eating it all myself. Her favorite was chocolate, so that's usually what I made us.

The next video was at a chicken wing place known for their seriously spicy wings. They had 'spice flights' with a range not for the faint of heart. Or, so the sign said. You could smell the spice as soon as you came into the restaurant. It was sinus clearing. It almost reminded me of the smell of a crawfish restaurant down south.

The chef looked happy and ready to burn out the taste buds of anyone willing to risk it. I wasn't too worried though, even if we had to sign some sort of waver. Alice and I shared a shelf of hot sauce at home. I hadn't really noticed if Edward liked spicy things though.

I sat to the right of Eddie with Seth on the other side of him for the challenge. It was ten wings, each getting spicier as they went. We each had a glass of milk, and there was a pitcher of milk on the table, just in case we needed it.

"I think I already regret this," Edward mumbled when we sat at the table. "Why am I this kind of stupid?"

I snorted to myself.

"So, I'm lactose intolerant," Seth said as he looked at the full glass.

"You ate all that cake earlier," I looked over at him, horrified. "With buttercream and cream cheese. _Why_?"

"I'm also stupid and like to suffer," he laughed as they laid the flights down in front of us.

"So, before we get started... Do you like spicy foods?" The chef asked to get our attention. He was a large round white man with a slicked back ponytail at the bottom of his balding head.

"I do," Seth said quickly.

Edward looked less enthusiastic about his answer. "I like spicy food, but I do have a limit, and I do suffer _very_ easily."

"I like heat," I admitted. "It has to be more about the flavor. It can't just burn, though. I think I have a pretty high tolerance, though."

"So, here is the challenge. You have twenty minutes to eat all ten wings without any ranch or blue cheese. If you do, you get your picture on the wall and a tee shirt. Also, you can't throw up before we take your picture."

Oh, that wasn't a good sign of things to come.

"Antacids for everyone," Edward looked pained already as he smelled the heat wafting up. The aroma was _red hot_ spicy.

When they started the clock, I decided it was going to be easier to eat the spiciest of them first. It was a surprisingly thick and dark sauce that was very sticky. I tried it first on my fingers, and it had a subtle sweetness to it, and it tickled the back of my throat. The heat came in slowly, hitting the roof of my mouth pleasantly.

I ate it without a problem and licked the sauce off my fingers before it could start to burn them. My eyes watered a bit, but otherwise, I was fine. The top of my head buzzed some and my lips tingle, but I had eaten hotter before.

"Oh, goddammit!" Edward said when he realized what I was doing. "That's not fair."

"What?" Seth looked over and actually gasped. "But, _why_?"

"I liked it. It made my lips feel weird," I told them as I picked up the second spiciest. This sauce was thinner, green, with large bits of garlic. Since the last wasn't a problem, I decided to take a big bite. I didn't like the flavor as much, but I liked thicker sauces. After I finished, I took a little sip of milk to get the heavy garlic taste out of my mouth. This one made the roof of my mouth prickly with sensation.

Apparently, me going straight for it made the boys try to rush through their own wings. They were on their fourth or fifth and had already gone through half their drinks. Edward was panting already, his chest heaving. Seth had gotten milk all over his chin and shirt.

I just shook my head. They were heathens.

Wings eight, seven, and six were probably my favorite. They were hot Nashville chicken themed. Five and four were bright red like a traditional Buffalo wing, but the flavors were surprisingly different. Honestly, the first couple wasn't at all that spicy to me. I could at least see why others found the others too hot. You usually have to build up a pretty good tolerance to eat stuff that spicy and not be bothered by it.

I finished in less than fifteen minutes, just eating as I normally would. Seth gave up at wing seven, claiming it was too hot for him. Almost angrily, too. He actually threw the wing down onto his plate with a splat. I reached over and took his leftovers while Edward was literally crying over six. _Crying._ Tears were just overflowing from his eyes and running in rivers down his cheeks.

"That's not okay!" Edward told me as I munched on the rest of Seth's food, drinking his milk in big gulps. I ignored him and smiled directly at the camera.

" _Gringo_." I shook my head. "Do you use any of these sauces to make sandwiches?" I asked the chef as he watched on, still ignoring Edward's suffering. He was so dramatic.

Though his face was red and he was visibly sweating. I'm not sure how much he could encourage that.

"Any sauce you like can be used on our chicken sandwiches," the chef told me.

I pointed to eight, "this one would be dope with some good sweet pickles. Maybe a side of mac and cheese. Hawaiian roll or a nice kaiser. Maybe some slaw."

"We can do that for you," the cook replied. "We marinate our meat in homemade bread and butter pickle juice actually that we make in-house."

"I'd like to try some of those."

"Let me get you some."

"Thanks," I grinned.

When I looked over at Edward, I realized he was very quiet. He had finally moved onto nine, but his eyes were wide, and it was obvious that he was starting to hear colors. His milk was close to empty, so I refilled his glass for him. Seth was now cramming chips in his mouth from a basket on the table in the hopes of cooling the fire. Not that he would say that was what he was doing because he kept announcing that he was fine. Just fine. _Just fucking fine, thank you very much._

Tyler was clearly enjoying watching them make fools of themselves while I carried on a normal conversation with the chef.

"And you make all the sauces in-house as well? You sell them by the bottle, right?" I asked when he came back with the pickles. I liked them, they were very crisp and refreshing after the spicy chicken. I could feel the little spicy high tingling pleasantly at the back of my brain.

"Yup, you can buy them in the store, or you can order a bottle online and have it ship to you anywhere in the world."

"I'm guessing the link is down in the description below," I said for the camera. Tyler nodded behind the film equipment. But then I realized he was watching Edward. I glanced over at him.

Edward took one small bite of the tenth wing. He put it down and said, "no. No... no. _No_. Nono." And then drank an entire glass of milk while standing up then sitting back down with a heavy thump that sounded as if it almost broke the chair. He put his face in his hands. He was still crying.

 _Such a drama queen._

"So, the spiciest is it like... ghost pepper? Or, is a reaper?" I tasted the sauce with my finger from my plate. "It feels like both so I don't know."

The chef was pleased I knew from the taste. It was a mix.

Edward got up and had a little walk around the restaurant. He wasn't coming back for more to eat.

"Ten out of ten would eat again with some ranch maybe next time," I told the chef as I reached over and picked up the rest of Edward's wing. I wasn't going to let it go to waste. I took the part he had taken a bite and rubbed it into the sauce. Edward literally began to hug his legs while standing, bending over as he muttered something to himself. Tears streamed down onto his shirt. I shook my head. "It's really delicious," I assured the chef.

"How?" Edward demanded angrily. I handed him a napkin and pointed to his nose, which was running. _Poor thing._

"Some people just... _can_?" I shrugged. I had always eaten spicy things. I used to eat straight jalapenos from my grandma's garden as a kid, much to everyone's horror. I finished the wing, but honestly, my head was getting a little light, too. I was getting a buzz, and my nose was clearer than it had been in months. I wasn't going to tell him that though, especially after the scene he was making. I took another little sip of my milk.

"Dammit, it hurts," he moaned, putting his hand on his chest.

I turned in my seat to watch him. "Baby, it's too early in the day to be dying over some chicken wings."

"Why do I do these things to myself?" He asked me angrily. "What is wrong with me?"

"Because it's funny as fuck to watch us suffer?" Seth offered. He was still sweaty, but he wasn't visibly wiggling in his spot anymore. He also gave up sooner, though. He had already eaten several of his lactose pills. His farts were going to kill someone later. Hopefully, much later.

Edward tried to straighten up, but he had his hands on his hips to help hold himself up. He blinked several times, his eyes watering still. "And if you want to see Seth, Tyler, and I suffer some more like this remember to like, subscribe, and fucking whatever else you have to do. Goddamn… Dude, she _destroyed_ us. What the fuck..."

"I think I might have lost my man card today," Seth mumbled in joking annoyance. I smiled at him too brightly.

"Yeah, I think I might have lost mine as well. Goddammit," Edward agreed. I rolled my eyes. Masculinity was so damn fragile.

"Don't worry, honey. I got it in my purse. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a picture to take for a wall." I did an ironic sassy hair flip, giving a big kiss on the cheek to a gaping Edward. I stunned him into silence with my sarcasm. His mouth snapped shut in a pout. Seth and Tyler appreciated my burn heartily at his expense.

I took my picture with the chef, me standing on a box so that we were closer in height. It was usually used for the kids. But since I had been the only one to achieve the flight, no one teased me for it. Seth and Tyler were too busy ragging on Edward still.

Tyler drove. Edward ate half a roll of Tums in the backseat. Seth had the other half. I ate a cookie I had gotten at the pastry place earlier. It was white chocolate macadamia nut. I shared it with Tyler. Seth gave us all dirty looks. Probably because his stomach was already audibly rolling and popping.

We took a private haunted tour of the old LA zoo with a local historian who spoke about the hauntings around Los Angeles. I asked about the Cecil Hotel hauntings in the middle of the tour to which the little old historian lady got very excited.

Honestly, she and the chef both told me their name, but for some reason, I instantly forgot them because my mind was Swiss cheese. Edward was brilliant at it though, luckily. But he was still very new to LA.

"I don't know what that is," Edward admitted.

"It's called something else now. Stay on Main or something. It's a hotel by skid row that's had a bunch of famous suicides and accidents. And a lot of killers have stayed there. The Night Stalker for one. Then there was that poor girl in the tank recently." I shuddered as I remembered the story from the news. That one always grossed me out.

"Girl in a tank?" He asked, confused. "What kind of tank? I'm confused."

"A young woman was found dead in the hotel's water tank, completely undressed. They only found her after the water began to turn black, and the guest began to complain of the bad taste," the woman told him almost gleefully. She enjoyed her job. I liked her. She was dark.

"Holy hell!" Edward exclaimed with large eyes. You could practically see the color drain from his face.

"There is a video where she looks like she's having a conversation with demons you can't see in the elevator before. Poor girl," I said to him. It was probably one of the weirder parts of the story. LA had a ton of bizarre crimes.

"From the security camera," Seth chimed in from behind his camera. "I think someone was chasing her."

"I don't think we'll ever know," I said thoughtfully. "Like the Black Dahlia. But, I think there are quite a few credible suspects in that one at least. There was definitely a slashy type killer in LA at the time though, and I'm kind of surprised we don't talk about it more like the Zodiac killer."

"You know your true crime history!" The woman said happily. "You are very right. California has its share of unknown killers. The massive expanse and highways make it a perfect spot for killing. It's believed that there are around two thousand active serial killers in the United States at any given time, and the West coast has a good portion of them."

"Two thousand! Surely not. God, that makes me want to move back to Australia. Or, at least to Canada," Edward said in repulsion at the idea of it.

"Canada has the Trail of Tears. Dozens of Native women dead on the side of the roads. And millionaire pig farmers who feed their victims to hogs. And, Please. Australia has some pretty wild killers, too. Like, extra disturbed human skin curtains kind of bonkers," I shared some of my unholy knowledge with him.

"How do you know so much about this?" Edward asked me, a little concerned if I was going, to be honest.

"I've read three true crime books just this week. I've probably read all of them at the New York Public Library. I borrow them on audiobook and listen to them while I edit," I explained to them both. "And I've been listening to murder podcasts for ages, too."

"Which books?" The woman asked, happy to have someone truly interested in something she obviously loved.

"A Stranger Beside Me _again_ , Midnight in the Garden of Good and Evil, and a book about Carl Panzram. I've also brought one about Ed Gein. I've listened to them all before, honestly," I told her. "These are just some of my favorites."

"A Stranger Beside Me is so good," she said almost wistfully. "She was so lucky."

"What's it about? You mentioned it the other day. You said it was your favorite," Edward questioned. This part was definitely not going in a video. I can't imagine how much shit he had to cut out of every video of us just talking and being stupid.

"A former cop turned crime writer who worked beside Ted Bundy on a suicide hotline. It's a true story. She never thought he was the killer even after talking to the police, telling them that he had the same car as the killer... He seemed too nice. He was a monster, of course. He killed forty-something women," I told him only the most basic details. He didn't want to know these things.

"You seem very well-educated about true crime history," the lady complimented me about my morbid knowledge. I couldn't imagine I was the only one who knew these things. The book was a bestseller after all.

"Thanks... I _think._ I've always been a little obsessed with death," I said a little bit shyly. I wanted to explain this to him, so he knew what he was getting into. "I grew up within sight of the cemetery my mom and grandparents are buried, and I went all the time. I'd sit at my mom's grave. Pick all the wildflowers in the fields around it and cover it completely. Spend hours and hours talking to the graves. I was a dark kid, too."

Edward smoothed a comforting hand up my back and brushed some hair away from my shoulder. I leaned my head against him for just a moment. It was such a comforting action.

The little old woman leaned in. "Was your mother murdered?" She said it almost as a whisper. Edward's eyes got comically larger, and he looked over at Tyler and Seth who was filming in an equal stupor.

I laughed out of sheer shock, "no, ma'am. I'm not _that_ dark. I've just always been followed by death."

"Nope. Not dark at all." He squeezed me by the waist and led me along to the next part of the tour.

 _Poor horrified man. Whoops..._

When we walked back to the car in the dark, Seth asked if we were a thing. He waved between us with a pointed finger, walking backward as he did.

"Probably not now that I've revealed my creepy pastime," I told Seth with a laugh. He cursed and muttered something under his breath. He then pulled out his wallet and gave Tyler a twenty dollar bill. "What?" I asked.

"I bet you two would get together before you left," Tyler explained. "And you haven't left yet. See, I told you they liked each other."

"I never disagreed about that. Just about whether it would happen or not," Seth replied.

"You're betting on my love life? Some friends you are." Edward opened the car door for me up front and took the keys so he could drive home. "That doesn't seem very nice."

"I just figured she was too good for you," Seth teased him.

Edward stopped for a second to consider his friend's words. "Oh. Well. Yes. You're not wrong."

I shook my head wildly. "He is," I commented. "You are wrong. I'm not too good for anyone."

"No, I'm okay with being unworthy." He brought my hand to his lips and kissed my knuckles. I had to fight my urge not to roll my eyes or giggle like a schoolgirl. I pulled my hand away to rest it on my lap, looking out of the window to hide my smirk.

 **I had a little Japanese Grandma, but she wasn't fun. She was salty. And she didn't make cakes. But she did say "** _ **no no no**_ " **while smacking people.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	16. Episode 16

**Chapter Sixteen-**

I woke up early the next morning. It was raining again, but only lightly and you could see the blue sky trying to peek through the light gray clouds. It was seven, and I couldn't fall back asleep. Edward was dead to the world with an arm over his eyes. We were holding hands when I woke up. Staying in that position as long as I could handle, I finally slipped away when I had to use the bathroom.

I decided to work out, but this time in his little home gym. It had a treadmill, elliptical, a stationary bike, a weight set, for the bar and hand weights as well. There was also a weight machine just for the back muscles. I used it a lot when I went to the big ten dollars a month gym back home. I liked the idea of watching Edward use it.

Starting with ten minutes on the treadmill, I jogged a slow mile to get my heart rate up before moving onto the weights. I did several reps focusing on my arms and back. Once I was done, I decided to finish up with thirty minutes on the elliptical. It was the best workout I had achieved in a while.

I was almost done when Edward stuck his head inside, sleepy and confused in just his underwear.

"Hello."

"Hi," I replied, keeping the pace I had pushed up to. I wasn't going crazy since it had been so long since I had a real workout. I hadn't been to the gym in almost two weeks. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, I have to get up earlier today because I have a meeting to go to this afternoon."

"Exciting," I tried to say evenly even though I was heavily breathing.

He leaned against the door frame with a slight smile. "It is. It's with Disney. It's supposed to run all day though. I forgot to talk to you about it last night. I meant to. I got distracted."

"What time is the meeting?" I panted.

"Eleven to Five or Six."

I finished my thirty minutes and stepped down from the machine. My legs were a little tingly in a pleasant way. Making my way over to him, he came closer inside to meet my sweaty body with a hug and a deep kiss. "Let me shower, and I can make you some breakfast," I offered him.

"Are you sure?" Edward questioned.

"Absolutely," I replied with a kiss.

"I wish I could take you with me to my meeting today," he told me genuinely. There was so much worry in his pretty green eyes. They were always so expressive.

"That's okay. You'll do amazing. And I'll go out and have some alone time."

"What will you do?" He asked sweetly, still worried.

"I'll go do a little shopping. Go to the grocery store and pick up some more milk. Do you need to do anything tonight?" I asked, tracing my finger under his tattoo lightly.

"Nope." He kissed at my temple and nuzzled his nose into my hair. I wasn't sure how he could with me being so sweaty. He didn't seem bothered, though.

I sighed happily, "I'll make us dinner tonight then."

"That sounds so lovely. Thank you." He kissed my mouth, and I could taste my own sweat on his lips. I wove my fingers into his hair, holding onto the kiss as long as possible. He made my heart rate shoot right back up.

"I need to work out, too," he mumbled in a pout when he finally pulled away. "I need to head out in a couple of hours."

I left him to get changed and work out, quickly showering in the guest bedroom where all my clothes still were. Putting on a pair of jeans and a flannel shirt, I padded my way with sock covered feet to the kitchen.

First, I started making a fruit salad while I considered what to make us for breakfast. I sliced up the grapes, strawberries, oranges, apple, and a banana and tossed them in a couple of teaspoons of sugar so it could make a little syrup. I decided to make a simple breakfast of scrambled eggs with cheese and toast with butter and jam. The coffee was just finishing when he came out of his shower.

"I'm going to be terribly spoiled to this cooking thing you're doing," he told me when he saw his plate. Everything was still steaming.

"You're so easily impressed," I said as I began to move everything to the kitchen table. Edward helped with the coffee and creamer as I took the plates. The fruit salad was already on the table in little bowls.

"I don't think I've ever had anyone make breakfast for me that wasn't related to me or paid to," he replied honestly. "Well, maybe, Jasper. My mate. But, not a woman, I mean."

"That's sad. What kind of relationships have you been in?" I asked as I shuffled through the stack of papers I had brought to the table. It was sales papers, fliers, catalogs, and coupons. Things of those nature. I found one I wanted to look at and brought it to the top of the pile to browse while I ate.

"I've only had two girlfriends actually. One was in Secondary. Like a high school for you Americans. So you can imagine we weren't really waking up together all that often. Or, at all," he chuckled, "and the girl I was with the longest, didn't cook a damn thing ever. And, that was for the best," he explained as he dove into his eggs after shoving a piece of bread into his mouth. "She'd seriously fuck up, toast."

"Cooking is not that hard." I shook my head as I watched him. "How is it?"

"So good," he mumbled through a mouthful of food. He swallowed hard. "Thank you."

I smiled a little as I drank my coffee. It was nice to have someone new react so passionately about the things you made. Slowly I ate my fruit first, looking at the makeup catalog for a place I was definitely just window shopping for. Everything was so expensive.

"You look like a child wistfully looking at the Christmas toys catalog," he teased.

"Only a little bit," I admitted. "I love all this junk. It's stupid. I'm so sucked into the packaging and the colors. I used to collect makeup, back in the day. Both new stuff and old vintage compacts and lipsticks, stuff like that. After Aiden, I didn't feel like doing it anymore. I got very minimalist and gave a lot of my things away to friends and family. Now, looking at it, I wonder how I spent that much money on it. I still want it all," I laughed longingly, "but I won't get it. It's nice to imagine, though."

He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully. "Why not get a few things?"

"I don't normally go out that much. I only wear makeup for professional reasons, and the basics cover that. What I have now is just fine. But, there is this little part inside of me that goes ' _oh, it's pink and purple with glitter and look, it has a cute little raspberry case_.' And this kind likes to make their stuff smell like food so it might actually smell like raspberries," I explained to him as I showed him the picture I was talking about. They had a whole fruit theme that I loved.

"So, what is that exactly? How does it smell like food?" He looked at the picture with his head cocked to the other side.

"Eyeshadow. They have this whole line that smells like chocolate because it's made with real cocoa powder. And now for Christmas, they have a gingerbread cookie and a sugar cookie scents eyeshadows. And lipsticks, too. One of my good friends used to be a makeup artist and used the chocolate one on me a few times. He had people sniff my eyelids all day," I laughed a little as I thought about it. " _Girl, don't she smell like a brownie_ ," I imitated my friend's voice and funny Brooklyn by way of Jersey accent. It made him smile.

"You have a bit of money now if you wanted to treat yourself." He pointed at my phone that was sitting beside me.

"I'm going to treat myself to paying off some bills," I said firmly. "I should pay some bills today as a matter of fact. I have a few other adult things to do. Like I need to buy my ticket home."

Edward frowned. "I wish you didn't have to."

I smiled a little, sadly. "Me too, but I have things I have to do. Promises, I have to keep."

"Can I talk you into staying until a day or two after Halloween? It's my favorite holiday. Or, one of. Anyway, we could do something together. Maybe go out," he pouted out his bottom lip a little bit subconsciously.

I looked at the calendar on my phone to give myself time to think about the answer I wanted to give him. Halloween was a Wednesday. I didn't have any work arranged until the following Monday. Everything else I had planned was volunteer stuff that I could back out of. Alice would understand. She was always prepared for that possibility with any volunteers.

I needed to talk to her, as well. _Boy, do I have some things to tell her..._

"Friday the second?" I bit my lip as I thought about it. _Yes_ flashed in my mind over and over again, but I didn't want to be too eager.

"Please? If you do, I'll buy your ticket, and you can save your gift card to come to see me whenever you want. Like… on my birthday." He finished his coffee, so I poured him another.

"When is your birthday?" I asked curiously. We hadn't spoken about our birthdays any.

"The twenty-third of November."

"Oh…" I drew out. His birthday was so close to Aiden's. "That's the day after Thanksgiving. I've already made plans with my friends and that Saturday I'm doing a charity show at my friend's theater that he runs. The former makeup guy I was just mentioning, actually. It's for LGBTQ youth. I do it every year," I explained to him. "I wish you could come to Thanksgiving and stay with me. You could meet all my friends."

"Is that an invitation?" Edward asked curiously. "You've already said your Thanksgivings were out of this world. And, well… I believe you."

I thought about it for a second. "You know what? Yes, it is. I'd love it if you came to Thanksgiving."

He smiled widely. "Fantastic. I don't know what I'm working that week, but I'm taking the following week off. I'd like to spend it with you. If that's alright with you, of course."

"That sounds really nice," I admitted, wondering how this big man would fit in my tiny world.

"So, the second, then?" He reminded me. I wanted to stay. I nodded slowly, no longer able to hide my growing smile. "Oh, brilliant. Thank you. I'll work out the ticket for you today. What time do you want to fly? Afternoon? Not too early?" He spoke excitedly.

"Sounds good." I chewed on the side of my thumb.

"Alright. Yes. Perfect. Okay." Edward stood from his chair. "I need to go. I don't want to be late. Do you need anything before I leave?"

"No, I'm good," I promised him. "I'm going to wash up and go out, too."

"Okay." He leaned down to kiss me with his hand in my hair. "Mm, you have sugar on your lips." He kissed me again, then again quickly, making me giggle. "Have a good day."

"Good luck at your meeting," I told him with a small smile.

"Oh, I won't need luck. It's just a brainstorming session, and I am prepared," Edward assured me confidently. I'm not sure it was entirely real. "Text me if you need anything. I'll have my phone on me all day."

When he left, I washed our breakfast dishes. I needed more shampoo and conditioner at the very least, and I wanted to look at clothes again. Perhaps another suitcase as well for all the junk I was buying. I decided to look at my bank account again. I should have sat down.

Gasping loudly, I actually dropped my phone. It clattered to the floor noisily. Thankfully it didn't crack the screen, just scuffing the corner.

There was no way that number could have been right. It was just over ten thousand. I picked up my phone off the floor, looking at the transactions. My check from the magazine had come through, and it was over three thousand itself. I knew about that, I reminded myself. That meant that around four thousand came just from Edward's video in the past two and a half days.

I went to my computer and looked up videos he had put up recently. I hadn't looked at them at all. So far, he had posted three videos with me in them. First was the chips, then the video of the jump, then the candy video. The jump had been up two days and had already gotten one hundred million views. The other two had over ten million views apiece. Two of the three were on the front page of YouTube as trending. I couldn't bring myself to actually watch them though.

I could have cried. I could take the rest of the year off if I wanted to. I wasn't, but it was a nice thought. Alice and I often made jokes about our desire to be lazy and take off work for wild stretches at a time. Days. Weeks. Months.

Right there, I paid off most of my credit cards before I could change my mind. That was four thousand gone in a second, but it made me extremely happy. I was now completely debt free after years of being under after Aiden. I moved another four thousand into savings, giving me five thousand in saving and two thousand in my checking to spend. By the time I had finished, it had bumped up another hundred, just like before. I wasn't sure how I felt about it.

I decided to do some Christmas shopping since my holidays had been so threadbare for the last few years. I could spoil my friends a little, and LA was a great place to shop.

I called for an Uber and waited for it in the front yard. Alice would have been busy at work, so I sent her a text message asking her to call me when she got a chance so I could talk to her. I was in the car when she called.

"Hey, what's up?" She said worriedly.

"Shouldn't you be working?" I commented.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm just doing paperwork. I can multitask."

"Then Kebi can fix all the mistakes?" I asked, referring to our mutual friend who worked as her main office manager. She was better at her job than any of us deserved.

"That's what I'm paying her very well to do," she replied. "When you coming home?"

"Um..." I drew out quietly. "The second. Probably late in the evening. I don't know what time yet."

"Why so long?" She demanded to know quickly. "Can you not get an earlier flight?"

"I'm sure I could, but I wanted to have a little vacation," I told her. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you about it sooner."

"Is that all?" Alice asked, concerned for me. "Are you okay?"

There wasn't any reason to delay it any longer. I was going to end up telling her every single detail anyway. I wasn't sure how she would react, though. "I've started seeing Edward."

"What do you mean _seeing_ him?"

"How do you think I mean?" I whispered at her. The driver was pretty much ignoring me. There was music playing in the background.

"Holy shit! No way!" She actually shouted into the phone.

I pulled the speaker away from my ear, grimacing. "Yeah."

"But, he's so _young._ "

"There is less of a difference between him and me and me and Aiden," I told her defensively. "He was eleven years older."

"I guess that's true," she conceded. "But, that's different. Men are already so immature."

"Hashtag, not all men?" I answered. "He's not immature. He's not _completely_ mature either, but he has his shit together for the most part. Perhaps a little naive, but..." I trailed off. "I invited him to Thanksgiving."

She was surprised. "Already?"

"It's his birthday the day after, and he wanted me to come back for it," I explained guiltily.

"But the show."

"Right. So, I invited him to New York. More the merrier, you know? It's kind of our motto. You know how we like to take in the strays."

"Some stray. But can you afford to stay there that long?" She asked, concerned for me.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about that later, though. I got paid for the shoot today. I'm actually in a taxi about to go shopping," I answered her. "I want to do a little Christmas shopping since I'm here and I was going to go to the grocery store. I'm going to cook dinner tonight."

"What are you making? I miss your food."

"I haven't decided. I think maybe a pot roast."

"With glazed carrots and peas? Mashed potatoes or roasted potatoes?" You could hear her tasting it in her mouth as she spoke about it. At least I knew she liked my food.

"Mashed potatoes," I picked at my pants as we chatted. "I've already made him roasted and fried potatoes. I'd make some yeast rolls if he had a good mixer, but I think I'll just get a package of bread. I need to think of some kind of dessert, too."

"You really like him," Alice commented in a bemused voice.

"I cook for everyone."

"Well, yes. Everyone you like," she pointed out.

"Well, yeah. Duh. I do like him. I'm seeing him. He's my _boyfriend_ now. Fuck... that word feels gross. It makes me feel old," I sighed as I laid my head back against the seat.

"You're not old. You just feel that way."

"Isn't that what matters?" I questioned.

"No. Your perceived old age has more to do with your level of depression in the last few years than actually how old you are."

"Thanks, Dr. Brandon," I snarked back to her.

"Well, it is," she said defensively.

"Okay, but you don't have to remind me," I complained. "And, I've had a good reason to be. But I'm moving on. I have a boyfriend. Gah, it is so weird."

"If you don't like the word boyfriend call him your partner or something then. That fixes the problem." She was always thinking like a therapist.

"I guess," I thought about it. "I don't know how it all happened so fast."

"Isn't that how those things happen?"

"Who knows?" I laughed, "I'm always surprised. He is so young and excited about everything. What am I going to do when he figures out my soul is like... charcoal black?"

"Your soul isn't black. It's like the coffee you make. A mocha color," she teased lightly. "Look, be yourself. Be open. Be honest. And if it doesn't work out, you at least hopefully got to see him naked."

I laughed quietly, "you're right. I'll have some _great_ memories."

"Well, the second, then? So, what you're telling me is I have to find someone else to take your spot while you're banging some random Australian dude? Shame on you, Bells. Shame," Alice continued her mocking.

"Uh, yeah, bitch," I said dryly. "You heard me."

"Oh, you spicy. I see you. Finally getting some making you act all bold. Must be some good dick," she said saucily as she typed on the computer. "And you said he'd rip you apart... Alright, I've got your spot reopened. We're figuring out next years travel schedule next week if you want to have an opinion, by the way."

"Japan. Greece, Germany. Australia and New Zealand are my top votes." We hadn't gone to any of those places in a couple of years. Japan especially. I wanted to see those fun bowing deer or the bunny island. Or go to a cat cafe.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do. I miss you, Bells," she said quietly, getting more serious.

"I miss you too, Al. I needed this, though," I said with a sigh.

"Agreed."

I saw the sign for the shopping center a moment before we turned in. "I'm in the mall parking lot, so I'm going to let you go. You need to focus on your paperwork, anyway."

"Alright, sweetie. Love you. Be safe. Text me later and send me nude pics if you can."

I guffawed, "of me? Or, him? Or... _both_?" I teased her. "Love you, too, you perv. Have a good day. Eat some fruit."

"Yes, _Mom._ Bye, _Mom,"_ she replied sarcastically. "And, either slash or. I'm easy. Surprise me," Alice said in reference to the nudes. I giggled as I hung up on her.

I spent the afternoon shopping for myself and my friends. I ended buying myself a large new hard shell luggage case that was rainbow striped. Luckily I purchased that last, so I didn't have to haul it all around the mall with me. I did, of course, have to bring it with me inside the grocery store, but I could just put it inside the cart. I got a few looks with it and a couple of compliments.

I wasn't sure what I was looking for in the store. Milk, of course. More eggs, butter, bread, and some other basics as well. We needed more coffee already, too. I decided on the roast for sure, mashed potatoes with gravy, peas, glazed carrots, and Hawaiian rolls. I also got some bacon for breakfast, avocado, tomatoes, and tortillas as well. I wasn't sure how much we were going out in the next week for work, so I didn't get a ton of things. For dessert, I decided to make a simple chocolate mousse with whipped cream.

I was halfway back to his place when I realized I didn't know his house entry code. It was just after two in the afternoon. I hoped I wasn't bothering when I texted him.

" _I forgot to get your keycode,"_ I texted him quickly. I just hoped I wouldn't be sitting outside for too long with groceries.

" _I'm sorry. I forgot to tell you,"_ Edward responded right away. _"It's 10051985."_

I looked at the number and knew it instantly. My heart dropped. " _That's my birthday?"_

" _Your birthday is May 10_ _th_ _, 1985?"_ He replied back.

" _No, October 5_ _th_ _, 1985."_

" _Oh, that's right. It's backward here. It's one of my sister's birthdays. One of the middle ones. Sasha. I figured my birthday was too obvious, so I always use one of my sister's birthdays instead_ ," he explained to me.

" _It's going to be easy for me to remember,"_ I answered back. I was a little relieved that he wasn't some sort of weird stalker that had somehow already figured out my birthday and was using it for his passcode. That would have been too weird, even for me.

The female driver helped me bring all the groceries in from the car after I put in the keycode at the door. I gave her an extra tip in cash for it and thanked her.

I put the stuff away and started to prepare dinner since it was going to slow cook in the oven for a few hours. I figured everything would be done around seven, giving him plenty of time to get home and get comfortable before he ate. First I started with the beef, searing the outside in butter then resting it on a bed of onions in a pan that went straight into a low oven. Next, I made the mousse and whipped cream, using a hand mixer I bought from the store because I wasn't sure if he had one. All I could find was a bent whisk. It looked as if it had been smashed in the drawer.

There wasn't much else for me to do while those cooked. The mashed potatoes, gravy, and peas wouldn't be made for hours. The house was extremely quiet without Edward, different somehow than in the mornings. Less welcoming.

I decided to work on pictures. It was three in the afternoon, and I had a few hours to be by myself. Or, so I thought. It was only thirty minutes later when I felt a warm hand slide over my shoulder. I hadn't heard him come in because of the podcast going on in my ears. Edward leaned in and kissed my temple. I jumped a little, then relaxed into his kiss.

"You're home early. Is that good or bad?" I asked, rubbing my hand over his arm that hugged me.

"Very good." He smiled at me exuberantly, combing my hair away from my cheek with his long thin fingers before pressing a kiss into it.

"Let me just finish sending these picture to Al, and you can tell me all about it." I kissed his fingertips lightly. The pictures were definitely not nude, but there were a couple of him topless at the tattoo shop and of his very nice ass in the flight suit.

"Don't rush," Edward said as he went into the kitchen. "It smells so good in here."

"I hope you like it. It's roast beef," I told him as I typed out a quick email. _No nudes for you_. "It won't be done for a while though. I wasn't expecting you yet."

"That's okay." He got something from the fridge and got some glasses from the cabinet. "I haven't had a roast in ages. Sounds perfect."

I heard a cork pop behind me. I turned to see him pouring us each a glass of champagne.

"It was a really good meeting," I commented, finally sending the email before I closed my laptop to give him my full attention.

He handed me the stemless glass. "I just sold a script to Disney. They're going to make my animated full-length movie and not only will I have part of the creative control, but I will also be doing the lead character. I'll get a huge cut of everything. The movie. The toys. Future movies and shows. The clothes. _Everything_."

"What?!" I nearly screamed as I hopped up off the couch. Throwing my arms around his neck, I almost spilled all the champagne down his back. "Why didn't you tell me that's what you were going to do?! This is so big! Oh, my god! How exciting, Edward!"

"I didn't know!" He laughed. "I gave it to them on a fluke a couple of months ago when they first did my contract. I was just supposed to work on a brainstorming session for a television show for the Disney Channel today, but they wanted to talk to me about this instead. They kind of blindsided me. They loved it, though! They're talking about a 2022 release day. It's so soon! We've already got some tentative paperwork in place. I just need to let Zafrina and my lawyer look over the contract."

I kissed him deeply.

"I'm so happy for you!"

Edward's face was alight with happiness. He took the glasses and put them on the side table before kissing me back wildly. I laughed as we fell back on the couch with the force of his mouth. His fingers were woven into my hair, his hips wedged between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist, wiggling against him.

"I am literally euphoric," he laughed lightly with tears in his eyes. Edward sniffled as he pressed his head into my neck. I held him to me, stroking his back. "I'm so glad you're here so I can share it with you."

"You're such a darling." I soothed my lips against his forehead. "What do you want to do to celebrate?"

"This. Exactly this." He laid beside me, pulling me to his side. I placed my head on his chest, weaving my fingers with his so that they came to rest on his stomach. Edward sniffled again, tears going down his cheeks. "I'm so overwhelmed right now."

"I can only imagine. But you are going to be so amazing! You are so talented and funny. It's going to be great," I told him as I laid my head on top of his shoulder so I could look at him better. He held his forehead against mine, nodding a little and trying to breathe slowly.

"We shouldn't forget about our champagne," I said after a few minutes of silence, smiling a little bit.

"Oh, right!" He laughed as he sat up a little. We propped into the corner with our drinks, our bodies molded into one another. His arm was wrapped around my shoulder as I leaned my head against him.

"How was your day?" Edward asked after a glass. He was so overwhelmed he had become lost in his own thoughts.

"It was not nearly as exciting as yours," I informed him. "I just went to the mall. Got some food for tonight and tomorrow and started dinner. I made a mousse for dessert," I told him softly. "I talked to Al and told her about you and Thanksgiving."

"I hope she likes me."

"Oh? Al? She is friends with every single person she meets. She is the most agreeable person on the planet. She's actually a therapist by training. And she's pretty great at it," I explained to him. "She was the only one brave enough to be friends with me in first grade despite my grandma being the scary lunch lady and my big scary scar. Came up at recess on the second day of school I was there, told me that everyone else was scared of Mamaw, but she didn't care. She liked my big hair, weird eyes, cool scar and let me copy her homework." I smiled as I thought about it. It was one of my favorite memories. It always gave me so much comfort.

"How does one become an Al? Alexandra? Alana?" He questioned curiously.

"Mary Alice Brandon."

"That sounds very southern."

"She's Cajun, actually. Her twin sister is named Rosalie. I thought it was so awesome when my best friend came with a bonus best friend with the exact same face."

He chuckled, "I can see why that would make someone happy. Bonus besties. Are you all still close?"

"Yeah. Rose and her husband live in New York, too. In Coney Island. They'll be at Thanksgiving," I explained. "They're both lawyers. Rosalie is in family law and Emmett, her husband, is an immigration lawyer. They're really great. They're both so kind and generous. They both give a lot of pro bono work for CFA, the non-profit. Emmett was one of the first volunteers we had that wasn't a family member. It's how they met," I said softly. I was missing my family. I hadn't talked to Rose much in the past few months. She was so busy.

"What a wonderful way to meet someone," Edward commented. "They sound like lovely people."

"They are. It's like having two sisters and a brother now. I'm so glad Ms. Lettie, their mom, took me in. She's always been so accepting. They've all been so good to me. I can't imagine having a better family," I told him pensively, almost a little sad. "Normally she'd be in town too for Thanksgiving, but she's going to spend it with her stepfamily in Texas. She feels really bad about it, but both Alice and Rosalie are relieved. She's a handful." I smiled as I thought about the grand old woman. "They're all going down there for Christmas for a couple of weeks, though."

"Are you going to go with them?"

"No." I shook my head. "Two weeks is too long for me to be in Texas. I made the excuse of work. I'm just going to send a gift. There was much guilt to be had."

"Oh, speaking of gifts," he said as he reached behind the couch and pulled out a large orange bag that I recognized right away as being from _Ulta_. He placed it on my lap.

"What did you do?" I asked, surprised at both the size of the bag of the sheer weight of it on my legs.

He looked pleased with himself. "I had a good day, so I wanted to spread the love. Happy belated birthday."

I timidly reached in the bag and began to pull all the stuff out. There was so much of it. "Oh, my god," I muttered, shocked, as I laid it out next to me. "What did you do?" I asked again.

"I didn't know exactly what to get, but I remembered you said you liked this brand. So, I told them to get me basically one of everything. I showed them a couple of pictures, and they picked out the colors for foundation and everything. So, if it's not right, we can return it. I also got to talking to them, and they told me about the 'fan favorites,' and I told them to just give me whatever a girl might need to put on their face. Which is apparently a shit load of things," he explained proudly. Edward was delighted with himself.

"Holy hell! How much did you spend?"

"Um, I don't know. I signed up for their little club though, and they said I had already hit 'platinum' or 'diamond' or… something and that you could get some good stuff from it. Free shipping, too. So, if you ever see anything else you need. I don't know if I missed anything," he tried to say nonchalantly.

"I'll never need anything ever again!" There were things from almost every popular brand Ulta sold, though most of it was from Too Faced. There were at least a dozen eyeshadow palettes, highlighters, blush, and eyeliners in every shade. There had to be twenty-five different lip products. There were sponges, brushes, cleaners, creams, masks, eyelashes, tools, and probably every little sample thing you could get for spending so much. "This is crazy!" I told him sincerely. "Why?"

"Do you not like it?" He asked worriedly.

"No. I love it," I felt so guilty. "It's just too much."

"We'll get you a box or something to keep it in." He wasn't getting my point on purpose. "We will get you some more luggage."

"That's not what I mean," I laughed as I rubbed my hands over my eyes. "I actually bought a suitcase today. I just... Eddie, are you sure? This is a lot."

"Why wouldn't I be sure about seeing you happy? Seeing you smile is worth every cent," he said charmingly.

I shook my head. "You have the biggest day of your career, and you buy me a gift, though? I should be buying you dinner or drinks."

"And, you have bought me dinner," he motioned towards the kitchen. "And, it seems like a perfect celebratory meal. Besides, like I said. It's for your birthday. I missed it by that much." He pinched his fingers together, a sweet smile on his face. He was prepared for me. He knew he had won me over when I scrunched up my nose at him. "I only missed it by a couple of weeks."

"Thank you," I finally told him, totally overwhelmed now myself as I looked over my bounty of makeup supplies. There were perhaps thousands of dollars worth of stuff laid out just for me. Demetri would be so jealous. I was going to have to send him pictures.

"You are very welcome, my darling." He kissed my forehead, letting his lips linger on my skin.

"When I used to get new makeup I would try it all out by doing swatches of all the colors on my arms. I have the strongest urge to basically paint my entire body funny colors," I informed him truthfully, my eyes still wide and my voice quiet.

He laughed, his head resting back against the pillows. "I don't think you have enough real estate to do all the shades. You might have to do it a few times. Wash off and start fresh."

"The bottom of your shower would be looking like someone murdered a clown," I warned him with a ridiculous grin.

 **So, yeah, I changed the birthdays. A non-cannoning we go. And don't worry, it really is just his sister's birthday. They are just that close, but you'll see that more in the future.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	17. Episode 17

**Chapter Seventeen-**

We finished the bottle of champagne, and Edward decided to have a joint before dinner. I took the time to open as many boxes as I could. The back of one hand was ten shades of pink while the other was purple. I had blues up one arm and greens on the other. I had begun to test out highlighters on Edward's forearm.

"I love the gold," I moaned as I rubbed the powder across his skin. Beside it was a vivid pink and orange. The textures were so nice. They really stood out on his pale skin.

"There was a gold lipstick," he pointed out as he rifled through some of the boxes until he found it.

"Ohhhh..." I took it out of the box. Pulling out the wand, I inspected the shiny lip gloss. "I've got a bunch of gold eyeshadow, too. I could go as an Oscar for Halloween." I pulled out my phone and used the camera as a mirror to smear some onto my lips. "Oh," I giggled, way too pleased with the result. "I'm shiny as _fuck_."

He took the wand from me and delicately pushed it around the general region of his lips. "Yes, but how do I look?"

I laughed, leaning forward to kiss him and make even more of a mess with his amazing metallic lips. By the time we were done, we both had it all over our cheeks and chins. He took my phone from me and took a selfie with us doing a duck face, covered in gold. It was incredibly stupid, and I loved it so much.

After cleaning up, Edward and I finished making our meal. He mostly sat at the island though, still smoking, as he told me about his movie.

"I should tell my family after dinner. They should all be awake by then." He looked at his phone after passing me the joint.

"Your nieces are going to think you're the coolest uncle ever. Especially the new one. She'll be about four or five when it comes out. She'll be the exact right age to be obsessed with the songs. How fun," I thought out loud with a smile. I passed the smoke back to him.

"If they do a premiere in Sydney I could get them all to come. All my girls." He rested his head in his hand. "I'm going to be able to do whatever I want to do after this. Disney is basically a license to print money. I'll be able to set up funds for my sisters and their daughters and make sure they'll always be taken care of. I'll be able to buy my parents a house and a new car if they want it. Get them the best nurses when they get older and need more help. My grandparents, too. And I'll be able to do whatever project I want to do. I can just do what I'm passionate about. It won't have to be about a paycheck ever again."

He tapped the ashes in the tray with a little sigh.

I knew he needed me more to listen than to say anything. Edward had all these things building up inside of him, and he had to get them out. His happiness was almost tinged with a panicked anxiousness that often comes with success. He felt like an imposter. He had worked very hard for it though, and was good at the business end of things. Zafrina, his manager, was really helping as well. I was sure she was over the moon at his success. It probably made her so much money.

We ate a quiet dinner, and I went to get washed up from my day while he talked to his family. He was still on the phone when I got out of the shower, so I decided to blow dry and straighten my hair. Then I decided to use as many of the products that he had gotten me as possible since he was still talking after that. Edward was sitting outside by the pool, and I could see him from my vantage point by the lighted vanity. The glass wall from his bedroom had a good view of his whole backyard. He made such big hand gestures when he was excited. It made me smile.

I dressed in the bra and panties he picked out from Target for me and slipped on a silky red nightgown that I had gotten earlier that day. I even switched out my silver studs in my ears for something more interesting, even if they were just cheap little colored gemstones. It was fully dark outside when he came back inside.

He found me at the vanity, dabbing on some fierce matte red lipstick. Edward stood at the doorway, almost shyly.

"I'm sorry that took so long."

"You're fine, honey," I assured him. "I hope everyone is doing well."

"Yeah, they are. That was a lot of calls," he answered quietly. "You look stunning. Your hair is so much longer when it's straight. It's almost to your arse."

I shook my hair loose, showing off how nice it currently looked since I was using expensive shampoo and a leave-in conditioner. I got up from the vanity and did a little spin to show him everything he was getting that night, my hands out beside me.

"How did I do?" I closed my eyes and showed off my makeup to him.

"It's very pretty. _You_ are very pretty. Though it's like you're photoshopped your face in real life," he teased. "I'm afraid to mess it up."

"I only put it on so you could mess it up." I grinned wickedly up at him as I tugged at the bottom of his button-down shirt.

"Well, in that case." He pulled my mouth closer to his so he could kiss me deeply, passionately. His arms went around my waist, holding me tightly to him with his fingers spread wide over my back and ass. His hand went fully down to firmly grip my bottom, his fingers pushing my dress up some as he did. Soon it was lifted over the cheek he was squeezing, smoothing his palm over the pink lacy boy shorts.

When Edward pulled away, he looked a bit vampish with the red staining his lips, chin, cheeks, neck, and nose. I could only imagine I looked the same. His smile gave away his own amusement at our look.

We kissed in the doorway of his bathroom for twenty minutes before Edward easily lifted me from the ground onto the open counter space on the vanity. His hands were all over my body. Somehow I was able to work off his shirt while he threw my nightgown to the side.

I was going to have bruises all over my chest from him, little round hickeys already dotting my breasts. All I could do was hang onto him as he lavished me with attention. Edward went down to his knees in front of me, pressing my legs apart with warm wet kisses across my thighs. I was so wet already that I had made my lacy pink panties slick. He licked and kissed me through them, one of my hands in his hair while the other kept me upright.

"Damn, damn... damnnnn..." I drew out stupidly when my orgasm hit me, arching my back so hard that I actually bounced my head against the mirror with a sharp crack. He didn't seem to notice the loud thud or didn't care because he didn't stop. When he finally moved my panties out of the way to push his fingers inside, I made an inhuman noise. My legs wrapped around his shoulders, my foot uncontrollably twitching. He was at just the right angle, his fingers reaching deep inside of me. My thighs were trembling as I leaned back against the mirror again. Edward had a very talented tongue. I was surprised I didn't yank his hair out with the force of my orgasms that he gave me, one right after the other.

When he finally pulled away, he kissed me eagerly as he worked off my bra from my shoulders. I pulled it away before helping with his trousers. I wrapped my legs around his waist, holding myself to him as I gave him my own hickey on his shoulder.

When the foreplay became too much, I hopped down from the countertop and took his hand to lead him back into the bedroom. I stopped to adjust the blankets, purposely bending over to rub my ass against his erection. He groaned, pulling my hips back against him.

"I want to fuck you like this. I want to fuck you from behind," he said roughly into my ear as he kept us pressed together. Instead of saying anything, I just lowered my wet panties to the ground.

I cried out into the mattress, my face shoved deeply into it when he slid inside. He held onto my hips as he pressed himself in deeply over and over again. Clinging to the sheets, my body bucked without my permission. I could feel him deep in the pit of my stomach. Edward moaned and hissed as he tried to focus on not finishing too quickly. When his hand slid up my back to pull my hair, I came so hard that I could feel myself dripping around him. I felt his entire body shudder behind me before he called out with his own climax.

I crawled up onto the bed, my body completely spent and sending electrical charges up my thighs and stomach. Edward threw the condom away and went to the bathroom to quickly clean up. I couldn't move yet, though. When he came back, he leaned over and placed a kiss on my lips. There was still lipstick on his face.

"Well, your makeup looks wild now," he said to me, way too pleased with his handiwork.

"That's because half of it's on your bed." I showed him the sheets. You could see my foundation, concealer, powder, lipstick, eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara smashed like a weird mask shape on the white sheets. It was _horrifying_.

"Well... _shit_ ," Edward laughed cheerfully. "Whoops."

"I'll wash the sheets tomorrow," I said as he crawled into bed with me. I laid my head on top of his chest.

"I have to go to the studio tomorrow," he told me after a few minutes of cuddling. "I have to do some voiceover work for a commercial. Will you be okay by yourself again? I feel bad, but I can't get out of it."

"No, it's perfect," I tried to reassure him. "I need to finish up your pictures, so I can send them. I'm almost done but, there is always more I can do. What time do you have to go? I'll make you breakfast before."

"Noon. But you don't have to do that. I love your cooking, but I feel bad making you cook for me all the time." He rubbed his finger over my shoulder as he tried to pull me impossibly closer.

"Don't. I love cooking for my friends. And a way to a man's heart and all that," I laughed a little as I traced his tattoo with my finger. "Besides, you're still in the super grateful stage, and it's my favorite part," I dragged my nail lightly along the vine work and roses. "I was thinking breakfast tacos."

"Yes, I would be very grateful for breakfast tacos," he nodded dramatically. "The way to a man's heart is definitely tacos."

"You know, there is this myth that the most proposed over a meal is roasted chicken and somehow not tacos," I joked.

Edward tilted his head in confusion. "How would they know that? If it's true, why chicken? Is it just roasted chicken or does fried chicken count? Or is that too greasy?"

"A roast chicken takes a lot of work and often comes out bland and dry if you don't know what you're doing. I guess it shows a certain level of skill in the kitchen. Wife material. But, is it the same if you go to a restaurant?" I mused with him playfully. "Then someone else is doing the work but does it provide the same desired effect? A placebo, if you will."

"These are the hard questions that need to be asked," he teased, making me snort. "I don't think I'd want to propose over food. What if they had garlic or onions? What if they had chicken in their teeth? It's not very romantic or original."

"Most proposals aren't very romantic, I don't think. Or, original. But I'd rather get engaged over a meal than over a pregnancy test any day of the week," I answered knowingly.

"Wait... You don't have kids, do you?" He said with a soft surprised tone and wide innocent eyes.

I swatted his stomach hard. He just laughed. "Sorry! I'm joking. I'm _joking_."

"No. I just _thought_ I was pregnant and I had a panic attack," I began to explain to him. "Aiden brought me a couple of tests and handed them to me and said, _'it doesn't really matter. We were going to get married anyway.'_ And it was negative, of course. It was actually food poisoning, not morning sickness, but somehow we were engaged. We got married a few months later. I was only nineteen," I told him, lost in my own thoughts. "That is the most simplified version of the story, to say the least. I guess it was romantic that he already knew what he wanted. I don't know."

"You deserved something more special than that." Edward traced his finger over my left shoulder carefully.

"I was so young. I was just happy someone wanted me at all, let alone wanted to keep me. He did get me a ring after that. Gave it to me on the first night of Hanukkah." I reached down and covered myself with a blanket. "I'll take a shitty proposal and a good marriage over a good proposal and a shitty marriage."

"It's possible to have both," he pointed out.

"It's also possible we make ourselves unhappy by having too many expectations for ourselves and others. You might not know that yet since you're young and you've reached for the moon and literally made it to Jupiter right off the bat. It's not that you haven't worked for it either. You're just lucky enough not to have _that_ life experience yet. I'm insanely jealous," I told Edward honestly. He was quiet and pensive, stroking my back as he considered what I said before sighing heavily.

"You're right about expectations. It's an obvious thing. I know we can't have it all, but it doesn't stop me from wanting it."

I lifted my head so I could look at him better. "Well, in your case, you could have it all. So, why listen to me?"

Edward shook his head. "Don't discount yourself or your thoughts and feelings. They're valid."

"In another life, you would make for a good therapist," I replied to him as I looked into his beautiful green eyes, my chin resting on his peck. He had such lovely eyes, and they were _so_ intently focused on me. "Did it ever get that serious with anyone for you?"

"Um... Not really. Yes and no. I was going to propose to the girl I had been dating before I moved here. I thought that she'd move with me to LA and I'd ask her to marry me on our fourth anniversary in June. Victoria didn't want to move, though. She didn't want to leave Sydney or her friends. Or, her job. She is an interior designer. I understand, I guess. I just wish she told me right away, instead of at the last minute. Letting me plan everything as I did. But, to be honest, I think Vicky was ready to be rid of me."

"Why do you think that?" I asked.

"I don't know. A feeling. She thought I was an immature ass most of the time. She started dating someone pretty soon after, too. I don't think she was cheating, per se, but I think she was thinking about it really hard. I wish her all the best," he said quietly, a little frown on his face. "I hope the next asshole likes her weird tastes in furniture and burnt toast."

"Well, her loss," I mumbled into his chest tattoo as I pressed a kiss against it.

We woke up together that morning to the alarm on Edward's phone. We worked out in his little gym and took a leisurely shower together afterward. Edward helped me with our delicious breakfast of egg and bacon tacos with caramelized onions, mushrooms, fresh tomato, avocado, and cheese. And fruit salad again since he had liked it so much the day before. He mostly handed me things and made the coffee. He was getting good at the coffee, though.

We ate outside under the umbrella. It was a _perfect_ day.

And, that's where he left me to go to work. Outside in the sunshine with his silver box of joints for me if I wanted them later. He kissed me deeply before he left, his gentle fingers brushing the hair from my eyes.

I sat under the umbrella with my laptop until my battery nearly died three hours later before moving to the dining room table. An hour later, I got myself a glass of wine to take the edge off of sending in my pictures to Jessica at Vaudevillian. I looked over them three times then checked them once more to be sure. When I finally sent the email, my heart was in the pit of my stomach.

I couldn't look at another picture for a day or so, so I put my computer away. My eyes hurt a little bit. I started Edward's sheets and blankets in the washer so that they would be clean when he got home. Then I decided to make use of his good weed and smoke outside while listening to a book. It was a perfect seventy degrees outside. I stayed out until the book finished a couple of hours later. I had listened to all the audiobooks I had downloaded for the trip.

After taking a relaxing bath in his amazing tub, I decided it was finally time to start dinner. I had decided to make homemade pasta for us. Something with a nice egg dough and a creamy sauce. I didn't have a machine, so I made it all by hand.

I made his bed while the dough was resting. The blankets were so soft and warm. I had admittedly been in yoga pants and a tank top all day, just ready to crawl back into bed again. I was getting spoiled to how good his beds were. They sure as hell beat my couch.

Edward sent me a text just as I was finishing rolling out the noodles with a wine bottle. Of course, he didn't have a rolling pin. _"Would you like me to pick up anything for dinner, or would you like to order dinner?"_ He asked.

" _I'm making homemade pasta if that's alright?"_ I sent back. I guess I could have asked him before. I was just so used to not having to with Alice. She would eat any of my food at any time.

" _Oh, yes, please. Do we have garlic bread?"_

 _"No. If you want to stop and get some french bread, I'll be more than happy to make you some. It sounds good,"_ I texted in return.

" _Should I get dessert?"_ The phone flashed almost instantly. He was such a fast typer.

I thought about it for a minute. " _Up to you. We have leftover mousse and whipped cream still. And strawberries."_

" _That sounds good,"_ he sent the message with a heart emoji and a chocolate bar symbol. " _I'll be home as soon as I can."_

Cooking in his kitchen and waiting for him to get home from work was somehow giving me a sense a deja vu. I had already gotten used to the space and working in it. It felt comfortable and friendly to me. Though I would have liked better equipment.

He arrived with the bread and a pretty bouquet of yellow roses for me.

"How beautiful. Do you have a vase to put them in?" I asked Edward. The expression on his face made me giggle. It was one of mild panic. Why on earth would he have a vase? "No. That's okay. I'll figure it out."

A freakishly large clear glass beer stein was used, and I put them in the center of the dining room table.

Edward was so tired from his day. Apparently, it had not gone as smoothly as it had the week before. It didn't bother him that much, it was just stressful. That was anyone's work day, though.

I made him a large plate of pappardelle pasta in a creamy parmesan sauce and a nice salad. He had never eaten anything like it before, praising me repeatedly. "And, you used a wine bottle to make the pasta itself?"

"Yeah. I used to make pasta for the restaurant I worked for on the daily. I could probably do it in my sleep at this point. But, I have to tell you… You seriously need some things for your kitchen," I replied to him as I twisted the long flat noodles around my fork.

"Do you want to make a video about it?" Edward asked curiously.

"What do you mean? Just listing off stuff you need in the kitchen or just me buying shit for your kitchen?" I questioned jokingly.

"Both, I guess. Kind of. I don't know. You know what a person needs for a good kitchen. You used to cook professionally for a while. And, if we make it into a video, I can write it off as a business expense," he pointed out.

I laughed, "that seems a little shady."

He grinned a little. "Not if we keep using them in videos. _Both_ of us..."

"Do you even want to make cooking videos?"

Edward picked apart his bread, putting a little piece into his mouth. "I'm already making food videos. You said yourself it makes sense that I learn. You could teach me. You've already doubled my cooking knowledge this week."

I laughed quietly and wondered how far from the truth that actually was. Probably not much. "I'm not against it but don't we need to be in the same state for that? You've already got your week planned, and I fly home on the second. And, you already have to work on Sunday because of all the rain."

"It's just one place for a watch. It'll be very short. We could do it after," he said hopefully.

"The kitchen supply store or Bed, Bath, and Beyond, or whatever, ain't gonna let Seth and Tyler run around with cameras and a boom mic inside," I pointed out. "Not with such short notice."

"Oh, well. Perhaps. We don't have to film the shopping, just the end results. All the things and why and what they do. Or we'll just use our phones. But, either way, it'll be _Eddie's first fully decked out adult kitchen_. And when you come to visit again, we can do some cooking videos together. If you want to. It's up to you."

"Are you sure you want me in so many of your videos?" I asked. I was worried if we didn't work out. He was going to have months of videos with me in them if he wasn't careful.

Edward pretended to think about it for a minute. "You are beautiful and well spoken. Funny as hell. I absolutely do. You know, I posted a video with you this morning, and it already has five million views. The second part of the Japanese stuff. The sodas. It might be the fastest ever for a food one. And the comments are almost all nice. There was a percentage of _thirsty_ ones, too," he made a little face at the last sentence. "But, it's the internet."

"The first already had ten million though," I replied. "I don't think it's me."

"It's up to twenty-two million views, actually. Last time I checked this morning. And the one from the jump has doubled its views from just yesterday. By the way, I moved your pay from one hundred to one thousand. I can change it again if it's a problem," Edward said in passing. He was so nonchalant about money.

"How much are you actually giving me?" I questioned him.

"I'm not giving it to you," he began to say. "You earned it. You did work. Mostly tolerating my buffoonery..." I gave him a look, and he sighed, realizing I actually wanted to know. "Four percent of all the ad revenue and sponsorship, if it implies. Like the jump gets way more because it's sponsored. Way _way_ more. It's the most I've made from a single video already by a whole lot."

"None of that was work," I argued with Edward. "I can't imagine what you're getting for each video. Do you do the same with Seth and Tyler? Give them a percentage?"

"They get double that for each one they do. They seem really happy about it," he told me with a little smirk.

"That's because they're getting paid thousands for twenty hours of work a week. Tops," I laughed.

"They work on their own stuff, too."

I chewed on my thumb as I considered my next words very carefully. "Would you promise to let me know if you ever feel like I'm using you? Because, I don't ever intend to but, I just... I don't want to take advantage, and you've already given me so much. I don't ever want to exploit your generosity. It would be okay if you gave me less. I haven't done much of anything."

"You can use me a little bit." He winked at me. I smirked and rolled my eyes. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles gently before getting more serious. "You're not. But, I promise to tell you if I ever feel that way."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	18. Episode 18

**Chapter Eighteen-**

I was awoken that morning by my cell phone ringing at seven something. I couldn't see the numbers exactly. Edward would be filming the next few days, but that wasn't until later in the afternoon. I groped at the phone, bringing it to my ear blindly.

"Yeah?"

"Did I wake you?" Demetri asked loudly into the phone. I pulled it back away from my ear.

"Yes," I mumbled.

"Bitch, on a weekday? It's almost lunchtime."

"Well, in LA it's fucking early, _bitch_ ," I snapped back. Edward made a curious face, all scrunched up and sleepy. Worried, but still barely able to open his eyes.

"Oh, you're in LA? I thought that was last week."

"I'm on a vacation," I explained to my friend. I could hear the subway intercom in the background.

"Why didn't you tell me! I'm so jealous! I was going to ask you to lunch since I'm in Queens today for a doctor's appointment."

"You should take Al to arepas since I won't be there two Fridays in a row," I told him. "It's her favorite right now." We went out for dinner together almost every Friday night since we were in high school. It was a tradition.

"Oh, that sounds good. That place by the office has the best pulled pork ones. With plantains and some black beans. Yas. I'll ask her. So, is it sunny? What have you been doing? Drinking? Laying in the sand?" He asked me excitedly.

"It's late October. It's a bit cold for that. There was a big storm Monday and Tuesday and rained a little Thursday but other than that it's been great weather. I've actually just been laying in bed with a sexy man," I said, almost as if I was bored.

I felt Edward smile against my shoulder before kissing it lightly.

"Oh, and what does _he_ look like?" Demetri thought I was full of shit. Usually, because I was.

I smiled to myself. "Six five, two hundred pounds maybe, muscular. Broad shoulders and chest. Nice ass. The sharpest jaw you've ever seen. High cheekbones. Reddish hair, especially in the light. Gorgeous green eyes. Pale like he's not seen the sun... _ever._ "

He buried his face in my back, snickering as he did. I could feel the heat from his cheeks. It was hard not to giggle and squirm.

"What book you reading?" He asked. "I'm going to have to borrow that. Sounds hot."

I pulled back the phone and put it on speaker. I whispered to Edward, "say hello."

"Hello," he said brightly, his chin on my shoulder. Demetri shrieked. "Oh, god," Edward laughed.

"Girl, I thought you were talking about one of those vampire books Rosalie likes. What is your name, sugar?" Demetri asked excitedly.

"My name is Eddie. Nice to meet you," he replied politely.

Demetri gasped. "Wait. What? Wait! No! No, no, and _no_. Are you banging that homeboy you were supposed to take pictures of? The one you made me watch videos of the other day?" _Dramatic bitch_.

"I didn't make you watch them, asshole. I showed you. You clicked next for two hours, not me. And, I waited to ' _bang'_ him until after I took the pictures," I said with as much dignity as I could muster. "Like the next day and everything."

"Bells. honey, I need you to give yourself a high five for me," Demetri said very seriously. "Just imagine I am high fiving you so hard. Right now. Do it. Do it for me."

"That's what she said," I taunted him.

"Do it!" He shouted.

"Oh, I'll help." Edward gave me an awkward high five. I giggled and almost dropped the phone. "Fuck, that wasn't very good." He tried again after adjusting the angle. This time it was loud enough to make a clap.

"Oh, my god. He's so cute. Are you going to keep him?"

"He's not a lost puppy," I laughed. "He's coming to Thanksgiving."

"Yay! I love it. I can't wait. I am so ready for your food. I was going to wear my fat pants, but now I'm going to have to be looking sexy if you're coming, handsome."

"You're a married man. Wear your damn fat pants," I sassed.

"Think they have sexy fat pants?" He questioned.

"You still got some _Juicy_ in your closet?" I asked.

Demetri laughed, "heavens, no."

"Well, I guess yoga pants are the new comfy fat pants, and I've definitely seen some fine looking women in yoga pants," I pointed out to him. "But I mean, I might just like women's asses in general," I joked.

"It's because that shit is a wonder bra for your ass. I want to be buried in yoga pants so I can be comfortable forever."

I rolled my eyes a little. "With a pair of Uggs, a pumpkin spice latte, some crystals, and a bottle chardonnay."

"I feel personally attacked," he joked dryly.

I yawned and stretched, "it's because you are a basic bitch. Bitches feel attacked about basically everything. They are sensitive as _fuck_."

" _Boo_ , you whore," he said mockingly.

"What you going to do? Ask to speak to my manager?" I taunted him further.

"Yes! I'm going to call Alice. Tell her you're a heartless skank hoe."

I shook my head slightly. "Alright, well. She already knows. Tell her that I love her and miss her."

"Okay, baby! I will. Have a good time and take lots of pretty pictures. Love you!" He said sweetly.

"Love you, too." I told him before quickly adding, "try the new mini cheese and chicken empanadas. They're so good. With that creamy green sauce. Whatever the fuck it is. The stuff on the table."

"Sounds perfect! Call me when you get back into town! We'll talk about the show then. Bye!" Demetri said before he hung up.

"That was interesting," Edward laughed as he brushed my hair away from my cheek.

"That's Demetri. He's the former makeup artist I was telling you about. He runs a sweet little vintage theater in Brooklyn now. That's where the show is. He's a doll. I've been friends with him for over a decade now. He used to be my dance partner before he got hurt. He broke his back. His husband is the most angelical person ever, being able to put up with his dramatic ass all the time. You'd love them."

"I can't wait to meet all of your friends," he told me as he lightly kissed my cheek.

Since we were awake, we decided to work out together again. I very much enjoyed watching him shirtless and sweating. It was the best way to spend thirty minutes on an elliptical. We made out after in the shower, hot and slow under the pounding water. I wasn't the only one that enjoyed working out together.

That day was a review of a breakfast restaurant and another one of those challenge videos. This time it wasn't spicy. It was a crazy five-pound hot dog topped with chili, cheese, and french fries. I declined to be a part of the challenge. I would order myself something spicy, but I didn't want that kind of hurt. I was happy to be in the breakfast video, though. They were supposed to film there on Tuesday, spreading their food out some, but it didn't work out that way.

Since I wasn't going to have to make us breakfast, I took the time to do my hair and makeup again. Edward finished getting ready before me, my hair still up in a towel to soak up some of the extra water before I tried to style it. He kissed my ear where there was no makeup.

"I don't think it smells like a brownie. I think it smells a bit like a biscuit though. Shortbread." He took a long sniff, making me giggle.

"That's because it's a sugar cookie one. It's one of the Christmas ones you got me. The other is gingerbread." I opened the eyeshadow palette, and he sniffed it quickly.

"I kind of want to lick it."

"It tastes sweet, apparently," I informed him, putting it away before he could get any ideas.

"And it looks like a chocolate bar. I bet so many kids have eaten it," he chuckled to himself. "I hope it's non-toxic."

"I would think so, but I don't think you want to be snacking on it," I smirked slightly.

"Speaking of snacking, I'm going to make some coffee. Would you like some?" He offered.

"Yes, please."

I did my hair so that it was straight again and wore a comfortable blue jean skirt and my busy rainbow shirt, just in case I dropped breakfast on myself. I also stuffed an extra into my camera bag. Edward brought me a travel mug of coffee made up just the way I liked it.

"Hey, your face! I like it!" Seth made a circular motion at his own face as a way of greeting instead of hello. "You did new fancy things."

"It's called makeup," Tyler said to him calmly. "You do look very nice. My girlfriend loves that thing with the eyeliner. But she gets mad every time she does it. What is it? Cat eyes?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head, "it's super hard. It took a couple tries to get it right."

"I've seen her cry over it. She's thrown things. It's a mess."

I laughed despite myself. I understood. "I've cried too, but usually just because I've stabbed myself in the eye."

"I've seen her do that, too," Tyler nodded thoughtfully. Edward just looked confused by the whole exchange. He shook his head and went to the car.

The breakfast place wasn't just a breakfast restaurant I learned. They were a Hawaiian soul food restaurant with a breakfast menu that had all-you-can-eat pancakes and drinks, and all-you-can-eat chicken but only on Sundays. It was busy since it was a Friday right at lunchtime. The whole place smelled amazing. It was the weirdest combination of sweet, savory, and a little smokey.

I took pictures while Edward spoke to the owner, and Seth and Tyler set up. We would be taking turns trying foods in the corner of the restaurant reserved just for us. Eddie was getting a lot of curious looks from the crowd, unsurprisingly.

"Bella, this is Kai. He's the owner, and he'll be hooking us up today," he introduced us. The big man shook my hand.

"Hi. This is so exciting. I've not had Hawaiian before. Unless you count spam and rice," I joked.

"I don't know. That's pretty Hawaiian," he teased back with a big happy smile. His eyes were almost black, but they were very warm. "Especially if you add a little egg. I eat that a lot for breakfast."

"Spam is... isn't it that slimy meat in a can?" Edward asked in confusion. "Is that a thing in Hawaii?"

"Hawaii doesn't have a lot of room for animals for meat, so fresh meat is expensive. Canned meat provides a cheaper alternative. It's got a following in Japan for the same reason," I explained to Edward like a nerd. I realized that Seth was filming me. "It's also good if you poor white trash in Texas. Fry it up in some butter," I thickened my accent as I spoke directly into the camera. "Melt some cheese on top. Fry up an egg and put it on some fluffy ass white bread. Eat that with some Pringles. I'll tell you what... It's better than going to bed hungry."

"I'll tell you _what_ ," Seth copied in a fake southern accent and laughed.

"Wah Uh T," I sounded the accent out. "You got to say that W sounds really long. Uh. Hard T., _What_?" I repeated it in the accent.

Tyler started doing a Foghorn Leghorn impersonation, making both Kai and Edward crack up.

"I feel personally attacked right now," I said in a Georgia peach accent, using Demetri's joke from earlier. And then I started doing my own Foghorn impression. "Well, I do say, I do say that you sir if you don't quit a talkin' so much your tongue is libel to get sunburnt."

Tyler clutched his shirt dramatically, making me laugh at his fake offense.

We spent the afternoon day drinking and laughing as we sampled pancakes with guava, and their special fried chicken, bloody Mary's, and Mimosas. We tried about a dozen dishes. I had new meals I was going to try to make at home. I was extremely excited.

Thankfully we didn't have to go to the hot dog place directly after. We had a couple of hours in between so we went to the beach so Seth and Tyler could get some more transition shots. It was always a fun place to film. Edward and I sat on a bench and people-watched.

"I should take you out and not just for work," Edward said suddenly, almost worried.

I rubbed his thigh gently. "You didn't know I was going to be here this week. You couldn't bend your work or the weather to your will. It's okay, though. I've really enjoyed having you to myself at home."

"Wouldn't you like to go dancing or something?" He asked softly.

I shrugged. "Sure, when we get the chance again. We went just last week."

"That was for work..." He trailed off. "I wanted you so badly on that rooftop. I wanted to just grab and kiss you. I was actually trying not to cry," he admitted with a sigh. I don't think he was entirely comfortable telling me.

"Oh sweetheart," I said softly, touching his hand that was resting on his lap.

"Not very manly, I know," he said with a little scoff.

I scoffed myself at the very idea. "Depends on what you consider manly. I don't see how a man who doesn't know his own emotions is much of a man at all."

"You said you weren't much of a crier," he pointed out.

I felt a little frustrated. "Just because I don't cry easily doesn't mean I don't feel and understand the emotions. I just have a harder time releasing those emotions outwardly. That's a fault, not a positive. It's not a sign of strength. Boys don't cry. Big girls don't cry. It's all outdated and part of the reason people used to not live to forty. You can't hold it in. So, get that toxic _masculinity_ idea out of your head because it's just another lie your anxiety can hold on to."

We were quiet after that for a little while.

"I hope I didn't upset you," I finally said.

He bit his bottom lip before glancing over at me. "No. Not at all. I'm just... overwhelmed? I guess. I don't know. You're so much more mature than me, and sometimes I really feel it. It's not a bad thing, on your side. Maybe on mine."

"You are far more put together than most adults your age," I told him truthfully. "It's not fair to compare us in that sense. And, I sleep on a couch most the time in footie Pikachu pajamas. You've known me a week, baby. I am a tall child masquerading as a short adult."

"Almost two weeks," he interrupted. "Aw, footie pajamas? Really?"

"I have a whole collection of them sent by Mrs. Brandon," I admitted with a little laugh in my voice. So did Alice. Usually three sizes too big because that's how we liked them. "New York is cold, and I have no one to keep me warm. I'm kind of in love with them."

"I'll keep you warm," he offered up seductively.

"You going to come to Queens and snuggle up in my twin size bed, under three blankets, because it's zero outside?" I asked him. "The couch isn't big enough for the two of us."

"Or," he began, holding a finger up, " _or_ , I could keep you warm by flying you to sunny Los Angeles during the long cold New York winters."

"But, I love the winters. I wouldn't get to see snow," I pouted a little.

He didn't fully expect that answer. "Well... I could keep you warm by getting a nice room with a good heater and a king-sized bed. And we can snuggle up under as many blankets as you like."

"The bed size is the bigger problem?" I questioned curiously.

"I'm too big for a twin bed," Edward stated simply.

"I can see that." I smirked at him. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. I laid my head on his shoulder.

He rested his head lightly against mine. "Maybe we should try to get a weekend away somewhere cold and snowy this winter. Since you love snow so much. Spend a couple of days in a cabin with a roaring fire, in the mountains, maybe."

"That sounds so romantic," I said wistfully. "Where do you think? Maine or somewhere in Poconos? Colorado would be so lovely."

"I've not gone to Colorado yet. I've been wanting to go to Denver," he said pensively. "It's something to think about. By the way, I have the ticket for your flight at home. It's next Friday at two. It's a nonstop one, and you should arrive back in New York at around eleven. Is that alright? Or is that too late?"

"No, it's fine. I've gotten in later. I'll still be on LA time, and there are always taxis no matter the time," I assured him. "Thank you."

He kissed my cheek softly. "It's selfish. I want you to save yours so you can use it to see me whenever you want to."

"Just drop by anytime, unannounced?" I joked.

Edward smiled widely. "Yes, please. I love a good surprise."

I was a little stunned. He seemed to have everything in his life planned out by the hour. "I wouldn't want to do that to you. You have such a busy schedule."

"Okay, _please_ ," he scoffed, "I'm not that busy. Besides, I like having you here with me. I'm honestly surprised how…" he trailed off. "It's so easy to interact with you on camera, too. You don't mind these, do you?"

"Not at all. Really," I promised him with a slight smile. "It's a lot of fun. I get to talk to people with common interests. Eat food I've never had before. I think you're just being kind to me when you praise me about being on camera, though."

"Well, the only way to prove for sure is the view count. I've got plenty of videos with you coming out soon enough. You'll see for yourself. They already love you," he said confidently.

"You lie."

"Read the comments," he chuckled. "Actually, maybe don't. Perverts. Anyway, you add a little diversity to this sausage party."

I pulled back to look at him. "Wait. Am I the token chick for your boy gang? Am I the Webby to your Huey, Louie, and Dewey?"

Edward laughed, "only since coming to America. I had loads of female friends back home. I'd do videos with my mates Lucy, Kelly, and Melly all the time."

"It sounds like you made up those name," I teased him.

"Melly and Kelly are twin sisters," he explained. It still didn't help. "Her name is Melania, really. But she goes by Melly."

"Honestly, it still sounds made up. It sounds like the names you'd make up for fake twins in a Penthouse letter. _Dear Penthouse, the greatest thing happened to me today. I met twins with big boobies named Kelly and Melly. They let me play with them!_ "

"No," he laughed again and blushed a little. "Okay, well, only Kelly. A little bit. Over the shirt. And that was a drunken pash in college. It was weird. I instantly apologized afterward."

"Aw," I laughed at his awkwardness.

"She's engaged to a mate of mine now. It's nice," he said in a soft, sweet tone. "They're a good match. I'm happy for them."

We people-watched a little longer until it was finally time to leave.

Seth and Tyler filmed Edward interviewing the owner of the hot dog restaurant named Shorties. He and Tyler would be doing the five-pound challenge while I would be tasting some of their signature shorties, two-bite hot dogs that you could order in a bunch of styles so you could sample more than one. One of the chili's claimed to be the 'world's hottest,' so I ordered it. Edward did ask me nicely to consider it, but it obviously made him pleased when I made the selection of the four I would try.

They had an in-house made root beer in specialty flavors like butter pecan and pumpkin spice. I didn't like the pumpkin spice but I really enjoyed the butter pecan, and I rarely drank sodas ever. But, I would drink it again if I had the chance.

I got my small hot dogs first, all in a neat little row. There was mild chili cheese, a Chicago dog, A San Francisco dog all wrapped in bacon, and the world's spicy little chili dog, which came in its own small red cardboard boat. Edward filmed me while Seth and Tyler filmed the kitchen.

He had me try everything and describe how it tasted and what I liked. I would describe the textures of each bite. I saved the spiciest one for last. I used a fork and knife to cut it in half since it was so messy. I put the whole bite in my mouth and instantly tasted nothing but burning. I swallowed quickly, washing it down with the root beer.

"Think I could handle the other bite?" Edward asked from behind the camera.

I shook my head quickly, "no." I covered my mouth as my lips and nose seared and sweat formed at my brow. There were so many of the whole seeds in the bite. I didn't taste good. It was just hot for the sake of being hot. "Zero hot dogs out of five. The heat is a gimmick, just have the regular chili dog and enjoy the flavor of something."

I shoved a bunch of fries dipped in mayo and ketchup to get the taste out of my mouth.

"Hey, Seth, man. You wanna try the _spicy_ hot dog? Bella said it was nothing," Eddie lied to his friend as he came out of the kitchen.

"Fuck no, I'm not stupid. Her mouth is asbestos," he told his boss flat out and then flipped him off aggressively when he evilly laughed.

"Oh, okay. I guess you're not man enough to even try," he grinned meanly.

Seth put his hands on his hips, making a little angry face. "Spice level is not the measure of a man."

" _Okay_ ," Edward said sarcastically, riling him.

Seth marched over the table where I was sitting. He reached for the hot dog, but I snatched the boat away quickly.

"No. Don't. He's a lying liar who lies. You'll _die_."

"Oh, you see that!" Seth pointed at a smirking and amused Eddie. "She's nicer than you! You're a punk ass bitch."

"I should have let you eat it," I told my boyfriend brassily.

Tyler came over and took the boat without a word. He popped the whole bite in his mouth. He stood chewing for a long time before swallowing.

"No," he finally said as he shook his head before taking a big drink of his soda. "Yeah. That was a mistake," he said calmly.

"Y'all are going to hurt yourselves one day," I warned them all. "You're going to ruin your stomachs trying to impress each other. Burn a hole like battery acid."

"Nah," Edward laughed as he handed off the camera to Seth. "Now, let's eat us a five-pound hot dog."

He managed it but regretted it. Tyler ate half, then switched places with Seth. They had planned it all along, goading Edward into eating quickly. Eddie _might_ have had it coming.

 **My favorite line is "I am a tall child masquerading as a short adult." lol Because, #truth.**

 **If you enjoyed, please alert and fave for more! Also- Facebook- Jeska Elizabeth! Come say hi!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	19. Episode 19

**So friendly reminder: This story is a little different. It is a Serial, meaning a continual and ongoing long-running story like you might see on a soap opera or telenovela on television. And like their storylines, it's not meant to be entirely realistic and may be overdramatic and exaggerated for fun and effect.**

 **Trigger warning for mentions of sexual assault.**

 **Chapter Nineteen-**

The following day Edward was scheduled to be a surprise guest at a panel at a local video game convention. He, Tyler, and Seth were all going to dress normally and wear these hideous ultra-realistic big headed masks. I refused one. They could be idiots all on their own.

Besides, no one would know me to spoil the surprise anyway.

I wore a vintage _Star Wars A New Hope_ poster tee shirt, blue jean skirt, knee socks, and my cute starry converse. I braided my hair into two long fishtails. I had fun with my makeup, wearing a teal green lipstick and neon pink eyeshadow and gold eyeliner. I also wore enough pale purple highlighter on my cheekbones to be a disco ball. The silver hoops in my ears finished my outfit, the biggest nearly touching my shoulder. I looked like a better endowed sixteen-year-old version of me.

The place was massive and filled with vendors. We arrived three hours early just so Edward could walk around beforehand in disguise.

He and I walked hand in hand while Seth and Tyler filmed the convention floor for the channel content. A few people stopped Eddie to take a picture with him because of his cool mask. He was more than happy to pose. He was also more than happy to shop like a madman. I felt bad for the poor security guards following him around during. They seemed nice enough. They worked for his management company and worked with loads of different celebrities. It wasn't the first time they helped carry the bags, sadly. They stayed fairly far back so as not to draw attention to us.

He bought a couple of dozen mystery grab bags from various tables in a variety of sizes. Those were to be opened for videos. Though, I think he just liked them. He bought shirts, underwear, toys, mugs, comic books, books, art, and games. Edward was obviously enjoying himself.

I browsed through a table of steampunk jewelry and clothes while he continued to browse a table of cool backpacks beside me. He was looking for a messenger bag for himself.

"Hey! I know you!" The woman behind the table said to me. She was a petite, young, pretty Latina girl who was covered in tattoos and piercings. She wore a cute steampunk dress and a tight corset, shoving her chest up high. I was guessing she was maybe Edward's age. She was actually very attractive. "You're a friend of Eddie's! You were on a video today."

Edward's head spun comically fast towards me, making the mask continue to spin almost backward. I burst into laughter, covering the mask's eyes so they couldn't look at me.

"I am," I admitted, still giggling. He fixed his mask, me still far too amused.

She was so excited. "I really liked the one from today! I watched it at breakfast."

I hadn't even opened my laptop that day. "Oh, which one? I've not seen yet. We filmed a bunch, actually."

"The one at the tattoo shop!" She was quick to reply.

"Oh! Yeah, that was so much fun." I smiled, touching the spot where my tattoo was irritating me sub-consciously just because she mentioned it.

"I loved your tattoo! It's making me think about my next ink." She showed me her tattoo-covered arms, rubbing a hand over them lovingly. They were almost full.

"Wow! Thank you! Yours are great, too! I really love my new one so much. It's a little itchy right now because it's real scabby though," I confessed. "So, I did okay? He said I did well, but I think he was just trying to be nice to me."

She was more than happy to give me her opinion. "Girl, I _loved_ it. I'm glad you made a bunch with him. He needs to get some more women and especially people who aren't so... _white_. He's gotten Seth and you this year but most of his friends are white as _fuck_. He used to at least have girls in them, but it's been a while. Everyone seems so nice, but it would be nice to see a little diversity."

I glanced over at him, but she didn't notice. "I think that would be a great idea. He always likes filming with new people. It's something we've actually somewhat talked about. He moved this year so that probably has something to do with it. He's still trying to find people here. He's shyer than you'd expect."

Edward was standing right beside me as I held this conversation with this woman who clearly didn't not, somehow, figure out who Eddie was and that he was right before her. I have no idea how.

"I actually ordered one of your pictures. From your website. It's a poster of like some green abstract looking piping." I was actually taken aback. I had never met someone in the wild who bought something I made. Besides Edward.

"With the subway sign beside it? I know which one you're talking about. With the weird pipes and the mosaic old wall. That's awesome! It's one of my favorite. That green so good in that picture. That one and this fallout sign are my favorites," I overshared, practically gushing with pride.

"Oh, my god! The one that is at night with the sign above the open door with the yellow light? That one is next when I get paid again! I'm getting them framed, too. My roommate loves them as much as I do," she was just as happy to gush with me. "They are so awesome!"

"Aw! You're going to make me cry! Thank you so much!" I laughed a little self, consciously, "I see that sign almost every day. That's actually the back way into my apartment."

"So, is Eddie like he is in the videos?" She asked in a sort of whisper. "I mean, he seems really nice."

I smiled to myself. "He's _lovely_. Always fun to be around. Very kind and always a gentleman."

"So, are you done taking pictures of him? On his Twitter, he talked about you coming over to take pictures last week."

She knew more than I did. I didn't realize he even had a twitter.

"Yeah, I'm done taking them for the magazine. I'm here on vacation now with my boyfriend," I pointed to the big head.

"Hi," the girl smiled brightly to Edward and waved. "A con is such a great thing to do on a vacation. Will you be working with Eddie again to make more videos?"

"Yup, I think so. He offered me a job taking pictures for him, actually. It's pretty good pay _. Great_ benefits. I'm considering taking it." Edward squeezed my hand beside me. I smiled a little to myself as we spoke about him like he wasn't there again. I was having way too much fun with him being silent.

She clapped her hands together. "Oh, yes! Please do it! Don't you live in New York, though?"

"Yeah, but I don't mind flying back and forth for a while," I explained. "Flights out of New York are always cheap."

"Right. Same with L.A. By the way, I love your makeup so much. Do you do tutorials?" She asked. She was giving me such an ego boost. "Like on YouTube? Do you have your own channel?"

"Um, no, I don't. I've not watched a bunch of tutorials either, to be honest," I told her truthfully. "Only a few in passing."

"Then, how did you learn to do it so well?"

"Oh…. One of my best friend's is a makeup artist," I explained. "He worked on Broadway for ages, and now he's running his own little theater. He used to practice on me and my two other best friends. He'd give a _Ted talk_ during makeup practice about makeup before _Ted talks_ were _Ted talks_ if you know what I mean?" I over-explained my life, happy and talking too much to the lovely girl in the booth. "He should do tutorials. He taught me everything."

I bought a couple of pieces of jewelry and a dress because I felt guilty for talking to her for so long. I couldn't _not_ buy anything, especially since she had purchased stuff from me. Artists needed to support artists, I explained to Edward as we made our way to the backstage of the panel.

The crowd cheered wildly when Eddie came on stage. There were a literal thousand people in the cramped, sweaty room. It was interesting to see him like that in front of people. He was a good performer. He owned the place easily, controlling the mood and flow. It was like he switched on like a light.

I watched as he spoke and interacted with his fans for an hour, patiently answering questions. After that, he had to sit for an hour and sign autographs. I sat behind him at the booth, listening to him chat pleasantly with everyone as they came by. I took pictures with my extremely long range lens from my seat, having a blast taking photos of all the costumes and people while no one noticed or cared about me.

It was nearly seven when we finally got out of the convention. The boys decided they wanted to have Zankou's chicken for dinner back at Edward's house. They ordered two whole chickens, a ton of pita bread, and one of every side they had, and a large extra helping of the garlic sauce they were most known for locally.

I helped set the food up around the table while Edward got everyone a beer.

"You know, it's taking everything I have not to tell you about the Zankou's chicken murders," I joked a little too honestly to the boys as I took my seat.

"Isn't that such an interesting story!" Seth said excitedly. "Everything about it is so wild. Cancer. The bad sons. The white suit."

"This is why you're single," Tyler said sarcastically to Seth. "No one knows what you're saying."

"Hey! No! I do! And, true crime has been a thing for _centuries_ ," I defended him. "It's usually just that women are more into it. But, I think it's cool that he likes it."

"I wonder why it's more of a lady's hobby," Edward mused as he made his plate.

He didn't realize his mistake in giving me such an opening. My mouth started running right away.

"That's easy. Women are more likely to suffer a violent attack in their lifetime. One in two women is sexually assaulted. One in four will be abused by their partner. The number one cause of death for a pregnant woman is homicide, usually by the baby's father. And nine out of ten murders are committed by someone the victim knows. A spouse, a parent, a family member usually. Women start dealing with violence at a very young age. You have to learn about it, just to protect yourself if anything else. Then it just becomes a morbid hobby after a while."

Edward was thoughtful and a little concerned. "Do you really think one in two women is sexually assaulted? I think I can say with a fair amount of certainty no man at this table has ever done that. It just seems so high."

Alice and I had discussed this topic on many occasions. It was something I could have ranted about for hours. "Not only do I think that number is low, but I would also say the number is closer to seventy percent. Probably higher, honestly. Sexual assault is such a broad term, and every woman has been groped and has not reported it to anyone. But we've been taught that we've done everything wrong. My skirt is too short, my shirt too tight, I had a drink. I walked alone. You can't rape your wife. Every woman might not have been raped, but every woman has been forced into a corner, groped, or had gross threatening things said or done to them. They have been made embarrassed or catcalled for simply being a woman, at the very least. I mean... I was dragged behind a dumpster when I was like seventeen and was assaulted. He didn't rape me, but he was planning to. He was on probation for raping two young girls about six years before. He had been out for three months. Can you imagine? It's people like him who probably raped dozens, if not hundreds, of women before they get caught that make the world unsafe for women."

Sometimes my baggage just came rolling out without my permission, popping open for everyone to see. I wanted to crawl in a hole and hide. I poked at my chicken with my fork sharply. It was one of those things I tried really hard not to think about, but sometimes it was just _there_. Bloody and terrible. I felt my cheeks heat.

"I'm so sorry," Edward rubbed my back softly. "I'm sorry you went through that."

"It's alright. It was worse for him," I told him quietly as I remembered it. It was just another thing in a long list of stuff I went to therapy for in the past.

"How is that even possible?" Tyler asked, concern ringing in his voice. I had Tyler and Seth's full attention as well, I realized.

"Uh," I chewed on the edge of my thumb for a second. " _Well_... I used to carry around my granddaddy's knife, on my belt, you know. From a really young age, too. Because, of course, _Texas_. Pretty little thing with mother of pearl in the handle. Maybe three inches long. It was handy for opening things and such. Anyway... He, the guy, um... lost an eye and a testicle. I scarred his face up pretty good, too, though I don't remember too much of what _exactly_ happened. I slashed a lot, I guess? I kind of blacked out. I tend to do that if I get too stressed out. It's a problem."

"Holy fuck!" Seth gasped. Tyler's face drained of color, and his eyes grew wide. "You don't remember what happened at all?"

"I know the basics of what happened," I explained to them quickly. "Obviously. He pinned me to the wall with my arms behind my back, and he tried to pull up my skirt." I looked down at the blue jean skirt I was wearing. I could feel panic tickling at the back of my throat, but I swallowed it back. "The knife practically fell into my hands. I do remember that. How it felt slippery and sharp. I cut my palm. I have a little scar. He had exposed himself, and I frantically swiped low to get _that_ away from me. He kind of lunged for me and I must have panicked because I stabbed him in the eye or face. My flight or fight instinct is heavily weighted towards _fight_. Anyway, he ran one way, and I went the other. I was covered in so much of his blood." I could practically still see it as it dried brown under my nails. "And my own. He went to the hospital, unsurprisingly, and they arrested him in the emergency room not long after," I explained some more as I had told the story a dozen times before. I wasn't ashamed to share it, it was just dark. "Luckily there wasn't a trial or anything I had to suffer through. They just revoked his probation and tacked on another twenty years with no possibility of early release this time."

"Crispy Christ on a fucking cracker, Bella! Fight or flight? How about _shank a bitch_?" Seth said loudly, making me laugh. It gave me instant relief. I was so grateful. He smiled at me. "Don't piss you off, huh?"

"I may be short, but you know who else was short? Bruce Lee. I'll fuck someone up. I'm scrappy," I said very sarcastically. "I don't carry that knife around anymore though. Now I have a leatherman tool, like a Swiss army knife. It was Aiden's. It has a couple of knives in it, but that's more for handy reasons. New Yorkers frown upon open weapon carrying. In Texas, it's fashionable."

Both Tyler and Edward were very quiet while Seth and I chatted. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make dinner conversation dark," I apologized to Edward while I rubbed his thigh under the table. "Well, _this_ dark."

"It's alright," he murmured, a bit salty. "I just kind of want to kill that pile of shit that hurt you and other poor women."

"Oh, no. Don't do that," I told him very seriously. "He's got another twenty years probably in prison and killing him would bring him respite from the hellscape that is the U.S. prison system. In Texas no less. I want him to be in perfect health so he can sit alone every night in a cell with no air conditioning with his one eye and his one ball and remember that he is sitting there because of a tiny little girl who wasn't scared of him and his sad excuse of a micropenis."

Tyler laughed a little uncomfortably, "now that's nightmare fuel. A one-eyed, one testiculed, pedophile sitting in the dark, in prison, thinking about the one that got away."

"I'm sure that's a horror movie already. Like every sequel," I said to him before shrugging, "Not the ball part. That's all me."

"Can you imagine a knife being out while your pants are even down? Let alone anywhere close to _it_?" Seth said in a pained face. "Couldn't happen to a nicer guy. Fucker deserved a Bobbit," he muttered.

"Do you like horror movies?" Tyler asked a bit loudly, changing the subject for everyone's sake. "You enjoy true crime. Seems in the same genre."

"They're fine, I guess. It depends on the movie. I've only really watched a handful in the past few years. I'm not a big movie person in general," I explained.

"Yet, you're dating an actor," Seth sassed.

"I just don't enjoy the movie-going experience. I'd rather watch at home and Blockbuster is gone, so I miss a lot of stuff. My roommate has all the streaming services, so I catch more now than I did. But, I'm super behind pop culture, sadly."

"What don't you like about it?" Edward asked. "Going to the movies?"

"It's expensive. They're dirty. You can't talk during them, or knit, or play on your phone. Or pet your cat. Out of every ten films made one is good, two are decent. And the rest are boring at best and hot offensive garbage at worse. I can't pause to pee. You can't drink cheap wine straight out of the bottle," I said sarcastically. "I think I could go on, but you get the point."

"Fair enough," Tyler smiled. "I'm with you. I'd rather watch at home, too. Miss Blockbuster so much."

"I've only been to the movies once since I've moved," Edward admitted. "I don't want to go alone."

"When we went to see Infinity War," Seth said thoughtfully.

"Stupid movie," Edward mumbled under the breath. Seth opened his mouth to begin to argue, but he put his hand up. "No, we're not arguing about this again. You won't change my mind. Terrible, long, boring, and stupid. A waste of great characters. I could have written a better script in my sleep. Don't _at_ me with your shit."

"And, too much CGI," I agreed with him. "I saw it at a volunteering event. Black Panther was pretty good, though. I just want a movie with the sister and general though and their pet rhino. Sciencing shit up."

"I'd watch the fuck outta that," he said as he finished his beer. I could tell he was a little warm from it, making his cheeks a soft pink.

"They'll have to figure out that black people AND women love good strong female characters, no matter the color, as long as she is well developed and well written. Both groups are so starved for entertainment they'd go see it no matter what. Same with Asian and gay audiences," I sighed, "but that won't happen anytime soon. Because fuck us, I guess. Why would we want an interesting movie? Good luck if you're a gay mixed raced kid. No representation for you."

"It's a shame," Seth agreed. "Maybe one day."

"You'd get along really well with my girlfriend," Tyler said pleasantly. "I think you have some things in common. You'd agree with her on a lot of things, especially in the entertainment industry. Are you going to be in town on Halloween?" He asked.

"I fly out on the Friday after."

"You and Eddie should come over to my place for Halloween. We're going to grill out and watch movies, drink, pass out candy. Karaoke. Seth is coming. Some more of my friends and my girlfriend's friends, too. If you don't have any plans?" Tyler asked me.

I looked over at Edward. "We haven't talked about Halloween yet. You wanted to go out."

"I hadn't thought about it yet," he admitted. "I'm always down for eating, but it's up to you, love."

"I meant to invite you sooner," Tyler said to Edward, "But, I figured you probably had better plans. Some swanky ass Hollywood party."

"Ah, no, mate. I'm barely leaving the house these days," he replied.

I smiled, and Edward grinned in return. I looked back to Tyler. "It sounds good to me. Is it like a costume thing?"

"It's not required but encouraged. My girlfriend is dressing up. So am I."

"I am, too," Seth chimed in. "It's a surprise. It's going to be awesome."

I nodded. "Should we bring something? Food or whatever?"

"You could bring like a side and a dessert. Or, a bunch of beer. I mean, it's up to you," he explained. "Anything would be great."

"I can make something really good." I smiled brightly at him.

"What should I bring?" Seth asked, suddenly a little panicked. "I didn't realize I needed to bring shit."

Tyler pursed his lips out as he thought about it. "Grab like a couple of bags of chips or cookies. Or, beer. You know, the staples. We're making hamburgers, hot dogs, sausage, and chicken. A bunch of veggies. Salad. Baked potatoes. Rice. My girl's a vegan for health reason," he explained to me. "She's got a very sensitive tummy. So, we'll have a big spread for everyone."

"You could get her some Oreos, then. They're vegan," I mused.

"Are there any Oreo murders?" Edward asked a bit sarcastically.

" _No_ , I don't think so. But, I'm still dying to tell you about the Zankou's one," I laughed awkwardly.

 **Life has been hard for poor Bella. Sadly bad things like that kinda stack up. Especially when you grow up a poor kid with no family to watch over you. I wanted the drama in this story to come from her evolving from her complex past. Also, it's a call back to what happened in Port Angeles in the books.**

 **Look up the murder. It's real. It's really crazy, too.**

 **If you enjoyed please fave and alert for more! Follow me on Facebook- Jeska Elizabeth! Come say, hi!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	20. Episode 20

**Chapter Twenty-**

Edward had to work on editing that night once Tyler and Seth were gone. We worked separately and silently in his office until early in the morning. Once we got to bed, he seemed restless, unable to relax or get comfortable. I stroked his scalp to try to soothe him, running my fingers through his thick hair.

"It makes me very upset that so much has happened to you," he suddenly blurted out into the darkness of his bedroom.

"So much happens to everyone," I told him to calm his worry. Not that it would really help. "I'm fine. I'm worried I have too much baggage for you, to be honest though. I didn't mean to throw that out there tonight. I didn't mean to overshare."

He was so quick to reply, "it's not your fault. None of that is your fault."

"I didn't say it was," I pointed out. "Doesn't mean I want to throw it out there."

"Is it normal to be this angry at someone you don't even know?" Edward asked into my hair, his warm breath heating my skin. "Someone I didn't even know existed until hours before?"

I brought my hand down from his scalp, tracing my fingers along his jaw until I lightly touched his neck.

"Hm, it's not that unusual. You don't need to be angry for my sake, though. I can do that very well all on my own."

"I want to protect you," he said fiercely.

"That's sweet. And I'm sure you are very capable of protecting me from certain things. But you can't protect anyone constantly against everything, though."

Edward sighed, "I know." Gingerly his fingers ran along my arm. "You seem delicate, but you're not at all, Bella. I was mugged once, and I just cried instantly and handed over my wallet. To be fair, I was sloshed and like nineteen."

"Oh no," I laughed despite myself.

"He didn't even threaten me. _'Oi, mate, I'll be needing your wallet.'_ Said _'cheers_ ' and ran off. He gave my phone back because it was shit, too. It was downright depressing."

I laughed again, my hand on my chest as I did. "No way."

"I had a hand me down cell from my sister at the time. It was one of those flippy types. Real thin and fucking hot pink. I was terrible with phones, so I got what I got. The screen was cracked. This is when I was still living off my parents pretty much. I called my mum sobbing and still drunk. _Mum, he didn't want my phone_!"

"I bet that was a fun night," I mused softly.

"Talk about a hangover. _Damn,"_ he chuckled.

I laid my head on his bare chest, and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I don't know how much protection I can be, but I would shank someone for you. If I had to."

"Aw, how romantic," Edward said with a sleepy chuckle.

We woke up around eleven. It wasn't enough sleep.

The video he was filming that day had to do with handmade watches. I declined to be in it. Instead, I settled myself in one of the chairs they had scattered around the watchmaker's and started writing a list of things Edward would need for an ideal kitchen. I wasn't interested in twenty thousand dollar watches, but it was certainly possible for me to spend that much on a kitchen.

One of the sales girls brought me coffee when she saw me struggling to stay awake. It was a vanilla cappuccino, which was good. Very sweet with lots of foam. It came with a small rock candy sugar stick to stir it with to make it sweeter if I so wished. I ended up just eating it.

I found a restaurant supply store that was close to a Target and a Bed, Bath, and Beyond. I figured we could get everything we needed from those three stores the easiest. I didn't feel like going all over creation for the video. It would probably also be the cheapest at those places anyway.

We had to be sneaky to film this time. All three guys were using their phones in the shops. They didn't have permission to be shooting in the big corporate stores. They were going to get themselves in trouble. They were having too much fun.

"How decked out do you want this kitchen?" I asked the phone camera in Edward's hand before going into the store.

"I want it fully loaded, baby," Eddie replied in his acting voice.

"It could be in the thousands," I warned him.

"That's fine. I need it. It's an investment in future videos. Get it all and get the best," he insisted. "I trust you."

"Alright," I drew out, still unsure. "Keep the receipts."

I needed two carts to get all the things I picked up from the restaurant supply store. I bought every sort of pot, pan, cookware he could possibly need. Cast iron, enamel coated, baking dishes, cake pans, and baking sheets as well as a pizza stone to put in his oven. I got measuring cups and spoons, mixing bowls, and the most expensive set of knives I had ever personally seen. Edward picked those out himself when he saw me mooning over them. Finally, we got the dishes, cups, and silverware he really needed.

Seth filmed really close to my face with his phone as I squirmed when they rung us up. The high numbers made me seriously uncomfortable, even if I wasn't buying it. They all enjoyed my obvious pain. By the end, I had my face shoved into Edward's side, who was clearly trying to not act amused as well by my growing discomfort. His arms wrapped around me comfortingly, patting me reassuringly.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus," I murmured when they announced the outrageous sum. It made my stomach twist. "That is so much. Are you sure?"

"Yup," he grinned as he paid.

It took thirty minutes for the boys to arrange everything in the car, and since we had only gotten part of what he needed, we went back to his house to drop it all off. We ate leftover chicken and pitas from the night before for lunch before heading back out to Target and Bed, Bath, and Beyond to pick up all the appliances he was going to need. This time we went in two cars, just in case.

I had gone to the Target so much at that point I recognized one of the cashiers as we came in. She smiled at me as we walked past.

Once again, I filled up two carts. I also got myself a nice blue sequin dress and a simple devil's horn set for Halloween while there as well. Edward apparently already had costume choices at home. He had cosplayed before many times. I wasn't surprised. He had done all those stupid costume videos before that I had really enjoyed.

We filled both cars' trunks and put the big bulky boxes in the backseat of one of them. It took forever to bring everything in. It covered the table, the counters, and most of the floor in the kitchen.

Of course, we took hours and hours to fill the kitchen, so we ordered a pizza that night for dinner. We were all exhausted by the end.

The following day was a Monday and Edward had to record at home. Mostly what he was doing was capturing video game play and a couple of unboxing videos. Nothing I could really help him with. So, I decided to remove all the new kitchen toys from their wrappings and wash them. I put them all away neatly. He had a cleaning lady that came twice a week, but I still cleaned the kitchen thoroughly. I put all the boxes inside of each other, compacting them for later use.

I hauled all the other stuffing and bubble wrap into its proper bins, trash or otherwise, and when I came back, Edward was standing in the kitchen. He was surprised at the transformation it had made. The countertops were lined perfectly with a new toaster, a big stand mixer, a blender, a food processor and a whole host of other gadgets. The pots and pans were nicely arranged on the exposed shelves above his stove. He even had a nice new shiny bread box. The kitchen looked like something out of a magazine.

"Wow. Would you look at that? You did that in what... Three hours?" He looked at his watch. "I don't even know what most of it does!" He said with too much enthusiasm.

"I can show you," I promised him with an amused smile.

"I'm looking forward to it." He kissed me deeply, suddenly, holding my face in his hands. Gingerly, he rubbed his nose against mine when he pulled away. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I enjoyed doing it for you."

"Surely not the cleaning part. Or, the part where I paid," he teased.

"I meant the shopping, but the cleaning wasn't bad. I listened to a podcast," I assured him with a big smile.

"Oh, what about?"

"True crime comedy," I was sure he didn't really want to know all the details.

Edward made a confused face. "How is that possible?"

"It's a thing. It's weird. It's hard to explain," I told him, grasping on the best way to explain my weirdness. "I listen to a few of them. It's basically comedians talking about true crime. It's so niche it hurts."

"Maybe I'll have a listen someday." He brushed my hair over my ear.

"It's good for things like road trips when you don't want to fall asleep," I teased. "I'm listening to a five-part series on Jack the Ripper right now."

"Oh well, lots of people like Jack the Ripper stories," he replied. "Wasn't he the Queen's doctor or something?" He asked as he went to the fridge to get himself a drink.

"No," I laughed. "That's a dumb rumor. One of many. It probably wasn't a single person but a couple of people, most likely local because people kill where they live for some stupid reason. Or the neighborhood over. The area was filled with butchers with the ability to do what he did. A Queen's doctor wouldn't go to the worst neighborhood to kill. He could kill the finest quality sex workers if he so pleased. He was rich as fuck after all."

Edward snorted, "I guess you're right. I don't know a lot about crime. My mum is a retired criminal judge, so I think she tried to keep that away from us kids growing up."

I nodded. It was probably for the best. My grandmother stuffed me with shows about murder. "Also Australia has less of it. Only a few big things, really. I remember seeing all of this terrible stuff all the time on the World News because my grandma watched it every single day."

"No, wonder you like true crime."

"No," I laughed again, "I like true crime because she recorded every single Forty-Eight Hours, Law and Order, 20/20, and Unsolved Mysteries and watched them over and over again on VHS. I remember laying on the floor watching the big wooden television set behind my grandma's recliner, in a corner. My little fort. Watch for hours on rainy Saturday afternoons. Or, after mass on Sunday. Then we'd play dominoes and make dinner together."

"That sounds nice, actually. The dinner and dominoes part. But a wooden television?" Edward questioned me.

I felt _ancient_. "You've never seen a TV from the eighties in the big wooden box with the black chunky knobs that clunked every time you tried to turn to one of maybe ten channels?"

"Oh, I guess. I just didn't think about it like that. I was thinking-" he shook his head. "Nevermind, I'm an idiot. Anyway, I came in here to see if you want to come to play with me."

"I'm not that easy. I do need a little more foreplay than that," I said very dryly. Edward smirked at me and without missing a beat slapped my ass. I nodded my head, hiding my own amusement. "That seems fair."

He laughed, "do you want to come to play video games with me for a capture?"

"What are you doing, exactly?"

"I'm going into the playground mode of the game I'm trying to make a sponsored video for and doing dumb shit for said video. It's for the battleground mode release for _Mega-Annum_. I'm making a few videos for it."

I understood the words, but they didn't mean that much to me.

"I've never played before," I told him honestly. I had only heard about the game in passing. I knew it was one of the games that helped him get his start on YouTube. He was really good at it. _Really good_.

"That's okay. We're going to be in playground mode like I said and you can learn to do the controls while I piss about," he promised me.

"I don't think my laptop could handle the game," I informed him. "It's a few years old."

"I set my other computer up for you already," Edward answered quickly, having already thought of that.

I shrugged at him. "Sure, I guess. I'm not very good at video games, even if I like them. Especially shooters. And I don't know if I've ever played one like this on a computer. Just consoles."

"Don't worry about it." He smiled brightly as he took my hand and walked me towards his office. There was a nice black computer on his large desk where there hadn't been before. "I upgraded right after I moved here, but I still have my other as a backup," he explained happily.

I sat down in the chair that he pulled out for me and put on a set of big headphones to wear he gave me to wear.

"So, what is the goal of this game exactly?"

"The main part of the game is a battle royale, ninety-nine against one. Last man standing wins. You gather clothes, materials, medicines, weapons, or whatever to help you survive as long as possible. There is a barrier that pushes in to bring the players closer together until it closes completely. People behind the barrier die. You don't need to worry about that, though because it's just going to be you and me, and you can't permanently kill me because there are respawns in this mode."

"How do I move?" I felt stupid for asking. And once again, old. So old.

He showed me the buttons to use on the keyboard and then showed me on the gaming mouse how to hit things and how to build things, his hand over mine as he leaned over me. "But they have the key above each item if you forget and if you want to change anything, I can in the menu."

"I'll try it like this first," I said as Edward started up the game. I bit my thumb as I tried to memorize everything he had said.

You could farm materials for building from anything, and everything was completely destroy-able. First, I figured out how to jump around and run before learning to take things down with my ax. While I looked around and hit everything like a maniac to get used to the control, Edward was building a big game board like Monopoly with the tiles but with different traps or prizes on each one. The game had just recently put in a " _roll the dice"_ emote that actually rolled a pair of six-sided dice.

"Okay, so, the game I want to do is the first to get three matching guns in the same color wins. Everyone starts with full health. Some tiles have meds while others offer death," he explained dramatically. I rolled my eyes. Eddie was stupidly cute.

Somehow I won the first round. He was far too amused when he realized that I was going to win despite being killed several times already by my own stupidity. I had shot him several times for sass-talking me during the game. We played another two times, me winning the third as well. It was a silly game, and it made me laugh. There was no reason for me to be winning other than dumb, blind luck. Though I was improving with my aim by the end. I had shot him in the head with a sniper rifle several times from across the board. It wasn't part of the game he was trying to play, I just found it funny to see his face when I did it, a mix of half amused and half annoyed.

When he was done getting the video capture Edward needed I came to sit on his lap. His character had every possible unlockable outfit, emote, toy, pet, or whatever dumb thing they had for it. I played with the character, looking at all the goofy choices.

He kissed along my neck. "Do you want to play a game together? A real one? You weren't a terrible shot."

I glanced back at him. "When you were standing still. You let me kill you."

He shrugged, a little smirk on his handsome face. "We could play in pairs, and I could carry you to a victory."

"You're rather confident," I mused.

"Well, I'm not _terrible_ at the game. I bet I could get you an easy win, at least."

"Think you could do it on the first try?" I looked up at him daringly, grinning at him wickedly.

Edward smiled in return, taking the bait. "Are you challenging me, Isabella?"

I reached up and brought his mouth to mine, pulling his head down to me so I could kiss him deeply. It surprised him, the intensity of it. I pulled back, tugging on his bottom lip as I did. I could feel his erection against my thighs.

"If you win the game for us, I will do whatever you want, and if I win, or rather _lose_ , you have to do a video of my own design."

"Okay," he said, a little dopey. It was almost mean how much I swayed things in my favor with that. I kissed him again. "Wait." He pulled away. "What if it's dirty? The things I want to do?"

"I was kind of counting on it to be? I'm only doing this because I think it's going to be easy for me." I rolled my eyes and shook my head at him dramatically. "But, both of us have to be alive at the very end. I mean, obviously you. But it won't count if I die in the middle like that guy at the charity show and you win. Full escort mission style, baby."

"Sure, sure. But, what if I want to do something really kinky?" Edward was genuinely giddy and wide-eyed. He was stuck on that part.

"Do you want to spank me again?" I purred in his ear, kissing along his jaw. He was so easy to mess with. I batted my eyelashes, fucking with him further. "I hope so."

"Shall I take you over my knee?" He said warmly with his fingers in my hair suddenly. My spine tingled a little with his sudden intensity, twisting his hand into my locks.

"Yes, sir," I breathed against his cheek before kissing it. His erection twitched against my thigh.

 _I am going to have to think of a good video idea_.

I got up, bending over him so he could get a good view of my breasts before I kissed him again on the mouth.

"I hope you win," I told him before going to my computer.

"I... I-" he began but stopped, pouting out his bottom lip. Edward adjusted his hard-on with a serious little face, wiggling in his seat.

He almost died at the very beginning, and he cursed loudly, shouting at his screen wildly. I killed the guy just as they knocked out Eddie, but I was able to bring him back to life. I was only able to do it because he lowered the other guy's health so much before. After that, it was an easier match. He mowed through around ten players while I took out a couple more myself because they were distracted by him. I used a trap for one and a bunch of sticky bombs on the other. I ended up being a mule for most of Edward's supplies pretty much though.

The final pair we were playing against was a very good set of players though, and Edward had me hide for most of the last of the battle in a big box filled with traps. To say he was determined would be an understatement. He knocked out one of them but did not kill them, and the other player was relentlessly shooting him. He screamed at the monitor as Edward was knocked out as well. Luckily I was able to shotgun the final player in the head from above just as he dropped him, peeking out of my trap box from above before blindly shooting a half dozen times. It killed both players instantly, winning us the game.

"We won!" He said happily, hopping up from his desk and jumping up and down once.

"Yes, but you were knocked out, my dear," I said calmly. I pointed to the screen that said my player name had won the game. My avatar was dancing while he was still crawling at my feet around the pile of loot that popped up because of the other player's death.

Edward stopped, "oh," he drew out slowly. "Well... _Damn_."

"Don't worry, I'll still let you spank me tonight," I assured with him with a wicked little smile.

 **Hm… what video do you think she's going to end up having him do?**

 **If you enjoyed please fave and alert for more and follow me on facebook- Jeska Elizabeth**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	21. Episode 21

**Chapter twenty one-**

"Oi! That's not fair!" Edward pouted as he came over to where I was sitting in front of the computer. I exited out of the match and returned to the lobby, where it rewarded me with several things like experience and new outfits for my own character. I had gone up three levels in a single match.

"I did say both of us had to be alive at the end," I pointed out dryly.

He looked over the things I had won, checking out my stats and ignoring my sarcasm for a minute. Edward muttered, "but, you were talking about yourself."

I couldn't help but smirk to myself. "Yes. You were more interested in finding out about your possible kinky reward than thinking about the fine print."

"I..." he drew out and huffed, "Maybe, but I carried you for most of the game. I protected you."

"Hm. Yeah. True. But, I was never knocked out, and you had to be revived at the beginning," I said in a bemused tone. This was fun. I was mean. "And, I killed that person on my own with a crappy pistol."

Edward could see he was not going to win this with me and that he had truly lost. "But, I _deleted_ so many people!"

"You sure did, baby. But, the most kills don't win the game, right? It's the last man standing, like you said," I reminded him. He had literally put years into the game, and I had put one hour. It wasn't fair, but I was having too much fun messing with him. He was clearly flustered. Of course, he was the only reason I lasted three seconds.

"God, I really do wish I could give you a smack on the bum." Edward tugged on the back of my hair playfully, speaking through his teeth. I held his gaze with a smirk on my own confident face.

"Do you think I was joking when I made the offer?" I asked him as I spun in the chair fully to face him. My face was perilously close to the button of his blue jeans. I ran my nose over the zipper, smoothing my finger up the back of his thighs as I did. I still held his stare. His cheeks were pink, and his eyes so warm and green.

"Would you like it if I were rough with you?" He said in a low, honeyed tone. Edward ran his fingers over my jaw. He pressed his thumb against my lips, and I brought it into my mouth to gently suck on. His breathing hitched as my tongue ran over the pad. Tracing his thumb against my lips, he dragged it down my chin and over my throat until he held my neck in his hand. He squeezed gently. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't think you're capable of that," I told him quietly.

"I don't think that's true," he slid his thumb up the center of my throat. He squeezed a little. He could have done it so much harder. Edward brought it over my chin, just below my lips.

I bit his thumb to prove how indelicate I was. He hissed, grabbing my chin sharply while I grinned up at him. "I want to feel your hands on my skin long after I'm gone. I want to see your marks all over my body," I told him in a sensual voice.

Before I could realize what was happening, I was over his shoulder and dangling mere inches from his ass. I squealed and giggled with the pure joy of it. Edward slapped my ass, the skirt of my sundress bunched around my hips. I was wearing the lacy boy shorts he had picked out again after being freshly washed.

He leaned in and took a big bite into my pink lacy cheek. I half laughed, half gasped. I smacked his own ass, hard. Edward slapped harder this time, making his palm hit the fleshy part of my cheek. I moaned in pleasure against his back, my fingers bunched into his shirt as I held onto him.

"Is that what you would like, my darling?" He cooed.

"Harder," I begged. He hit the other cheek with more force. I gasped, "harder." Edward hit me again, making me cry out in pleasure. "Yes... _Please_."

He arranged me over his knees after he sat down on the couch that took up one wall in his office. Edward yanked my skirt over my back, exposing my ass completely. He massaged and squeezed each cheek more and more roughly before striking. He never hit the same place twice in a row, getting bolder with each spanking as I cried out and squirmed on top of him. I could feel his erection rub against me, straining against his jeans. His other hand smoothed over my back into my hair, pulling it back every so often with a tug.

"Your skin is turning red..." he drew out as he slid his fingers between my legs over my panties. I had soaked through them completely, and I squirmed against his touch. "Shall I stop?" Edward asked as he pulled his hand back, dragging the lace up to expose more of my cheek.

"No," I smiled as he leaned down to kiss my tender flesh. He pulled away and hit where he had kissed a moment before. I gasped, "mmm... _yes_!"

His hands were big and so strong. Adrenaline rushed through my body. I couldn't believe how good it felt. Slowly he brought my panties down, rolled to my thighs to expose my whole ass to him. He stroked it slowly, striking over and over again before finally moving his fingers between my thighs.

"You are so delicious," he purred as he slid a finger inside of me. "Fuck, I love how that feels."

He worked his finger as deeply as he could inside, curling and twisting as he pulled and pushed it back in. Edward added another, and I tightened around him as I cried out into the couch. I pressed my face against the cold leather, enjoying how it felt against my hot skin.

"I want you to play with yourself," he told me with a sharp tug of my hair. I quickly obliged, bring my hand underneath so I could play with my own clit. My skin was slippery and sensitive, and his curling fingers left me breathlessly begging into the cushion for more. My orgasm was so quick and intense that I jerked away on impulse.

I unbuttoned his jeans and freed his erection easily from his boxers when I got to my knees beside him on the couch. Without hesitation, I took him completely into my mouth. He gasped in surprise and rolled his head back against sofa cushions as one of his hands continued to rest on the small of my back.

"Oh, God," Edward hissed as I ran my teeth gently over his head.

Slowly he began to run his fingers over my bottom, squeezing and kneading it before sliding back between my legs. He found my clit and began to smooth tight little circles around it. Soon I was bucking against him, moaning around his cock as I continued to work him with my mouth.

I was shaking when I came again, enjoying it so much that it dripped down my thighs and all over his hand. Suddenly I found myself upright and being kissed by him forcefully. I was dizzy and hung onto his neck with both hands as I kissed him in return. He adjusted me so that I was straddling his waist. Our kiss was never broken.

I reached between us and took him into my hand so I could continue to pleasure him as he bit into my shoulder. Edward was getting louder with his moans and growls, his fingers getting tighter in my hair and on my ass.

First, I rubbed him against my wet lips, letting his head become slick with _me_. It covered him and my hands as I pleasured us both with the tip. I rubbed it against my clit over and over again before dipping it back down to tease us both further. Quivering, my nails dug into his shoulder as I tried to keep myself upright with the coming of my next orgasm. And then he took over, taking himself into his hand and furiously masturbating against my clit. The force was surprising and perfect, making me have to use my other hand to keep myself upright. I buried my face in his neck, kissing and biting through my cries of pleasure.

I threw my head back and called out his name loudly. It was _perfect._ Everything he was doing to me was amazing. My body belonged to him completely. He controlled me, and I gave into him happily. His cum was hot and sticky on my dripping thighs and lower stomach. It turned me on more than I could have ever imagined and I collapsed against him with my own fierce kiss.

"Goddamn," he moaned between kisses. His sticky hand was running over my thigh and going back to squeeze my ass once again. "You turn me on more than any woman I've ever met. I want to make you cum again. I love it so much. I want to bury my face between your legs and see how many more times I can get you off with my mouth," he said against my neck with his fingers knotted into my long black curly hair. I was too aroused to do anything other than moan.

Edward swiftly laid me back down on the couch with his full body on top of me, kissing my lips furiously. It was a comforting weight, and when his fingers twisted with mine above my head, my hips pushed up towards him. He had so much energy. His mouth was relentlessly sweet and demanding. He pulled away and a second later was between my legs.

I wanted to thank whatever woman came before me that taught him to love this divine art. Edward sucked and tugged, licked, bit, and kissed. I felt worshiped as he moaned into my skin. There was no resistance to the two fingers he shoved into me. I would have been happy to let him do it forever.

He did not stop at one or two orgasms but worked me until I was a writhing mess with tears running down my eyes. My toes curled, and my nails dug into the couch. Finally, my fifth or sixth was too powerful, and my body tore itself away from his mouth. I almost fell off the couch.

"No," he growled as he rose up on his knees between my legs. He pulled me back towards him with his erection in his hand. He began to rub himself against my clit again, one of his hands scooping up the back of my neck to bring me up off the couch in the kiss. "One more," he demanded against my mouth.

My body gave him exactly what he wanted after a few more moments of teasing. He came once more all over my thighs, legs, stomach, and dress. Edward collapsed on top me, burying his face in my neck as he panted.

 _Ah, the benefits of dating a much younger man..._

I was dizzy to the point of being blurry eyed. Every part of me tingled, and my legs could not move. My hands were balled up so hard that they hurt when I released them from their hold. My ass was stinging from the mild spanking, and my own cum mixed with his was dripping onto the dress that was bunched underneath me.

He had fucked me senseless without fucking me at all. It was, without a doubt, the best orgasms I had given to me by a man. _Ever_. When he kissed me again, I could taste us both on his lips.

Finally, the daze began to wear away, his face buried in my neck happily.

"I might have ruined your couch," I told him quietly.

"I doubt it but worth it." He smiled against my skin. "Remind me to just hide condoms all over the house so I can fuck you in every room."

"Yes, sir." I lazily high fived him. He chuckled, hugging me to his warm body. "Quick question, did you take a class or were you a lesbian in a past life? Because damn. I don't think a man has ever done those things to me."

"Oh. Um," Edward laughed a little shyly. "I uh… really? It's okay? I'm doing well?"

I looked at him, confused. "How many times did I cum?"

"I don't know, to be honest," he said in a small voice.

"Neither do I. I lost count," I told him softly. "That's the point." He smiled up at me sweetly. I kissed him again gently. We were both so gross from our fuckery.

We laid in silence for a few moments, warm in our embrace. Our legs were tangled together, and the position we had curled ourselves in was perfect.

But finally, I became cold.

"I'm really sticky," I whispered to Edward.

"Oh." He popped up as if he had suddenly realized what we were lying in. "Right. Why don't we take a bath?" He offered.

The bathtub in his bathroom was huge, holding both of us easily. The water came up to his shoulders when he leaned back completely. He was relaxed against the back, his arms over the rim of the tub. I sat on his lap at a slight angle. Laying my back against his chest, my foot rubbed against his ankle as we lounged in the soapy water. I felt so contented.

"So, I'm not working any Wednesday already, but I've decided to take Thursday off as well. I have to work on Friday, but I already arranged it, so I don't have to go in until after your flight," Edward said as he stroked my back lightly, letting the bubbles drip over my skin.

"I don't mind that you work," I looked over my shoulder at him. "I understand."

"But, I'm always working, and I want to spend the last two days with you before you leave. I'm already dreading it," he admitted. "So, I want to spend every possible second with you. I'll never get my fill, but I'm going to have to try."

"I am too," I confessed as well. "But, it might be a good thing. We're moving so fast, and we need to go back to our normal lives to see if we can make it work outside of this weird little bubble that we've created. We've been together two weeks solid now, we need time to process our feelings on our own."

"I don't think you have to leave for that," he complained.

I wasn't sure about that. "It's not for forever. You'll hopefully be able to stay for a few days at Thanksgiving."

"What about after that?" Edward asked, his voice worried.

"I think we need to get closer to Thanksgiving to figure that out. We don't exactly know your work schedule."

He sighed heavily, unhappy with my answer. "I suppose you're right. I'll be filming for a week in December, mid-month. I know that at least. I've got a small part I'm shooting for."

"What will you be filming?" I asked. This was the first I was hearing about it.

"It's a tech drama. I'm not sure it has a title yet. I'm not the lead, obviously. I'm the bad guy's number one henchmen," he said a bit sarcastically. "Most of that shooting will be several fight scenes. I've got some training for it next month in November. I've never done anything like it before."

"That sounds like fun, though," I tried to be encouraging, "Who is the lead?"

"Matt Damon. I get to film with him four of the days. Oscar Isaac is the bad guy boss that I work for. Jodie Foster is in it, too. I have a scene with her too where I kill her. But it's quick. I just basically shoot her in the head after a witty one-liner." I could tell by the way he was talking that he was feeling nervous. He was trying to act like it was no big deal.

"That seems so exciting," I told him softly, tilting my head back for a second so I could press my lips to his cheek. "So many good actors."

"I never expected to be a real actor. I just wanted to do voices," he said a little quietly. I looked behind me, concerned.

"You don't have to do things you don't like, Eddie."

He leaned his head back against the rim. "I don't _dislike_ it. I don't know. It's complicated. I feel like a fraud. And, I hate feeling like meat. And, I hate being with the press. With a few exceptions." He smoothed his hand over my shoulder, bubbles slipping down my chest.

I shook my head. "You're not a fraud. You worked very hard, and you are a very talented entertainer."

Edward lifted his head up so he could look at me. He kissed my cheek, pressing his face into it for a moment before resting his chin on my shoulder. "You make me feel so confident. I think you could encourage me to do anything. I need you to be around all the time to just be my personal cheerleader."

"It's just because you're all euphoric from the new romance chemicals in your brain," I teased him.

"Are you not?" He asked, almost nervously.

"I didn't say that I wasn't, I just know what it is," I pointed out to him. "I understand, though. What it's like to have someone be unconditionally supportive and encouraging. Alice is my cheerleader to use your word. I hope I can continue to be yours."

"I think I'm going to like her," he told me sweetly as he kissed my ear lightly before whispering, "And, I adore you."

I brought his hand up to lightly kiss his knuckles before wrapping his arm around my stomach.

That Tuesday Edward had to go record voice-overs for ads. He couldn't even tell me who for because of his contract, other than it was a snack food and it was a series of commercials.

Since I was going to be alone all day, I decided to go to a museum. That morning Edward had to be up very early, for him anyway, around eight in the morning. I made him a quick breakfast of toast, fruit, bacon, and coffee which he ate in a foggy daze, yawning as he looked forward towards the pool blankly. He stood with me while I waited for my Uber before driving off to work.

The Getty was a massive white impressive set of buildings. I took a slow stroll through the art museum portion, taking hundreds of pictures in just a couple of hours. I sat across from the Van Gogh, a beautiful painting of purple irises, for twenty minutes to just memorize it. I had tried to do the same whenever I went to see the Starry Night at the MoMA, but it was always surrounded by tourists. It was a tranquil Tuesday morning in October. It was very peaceful.

I took myself to a nice quiet lunch where I had a garbage salad. Garbage as far as for me healthwise, not as far as taste. I made it myself at a salad bar with chunks of turkey, ham, and real bacon plus cheddar, feta, and Parmesan cheese. It had a nice mix of carrots, tomatoes, and salad as well, but since I covered it in french dressing and croutons, it was less than worthless. I loved it. I had a nice unsweetened tea with lemon and a bunch of butter crackers with it. I also treated myself to a cream tart with cherries in syrup on top.

Edward would be getting in around six in the evening, hopefully, so I decided to run to the store to pick us out dinner and something to bring to the party the following day. I had trouble deciding what to make, and I got too much stuff. I wanted to try all the new gadgets in his kitchen, though.

I decided to make steak fajitas for dinner, so I put some skirt steak in marinade. Then I put dried beans in the electric pressure cooker to make hummus for the party. Next, I started the pita dough then set it to the side to proof. I prepped my vegetables for dinner; onions, bell peppers, and mushrooms as well of all the raw vegetables for the hummus. I made a quick salsa, guacamole, and seasoned sour cream for our fajitas, too. When the beans were done, I finally made the hummus then put it away for the next day. His fridge was filled with dips.

I was making rice crispy treats for the party when Edward finally came home a couple of hours later than he wanted to. It was almost eight in the evening. The last batch of pita was in the oven, making the whole house smell like fresh yeasty bread.

"Oh, god," Edward moaned as he came through the door that connected the garage to the kitchen. "It smells so fucking good."

It made me feel proud of myself. I smiled happily. "Thank you. It's for Tyler's thing."

"What is it?" He asked as he removed his hoodie before plopping down on a stool at the bar. He looked just exhausted.

"Fresh pita bread. I made some garlic hummus to dip it in. I also got carrots, celery, radishes, cucumbers, and bell pepper, too. And, this is for the dessert table," I pointed at the pan. "Rice crispy treats. I made sure everything was vegan for his girlfriend."

"It sounds nice. Healthy, too. Besides the rice crispy treat." He picked a bit off the side of the bowl and put it in his mouth. "Oh, it's warm. I've not had it fresh like this before. It's good."

"It's a good lazy dessert. And it's better fresh. If you give me a second, I'll start dinner." I leaned in and gave him a soft, slow, kiss. He made my stomach stir with desire the way his hands drifted over my hips. I could taste marshmallow on his lips.

I really did just want to suck face with him all day. It was like being a teenager again.

"Do I need to do anything?" He asked with fluttering eyelashes as he pulled away. Edward was so _pretty._

"Want to make us some cold drinks? I offered, feeling hot. I wasn't going to make him work too hard after such a long day. He wanted to help, though.

Edward made me a glass of wine, and he got himself a bottle of beer before settling back at the bar to watch me work.

"How was your day?" He asked sweetly, watching me as I started cooking the steak in a skillet. He had his chin resting on his palm.

I went to the refrigerator to start pulling all the stuff we needed out. "I saw a Van Gogh and Monet I've never seen in person before. It was nice."

Edward gave me a little smile. "I'd ask which ones but I'm not sure I know more than a couple of painting, period. Starry night, of course. The sunflowers one. Monet did the water lilies and ponds with bridges, right?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "I've seen some of his water lilies but he did a lot of them, I think. Starry night is back home. In Manhattan. Van Gogh did a couple with sunflowers. I think those are in the Van Gogh museum in Amsterdam though. I want to go there and see my favorite by him there one day," I explained to him.

"Which is that?" He asked curiously. "Which is your favorite?"

I knew he wasn't going to know which one it was. "It's a skeleton smoking a cigarette."

Edward laughed in an unbelieving way as he pulled out his phone to look up the painting. "Oh, sure enough," he continued to laugh. "It's almost cartoonish. I love it so much. I can see why you'd like it."

I smiled at his reaction. "We have a big framed print of it in the hallway. We're nerds."

"High art," he praised.

"As in he was probably high when he painted, sure," I teased.

Edward was so easy to talk to. We held a constant conversation as I finished our meal, and we ate at his dinner table afterward. He was always so interested in what I was talking about.

"Bella, I'm already so spoiled to your cooking," he complained again after dinner while we sat by his pool. It was starting to get a little cooler since it was so close to November. He wrapped his arms around me, his face in my hair. He liked it so much. "How am I supposed to go back to take out now?"

"Good! Good! It's all part of the plan," I replied devilishly.

He chuckled, "mm, make him too fat to get away?"

"Yessss," I drew out, rubbing his nice hard stomach. "Exactly."

"Yay, fat!" He said, playfully clapping once. "I look forward to my epic dad bod, darling," Edward said sarcastically.

"Hm, how long do you think it'll take? Nine months? Talk about food babies," I poked his stomach.

"Six. I'm an overachiever." He rubbed his gut happily.

I giggled quietly, "I don't think it will be that quick. Maybe after six months of living together straight."

Edward pressed his face into my hair again. "I like the sound of that."

"Too soon." I patted his knee.

"I know, I just like how it sounds," he answered in a low honeyed tone before pulling me into a heated kiss.

 **This chapter makes me need a cigarette lol.**

 **I'm on facebook- Jeska Elizabeth**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	22. Episode 22

**This one starts smutty too. He is a healthy young man, what can I say?**

 **Chapter twenty-two-**

We woke up on Halloween morning around ten with no alarms. I woke up in Edward's arms, his nude body pressed against mine completely. It was just cool enough that we weren't too sweaty to do so. His morning erection ground into my bare ass as we spooned and I wiggled up against it happily. He reacted instantly in his sleep, pulling my hips towards him more firmly. Just being this close to him made me _crazy_ horny. What was he doing to me? I didn't mind at all.

I let my hand gently explore the top of his that rested on my stomach, my fingertips tracing his knuckles, slowly swirling my hips so that my plush ass brushed against him. I knew he was asleep but his erection certainly wasn't. It reacted happily with each touch. His hand pressed against my stomach, his fingers gently curling in against my skin. His breath was so warm against my shoulder. After a few moments, his hand slowly slipped down past my belly button until it reached the hair between my legs. Edward gently scratched his nails through it, earning a little gasp as I pressed back against him harder.

He hummed quietly and I rolled my ass against him a little harder, earning a deep intake of breath through his nose. Edward pressed his lips against my shoulder, his hand sliding further down until he reached the apex of my thighs. With a single finger on my clit, he leisurely began to pleasure me. It was my turn to hum, closing my eyes as I enjoyed his attention. Slowly and steadily he touched me tenderly until I was squirming against him.

His erection slipped between my thighs as I rocked against him. His free hand went to my breast, playing with it lightly. I'm not sure Edward had even opened his eyes yet.

I wiggled against him until he pressed right at my entrance, teasing me pleasantly as Edward continued to finger me. I wanted to push him deeper inside but I didn't want him to stop to get a condom. So I tortured us both as I let him just barely press inside of me. I called out his name quietly, wanting him to grab my hips and just thrust into me wildly when I came for the first time. Instead, he pulled away, earning a groan.

"Condom," he breathed, fumbling behind him.

"I need to get some birth control," I complained, looking back at him as I pushed my hair away from my face. He quickly returned to where he was, his sticky condom wrapped erection brushing against my back.

"Give me the ass back," Edward mumbled sleepily as he grabbed my hips so he could readjust me against him as we laid on our sides. I giggled, wiggling my bottom until I was to where I wanted him. He slipped inside easily, already very wet from his fingers earlier. I wrapped his arm around my waist tightly, bouncing back against him slowly as we rocked quietly in time with each other.

Edward dragged his hand down again between my legs, returning to his slow torture as his other hand rested back on my breast. Our movements were slow and sweet, every moment better than the last. I bit into my lip deeply, leaning my head back until it was pressed against him.

"That's it," he cooed softly in his velvety voice as I tightened. He gasped as he came, ducking his face against my shoulder. Neither of one of us had earth-shattering orgasms, instead, these were gentle and with enticing whispers of more demanding ones. I needed more of them. I needed more of him.

"Make me cum again," I asked him as he buried his face in my neck from behind, kissing it lightly.

"How?" Edward asked, sleep still in his voice.

"I don't care. I just need to feel you."

We lazily fucked until noon, a quiet and ceaseless build-up that lasted for hours. We then napped for an hour before finally getting up to shower.

Under the water, he traced my tattoos on my shoulder with his fingers. "There are ten on your back. Seven on your chest and torso. Eight on your left leg and ten on the right."

"Wow, how many is that all together?" I mused out loud. I had long lost count.

"Thirty-five, I think. I'm surprised you can hide that many so well. I wouldn't have known If you hadn't shown me."

"Well, the ones on my feet, ankles, and legs are easy. Just wear pants and shoes. Socks. It's just because I dress so conservatively most the time for work. A lot of them are small, too. Especially my charm bracelets around my ankles," I lifted my foot to make a point.

"I wondered if they had a theme."

There were ten 'charms' all together that represented different things that happened to me as a younger woman on both of my ankles. There was a shamrock for my mother who was born on Saint Patrick's day, a simple cross for my very religious grandmother, a cat paw for the mascot of the school I went to all my life, a half a heart for Alice who had the other tattooed on hers and a star that Rosalie picked out just above my left ankle along with a few others. They were all the same size and wrapped my ankles perfectly. I explained all of this to him.

"Which is your favorite tattoo?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment.

"I really like my rainbow stars," I pointed to the tops of my feet. "I got them on my twenty-first birthday and Demetri, Al, and Rose all went together to get them for me. Took like six hours and it hurt for days. I couldn't wear shoes like an idiot in New York in October," I laughed as I remembered it. I pointed to the thick black outline of ultra-realistic roses on my hip, "And I really like this one. Aiden got for my twenty-fifth. And I didn't learn my lesson because I couldn't wear pants for ages, of course. I really like my butterfly, too. The details are gorgeous. I want another to match," I pointed to the blank spot on my collarbone, "right here."

"Next time you come we'll have to do another tattoo video," he told me sweetly. "Maybe you can pick a tattoo for me out."

"No," I laughed, "I ain't picking anyone's tattoo out. But, I'll go with you to get another one. I loved it. And, I can hold your hand this time."

"We're going to have to make a list of videos we want to make when you come back," he thought out loud. "I'm sorry, I'm assuming you'll want to be in them again."

"I absolutely want to be in them with you," I soothed his worry. "I think making a list would be a great idea."

Edward smirked a little bit as he considered his next words, rinsing the soap from his hands. "Have you figured what torturous video you're going to put me through for our bet?"

"I was just messing with you," I rolled my eye and smirked a little myself.

"I figured but I still dropped at the end. You must have had something in mind."

I had actually thought of something funny afterward. I just didn't think it was going to actually happen.

"I wanted to give a makeup tutorial..." I drew out slowly.

"Oh! Really? That doesn't seem so bad," he seemed confused.

"On you, sweetie. The makeup would be on you."

"Oh... _Oh_!" Edward figured it out slowly. He looked salty and pouted a little bit, "dammit, that's a good idea for a video."

I laughed at his annoyance.

"All I'd need to do is to get you some foundation and some concealer because we're totally different skin tones," I smiled evilly at the thought of all the highlighter I was definitely going to use on his sharp ass cheekbones. He was going to look _fabulous_.

"The party isn't until six," he mumbled, looking up towards the ceiling. "So, if you want to run out and go get that we can get some food and pick that up. If we have time we can do the video before we go."

"Sure," I pulled him down for a kiss. "It'll get you so many views, I promise."

"Goddammit, probably," he muttered.

There was an Ulta near his neighborhood in a set of shopping centers. In front were several restaurants, one of which was a ramen place. We grabbed a quick lunch before heading to the beauty store. It had been ages since I had gone into one.

I decided not to get him the most expensive stuff since it was just going to be for the video. I also bought a bright red eyeshadow and red glitter for my costume. We got it all for free because he had an insane amount of points from his crazy purchase previously.

It was three in the afternoon when we arrived back at his house. He went to set up his video equipment while I went to get all my supplies. He was utterly shocked at all the things I grabbed. Edward had pulled down a green screen behind us so the background wasn't so busy. He would fill it in later in post-production.

We sat at the table together to do the intro.

"You start it."

"Okay," I smirked at his silly attitude. "You're just annoyed you didn't think of it first."

"I am!" He complained. "And now I have so many other stupid ideas with makeup," Edward pouted, scrubbing his hands over his face. "As always, you are an inspiration."

I laughed a little, "add it to the list."

"Yeah," he sighed, "I will," he pouted before continuing, "three, two, one..."

"Hi, my name is Bella Swan and this is Edward Cullen, and I'm going to give Eddie a whole new look today. And do you want to tell them why, babe?" I looked over at him with a big grin.

"Insert me making a bet I couldn't possibly win here," he said dryly. I loved his fake boredom and annoyance. There was a smile just twitching at the corner of his lips.

"Aw, you could have won. You missed it by that much," I pinched my fingers close together. "But, you didn't. So, I'm going to make you purdy, boy."

He was pouting just a little bit for the camera.

I started by cleansing his face and scrubbing it smooth. I rubbed moisturizer on his thirsty flesh. "You need to use more lotion on your skin and probably drink more water," I told him as I rubbed it in. He was a typical man that did little for his skin, despite everyone seeing it all the time for work.

"That feels so good," Edward answered me instead as I rubbed his cheeks with his head leaned back and eyes closed. He wasn't paying attention to anything but my touch. I rolled my eyes a little but smiled.

Next, I covered his face in primer before shaping up his eyebrows with a tiny comb and scissors. His eyebrows had obviously been groomed within the past few months because they were fairly neat still. We could actually use the same eyebrow colors. He had dark brown eyebrows.

Edward looked in the mirror when he saw that I finished filling them in. "Holy crap. That looks so much better. I don't like my eyebrows normally."

"I can show you how to do it later so you can do it yourself. For videos and pictures," I assured him as I got the cream foundation out, squirting a lot on the top of my hand. I dabbed away, blending into his skin gently with an egg-shaped sponge. I stood over him, his eyes shut and his lips in a smile as I worked. When he saw what I had done Edward mumbled, "I'm so white."

"Don't worry, I'm working on it," I informed him. There were still a few steps to go.

"No, I meant just in general," he joked.

"Oh," I giggled. "So, I think I'm going to with purple tones for your eyes."

"Going to make me look like I've got a black eye, eh?" Edward teased me.

"I could do that," I informed him. "I've done stage makeup a few times."

"No, make me pretty, darling," Edward said in a silly voice, his pretty eyes looking up into mine.

"Yes, sir," I whispered. He bit his lip to hide his naughty smile. As I worked he rubbed my hip sweetly, resting his hand there as if he couldn't bear to not be touching me for even a moment. I liked it.

I used about five different shades to get his final look, blending and layering colors. It was more effort than I normally put into my own. I did his eyeliner first with a black pencil before giving him a cat eye with liquid eyeliner. "That feels so weird," he muttered as I put on fake eyelashes. I blended in the corners of his eyes with a white pencil to make them look even bigger somehow. His eyes were like a damn anime character's.

"Don't look again until I'm all done," I turned away the mirror so he couldn't peak.

"Okay," Edward agreed with a smirk. I think he thought I was making him look crazy. I was actually trying really hard to make him look nice. I was no Demetri though.

Next was concealer, contouring, and the egg sponge again. Then powder and blush on his cheeks and nose so he wasn't _Casper the friendly ghost_ white anymore. I chose a light lavender highlighter that I blended onto his nose and under his eyes on top of his sharp cheekbones.

"I was not prepared for how intimate this is," he told me warmly as I picked out a dark burgundy matte bullet lipstick from the pile that I brought. "I've had makeup done before, but not like this."

"Are you enjoying it?" I asked him curiously.

"Very much so," Edward told me honestly. "I love how gentle you are with me."

"Good. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself. Because you look sexy as fuck. I mean, I'd do you. Don't put that in the video," I pointed to future him in the camera.

"Maybe," he teased. "Maybe not."

"No."

I took his chin sharply and pushed his lips apart with my thumb. It was rougher than he expected but he obviously enjoyed it. Edward was practically squirming in his seat, aroused already. I kissed him once, looking directly into his eyes as I bent over to take them. Afterward, I carefully filled his lips with dark wine color after.

"I'm going to be honest with you, I'm kind of mad at how much prettier in makeup you look compared to me," I told him seriously.

"Oh, do shut up," he pursed his lovely lips together. "You are so full of piss. I probably look like a Disney villain. Genderswap Ursula."

"Hardly." I pushed the mirror over to him. "Here you go."

His eyes got wider as he took in his image in the mirror. "Whoa, I thought I was going to be more drag queen at a clown convention. I look legit. What the fuck?" He picked up the mirror and brought it up to see my work. "I am fierce," Eddie said in a deep voice.

I lost it finally, giggling hysterically. He raised one of his perfect eyebrows at me.

"I love it so much."

"I look like the butch sister got her makeover," Edward joked. "Give the outro," he kept looking at himself in the mirror.

"Okay, Narcissus," I teased him. He stuck his tongue out at me playfully. Still giggling, I turned to face the camera. "If you enjoyed this video and want to see Eddie continue to get more in touch with his not so inner diva, please do all the buttons, bells, and whistles! Bye!"

Edward blew a seductive kiss into the camera before turning it off.

He grabbed me by the waist, tickling me as he laughed. Pulling me down to his lap, Edward brought out his phone to take several selfies with me. Most of them were silly.

"Thank you," he finally said. "That will be a fun video to edit."

"I'm sure it will be," I told him happily. I was having so much fun.

I had to start getting ready for the party though. Edward continued to take silly selfies and send them to his friends and family while I straightened my hair.

"Jasper says I'm sexy as fuck," he informed me with a giggle in his voice.

"Well, he's not wrong," I smirked. "Let me know when you wanna take it off and I'll help you," I told him as I started on my makeup.

His cell rang before he could answer me. "Hello, Nana!" He said joyfully into the phone then laughed at the response. "No, not for Halloween. It was for a video. I lost a bet," Edward explained. "Yes, she did very well. I think I look like a manly Tanya, too. Oh, her name is Bella. She was on the video with me at the jump. No, she's doesn't work for me. She's my girlfriend actually. Yes, and a photographer, too. Amazingly, she can do both at the same time. Yes, I do realize handling me is a full-time job. Okay… Hold on a sec."

He pulled the phone away from his ear. "My Nana would like to Facetime."

"Go for it," I encouraged him. I was working on my eyes, filling my eyelids with red.

Edward pulled up the feature on his phone. "There you are!" He said brightly to the screen.

"Oh, look at you!" The older English woman laughed. "Let me see your eyes. Close them. My, look at that!"

"I've never felt so sexy," he said in a rich voice, smiling too big and awkwardly. I giggled. He was being a ham for her.

"What time is it there, dear? Are you doing anything for the holiday?" She questioned.

"It's almost five. We're going to a party at my mate's house. They're doing a potluck and passing out candy to the kiddies," he explained cheerfully in full out actor mode.

"Is your girlfriend there?" She asked. I had just finished with my eyes, putting outrageously long eyelashes on. He brought the phone down to me so I could be introduced to her.

"Hello," I tried to say at cheerfully as possible. I wanted her to like me after all. "Nice to meet you. I'm putting on costume makeup right now," I apologized. "I normally look more... _normal_ ," I drew out stupidly.

"Are you going to be a devil?" She asked.

"Yes, ma'am," I nodded. "In a blue dress."

"It's lovely, dear! So bold and excitingly colored. What's your name again?" Her face was just a little too close to the screen and all I could really see of her was her eyes. They were green, like Edward's.

"Bella Swan, ma'am." I had forgotten how awkward it felt to meet your romantic interests family for the first time. I hadn't done it in years. I would have figured it would have been easier as an adult.

"Too close, Nana," Edward told her. She pulled the phone away, her thick white hair pulled up neatly in a bun and fancy pearl necklace and matching earrings.

"I'm Elizabeth Everson, Edward's maternal grandmother," her accent was very posh. She was obviously very well put together. "How long have you two been together?"

Edward leaned into the picture, "just mid-October, Nana. Let's let her finish," he moved the phone away with an apologetic smile to me. "How's Grandpa George?" He asked as he went into the bedroom.

I dusted the bright red around the edges of my face and my cheeks, brushing it with glitter as well. I used a glossy bright red on my lips. When I was done with my face I put on my dress. I panicked when I saw that one of the sequins was flipped over and twisted. The flip side was red. I rushed to smooth it and realized they all flipped.

Giggling in pleasure with my whole look complete, down to my red shiny heels, I came out of the bathroom to show Edward.

"Look," I slid my fingers over my stomach. It left a trail of red. "I didn't realize it did it," I said happily.

"How perfect!" He laughed with me, showing his grandmother. I smoothed them back to the blue side, "Ten out of ten. Perfect costume, love."

"Very good, dear," she praised me as well.

"Okay, Nana, she has to take my face off so I can put my costume on. I'll talk to you later. I love you. Tell Grandpa George hello."

"I love you, too, my angel. Have a good time. Be careful," she told them before they hung up.

Edward gave a little sigh of contentment when he was done. It made me happy.

Carefully I removed his makeup, tugging free the eyelashes from his eyes. He liked the removal and the few moments of pampering just as much as he liked having it put on but it went much quicker. He kissed my hand so as not to mess up my lips and rushed off to put on his Halloween look.

Edward decided to go as James Bond. In a full tux with bow tie and red pocket square. His shoes were extra shiny and black leather, too. He had worked his hair into place with wax. In his jacket pocket, he had a little PPK water gun. He looked _so_ fine. I had a hard time not climbing him like a tree.

He did have me fill in his eyebrows again though. Edward wanted 'Sean Connery' eyebrows. I just filled them in subtly. He kept making little faces at me as I did, occasionally stopping me because he kept kissing my stomach as I stood over him. He seemed so very... _satisfied._

 **Halloween! Who else loves a good Halloween party?**

 **Also, I sometimes write throwbacks to my old stuff… So, if you're reading/read Pieces of Time, you'll know what I'm talking about lol**

 **If you enjoyed please fave and alert for more and you can follow me on twitter- Kinda_randompic or on Facebook- Jeska Elizabeth.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	23. Episode 23

**Chapter Twenty-three-**

We got quite a few looks as we stopped to get some drinks for the party. The entire taxi ride there Edward kept drawing pictures in my dress with his finger. It was making me ticklish, and I almost laughed until I cried. Finally, I forced him to stop so not to ruin my makeup.

"I wanna write on your bum," he mumbled as we walked towards Tyler's house. "Mine," "Or, maybe Eddie. I might be able to fit Edward's on there if I try."

"Later," I teased him with a wink.

The front yard was covered in decorations. It had probably taken Tyler years to unearth that many. He lived a few doors down from a youth center and a park that was having a party as well. There were kids everywhere. It was the first time in a long time that I had seen any trick or treaters.

Tyler was already outside by a big cast iron grill in the front yard, standing beside Seth and two other men probably in their mid-thirties as well. Tyler was dressed as Indiana Jones, and Seth was dressed like Magnum P.I. with a big fake mustache and a red Hawaiian shirt.

"Oh, my god! Chip and Dale! I loved you as a kid!" I said too brightly as I came clicking up the driving way in my heels.

"Shit, you're right!" Edward laughed.

"We didn't know!" Seth complained sourly, almost shouting.

"No, it's good. Really. I think it's great," I assured him before showing the men there all the bags that I had. "Where do you want the food?"

"Oh, this way." He handed the tongs over to a tall, thin man that looked a lot like him. "This is my brother, Andy, by the way. And my friend Raj," he pointed at the other guy who was dressed as a vampire with fake blood on his neck and chin. "This is my quote-unquote boss, Eddie, and his girl, Bella."

" _Quote, unquote_. I mean, I do tell you what to do. Kind of. Sort of," Edward teased back. "Nice to meet you Raj. Nice to see you again, Andy." He shook hands with both of them.

"Hi," I smiled, trying not to be awkward.

"Did you bring your camera?" Tyler asked as he took one of the food bags from me.

"I did, if that's okay," I replied. Edward was carrying the bag for me.

"No, it's awesome. I was hoping you would. Would you send me the pictures?" He asked as we walked through his house. It was small and just as decorated as the outside of the house. It was a really cozy little cottage probably from the fifties. I loved it.

"Absolutely," I promised.

"I would have never guessed you were this into Halloween," Edward said as he trailed behind.

"It's me and my girlfriend's favorite." He grinned so wide his eyes all but disappeared under his fedora. "Lauren, where do you want this?" He asked a tiny woman only a couple of inches taller than me in the kitchen. She was dressed as Moaning Myrtle from Harry Potter. Gray face and all. It was really good.

"What is it?" She asked. She smiled cheerfully when she saw us. "Hi, Eddie. Nice to see you again."

"Hi, Lauren. Nice to see you, too. I have some beer, too!" He showed her the case at his side.

"Wow, great! There is an extra fridge in the garage. Tyler, go show him. Put it in there so it can get cold," she told him, glancing over her shoulder from her work setting up the counters with all the food they had.

"I have some garlic hummus and pita bread to dip, veggies too. And rice crispy squares." I brought my bag to the open workspace.

"Oh, sweet! This looks great. Thanks. Sorry, we haven't met, but you're Bella, right?" She washed her hands, rushing to take the stuff from me.

"Yeah. Everything is vegan, by the way."

"Wow, you brought so much. Thank you!" Lauren looked at what was stuffed inside.

"Oh, no problem. I just wanted to try all the stuff I got for Edward's kitchen the other day. Thanks for inviting us over. This place looks amazing. I love your home, it's adorable."

"Thanks. I love your costume! I'm really into sequins right now."

"I love yours, too! But, I would have paid anything to walk in here and have you dressed as Gadget," I blurted out before I realized she might not know what I was talking about. I really did like Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers as a kid.

"I know!" She practically shouted. "I wish I had known! I could have definitely been Gadget, and our pug could have been the little fly. Zipper?"

I went to wash my hands to help her out if she needed it. "You just need a Monterrey Jack."

"See! She thinks we need to have a baby, too!" She shouted at Tyler as he came back from the garage.

"She did not. We can hear you in there, you know. Having a child for the sake of a costume is not a good reason anyway. Don't drag her into your insanity," he said calmly as if they had this conversation more than once.

"You know what? I like her. For the sake of causing drama... Yeah, you should totally have a baby," I giggled evilly, rubbing my hands together. Then I made my eyes big. "Wait, what if you have Shia Labeouf? Your last movie was terrible, Indy."

"Oh, Jesus." Tyler just walked out of the kitchen to go back to the grill, running away from the conversation. We both laughed, clearly making all the men in the room a little nervous.

"Wait, are you two married?" I asked in amusement as Edward passed me a bottle of hard cider that he brought me from the fridge. He knew they were some of my favorites. He wrapped his arm around me, my hip to his, as we leaned against the counter.

"Practically. But no, but we've been together for seven years. I don't care about getting married. I just want to have kids. We've been talking about it for a month or so now. My sister just had a baby and..."

"I get it. Babies are babies. That clock is _mean_ and loud." I nodded. I knew that feeling all too well. "Especially when they're all cute and small and someone else's."

"Exactly," she agreed with a solemn head nod.

"Do you want children?" Edward asked me curiously. I was kind of surprised he was asking me in the middle of a party we had just arrived to, but clearly, he didn't see this as a big question to ask your new girlfriend. I thought for a moment to give him the best answer.

"I don't _not_ want children?" I phrased it as a question. I shrugged. "I'm probably not going to have kids at this point though if we're being honest. Not of my own, at least."

"Why?" Lauren asked as she arranged the food we brought onto tables already filled with so much other food.

"I just turned thirty-three. I haven't been in a relationship in years... well, until Eddie just very recently, I mean. If I were to have children, I'd like to be married to the father or have a partner to make it easier. It takes years to get a relationship to that point. I don't know." I shook my head with a little sigh. "I work at a non-profit where we help disadvantaged youth, so I've considered adopting older kids. You know, teens rarely find families. I kind of figured my roommate and I would probably hit our forties as old spinsters together at this rate. We've talked about fostering teens together but she works all the time, and my money isn't stable enough yet," I monologued before feeling awkward and taking a big drink from my cider.

"Do you want kids, Eddie?" Lauren asked him thoughtfully as she picked up one of the desserts I brought to eat. She had a little smirk on her gray face as she caused her own drama. I did like her. He did open this door though. He didn't seem bothered.

"Well, I _adore_ children, but I've not quite gotten that far in life." He smiled politely at her. "I love all my nieces, though. Babies are fun. Toddlers are too if you can give them back after you wind them up. That's the best."

"You're the fun uncle," Lauren concluded.

"Damn straight." Edward smiled proudly.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I offered, wanting to change the subject.

"No, I think I got this. If you want, you can go keep the boys company. More people should be getting here within the hour," she explained.

We left her to her work. There were a few people talking in the living room and a couple more new folks outside as well.

"Stop encouraging her," Tyler said to me as we came outside. He snapped the tongs at me.

"You've been together for seven years. She doesn't need encouragement," Edward told him, pointing his beer at him.

"He's going to give her babies," I said to my boyfriend. I drew a heart on my stomach in the sequins. "Aw, Daddy."

"That's the scariest thing I've heard all day," he mumbled. "Oh, _look_ , trick or treaters." Tyler shoved the bowl of candy at me. "Go give out candy."

For the next thirty minutes, Edward and I sat on an outdoor loveseat, passing out candy to kids as they left the park party. A couple of them instantly realized who Eddie was and he took pictures with them. He gave them lots of candy. There were a lot of wide-eyed older siblings who were too cool to say anything also.

"Happy Halloween," I told a four-year-old pirate as he came up the driveway with his mother in tow. "Want some Skittles or M&Ms?"

He starred off towards the grill where there was quite the crowd now. There were maybe twenty or thirty people at the party. "Can I have a hot dog?" The little boy asked.

"Chase, no, honey. You can't," the mom said quickly.

"Mom, I don't blame him. They smell so good!" I told her with a smile. "You hungry, baby?"

"Yeah!" He said sweetly.

"Okay, first, pick out some candy for later." I held out the bucket to him, and he snatched a whole handful for his bag. "Now, I can't make any promises, but let me go talk to the person in charge real quick."

"Oh, um, thank you," the mom said with an embarrassed laugh.

I came up to Tyler, leaning in so I could speak only to him. "The young pirate requests a hot dog. May I fix him a plate?"

He leaned over to see Edward and the little boy talking excitedly. He was showing off his fake sword while Edward showed him his water gun. "Oh, yeah, Go for it. We have too much food anyway. Happy Halloween!" He shouted to the mom with a wave and a smile.

I came back over to the little boy and Edward, the boy playing with his water gun now. "Okay. So, you want a hot dog?"

He was super excited now. "Yeah!"

"Do you want it on a bun?"

"Yes, please!"

"Do you want anything on it?" I asked as much to his mother as to him. He was having too much fun with the toy though to answer.

"He likes ketchup," the mom said with a smile on her face.

"Do you like chips?" I asked him before turning to his mother again. "Does he have any allergies?"

"No, he doesn't."

"I love chips!" The boy said loudly, almost shouting it in Edward's face. Eddie shook his head with amusement, his ears probably ringing a little bit.

I had fun making the little boy a plate of food. I also grabbed him a can of soda as well. When I came back out, he was helping Edward pass out candy to a whole group of kids like he was a pro. It was sweet to watch.

"Look at that!" The mom said as she saw the plate. "Look, Chase! What do you say?"

"Thank you!" He beamed as I put the plate in his lap as he sat on the loveseat beside my sweet boyfriend.

"You're welcome. Let's see, a hot dog with ketchup, chips, and pretzels. Some carrots and hummus. Then we have a fruit kabob, a rice crispy treat, and a couple of cookies," I pointed out all the treats.

"I don't have to feed you dinner tonight!" The mom laughed. "Thanks, that's so nice."

I handed her the soda to hold. "Well, it's easy when it's not your food," I joked.

Chase and his mother stayed until he finished the entire plate. We gave him more candy before they went on their way. Edward gave him his water gun, too.

It was starting to get dark and a little chillier outside, so we decided to give up candy duty to someone more warmly dressed to move to the living room. We couldn't hog all the fun.

I took pictures for a while before we made our own dinner plate, simply sharing one because I had to sit on his lap since there was such limited seating. We ended up chatting with Lauren and a couple of her friends for a long time in the living room.

As it got later in the evening, the crowd changed a little as the party came mainly inside. There were no more trick or treaters, and the harder liquor had come out. We started playing Cards against Humanity with apparently the entire line of cards. The game lasted for hours, and no one kept track of anything. It was a lot of fun, and we laughed a lot.

As it got to be about one in the evening, it thinned out to about ten people. Edward and I, Lauren, Tyler, Seth, Andy, Raj, and a couple of Lauren's friends that I couldn't remember the names of. I continued to sit on Edward's lap, just because I wanted to. It might have been because I wasn't sober, too.

They had brought out karaoke, and Tyler and Lauren were singing horribly together, but they were having a great time. I was a little buzzy and lazily looking at the about five hundred pictures I had taken at the party, rocking my foot along to the beat.

"I'll take a picture of you two if you want," Seth offered from beside us.

I passed him my camera. He knew how it worked because he had one very similar that he brought with him on shoots. It was just a slightly different model. Mine was nicer, though. Taking several pictures, we made silly faces at each one until finally, we were serious.

"Thanks," I giggled when I looked at the results.

"Are you going to sing?" Lauren asked me, showing me all the list of songs I could pick from on her laptop screen. It was a big list. "Eddie?"

"I can't carry a tune in a bucket," Edward told her. "It'll be painful."

"It's just for fun!" She pouted.

"I'll do a song," I answered, glancing quickly over the list. I liked karaoke.

Lauren, who was really drunk, high fived me. "Yes, you will. See! You do it, too!" She pointed aggressively at Edward.

"Okay, okay," he snorted at her pushiness. "Let me figure out a song first."

"Yay!" She clapped her hands together and grinned as she got her way. Then she burped. Loudly.

"These are the classy parties you can expect running in this circle," Tyler told me jokingly. Lauren flipped him off. He blew her kisses. "Love you, muffin."

She sang an Amy Winehouse song with one of her friends then her friend did a Meghan Trainor song. Then it was Edward's turn. He stood in front of the crowd with his tie loosened and hanging around his neck. He sang _'Sunglasses at Night'._.. not _terribly._ He wasn't in tune at all, but he had a good voice in general so with some auto-tune he wouldn't hurt anyone's ears. I had heard worse. So much worse.

Seth ran up and put his sunglasses on him. And then he became his backup singer, both yelling into the microphone. Both air guitaring it up. We all clapped and hooted for them, laughing as they bowed dramatically at the end. Then it was my turn.

I picked _Just a Girl from_ No doubt. I didn't need to look at the words. I was drunk enough to sing with my all my heart. In the middle of the song, I caught Edward's eyes which were wide with surprise. He was wearing my devil horns and looked very funny. I could see little bits of red glitter dotting his face and suit.

Lauren got up with me in the middle of the song to be my unasked for backup. I didn't mind though. We started to dance around, bouncing like it was the nineties to the music. " _Ohhhhhhh_ ," We sang into the microphone together. " _I've had it up to here!"_

At the end of the song, we bowed deeply to answer their clapping and whooping. I got a couple of standing ovations from Tyler and his brother who happened to be just like him.

"I'd like to thank my useless music degree for giving me the ability to do karaoke okay at parties," I said into the microphone. It earned another round of applause. I curtsied.

We all did another round of drinks and songs. I did a song called _Bulletproof_ and a Silversun Pickups song. Edward did _Under Pressure_ with Tyler and then murdered _Uptown Funk_. He had to stop in the middle because he made himself laugh too much to finish.

It was four in the morning when we finally made it back to his house. His coat was draped over me, and I was carrying my shoes in one hand. I put them by the door with my camera bag to put away later.

Edward brought me into a kiss there in a foyer. I felt dizzy in his grip, his mouth insistent. His jacket fell to the floor in the darkness. I was very drunk at that point. So was he.

"Take me to bed," I begged him. Without a word he easily scooped me up into his arms. He was still wearing the horns.

We were asleep within the hour.

 **Lauren is a fun character. Also, this is my kind of Halloween party.**

 **I'd let this Eddie draw all over my sequined ass. How about you?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	24. Episode 24

**Chapter Twenty four-**

It was one in the afternoon when we finally woke up in bed together. Edward was quiet and sullen. I understood though. I laid my head on his bare chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"It can't be over," he finally said. His tone was almost desperate, pleading.

"It's not forever," I assured him. But, I was a little scared it was. I wasn't going to tell him that though. I wondered if he had the same fears.

"It's just been so perfect. I don't want it to end." His large hand slid down my bare back, holding my body to his. "It's been like a dream, and I don't want to wake up. Or, maybe I actually died during that stupid jump, and this is my idea of heaven. I'm not sure."

"You are such a romantic soul," I adjusted so I could look up into his eyes, teasing him just a little bit. "It's just a couple of weeks, really. You'll barely have time to think of me anyway. I've seen your schedule for the next month."

"I couldn't _not_ think of you if I tried." He brushed my hair away from my cheek and over my shoulder.

"When you're in New York we can plan my next visit and figure out what videos you want to make when I'm here," I encouraged him softly. "What do you want to do for your birthday? We'll do whatever you want."

"I don't know. I'll be happy as long as I'm with you. I don't know if I want to do anything at all, honestly. Stay in bed and order food," he said wistfully, cupping my cheek as he ran his thumb over it.

"Oh, that sounds nice. Can we do that today as well?" I asked, twisting my legs into his as I became more comfortable.

"Yes, please." He pulled my face to him, kissing my mouth lightly.

I slipped into his hoodie while we ordered us some breakfast on the computer. Edward wore his basketball shorts to go make us coffee while we waited for our brunch. We relaxed by the pool with a smoke and our mugs while we waited. It was cooler that day, and it felt nice to have the wind on my legs. Edward mindlessly stroked my calves as I lounged on him in the golden California sunshine.

After we ate, we went back to his bed where we just held each other because honestly, we were both a little too hungover. I was his little spoon, feeling so warm and safe. When we finally made love, it was slow and sweet, gentle. He was such a generous lover. Everything about Edward was so intense in those moments.

It was getting dark when we finally got out of bed to get showered.

I put all of my clothes into the wash after and started to pack up the rest of my things. Edward watched from the spare bedroom bed with a little frown.

"Is it okay if I leave some of my makeup and clothes here?" I asked. It made it feel like I was really coming back. "I'm not sure I can fit it all, and I'm going to come back anyway before I can wear any of this in New York. It's going to be in the thirties tomorrow when I get in. It might snow next week from what it said on the weather channel earlier."

"Of course. And if there is anything you want, I can send it to you," he promised from his seat on the edge of the bed. Anxiety was written all over his perfect face. I hated it. I wanted to kiss it away. Or, maybe fuck it away but I needed to be an adult right then.

All of my new makeup, accessories, shoes, and gifts I bought fit in the original suitcase that I brought with me. I kept a few of my new items in the closet but packed the rest into my big new suitcase, the makeup I was keeping there on the little spare bedroom desk. On top of my suitcase, I laid out the outfit I would wear home. I was going to have to do so many layers because my jacket was a thin one. My ticket sat on top of my outfit. There was nothing else I could do to prepare.

I wasn't prepared at all.

We ordered a late dinner and watched a movie in his bed. We were asleep before one, both of us tired from all that had happened in the past few days.

It was drizzling when we woke up. It stopped before we left the house for breakfast. We sat in the airport parking lot for an hour because we were early. He tried to talk like he wasn't upset, but I could see it in his eyes. I didn't want to leave, but I was still anxious to get home.

"I need to go inside," I finally said, looking at my phone at the time. No storms were coming to delay my flight.

Edward took my face into his big soft hands and kissed me passionately without a word. I kissed him back, holding his hands against my cheeks. When he pulled away, I turned to kiss his palm.

"Take me with you."

I laughed quietly, and so did he, but he also sniffled to hold back tears. "You won't fit in my luggage, sadly."

"I'm going to miss you terribly."

"I'll miss you, too. We'll text. We'll call. There is always Facetime and Skype. And in no time you will be strolling through Central Park and skating at Rockefeller center with me," I promised him.

"Maybe we can go to a Broadway show together, too."

"Anything you want. And after the charity show, I'll have almost a full week off with you. We can do whatever you want," I said again.

He looked down at me with such sad, beautiful green eyes. I could see the tears building at the corners. "What if I just want to spend it in your arms?"

"Stop making it so hard to leave," I begged.

"Never," he grinned as he kissed me again.

Edward helped me with my bags, and I waited to the last moment to leave him in the lobby. I promised to text him when I arrived home.

The ticket that he purchased me was for a very nice first class non-stop to LaGuardia. I got to wait for an hour in the fancy first class lounge, sad drinking the free champagne with a plate full of snack foods from the spread they had set out.

Jessica from Vaudevillian called while I was waiting, already on my second little plate of cheese, crackers, and cookies. "Hello?" I answered with a mouth full of chocolate chip.

"Hi, Bella! How are you?"

I swallowed, "great, thanks."

"How was your vacation?" She questioned.

"It was perfect. I'm flying home right now. I'm actually at LAX," I explained to her.

"Wow! That's awesome. Well, I was calling to get you to come in when you get a chance. We've finalized the spread. Can you come in on Monday or Tuesday of next week?"

The hair on my arms began to stand up as the nerves started to sink in. I really hadn't thought about the pictures since I sent them. "I can make it in on Monday. Is it... I mean. Can I ask? How did I do? Do you like them?"

"They're great! They're exactly what we were looking for. Can you make it in at one?" She asked brightly.

"I can. I'll see you at one on Monday." I felt a little numb.

"Fantastic. I'll see you then." She hung up just as my flight was called. I didn't have any more time to think about what she said or my anxiety over it.

I edited pictures on the flight home and listened to crime podcasts. They didn't help when the airport was all but eerily abandoned when I arrived. Thankfully there were always taxis no matter the time of night, and I rode in the back of a yellow cab the quick fifteen minutes home. The driver sped the whole way. It was midnight when I arrived at the dark hallway on the third floor. I could barely fit myself and my things in the ancient elevator. My entire body hurt, and I was so ready for my couch.

Alice's cat Patricia meowed when I came in. I scratched her back and petted her fluffy tail before dragging my stuff into my bedroom. I put my luggage on the bed with the intention of putting my things away later. I sat on my couch beside it and texted Edward.

" _Finally made it."_

"There you are," Alice said sleepily from the doorway in her Ninja Turtle footie pajamas. "Thought you had run away from home."

"I was considering it," I told her as I kicked off my shoes. "I still am."

"There's Uno's in the kitchen for you." She leaned against the door frame. "It's pepperoni and ham."

"Thanks. I'll have it later," I replied numbly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired. I'm going to sleep until noon tomorrow." I rubbed my face with both of my hands roughly. My phone beeped beside me, drawing my attention.

Alice nodded understandingly. "I'm leading a day trip tomorrow. I won't be back until late. I'm off Sunday and Monday though."

"Okay," I sighed with a little yawn. "I've got to go to Vaudevillian on Monday to talk to Jessica. She said she was happy with the pictures."

"Well, that's great. You could take the month off if you wanted," she teased me. "Hibernate for the winter."

Alice didn't know how right she was. "I might take some time off next year, actually. For real though. I don't know. It depends. I've got so much to tell you about."

"Sunday. We'll have a day at home, and we'll talk then," she promised me with a yawn.

"Go to bed, You have an early morning," I told her. "Be careful tomorrow. Take lots of pictures."

When I was alone, I got changed into a long thermal pair of pajamas and thick socks. My blankets and pillows were already on my couch from before I left. I turned the lights off and crawled into makeshift bed with my phone.

" _Was your flight okay?"_ The message asked.

" _It was first class. Of course, it was great,"_ I texted back. " _Thank you. I was champagne drunk though. It makes everything seem nicer. How was your day?"_

" _Someone else took my picture. I didn't like it. I don't think they did it right. Come back and show them how."_

" _It's just because you're salty. I'm sure they were great pictures. You're too pretty for them to be bad,"_ I assured him. " _Be nice to the other photographers. They can't help it that they're not me."_

The screen flashed again. _"I suppose you're right, but it doesn't mean I have to like it."_

I smiled a little bit to myself. " _I know. I'm sorry. I'm falling asleep. I'm really tired. I'll text you later."_

" _Okay. Sweet dreams, my darling."_

I didn't sleep until noon. I woke up at six in the morning. Restless, I was unable to get comfortable. The jet lag was _real_. Finally, I gave up and looked at my phone again.

There was already another text from Edward that said, " _oh, that's right. I forgot I was an insomniac for a moment there._ " It was from an hour before. I hadn't heard the beep.

" _It's amazing what that much fucking can do for your sleep,"_ I typed back with a smirk. I put the phone on my stomach. It instantly buzzed again.

" _lol, True. Why are you awake?"_

" _I could ask you the same thing,"_ I answered back quickly.

" _Can I call?"_ He asked instead of answering.

I called him in response. "Don't you have things to do tomorrow? Don't you have to play video games or something? It's..." I pulled my phone back to look at the time, "three something there."

"Well, I got used to falling asleep with you in my arms. I tried going to sleep but... here I am, outside, smoking," he complained. "What are you doing awake?"

"Just couldn't get comfortable," I told him honestly. "I've got really bad jet lag right now. And I can hear Alice in the shower getting ready for work so I'll stay up to say goodbye to her. She's got a day trip to Amish Country. I'm going to ask her to pick me up some jam and honey, I think. Cheese, probably too. I need to go grocery shopping today. Al lives like you when I'm not around."

"Poor girl."

We spoke for a few more minutes as I laid on the couch under my blankets. "The sun is starting to come up. You should see it. It's beautiful," I told him when I noticed.

He turned his Facetime on, and I smiled into the camera. I looked pale, my nose was red, and my crazy curly hair was poking out from under my beanie that I had worn to bed because I was cold. There were dark circles under my eyes.

"Damn, I am sexy," I laughed as I walked over to the window.

"You look adorable. Don't worry," he assured me. Edward looked tired, too.

I opened the blinds completely to show him the great view as the light began to glow behind the Manhattan skyline. There were a bunch of kids running up the block to get to somewhere, and the grocer across from our house was sweeping up in front of the fruits and vegetable bins. It was very peaceful and pleasant.

"What a thing to wake up to," he mused. "It might be worth waking up early to take that ferry after all."

"Or, we can just stay out all night. That might be the better choice," I replied. "This place isn't everything, but that view is."

"Why don't you give me the house tour?" He asked.

I laughed a little bit, "okay, well, it'll be pretty short. This wall is basically just the window and my window seat which is actually all my clothes." I lifted up the seat to reveal the neatly folded fabric inside. "And, there is my bed with all my shit still on it because I was too tired to do anything about it last night. The couch that I normally sleep on, because you know, I'm an adult. My desk. And in the corner we have our musical instrument collection," I pointed out the corner. "Which is dusty as hell at this point. I guess Alice didn't fuck around with them while I was away."

"Do you play an instrument?" He asked in surprise.

I hadn't even really realized it hadn't come up. I didn't like talking about myself that much though. And then I realized we had only known each other for less than a month. It felt as if he should have known everything about me already. I was instantly so comfortable around him like we had been friends forever before we started dating. I hadn't been playing much lately and hadn't even really thought about it.

"I play the piano and violin pretty well, the guitar and bass kinda sorta and banjo terribly because I'm a damn hipster, I guess. Alice can play the viola, bass, and piano as well. We all did music together. Rose, too. She did the flute and the piano a little, too."

Edward was totally shocked. "Jesus, you are your own band. And you can sing, too. Wait, you said you had a degree in music, didn't you?"

"That I'm really not using. I minored in photography." I showed him the degree from NYU on the wall. "I also studied a program at Julliard for a _hot_ second. It was only a class for a semester."

"Why didn't you tell me you were so accomplished?" He asked curiously.

"Because I'm not? Lots of people study music, and some can make a living off of it. I'm not passionate enough about it to do so. Or, good enough at it," I told him truthfully. "I quickly became disillusioned of the possibility in my early _early_ twenties."

"Were you in a band or anything?"

"Uh..." I drew out the sound. "I guess you could say that. I was a part of a few different orchestras at different times. Mainly in school. Not like any rock bands though. I haven't been in any a few years though."

"You'll have to play for me one day."

"Mm, let me practice first," I smiled as I heard Alice in the kitchen. I went through my folding doors and was greeted by a screaming cat. "This is Patricia's room," I said as I clicked on the light to the foyer. To one side was our bookshelves and one corner was sectioned off with a dressing screen. There was a series of empty shelves, a box for kitty litter, and a six-foot-tall cat tree. Patty jumped to eye level and meowed at me.

"Oh, wow. She's loud," he said as I showed him the cat. She was a long haired calico.

"She's a lying ass whore who has been fed this morning. Don't yell at me, Patty Cat. I see the crumbles in your bowl." I rubbed her chin. She purred but meowed again.

"She's been fed!" I heard shouted from the kitchen.

"I know," I shouted back. "She's loud, too," I said into the phone with a smile.

I came into the kitchen to find Alice making herself a travel mug of hot tea with lots of honey and eating a doughnut from a white box. She was wearing blue jeans and was looking puffy from her several layers of shirts. Her short curly black hair was pulled back in a fluffy ponytail. She looked angry to be awake.

"Did I wake you?" She asked in a mumble.

"Nope," I answered, showing her the phone.

"Hello," Edward said cheerfully to her. Alice's eyes grew wide when she realized.

"Oh! Good morning!" She rushed over to stand beside me. Alice was about a half a foot taller in her heeled boots, and she hunched down so that we were in the frame together. "Nice to meet you. I've heard nothing about you."

He chuckled, smoke curling from his lips. "Well, I've heard a lot about you."

"Oh, no. I'm sorry. Don't believe any of her lies," she said dryly.

"So, you're both like this?" He asked me seriously.

"Ha! Yeah, we are. All three of us actually. Rosalie, too," Alice laughed evilly. "Alright, I need to go pick up the van. I love you. Have a good day." She kissed my cheek. "I look forward to talking about you in great detail later."

"Hopefully good things," he replied.

"She will tell me everything," Al warned him. " _Everything_."

"Mostly good," I promised him. I called to Alice, "text me when you get there. I have things I want you to pick up for me!"

"Alright!"

I sat at our kitchen table with my head in my hand. "Mr. Cullen, you're going to be terrible tomorrow if you don't get a few hours of sleep. Go to bed."

"But, you won't be there," he sighed sadly. "Alright. You are correct, Ms. Swan. Go back to bed for a while. You look exhausted."

"I will. I'm just going to eat the rest of this box of doughnuts first."

I ate while listening to a podcast, having three doughnuts and a mug of tea from Alice's leftovers. As much as I wanted to go back to sleep, I was too wound up. First I decided to try to take a shower to relax, but that didn't do anything but wake me up further. I put away my clean clothes. I needed some more storage for my new makeup.

I went to the cafe at the corner of my building for breakfast, picking up an egg sandwich and a juice. I ate as I walked to the dollar store down the block with my little rolling cart. It was surprisingly quiet. Next, I visited a couple of different small markets to pick up all the different groceries we were lacking.

I was too anxious to relax once I got home, so I ended up doing a week's worth of meal prep for us. I froze us little lasagnas to bake whenever we wanted them, roasted some chicken for burrito bowls and chicken salad before putting the chicken bones in the pressure cooker to make broth. When it was done, I used it to make a vegetable soup. I even ended up making peanut butter cookies and a big pitcher of unsweetened tea as well.

I had the soup for supper with a chicken salad sandwich. I played an audiobook in the background while I edited pictures. It was almost one in the morning when Alice got home. I waited for her to say goodnight before I went to bed. Before I did, I took a picture of the moon behind the Empire State Building with my phone to send to Edward to say goodnight. It was getting late, but I knew he was still up.

He sent a picture back of Tyler, Seth, and himself sitting at the dinner table eating more Zankou's chicken with the caption, " _we need you to tell us about murder."_

I smiled to myself. " _I bet Seth knows the story. Get some good sleep tonight."_

I took some cold medicine to finally help me fall asleep. I slept until noon the next day. Alice came stumbling out of her room not long after. We went into her room to sit on her nicer couch, vape her weed, and order breakfast. She wanted waffles, and I didn't have the energy to make them for her. I wasn't about to turn down free food from her either.

It was going to take an hour for our food to arrive so we had time to talk. We talked about her trip first. It was pretty uneventful in general. She waited until the second bowl of weed before she finally said, "so... tell me everything." Al wanted to get me nice and loose before she got all the details. I knew her ways.

"I don't even know where to start," I admitted to her.

"How? How on earth did it happen?"

I was stretched out like I was a therapist couch with my feet on her lap. "Uh... I guess we got along right away. He was just so funny and generous. And sensitive and shy-"

"He doesn't seem shy," she seemed incredulous.

I sighed as I considered how to explain him to her. "Edward's a good actor. And, good with people. He's got the ability to know these little details and make a person feel special when he's talking to them. But, that's genuine. He wants people to feel special. Anyway... We started flirting right away, I guess. Then on the day of the jump, I kissed him. Just a peck for luck, though."

She wasn't entirely shocked. I had always been rather aggressive when it came to romantic relationships. "So, you kissed him out of nowhere first?"

"I actually gave this English _bro_ a kiss on the cheek first because he asked and he was flirting with me. I think I wanted to make Edward jealous, to be honest. I mean, it wasn't on purpose at the time. Well, maybe a little. But, it worked, and he got all dramatic. So I kissed Edward on the forehead afterward."

"Aw, how sweet," Al said cutely.

"But, that was just in front of the cameras. When they weren't around I just... kissed him again. Quick, on the lips. I didn't even really think about it. And then we had to go to an after party that night. Well, he had to, and I went as his date because he asked me before the jump. I got pretty drunk, and we danced. God, he is such a good dancer, too. Anyway... He was pretty straightforward about his feelings that night, but I'm a doorknob, apparently. I was drunk though, to be fair. He was really sweet to me that day. He said so many kind things."

Alice drew a long hit into her lungs, blowing it out after a second. "What did he say exactly?"

"He told me how good of a person I was and that if I kissed him, it would be an honor, but that was for a crowd. It was a little silly. I thought he was just playing it up. But, at the club, he told me he was 'fond' of me and actually offered me a job. I think he just was trying to figure out a way to make me stay a little longer." I smiled as I remembered it. I took the smoke from her, taking my own little hit before offering it back to her. She was the one doing most of the smoking.

Alice took the vape from my hand, clicking the temperature up, so it made more smoke. "What kind of job exactly?"

"Doing photography for his channel."

"Wonder what that pays," she mused.

I sighed, "I don't know, exactly. I'll tell you about that later though actually. That's a whole other thing."

"Alright. What happened after he offered you a job?"

"Nothing. I declined, and we danced some more. We got in really late. Sundays are usually his day off if he can work it out that way, but he planned a day just for me. Eddie took me to the zoo and to the beach at sunset. Not that he would have said that he did it just for me at the time. When I was there, I was just so absorbed in him. I didn't even check the weather or read the news." I wrapped my sweater more tightly around me. "I wanted to be around him so entirely that I just zoned out. That storm snuck up on me."

"It seemed kind of scary. There were some mudslides and flooding from what I read. I was a little bit worried for you," Alice said thoughtfully, passing the vape back to me.

"That wasn't really near us. He lost a bunch of ice cream from the power being out, but that's it," I explained. "A lot of wind mainly. The lightning was scary though, at points. There was a strike not too far from his house that hit a pole. Made the whole house shake."

"So, what happened? Obviously, you didn't _just_ stay that long because of the weather and a couple of kisses."

"No. He asked me to stay. That morning when I was supposed to fly out he... I... we," I laughed as I thought about it, putting my arm over my eyes while taking a longer hit. "Edward came into my room really early. He's like us and not really a morning person, so I wasn't expecting a goodbye because we had them the night before. But, then he told me that he cared for me. And Jessica called, interrupting us. Told me the flight had been canceled. Since she was the one who set it all up, it forwarded the cancellation emails to her as well and I hadn't seen them yet. The flights were canceled for a couple of days, and they were booked solid a couple of days after trying to catch up," I explained to her. "And... I don't know. I just jumped him, Al. I thought about it before how wanted him, but I didn't want to be his one-night stand. But, Eddie isn't that kind of guy. God, I needed that so much."

"How was it?" She leaned in a little when she asked. I gave her back the small black vape pen.

I chewed on the edge of my thumb. "It's probably the best sex I've ever had if I'm honest. Though it might just be that he's super fucking hot and I'm horny as hell."

"Well," she laughed, "it doesn't hurt. And, he's how old exactly?"

"He'll be twenty-five in a couple of weeks. On the twenty-third. Eddie wants to spend his birthday with me here," I told her with a smile. "I made an appointment online for birth control this week."

"What an easy birthday gift," Alice teased. "His birthday is close to Aiden's," she said more seriously, softly.

"I know," I said quietly. "He's flying in the day after probably."

"How does that make you feel?"

"I don't know if I can handle another Scorpio," I joked, not really wanting to talk about that subject right then.

Alice began typing on her phone, going to look the information up. "Actually, I think he'd be a Sagittarius."

"You know that means literally nothing," I teased. She shrugged and handed me back the weed. Al got a wicked little smile on her face as she thought of something.

"Is he... as big... as you feared?"

I laughed which was the reaction she wanted. "No. He's not freakishly long or anything, but he's... um... _thick._ I'd say meaty, but that sounds wrong. Horribly wrong." She laughed with me, "And he is uncircumcised which is new for me. But the thing is that he has figured out that I'm _embarrassingly_ easy very quickly and now he's trying to get a new high score every night. He probably has a notebook somewhere with a tally. He's that kind of guy."

Alice cackled, "I am so jealous. About being that easy, mainly."

"Girl, he is **determined.** It feels like a nice dirty dream," I told her as the buzzer went off for the door. She rushed off to get our breakfast. We ate and watched a show on her television as we did. After we had eaten, we settled into a long afternoon of editing pictures from our trips. We continued to talk about Edward, the money situation, and my visit with him.

"So, what happens after Thanksgiving?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "He'll be filming in December. I have that airline credit to go see him. And I'm doing okay right now money wise. But, I can't expect someone so young and handsome... rich, too... to stay in a long distance relationship after only know each other a couple of weeks though. Let's be honest here."

"Hm, from what you've told me he seems like someone who likes to be in a relationship." She didn't look up from her screen. We had our best conversations this way.

"And, that might actually be worse," I pointed out to her. "What if he finds someone there that would be good for him? And he misses his chance because of me. A bitter old woman two thousands of miles away."

Alice finally glanced over at me. "First, let's be clear: no one is better than you. You're awesome. That is just your fear speaking. Don't be stupid."

"You're biased."

"Sure, but that doesn't mean I'm wrong," she replied firmly. "You should think about the ' _what if'_ if it does work out. What could happen, you know?"

"It's a big _if._ "

"Everything is a big if," Alice retorted shortly.

My phone beeped at me. It was just after two in the afternoon for us. It was a picture of Edward still in bed, one eye opened. The caption said _'sleeping is for suckers.'_

" _You don't have to work today. Go back to bed,_ " I answered him back.

" _I tried."_

" _Did you get any sleep?"_ I asked.

" _Only a couple hours. I edited all last night. I'm probably just going to get up and edit all day anyway. Are you having a good day at least?"_ He asked back quickly. Edward was a much faster typer than I was.

" _It's been alright. I've been describing our sex in great detail over waffles,_ " I told him, only half joking.

" _lol, sounds fun. Should I be worried?"_

" _She's just disappointed I don't have pictures,"_ I teased him.

" _Next time,"_ Edward sent three winky faces to me. I bit my lip a little, a soft flush covering my cheeks.

"You are smiling at your phone," Alice rolled her eyes but grinned at her laptop screen.

 **This chapter is dedicated to Patty Cat. Yup, she was real. May she live forever in fiction.**

 **Have you noticed the ways Edward and Bella try to hide and control their anxieties?**

 **So, if this were a real television show, this would be the end of season 1. It ties up their time together and begins to set up next events. She comes full circle. Bella's adventure begins and ends in her apartment. Luckily for you, you don't have to wait months to find out what happens next.**

 **Wanna see pictures of Bella's NYC? Run over to my facebook- Jeska Elizabeth to check them out!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	25. Episode 25

**Chapter Twenty-five-**

It had been over a month a half since I had visited the Vaudevillian office. The weather was drastically different this time around. There was already a chance of snow in the following week, but it was low. It was a little early in the season, and the late heat was all but forgotten.

Jessica invited me to her office happily, a small heater warming up the small space. All of her paperweights were lining the front of the desk in a neat little row.

"I have to tell you how excited I am about how the pictures turned out. They're amazing! I can't wait to show you what we've done," she smiled at me as she pulled out an enlarged printing of the magazine, all spread out into a book for them to map it out. First, she showed me the cover. It was Edward in the diner on the first morning, the very first picture I had taken of him. "The lighting in this one is stunning, Bella."

"Thank you," I didn't know what else to say. It was a little overwhelming to see it like that.

She flipped to the spread. There were short bits of writing, but it was mostly my pictures, big and bold. I could have cried right there. There were fourteen full pages of my photographs. Plus the cover. In total, I was going to get paid just five hundred short of ten thousand. It would be going into my bank account by the end of the week.

"We would like to offer you the next spread. They live here in New York though, so it'll be easier for you," she said as closed up the book with a little thud. "It would be in mid-December for a week for the March or April issue."

"I'd love to," I said excitedly. I couldn't believe I would be doing it again so soon.

"That's fantastic. Also, I have some product and model shoots if you're interested. We lost one of our in-house photographers, and we'd like to see some more of your work. We are really impressed, Bella," Jessica said genuinely.

By the time I left, I had three photo shoots set up at Vaudevillian plus the information on my week with a Broadway star. Demetri was going to lose his mind with jealousy. But in that short meeting, I had arranged all the work I would need for the rest of the year. The years before I scrapped by on doing the odd event and photo shoot, just barely getting any magazine work plus my volunteering. After paying off so much of our debt when Aiden died there really wasn't anything else to really live on. It had been such a vast change and relief. I could focus on doing more charity work as well as getting more magazine gigs if I wanted to.

Since I was in Manhattan, I decided to shop for a better laptop. I had been putting it off, but I could write it off as a business expense on my taxes. My computer was several years old and needed better storage. I just window shopped though. I considered checking my bank balance, but the numbers made me anxious. Even though I knew there was money in there, I couldn't bring myself to spend any of it.

When I got home, I cried in happiness about my day to Alice. I had been so overwhelmed that the tears just flowed like rivers over my cheeks, ruining my makeup. When I finally stopped, I ate a bowl of soup and went to bed at just after five in the afternoon. I had about enough for the day.

I slept until three the following day.

It took me three more days to get my sleep schedule straight. Edward was suffering more than I was at the separation, unable to get back to normal sleep at all. Finally the following Sunday he took cold medicine and slept all day. The next day he would start the training for his movie, twelve hours a day, every day so it would wear him out. He had been exercising more in the hopes of tiring himself anyway, but it didn't work.

But twelves hours was too much for even him though, and he crashed every night.

I had to admit to myself I wasn't being responsible when it came to checking my money. For the first week I was back, I ignored it totally. I was still spending the cash from the magazine, and I had paid my bills early, I reasoned with myself. I just spent a week eating at home and updating new items on my digital store. Every time I consider checking it my chest twisted in anxiety.

But then I got the notice that my Vaudevillian check had cleared and I _had_ to check.

Just from my online store from the past few weeks and the magazine, there was an additional fifteen thousand from the last time I had checked and another seven from Edward's videos. He had put up eleven total videos with me, and the jump doubled his previous highest views. All of them had over fifty million views though, at least. Most were closer to a hundred million.

I hadn't watched any videos with myself. I felt kind of guilty about it, but they made me feel overwhelmed. I watched the ones I wasn't in, though. Just so I could see Edward. Alice watched them all for me though. So did Demetri, whom I was spending time with because of the charity show and Thanksgiving. He loved them. And he loved to tease me about them. He assured me they were good though. I hadn't even brought myself to watch the jump. I wondered if either kiss had made it in.

Demetri was going to make me do a little singing and dancing for his variety show. I would be playing the banjo as well in front of people for the first time ever, which I would need to practice on it a lot. But, It was just one easy song. I would be doing two skits in total. So, Edward had his practice, and I had mine. We filled our time with work, and it made us both hate the time zone difference.

We still spoke every day on the phone though. And usually texted throughout the day when we could.

It wasn't until one in the morning when we finally got some time to talk a few days into his training. It was really cold outside, and I was wearing multiple layers and laying under a couple of thick blankets. We didn't control the heat in our building, and I needed a new little heater for my room. It was completely dark, the moonlight coming through the window in long silver and gold ribbons on the hardwood floors.

"I arranged my flight today," Edward told me, obvious exhaustion from his day ringing in his voice and I wanted to kiss away his aches and pains. "I'll be there late on the twenty-first until the second. I don't suppose you want to come home with me?" He offered hopefully.

"I'm sorry. I can't. The fifth I'm shooting and then the tenth I'm doing that spread I was telling you about."

"That's the week of my filming as well. Then I have some Disney stuff until Christmas," he sighed heavily. "I won't have time to fly to New York again until then."

"Don't worry. We'll figure it out when you get here," I promised him quietly. "Have you made a list of videos you want to try to make when you're here in New York?" I encouraged him. We had been making an imaginary one almost every evening that we could do while we were together. It always seemed to cheer him up some. Most of them were just silly or jokingly dirty.

"I don't want to make you work," he said seriously, a little sadness in his tone.

"It's not working. And, I like doing it with you. I'll do whatever you want, though. It's your vacation," I reminded him.

"That's dangerous. What if I want to do terrible things?" He said warmly in a joking tone.

"Promises, promises," I teased dryly.

He chuckled before saying wistfully. "god, I miss you. I can't stop thinking about you."

"What do you think about?" I asked softly.

"Mm, so many things. I can't stop thinking about your laugh. Your eyes. God, and your skin. Your skin is perfection itself. I didn't get enough time to memorize every inch of it."

I clicked my tongue. "You think you are so smooth."

There was a little pause before he slyly said, "am I not?"

"You are. It's just annoying," I joked. "When you say such flowery things with such sincerity it's hard not to believe you..."

"I hope you believe that I do mean it," he said shyly. "I adore every bit of you, truly."

The next morning he had waffles from my favorite place sent over for Alice and myself. He also sent two dozen yellow roses. I took dozens of pictures of both, much to Edward's pleasure. In that gesture, he won Alice over before even meeting her. The girl was easy to get with food, though.

Over the next week, I kept myself busy with work, practice for the show, the gym, and preparing for Thanksgiving. My online store was doing amazingly well, and I added more to it every day. I had already done the fashion model shoot for Vaudevillian by then and sold them half a dozen pages for the January issue. I even got offered two more jobs for another magazine for in early December. I would be taking pictures for their Valentine's day issue.

I put most of the money to the side in my savings. I created a separate account just for saving for my bills as well. I put six months of bill money in there and then arranged for the money to come out of the account automatically every month. For the first time in many years, I felt utterly secure financially.

After I set all of that up, I had a nice little panic attack that I didn't fully understand.

The Sunday before Thanksgiving I decided to brave the crowds and go shopping after practice. I had already bought all the food I needed for the meal and prepared some of it the day before. I had spent Saturday canning cranberry jam, freezing several pies that were to be cooked the day of Thanksgiving, and putting away my cookie dough in the fridge to age. What I needed was a present for Edward's birthday.

I couldn't decide on one thing, so I went on the gift basket approach. First I bought Edward every sort of Drake's Cake for him to try on the channel. He loved doing the food and candy ones the most. I also bought a couple of bottles of wine that I knew he would like. They were sweet German Rieslings, his favorite. I went to a local comic book shop that had some locally made handcrafted items. I bought a fun one of his robot character and a clock with it as well.

"Is Plex your favorite character?" The guy said with a smile as he wrapped the gifts up carefully. He was tall and thin with very little hair on his head. He was wearing a knitted ugly Star Wars sweater.

"Actually, they're for my boyfriend's birthday. I've not played this one yet," I admitted.

"Oh, so it's _his_ favorite then?" He guessed.

"Um, well... I don't know about that really. He's actually worked on the game though, believe it or not. He has a big collection of stuff from it, but this seems pretty unique. I think he'll like it," I told the cashier as I took the bag.

The guy clearly freaked out. "Oh, that's so cool! I love the game! Is he a game dev or something?"

I was starting to feel uncomfortable. "A voice actor."

"What?! That's even cooler! Who does he do in the game? I wonder if I'd recognize his voice."

I realized I didn't want to say anything else, so I pointed to the bag. "He'll love these," I said again. "Thanks." I walked out of the store in a rush.

I also bought several pieces of nice lingerie and a few new winter outfits to wear when he came into town. I wanted to look nice for him. Boots, hats, gloves, a couple of jackets even. I had my eyebrows waxed and my hair trimmed for the first time in four years. I also bought him a very nice old-fashioned shave kit when I got my hair done in the salon because I loved his freshly shaved skin. So, it was more a gift for me. The idea of watching him shave with it kind of turned me on, too.

Edward had worked twelve hour days all week long and was spending his Sunday in a sleeping coma. It was ten in the evening when he finally messaged me for the first time that day. I had sent him a text earlier in the afternoon about how I missed talking to him.

The message he sent said. " _I am counting down the seconds until I can see you again."_

" _I want to hear your voice,"_ I typed back. A second later my phone rang. I stood from Alice's couch where I had been working, leaving my laptop in her room so I could speak to him alone on my own.

"Hi," I answered his call as I left her room, shutting the door behind me.

"Hello, gorgeous." His voice was so rich and velvety. Something about it made me feel tingly.

"So how many seconds?" I teased him, trying to act cool.

"I'm not sure, I'd have to look on my phone. It's on a countdown clock," he answered smoothly. "I got an app."

I wrapped myself up in a blanket on my couch. "I half expected you to spit out a random number."

"You really think I'm joking? I assure you I'm not," he teased me back sweetly. "So, what have you been up to today, my love?"

"Gym. Practice. Shopping on Fifth Avenue. Had lunch in Times Square. Watched a tourist get in a fight with a person in a Hello Kitty costume. You know, your average day in New York. Oh, I got your birthday gift. It was a productive day, at least."

"Hello Kitty? Really?" He laughed quietly. "I don't want to know. Anyway, you don't have to get me anything. You're my present."

"Oh, okay," I said sarcastically. "Well, I'll just return this big bag of Victoria's Secret sitting beside me. Such a shame."

"Let's not be too hasty now. I'm talking out of my ass. Give me presents!" He said quickly.

I laughed, " _oh_ no. Too late."

"No. Okay. It's fine. You look best in nothing at all, so that's fine."

"Are you sure about that? I've got something that might make you question that," I promised him. "I was going to take pictures for you while wearing it, but I guess I won't now. Since, you know, no presents."

"Damn, you are so _mean_."

"Aw, am I?" I mused.

"I should not get hard at the mere suggestion of dirty pictures of you," he mumbled in annoyance at himself. "Not even that dirty. Just modeling underwear."

"I've got to give you something fun to think about when I'm not there."

"Oh, you've given me plenty to think about," he assured me. "You know what frustrates me the most? You're too cool for that. I don't think I could get the same reaction out of you. I'm a horny idiot, and you're just... _unmoved_."

"Please," I laughed at the absurdity. "I literally jumped you because I couldn't take it anymore. Or, have you forgotten that already?"

"I might need some reminding," he said smoothly. "Perhaps jump me again next time you see me, yeah?"

"I mean... _obviously_ , I was planning on doing that already in my Victoria _, not at all,_ Secrets, but you said no presents," I deadpanned.

"Give. ME. Some fucking gifts, _woman_ ," he said in fake anger through gritted teeth.

I laughed quietly, "ask nicely."

"Dammit. I want to be the pervert that I am and give you the proper begging you deserve, but I have to leave my car in a second and go in public. So, I'm going to say pretty please very quickly. Yes, I _will_ beg. I know you were joking about pictures, but I will get on my knees. On my _knees,_ Isabella. Just to see you in whatever you have in that damn pink bag," he said in a quiet even tone, his voice warm and deep. I loved it so much. I wished I could swim in it.

"Okay. If you beg extra hard on your knees I might let _you_ take the pictures," I told him in a silky voice. I wasn't going to go easy on him. "Extra _extra_ hard."

"Okay. Fuck. Dammit. That... Please. _Yes._ My darling," he kind of half whined as I heard him rub his hand over his face. My giggling didn't do anything to help his frustration. "I have to go. I'm going to Tyler's for dinner."

I tried to keep the sadness from filling my voice. "Tell him and Lauren hello for me. And Seth whenever you see him next."

"I will. I'll talk to you tomorrow, darling."

I hated that we couldn't talk longer, but I wasn't going to be that girlfriend. I just wasn't going to be jealous of his friends. "Have fun."

I came back into the room to see Alice making a face at me.

"What?" I asked as I picked my laptop so I could get back up to work.

"D'Awwww..." She drew out dorkily like a freshman in high school.

I flipped her off with both middle fingers.

 **They loved the pictures, and they're both living their lives, but they're feeling the separation. What do you think is next for them?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	26. Episode 26

**Chapter Twenty-Six-**

The following day, Monday, I woke up early to go to the gym for a couple of hours and then to go practice with Demetri. I took an expensive Uber ride just not to take two hours on the train to get to him and then back home again. We would only get another practice in together before the day of the show, but neither of us was too worried about it. We were good together, and it was just for charity anyway. We had been dance partners before and knew how to move with one another. It was like riding a bicycle practically.

I came back home before eleven to shower. I had a Culture for All meeting with Alice and the other office workers and leaders mid-afternoon, so I had to get ready for that.

It was too cold to go out with wet hair, the threat of snow in the forecast once again. It had threatened several times but had not yet appeared much to my disappointment. I gave myself a nice blowout and straightened my curls with a big round brush. It had been a long time since I had gone to one of these things, so I decided I wanted to look good. I put on some of my new clothes and applied some of the makeup Edward had given me. I even put on a new perfume. I was definitely feeling myself.

Edward called just before noon.

"You're up early," I answered as I gathered my bag and keys from the hook by the door. Patty screamed at me, wanting fresh water since she put something in her bowl. It looked like a hairband.

"Not too early," he said happily.

"You must have slept well," I commented as I refreshed the princess kitty's water. I scratched her head, making her meow and purr as she made biscuits on the tree.

"I did, indeed. So, what are you up to?"

I glanced back at the clock. I was doing okay on time. "I'm going to go to a lunch meeting for CfA in a bit."

"Oh, can I come?" He asked, charmingly.

I chuckled, "sure. They'd love to meet you. But you better hurry, I'm walking out the door right now," I told him as I locked the front door behind me. I decided to take the stairs down. I hated the elevator. "We're having Brazilian."

"That sounds great. I'm starving. Wait for me. I'll be there in a second," he teased me.

"Alright, I'll wait for you by the front door. I've got to order a car anyway. It's too cold to wait for a subway," I complained. "Fucking climate change. Here, let me call you back in a second so I can do that."

"Okay," he said sweetly.

I hung up so I could order the car while walking through the lobby of my building. It was decorated for Christmas already, a few trees scattered about with a lot of lights. I liked it. I stood against the old bricked up fireplace while I waited the short few minutes for my car to arrive. I would call him back once I got in the warm vehicle, I decided. When it was getting close on the app, I stepped out front.

"You are right. It is _too_ cold," Edward said from beside the door at the bottom of the three-step stoop. His nose was red, and his face paler than usual. He was wearing a heavy woolen black peacoat with a sweater underneath that, dark jeans and big heavy hiking boots. He was also wearing a black beanie completely over his ears.

I literally screamed.

And then I jumped on top of him like a spider monkey.

We kissed deeply, his arms holding me up in the air as I struggled to grasp onto his neck. The driver for my Uber called from the window to ask if we were the one who ordered him. I hadn't even said anything to Edward yet. I couldn't. I slid down from our embrace.

"Yes, we are," Edward answered for me as he led me towards the car door with his hand on my back. I felt dizzy.

"You said the twenty-first!" I finally said when we were moving in the vehicle.

"I _did._ But... one of my meetings for Tuesday got canceled last night, so I decided to flake on what I needed to do today. It wasn't that important. That meeting was, but they rescheduled for next month. So, I decided to take a flight out last night last minute."

"What time did you fly?"

"Around ten last night. I got here around seven this morning. I went ahead and checked into my hotel so I could get cleaned up. I didn't want to ambush you that early," Edward laughed happily.

"I wasn't at home anyway. I was probably already in Brooklyn. It's already been a long day for both of us. Longer for you. Oh, my God, I can't believe you're here." I grabbed both of his hands.

"Oh, wait," he pulled a little square box from his pocket, still holding my other hand. "I brought you a gift."

"Now, you really didn't need to do that," I told him as I bit my lip and took the box from his gloved hand.

I opened it, and it was a set of stunning light green square cut earrings. "I'm told these are peridots and that they are an interesting gem because they only come in one color. Did you know there were green sapphires and diamonds?"

"Sapphires and diamonds come in a bunch of colors. When I was a kid, we went digging for diamonds in Arkansas. They find brown diamonds there a lot," I informed him as I put in my new earrings. I hadn't put any jewelry on. "I love them. Thank you," I said sincerely. They were so lovely. They reminded me of his eyes in the early morning sun. I felt cheesy for thinking it.

"You're welcome. You can dig for diamonds?" He asked, confused by my previous statement.

"Yup, and it's fun because you play in mud then you can go to the water park afterward. They till up the soil every once in a while, and someone finds a karat or two. It's just a big mud field around the Ozarks," I rambled nervously.

"Really? That does sound like fun," he smiled, bring my knuckles to his lip to kiss lightly. "You look so beautiful. I'm so happy. Is it really okay if I come along though? I understand if not."

"Um, yes! Absolutely. There will probably be another spouse or two there. Probably a kid, too. You just have to buy your own dinner," I teased.

Edward bit his lip. "Hm, I think I can handle that."

Kebi, the office manager, was already at the restaurant as well as three of the main leaders. Two were a couple, deep in their own conversation, and the other brought her newborn with her. There were ten main leaders in all, the five full-time staff members, and Alice was, of course, the last to show up. In all, there were over twenty people at the table.

I sat beside Kebi and Nicole, the leader with a baby boy. Kebi had stolen the baby and decided to keep him as her own. I was down for this plan, cooing over the child while my co-workers fawned over my boyfriend. They asked him dozens of questions as we waited for Alice to get there. We had known each other for so long that we were all nosy about each other's personal lives. They would do it to any fresh meat in the group.

Alice was unraveling her winter clothes in a rush as she came clicking in heels. "I know. Sorry, sorry, I'm late. I know. I'm... _me_. I don't have an excuse."

"Don't say you're sorry. Say _thank you for your patience_ ," Kebi reminded her in a thick Jamaican accent. She always sounded annoyed to those who didn't know her. She wasn't. She was bouncing the baby on his shoulder cheerfully.

"We lost all patience years ago," I smirked at Kebi.

"I know that's right." She lightly fist bumped me because the baby was still in her arms. It was very gentle.

"Some of us aren't anal assholes who have to be thirty minutes early to-" she stopped when she realized who was beside me."Hey... You're new. I know you."

Edward stood up to hug her. She giggled like an idiot as he complimented her wild black hair. "A couple of my sisters have black hair right now. They get theirs from a bottle, though. Of course, they're still lovely," he chuckled charmingly. Every woman and gay man in the group was visibly swooning disgustingly over him. Except for Nicole, who was too tired.

Alice found a seat, and we ordered drinks finally. Almost everyone got up to go get something from the salad bar all at once.

"I'll hold the baby while you go get your food," I offered Kebi. Nicole was already taking her chance to go get some food without the infant. No one could blame her.

"No, I don't mind. You can go," she told me firmly.

"I'll give him back."

"No, you won't."

"I will. He'll start crying at some point," I promised her. She pursed her lips at me, and we gave each other a stare down. She looked at the salad bar then back to me.

"I want him back," Kebi said as she passed the sleeping child to my waiting arms. He was tiny, less than two months old. He had full lips and a small nose, his eyes bright blue. His brown hair was fanned straight out over his forehead. He had so much hair.

He yawned and stretched his little fist out from his blanket bundle. It made my baby time clock ring with delight. _Ding dong, bitch. Don't you want one?_

Edward watched from over my shoulder. He lightly kissed my cheek. "I'll go get us something to share."

"Thank you," I smiled, bumping my forehead against his.

The meeting was about the trips we were taking in the next year and who wanted to be in control of each. They had already figured out the where and the timing of each trip. I held the baby for half the meal, Edward cutting my meat for me since I only had one hand. The baby woke up though, and Kebi snatched him away, happy to take him while he was cooing and contented.

I agreed to be a co-leader on two of the trips. One to Ireland in the Summer for a week and a short four day one to Disneyland in the early fall. Edward was full of questions about how everything worked.

"So... Say I wanted to donate some money. Could I... sponsor a trip? Like, pay for the whole thing? Or does it not work like that?" He asked Alice. She was more than happy to explain. This was her baby, and she could talk about it for hours.

"We've never had anyone do that, but I don't think it's impossible. It just takes a long time to plan everything. Normally everything goes to one account then we spread it out as needed. We have had certain businesses sponsor classes, but usually, they're giving their time and the supplies for the class."

"What sort of classes do you do?"

"We do a lot of child care classes, CPR, first aid. Stuff like that. We do some art, dance, photography, and cooking, too. Bella has taught a few of those," she motioned towards me. I had gotten the baby back since Kebi was getting dessert. I was leaned into Edward's side, enjoying feeding the baby from its small blue bottle. The child was holding onto his finger as he casually chatted away. "We need to figure out what you want to do next year," she told me.

 _Tick-tock._

Thank _God_ I had gotten birth control.

"I'm not sure what I can commit to right now," I told her honestly. "I think I'll just do trips this year so I can focus on my photography."

"I kind of figured," she nodded. We had discussed the possibility before.

"We could do some day camps this year, maybe," I suggested.

"That art camp was fun last year," she agreed with me.

"It would be great if we could do a kid's cooking camp," I mused out loud as I rocked the baby back and forth a little. "I could get local chefs to come in and teach. I could teach them how to make pasta. We could definitely catch something on fire."

Alice laughed, and Edward chuckled before kissing my hair.

"Shall I donate towards fire extinguishers?" He teased me.

"Maybe," I grinned.

"Write up a proposal for the class and see if you can get some chefs interested. Spring break or Summer?" Alice asked me, typing into her phone.

"Let's do summer, before the Ireland trip," I decided. I didn't want to rush to plan it.

"I wish I could come with you to Ireland. I could go see my grandparents," Edward smoothed my hair away from my cheek. "You could meet them in person."

"Well, you are more than qualified to volunteer," Alice told him. "All you have to do is fill out some paperwork and get endorsed by a qualified person-" She pointed at me.

"Yeah, of course," I brought the baby up to my shoulder with a napkin on it. The little boy was struggling to put his head up and look at Edward as I tried to burp him. He gently wiped the baby's chin, smiling brightly at the baby. He was trying to smile back, but only for short spurts.

 _Tick. Fucking. Tock._

"And there you go," Alice replied. "If you're really interested I can put you on the list as one of the helpers. Bells can show you the website online to fill it out."

"That's it?"

The baby burped loudly.

"This is an _abled adults_ trip. Meaning it's adults who have issues that make it harder to travel, but they're still able to care for themselves. We're basically sheepdog trying to herd them and keep them from breaking things," I explained to him with a laugh. "Mainly themselves. You don't need any special training for that. You're just a helper."

"Would we get time to see them?" He asked me. "My grandparents?"

"They could come to anything we did. Museums. Gardens or whatever. And we can stay on our own dime after the trip is over. We just don't get our flights back paid for," I explained.

"Sven and I are going to go to Saint Petersburg after the trip we're doing together," Kebi chimed in, cutting into her chocolate cake.

"Sven, her husband, is Russian and he is actually paler than you somehow," Alice told Edward sarcastically. He smirked at her teasing.

"He's so white," Kebi shook her head. "We went to Trinidad for my mother's birthday, and I think he got paler, somehow. He went to the beach for three days, and it just bleached him. My children are going to look like Casper the ghost." Her _'the's_ came out as ' _dahs,'_ and ' _three'_ sounded like ' _tree_.' I loved listening to her. She had a great voice.

She took the baby from me. Nicole was glad to have a break. She was half, or maybe entirely, asleep against Alice's shoulder. She was using Kebi's jacket as a blanket.

"You'll have one dark kid like you and one light one, and they'll have the weirdest Jamaican Russian accent from New York, and I cannot wait," Alice laughed. "And I'll be their cool aunt."

"Who gives them weed when they're sixteen," I teased her.

"I _am_ the cool aunt."

"It won't be cool by the time they're old enough. It'll be legal everywhere, and it'll be stuffier than wine because all the old people smoke it for medicine," Edward said. "I use it for my insomnia, and I honestly thought my first time would be a lot cooler when I was in school. But, I was extremely uncool as a teen, so nothing has changed."

"Oh, please. You're the coolest person in this room. You have literally millions of fans that _scream_ your name. I've seen them. I've heard them. They love you because of how cool you are." I rolled my eyes. "False modesty is a filthy habit."

"Be careful not to cut those pretty lips with that sharp tongue of yours," he said with a charming smirk. His hand squeezed my thigh under the table. I brushed my nose over his cheek and gave him a light peck on his jaw. Both of us were smiling stupidly at each other.

"You like it," I purred in his ear.

"Maybe a little," Edward conceded.

"Maybe a lot," Alice teased him. She was giving me look over her wine glass. I returned it with a smirk of my own. "So, are you going back to the apartment after this? I have to go back to the office. Fucking paperwork."

"I don't know. We haven't talked about it. Eddie has a hotel room so at the very least I'll have to get some clothes if I stay with him," I answered. His hand squeezed my knee gently. The crowd was down to just Alice, Kebi, Nicole, and us. The waiters had already cleaned the tables and were starting to move them back to their usual spots.

"We can do whatever you please. I'm just happy to be here. I know you have things you have to do." He kissed my palm then pressed it to his soft cheek.

After we finally woke up Nicole, we caught a cab to go back to the apartment. It was just after four, and the sun was already starting to go down.

"There is something we need to talk about," I began once we were settled in the back of the car. "I wasn't going to bring it up but since you're here, it kind of changes things."

"I hope it wasn't a bad thing that I came," he said, genuinely worried.

"No. It's great. I just... I haven't wanted to talk about it or think about it. But, tomorrow is Aiden's birthday," I explained quietly. "I wasn't going to bring it up at all, but I go to the cemetery, and I usually spend the day with his family."

"Oh..." he drew out. "I'm sorry. It must be hard on those special days."

"I haven't called his mom yet. I've been feeling guilty," I admitted pathetically.

"We can go to the cemetery tomorrow. Or, you can go alone if you need to. I would understand either way," he said warmly.

"I would like it if you came. If you're not uncomfortable with that."

"Of course, I'll come." Edward pulled me into a tight hug. I relaxed into his grip, pressing my face into his thick wool peacoat. "Would you like to see his family as well?"

"I think I might just call this year. I don't know," I sighed in frustration at myself. "I should, but I don't know if it would make it harder for them. Or, for me. They're great, it's just... _so_ much. They're always..." I didn't know how to finish my uneven thoughts.

"We can do whatever you need to do," he promised me.

"Is it going to be hard for you?" I asked.

"How so?" Edward pulled back to look at me.

"I love Aiden. I _still_ love him. I _will_ love him until the day I die. That won't ever change. No matter what I feel for you now or in the future." These were facts I couldn't get around.

"I would never ask you to deny that either. It was very unfair what happened to you. Look into my eyes. Trust me. You're not going to scare me off." He stroked my hair sweetly.

"That's not fair to you." I shook my head.

"How?" He lifted up my chin to look into my sad eyes. "No. Just... _no._ Don't even think about that. I'm not going to be jealous of someone who loved you so well."

"I'm going to cry in front of you tomorrow. Like, actually cry. Not overly emotional in Target, crying," I warned him. "It's not going to pretty. Or nice. Or, sexy. Or, quick."

"We'll stop to get tissues. And chocolate. And wine. And, whatever else you may want or need."

"I took tomorrow off because I've been a mess in the past. I don't feel as emotional as I have been but..." I shook my head again. "I have survivor's guilt," I said bluntly. "I've always struggled with it. With my mom, then my grandmother some. I recognize it, and I understand why I feel it, but it doesn't change the fact that it's there in the background. It's one of those fun things about PTSD. You... _this._.. right now helps, though. You're what I need. You're what I want, Edward."

I had never said out loud to him that I suffered from PTSD. Though I suppose he probably could have guessed from the spurts of life story that I had thrown at him. As he had once said, so much had happened to me.

Edward held my face and kissed me softly, holding me quietly the rest of the ride home.

I led him inside the black and white checkered lobby, taking us into the tiny ninety forties elevator. He held my waist, my back against his chest. We were silent as I opened the heavy brown metal front door.

Patricia shrieked when I came in from her position on top of the cat tree. I lifted my hand up to her, but she flopped so I couldn't pet her. I flipped her off, making Edward laughed. He easily reached her and rubbed on her belly. She mewed and purred, whipping her tail happily around her.

"You slut," I complained, pushing one of the folding doors to my room open.

"She's so fat and fluffy."

"That's because Alice feeds her chubby ass waffles. She begs worse than a dog." She hopped down from her cat tree. "No. You don't get to go into my room. Go to your mama's."

I ushered him into my room and closed the door behind us. Patty batted her paw under the door, practically giving me the finger back for the disrespect of not being allowed to poke holes into my couch like she wanted to.

I always kept my room neat, but I had been nervously cleaning and rearranging since he confirmed was coming to town. I had made new curtains and gotten new blankets and sheets for my little bed. He went to the window to look out at the skyline. I came up from behind and hugged my arms around his waist. I pressed my face into his back, breathing his scent in deeply.

Edward turned in my arms so that he was facing me. "I like your room."

"Thank you. It's not as impressive as say a five bedroom three bathroom McMansion with a pool and a waterfall in Burbank. But I like it."

"You want different things from a home in New York," he said with fake seriousness. "The real estate market is very different. But, I'd trade my pool for that view," he nodded at the window. "And to be closer to you."

 **He's in New York! Well, it's not Edward unless he randomly shows up at Bella's house uninvited.**

 **Kebi and Sven are based off real people. Lovely, weird, people.**

 **Pictures of Bella's apartment and Patty Cat on Facebook- Jeska Elizabeth!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	27. Episode 27

**NSFW :D**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven-**

I packed a little bag, just enough for a day or so, to take to the hotel. I put some makeup in it and a couple of pairs of extra panties, just in case as well. I put it on the bed next to my camera bag. Edward was sitting on the couch, waiting for me with a curious expression. He was clearly happy to be there but also very nervous and feeling shy. He had taken off his gloves, and he was playing with his hands.

"Do you want to do anything tonight?" I asked as I stood in front of him. "I imagine you're tired."

"I am," he admitted, but he pulled me down onto his lap. I put my arms around him and kissed his mouth happily. "I think I'd like to go to the hotel, make love to you, and then go to sleep. Would that be okay?"

"You mean you don't want to have sex right now in this icebox?" I joked as I smoothed my hand underneath his jacket.

"I'm not sure it's humanly possible for me to maintain an erection in this temperature. We're buying you a new heater tomorrow," he answered, making me laugh. "How do you stand it?"

"I'm used to it, and I don't pay for the heating. I was going to replace it before you came, though," I told him. "It was on the list."

"I am so very cold right now."

I slid my hands under his shirts, kissing along your ear. "I can warm you up."

He hissed because my hands were ice. I laughed evilly, taking his ear into my mouth between my teeth.

"Fuck, my body is confused," he half laughed, half complained. "Damn, I want you." I kissed and sucked on his neck until a little pink hickey was just starting to form as he tried to stutter out the words. I could feel his erection on my thighs. He pushed his own cold hands under my shirt, holding my back as we kissed.

"Would you like to know what the first part of your birthday present is?" I asked in a sugary sweet voice, laying my accent on a bit thicker as I batted my eyelashes.

"Yes, please." He kissed me hungrily on the shoulder. "I've learned my lesson on that. I absolutely do want gifts."

I pulled back and told him very seriously, "I started birth control pills right after I came home."

"Oh. Okay. Oh. _Oh._.." he drew out as it dawned on him what I said. "So, we... can..." Edward was turning a bit redder in his pale cheeks."You won't get- If we..."

I fluttered my eyelashes at him again. I was trying to tease him, but he was so easy. He was doe-eyed, and his cheeks were glowing. I ran my fingers tenderly over his jaw. "Do you want to cum in me tonight?"

"Fuck yes," Edward almost growled as he kissed me furiously. He laid me back on the couch, crawling on top of me as he did. I giggled joyfully at his aggressiveness, savoring his attention to my neck and jaw.

His jacket disappeared as he wedged himself between my legs. I pulled off all my shirts but my tank top, relishing the cold against my skin. Edward's now warm hands gripped at my thigh, pushing my legs apart so that he was rubbing me just at the right angle as we ground against each other. Every time he would hit the right spot, I would moan even louder.

We made out like that for a long time until we were interrupted by Alice getting in from the office. My lips were swollen, and there was a big purple hickey on my collarbone above my butterfly.

Edward sat up quickly, swallowing heavily and pushing his hair back away from his eyes. I got off the couch and could feel the wetness in between my legs as I stood to my full height. It felt like high school all over again.

"Hi," I smiled insanely as I poked my head out. I practically pranced to the door. No walk of shame for me. It was a strut.

"You look half fucked," Alice teased in a whisper.

"I _am._ We're going to go to his hotel so I can get fully fucked," I told her happily in an amused whispered. "I am so horny. Oh, my god."

Instead of being an adult, she reached forward and poked my breast, expressionless. "Honk," she said dryly. I reached up with one hand and honked one of her own hard. She slapped my hand away. "Hey! At least buy me dinner first. I bought your lunch today."

I shut the door dramatically so I could put on my shirts, but we could still hear each other. "I make your dinner all the time. It's about time you start putting out," I complained. Edward was smiling at our dumbness as he straightened himself up.

"If it makes you feel better, you can grab my boobs again later. It's the most action I've gotten in ages," she shouted back at me. I was sure our neighbors could hear. We shouted weirder stuff at each other, though.

"Eh, maybe later. I've already got better plans. There is frozen pasta in there if you want it later. Lasagna still and those ravioli you like. And only eat the cookie dough I put to the side for you, please."

"Fine. There go my plans for the evening," she bemoaned from the kitchen.

"You'd die if you tried," I laughed as I put another shirt back on, layer by layer. I slipped on my coat, and Edward grabbed my bags for me.

"It would be worth it," she said.

"Please don't complete suicide by cookie dough, you monster. Your mama would never forgive me. Alright. Text me if you need anything," I said before we hugged when I came back into the hall. It was a silly, playful hug that lasted a second too long and was far too tight. When Edward and I were walking out of the apartment, I called to her, "wash some dishes, please."

She pouted, "I don't want to."

"Please. I have to cook all day on Wednesday. Do them tomorrow."

"Fine. As long as I don't have to do them right now," she complained. I rolled my eyes. It was like living with my teenage sister sometimes.

We took a taxi to his hotel room, a nice a one in the middle of Manhattan twenty stories up. When we arrived, there was champagne on ice waiting for us in a silver bucket. The room was a full suite with a living room, bedroom, two bathrooms, and a balcony that overlooked the city. There were roses all over the place in vases in a variety of shades. Pink, yellow, red, white, peach... I wasn't sure if they were his doing or the hotels. The effect was stunning either way.

I couldn't help but take pictures of everything. It was the nicest room I had ever been in before. Edward watched me with a smile, his hands in his jacket pockets. He was still a little bashful and more than a little tired.

"I want to take pictures of you on the balcony," I told him with an eager kiss.

Edward was happy to oblige me. It was windy so high up, and it made his scarf struggle against the wind in a perfect twirl. The pictures of his face as he looked towards the Manhattan skyline with the fabric flowing away from him were perfect. The blue lights behind him, the shadows on his pale white face, the red of his thin scarf. I couldn't wait to edit them. It was going to be my favorite of him, I knew it without having to look.

"Is this good?" He asked, not realizing I had already taken pictures. When he turned towards me, I took another. Edward pursed his lips and scrunched up his nose shyly, looking down to his feet. We were both suddenly nervous.

"Yes, but I might be biased," I said honestly from the doorway. "Now come back inside before you freeze." I held my hand out towards him.

He rushed back in, closing the door with a dull thud. His nose was red from the short time spent in the chill. Edward definitely was not used to the cold weather, and it showed. We would need to get him some better winter wear.

I put down my camera and took his cold face in my warm bare hands. He let out a little breath of relief at the heat.

"I can't tell you how happy it makes me that you're here. It feels so surreal. I feel like I dreamed you up. You're too wonderful," I told him softly.

"Do you know how hard it was not to follow you onto that plane?" He asked me very seriously, shaking his head. "It was the hardest thing I've ever done, and I hated every day I wasn't with you. I was just gutted without you, love. You make absolutely every day better."

I brought his face down to mine so I could kiss him. Our coats went to the floor as he held me tightly, chest to chest with me on my tiptoes still.

We were wearing too many clothes to undress quickly. It was a slow process, peeling off the layers. When I was down to my tank top again, Edward went to his knees so he could help me remove my boots. I stepped out of my pants, my thick fluffy socks going just past my knees. He picked me up easily, my legs going around his waist as he sat me on the round dining table. His hand explored my bare hip, pushing towards my ass before sliding all the way past my knee down to my calf and ankle. I tugged his sweater and undershirt over his head.

He had gotten noticeably more muscular since the last time I had seen him. Edward did have abs before, but there was a faint six pack starting to emerge. I unabashedly touched him like Peggy Carter did in the first Captain America movie.

"Fuck, some of these are new."

"I have been working out like a madman. I've never been so sore in my life. So, don't get used to it," he said, obviously embarrassed at my admiration.

"Sure, understandable. But I want you to know that I am going to be needing some pictures of my own." I smoothed my hands over his abs. "Because, _damn._ "

"What are you trying to do to my ego?"

"Nothing. It's just that... You have the V now, though. The sexy V," I smoothed my hands over his hips. "The _hey_ _look down here, there is something great_ arrow." I unbuttoned his blue jeans. He was straining against them already, but me fluffing up his pride didn't hurt. I happily played with the band of his underwear that peaked out above his trousers.

"Oh, is it great?" Edward said in a little proud voice, a tiny bit more high pitched than he probably wanted it to be. He cleared his throat.

I slowly unzipped his jeans. "Well," I started teasingly. "I think it's pretty amazing." I slid my hand over his cock through his black cotton underwear. "You're certainly the biggest man I've ever been with," I said truthfully. "In every way. Height, personality..." I squeezed him gently. He removed his jeans and then his boxer briefs for me, blushing from my compliments. I instantly took him into my hand, enjoying the warm, smooth skin against my palm as I carefully rubbed him.

He closed his eyes and gasped, "I- uh... _wow_..." Edward muttered. Moaning, he relished in my affections. "You're the best lover I've ever had," he blurted out as I lightly kissed his peck, continuing to massage him. "I can't... can't stop thinking about you like _this._ Everything you do is so good. The- The way you touch me makes me- uh," he stuttered and strained to get his words out.

"Have you been touching yourself like this while thinking about me?" I asked in a purr.

"Yes," he breathed out. I twisted my hand up and down slowly, holding his gaze. "You know that I have," he said in a tiny voice. Though we had flirted, we hadn't had phone sex yet. I think he might have been a little too shy for that.

"Tell me what you like to think about," I said more like a command than a question. The smile that stretched across my face couldn't be helped. I was far too excited to hide it.

Edward was a bit of a mess, sweating a little already around the edges and licking his dry lips. "I think about tasting you and fucking you with my fingers," he swallowed hard, trying to get it out quickly. He was having trouble focusing while I continued to toy with him steadily. "It's my favorite," he whispered as his eyes drifted closed.

"Do you like how I taste?" I asked. When his eyes slowly opened, he watched as I ran my fingers over my clit underneath my panties with my other hand. His mouth hung open a little, taking in a deep, ragged breath. He was panting slowly, trying to control his breathing some.

"Yes, I- uh..." He had to shut his eyes, and I could feel his whole body shiver at my stroking and teasing. Edward put one hand on the table to balance himself and the other he used to pull me into a hot kiss. I played with both of us for a moment before I pulled away. I offered him my wet fingers and moaned when sucked them into his mouth.

He pushed one of his hands between my legs, stroking me over my panties.

"When I play with myself, I think about the way your fingers feel inside of me. And how good you are with your mouth." I licked seductively across his shoulder, ending in a nip as I looked up at his hungry expression. "How good your tongue feels against my clit."

"I've been thinking about... how- That I... -I want you to-to... sit on my face and... and," Edward tried to say more boldly but was still stuttering with the effort. "Fuck," he groaned as I swirled my hand over his sensitive head. "You make it so hard to think."

"Do you want me to cum all over your face?" I asked innocently. I was having way too much fun controlling the situation.

" _Yes_ ," he said more aggressively as I tightened my grip around him.

I slid off the table, still holding onto his erection. I leaned the short distance between us and gave his head a quick lick before pulling him along behind me. He gasped in surprise, happy to be led to the bed in such a fun way. He sat at the edge of the bed for me, kissing my chest and pulling my tank top off. I lost my bra as well, leaving me only in my soaked panties.

Edward pushed his face into my breasts, kissing and nipping at the tender flesh underneath. All of the hickeys he had given me before were gone, sadly. His large hands were gripping at my ass, tugging my panties down to the floor. I shoved him back hard onto the big king-sized bed and kissed my way up his smooth, hard body. Making sure my breasts rubbed against his erection as I did, I licked along the lovely new V. I kissed every inch of his tight hips. I lavished his rock hard stomach with attention, licking and kissing his soft skin slowly.

He pulled me up quickly into a torrid kiss by the shoulders, intense and needy. His mouth was so demanding. When I finally had to pull away for air, he picked me up by the hips to help arrange me on my knees above him. He had taken back a little more control of the situation.

Forcing my thighs down onto him with his hands gripping hard onto my hips, his tongue massaging my clit with a soft growl in his throat instantly. I tried to slide my hand down to play with him as well, but he took me by both wrists and put them behind my back. It forced me down harder on his face than I would have done on my own.

Hours of touching and kissing and just being near him again had already put me very close to the edge. Within minutes I dissolved, my head flung back as my spine melted away. He did not stop or slow down but instead moaned in pleasure as he tongue explored me. He pushed it inside and traced my lips with his own, his hands around my wrists still holding me in place.

"Edward," I used his name as a beg, leaning forward as all my muscles began to fail me. He was relentless and becoming more and more forceful as he played. I was trembling on top of him, giving him what he wanted over and over again. Each one just encouraged him further. My stomach muscles gave in as I curled in towards myself, only barely held up by his firm hands.

I fell forward completely, my forehead on his stomach, as he started to use his fingers. I rocked against him, gasping and crying into his skin. Tears pooled at the corner of my eyes as this new sensation was added.

I lost count of how many times he made me cum. When he finally pushed me onto my back, I was a trembling pile of all jelly muscles and no bones at all. His hands slid up my body as he pushed my arms above my head, bringing my lips to mine in a kiss. Now he was the one utterly in control, and I loved it.

Edward pushed inside me with no resistance whatsoever. I held onto his hair with both hands, fisting it while I arched off the bed. My mouth opened, but no sound came out. I clung to him, his flesh pounding into mine. Stars popped in my eyes as I writhed.

"Fuck, it feels good," he moaned into my chest, pressing inside of me faster and faster. I wrapped my legs around him tighter, pushing in time with his thrust. I could feel him in the pit of my stomach. It made my toes curl in completely.

"Cum in me," I begged him desperately. "Please. Edward, _please_..."

He bit my shoulder so hard that I cried out, his last few thrusts were rough as he forced another orgasm from my body. Edward finished with a roar, panting, and puffing as he pushed his face into my stomach afterward. It was still sticky from pleasuring me earlier. His breath rolled across my skin in hot waves.

"Did you miss me?" I asked in a silly voice after a few minutes. He laughed happily and kissed my belly button.

"Obviously I didn't get my point across with last performance. Shall we take that from the top?" He teased me, kissing down my stomach. I pushed my legs together tightly.

"Nooo... Too much," I drew out, now ticklish. He laughed, coming to lay eye level with me on the bed. "Oh, hi there. There you are."

"Hi," he grinned then stroked my cheek lightly.

"I can't believe you exist," I told him, a little overwhelmed all of a sudden.

"Of _course_ I exist. I was made _just_ for you," he replied, going back to his smooth ways, running his finger over my nose. Lightly, Edward brushed it along my lips.

"Is that so?" I said a bit sarcastically.

"Yup. I didn't know it until the ides of October, though. It was quite a shock, but I was delighted to find out," he said a bit dramatically, going fully to his utterly charming and in control self. He was showing out for me.

"You are such a try hard. We met the fourteenth," I laughed.

"Exactly."

"It took you a day?" I was unconvinced. "Ides would be the fifteenth," I pointed out.

"Oh… actually, I knew before I opened the front door that you owned me completely," he joked.

I shook my head. "You are so full of it, Eddie."

He brought his right hand up. "Cross my heart. The first moment I saw you out the window, I knew all I ever wanted to be in this life was completely yours. I wasn't looking for you, so it was a surprise. But, I'm terrible at these sort of things. So, it's probably a good thing you came to me. I'm too daft to find you on my own otherwise. You had to be practically gift wrapped for me."

He could be so dramatic and romantic. "You act as if it was fate."

"Do you know how many interviews I turn down weekly now? Photoshoots? How many times I turned yours down in particular? Three times. They had been begging me for months. I only agreed because I got to look at the photographers and you were the only one I liked. And only because I found your stuff online when I was researching everyone on the list. Because I'm picky as fuck. And they tried to talk me out of _you_. You were the only reason I agreed, Bella. I told them if you didn't do it, then I wouldn't do it at all. Honestly, I was just going to tell them to forget it. Zafrina pushed me. I knew nothing about you besides your pictures from your online gallery. None of which are of you, by the way. So I had no idea what I was really in for."

"So, you're saying you unsuccessfully stalked me before," I teased him.

"No," he laughed. "Just your gallery. You don't have any photos of yourself on your business stuff, and I didn't do that much research because gender didn't matter to me. I didn't see any _about_ page. You should change that. People have questions about you."

"Maybe," I said as I smoothed his hair.

"We live on different oceans, doing very different things in very different lives. Everything had to be right to bring you to my door. If it's not fate, I'm not going to waste the gift I've been given. I don't know if I've done anything to deserve you, but I'm going to do everything in my power to be the kind of man you want in your life."

I couldn't say anything, the air sucked from my lungs. I pressed my face into his chest. He held me to him, sweet and gentle. For the second time in a day, Edward had made me speechless.

 **Touch him like Peggy Carter…**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	28. Episode 28

**Trigger warnings for mentions of death and mourning:**

 **Chapter Twenty-eight-**

I woke up confused. We had gone to bed very early in the night, and it was just before dawn. I wriggled out of Edward's grasp to go to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my hair, examining my nude body in the mirror.

I thought about the differences in my body and myself in that exact moment compared to just five years before. I was healthier, more muscular, at least. I had gotten comfortable and stopped working out by that point in my marriage. But I was always rather small. My face was the same besides a couple of lines around my lips. I had a couple of silver hairs at the base of my neck. I liked them, though. Five years before I was happy, mostly. No marriage is perfect, but I loved him desperately. We were trying to get pregnant. I lived in a charming townhouse on the upper East side with my sweet professor. Five years before I woke up early and made my husband steak and eggs for breakfast in bed and cheesecake to eat at his mother's house for his birthday party. Aiden told me he was blissfully happy. I wondered how much more stress they put on his poor broken heart. What fatty meal was the final straw, ripping the pinprick hole entirely apart? I asked myself that a lot actually. _It wasn't my fault_ , I tried to remind myself.

And now I felt contented again... which made me feel absolutely dreadful. If it were just because I had become more financially stable since he had been gone, I might have felt proud. He would have been. But, moving on made me feel guilty. I adored Edward, though. He made me feel so safe and warm. Not wanting to give up on the relationship made it even worse somehow. I felt like I was drowning. I wasn't willing to give up Edward for Aiden.

I was still so angry at all the possibilities lost forever now that Aiden was gone. I was not sure if I would ever get over it. A fire burned in my stomach. But, there were new possibilities with Edward, a million of them all more wonderful than the last.

If I were being honest with myself, I knew this relationship was healthier than my marriage. Aiden could be cold, distant, and quietly manipulative. Edward was warm, loving, openly affectionate. I still didn't feel equal to Edward, just as I never did to Aiden, but it was different. The way he looked at me made me feel worshipped. I wanted to feel adored by him. He made me feel as if I almost deserved it.

I sat on the edge of the bathtub and cried, covering my face with both my hands because I couldn't bear to look at myself anymore. I wasn't sure how long I was there in that bathroom alone. I felt the cotton bathrobe wrap around me before I realized Edward was there. I hugged my face into his bare stomach, and he stroked my hair softly.

When I had finally stopped, he pulled away just to turn on the shower. "Let's get washed up, okay? We'll pick up some flowers on the way, yeah?"

"Yeah," I nodded a bit numbly.

"Then we can do whatever you need to." He helped me to my feet. "I wish you had told me so I could have made sure to be here for you. I would have moved heaven and earth to not let you feel this way alone."

"You shouldn't have to go through this," I mumbled quietly. "It's not your problem to deal with."

"Well, that's your opinion, love. It's wrong and stupidly self-sacrificing, but you are entitled to it, I suppose." He didn't look at me as he checked the temperature of the water.

I scoffed at his biting tone. "We've been together a month, Eddie. Just a month."

"That doesn't change the fact that I want to be here for you, whether you think you need the support or not. Which you do, by the way. That doesn't make you less strong or capable," he reminded me. "You don't have to be the stoic one all the time."

I chewed on my thumb a little. "Stoic? That's a nice way of saying kind of a cold bitch."

"Don't do that." He pulled my thumb away from my mouth and brought it up to his to kiss. "It's okay to be sad. You're not a bitch. You're calm and collected, and that's good, but not at the cost of your mental health. Don't keep things like this to yourself. I want to know everything." He held my face sweetly, kissing my forehead. "And I know this is a serious moment, but I need you to know that when you cry you stick your bottom lip out and it's stupidly cute. It gives me _feels_ ," Edward said against my skin. I giggled a little, pressing my face against his. "Something is wrong with me. I'm sorry." He hugged me.

"No, you're the best."

He washed my hair and scrubbed my skin clean. After the shower, Edward brushed my hair and put lotion on my back and legs, taking the bottle from my hands without a word so he could do it while I did my arms and stomach. He knew how to pamper me well.

The morning was gray and quiet. The cemetery was in Queens, a short subway ride from my apartment and his parent's house. The clouds were so thick in the sky that it blotted out the sun completely, mirroring my mood. I felt like there was a weight on my chest, pulling me down to the ground.

With a bunch of orange flowers clutched in my tight fist, I entered the old Jewish graveyard. It was a tree covered space in the center of the busy city. It was nine in the morning, still very early in the day. The ground was hard with frost, and the grass crunched under my feet. Edward had his hand on the small of my back, silent as he let me lead the way.

Aiden's stone was simple. Doctor Aiden Levi Zucker. Husband and Son. And it had a big blue star of David on it. He would have hated it. _Hated_. He wanted to be cremated and thrown somewhere interesting. He also wouldn't want to upset his mother. There was a stone bench in front of his spot, the area well cared for with fresh flowers already littering his grave. I laid my bundle on the center. His family came often, especially his mother.

"Is it okay if I have a few minutes?" I asked.

"Of course, darling. I'll walk around a little." He kissed my temple. "Let me know if you need anything."

I sat down on the bench as I watched him move along the edge of the path underneath the trees.

"You're not there. I can't talk to you. You can't hear me anymore," I said to the ground. "Goddammit. I wasn't ready. I'm never ready. Why? I thought I would be better this year. But, you're still not here."

I picked at the edge of my boots, feeling tears well up in my eyes again. Edward had picked up a small package of tissues when we got the flowers. I pulled one from the pack in my jacket pocket and wiped my snotty nose.

"God, this is sexy," I mumbled at my boogers. "Am I ever not going to feel like this?" I asked to the air. "I am so fucking angry. We were just getting started, Doc. It wasn't enough. We had things we needed to work on. We had things we were going to do. Is just everyone going to be ripped away from me? What did I do to deserve that, huh?"

"Oh, honey, you didn't do anything," a soft familiar voice said from behind me as her arm went around my shoulder. Esther, Aiden's mother, pulled me into a hug. "No one deserves that, baby. It's not your fault. It's no one's fault. It's God's will."

I cried into her big fake fur coat, "I miss him so much."

Esther was a tiny woman, at least an inch shorter than I was. She overcompensated with big puffy strawberry blond hair and very high heels. She always wore lots of gold jewelry and bright clothes, making herself seem bigger than she really was. It was probably a good thing she came with warning colors because she could be a handful.

"I do, too, baby. I know," she soothed me, her long red fake nails brushing through my hair. She held me for a few moments in silence while I cried.

"I'm sorry I didn't call," I sobbed out finally. "It just hurts, and I'm coward."

She took my chin sharply. "There is nothing you need to apologize for. You're not a coward."

"I should have called-" Esther tapped a perfectly manicured nail on my nose, stopping me from continuing.

"No," she said sharply as if I was her toy poodle, Dixie. She treated all her family like that, though. At least she was a loving and kind woman, if not a little odd. "We will not have any of that. It's his birthday. He wouldn't have liked it. It's a happy day. We celebrate today."

"He's not here though."

"Yes, he is." She pressed her hand over my heart. "Don't you feel him? I do. All the time. He's watching us all the time."

I shook my head, rubbing my cheek with my fist clenched tissue. "I don't think that's how that works. And, if he's here, then he needs to give me a sign. Maybe some directions. I've been kind of lost without him."

It began to snow, the sky filling with big thick white flakes. The world instantly became a little quieter. I looked up sharply, a bunch of fat snowflakes falling onto my face.

Esther held both of her hands up. "There you go."

"It's been threatening snow for weeks," I told her with a quiet laugh, wiping my face again.

"And he saved it for his birthday just for you."

"Your son does not control the weather now. He couldn't even control the thermostat," I teased her kindly. She smiled knowingly.

"I'm sure he has some kind of pull. He was a good boy. Now, have you eaten? You can come to the house, and I'll cook for you."

"I'm not alone," I said honestly. I looked up and caught Edward's eye from across the cemetery. He was watching as he strolled under the trees from afar. Even from this distance, I could see his concern and curiosity.

"I see." She looked up to see who I was looking at. Esther caught on right away. "Is that your new young man?"

"Yes, it is."

"He's very tall," she said in her thick New York accent. "I've seen shorter trees."

I laughed as I tore at the Kleenex in my hand. "Yeah. He is quite tall. Someone needs to be able to reach the top shelf."

"Come here, young man!" She shouted at him. I brought my hand up to my eyes, rubbing them deeply with a smirk on my tear-stained face.

Edward made his way back towards us. The snow was clumping on the ground already. It had been so cold for a couple of weeks by then. I could see the flakes gathering around the edges of his beanie, his nose bright pink.

"He's so handsome," she said in a whisper to me as he came closer into view.

"He is," I agreed, smiling at him. He smiled back. When he was close enough, about ten feet away, I said, "Mrs. Esther Zucker, this is Edward Cullen."

"Hello, Edward. I'm Aiden's mother," she said, offering his hand in greeting. He took it, shaking it gently while clasping it warmly in both of his hands.

"Hello, Mrs. Zucker. It's nice to meet you. Bella has said very kind things about you."

"He's foreign!" She said in loud surprise, making me snicker. "Are you British?"

"I'm from Australia," he said a bit awkwardly. "My dad is Scottish, and my mum is English, though, so I do have a funny accent."

"Are you Jewish?" She asked him very seriously. Esther was blunt like a hammer. She had asked me the very same thing within moments of meeting her for the first time, too. She did it to any of her family's new romantic partners, in fact. It had become a running joke among the younger Zuckers.

He looked at me in a panic and looked back at her before he answered, "um... No, ma'am."

"No? That's okay. Neither is she. We'll take you anyway." She took his arm before offering me her hand to stand from the bench. "We'll get you two some lunch."

"We've not even had breakfast yet," he told her honestly.

"What? No, that's not acceptable. We can fix that, though. Come on. You two are coming to the house right now." She patted his hand. Pulling me along, she gave us no room to argue with her. When I stood, I realized that Aiden's cousin was standing silently behind us.

"Hey! What are you doing back there?" I went to hug her tightly. Ash held me close, her and I about the same height since I was in heeled boots. She was dressed very sharply in a long black coat and a slick silver scarf.

"I offered to drive Aunt Esther. How are you doing?" She asked quietly. "You look so good!" Ash said more warmly, holding me back at arm's length.

"I look terrible, but I'm actually doing really well. I love your coat," I complimented her. "Edward, this is Ash. Aiden's cousin. They were really close."

"He was my best friend," she said a little sadly. "We lived on the same street growing up. He'd love this weather," she commented, holding her hand out for him to shake.

"He'd love it inside." Esther pointed towards the gates. "Shall we?"

We rode in Ash's small car in the backseat to Aiden's childhood home. It was a sweet little house in Flushing just past a big beautiful Hindu Temple and the Buddhist center. It was a very quick ride, and he held my hand my entire time.

"Dr. Zucker is at the hospital right now," Esther explained as we came walking up the driveway. Edward was far too big for the short front door frame and had to bend over a good foot. It was an old house meant for smaller people.

"Aiden's father," I explained to him. "He is a pediatric oncologist. Is he ever going to retire?" I asked my former mother in law.

"Probably not. You know how much he loves his work. He'll be home later this afternoon." She took our coats and led us into her kitchen through the living room. There was already food covering the counters and table, all on trays and wrapped in plastic wrap.

"Esther, what did you do?" I looked over everything in awe.

"Everyone is coming over today, and then they're coming over on Thursday for Thanksgiving as well. I'm sure someone will show up on Wednesday. They always do. You have to be prepared for guests. Let me start some coffee. Do you want coffee? Have you ever eaten Jewish food, Edward?" Esther said, going into her hostess mode.

I imagined this is what bringing a date home to meet my mother would be like, but even more awkward somehow.

"I'd love coffee. No, ma'am. I don't think I've ever had the chance," he answered politely.

Esther came to my side to squeeze a handful of my fat. "You are too thin. You're not eating enough. Have you lost weight?"

"I've gained ten pounds actually. I've been lifting weights." I raised my chin up. "Muscle is leaner than fat."

"Auntie, leave her alone. She looks great," Ash defended me as she went to the fridge to get an iced coffee drink.

"She does, but she's _so_ tiny. Doesn't lifting weights make you bulky? Give me a muscle. Show me your arm." She shoved up my sleeve and felt my forearm. "Oh! You are very muscular. Have you two been going to the gym together? You both seem very healthy," she directed her question towards Edward.

"We have worked out together, but I actually live in Los Angeles," Edward told her as he took the seat that she offered him at the dinner table. "So, it's not every day."

"Los Angeles! How exciting. How on earth did you two meet?" She asked loudly before more quietly turning to me. "Sweetie, get your gentleman some food. You know where everything is," she told me before sitting herself down at the kitchen table. "How long have you been dating?"

"She doesn't have to get me anything." He looked at me like a deer in headlights that just realized how much trouble he was in for the rest of the day.

"I don't mind," I assured him, trying to peek through the plastic wrap and Tupperware. "Let's see, it looks like we have some plain and everything bagels. So I'm sure there are cream cheese and lox."

"And, onions and capers, too. Or, jelly if you like it sweet," Esther added, ever the perfect host. "If I had known you hadn't had breakfast, I would have made you some blueberry blintz. Those are Bella's favorite."

"I think you have enough already cooked," I teased her. "It looks like there is also sufganiyot. It's a Jewish doughnut will jelly. Strawberry?" I asked. The jelly seemed really dark red. "Or Raspberry?"

"I did them with some cranberry jelly. I used your recipe you gave me that Aiden loved so much," she answered. Ash came over and snatched one of the sugar covered pastries up from the tray.

"Yes, please," I picked one up and put it in my mouth. It just melted away. "Oh, my _God_."

"Language," Esther corrected.

"Goodness. Oh, my goodness. It's superb, Esther," I smirked at my mother in law. She knew I wasn't religious, but I always respected her. "Bagel or doughnut?" I asked an overwhelmed Edward.

"Just get him both dear, so he can try them," Esther went to make the coffee. "You didn't say how you met or how long you've been dating?" She reminded him. She brought him a mug to mix his own sugar and creamer into it. Ash put the milk the table for everyone to use.

"We've been together just a month now," he finally answered her.

"Oh, so it just started. I see. I wondered why I haven't heard about you yet, but that makes sense." She patted his hand. "I'm glad she didn't wait too long."

"Shouldn't it bother you that I'm bringing a new man to your home on your son's birthday?" I asked her, my arms crossed over my chest.

"No, baby. It's fantastic. Now, how did you meet?" She persisted. Esther wasn't going to give up until she knew everything she wanted to.

"I was hired to take his picture for one of the magazines that I work for. Vaudevillian. I flew to LA and got to stay with him for a week, and we hit it off right away," I explained quickly, leaving out a few details but that was the best most basic answer. "Edward is an actor."

"Oh! How interesting! Well, that makes sense, too. She has so many friends who are performers and artists." She patted my back but was speaking to Edward as she brought me a mug of coffee. She already knew how I liked it, making it without me having to ask.

I toasted a bagel and put some cream cheese on it with some lox along with some of the fluffy sufganiyot. There was no use arguing with her over food. And, Edward would be happy to try anything I gave him. Esther might have met a belly she could never completely fill. I sat beside him, taking one half of the bagel for myself. He was going to have to pace himself, at least.

"Thank you," he told me, warmly, rubbing my shoulder.

"What have you been in?" Ash asked Edward from her spot on the other side of the table. "I thought you looked familiar, but I thought you might just be one of her friends that I've seen before. I'm sorry if that's rude."

"No, it's fine. I'm kind of just starting out, really. I've only been in a couple of bigger movies so far. Last year I was in Night Hunter, and this year, I was in a movie called Golden Spy. I'm more of a voice actor, though. I've done a few cartoons and video games."

"That's so fascinating!" Esther said, clearly not seeing or even hearing about either of those movies. Golden Spy was actually number one at the box office in the early spring for a couple of weeks. But she wasn't really up on pop culture. She was not a huge movie fan. She was obsessed with game shows.

"I saw Night Hunter in the theater with my wife," Ash said thoughtfully, trying to remember his face. "She loves those killer thriller type movies. Who were you in it?"

He looked a little embarrassed. "I was the one who got his head shot off about halfway through."

"Oh... _yeah._.." She nodded her head, chewing on her second doughnut. "Yeah, I remember you. That's cool! That scene was so gross, though."

"He was just training for a movie the past couple of weeks," I informed them, trying to take some of the conversation on for him. "He's going to be a henchmen with a name next month. He gets to kill Jodie Foster."

"Yes. Henchmen with a name," he chuckled, rubbing his forehead. "Yeah. I'm pretty excited. It's the biggest part I've had where people actually see my face. I'm a little nervous."

"Everyone might not know your face, but everyone will know your voice soon enough." I looked up at him with a small smile, rubbing his thigh gently.

He leaned his forehead into mine for a brief second. "You have far too much faith in my abilities, darling."

I looked over to Esther. I knew how to win her heart. "He's being modest. He has a Grammy." I glanced back at him. "I've been reading that your work in _Beyond the Hollow_ is in the running for an Emmy. _Beyond the Hollow_ is a cartoon series," I explained to my mother in law.

"I know that one! Claire watches it!" She said more excitedly. "She made me watch it with her on her tablet."

I took his hand and squeezed it. "It's just a matter of time before you get an Emmy for your voice work. Your Disney Pixar movie will undoubtedly be nominated for some sort of Oscar. At the very least in the animated category. We just need to get you on Broadway next, and you're halfway to your EGOT." His cheeks got more and more red as I egged him on.

"I need you to understand how terrible you are for my ego. Just awful. I am going to be a beast if you don't stop. Just..." He used his hands to make the motion of a balloon popping around his head.

"Nah," I laughed happily at his sweet embarrassment. "You need the encouragement."

We chatted for a couple more hours around the table before Esther had me help her start getting dinner ready. She was making brisket and roasted potatoes, carrots and Brussels sprouts. Ash had to go to pick up her wife from work and then her mother to bring back to the house. Esther kept stuffing Edward with food, and he was just happy to shove all of it into his face. She was going to feed him half the kitchen.

I stood in the doorway, watching the two of them gossip like they were old friends over a tray of cookies. It made me smile.

"You should do a video on Jewish food," I told Edward. "Maybe for Hanukkah," I said thoughtfully. "I don't know if we could do it before then," I thought out loud before turning to Esther. "He makes videos for the internet. Like the ones that you see on Facebook. That's how he got started, doing online stuff. He does a lot of food videos."

"Do you cook?" She said excitedly. She loved those top-down cooking videos. It's almost all she ever posted beside family pictures online.

"No, no," he shook his head vigorously. "I just eat. I review it. Try new foods," he explained. "Bella is going to try to teach me, though. I have zero faith in my skills, but if anyone could teach me..."

"You'll be cooking in no time. She's an outstanding chef. She can even keep up with me," my mother in law said proudly.

The front door opened and I turned to see my father in law coming in from the snow. He had a full head of stark white hair and big bushy eyebrows with a sharp nose. He was a slight man, just like his son. He wasn't expecting to see me there but opened up his arms instantly.

"My beautiful daughter!" He came and kissed me on each cheek, pulling me into a hug. "You are a lovely woman. So pretty. And such a nice smile. Oh, I can't get over it, every time I see you. How are you, my dear?" He squeezed my hands. He spoke as fast as Esther did. Maybe faster.

"I've been terrific. Things are going very well," I answered. "It's good to see you again, Jonah."

He took my face in his hands. "We were worried we wouldn't see you."

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm still dealing with a lot of emotions, and sometimes I don't handle it very well. I forget how much I need the people I love around me," I replied softly.

"And we do love you. Very much. We're always here," he assured me. Finally, Dr. Zucker came into the kitchen. He looked at my boyfriend. "Who are you?"

"This is Edward. He's Bella's new gentleman," Esther was far too happy to explain. She was already in love with him.

"I really like the term gentleman," I told Edward honestly. "I am too old for a boyfriend."

"No, you're not," he shook his head, standing from the table so he could shake the good doctor's hand. "Hello, sir. Nice to meet you."

Jonah looked him up and down, taking him in for a full minute. "Aren't you a tall one? You don't buy your clothes at Penny's."

He seemed a little taken aback. "No, not usually. I have a lot of stuff tailored to me. A lot of special ordered stuff."

"He's twice your size," Jonah told me, pointing between us.

"No. He is one and a third of my size. I'm not a midget. Mrs. Esther is an inch shorter than me without the hair," I reminded him. "Make fun of her."

"No. I can't make fun of my wife."

I snorted, "that's a lie."

He ignored me. "Why don't you come to help me, young man? I need to bring some things in from the car."

"Yes, sir," Edward hurriedly agreed and followed the old man inside. Esther stood from the table to fidget over food.

"I hope he's not giving him the talk. It's kind of late for that," I smirked at her as I watched them go out the front door. Edward was so eager to please.

"I'm sure it'll be fine. He seems like a nice man. I like him," she told me over her shoulder.

"He is. I like him, too," I agreed with her.

"Are you going to move to Los Angeles?" She asked out of nowhere.

"Uh, I don't know," I answered her honestly. "It's kind of early to think about that."

"I think it would be good for you. But, I would miss you something fierce. But, I think you need some sunshine," she insisted firmly. "That's just what I think. You're a little pale."

"I'm surprised you feel that way. It's only been a month, Esther. He's just met Alice and y'all. I'm not sure what's in our future. He's going to be busy soon."

"So he'll need a good woman to help him."

"He might be too busy for me, though. And I'd like to have my own career. It's just started going somewhere."

"You can do both. You're a strong, capable woman. I've been meaning to ask you something. We're doing something for the temple. An auction. Would you like to donate some of your work for it?" She asked, stirring a pot of soup. She already knew the answer to that. I would never tell her no.

"Sure. Just look at my online store and tell me what you like. There is a link to it on my Facebook page. Just show me, and I'll order it. I'll have it shipped here. Or, if you want I can offer a couple of thirty-minute photo sessions."

"Perfect, dear. I'll look later and tell you what I decide."

Edward and Jonah were outside for a long while. When they came in, they were chatting and smiling. Jonah went into the kitchen to get something to eat while Edward stopped in the hallway and looked at one of the wedding pictures that hung on the wall. His face became serious and a little sad. He forced a smile when he saw me, though.

"He looks really happy," he commented quietly when I came to stand beside him. Aiden was beside me, laughing and holding my hand up into the air. Bubbles were being blown all around us. Our wedding day.

"I look terrified. It's a good picture of him, though." I touched the picture's face. I showed him another photo on the wall. "I like this one better. We were on our honeymoon in Mexico, on the beach. You can't tell it in this photo, but I have the worst rash on my back. I was miserable the entire time. Still, I have no idea why I had a rash."

"Oh no," he rubbed my back sweetly. It tingled with the memory.

I walked him into the living room where there was another picture on the wall of just Aiden. "This is about a month before he died. He looks like a small straight Anderson Cooper," I laughed, rubbing the back of my neck as I thought about it. He hated being told that, but I wasn't the first. We teased him all the time.

"Are you doing okay?" Edward asked me quietly, so only I could hear.

"Yeah. Thank you for being here today and being so wonderful," I told him, hugging him. He kissed the top of my head lightly.

"Young man, do you like beer?" Dr. Zucker asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, sir."

"They like you," I said in a whisper.

"Good," he replied.

An hour later Aiden's sister Helena arrived with her husband Mike, their thirteen-year-old daughter Claire in tow. My niece screamed when she saw me, running past her mom and dad to hug me as I stood in the doorway of the kitchen again.

"Aunt Bella!" She attacked me.

"Hey, girly!" I hugged tightly, squeezing her. "I missed you."

"I missed you, too." She was already taller than me at thirteen by a couple of inches.

"Have you been using your birthday gifts I got you?" I asked, smoothing her curly brown hair behind her ear. She was a pretty little thing, awkward but in a cute way. Her teeth still seemed too big for her face, but she was still growing into them.

"She's been using them every day," Helena complained to me as she gave me a hug. Mike went straight to the fridge for a beer.

"Mommy made me wipe it off before we came," Claire whined. "She said it looked bad."

"That because you don't know what you're doing yet," Helena told her quickly.

"I have my makeup bag in my purse. I can teach you how to do some subtle looks your mom will like," I told her sweetly, brushing her bushy brown hair out of her eyes on the other side. She was going to be very lovely.

"Yas!" She hopped up once. Then she did a little dance from a game I had seen Edward play, but I couldn't remember which.

"After dinner," Helena told her daughter. "It looks like Grandma is almost done," she said as she came into the kitchen. Jonah and Mike had gone into the living room to turn on the television to ESPN. "Go wash your hands," she told Claire.

"Yes, ma'am," she mumbled, stomping off from the center of the living room to the bathroom. Ash, her wife, and Aiden's Aunt Minnie on his Father's side all came in from the cold. The house was filled with people. It was so familiar and comforting.

"Helena, come meet Bella's new gentleman, Edward," Esther said from the stove, waving dramatically with her wooden spoon. She almost knocked her daughter in the face with it. Helena dodged, used to it, and moved on like it never happened.

"Hi!" She shook Edward's hand as she came over. "I know you. Have we met before?"

"Probably haven't met," I answered her. I hugged Minnie who came shuffling into the kitchen to help her sister in law cook. She put on an apron, too deaf to bother much with wordy greetings. She just patted everyone on the back. She didn't like her hearing aids and rarely turned them on. "I'm telling you, gentleman is the way to go," I told Edward with a smirk.

"Really? Are you sure we haven't met?" Helena asked again, shaking her head. She looked at me. "Maybe at one of those parties you used to have? Those were so much fun."

The house was starting to be chaos like a proper birthday party. Everything was so loud.

"Maybe you saw him on the Facebook, dear," Esther said, not at all explaining herself. That could be so broad. I opened my mouth to clarify, but I felt a hand on my back.

Claire had crept up behind me. "Can I look at your makeup bag?" She asked, hopefully.

"Go get my purse. It's under the table," I informed her. "Just to look at right now. I'll do it after dinner. Don't make a mess."

"Okay!" Claire was halfway into the kitchen when she stopped, staring wide-eyed at Edward with her fists balled to her sides. She then let out a wild, top of her lungs, scream that only a teenager could let out. Even Minnie turned around in shock.

"What the hell?" Mike said from the living room.

"OH, MY GOD! You're Eddie! Mommy! No way! Oh, my god, oh my god, oh my god! Why are you in my grandma's kitchen!?" She shouted at him at full force before stopping suddenly. "Wait, you are Eddie, right?"

"His name is Edward, dear," her grandmother answered. "He's Aunt Bella's friend. And don't use the Lord's name in vain, please. It's not nice."

Claire threw herself at him, hugging his neck tightly even before Esther stopped talking. She almost knocked over a chair. It skittered across the tiles and made a screeching noise as it slid.

"Wow," Edward laughed as he hugged her back, timidly. He patted her back lightly.

"I watch all your videos! Every single day after school! Can I take a picture?" She said in a high pitched blur of words. "I love you so much."

He actually blushed, but he was such a good sport. "Yeah, of course. I don't mind."

She pulled her phone out and took a picture of him so quickly it was almost shocking. He was good at it though, immediately throwing up a big smile. When she saw the results, she hopped up and down.

"See, I was expecting more of that," I said to Edward, pointing at Claire.

"I _told_ you, Mommy, that Aunt Bella was on YouTube!" The young girl said with a satisfied expression. "She said it was probably not you. How many people are named Bella Swan, though? Um, basically no one."

"She must have not actually watched the videos. But that's okay," I smirked. I winked at Helena, who just shook her head and rolled her eyes. "You know, anyone can be on YouTube. I'm pretty sure I'm in probably a few other videos somewhere for something. Probably for CfA. I have some of me playing and singing, I bet."

"I posted my favorite video that I've made with your aunt so far just today," Edward told the girl with a sneaky sweet little smile. "Do you know which?" He asked me. It probably just posted and I hadn't looked at my phone at all that day.

"The cake place? Or maybe the Hawaiian pancakes and chicken? I don't know. They were all fun," I thought out loud. "My favorite is the Halloween one, I think. Maybe. Of the ones I've made with you, I mean."

"The spicy wing flight. Your aunt was _so_ mean to me," he said in fake hurt. I gasped in mock horror.

"He's such a baby," I said to her in my defense.

"Are you dating him?" Claire asked me, bluntly. "In the videos, it looks like you're dating. The fandom isn't sure."

"You can tell the _fandom_ we are," he said the word very sarcastically. "If that's okay with you, miss," Edward replied to her. She threw her hands in the air, did a little dance, and ran off to tell her friends of the latest adventures at her grandma's house. I had officially become the coolest aunt.

After dinner, I sat on the living room floor with Claire, all of the makeup I had with me spread out all over the ground around us. Edward was holding a conversation with Ash and Mike about soccer, Jonah asleep in his chair and snoring lightly. I delicately showed my niece how to put on eyeshadow.

"Your aunt has done my makeup too, you know," Edward interjected suddenly.

"Really?" She asked.

"I gave him fake eyelashes and everything," I said as I put on mascara on her eyelashes. "He looked very pretty."

She laughed, "why?"

"I lost a bet, and I had to do it for a video. And I did look fetching. Purple is my shade. You'll see that one soon enough."

She giggled in pleasure. He winked at me before going back to talk about sports. Claire pulled the attention back to her, asking if she could do my makeup. I, of course, let her. Luckily, I had makeup remover with me as well.

 **I have worked on this chapter for months and wept every time I worked on it. Every. Single. Time.**

 **How are you doing? Are you okay?**

 **I might actually be in love with this Edward.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	29. Episode 29

**Chapter twenty-nine-**

It was late when we finally left the Zucker's house with a tremendous amount of food. I got hugs from everyone, as did Edward who they were already acting like was part of the family. The snow was coming down slowly, but there was at least an inch on the ground. It was just a short subway ride to the apartment, so we decided to go there first. We couldn't keep all that food at the hotel.

We were alone on the subway train except for an ancient Chinese woman with a neon pink suitcase and a big pink puffy jacket to match. Our leftovers sat beside us in the quiet car with only the sounds of the train echoing around us. My thoughts began to build up in my head.

"Was that too much?" I asked Edward quietly.

"What? It was an overall, very nice day. Very wholesome. I gained ten pounds, I think." He rubbed his aching belly. "They seem lovely. They love you very much and only want you to be happy."

"Thank you." I hugged him. "For today. I didn't even ask. It all just kind of happened."

"Did you get what you needed?"

I considered his question for a moment as the woman got off at her stop through the door beside me.

"I think so. I feel better than I did this morning. This isn't how you wanted to spend your vacation, though, I'd imagine."

Edward shook his head in disagreement. "It's exactly how I wanted to spend it. With you."

We didn't say anything else the rest of the ride and walk home.

"Food," I called when I opened the front door to the apartment. Alice's jacket and umbrella were hanging up by the door, dripping with melting snow.

"What kind?" Alice shouted from the back. Patty meowed in chorus with her.

"Esther cooked for Aiden's birthday."

She came padding down the hallway in her dinosaur footie pajamas eagerly. "Is there matzo balls?"

"Yup. And she gave me a whole loaf of homemade challah. Brisket. There are a few kinds of cookies. Apple cake with honey frosting. You know how she does."

"Fuck yes. I was about to order soup." She took the bag from me. I followed her into the kitchen to put the rest of the stuff away. "Are you going to practice tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I need to. Would you mind bringing my gear with you so that I don't have to haul it to the hotel and back?"

"Sure. I'm going to take a Lyft anyway. I have a half off code," she said as heated the soup up in the microwave. "Put it on your bed so I know that I'm taking the right stuff."

"Okay. Thanks."

I packed my practice clothes and shoes in a gym bag and put it on the bed. I picked up the case for my banjo from under the bed, placing it on the mattress as well. Edward was quiet as he watched me from his spot on the couch, right in the middle.

"Will you play for me?" He asked as I picked the instrument up from the stand.

I put the strap around my neck and began to play the song I had been practicing for two weeks. It wasn't a hard song. _The Rainbow Connection_ was a classic and probably one every nerd with a banjo learned along with that song from Deliverance. His eyes were glued to me as I played, and his smile grew wide when I began to sing along as well. I strummed lazily, my fingers dancing over the strings. It wasn't a loud song, slow and winding.

Alice clapped from the kitchen when I was done. She had heard it a thousand times already. I rolled my eyes hard.

"It is _filthy_ just how wildly talented you are. You should be the one going on Broadway," he told me as I put the instrument away.

"You know that's why she came here, right? She wanted to be in the theater," Alice said from the doorway with her hot bowl of soup in her hands. She blew on it, making the steam curl away from her lips.

"That's why a lot of people move here, and like most, I wasn't good enough," I said as I closed the case. "It wasn't for me, anyway. I was just too young to know that at the time."

"I don't know. I think you'd be great," Edward said sweetly. "I think you could be a star."

"I mostly like being behind the camera," I told them both. "And you two are both intensely biased. One of you wants to sleep with me, and the other is dating me."

Edward snorted. Alice flipped me off before walking off to her room.

The practice was really early in the day, so Edward slept in and met me back at the apartment afterward. I gave him the spare set of keys we had so he could wait for me inside. When I arrived, he had set up a couple of brand new heaters. One in my bedroom and the other in the hallway outside the kitchen, blowing directly into it.

The day before Thanksgiving was a busy cooking day for me. I felt bad that Edward was going to be cooped up with me all day working. I hadn't expected him until later in the evening and meant to be done with all of this way before then.

"Tell me what to do," he said, determined to help. So I sat him down at the tiny table with sweet potatoes and a peeler.

I started off by cutting up a whole chicken and throwing it into my hot cast iron skillet. I put it's backbones and wings the pressure cooker for broth later. I had a list of what to do and checked it off as I went. I chopped a half dozen onions, a full head of celery, three pounds of mushrooms, and peeled close to ten pounds of carrots. I saved the vegetable ends and bits to go into a broth. I would be making both chicken and vegetable stock that day, probably multiple batches of both. It would be going into a few dishes. Whatever I didn't use right away would be used the next day.

I divided what I prepped, some to be cooked sooner, some to be cooked later. When Edward finished the mound of orange potatoes, I gave him green beans to snap. He didn't seem put out by the work, smiling as we chatted and I cooked. He stole as many kisses as he could.

I was going to be making two kinds of stuffing, one with fresh sweet cornbread and the other with the challah that Esther gave me the day before. The first was vegetarian while the latter was not. The stack of baking dishes in my fridge was growing. There were going to be more side dishes than anything else. But, I had to make sure there was enough for everyone to eat.

"So, we're planning to go to your friend's house with all of this before dawn?" He asked, curiously.

"Yup."

"How exactly?"

"With you, it'll be super easy. It's usually a bit much for Alice and me," I grinned at him. "Most of the stuff is already over there," I told him truthfully, waving my little knife around as I spoke, chopping cherries. The juice was dark red and dripping down my fingers from the blade. "Two turkeys, a giant ham. All the cans and stuff for tomorrow. All the bread. Liquor. All the drinks."

"How many people are coming?"

"Demetri invites everyone so who knows. It's going to be a lot of people, but his house is pretty big so he can handle it. They'll come in and out all day after lunch at three, probably."

"Are you the only one cooking for this?"

I laughed, "oh no. People will bring stuff, too. It's just Alice and Demetri don't cook at all. So they just give me money for their part because they don't want to poison people. Demetri's husband does a little, and he's making a couple of things. Mac and cheese and mashed potatoes. Snickerdoodles too, I think."

"I should bring something as well?" He asked.

"No, you're my guest. Besides, you've already put more work into this than Alice." I kissed him on the lips with a smile. "Maybe more than all the Thanksgivings combined, actually."

The apartment was toasty warm, so I was able to wear shorts and a t-shirt while I cooked. By the evening, the whole place smelled of chocolate cake and fresh chocolate chip cookies.

Edward couldn't stop stealing the cookies. Good thing there was six dozen of them.

"I love them so much," he said through a mouthful. I loved kissing the bittersweet chocolate off his soft lips.

It was late when I finally stopped cooking, and we were going to have to get up very early in the morning, so we decided to just stay at the apartment. It was nine in the evening when we were relaxing in my tiny bed. Edward was curled and tangled around me, holding me in his arms with his chest against my back.

"What plans do you have for Christmas?" He asked into the darkness, only the city lights filling the room from the blinds.

"I was probably going to be alone," I replied quietly. "Alice and Rose are going to Texas. Demetri is going to see his in-laws as well."

"I was going to be alone, as well. But, I want to spend Christmas with you. And New Years," he said hopefully.

"I hope you don't want to go to the ball drop in Times Square because I'm not doing that," I told him honestly.

"No," he laughed. "I was actually hoping you could come to spend it in California with me. We could go on that snowy weekend we were talking about. Colorado or Utah. Maybe you could spend three weeks all together?"

"That's so long. I want to, but I may have to work. I've been on a roll, and I don't want it to stop."

"That's fair, but remember while you're there, we can do those videos we were talking about. You can teach me how to cook. And we can do whatever videos you want. I love your ideas, and I think you're amazing in front of the camera. You really could be a star," he spoke into my ear, his breath warming my skin.

"I don't want to use you for money."

"One, you're not. I am. I'm making way more money off this arrangement than you are. You must realize that. And I'm already planning on increasing what you get to match Seth and Tyler if you're going to be so involved. Even though I know you're about to freak out over it."

"I haven't looked at my bank account in a while because I kind of had a little panic attack last time," I told him in a quiet voice. "The amount freaks me out."

"Why? I know not all of it is from the videos you've been doing with me. A lot of it is your store. And the magazines."

"Which is only because you had me on your channel. And because I took your picture."

Edward considered my words for a minute, nuzzling my hair with his nose."That's how Hollywood works though, baby. It's called a break."

"Everything good that has happened in the past two months is because of you!" I kind of snapped. It was a nice phrase, but I said it harshly.

"Everything good that has happened in the past two months is because of your incredible talent, generous soul, and immense patience and fortitude," he said calmly back.

"What if you go away?" I whispered into the darkness. It made me feel so small.

"I'm not."

"You can't say that because it's not true."

"It is true," Edward promised solemnly.

"No," I almost cried, my voice breaking. "It's not. Everyone leaves. No one is immortal. Everyone dies. Everything is always changing. I relied on Aiden for money because I was a stupid child, and because I was an idiot, I was almost homeless _again_. Because we were both terrible with money. I'm not going to make that same mistakes again. I can't be relying on you."

"You're obviously not. Do you really think you're not working when you did that stuff with me? Or that you don't deserve to be rewarded for your work? I'm not going to short change you because you lack the self-confidence to know your worth. And, your pictures are separate from me and speak for themselves. I'm not going to _not_ shout how awesome I think you are and that everyone needs to see your work. Clearly, I'm not the only one who thinks you're a skilled artist. I'm glad I can show people, but they're looking because your art is beautiful, Bella."

"How can you be this good?" I asked him when I rolled over to face him. "You can have anyone. _Anyone_. You are a sexy twenty-four-year-old with literally all the money in the world at this point. Why are you bothering with me?" I begged him, genuinely wanting to know. I didn't understand it.

"I don't know how you can be asking that. I really don't." He was a little exasperated.

"I don't know what I have to give you."

"You don't have to give me anything. That... that's not how any of this works. What you give me is intangible and undefinable and _wonderful_. You are full of love and kindness in a way that makes me want to be a better man just for you."

"Stop it, you're going to make me cry," I mumbled into his chest.

"Please don't be down on yourself anymore. I'm going to argue with you every time until you just accept that I'm right and you're great."

We made very quiet, slow love on my little bed. He was so gentle with me, his large hands massaging away all my worries and stress. I could still taste chocolate on his sweet lips.

In the morning, I woke up first and arranged all the things we were taking with us into a laundry basket and a couple of big boxes. Edward took a quick shower and put on some fresh clothes. I would be getting cleaned up once the food was started at Demetri's.

I had to wake Alice up, her alarm quietly singing away as she slept through it. Crawling into the bed, I sat on her backside as she laid on her stomach. I moved her wild dark shiny black hair away from her face to whisper in her ear, "get up."

"No."

"It's time to go."

"Lay on me," she grunted into her pillow. I adjusted so that my full weight was on top of her. "Yes," she sighed, smashing her face deeper into the pillow. "Don't move."

I wiggled and bounced on top of her. "I need you to carry things."

"It's too early," she complained.

"You can go back to sleep at Demetri's. Just like every year. You know how this works, Al."

Alice whined but didn't move. "I'm comfortable now."

I kneed her in the butt. She just moaned. I sat up on her thighs and slapped her ass as hard I could.

"That's what I'm talking about," she said sleepily with a stupid smile. I smacked her over and over again. She started to giggle, finally rolling and pushing me over. She held me down and put her head on my chest as a pillow. "There. Stop moving. So fucking bony."

"You know," Edward said from the other side of the cracked door. "If I need to give you two a few moments, I can."

"Honk, honk." She squeezed my breast. I grabbed her own and made her squeal. Then we started tickling and swatting at each other. Several connected, skin to skin. "Ow! _Bitch_!"

"Then get up!" I pinched her outer thigh fat. She slapped my ass when I got up. I just wiggled it at her. She threw her thin pillow at me as I went out the door. We flipped each other off before I threw it back at her. "You have drool on your face."

Edward had a curious expression, half bemused and embarrassed with a tiny grin on his face. "You two are fun," he finally said. "You have an interesting relationship."

"Good thing you came along. We had a marriage pact at forty-five," I teased.

He jokingly thought about it for a minute. "I'm not sure either of you would be too unhappy about that."

"Oh, no. Al is the love of my life. We'd have beautiful, weird blond hair tanned babies with one blue eye and one brown," I said, doe-eyed. "She's a natural blond, you know. Our children would be strange but cute."

"I don't think that's how that works," he said in a goofy tone, pretending to think about it slowly again. He hummed for a second. "I'm fairly certain someone is missing something essential to the process. Something important."

"Like what?" I asked stupidly as I smoothed my hand over the front of his jeans. He made a little O-face in surprise before recovering very quickly.

"If you would like I can show you later," he mumbled in a deep voice.

"Oh, really?" I teased, kissing along his jaw.

"Mm, yes. I'm even willing to dedicate my entire day tomorrow to showing you if you're interested," he said charmingly. He was starting to become harder at my stroking through his jeans.

" _Ohhhh_..." I drew out stupidly again. "I think I might know what we're doing wrong now. See, I told her we needed that strap-on."

Edward laughed loudly, putting his hands on his hips. His face was hot red. "I'm not going to be a pervert. I'm not going to be goaded into it. I'm not."

"Damn. Why not?" I pouted. "I'm trying so hard."

"You shouldn't encourage these thoughts and behaviors."

I grinned wickedly. "You're already going to spend all day thinking about it now. Why shouldn't I encourage it?"

"And, what exactly do you think I'm going to be thinking about? Because I have no earthly idea what you're talking about," Edward said with his chin in the air. "I am a good boy."

I leaned up on my toes and whispered softly, " _please_. You're going to be thinking about me, and my cute little bestie all confused in bed with all the fun toys we could possibly play with."

"Wicked, wicked, woman." He took my face and kissed me. "That is... just. I'm- I'm at a loss for words. Why do you do this to me? How?"

"Because it's fun. And, it's because all the blood is in your cock instead of your brain," I said with pleasure as I groped him through his clothes. He obviously loved it.

"Wouldn't it upset you if I thought that?" He said in a small voice.

"Obviously not," I snickered.

"Do you... think about her... and you..." He was a bit breathless and wide innocent eyed.

I kissed him slowly before I answered, "sometimes." I left my tone ambiguous to mess with him further. "Is that okay?"

"Oh, oh... Yeah, um... Yes, of course. I'm just surprised. I didn't- I mean, that you think about things like that. I mean, obviously you do have those kinds of thoughts but I never... um.. Just Alice? Or, other ladies as well?" Poor Edward was having trouble talking. He said the last sentence very quietly.

"I think about you, too," I joked. He smirked at my answer. "Sometimes, even with her. So, are you asking me if I like to think about fucking other women?" I asked with fake naivete, enjoying his blushing.

"I... I'm not sure how to answer. I want to say yes, but I also don't want to get into trouble," he said to me honestly.

"You're so sweet and innocent," I teased him. "Why would you get in trouble?"

"Dude, she's _so_ gay," Alice shouted from the bathroom.

"Thanks, sweetie. That's helpful," I called back.

"Just trying to speed this along," she mumbled, dressed and ready to go. "I mean, if he's not cool with that, he's going to have a _long_ few days ahead of him."

"Oh... it's not- No. Um, I actually... kind of- I thought, I've kind of already figured it out? From things that we've talked about. Things she's said before. The tattoos. All the rainbows. And, the charity thing Saturday. It's more than fine. I was going to ask, but I didn't know the right way to do so. I'm sorry, I'm so awkward," his words stumbled out. "I figured you were bi, probably. I shouldn't assume anything, though."

"Pan, but close enough," Alice said. I looked at her. "What? You don't care who knows."

"I'm never having sex with you again," I said in a deadpan voice, walking towards the kitchen to get the food.

"Damn, I just outed you on a holiday. There needs to be some family drama. So sensitive," she joked. "I thought he fucking knew already and y'all were being flirty. Damn. Not my fault. Talk to your man. It's too early in the morning for this shit."

"Family drama makes it sound like we're literally incestuous," I pointed out to her. "We're not even legally sisters."

"In college, we used to-" Alice began to tell Edward with an amused smile.

I stopped her with a raised fist. "Don't even think about it."

"You don't know what story I'm about to tell. It could be a good one."

"It doesn't matter which one." I wiggled my fist a couple of inches from her nose. We looked at each with squinted eyes. I bumped it slowly into her nose.

"Now, I want to know," Edward said as he hefted the large laundry basket of food.

"I've got some pictures to show you later," my best friend said evilly. Then she cackled like a Disney villain.

"One of these days I'm going to knock you to the moon," I threatened in a Jersey accent. "To the fucking moon, Alice."

"I'll tell Mama."

"She'd understand," I mumbled in annoyance. "I've definitely seen her pop you one, too."

Alice fell asleep on the ride to Brooklyn with her head on my shoulder. Edward held my hand as I leaned my head onto him.

"Don't be afraid to ask anything you want to know about me. You've been nothing but open with me. I should have really talked about certain things sooner, and I'm sorry I'm so closed off. I just didn't even really think about it, because it's not that big of a deal for me. I was honestly starting to wonder if I was going to be attracted to anyone else at all before I met you."

"I was afraid to upset you or come off as insensitive. I didn't want to push something you weren't ready to talk about. I can understand these things can be hard to express. I would have a hard time telling anyone..." He trailed off.

"I could never accuse you of being insensitive about anything. I want to be with you, so you have to know all of me. I have to trust you when you say I won't scare you away."

"There is nothing that could," he promised.

I smirked a little. "You're taking a huge leap of faith that I'm not a former or future serial killer."

Edward looked pleased with his answer before he even spoke, "I've been reading that most serial killers are men, so statically, I should be fine."

"Oh, you have been reading, have you? No wonder you haven't been sleeping."

He smirked back. "I wanted to see what interested you about it."

"Did you get anything out of it?"

"Humans are bloody savages. I'm glad that I didn't live in the sixties or seventies. And why didn't anyone ever lock their damn front door?" He said in horror. I laughed. "It's interesting but scary. I don't think I could read all the books you do. I'm not sure I can have that in my brain."

"It's not for everyone," I agreed. "It's sweet that you did that, though. You didn't have to."

"I was doing it for research as well. Seth wants to do a series on crime. It's kind of the rage right now."

"Oh, he'd enjoy that," I mused.

"I think you would as well. I was going to ask if you'd like to do an episode with him. Just him, actually."

"Just him?" I asked curiously.

"That's what we've been talking about. It would be a different kind of video. Mainly you two talking about it and then we'd add the visuals in post-production. Expand the channel a little bit. Tyler will have his own shit, too."

"That's a lot of work for you. Are you going to have the time for all that?" I questioned, worried that even more of his time was going to be slipping away from me.

"I'm going to hire some more people next year to start after I visit Sydney in February. A graphics person, a couple more audio-visual people. If it works out, maybe we can really expand the channel. It's what I enjoy doing the most honestly. And I want to keep it going." He squeezed my hand. "Especially if you're there to help me."

"What about movies and television?"

Edward sighed. "I think with the help I can do both. You were right about needing to hire people. I need to give up some of the reins and delegate. I can be more creative that way and focus on the final product more," he explained to me. "I really am thinking about hiring a photographer for the channel, by the way."

"I think that's a good idea."

He glanced toward me and smiled slightly. "Mm, you are my first choice, of course. But, I understand if you don't want to. Your position in my growing media empire is there whenever you want it, though."

"Esther asked me if I was going to move to LA," I said thoughtfully. "I want to help you when I'm there, but I'm not ready for that."

"I could move to New York," he offered.

I shook my head. "Not right now, you couldn't. Your life works better in LA."

"Where does that leave us? Stealing time on the holidays," he said sadly. "You're right. Not right now. But, maybe next year?"

"I can't tell you what to do, but I love your house," I answered.

"I do, too. I don't have to sell it, just get something here. But, the LA house… It can be your home, too, " he said. I was grateful that we arrived at Demetri's place so that I didn't have to respond.

Riley opened the door for us, sleepy and in his pajamas.

"Hi, sugar," he said as he took the box from me. Riley, Demetri's husband, was average height but a little plump in the stomach. He was from Georgia originally. He had thick black rimmed glasses and was growing a thick bushy brown beard. "Demetri is still asleep."

"I love it so much." I brushed his facial hair with his fingers.

His grin was jolly. "After November it's getting trimmed. Demetri hates it. It's for No-Shave November. Cancer research," he answered Edward's questioning eyes.

"Oh, it will look good when it's all trimmed up," I assured him. "You should keep it thicker."

"Maybe," he smiled. "Al, how are you?"

She just looked at him, put the box down, and walked up the stairs to the spare bedroom. I laughed to myself as I began to put things away and turn on the two ovens.

The bottom floor of their house was an open concept with a large living room, dining area, and kitchen. The kitchen was my favorite though with two big ovens and a nice countertop convection toaster oven. I started my first pie in there, and with the help of Riley and Edward, I got both turkeys in the ovens and the big ham in a giant slow cooker. I got the things I needed started on the eight-burner stove, cooking away for the first two hours. Riley got us a breakfast of doughnuts. Edward helped in every way he could. He washed a lot of dishes mainly.

After about three hours, all I could do on the stove was finished, and it was just a matter of waiting for the stuff in the oven to be done and to be switched out. It was just before ten in the morning.

Riley and Edward were playing video games while I lazily decorated the room with the supplies we had gotten earlier in the month. Demetri finally made it out of bed, coming out of the only bedroom on the first floor.

Demetri was a skinny, tall, severe-looking man. His face was sharp and his lips overly full from fillers. He had long straight platinum blond hair right then that went past his shoulders. He wasn't wearing his usual layer of makeup since he had just woken up, his eyes close to being shut as he came stumbling out. He was wearing black and red silk pajamas.

"Good morning," I told him softly. He waved at me, his face a little scrunched up and annoyed. Demetri was not a morning person either.

He walked to the back of the black sectional couch in a shuffle. The two guys were too into their fighting game to stop, both slouched down comfortably. He began to stroke Edward's head, who was instantly shocked. His eyes got big, but he didn't move.

"Why are you petting my boyfriend?" I laughed.

"What?" He looked down at the hair he was playing with, still squinting. "Fuck. Sorry. Wrong head. Hello."

"Uh, hi," Edward laughed.

He started to pat Riley's head instead. "Good morning, baby."

"Go put your glasses on," I teased him. He waved me off. "Go get laser surgery then. This is embarrassing."

"I don't have the time to be blind."

"That's not how that works. The laser _fixes_ your blindness," I reminded him.

"He's scared of it," Riley commented.

"But you get work done all the time." I shook my head.

"But it's my eyes!" He complained. "Fine. I'll go get ready and put my contacts in. Bells, then I'll do you."

"Got it," I saluted. "Also, that's what she said."

By the time Demetri came waltzing out of his bedroom, he was thoroughly done up with makeup, fake eyelashes, and was wearing a nice pink tight fitting tracksuit. I had laid out all the desserts onto the table with all the things that could be left out. I had arranged a drink station and put out all the plates and forks. I couldn't sit still at these sort of things. My anxiety wouldn't allow me to.

"It looks great!" Demetri announced proudly.

"I don't know. How can you tell?" I asked. He stuck his tongue out at me.

"I left some shampoo and condition out I want you to try," he instructed me. "I got some free samples. I think I want to do it curly today."

"Whatever you want to do," I replied. I liked it when he did my hair and makeup, It always looked beautiful. I had just learned to trust him that he knew what was best.

I checked everything in the kitchen to make sure I had enough time and then went to the master bedroom. Alice was finally awake and eating doughnuts on the couch while stand-up comedy played in the background.

I had already undressed when I realized I had forgotten my bag in the living room. Wrapping in a towel, I only peeked my head out of the door. "Eddie, can you bring me my bag? It's by the front door."

"Yeah, sure." He hopped right up from his spot on the couch. Quickly he brought it to the room, coming into the bedroom to hand it to me. He smiled when he saw that I was in a towel. He peeked out the door then promptly shut it, pulling me into a heated kiss.

Edward pulled the towel away from my body. "I wasn't expecting to see your tits in the middle of the day, but I'm not mad about it, at all."

"If there weren't so many people in there I would be tempted to have a quickie," I teased him.

"That would be terrible of us." He rubbed a hand over my breast and lightly squeezed it. "We can't, but let me kiss them goodbye before they go away."

He leaned down and kissed along each nipple, making them stiff. Lavishing each with attention, he grabbed my ass. My head rolled back, holding his mouth to my chest.

I pulled away before I was too tempted. He pinched one of them for good measure.

"Don't worry, you can play with them all day tomorrow if you want to," I promised him.

"I was planning on it…"

"I wish you could join me so you could come play with me. But I guess I will just have to masturbate in the shower all alone," I said in a silky voice.

He groaned loudly, slapping my ass hard as I left to go into the bathroom with a mean little giggle. He was adjusting himself through his pants when I last saw him.

After I showered and dressed, I checked on things in the kitchen again. There were more people there when I came out, friends and people I had known for years. Everyone hugged me and chatted while Demetri set up a clean space for him to work.

Demetri had a massive case of makeup and hair tools, it had four wheels and rolled like a suitcase. It put the amount of makeup Edward got me to shame.

He put creams in my hair and dried it so that it was still very curly. Taking the top part, he braided it back to one side so that it was out of my face but kept the bottom down. Demetri worked on my makeup for ages, yelling at people to do things for me whenever my timers went off. It was outlandishly elaborate.

"I love the gold on you so much," he muttered as he dragged the eyeliner brush across my waterline.

"I bought her some pretty gold lipstick, and it looks very nice on her," Edward agreed as he sat across from us, watching and chatting.

"I've seen!" Demetri praised him. "I like your style of gift giving." He winked at him.

"Carpet bombing style? One of them is hopefully going to be a hit?" My boyfriend teased.

"No, outrageous. Exactly how it should be." He waved a tube of lipstick at him. "I'm going to do a plum lip. It says more fall," he told me as he held my chin to look at my face.

"Something matte," I commented.

"That's what I was thinking," he agreed with me as he searched through his shades. "You should spoil this fine lady. She's my best girl, and she deserves top-quality _everything_ ," he said to Edward very seriously, pointing at him with a tube of gloss.

Edward smirked, "I couldn't agree with you more."

"Good. Because I will fuck you up if you make her cry. I'm her big brother." He pointed a long sharp pink nail at him, getting more earnest. "Got it?"

He put both of his hands up. "Got it. Dr. Zucker gave me the same warning already, pretty much. He may have been a bit more graphic on how, as a doctor, he could get rid of my body if I do anything untoward to his daughter."

"Oh, no," I laughed at that impossible image. "Sorry."

"He met Aiden's parents?" Demetri said in surprise. "How did that go?"

"Oh, god. They all loved him. Claire fucking flipped. We went to the cemetery, and Esther was there. I couldn't tell her no, so we went back to the house and spent the day there. I don't think it was too bad," I said hopefully.

"It was great," Edward assured me. "I am still full."

"I love that woman's cooking. She'll feed you until you pop," my friend said knowingly as he finished up my mouth. "She reminds me of a less racist version of Riley's Grandma."

Rosalie and Emmett arrived right at lunchtime with a tray of cheeses to add to the spread. I hadn't seen them in ages. The first time it felt like in a year, all my favorite people were in the same space. Dozens of people I only got to see briefly in real life and mainly through social media were there.

Emmett wrapped his thick arms around my waist from behind and pressed several quick kisses on my cheek just to make me laugh. I wrapped my arm around his, and he lifted me up in the air by a foot.

"Put my sister down," Rosalie chided him. She pulled me into a tight hug as soon as my feet were on the ground. "I've missed you so much."

"Oh, Roe… I've missed you, too."

She looked over my shoulder at Edward and smiled. We exchanged looks, both slowly smiling. Rose then high-fived me. I laughed loudly. We didn't need to talk for me to know exactly what we were saying. _Congrats on banging the super hot celebrity._

"Hey, man. Emmett," he offered his hand to Edward. They were close to the same height, but Emmett had at least a hundred pounds of muscle on him.

"Eddie. Nice to meet you. Bella speaks so warmly of you both."

"Girl," he swatted my shoulder. "Why are you lying to this man?" My sort of brother in law asked in his thick Tennessee accent.

"Sweetheart, I can't go around telling people you're a dumbass," I said in a mockingly serious tone. "It would embarrass Roe."

"Everyone already knows he's a dumbass," Rosalie teased her husband, dragging her sharp nail over his jaw. She then flicked her pretty blond hair over her shoulder, giving him a smirk. This was their flirting. She quickly turned her attention back to me. "Now, tell me what to do so I can help."

"We're being dismissed," Emmett told Edward with a smile.

"We're playing Smash Brothers if you'd like to join us," my boyfriend offered with a smile.

"Hell yeah. Let me get a beer first."

The day was filled with food and drinking, video games, board games, stand-up comedy specials, then old cartoons later in the day. It was the best Thanksgiving that I'd had in many years.

 **Coming out is hard af. Especially to your partner.**

 **I love this Alice. She's tired, and weird, and gives zero fucks.**

 **I think Bella is starting to figure out how serious this relationship is though…**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	30. Episode 30

**Chapter Thirty-**

Demetri lived only a short walk to the Brooklyn Bridge. Alice took all the leftovers home with her when she went back to the apartment. I was too keyed up from the long day to settle down, so we decided to walk along the pathways by the water.

It was a beautiful, but cold night. The sky was clear, and the paths were free of ice, but there was still snow on the grass. Edward and I walked arm in arm, the wind off the water making my lips sting.

"Where shall we go on our snow trip?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't really want to ski. It scares me, to be honest," I told him. "You can if you want to. I'd love to take pictures of mountains though. Maybe we could go hike." I shook my head. "I don't know. I mainly want to be with you. Why don't you just surprise me?" I teased.

"I could do that. That could be fun," he said thoughtfully. "Yeah. Okay. I can plan the perfect romantic weekend away for us."

"I don't mean for you to do all the work. I was joking."

"No, it's not working. It gives me something nice to plan out. It'll give me something to look forward to when I have to be away from you again." He rubbed a gloved hand over my face.

"I'd want to put money towards that," I commented.

He shook his head. "No. I got it."

"That's not fair."

"Alright. Then you can pay for the next weekend trip. You plan it out and make it a surprise. Then it'll be fair."

"I'm going to hold you to that," I said seriously.

"Good. I hope you do. What do you think? Again in January or shall we have a quick trip before I go to Sydney in mid-February?" He asked. "Spring seems like such a long time to wait for another little trip."

"We'll have to look at your schedule."

He shook his head again. "How about you figure out a date, and I'll make the time."

I smiled at the idea of it. "Alright. Let me do some research then, on what I want to do exactly. I want to make it a good trip."

"Research? Sounds exciting," he grinned. "I want you to know I'm going to take out all the stops. And bring your passport, just in case."

"Oh, Canada could be fun," I said thoughtfully. "You know, if you bought yours, we could go to the Falls. You could probably make a video about it."

"That is something to consider." Edward stopped walking as the glass-encased merry-go-round came into view just under the glowing Brooklyn Bridge, the Freedom tower just behind it. "This view is stunning."

"I like taking pictures here," I agreed with him. I had taken pictures all over Brooklyn and especially Dumbo at that point since Demetri, and I often went walking around his home.

"I've never gotten to do much in New York besides work. I'm glad I can explore with you. I feel I might have the best guide. I want you to show me all your favorite spots."

"I'm not sure how much you'd enjoy that. Some are kind of out there. And so weird," I told him honestly. "It's not the normal tourist stuff."

"Good." He hugged me.

"Sunday then. Why don't I take you to a couple of places that I really like?" I asked him. "We'll have to rent a car. It's just easier that way."

"Sounds great." He was holding me very close, his face looking down into mine.

"What do you want to do tomorrow? You really haven't said anything," I asked. "I want your birthday to be perfect."

"I really really _really_ just want to stay in bed with you. Like, for reals though. All day." He pressed a little kiss on my cold nose. "And be naughty."

I laughed, "there is one place we could go then."

"Where?" He asked, innocently.

"A toy store."

"A toy store on Black Friday? Why? Wouldn't it be very busy?" He asked, obviously confused. It had been a long day after all.

"Stop and think for a moment." I looked at him in the eyes and gave him a second to think his response through again.

"Oh. Right. Adult. An adult toy store. I am a naive boob." He shook his head, angrily at himself. "Wait, do you mean it?"

I gave him a funny look. "Why wouldn't I?"

He rolled his eyes, mostly at himself. "I don't know. I just said I was a naive boob, Bella."

"I guess if you don't want to, we could always order stuff online and have it shipped but we wouldn't get to play with it tomorrow," I offered instead.

He bit his lip for a moment. "What would you like to get?"

I shrugged. "Anything you'd like. I don't have anything right now. And tomorrow we can do whatever you want with it."

"Whatever, eh?" He asked in a silky voice.

"Whatever you want," I promised him.

" _Ooo_ … That feels dangerous. I don't even know where to begin," he admitted gleefully.

"Do you need some ideas?" I asked sweetly.

Edward held my cheek in his palm. He almost seemed worried. "I just don't want to do something you don't like."

"Alice once printed out this fun crazy long BDSM list of things that you could put if you were into it or not. Yes, no. Maybe. Done it, hadn't done it. Everything from kissing to extreme fetishes. I feel like I need to just fill that out and give it to you for some light reading."

His face lit up. "Yes, please. That would be very handy. I'll take any printed manuals I can get."

I laughed at his stupid comment. "Why don't we do something you've never done before? Is there anything you've wanted to do? Any position? Any toys? Anything you want me to wear? We can do those pictures we were talking about."

"I think I'd like to think about that for a little while before I answer. But I would like to go to the store with you. We should, at the very least, find something to keep you company while we're not together," he said in a flirty tone as he leaned in to kiss me.

It was my turn to bite my lip when he pulled away. "I haven't had anything like that in a while. I don't even know what I'd want."

"We could get a few different options and test which one is the best," Edward offered.

"These rating videos are getting out of control," I teased.

"We've done the lube. Now the vibrators. Whatever will we do next?" He joked playfully in his video voice.

I giggled, hugging myself to his side with his arm draped over my shoulder. We caught a cab back my apartment to get my things and went back to his hotel for the night.

We slept in a little in the morning. Edward ordered an elaborate breakfast spread from room service. He had brought several cannabis oil vape pens with him just in case he couldn't sleep, but he hadn't needed them yet. I was not sure how much he thought he was going to use, nor was I going to ask how he got them through the airport security. He let me pick one from his selection, and we snuggled back into bed while we waited for it to arrive while we watched a movie on Netflix.

The meal arrived under silver domes filled with bacon, sausage, waffles, fruit, and orange juice. We still had the unopened champagne from the other night in the small fridge, so we made ourselves mimosas.

Once breakfast was done, we washed up and got ready to brave the city for a short while. It was colder than it had been the day before, and the streets were filled with people. Edward was clearly struggling with the weather.

"Let's order you some better winter clothes online and have it overnighted," I suggested as I watched his teeth chatter.

"I'm just a p-p-pussy," he said through his teeth.

"You just need some thermal stuff. You're in LA winter clothes, not New York winter clothes. You'll need some stuff for the trip anyway," I told him, a little amused.

"I didn't realize there was such a difference. And, yes. I realize how dumb that is now. I'm sorry, I was born in the heat. I'm good at hot. I understand it. I don't understand this. It's actually hard to think."

"You did just vaped a bunch of strong weed and had a half bottle of liquor. It could have something to do with that," I pointed out with a smirk.

He whispered, "I'm not that high. How can you be so relaxed with these temperatures?"

"Seriously, baby. Thermals. It's hot in Texas, too. You get used to it though after a while. Come on, we're almost there." I tugged him toward the store.

When we got to the place Edward joyfully got one of the hand baskets, making me laugh at his giddiness. It was a massive store with tons of shelves of toys, shoes, clothes, and movies.

"I've never known what to get," I admitted to him. "Vibrator wise." I looked through a rack of corsets sets. "What's your favorite color?"

"Blue. Or red. Purple." He shrugged. Edward brought up a tight-waisted under the bust corset that was a dark purple with black ribbing. "Wow. That looks painful."

"It's not supposed to be on long."

"Yes, true." He put it back with a little face.

"Do you see something you like?"

"I'm feeling very shy, suddenly," he said as he took a deep breath through his nose, looking at me with a little smile and big green innocent eyes.

"I want you to pick something for me," I said in a soft, silky, voice. "Anything. Really. I just want to see. Costumes, kinky, weird. Basic as fuck. I don't care."

"I don't know where to start," he whispered again.

"Look around. We have all day," I assured him with a soft smile. "It doesn't have to be any of this. It can be stockings or shoes. A collar. A funny hat, perhaps?"

He chuckled, "no. No hats, I think."

I walked to the wall of pantie hose. I picked out a basic pair of thigh highs, black with a black satin bow, and put it in the basket. I knew I just needed something to get him started.

Edward considered something for a moment before he pulled a pair of opaque white ones with a lacy top of the same size and put them in as well. His expression made me giggle. He looked too pleased.

"I like the red and white striped for Christmas," I pointed out with a giggle. They had little green bows on them. Edward grabbed them as well and tossed them in.

"Wait! You don't have to grab everything I point out," I laughed.

"No, I like them, too."

"Then at least get the right size," I snorted.

"Oh, right. Sorry," he chuckled, putting them back and looking for the right one. He leaned forward. "I might like taking pictures of you in these," he whispered into my ear.

"We should look for stuff to match," I suggested. "Maybe silky green, like the bow. It's very Christmassy."

"Yes, I like that idea," he agreed.

We went to search through the racks for the right outfit to go with the stockings when his phone began to ring.

"Christ, no," he muttered as he took it out of his pocket. "Sorry, I have to, or she won't stop," he said to me as he began to turn bright red. "Hello, Mum. You're up early today."

"Oh, no..." I cackled at his uncomfortable expression on his face. He was fully expecting to talk to his parents later in the evening.

We walked over to the shoe section where there was hardly anyone around. It was too cold and loud for him to talk outside.

"Thank you. No. Yes, I know. I don't suppose I can call you back?" He asked frowning. He then rolled his eyes and plopped down into one of the chairs. I snickered, going to look at the outrageously high heels. "I see. No. I'm in New York this week. Yes. Yes, I did tell you. No. No, Mum, I did. I swear, I did tell you. No, I'm not working. No, I told you I was taking a vacation for my birthday. Yes. With my girlfriend. Yes, I've told you about her. Yes. _Yes._ No. No, Mum. Mum, I did. _Mother_!" Edward snapped as I pulled out a high pair of black shiny faux leather heels with a silver buckle on them. They were five inches tall.

I sat beside him, tugging off my boots to try on my shoes. He had his hand over his eyes.

"It's not my fault you don't listen to me when I speak. Okay. No. Yeah, Mum. Obviously, I'm busy if I asked to call you back, but you ignored me. I- I-... ugh, Mum. Please? I really can't talk. I'm shopping. Shoe shopping. No. Not for me."

I put on both heels and stood up to my new height. "Oh, I'm almost tall."

"No, darling, you're not," he smirked at me and winked. Edward rolled his eyes again at the phone. "I was talking to Bella. My girlfriend. Yes, I have. She's trying on shoes. If she wants them. Actually. No, actually. She-. Bella is American. She's from Texas. I'll send you a picture later. Nana's spoken to her. No. Of course on the phone, you daft koala."

"You daft koala," I laughed as I walked around, trying to see if I could walk in the shoes. I could. Somehow. "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

He pulled the phone away from his mouth and covered the speaker. "You're not helping, first off. Second, the only woman I'm kissing with this mouth today is-" He brought the phone back to his ear. "No, Mum. Yeah. Why don't you put Dad on the phone so I can say hello to him before you have to go?"

I put the shoes back in the box and Edward slid it into the basket without a word.

"Hi, Pops. How are you? That's good! I'm very well. Thank you. Oh, thank you! I am having a very good day. Me and my girl are out in Manhattan. We're probably going to spend the evening in. I need a break. Yeah, she's the best. Alright, Dad. No, don't give me back to her. She's fucking nuts," he laughed. "I'll talk to you later. I love you both. Bye."

He threw his head back, covering both of his eyes.

"Okay there, cowboy?" I teased, putting my boots back on.

"I swear to Christ, one day she's going to make me insane. It's like seven in the morning there, and she's arguing with me like a bloody lunatic. I am so glad I am on another continent right now."

"She does have great timing," I teased.

"Right?!" He stood up. "Okay. Let's try this again, shall we? Those shoes are perfect. How can you walk in them?"

"Practice. I intended not to wear those for very long either."

We went back through women's lingerie. With his hand on my back, we looked through the lace, silk, and satin until he found a taffeta green bone corset embroidered with silver swirls that he liked.

"Are you sure you don't want a hat?" I pointed to the Santa hats jokingly.

"Perhaps a bow," he teased back as we finally moved to the toys. I picked up a satiny red collar from its hook to look at it. "Or, that."

I put it into the basket while maintaining eye contact with him. "I know you enjoyed spanking me. Are you into BDSM?"

He visibly swallowed. "I'm not really experienced."

"That's not what I asked." I looked over the paddles, bondage gear, and ball gags. "Have you tried anything else?"

"Tying up and blindfolding. I realize it's not really hardcore," he whispered.

"Not everything about BDSM is hardcore. It's not like I'd expect you to have hogtied and hung someone in a gimp suit from the ceiling while hitting them with a cane and calling them dirty names."

"That is so specific it's concerning," he joked.

"I've never hung anyone from the ceiling or even seen a gimp suit in person," I promised him. "I've definitely done some hitting and name calling though." I pulled down a riding crop and smacked it into my hand. I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

Edward took it from my hand and put it in the basket.

I laughed loudly, "ah. _No_. Not that one. It has a rubber end. You don't start with that." I put it back and got one made out of softer leather. There was also one that was pink and had a star at the end. "I'm the BDSM fairy, and I'm here to fuck you up right." I tapped the star end in my hand. Edward laughed.

"Kinky Godmother."

"Bip-di bop-pi-di bondage, baby."

He picked out a kit with all sorts of beginner stuff for us to play with. We also got some more lube and a couple of fun lotions and creams that were supposed to make things tingle.

Then we got to the vibrator section. I knew more about what I didn't like than what I did.

"I've heard good things about this kind," I pointed out one of the wand style vibrators. He put it in our already full basket. "Seriously, stop just grabbing."

"Why not?" He grinned. "It's my birthday, and I can buy whatever I want."

"Though that is true, you're just having fun picking out all the dirty things now. Look how much junk we have," I whispered to him.

Edward looked down at me happily. "I fail to see a problem here. We said we'd test them out tonight and see what you like best. We can't do that if we don't have a wide selection. You need choices."

I laughed, "I was joking about that part."

"Well, I'm not," he said into my ear.

One of the ladies that worked there came up to us. She had big pink hair and a nose ring. She was super cute. "Hi. Can I help you with anything?"

"Actually yes," Eddie said in his more professional voice. "What are your best selling toys for women's pleasure? Top five." I could have died there. I couldn't imagine my face. He was _so_ loud. Purposely so.

"Well, if you're interested in this style, I would recommend this brand right here. It's a little bit cheaper, and it also has a spot for regular batteries, and it's USB rechargeable. It's one of our top selling." She showed him the box. He put the other back quietly and grabbed her other suggestion. He then proceeded to buy the other four she suggested as well.

He just kept shoving little things into the small hand basket until it was overflowing. The sales girl took it from him so he could go pay for it.

I decided to live in blissful ignorance of the cost of his shopping spree and went to glance through the shoes again. I didn't need to know how much money was going into my vagina.

The sun was already going down by the time we got back to the hotel. It wasn't even five in the afternoon yet. We stopped off at a drug store for batteries, a couple of bottles of wine, and candy. Because there was nothing, you needed more after a wild night of drunken sex than sugar.

We had so many thick plain brown bags in our arms. At least we didn't stand out amongst the shoppers starting to thin out as it got colder and darker outside. The low was going to be in the teens, and it was going to get windier.

His phone rang just as we got into the room.

"Oh, it's my Gran," he looked at the name on the screen. She wanted to Facetime with him.

"I'm going to get freshened up," I offered as we put all the bags on the table. I searched through them to find the things I needed.

"Hello there you, gorgeous woman!" He said with a shit eating grin into the phone.

"There is my beautiful baby on his birthday!" The older woman said very loudly. And then she sang him a happy birthday.

I could have cried. It was the sweetest thing. He looked so happy. I loved watching him.

Edward put his hand over his heart. "Thank you so much!"

"Have you spoken to everyone today?"

"Mum called. The girls sent me lovely messages. And I talked to Nana last night, but you were the only one to sing me a happy birthday. They all tried, and I told them no. Only Grandma Jane can do it right, I told them all," he said in his performer's voice again, but it was adorable. He clearly made her very happy.

I slipped into the bathroom.

First, I changed into the corset, panties, and stockings. They were a little silly but fun. Then I decided to do my makeup to match since he wanted pictures. Green eyeshadow and bright red lips seemed like a good idea. At the drugstore, I got a small Christmas bow themed choker. We would save the collar for later. I wrapped up in a robe and came out of the bathroom to find him still talking to his grandparents. He sat on the edge of the bed, his coat and boots off.

"So, what does she look like?" I heard an older male voice ask.

Edward looked up at me and smiled. "Well, she's very petite. A tiny thing and right fit. Very fit. She's got the longest, curliest, black hair that goes all the way to her bum. And her eyes are the most amazing thing. She's got one blue eye and one brown. It's bewitching."

"She does sound enchanting. I can't wait to meet her. She getting ready for your hot date?" The man teased his grandson.

Edward chuckled at his choice of words. "She is. She's just got out the ladies, in fact."

I sat on the bed beside him, clutching the robe tightly, and he pointed the phone towards my face. "Hi," I said quietly and pleasantly like I wasn't wearing lingerie for his sweet grandson. Like I wasn't about to bang their prized baby boy hard into the mattress all night long.

"Would you look at that! Your eyes really are different colors. Your bird is quite the looker!" He said charmingly. "How are you doing, doll face?"

"Oi, old man. Don't flirt with my lady," he teased in a funny accent with a laugh in his tone.

"When I have your grandmother? Never." He was looking too closely to the camera. Oh, he was a ham just like his grandson.

"I love you," Edward grinned at the old man. "I can't wait to see you again in February."

"I love you too, darling boy. Is she coming?" The older man that looked a lot like Edward nodded his head towards me. He had the same square jaw, but he had dark gray hair. He was a handsome man still.

"Shh... I've not asked her yet," he whispered loudly. "I was going to ask her at Christmas. I was going to ply her with presents _before_ I asked her to go visit the insane asylum with us. "

"Oops, oh, dear. Would you look at the time? I have nothing to do. Your aunts send their love. Have a good birthday!" He said before he hung up on his grandson. Edward looked from side to side, his mouth agape at the abrupt ending.

"You bastard," he laughed as he put his phone on the end table with a little toss. Edward glanced over. "Okay. Well, then. Would you like to go with me to Australia?"

I didn't even really think about it.

"Yes, I would."

 **This chapter is starting to hint where some of Edward's anxieties come from.**

 **I don't need to know how much money is going into my vagina lol.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	31. Episode 31

**NSFW. This chapter is basically all smut. Sorry. Not sorry.**

 **Chapter Thirty-one-**

I walked over to the dresser that had my camera bag resting on top. I changed the lens and brought it over to Edward. "This one will be good to start with. I like it for indoor lighting. It doesn't zoom, so if you'd like to do that, I can switch it to another. I also have another that's better for close up detail," I explained to him. "I have all my lens with me and filters if you want to experiment."

"You are so casual." He took it from me. The camera looked so much smaller in his hands.

"I'm excited, to be honest," I told him with a little smile.

"I don't know where to start. I don't know how I want you to pose."

"The best pictures aren't posed. Just take the camera and take a picture when you're ready. When you see something you like or want more of, tell me," I replied as I walked over to the table with all our toys and pulled out the boxes with the shoes. I then removed the robe and threw it over the chair.

"Damn," he murmured.

"If I looked down I'd get my nose stuck." I wiggled my torso in my corset with a silly grin.

He chuckled and took a quick picture. I laughed in surprise, covering my mouth with my hand automatically. Edward took another picture and grinned. "Okay, I like that one," he said, looking at the result.

As I removed all the packaging from the shoes, he came to stand a few feet in front of me. He slowly went to his knees and took a picture of me from that angle. Even upon his knees, he was still taller than me by maybe an inch or so. He sat back completely and took another.

I leaned down and flicked a lever on the camera. "That will put the picture on the screen, and you can turn it so you can see it from other directions. And you can press the screen to take a picture as well."

He angled the camera up towards me from nearly the floor. Focusing the picture, Edward took an eye leading shot of my striped red and white leggings.

"Yes, that helps. Thank you."

I turned around and wiggled the green bows on the back of thigh highs. When I looked back to see his reaction, he took my picture quickly three times in a row.

"I love your bow tattoos." He ran a gentle finger over the tiny black bow I had on each of my thighs just below my ass. They were only about the size of a quarter. He leaned in and kissed one of them. He took a rather close up picture of my ass. He leaned in and then took a little nibble out of the other thigh, making me squeak in surprise. He took another picture of me laughing.

"Shall I put the shoes on now?" I asked him.

"Mm, yes, please."

He took a picture as I leaned down and another as I bent my leg back to put on my heels with my foot in the air, my hair hanging over my shoulder.

"So, do I look silly?" I asked as I walked toward the glass balcony door. The lights were beautiful, and frost was starting to form around the glass edges.

"I think you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." He continued to watch me from his spot kneeling on the floor. "Lean against the door," he directed me.

I pressed against the ice cold glass and inhaled a deep breath. I brought my thumb up to my mouth, just the tip brushing against my teeth before I realized what I was doing. I arched my back against the door, my skin rebelling against the cold. Edward took pictures in quick succession.

"Turn your head to the side."

I turned my head to one side, glancing back at with only with my eyes. One of my hands rested against the glass and the other on my stomach. I felt a little shy, and my cheeks were a bit warm. The way he was watching me was _fire_.

I couldn't stand against the glass for long, so I went to the table to turn on the playlist on my phone. I had made a music list just for this night of all my favorite sexy songs. An indie song started the playlist off.

"Sit in the chair," he said, still on his knees. I pulled out the wooden chair and sat in it with my ankles crossed delicately to one side and my hands on the arms. He took one of my hands and brought my knuckles up to his mouth to lightly kiss. "My queen."

I scoffed and laughed despite myself. "What are you trying to do to my ego?" I asked him in his accent, teasing him. I made a popping sound with my lips.

"I worship you." He was so intense and sincere.

I brought my heel up and pressed it into his shoulder gently, pushing him back a little. He grabbed my ankle, kissing the top of my foot. I brought my hand up to my mouth to hide my grin, biting at the corner of my pinkie.

Carefully he brought my leg up so that I was sitting with it over the arm. I adjusted in the seat, letting my legs spread a little. I slid my hand over my leg that hung over the chair, brushing it against the inside of my thigh.

"Is this what you want?" I asked him.

"Yes." He leaned in, kissing my inner thigh before pressing my legs further apart. Edward took several pictures, adjusting my body how he wanted it. He was gentle but firm in his touch. Everywhere he touched tingled as he slid his warm fingers firmly over my body. He was so serious as he took my picture.

"Go to the bed," he finally said when he was satisfied.

Edward took pictures of my back as I carefully crossed the carpeted distance. I drew my hair over my shoulder, feeling a little self-conscious about what he saw and if he liked it. I sat on the edge of the bed and leaned back on my hands. He finally stood back up from his knees and walked closer to me. He took pictures from above me, looking down at me from his full height. I reached out and tugged his button-down shirt free from his pants.

"Lay back," he told me.

I fanned my hair out around me as I laid out on top of the comforter. He took several pictures before he knelt over me, his legs straddling my own. Edward brought my arms above my head, letting his hand smooth over my stomach before he got up once again. I could see his erection straining against his tight jeans.

"You are perfection," he said from behind the camera.

I once again brought my foot up to push on his chest. He took pictures with it resting there. When he was done, he tugged me to the edge of the bed, making me giggle. I slid to the floor in front of him on my knees, looking up at him wickedly. Slowly, I undid his jeans, but that's as far as he would let me go. Edward took me by the chin and took a picture of my face looking up to him. I lightly kissed his hand, sliding my hands up his waist.

Edward pulled away, leaving me on my knees on the floor while walking over to my camera bag.

"Which one is the one with the zoom?" He asked as he glanced over his shoulder.

"The two longer ones at the very end of the bag. Get the shorter of the two."

He found it and quickly changed the lens. He turned around, playing with the zoom for a moment before he figured out where he needed it. Then Edward went to go sit in the wooden chair.

"Take off the corset. Slowly." His voice was so smooth and firm. He knew exactly what he wanted.

 _Oh, I like this so much._

Edward looked so obscene with the Manhattan lights behind him and his top three buttons undone of his nice white long sleeved shirt from behind my camera. His expression was so consuming, hungry to see every part of me. I felt so warm.

The hooks were along the front. I undid each gradually, holding his gaze as I did. He leaned forward, biting his lip as he took several pictures of the process. When it dropped to the floor, I let my fingers trace over the lines that had marked my skin from the tight green garment.

"Turn around," he told me firmly, feeling more comfortable and in control of the situation. "Shake your hair loose." I did as he asked, swung all of my hair gently so that it would fall down my back. "Perfect. Look back at me."

I glanced back, basking in his instructions.

"Now your panties," he commanded. I let the fabric carefully roll down my ass then down to the floor. Stepping out of them, I kicked them to the side. I turned forward again before walking towards him again. "Lean against the glass again."

My skin was fire against the icy door. Goosebumps instantly formed, and my nipples became all that much harder for it. I slid one of my hands between my legs, closing my eyes when it brushed against my clit briefly. He took pictures of the moment, watching me intently through the lens.

Edward turned the camera off and placed it on the table among the bags and things. "Come here."

I closed the distance between us, and he took my waist in his hands as he lightly kissed along my chest. I stroked his hair, working my fingers through his silky soft, auburn strands. He brought his hand slowly down the outside of my thigh, down my calf, and all the way to my ankle. Taking it in his hand, Edward brought it my leg up so that my foot was on the arm of the chair. I stood in front of him with my legs opened wide for him.

"You're always so wet for me," he said in a deep warm voice. His hand moved along the inside of my thigh before he brought his lips to kiss the spots he had just traced. I watched with my lip between my teeth as he gazed up at me hotly. When he kissed right between my legs, I gasped in pleasure, my fingers digging into his hair.

Edward held my quivering body up with his hands on the back on my thighs as he buried his tongue within me.

"Fuck yes," I moaned out my pleasure as my head lolled to one side. He worked me slowly, bringing me to a slow orgasm.

He pulled away, looking too happy with himself with my cum on his chin.

I picked up the camera and went to change the lens again. He watched me curiously.

"Unbutton your shirt," I instructed him.

Edward grinned a little shyly, but he did what I asked, taking his time with each button. Sitting back in the chair shirtless, he watched me as I took pictures of him in the nude except for my stockings.

"Stand up and take off your pants," I told him quietly.

He wasn't nearly as graceful as he wanted to be, tugging them off with his feet and kicking his jeans to the side. Self consciously his arm hugged his waist. I wasn't going to have any of that.

"Turn around," I commanded. I snapped a picture of his fine ass in his tight black briefs. "Take them off now."

Every part of him was delicious. But damn, _that ass._

He massaged his stiff erection for a brief moment, leaning on the glass with his other hand. It was a second of relief against the strain, and it showed on his face. Edward was just as aroused as I was.

I put the camera away. Walking to the table between us and began to remove things from the bags, I neatly lined them up for him. He watched for a moment before coming stand behind me, his erection pressed into my back as he kissed my shoulder.

"Hm, what shall I use on you first?" He whispered to me seductively as he brushed his fingers down my arm. First, he picked up the leather bound wrist cuffs in one hand and took my wrist in the other. He pulled my arms tight behind my back, linking my wrists together. Edward pushed his face into my neck, kissing and sucking at the nape aggressively as he held onto my hips.

He took the blindfold into his hand, then led me to the bed. I sat on my heels with my hands still behind my back. I closed my eyes with a little smile as he slid the fabric over my eyes.

For the first time that evening, he brought my mouth to his in a kiss. He had been so careful not to smudge my red lips for the pictures. Now he was hungry for them, savagely taking them. When he pulled away, I breathlessly fell back onto my ankles.

The cold air made everything feel electric around me. Every second he didn't touch me the tension built up in my stomach. When his fingers brushed along my shoulder blades, I jumped a little, but he kept me steady.

I felt the wand drag along my stomach before he put it on it's lowest setting. His chest pressed against my back as he traced the toy along my thighs. His other hand was sliding around my neck with gently squeezing fingers.

"I'm going to fuck you until scream, and then I'm going to put that ball gag in between those exquisite lips of yours."

He gave me no time to react, pressing the vibrator against my clit. I moaned, curling in towards the sensation. Edward turned it up once and then again. My thighs began to shake with the effort. Gently he pushed me forward until my cheek was pressed against the mattress.

Slowly, he moved the wand over my clit and lips before pressing it against my entrance. I could feel my cum dripping over my skin. Then I felt a new toy pressing inside me as he brought it back to my clit. I bucked back against it, pushing it further inside. The feeling was amazing. He worked it in and out slowly before finally turning it on.

The pace was slow at first, a gentle in and out, but then as the toy became slick, he fucked me faster with it. I came quickly with the extreme sensation. His pace increased, and he turned it up until I was crying out loudly into the blankets. When he finally pulled them away, the relief was only for a moment because he grabbed my thighs and forcefully pulled my legs apart. I was propped up with my face pressed deep into the mattress.

"Edward!" I gasped his name as he began to suck on my aching clit. Then he slid his tongue back and as deeply in me as possible, his hands on my thighs to hold me up. "Oh, god. Edward, please. _Fuck_!"

When he sat up on his knees behind me, he grabbed the links between the cuffs to force me backward. He pushed his erection inside of me, meeting no so resistance whatsoever.

"I love how you cum," he growled as he fucked me rougher than he had ever fucked me before. It was so _good_.

I dissolved into a screaming mess, the tears flowing from my tightly closed eyes. He was so big, and his rhythm perfect. The toys he used had made me so sensitive. He called out with his own pleasure, panting with the effort of it. We were both sweating despite the room being very chilly.

He unhooked my hands and pushed me onto my back. But instead of freeing my wrist, he pulled my arms up and tied me to the metal headboard. Edward kissed my lips again before lavishing attention to my breasts.

And then he left the bed again.

"Open your mouth," he said in a firm voice, his fingers stroking my cheek.

I did what he asked and felt the tip of his erection against my lips. It was wet, and a bead of cum dripped from the tip. I licked at it hungrily, taking it into my mouth so I could suck on him. His hand rested softly on my cheek as he fucked my mouth. He grew impossibly harder, moaning with my affection. When it became too intense, he pulled away.

"You're going to need this. You're going to be _very_ loud in a moment," he whispered confidently in my ear as he tightened the ball gag into place.

He threw my legs apart wide and began to eat me again, this time with his fingers inside of me instantly and aggressively. I squirmed, twisting against my restraints. Edward knew my orgasms well enough already to know when they were coming and how to push me over the edge. He then replaced his fingers with the toy from before.

I moaned against the gag. His lips were suddenly against my ear, the toy still inside of me. "I want one more before I fuck you again."

Then there was a new toy, a different one, on my clit. It began to suck and massage. I began to scream against the ball in my mouth as I gushed all over the blankets, my back wholly arched off the bed. If I had not been attached, I would have probably thrown myself to the floor.

He replaced the toy inside of me with his erection, the sucking toy still on my clit. While he fucked me, I had just one very long orgasm. Edward was able to last so much longer than I expected. I cried in relief when he pulled the toy away after he finished inside of me again.

Edward removed the gag first to kiss me and then lifted the blindfold away. He released my hands, and I curled into his body.

"I thought it was your birthday," I said gleefully as I flopped on my back with an arm over my eyes.

He laughed happily, " _God_. Damn."

"Do you like eating pussy that much?" I asked breathlessly. "Because you do it like it's your job. You got a degree in it. Extra certifications. Studied in the jungle with monks or something."

He continued to laugh shyly, pushing his face into the pillows. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

"All or just mine?" I teased.

"Mm, I'd say _all_ but especially yours. Because, damn... You cum so easy for me. I could lick you for hours." Edward looked so pleased with himself. He rubbed his hand over my ass hungrily.

"You better feed me before you try that again. Get me some liquids at the very least," I joked jubilantly, stroking his hair.

"Yes! Absolutely. Good idea. I am hungry, now that you mention it." He was still grinning ear to ear.

It took me about ten minutes to be able to move my legs enough to scamper off to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I had to wash my face off, lipstick from my cheek to my neck. I even found some on my hip somehow. I pulled my hair up in a bun to be more comfortable. His t-shirt was on the floor, so I slipped it over my head to wear as a dress. It went past my knees, the long sleeves dangling over my hands. Edward was waiting for me in only his sleep pants in the bed.

As I looked at him, something dawned on me. "I just realized I haven't given you your gift yet."

He raised an eyebrow. "That wasn't it?"

"No," I laughed. "Of course not."

I went to my luggage and pulled out the gift bag that had been safely tucked inside. Taking it to him, I crawled onto the bed beside him. Before he opened it, he kissed me soundly.

"Thank you."

I leaned my head against his shoulder. "Happy birthday, honey. Are you having a good day so far?"

"The best, obviously." He grinned as he pulled things from the bag. The Drake's Cakes were on top. "Oh, I remember you talking about these," he laughed as he sat the pile on his lap.

"For a video, of course."

"Oh, nice! Maybe this can be our dessert?" He smiled at me charmingly.

"Do you want to make a video tonight?"

"I think that's a pretty awesome backdrop for a video, don't you?" He pointed towards the glowing Manhattan skyline. "I mean if you want to."

I kissed his cheek. Whatever he wanted. "Of course. Sounds fun."

"Let's see what else is in here. Oo, wine. Yes. Very nice. We should put these in the fridge for later."

"They should pair very well with our Drake's," I teased him.

"Maybe we'll order some milk to have with them," he offered as he rifled through the bag. He pulled out the shave kit next.

"That's more a gift for me." I nuzzled his super soft cheek. "I love how smooth your skin is."

"Oi, very fancy. Let's see what we've got here. It's something all bundled up." Edward pulled out the one most wrapped in tissue paper. He unwrapped it, tossing the paper onto the bed. "Oh, it's a Plexie clock! How fun. I've not seen this one before."

"That's because it was handmade by someone local. I found it at a comic book shop not too far from here," I told him. "They had all kinds of good stuff. There is one more thing in there." I poked at the bag.

Carefully he sat the clock down beside us on the end table and pulled out the other heavily wrapped thing. It was cumbersome, which is why it was at the bottom of the big bag.

"Yo, it's so detailed!" Edward geeked out when he unwrapped the statue.

"You can pose it." I moved the little robot's arm up. The little storage locker in his stomach popped open so he could hide something in it. "I know how much you like your shelf so I thought I'd get you something for it that is one of a kind."

He took my face in his hands and brought me in for a deep kiss.

"Thank you. I was expecting more lingerie," he teased.

"Oh, you'll get to see those soon enough. But, it's like an advent calendar. You get a new one every day."

"That sure as hell beats lollies," he smirked at me.

" _On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me to a pair of crotchless panties and a teddy,_ " I sang to the tune of a Partridge and a pear tree. " _On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me a bra sized thirty-two triple D!"_

"You are so weird, and I adore you," he laughed, hugging me to him. "I love everything you got me. It's been the best birthday. I've never been so happy. Thank you."

 **So, this was one of the lemons I first imagined writing when I started this story. It is just… woo (fans self)**

 **Edward studied his craft deep in the jungle.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	32. Episode 32

**Chapter thirty-two-**

I had to wake up earlier than I wanted to the day of the show. We would be practicing, setting up, and running through the whole thing once before it even began that evening. It was going to be the first time in a week I would be away from Edward for any amount of time. I felt bad for leaving him, but he assured me that he had to work out properly and then go shopping for real winter clothes. He also wanted to do some looking into our snow trip some.

There were a hundred people all involved in the show somehow. We had real actors and singers who did this sort of thing regularly at the theater and then people like me who did it only when Demetri asked. Demetri was the proud MC for the night, weaving himself throughout the show that he wrote. In two hours he would have five costume changes and a half dozen musical numbers. Demetri always wanted to be a Broadway performer, and this was his chance to shine every year since he started running the theater.

Alice would be playing the guitar in a couple of parts. No one was getting her to dance. Or sing. Nor was she doing anything solo like me. She had too much work to practice that much.

There were other makeup artists helping others, but Demetri was personally doing mine and Alice's. He ordered us lunch while he was working on our hair and we gossiped like we did when we first became friends a decade and a half before over a slice. The only difference was now we were all old, we joked.

Two single roses were sent backstage, one white and one red, for Alice and I. They were from Edward with the message, " _break a leg_."

"Aw, I love him so much," Demetri gushed. "What a classy boy."

"He's a keeper," Alice agreed as she looked at the handwritten card. "Someone has good penmanship. Look at that." She showed Demetri the card.

"That's Eddie's. He likes to write his ideas out by hand a lot. All of his notebooks are insanely neat. He'd kill at bullet journals," I replied as I slipped the card into my purse to keep.

"That would be a good Christmas gift," Alice mused out loud. "For me to get him. Don't steal it. I'm trying to finish my Christmas shopping before December this year."

"What are you getting me?" Demetri asked.

"None ya business is what I got for you. Mm, I did order Bell's gift that we were talking about on Thanksgiving. It may or may not get here on time." She turned to me, "sorry."

"I'm going to California for three weeks so, that's fine," I said softly.

"Good thing you're having it shipped to my place," Demetri replied. "Sunny warm LA for Christmas sounds delightful."

"We're going to go somewhere cold, too. I don't know where though. Edward is planning it," I told him as I sat on the couch in his office with my feet tucked underneath me. I was wrapped in a thin silky robe of Demetri's. It was red and had Asian themed decorations on it. He definitely bought it in Chinatown for ten bucks.

"Girl, he is so romantic. I need me a rich man like that," he continued praising him. Edward won him over by talking to him about makeup seriously on Thanksgiving.

Alice turned to him with a smirk. "You did marry a rich man. Riley comes from money."

"Yes, but that boy she is dating is filthy fucking rich. I was googling him, as you do. Forbes had an article on him. Forbes money, bitch," Demetri snapped his fingers, pointing at Alice. "That's what I'm talking about."

"Ugh, that makes me so uncomfortable," I bemoaned.

"I don't think he's going to let it go to his head," Alice said thoughtfully. "He doesn't seem the type."

"It's not being humble though, it's anxiety," I complained. "But, I think you're right. He's very generous and empathetic. You know, he had this thing to help him make money when he was first starting out where people could donate to him. But then he started making real money, but he still had the donation thing. So he switched it so that the money was going to different charities. And he's so thoughtful about who he picks. He does a lot of research to make sure it goes to the right people. He is so into his charity work, too. He's very proud of the things he's done. It's really nice, actually," I told them honestly.

"Yeah, I know. He asked if he could put CfA as his charity of the month. He says December is his biggest donation month," Alice said through a mouth full of cheese. "He said he can't promise an exact amount but that he will match anything that is donated."

"I didn't know that," I admitted in a tiny voice. I could have cried right there. Lifting my head up and holding my eyes wide so I wouldn't mess up my makeup, I sniffled.

"I hope it wasn't a surprise or something," she said. "He didn't say."

"I don't know. We've not talked about it. I haven't looked at that content any either," I admitted. "All his bonus stuff, I mean. I guess I should. There is so much, though. It makes me feel weird."

"I did it," Demetri whispered like we weren't the only ones in that room. "He has so much stuff with you on it already. He's just so nuts about you. It's cute. There is a supercut of you making him laugh with a serious face. It's so you. So fucking funny. It's not super obvious that you're dating, but being in the know..."

"Really?" I laughed, embarrassed. I could definitely think about some videos we made where he could farm that material from.

"It was worth the five dollars alone."

I bit my lip for a moment and sighed. "Okay, I guess I have to watch it now."

"Unless he's asked you to, I don't think you have to," Alice replied. I nodded, deep in my own thoughts, the rest of the time we got ready. She knew how I hated to watch myself as an adult.

The event started at seven to a sold-out crowd of five hundred. Demetri began the show in a full pink ball gown. Think Glinda, the good witch from the Wizard of Oz. By the time it got to our part, he was wearing a sequined tux.

I was to dress as a traditional pink ballerina in the center of a small round spinning platform. I held my foot in the attitude position, my leg high behind me with my arms curved gracefully around me as the tinging tunes of a music box started. Demetri offered me his hand, and the real song began. A bouncy short song about being a rebel just for kicks. The lights were so bright I couldn't see a soul besides Demetri.

The dance we did was a mix of everything, ballet, and more modern. Demetri pulled my bun free for me to shake my hair loose to the beat. The best part of the performance was when Demetri pulled at my top, and it unfurled in its true black sequin glory with a wild black tulle tutu that had been hiding underneath. He spun me around the stage on my toes until grabbing me and bending me back in a flip that landed in some splits. With a great swing of his arms, he slid me across the full stage. I jumped up on my knees, then on the tips of my toes in a ballet walk across the hardwood. I pirouetted several times and made a leap back onto my spinning platform, going back into my original position as the song ended and the music box song began to play again.

There was massive applause from the crowd as the curtain dropped, and I ran off to get ready for my next part. I downed an entire bottle of water while I tried to catch my breath. My chest hurt. I was getting too old for this bullshit. I bruised my thighs when I slammed down in the splits. I might have broken my ass.

" _You have been seriously holding out on me,"_ a message on my phone buzzed while I changed in Demetri's office. It was followed by a long series of emojis including a surprised face, mind blown, heart eyes, clapping hands, and a dancer.

" _I told you I was a dancer,"_ I answered back quickly. " _Thanks, but I'm not that good."_

" _But, like... You're a legit dancer. Like you have real moves. Ballet moves."_

 _"You are so so so sweet and biased. I stopped dancing seriously a decade ago, and I'm rusty as fuck. I'm so sore. I might be dying right now, actually. Like legit. My chest."_ I sent him a gif of Sanford and Son with Redd Foxx grabbing his heart dramatically.

" _lol You did great though,"_ he sent a series of hearts in a rainbow of shades.

The song I was singing was at the end of the show. Demetri gave a little ending monologue about the importance of music and dancing to all the young gay kids out there as I strummed along behind him with my banjo. I was wearing a sweet little black suit that he had picked for me. It was black and had a nice jacket with short tails. The pants were capris and showed off my super high red high heels that matched my long fat tie done in a nice Windsor double knot. It took me three tries to get it right. My lipstick matched perfectly.

When he finished speaking, I stepped forward to begin singing _The Rainbow Connection_. The first part I was alone but then Demetri joined me. And then slowly, all of the others who were in the show began to fill the stage to finish. When I glanced over, Demetri had tears streaming down his face as he continued to sing.

It took an hour or so for the theater to empty out. It took Edward thirty minutes just to make it backstage to me with a large bouquet of roses in the whole rainbow with tons of baby's breath. He had been sitting beside Riley, Rosalie, and Emmett. I flung myself at him, hugging his neck tightly as I pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You look incredible," he told me genuinely, holding me back to take me all in.

"Yeah, this queer groomsman's look ticks so many boxes for me," Rosalie informed me, giving me a hug before giving one to her sister who was standing beside me.

"Oh, I should skip the dress next wedding then?" I teased with both hands in my pocket, doing a little pose. "Demetri has such good tastes."

"Those shoes are everything," Riley complimented. "I bet you can't dance in those."

"I used to be able to. But it's been a while. So, I guess we'll find out, won't we?" I giggled, feeling exhilarated from the performance.

We were the last people out of the theater. The club was a short distance from the show, and we walked the few blocks, stopping for tacos at a truck parked on the side of a street.

The club was packed, the music blasting out of the front of the building with lines of people coming out of it. We were on a list though and slipped right in. I heard someone whisper Edward's name as we walked by. I held onto his arm proudly.

Demetri bought the first round of drinks, I bought the second, Edward the third, and Rosalie bought the fourth. And then Riley decided to get a couple of shots for everyone. I was already pretty drunk when Demetri pulled me onto the dance floor first. We got down hard to the rap song playing loudly around us. I didn't know the name of it.

"Your boy got hit on twice while you were away," Riley laughed, teasing Edward when I came back to the table.

"You're just mad I'm getting hit on more than you," he joked right back. Demetri laughed, kissing his husband, who looked a little sour. Usually, straight guys were easier targets. Edward was unphased.

"I'm not surprised. He's sexy as fuck." I winked at him. I downed my drink in one go and pulled him onto the dance floor with me.

Dancing this time was a lot more fun than the last time we had gone to a club together. We were both laughing, our hands all over each other as we ground to the music. The floor was so packed we were pushed close together. It was so hot inside even though it was only twenty outside.

Edward danced with Alice and me with me in the center. Alice wasn't as good a dancer, but she was a lot of fun when she loosened up. We sang the songs that were playing loudly to each other, bouncing drunkenly to the beat. Then Rosalie and Emmett joined the gang. It reminded me of going clubbing in my early twenties.

I was elated. It was the only way to describe it. My face hurt from smiling as much as I was. It was two in the morning when we dragged ourselves from the still bustling club. We were all still too wound up and drunk to go home, so we found a twenty-four-hour diner. It was empty inside, but they were doing a swift delivery business.

We stayed there for two hours talking and laughing over fries, coffee, pie, and cake. Rose and Emmett were the first to give in and then Riley and Demetri convinced Alice to come back to their place to sleep. She would go to the theater and pick up all our things the next day to take home. We had left a ton of shit locked up in Demetri's office.

"Shall we go back to the hotel?" Edward asked, sweetly smiling at me from across the booth when we were all alone finally. He reached forward and took my hand, smoothing his thumb over my knuckles.

"Do you want to take that ferry ride I was telling you about?" I asked. "It'll be sunrise soon."

His smile grew so wide. "I would love to."

We sat on the deck on the ferry, alone in our little area. Edward hugged my waist to keep us both warm as we watched the sunrise behind the Statue of liberty and Manhattan. I didn't have my camera, so we settled for taking pictures with our phones. He looked so handsome with the golden light behind him. When he smiled at me, it made my heart melt.

It was already dark when we woke up that Sunday. We considered it a lost day to sleep and hangovers, ordering a giant cheese plate from room service to have with one of our bottles of wine. We watched Netflix, taking turns picking what to watch. We watched Blade Runner first since he had never seen it before. Next, I chose the first episode of a murder documentary that had just been released that I had been wanting to see. When Edward picked the next episode, I was surprised.

He frowned at me, "I hate it, but I need to know what happens next."

We watched all four parts. Edward ranted about it for an hour afterward about the flawed justice system, violence against women, and state of mental health care. It made me giggle. Not at what he said. I agreed with him on most everything he said, but he was so young and fiery about the things he was passionate about. He was so intense. If anyone could change the world, it would be him.

"Well, you know there are charities for all those things," I reminded him.

"It's not enough, though."

"You've already given more than the average person does in a lifetime. Don't stop now, of course," I smiled at him sweetly.

"Money is one thing but look at how much time you've put in. Rosalie was telling me at the show that you helped Alice more than anyone with CfA and that you've given thousands of hours to help her. She said you put your career on hold to help Alice get started and that you gave her a lot of the money she needed."

"Aiden did that. And she got most of the money she needed from her dad when he died," I explained.

"You were married. That was your money, too."

"Not really," I shook my head. "I did help her get it started. Worked in the office. Me and Rose were her first leaders. It's taken years to get it to this point. I'm glad Alice is so business smart because she's just grown this thing to crazy heights. I don't do as much as I used to, obviously though."

"Alice told me you did five big trips just this year and that you've done over thirty-day trips. Sometimes doing three or four a week." Well, they had chatted, didn't they? It made me feel a little self-conscious.

"To be fair, one trip was overnight, and another was two nights. I did do the long two weeks one this year. We went to Mexico. They needed translators. And, most of those day trips are only two hours long. It's not entirely out of the goodness of my heart, I do get paid something," I reminded him.

"Twelve a bloody hour," he replied. "Is that even minimum wage here?"

It was kind of annoying that he had so many facts to pull out of his ass. "No. It's fifteen, I think."

"I thought not."

"But, I do get pictures which I can make money off of," I explained to him. "Nothing I've done will compare to the money you can give. I can see you in twenty years donating the kind of money that eradicates diseases. Or builds schools. Maybe make your own nonprofit to focus on whatever you care about."

"Now that's a goal to work for." He smiled at me as he stroked my hair. "I'm glad I know someone who has experience starting a successful charity."

"I'm sure Alice would be happy to help," I teased. He smiled and kissed me before we fell back asleep for the night.

 **Thanks for reading!**


	33. Episode 33

**Trigger warnings for racism and violence.**

 **Chapter thirty-three-**

We had made plans to rent a car and go exploring that Monday since we hardly got out of bed Sunday, but as soon as I woke up, I knew Edward was sick. I was awakened by him shivering violently in his sleep despite being in a warm pair of pajamas in a warm room under two blankets and a sheet. It was just before the sunrise, the cloudy gray sky was only faintly lit.

I sat up in the bed beside Edward, who was clutching the blankets to his body. When I placed my hand on his forehead, I could feel the cold sweat beaded on his fiery hot brow. He groaned in his sleep, kicking his leg. He just missed me.

"Aid-" I began but stopped myself. That would have been a bad mistake to make. "Edward. Love. Wake up, please." I rubbed his cheek gently. His eyes slowly opened, looking up at me pitiful. "Sweetie, you have a fever. You're sick."

"I believe you," he chattered through his teeth.

"We need to get you to a doctor. I'm going to make you an appointment for as soon as I can at a clinic and then I'll run to the Duane Reed next door to get you something for the fever for now."

"Okay," he mumbled. "I have an insurance card in my wallet. Take some of the cash for the medicine."

"Alright," I answered. "You've obviously got a fever and chills. What else is going on?"

"I ache all over."

"How's your stomach?" I questioned him.

"Fine. My head hurts. So does my throat," he coughed loudly. "Ew, god. So much snot." He covered his face with his hands and coughed again. I gave him the box of the terrible cheap hotel tissues to use.

I got his insurance card from his wallet and took it to look up where the closest place we could go to was. I called it as soon as it opened at seven.

"Hello. Dr. Peter's office. How may I help you?"

"Hi. I'm calling on behalf of a new patient who needs to make an appointment for as soon as possible today," I said in my best secretary voice.

"Alright. Let's see. We have a time open at ten this morning and one at two-fifteen."

"Ten would be perfect," I said quickly.

"Great." I could hear her typing over the phone. Edward began to cough again, so I went to get him a bottle of water from the mini-fridge. "What's the patient's name?"

"Edward Anthony Cullen."

"Okay, male or female and age, please?" She asked next. I could tell she just automatically asked it every time, even if she could figure out the answer.

"Twenty five and male."

"Date of birth?"

"Um," I drew out as I thought of the number. "November 23rd, 1993." It made me feel so old to say the numbers out loud. I turned away from him so he couldn't see the face I made to myself.

"Alright. Is he sick, or is this a wellness checkup?" She asked next.

"He's sick. I'd say probably a cold or the flu. He has a moderate fever. One hundred one, at least," I explained.

"I have Mr. Cullen down for ten o'clock today. There is a sick waiting room entrance that he'll need to use. He'll need to bring his insurance card, his ID, and some form of payment if it is required. Can he be reached back at this number if needed?"

"Yes, he can."

"That's it then. Please come in fifteen minutes early to fill out your paperwork," she told me before we hung up. I put the card back in his wallet then went to change into clean clothes.

"Did you take cash?" He asked as I got the key card from the bedside table.

"I can get your aspirin," I assured him a bit sarcastically, in a rush to go get him something for his miserable condition.

"Just take the damn money, woman. I'm going to need more than aspirin," he snapped.

"Oo, someone is a cranky bitch when they're sick," I replied calmly. I took two hundred dollar bills from his wallet and showed him, one in each hand.

"Sorry," he mumbled, bringing the blanket around his head.

I bought aspirin and ibuprofen, Benadryl, Sudafed, Robitussin, and Vicks vapor rub as well as cough drops in a couple of flavors and better tissues. I also got him Sprite, ginger ale, and Gatorade. I purchased a thermometer since we didn't have one as well.

When I came back, he was asleep. I woke him up long enough to take his temperature, which hit just under 102 and to give him three ibuprofen. He was back to sleep before I went to take a shower. When I retook his temperature right before we left, it had only gone down to 101.

Edward had an angry pout on his face the entire taxi ride there and the wait in the office. It wasn't the flu or a sinus infection, but merely a cold that there was nothing he could do about. All he could do was drug himself and asleep.

"Can I take you to the apartment so I can make you soup?" I asked him on the ride back to the hotel, his arms crossed over his chest because he was cold. "You can sleep in my bed, and I'll take care of you."

"Soup?" He said in a tiny voice. "That would be nice. I'm not really hungry right now, but I should eat something soon. But we can just order. You don't have to cook for me if you don't want to."

"Homemade soup is better for you when you're sick. And we've been eating nothing but take out the past few days. We should eat some real food," I told him softly. He quietly agreed, still pouting.

"I am so angry right now," he complained, still shaking from his fever. I had given him a dose of aspirin to alternate with the other fever reducer. "We had plans."

"It's okay. We all get sick," I tried to reassure him.

"But... I don't want to waste this time with you. I don't have all that much, and then I'm not going to see you again for ages," he said as he breathed through his mouth, his nose completely stuffed.

"It's like three weeks," I replied.

" _Ages_ ," he whined.

"You're so dramatic, Eddie. Look, I'll baby you for a couple of days. I'll feed you eight kinds of soup and then you'll feel better because you're twenty-five and healthy. You youngins bounce back from this kind of shit pretty quickly. It was bound to happen. You've been working all the time. You've been traveling," I said to him, a little tired and sad myself.

He leaned his face against the cold window. "I guess so. I can barely keep my head up right now."

"I know," I frowned slightly. "Let's go get some stuff and then we'll go back to my place. Yeah?"

"Yeah," he agreed weakly.

Within the hour, I had him tucked into my bed with three blankets and the heater on him. He was wearing two pairs of socks, a pair of long underwear with sweatpants, a long-sleeved shirt, and a hoodie.

I went to the markets around my house to pick up the things I would need to cook him something to eat whenever he was ready for it. I got the items to make at least four different kinds of soup for the simple fact that I couldn't decide what I wanted to make.

Before he had laid down, Edward had a mixture of sinus medications that made him sleep for four solid hours without moving even an inch. In that time I cooked chicken, made both chicken and vegetable broth in the pressure cooker, started chicken and vegetable soup in the crockpot and pea soup on the stove. I found that I couldn't sit down or relax. I had to keep checking on him. Or, I had to cook or clean. When he woke up, it was only to briefly go to the bathroom.

He was still asleep when Alice came home that evening. We had been texting all day, so she knew what was going on. She pulled me away from the sink and sat me down in the kitchen with a bowl of weed.

"There is chicken and veggie soup with rice and pea soup in the fridge. And, I made brownies," I informed her, taking a long drag from her little black vape.

"I see that. Have you eaten?"

I blew out as I shook my head. "No. I'm not hungry."

She nodded her head thoughtfully. "After we smoke that we'll both eat. Has Edward eaten anything?"

"Nothing all day." I worried my lip with my teeth.

"We should make him eat and get some liquids, too," she said in her best motherly voice.

"Yeah, probably a good idea," I agreed.

"He'll be fine," she assured me, taking the vape from me.

"I know."

"He is," she repeated.

"I know," I said again, more firmly. "He's healthy. It's just a cold."

"It's okay to be worried. These are valid feelings. But you're going to take excellent care of him. You already are." She was not giving up.

"Thanks, Doc," I said sarcastically.

"Anyone could empathize why you're scared right now, Bells." She touched my hand. It jerked without my permission.

"Oh, you mean because my very healthy husband dropped dead buying us breakfast? And now the fact is, the man I am probably falling in love with has a cold has brought on a panic attack," I said quickly, heat crawling up my neck as the words spilled out of my mouth.

I was definitely having another panic attack.

"Are you falling in love with him?" She questioned me, pulling my attention away from that for only a second.

"I don't know, but I'm obviously freaking out right now," I said in a dry voice before rubbing my forehead. "Maybe it's just because he's the first since Aiden."

"Maybe." She was being a therapist right then. "What do you think?

"I'm not sure I'm ready for this. For him. For this relationship. What if I can't handle it? I don't want to hurt him, but I'm too broken for this," I told her in a panic. "I should just let him go."

"If you're falling in love with him, why would you want to end it? He clearly has strong feelings for you, intensely so. What benefit is there to it?" Alice was so calm.

"I don't want to end it, but he deserves-"

"No. He gets to decide that. It's not about him, it's about what you think _you_ deserve. This is your anxiety. I don't think you'd be reacting this way if you didn't care deeply for him. Look, I think you need to go talk to someone who isn't me. Like, seriously. It's becoming a problem. The money, now this."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Set me up with someone you trust," I answered her quietly. She squeezed my hand and gave me a smile. I trusted her when she said _when_.

"'Ello," Edward quietly wheezed through a stuffed up nose as he came shuffling into the kitchen. "Can I have that soup now?"

"Of course." I hopped from the chair. "Come sit down. Do you want some hot tea to go with it?"

"Yes, please." He leaned his head against the wall after he plopped down in the chair. There were deep purple circles under his eyes with his lips were visibly dry.

I started the kettle. "What kind would you like? I have chicken broth, vegetable broth, chicken and vegetable with rice and pea soup."

Alice offered him the vape. He took a long hit but coughed it out. "Ugh. Um. The pea soup, I guess."

"I want the pea soup as well," Alice chimed in.

"I put the oil pens in your purse," Edward informed me. "Alice, if you'd like one..." She got up without a word to go investigate these pens he was talking about. "We probably shouldn't share because of germs," he said to me.

"You're really unlikely to get sick from mouth to mouth contact," I told him mindlessly as I hustled about the kitchen.

"Really?"

"Generally cold germs are spread through hand to hand contact then touching your nose or eyes. Especially your eyes. So we could share a fork or a cup and probably be fine. Anyway, if I'm going to get sick from you, it's too late now." I brought him a glass of water. "Drink that first. You're dehydrated from all the medicine. Alice, get my chapstick from my purse for him," I called to her.

"Does that mean you can still kiss me?" He looked so drugged, his smile strained.

I stirred the soup. "Mm, I could, but I'm going to say not right now because you're covered in sweat."

"I could use a shower," he admitted with a pained swallow then cough.

"Can you stand up that long?"

"I kind of doubt it." He leaned the back of his head against the wall after he finished his glass of water.

"After you eat I'll draw you a bath. Then I'll get you some more medicine and put some vapor rub on your chest to make you more comfortable. And I'll wash those clothes for you tonight," I stammered out as I heated up the bright green soup on the stove. The water kettle whistled, and I hurried to pour it into the pot.

I brought him some green tea with honey and lemon. He took my waist into his hands and leaned his forehead against my stomach. Gently I ran my fingers through his moist hair, pushing it away from his eyes. Edward still had a fever. I could feel it burning my palms.

"It's definitely time for more medicine," I said softly. He looked up at me with the sweetest sad eyes.

"Thank you for being so wonderful to me. I don't know what I would have done without you."

"You would have gotten NyQuil, gone to sleep, and ordered soup when you were ready for it," I replied, stroking his cheek. "Do you want bacon and sour cream on your soup?"

"I do," Alice answered as she came back with a couple of disposable weed oil pens. She put one on the table while trying the other. She gave him the chapstick. "How did you get these through the airport?"

"I took a private flight, so you don't go into the airport. You go directly to the plane," he mumbled while he tried to rub the stinging Carmex into his lips with his finger. "No bag checking."

"You took a private plane?" I asked in surprise.

"It was cheaper."

"I don't know if I believe you."

"You would be surprised," he coughed, turning his head into his elbow to keep from spreading germs. "Next time I come if there is anything you want, let me know," he offered us both.

"Thank you!" Al said brightly. "Oh, my gosh. Edibles. Please."

"I think I can arrange something. Get you some of those disgusting little gummy bears. Or, one of those sodas," Edward mused out loud.

"What a time to be alive," Alice said as she let out a long drag of the pen. She blew the smoke out in a long billow.

My bathtub was too small for two people to sit comfortably, especially at his size, so I sat beside it on my knees. I had put Epsom salt in the water to help with his aches. I massaged the soap all over his body with my loofah and washed his hair with a cup. I used the portable heater to make sure the room was nice and warm for him.

His temperature was still at 102 when I took it before he got into the water. I gave him another round of pain relievers after he managed a bowl of soup and a mug of tea. He leaned his head against the cool porcelain rim, looking at me. Fevers were rare with colds, so he was suffering extra hard.

"I'm glad you agreed to talk to someone about your anxiety. I've been worried," he said quietly. Edward didn't look at me as he said it.

I licked my dry lips before I answered, "heard that, did you?"

"Yeah, as I was coming in. I wasn't eavesdropping purposefully." His eyes flicked towards me guiltily.

"It's okay. I'm sorry that I worried you," was all I could say.

"You didn't worry me. It did. The anxiety."

I rubbed the sponge against his shoulder. "Well, I'm sorry _it_ worried you. I'm realizing that I might not be very good at handling this on my own and that I don't have to. I'm just now realizing it because I am terrible at taking my own advice, obviously."

"I'll do whatever I can to help. Just tell me," he almost said in a begging way. I leaned forward and kissed his lips very lightly, briefly. "Thank you for taking such good care of me," he said after I pulled away.

I stroked the side of his face. "It's just because I like you so much."

He smiled sleepily, "I know."

It took another two days for his fever to break. He slept almost the whole next day, waking up only for toast and more medicine and then again for soup and even more medication. I slept on the couch so he could have the whole bed and spent most of my time sitting on it across from him, editing on my computer and keeping an eye on his condition.

The second day he was awake for longer stints, eating more, and watching Netflix with me on my laptop.

The third day I was awoken by Edward gently touching my face. He was fresh out of the shower, and he was wearing clean clothes. He looked better though not completely well. His nose was red, and his lips were a little cracked from mouth breathing.

I sat up slowly, yawning widely. It was about eight in the morning. "Would you like the bed for a while? I'm sorry."

"I normally sleep on the couch," I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"My temperature is normal again. I woke up hungry, so I got some toast and got washed up. I think I've finally slept enough," he told me hopefully.

"That's good. Would you like to go back to the hotel today? It'll be more comfortable for you there," I offered with another yawn. I wasn't ready to be awake yet.

"Yeah. That would be good. Do you want to go to lunch? We've been cooped up for days now." He obviously felt guilty about it. It wasn't his fault in the least though.

"That would be nice. We can go around noon. That would give me time to wash a load of clothes and get ready. Are you craving anything?" I asked, picking at the crusty things in my eyes. Edward had more energy than I did at that moment.

"Mexican, maybe? Or, something like that," he said cheerfully.

"Oh. Hm," I tried to think where I liked for that. One thing came to mind. "Have you ever had Venezuelan?"

"No, I can't say that I have," he said softly.

"Great. I have the perfect place." I heard feet shuffle from behind my shut door. In a normal quiet tone, I said, "Mary Alice, do you want arepas, too?"

"Yes, please," she said sleepily as she gathered her keys to go into work early. "I'll meet you there for lunch. Text me when you get there."

Edward chuckled, coming to sit beside me on the couch. "It's her favorite, and it's right beside the office." I leaned into his shoulder, still too sleepy to function. "I missed you."

"You were in all of my dreams," he said to me warmly.

"Were they good?" I asked as I wove my arms around his. I was always stuffed up when I first woke up, sniffling deeply.

"Most of them were. I had a few nightmares, but I don't think you can have that much medicine in your system and dream normal things. A lot of them were in color." He wove his fingers in between my own.

"Are your dreams normally black and white?" I asked curiously.

"No... They're normally more muted? Subtle? I just remember a lot of bold colors. Blues and reds. Too much cough syrup." He shook his head. "I just remember a lot of the feelings in them, if that makes sense."

"It does," I assured him.

I put all my blankets into the wash and put fresh sheets on my bed before running to take my own shower. For the first time in a few days, I put on makeup, did my hair, and put on cute clothes. I needed to feel more myself, and I wasn't sure how else to do that.

It was warmer that day, almost in the fifties. Edward had the energy, so we walked the twenty-minute route to Astoria for the Arepa Cafe. We walked the bridge over the subway yard with the beautiful view of Manhattan just beyond. Edward stopped to admire it for a moment, weaving his fingers through the chainlink fencing. It was a beautiful blue day, only a few scattered clouds with the slightest breeze.

I took out my camera from my big purse and quickly snapped his picture.

"But, I look terrible right now," he complained when he realized.

"You're beautiful, and I want to remember this feeling," I answered him. He smiled a little as he glanced back towards the skyline. I took his picture again.

"You're the beautiful one in this relationship." He held out his hand to me. "Especially right now."

I texted Alice when we arrived at the restaurant. It would take her a few minutes to join us, but I already knew what she wanted so I could order for her. Edward looked over the menu, asking me questions about everything. He knew nothing about the food.

He finally gave up. "It all sounds good. Pick something for me. I'm overwhelmed."

"Pulled pork arepa with fried plantains, black beans, and cheese," I pointed out what Alice and I were going to order. "Garlic rice for a side? Let's start with some yucca fries and some mini fried empanadas since we have to wait for Alice's slow ass."

He chuckled, "that sounds perfect."

"Do you want a Jarrito or maybe fresh juice? I think they have passionfruit and a strawberry one." I flipped the menus over to the drink section. "Oh, and dragonfruit. That's new."

"What are you getting?"

I always got the same thing. "A fruit punch Jarrito and a cafe con leche with raw sugar for dessert."

"Same but the mandarin flavor, instead." He gave the menu back to me.

"Why don't you go sit down and get us a table by the window? I'll order for us." He tried to take out his wallet. "No, I got it." He wasn't going to argue with me after being so snappy the other day.

"When I feel completely better I'm going to take you out somewhere really nice," he promised me, kissing my cheek lightly as he went to go plop down in a chair. His energy was already starting to wain.

"Hola!" I said to the cashier who knew me from coming in so much with Alice. He was a young man, the owner's son. He was in his late teens and hadn't grown into his big ears yet or out of his acne and braces. He was a sweet boy and was always very polite to me. He loved that both Alice and I could hold a solid conversation with him in Spanish, so we always ordered that way.

He commented to me in Spanish that he hadn't seen me in a while and only my white friend. The last time I had been in he wasn't there because it was at night. He was almost always opening the store, and his brother closed. We made pleasant small talk while he took my order.

"Fucking learn to speak English," a male voice said from behind me. I turned to see a white man about average height with a bushy gray beard grown just to hide his three extra chins.

"Excuse me?" The words left my mouth before my brain knew I said to them. They echoed in my ears.

"I said you need to learn to speak English, you stupid spics. You're in America now," he said boldly to a five-foot-tall woman and a teenager. "Why don't you go back to your fucking country?"

Something clicked in my brain loudly, like a gunshot going off.

"First of all, it says _Si, Habla Espanol_ on the goddamn sign, so you came in here hoping to be all butthurt, you racist piece of shit. Second, you're willing to shove the food down your gob, but we should go back to our country? Sure, okay. I was born in Texas, and it's lovely this time of year, _bitch_ ," I said evenly without raising my voice or showing any emotion at all. I turned back to the cashier to finish my order.

"Sir, you need to leave," the young man said in a thick New York accent.

"The fuck I do. Let me speak to your manager," he shouted back at the boy.

"It's his mom. So, good luck with that," I mumbled. I put a few twenties on the counter. "Keep the change for the tip jar, sugar." It was a fifteen dollar tip. "Just leave. You're embarrassing yourself."

"Shut your fucking mouth, you ugly wetback," he shouted down to me. "Yeah, I bet you were fucking born in Texas. Did your mama shit you out on the border?"

"Really fucking classy, my friend," I retorted. "Been wanting to use that one for a while now?"

Edward was suddenly right in front of me, standing in between the man and me. He was at least six inches taller and twice as broad in the chest. I would have hated to be at the end of his death glare. I had never seen him angry before.

"Oi, mate," he said in a thick Australian accent. "The only immigrant in this room right now is me. So, if you have a problem with them, why don't you take it up with me?"

"I don't have a problem with you," the man snapped back. "This is none of your fucking business."

"Why? Because I'm white? Or is it because I'm a male?" He said in a rough voice. "And though my partner is more than capable of destroying you on her own, I find people harassing someone I love very much my business, wanker."

"You speak English," the older man growled as if it was apparent. "If they spoke English, it wouldn't be a problem."

"What bullshit, you racist twat," Edward replied with venom.

For whatever reason, this was what made the man break. He began to lurch forward clumsily to take a punch at Edward, but I pushed him out of the way just in time so that the man instead hit the glass case with the desserts displayed in it. It cracked it loudly. With all my might, I kicked him in the groin, making him double over in pain. Without hesitation or thought I kicked him in the face just as hard, maybe harder, knocking him clean out so that he fell forward onto the floor with a hard slap onto the concrete floor.

"I _told_ you she could destroy you," Edward mumbled, balling up his fists at his side as he looked down at the man. He was ready if he got up again.

This was when Alice decided to walk in with two police officers coming in right behind her. The owners, cooks, and everyone else had heard what was going on up front and someone had already called the cops. There were lots of people around us, watching.

"He tried to sucker punch him!" The young man shouted from behind the counter, pointing down at the now groaning and bleeding man. "And he called me a spic. I'm not even Mexican! Dumb fucker. I'm Colombian! We have security cameras."

"Honey, are you alright?" Edward put his hand on my shoulder. I looked up with him with wide eyes. I could barely hear him.

One of the cops was trying to get the man to sit up while the other walked over to me. She was a petite black woman with a shaved head and beautiful metallic purple lipstick. "What's going on here?"

"He," Edward pointed at the man, "got mad because she was ordering in Spanish. They asked him to leave, and he became belligerent. He tried to attack me because I called him a racist. But, my girlfriend," he looked at me because I still hadn't said anything yet, "pushed me out the way right in time. And she kicked him. Once in the groin and in the face. It was self-defense. It _just_ happened. Literally."

"Ma'am? Is that right?" She asked.

"I-" I opened my mouth to speak. My throat felt weird, and I sounded distance "I think I broke my foot."

"Eddie, she's in shock," Alice said as she came around the cop to hold my hand. "I'm her sister," she told the woman. "Bells, honey. Let's sit down."

"I can feel some blood in my boot," I said calmly, looking directly into the stranger's face but not really seeing it. I realized it was because there were tears in my eyes. I blinked them away quickly. All I could still see was her purple lips. I felt like an odd thing to focus on at the moment, but I very much liked the shade.

"Okay, there is an ambulance on the way, and it will be here shortly," I heard the cop say. Then I could only hear the blood rush in my ears. My head was very light, and I felt kind of disconnected from everything. My body buzzed as I floated in my spot.

Edward lifted me up carefully and moved me to a chair, putting my right foot upon another. The man was fully awake by then and screaming at the cops. The other officer who had already handcuffed him, a tall thin white man in his early twenties. He looked horrified at the slurs coming out of man's mouth. Or maybe at his breath. It could have been either. All I could do was stare, my hands in my lap limply.

"Take her boot off." Alice put her coat around me. Edward obliged, kneeling beside me so he could unzip it. I was wearing two pairs of socks, and there was already blood seeped through both layers at the toe. When Edward pulled my sock off, my big toenail fell right off.

"Oh, Jesus." She covered her mouth and gagged. Alice was bad with blood, which is why she didn't become a surgeon.

Edward was unfazed, quickly getting napkins to wipe up the mess. "Can I get some ice for her?" He called out to anyone who would listen. Or, someone. I wasn't sure. I felt very cold, though and wrapped the jacket around me tighter. I had begun to shiver.

It turned out that I fractured the top of my foot, broke my two biggest toes, and popped the nail off with the sheer force of the kick despite having two pairs of socks for padding. It probably would have been worse if I hadn't been wearing them. They decided to give me a mild sedative and painkiller while they worked on my foot and we talked to the police to provide our statement. The restaurant was going to press charges, and he was being charged with assault. He was also being charged with drug possession since he had a crap ton of meth in his pockets. _Go figure._

"What a fine week this has been," Edward complained as he stroked my hair from his chair beside the hospital bed. "I'm sorry. I should have protected you."

"Obviously I don't need protecting," I said in a quiet even voice. I couldn't put emotion into it if I tried.

" _Obviously_ , my little fighter. Is there anything more beautiful than a ballet dancer kicking a racist in the balls?" He joked before he became more serious. "Christ, Bella. He could have really hurt you, though."

"I'm fine," I said emotionlessly. It was the most at peace I had been in days. There was nothing in my brain. Not a single thought.

"We're literally in the hospital right now," he answered me, annoyed.

"I'm sedated. Everything is fine." I patted his hand. He smirked at me. "I'm hungry, though. Think we could go to the cafeteria or do I have to stay here?"

He laughed, "where are you going on that foot? You've not gotten your cast yet."

I shrugged. "I'll hop onto your back and ride you there. It'll be fine."

He relaxed a little and giggled, wiping his watery eyes. Edward still didn't feel very well himself. His poor sinuses.

"It'll be fun. You could put me on your shoulders, but I'd hit every hanging sign and door frame on the way there."

"I know that's right," he agreed with a chuckle, closing his hand around mine and bringing it up to his lips for a gentle kiss.

Thankfully the Arepa Cafe sent over a ton of food to the hospital not long afterward just for us.

 **This is one of the chapters I imagined writing when I first started working on this story. It's the beginning of a lot of change for Bella.**

 **So, every once in a while I have to put it out there just in case anyone missed it: this story is inspired by soap operas/telenovelas with a long-running continual serial storyline. Some parts of the story may be dramatic, unrealistic, or fantastical. Sadly, this chapter is probably based too much in reality. (My father was an Okinawan immigrant and he had tons of abuse flung at him. Racist usually assumed he was Latino for some reason? Racists are dumb.)**

 **Did you notice anything important in the chaos?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	34. Episode 34

**Chapter thirty-four-**

"I can't believe you bought me a wheelchair," I complained from my seat as I was released from the hospital several hours later. Edward had also bought me two types of crutches because he wasn't sure which one would be best for me to use. He actually sent out Alice with his credit card. She was more than happy to oblige. She never had trouble spending other people's money.

"You're going to be like this for a while," he tried to reason.

"I'll get a walking boot next week. I'll be fine before Christmas," I retorted. "Probably."

"It's not like wheelchairs go bad. You can keep it for a rainy day. Or, give it to someone who needs it. Donate it. I've already bought it, and I'm not returning it," Edward told me firmly.

"This is the worst. Literally everything I wanted to show you were outdoors and sandy beaches," I complained.

"Well, tomorrow we'll take a break to keep your foot up like the doctor said and then we can go roll around a museum the next. Where it's inside and warm," he said in a rich sweet voice.

"New York is not designed for wheelchair use," I pointed out.

"Then why don't you come back to California with me until your foot is all healed? It's very accessible," he tried to slip that in very smoothly.

I scoffed. "Oh, sneaky. I see. I'll only need a cane by next week. And I still have to work."

"Would it be so bad to come home with me?" Edward asked quietly, almost worried.

"No… Not at all. But, I want to work," I insisted. "I need to. For me."

"Okay." He didn't argue further. "But, the offer is there if you change your mind. Look, just say the word, and I'll try my best to move heaven and earth to get whatever you want or need. "

"Thanks," I replied quietly as he pushed me into the elevator of the hotel. We had gone to the stupid pharmacy once again to pick up my painkillers before we made it back to our room. The bag was sitting in my lap. I probably was just going to take aspirin instead. I didn't like taking them if I didn't have to. They made me feel weird.

His phone began to ring as he rolled me down the hall to the suite. He picked it up and put it on his shoulder. "Hi, Nana."

"Tell Nana hi," I mused softly.

"Yes, she's right here. I'm getting her back to the hotel to properly prop her foot up and pamper her," he spoke into the phone.

"She already knows?" I asked no one in particular.

"I texted my sister Sasha," he replied before answering a question on the phone. "She's got a proper plaster cast to hold her foot still. She cracked the top of her foot. Oh, it was gorgeous, Nan. Right in the jewels. Bastard. Yeah, she's a scrapper."

"Oh, no. This _is_ worse," I complained. "Your family is going to think I'm trash."

"How do you figure that? He attacked you while you were ordering your bloody food, the loathsome toad," he told me before responding into the phone again. "She thinks this is going to reflect poorly on her. That's what I said! Such tosh." He handed me the card key from his wallet to unlock the door from my level. He pushed it open when it unlocked, rolling me inside before shutting the door with a heavy thud.

"My grandfather says... Well, I'm not going to say exactly what he said because he didn't say it so politely but _good job, dear_ ," he paused and smirked a little to himself. "No, I'm not telling her that either, Grandpa. Yes, it is kinda, but you're a dirty old bugger. See, Nana agrees. I need to go and get her into bed. No, not like that, you cheeky bastard. Love you, too. I will. I promise. Goodbye."

"Aw, your grandpa is fun," I said playfully.

"You don't know what he said," Edward smirked a little more.

"I can make assumptions."

"And, you'd probably be right," he grinned at me. "But, I'm not going to take advantage of your doped up state after such a trying day."

"Aw," I complained, frowning at him playfully.

"Alright there, princess. Neither one of us is up for that right now, I think." He scooped me out of the chair and carried me over to the bed where he had arranged the pillows for me against the headboard. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my head on his shoulder. He put a couple of pillows under my foot after he placed me on the bed.

Edward crawled in beside me, exhausted from the day. He put his head on my lap. I stroked his hair, quietly enjoy the contact.

"Like, what the actual fuck, Bella? I don't understand why anyone would say such cruel things to you. You weren't even doing anything!" He said abruptly after a few minutes of silence.

I traced my finger over his ear and sighed. "It wasn't the first time, and it won't be the last."

"It's not fair," he whispered.

"Life isn't fair. It's... _whatever_ ," I sighed. "I'd like to ask him how he knows ' _where I'm from'_ when I don't even know, though."

"It doesn't matter," he told me firmly.

"No, it doesn't," I agreed a little less so.

"I had been thinking of an idea for a video, but I wasn't sure how you'd feel about it," he began slowly. His eyes flicked up towards me. "One of those kits. The DNA ones. But we can do it just for us. But it's of course up to you... It's just that I know you'd like to know, but I know it's a sensitive topic for you."

"You're not wrong. I do want to know. I've considered doing it before," I said thoughtfully. "It doesn't matter where my family is from really. It doesn't change anything."

He looked up at me again, adjusting his face some. "No, it doesn't. But, it bothers you obviously a lot. And, since you don't have a medical history, you can have your genes checked for certain markers. I was going to do it with Seth and Tyler but, if you wanted, you could be a part of it, too."

"Okay," I replied. "In December?"

His face was a little worried for some reason. He was so concerned about hurting my feelings.

"Yeah, I'll get the kits and then it takes a couple of months to get the results."

"It sounds like a good idea for a video," I agreed with him softly, running my fingers along his scratchy jaw as I spoke. He hadn't shaved in five days, the longest he had gone between shaving around me. It was surprisingly hot.

"We don't have to worry about the video part." He shook his head.

"No. We can record it from prosperity," I smirked, playing with his chin scruff. It was stiff in a pleasant way. I decided to change the subject for both of us. "I bet you'd look sexy as fuck with a beard. A neat one. In a suit. Mm..."

"I'll have to shave for the movie once I get home." He enjoyed my attention with a small smile on his contented face. He loved having my hands on his face. "I've not grown my facial hair since the first year of college. It was patchy back then."

"Maybe after you can grow it out a bit for me," I mused, the shaving kit long forgotten.

"It's so rough right now." He rubbed his cheek against my blue jean covered thigh. It sounded like sandpaper. "Can you imagine that with no trousers on?"

"Mm, yes. Yes, I can," I moaned playfully. He rubbed his cheek more aggressively against my thigh, making a lot of noise. I laughed softly.

"I'd rub you raw." Edward kissed my thigh.

I tugged playfully at his hair. "You'd die right now, anyway. You can't breathe through your nose still. You'd suffocate."

He snorted loudly and dramatically. One of his nostrils sealed shut because he was so stuffed up. "A worthy death."

"Ew," I giggled.

We both drugged ourselves up and slept until noon the following day. My foot hurt more than the day of the incident. Edward had to help me cut off my jeans because I couldn't take them off over the cast. I realized when it was time for bed and just decided to sleep in my pants. He had to run to the store for scissors, bringing me breakfast in bed before relieving me of my ruined Old Navy denim.

The bottom of the leg had already been cut to put on the cast, making it easier to slice up the side. Edward also bought garbage bags and duct tape so I could take a shower without getting the cast wet. The shower was perfect because there was no step to get inside, and it already had a bamboo seat in it for the guests to use. The shower head detached from the wall as well. He sweetly helped me.

"This is the perfect height." I looked up at him innocently as he joined me in the shower, naked. I bit my lip as I moved my hands over his hips. His erection began to stir from the simple contact. He was so easy.

"We probably shouldn't play around right now," he tried to say like he didn't want the exact same thing I wanted.

"Boo," I complained.

He shook his head, smirking to himself. "How can you be in any mood?"

"I took strong painkillers?" I asked brassily. "And, I've not been fucked in a week." I slid my hands up his chest. I moved along his stomach, peppering it with slow sweet kisses. "I've missed you," I told him in my best seductive voice.

"Is it that good?" Edward smirked down at from his full height. I kissed along his belly button.

"The best," I grinned as he ran his fingers through my hair.

He was completely hard when I kissed his stomach as he washed my hair. His fingers were gentle as he pulled them through my curls, carefully tugging the knots free. I tilted my head back into the water when it was time to rinse, letting it slide down my body. I put conditioner in my own hair and let it sit while he washed his own. I took the washcloth and washed his stomach, back, and legs from my low height.

Edward obviously enjoyed the attention and the view, and how his erection kept brushing against my soapy breasts while I washed him. I made sure that it happened over and over again.

The shower was sadly quick, and when he turned off the water, I was a little disappointed. I dried off in the seat, and Edward carried me back to the bed where he helped me remove the plastic bags. I slipped into a nightgown since we weren't going anywhere that day.

Alice came by later that night to check up on me. We ordered dinner together and watched a movie until she had to return back to the apartment to go to bed. I enjoyed how well they got along together and how easily they made each other laugh. She was friendly to everyone, but I could tell that they both genuinely liked each other. It didn't hurt that he bribed her with food and weed. Demetri and Rosalie liked him too, it seemed. Emmett as well, but he was easy to impress. All of my favorite people approved of my new favorite person.

The next day I was determined to get out of the hotel and take him somewhere more interesting. We decided on the American Museum of Natural History. I had never taken so many photos at such a low height before. I had a lot more fun being rolled around than I expected, not that I was going to tell him that.

It was a warmer day, in the high fifties, so we ate a lunch of hot dogs in Central Park from the Nathan's truck by Columbus Circle. We rolled through the park in the sunshine for a while before making our way to the Museum of Modern Art.

Edward got stopped by a group of Japanese teenage tourist, and he took pictures with them. He signed their autographs and smiled brightly when they hugged him. He got a lot of curious looks from the other tourist who had no idea what was going on.

"So, what was your favorite?" I asked as we rolled through the gift shop.

"I think I liked the wall of Campbell's soup prints. I didn't realize Warhol did all the flavors," he commented. "What about you?"

"Perhaps Dali's or Cezanne's work. It's different every time. It depends on my mood," I answered thoughtfully.

"Ah, so melting clocks," he pointed to a book with the picture on the cover.

I shook my head. " _The Cavalier of Death_ , I think. Melting clocks is a little basic for me."

"You and your skeletons. I should have known," he teased me.

We had dinner out at a restaurant where I had to fold up the wheelchair and use my crutches to get to the table. I almost fell forward on my face, but luckily, Edward was right behind me just in case I went down. It would have been a lovely way to end the evening, my face smashed in the carpet with a broken nose.

Then suddenly I realized it was somehow our last night together. It hit me out of nowhere despite knowing his visit was coming to an end. He would be leaving the following evening, his movie starting on the next Tuesday.

We were in the elevator going back to the room for the night when it dawned on me. Perhaps it was the pain or the painkillers, but I began to cry automatically when the thought appeared.

"Love? What's the matter? Are you in pain? Are you okay?" He quickly knelt down beside me, obviously worried at my sudden outburst.

"I don't want you to leave tomorrow," I said brokenly.

"I don't either. But, I have to," Edward told me gently, frowning.

I shook my head, angry at myself. "I know."

"You can come with me," he offered me again.

"I can't," I said quietly, trying to hold back the tears that were free flowing down my cheeks. "This is not how I wanted things to go. I wanted to give you as good a time as you gave me. This isn't what I wanted."

"Well, of course not," he laughed gently, holding my hand. "It's not your fault. And, I'm the one that got sick for most of it."

"I wanted it to be as perfect as the time we had together in LA," I repeated sadly.

"You can't control that, Bells. And, even if it wasn't perfect, I got to spend it with you. That's all I wanted in the first place. And, it's all I want for Christmas, too." He kissed my hand lightly, letting his almost beard brush against my knuckles.

"The twentieth seems so far away now," I told him in a tiny voice that didn't even seem like my own.

His eyes were sympathetic to my pain. "I know. At least it's not as long as before."

"I guess," I sighed, rubbing my cheek roughly. I was so embarrassed. I hated crying in front of people.

I sat in the chair by the balcony to look out over the city while Edward packed up his things for the next day.

"I do hate that we didn't get to play with all the fun new toys," he complained playfully.

"Take some of them with you, and we'll play when I come," I suggested as I chewed on my thumb.

"We didn't even take everything out of the box," Edward sighed in disappointment. We both had wanted to get laid more.

"Well, someone did go a little nuts and bought a lot of stuff at one time," I smirked as he looked through everything we had gotten, trying to figure out what to take with him.

"I'm enthusiastic." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders from behind and kissed my cheek. Edward pulled my hand away from my mouth to stop my anxious chewing. "You'll be missing another nail soon if you don't stop."

I turned my face towards him, taking in a deep breath of his sweet smell. He still hadn't shaved, and though the hair wasn't soft, it was fuller. I ran my fingers through it, pressing my nose into his cheek.

"I'm not ready to lose you," I said in a whisper.

"You're not losing me, I promise," he tried to assure me.

"But you won't be here. I'm selfish. I want you all to myself," I told him a little too honestly.

"I know the feeling. I liked sharing you with your friends, though." He kissed my ear. "I can't wait until you come to Sydney to meet all of mine. They'll love you. Especially Jasper. Oh, and my sisters, too. And you've already won over all my grandparents."

"I can't believe I'm going to Australia for almost a month." I bit my lip and glanced over at him. "I'm glad I've already got my bill money for the next few months. I'm excited, though."

"I plan on putting you to lots of work while you're there," he teased me. "So, don't worry about money."

"We have to get through the December list first. What is it up to now? Thirty, thirty-five?" I asked him.

"Forty-two," he answered without missing a beat. We had officially started a Google Drive doc together to add things as we thought of them. It mostly ended in us sending each other funny memes and jokes.

"There is no way you can do that many in three weeks," I laughed.

"Some of the cooking videos we could film all at once, and then I could make them into different videos. We could probably do three or four at a time. I don't know, you're probably right. I've got to start planning our videos for Australia, too. I need to make sure I have enough videos made until I get back. Fuck, January is going to be nothing but editing," he sighed heavily.

"You love the editing," I told him. "I can tell."

"I might, but I could stand to do less of it." He was ready to change the subject. "Anyway, what would you like to do tonight?"

"Make love to me," I begged quietly, my words barely a whisper. We kissed deeply for a moment, his perfect lips delicate against my own before pulling away in concern.

He face was twisted in worry. "I'm afraid I'll hurt you."

I reached forward to the table to get my bottle of painkillers. I hadn't taken one the entire day. I swallowed one down with a sip of water. "There. Now you won't. And it'll be extra fun for me in about twenty minutes."

Edward chuckled, considering what he wanted to do for a moment.

"You have to tell me the second something hurts," he said firmly. "Seriously."

"So, no ball gag then?" I joked dryly. "Darn."

He grinned wickedly at me.

He was as delicate and as sweet he possibly could be. I was stuck on my back, but he showered me with affection.

We made love once that evening, once in the middle of the night, and then once in the morning. And then I gave him a blow job from my comfortable shower seat because I was going to be damned if I didn't get to before he left. His stamina was amazing. By the time we left the hotel for the apartment, my chest was covered in hickeys, and my inner thigh was rubbed wonderfully raw from his scruff.

We had an hour on my couch before he had to leave. He held my hand the entire time. I didn't want to talk. I just wanted to be held by him in his big safe arms.

"I have to go," he said as he glanced at his watch anxiously. "They won't leave without me, but..." he sighed and stood. Edward pulled a bag from his suitcase. It was the ones filled with all those unopened oil weed pens. "For you and Alice, yeah?" He tossed it on the bed. "I don't like it as much as my joints."

"She'll love you forever. I think I'll open one of those, take two pain pills, and go to bed until my doctor's appointment on Tuesday," I told him, not at all joking.

"It's not a terrible idea. I wish I could join you," he replied softly. "I don't know how I'm going to sleep without you again. Do you need anything before I go?"

"A kiss."

He bent over me from my position on the couch, holding my chin as he kissed me for several minutes. "Now I really have to go," he breathed slowly afterward. "Feel better, my darling." He gingerly brushed his nose against mine, leaving a light peck on my forehead.

"I'll be fine in a few days," I promised him. "Be careful. Text me when you're on the plane."

"I will," Edward kissed my forehead again. "Goodbye, love."

As soon as the door closed behind him, I began to sob. My chest ached, and my stomach twisted into knots. Alice came into the room silently. I fell into her lap, covering my eyes as I literally shook with the force of them. She stroked my back, letting me get it all out for several minutes.

Only ten minutes had passed when I heard the door open again. Edward popped his head into my bedroom. "I'm sorry. I realized I forgot to give you your keys back... Oh, no, no, no. Don't do that," he rushed over to me and practically slid to the floor on his knees. He rubbed tears away from my eyes quickly with his thumb.

"What did you expect?" I asked, my words watery and weak.

"I don't know, but I don't want this. It hurts my heart so much." He held my hand against his face, kissing my palm several times.

Alice quietly left the room. She took a vape pen with her for her troubles.

Edward sniffled deeply, his eyes turning red. "It's not that long. It's just until the twentieth. We will both be so busy it will fly by. I promise."

"I know. Don't cry," I whispered softly. It made me feel even worse. At least I had tried to keep it together before he left.

"That's not fair," he scoffed a little as he pressed my forehead against mine. "If you can cry then so can I." When I stroked his cheeks, I could feel his tears on my fingers. I wasn't sure how long we stayed like that, both so overwhelmed with our emotions.

"Go before they do decide to leave without you," I told him after finally pulling back. Edward kissed me again briefly before leaving for real. This time when he left, I just felt hollow, though. All my tears were gone, and I was just tired.

I slept all day on Monday.

 **This chapter is the beginning of a huge and important story arch for Bella. Legit surprised seriously no one has questioned what her nationality is or if we were ever going to find out…**

 **I think leaving is harder on her this time than it is on him.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	35. Episode 35

**Chapter thirty-five-**

Suzette Collins-Worth was a long time Broadway actress who had been winning Tonys since the early eighties for her fantastic singing and bold acting. Six Tonys to be exact. She had multiple television awards as well that she kept displayed in the foyer as soon as you walked into her home in a large lighted glass cabinet. She was an extreme talent by anyone's gauge. She was well known around New York especially for her show-stopping nightly performances. She was a tall, rail thin, blond woman with overly large brown eyes and a sharp but pretty face.

And I hated her fucking guts.

By the fifth day spent with her, I seriously considered up and quitting after she screamed for twenty minutes at her daughter's tennis coach. Because it was raining outside. Sleeting, actually. She treated everyone horribly. Family, friends, cast, crew... it didn't matter. Anyone could be her victim. I tried to take the most flattering photos of her, but it was hard after a while. Not because she wasn't pretty, of course, but because I wanted to head butt the bitch in the face. Damaging my nose and my camera were the only things stopping me. My only solace was that I got to go home and talk to Edward, sometimes while he was filming late at night. The filming had to be delayed for a couple of days for whatever reason, so it was taking longer than he had planned. Luckily, he was already prepared for that possibility.

I had moved to a walking boot instead of a cast, and it still hurt. I was using one of the forearm crutches that Edward purchased for me to help me get around. The other kind hurt my armpits too much. I had a couple of shoots the week before with my boot, but it was the most I had stood up on it since I had broken it. It made me glad I didn't take all my drugs at once. I needed half a pill at night just to get it to stop throbbing, and I went through a whole massive bottle of ibuprofen in the short five day period time. It was making it hard not to down the entire bottle of strong painkillers every night.

Jessica called me the early the sixth day.

"Hey, Bella. Sorry to bother you while you're working."

"She's still in bed. It's fine," I said sourly. This woman's day was supposed to start two hours before with some sort of meet and greet, which she definitely blew off. I could have been asleep for another hour myself. Or edited. Each night I edited for hours because I couldn't sleep through the pain. I would be ready to send the pictures of the heinous person on Monday morning, and I would never have to look at her again.

The following Monday, I was supposed to be a leader on a short trip to an old heritage site where they did reenactments. Then Wednesday I was scheduled to do a shoot for Vaudevillian and finally Thursday I would be flying to Los Angeles once again to be with Edward. It was all I could think about. I missed him more than I expected, and it bothered me to a degree. I had already grown so attached to him.

It had felt like there was a hole in my chest since Edward had gone. I couldn't deny it, even if I tried. It was something I had been talking to my new therapist about. I had seen her a few times already.

"You don't sound happy," Jessica commented, pulling me out of my swirling thoughts.

I didn't feel like explaining all of my life's issues over the phone. It probably wasn't very professional. "My foot hurts, and it makes me cranky." She had seen my break, and we had talked about it over cocktails after a photo shoot the week before. We spent a few hours discussing Edward in great detail. She was more surprised than I was that he was not the internet douchebag we expected him to be.

"Oh. I can understand that. I'm sorry, honey. I was just calling to let you know that we need to reschedule Wednesday. There was a conflict with the model's schedule, so we're moving it to the twenty-first. Does that work for you?"

It took me only a second to do that math. "I'm leaving town for Christmas the twentieth, and I won't be back until the eleventh of January," I explained to her quickly.

There was a slight pause. I had never turned down a job before from them. "Oh, okay. Well... That's the only time we can get her."

"I can't. I'm sorry. I've already made arrangements and bought plane tickets. I have promises to keep for Christmas."

There was a rustle of paper in the background and a little sigh on her end. "It's okay. I understand. It is so close to Christmas. I'll get someone else then. I'm sorry it didn't work out. You were a good fit for this session, Bella."

I think someone wanted to go for drinks to gossip again. I smirked a little to myself.

"It's alright. Maybe next time. I think I might be sick of taking pictures of women, or people in general, after this for a while," I told her honestly. "I need another vacation already."

Jessica gasped quietly, "oh, _no_. Is she terrible? I really like her. I've seen her perform a bunch. I've seen her last three plays."

"Great actress. What a talent," I replied instead of bad mouthing the woman directly, just in case she walked into the room. Which was doubtful at that point. I was getting more and more pissed off about it.

"Never meet your idols," she told me with another loud sigh. "Are the pictures any good, at least?"

"She's very beautiful... on the _outside_ ," I mumbled the last part.

"Well, that's what counts, I guess," Jessica replied. "That's all anyone cares about. I'm sure the pictures will be great."

When we hung up, I called Alice, who was getting ready for work for the day. She had a late start and slept in. It was a Saturday, and no one would be in the office but her. "Can I be terrible?" I asked in the way of a greeting.

"Usually?" She replied back almost in boredom

"Can I say I broke my foot and call in sick Monday?" I asked her in a quiet voice.

"Does your foot hurt? Do you need anything?"

"No… I mean… Yeah, it does hurt, to be honest. And, I was going to suffer through it, but Vaudevillian canceled on me for Wednesday. I think I'm going to leave earlier for LA. Is that okay?"

Alice didn't hesitate for even a second. "Yeah, I had someone on call for you already if you couldn't make it. I knew you weren't going to be up for it. You barely made it through the movie trip a few days ago."

"Yeah. You're right. I should have listened," I admitted to her. She had been fussing at me for weeks to sit down before I hurt myself more. I was doing too much in her opinion. She also thought I should have gone to LA with Edward when he left. "You're the best _almost_ sister, and I love you so much."

I felt absolutely giddy when we hung up.

The mean old Botox filled raisin was asleep for another two more hours, so I started looking up flights on my phone. First I looked at Monday's flights, but then I started looking at Sunday's as the time lurched on at a painfully annoying crawl. She would be performing twice the next day, a play I had already seen three times and was going to see twice more if she ever got up off her flat ass. For each and every hour she wasted my time, I looked for an earlier flight.

There was a flight leaving at six o'clock with one ticket left, non-stop. I would have to go in the middle of her first performance around four to make it. I had plenty of pictures of her and who was going to stop me?

She had not spoken directly to me once. The only time she seemed aware I was there was when she asked her assistant to tell me to remove my walking boot in her house when I first arrived. It had to be explained that I couldn't and why.

She was an idiot.

I canceled my tickets for Wednesday and bought the Sunday night flight with zero regrets. I would surprise Edward this time. It seemed only fair. It was a Christmas gift for both of us. I didn't want to be away from him any longer.

I barely made it to my flight on time. It was a rush, but it made it a little more exciting somehow. Luckily traffic wasn't terrible. I needed a pain pill on the flight from my speed walking, though. Almost the entire five-hour trip I edited pictures of that horrid, _horrid_ woman. I arranged the files and the email to be sent first thing in the morning. I would never speak the Botox raisin's name ever again.

It was just after nine thirty at night when I arrived in Los Angeles. I had a missed call from Edward and a message that said he hoped the old bat didn't keep me too late and that he hoped I didn't kick her and break my other foot. I grinned at my phone on the plane as I read it.

I was in a taxi before I called him. I was practically dizzy with excitement and joy, but I had to calm my voice so as not to give it all away at once. I didn't want to shout at him to be waiting for me outside. Well, I did. But that's not how I was going to do it. I was going to be the smoother one for once.

"Hi darlin'," I said in a soft thickly accented voice when he answered the phone after a couple of rings. "How are you doing?"

I could hear the yawn in his voice. I could almost see the stretch he did where he reached his arms over his head and twisted them up over his eyes. When he did his shirt would lift a little and expose his delicious stomach. "Tired. I finished filming my final scene this evening."

"How did it go?" I asked quietly.

"Good. Everything went smoothly. Such a long fucking day though. I have a few new bruises too," he complained in a little bit of a whine. "What are you up to now? Are you in bed?"

"I'm in a taxi heading home right now," I told him truthfully. He didn't need to know who's home, yet.

"It's so late there, love. You must be tired, too. What time is it? Midnight? One?" Edward questioned gently.

I bit my lip. "I'm a little wired, to be honest."

"Mm," he hummed in a warm sleepy voice. "Do you have a lot more editing to do?"

I played with the zipper of my camera bag. "Not really. I've kept up with it pretty well. What are you up to?"

I could hear the rustle of the blankets around him as he adjusted slightly. "Laying in bed, thinking about you. Your soft skin. Your delicious smell. Your beautiful lips. All I want right now is for you to be in my arms so we can fall asleep together," Edward answered wistfully. "I want to wake up beside you again."

"Soon, I promise," I said firmly. We were pulling onto the street with his house already. The ride had been so quick, the roads were surprisingly empty since it was late at night. "Um, I'm here. Let me let you go for a second so I can get inside."

"Alright, love," he said in a drowsy tone. "Don't take too long, or I might fall asleep. I'm right knackered."

"It's okay if you do," I promised him. "We'll see each other soon enough."

"No," Edward said quickly despite being tired. "I want to talk to you tonight."

"Okay then. Give me five minutes." I hung up on him then quickly and quietly paid before getting out of the car.

His passcodes were all the same, so I slipped inside without issue. Everything was dark and quiet. I left my suitcase in the foyer and took off my shoe. I switched to the foot brace I had been sleeping in and hobbled as quietly to his room as possible with my crutch. The door was opened just a crack, and I could see his sleeping face resting beside his phone on his pillow. Nothing had changed in his home since I had been gone.

I put my crutch beside the door before pushing it all the way open. It didn't make a loud enough sound to wake him. Leaning against the door frame, I softly called his name, "Eddie."

First, he quickly picked up his phone as his eyes opened shockingly wide. The room was dark so he couldn't see very well. He brought it to his face before I called his name again, his expression very confused.

"Edward!" I said in a little laugh.

He turned on his tableside lamp, blinking wildly towards my direction. He sat up fully in bed. "No!" He shouted in a laugh as he threw himself out of bed and towards me. Edward lifted me a foot in the air above his head and twirled me around before ferociously kissing me, still wiggling me about as he did. He did not release me from his hold for a full ten minutes.

When he pulled away, he was a stuttering sweet smiling mess, holding me at arm's length so he could fully look at me. It was he like he was checking to make sure I was real.

"What? But. But- That mean old twat? What happened?"

"I got what I needed, and she didn't want me there. My thing on Wednesday canceled, and I called in sick already tomorrow with a broken foot. Because, you know. And, it just seemed fair to return the favor. I hated every moment I was without you," I told him in all seriousness. I felt a little drunk.

"You're so dramatic," he teased me lightly. Edward kissed me a dozen times in quick succession all over my face until I dissolved into giggles. "I'm so happy you're here. I'm recording all day tomorrow and Tuesday, though." He was obviously trying to figure out how he could get out of it. I shook my head.

"I know. I don't care. I just… I just want to be close to you again," I admitted to him anxiously. "Ever since you left, I've felt like I've been in a daze. Like something was missing." I rubbed my hand over my bejeweled butterfly tattoo. "I can't even really tell you what I did during that time. I know I worked and did stuff with Demetri and Alice. Jessica. But, it's just a blur. And, it's not because of the stupid painkillers. It's... just that after being that happy with you around, even when things were terrible, that being back to normal sucked so fucking much," I confessed to him stupidly, trying not to cry around him again.

He just nodded his head in agreement while biting his lip happily before he kissed me again. And again. And again.

Edward scooped me up then laid me down in bed before he crawled in behind me so that he could spoon my entire body with his own. We tangled around each other completely with one of his thick arms under my neck and one resting carefully around my side. He held me as tightly as he could. Pressing his face into my shoulder, he breathed in as much of my scent as he could. He loved the smell of my shampoo and body wash. I always wore vanilla, coffee, or sugary sweet scents. And a lot of coconut for my hair. He had told me in passing on the phone one evening that I smelled like a perfect morning.

"That's exactly how I felt, my darling. My heart can't seem to beat without you now. Though you could blame your blur on painkillers if you wanted to," he teased a bit dramatically when he finally replied. "I would not blame you. I have no excuse."

I laughed, turning slightly to kiss his cheek with my hand reached back to touch the other. I held him there for several moments, nuzzling and kissing his silky soft and perfectly smooth skin with my lips and nose. He hummed in pleasure, his temple resting against mine. Edward slowly drifted asleep as I loved on him, his breathing becoming slow and deep. It made me feel so contented. I snuggled against him, resting my hand on his as it laid on my stomach.

We fell asleep like that, both of us so very exhausted from our long days.

 **If you're enjoying this story and want more, check out Perfect Snapshots! It's Edward's POV.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	36. Episode 36

**Chapter Thirty Six-**

The next two days I set about decorating Edward's house for Christmas. He had no decorations whatsoever so I bought everything from scratch. I bought him a nice small fake tree with fiber optic lights built in. I went with a candy theme for his tree. He loved it and was very surprised when I set it all up while he was at work. He hadn't expected to put anything up but it gave him great pleasure in seeing my handiwork.

It didn't feel very Christmassy with it being in the seventies outside though. I had gotten a little sick of the wet cold in Queens, honestly. I took this chance to wear my rompers and shorts that I left behind at his place, much to Edward's pleasure. He especially liked the silky sleeveless one that I wore with no bra since I was just around the house. Whenever he would pass me he would trace my nipple through the fabric, a naughty pleased smile on his handsome face.

I filled his cabinets with fresh food that I would be cooking for us the next full week. I would be making us a small Christmas Eve dinner and then we would go to a Christmas party the following night at Tyler and Lauren's. The theme was 'an excuse to leave your family's place early.' It was a theme Edward and I could actually both understand. Alice kept texting me about her crazy mother, complaining at her pushiness.

Edward was giving Seth and Tyler the week off for the holidays but we had major plans together starting after Christmas. Edward delighted in telling me his ideas and the list was ever growing. There were so many links, notes, and pictures now in our shared file that it was growing pages and pages long.

They did have one more day of shooting together before the end of the year though. Eddie filled it to the very brim, starting very early so he could get as much in as possible. He made a giant pot of coffee while I finished getting ready. He had perfected it by that point. Edward made it just as well as I could. I loved the smell as it wafted up towards my nose as I finished doing my makeup for the day.

"Hey!" Seth shouted at me when he came into the house to meet Edward for their day together. "There's our favorite soccer player!"

"Soccer player?" Edward questioned in confusion.

"Because she's good at kicking balls, Eddie. Please try to keep up," Tyler answered calmly as he hugged me. "How's your foot? No more cast, I see."

I smiled but felt a little embarrassed. "Yeah, no more regular cast but it feels like I broke it kicking a racist in the balls. So, just great. Just no high heels for a couple of months. It'll be fine."

"That's is the price one must pay for sweet _sweet_ justice." Tyler patted my shoulder.

"It was his chin that broke your foot," Edward commented. "I don't think nuts can do that kind of damage. I shudder to think of what you did to his."

Seth shook his head, pained. "If he broke your foot what did you do to his chin?"

Edward was putting his wallet, phone, and keys into his hoodie pocket. "According to my attorney, she knocked out two teeth and loosen two more which were restored at the hospital, broke his nose, fractured his cheekbone, split his lip, blackened his eye and gave him a concussion. With one kick," he held up one finger. "One. Lets just assumed his balls were purple as well."

"Oh, I didn't know all that," I said quietly. We hadn't really brought up the attack much because it upset both of us. I didn't even consider the fact that he had a lawyer to look at these things. I should have assumed it with his money. He had to probably actually have a couple, come to think of it.

"It's almost as if you had been dancing and kicking three and four hours a day for three weeks solid just before." Edward smirked a little bit. "And, you don't believe in destiny."

"Your skills were perfectly honed," Seth replied dramatically. "Fate and karma came walking in, hand in hand, gloriously together. Bringing you to the exact right moment for you to punish this limped dicked, pea-brained, ugly, toothless, mouth breathing, sister fucker!" He then cackled crazily.

"Alright. No coffee for you." Edward pointed at Seth.

"Hey!" He shouted. "Okay, maybe I have had enough already," he said more quietly.

"We stopped at Starbucks but yours is better," Tyler said warmly as he went to make himself a travel mug from the carafe. "He's already had a triple shot venti iced mocha with extra mocha this morning."

I rolled my eyes. "Eddie made it."

"Then why don't you make us coffee, asshole?" Seth put his hands on his hips, turning to look at Edward.

"I obviously like her more than you."

"Yeah, that's fair." Tyler nodded. "Good coffee though, boss."

The first video was about an intense workout that was becoming popular around Hollywood. I couldn't do the exercises due to my injuries. Seth was in the video with Edward. They both hated it. Seth ended throwing up. Both men were so disgustingly drenched that they showered at the gym. I took pictures of the whole thing, sitting on a random weight bench that line one of the walls. Not the showers, sadly. Just pictures the workouts. I would have happily watched that part, too.

His fans really did like to see them suffer in the weirdest ways.

The next video was a much easier food truck one that was very quick to shoot. I was in this one because mainly I was hungry and the weird Chinese food filled burritos looked good. I had one with crispy rice, vegetable lo mein, and orange chicken with sweet chili sauce drenching the top. I could have eaten three of them. Next time, I decided, I would get the deep fried version.

The video after that we filmed at an animal shelter. It was an amazing time. I sat on the floor surrounded by puppies and kittens, taking pictures and playing with them all. My voice might have gone up two octaves as I spoke in a baby voice to all of them no matter the size. I loved them all. I was pretty sure it's exactly what I needed. Nothing was as wholesome as baby animals.

All at once the shelter's staff released a dozen golden retriever puppy siblings into the yard with us. They were eight weeks old and just the cutest things on the planet. Their tongues seemed permanently lulled to one side and their wildly yellow hair was so fluffy and insanely soft.

Tyler became rather attached to them. Apparently, no one had ever seen him react like that before. He turned into a pile of mush around them.

"Get Lauren a puppy for Christmas," I suggested as we drove to the next location which was another restaurant shoot. This time it was a local fried chicken place known for their spicy chicken. Edward was glad to have me along for it. Their spicy videos had become very popular. "You have a pug, right?"

"Is a puppy really a good Christmas gift?" Seth asked.

"Either give her a baby or a puppy to practice on," I replied. "Or a kitten. She seemed kinda gothy. Gothy chicks dig cats."

"She's allergic to cats, even if she loves them. She's not allergic to dogs though," Tyler commented. "I don't know. Maybe. It's been five years since I've had a puppy."

"My parents had dogs growing up but they don't anymore. I've not had a pet in years either," Edward added into the conversation. "Not since before Uni."

"I love my cat, _asshole_ ," Seth chimed in with an annoyed expression. He was obviously thinking about something in particular that his pet had done.

"I hope that's not its name," I laughed.

He smirked. "Might as well be. Doesn't come to anything anyway. It's actually Cracker."

"Hey, come 'ere, Cracker!" Edward teased him. " _Really?_ "

"I didn't name it. My little sister did. She was nine," he defended his pet's name to us as we continued to tease him.

"Is he white?" I asked. "He has to be a white cat. Obviously, right?"

"Oh, yes. Obviously," Edward snickered in amusement.

"She's a ginger. It's Cheese Cracker," he mumbled out quietly as he gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Awwww..." I drew out. "I like Cheese Cracker better."

"Ms. Cracker if ya nasty," Tyler said dryly.

Seth irritated face gave me so much joy. He was so easy to egg on. "You need another orange kitty and call it Goldfish."

"I like that," Edward laughed. "You've got Patricia. Such a normal name for a pet."

"Patty Cat is Alice's. I've never had a pet of my own actually. My grandmother didn't like them growing up. Alice and Rosalie had a bunch of pets growing up though. When I first moved in they had a wolf named Tenaha and a bobcat mix named Nubby," I remembered fondly. "Nubby was a sweetie."

"Surely not," Edward seemed shocked.

"What?" I asked.

"Was it a real wolf?" Seth asked.

"Oh yeah. In Texas, you can own almost anything without a permit. Their Mama has a small ranch and a big plantation house. Forty Acres. Tons of space. They had an opossum, skunk, and a raccoon too. Those are less crazy in Texas. Plus all the cows, chickens, horses, pigs, turkeys and ducks. You know, normal farm animals. They had goats and sheep, too. Some donkeys. I love donkeys. They're so cute," I mused. "Lettie, their mama, would buy whatever animal she thought looked cute. She still does."

"A skunk?" Tyler asked excitedly.

"It was de-scented so it couldn't spray. It's like a ferret cat," I explained with a laugh. "It was super cute and lived in the house. It had a little house it would nap in all the time. You'd think Bob Bob and Nubby, the two bobcat mixes they had at the time would eat it. But, no. They lived in the house, too. Just one big weird family. They'd all cuddle up together. Bob Bob, the other cat, and Posey died before I moved it though. Not at the same time," I explained. "They were old."

"I wonder how long a skunk lives," Tyler mused. "That would be a fun pet."

"Posey was about eleven. She was an old lady though. When we were kids we'd take her with us trick or treating on a leash." I remembered all the kids and parents freaking out. It was so much fun. I giggled at the memory. One year we all went as skunks with her in a red radio flyer wagon. We were maybe eight.

"I didn't know if you're fucking with us or not," Edward said very seriously.

"Call and ask Al," I laughed. "She can confirm everything. It's not that weird, really. Our priest growing up had a pet alligator named Sam. We'd throw candy in its open mouth in its pond behind his house. Texas is wild, y'all."

"Alice would fuck with me too," he pointed out. I shrugged a little, smirking. He wasn't wrong.

"Texas and Australia have a lot in common," Seth teased us both. "Crazy fucking animals. It's huge and hot as fuck and both filled with people who think it's a good idea to fuck with toothy reptiles."

"Yeah, a maybe a little in common," I replied dryly. "Both were also filled with brown people who said 'we were here first' and then a bunch of white guys was like 'but do you have flag?.'"

"Hashtag hard truth," Seth snorted at my comment. "World history summed up in one sentence. 'white guys with their stupid fucking flags'.'"

It was kind of fun to make the two white guys in the car a little nervous. Especially the half Englishman.

Even Edward found this spicy chicken mild. It was good though. It had a nice flavor. They deep fried whole birds at a time after soaking them in buttermilk for two days. They had good creamy garlicky rice to go with it. I liked it even more than the chicken.

Edward carried me inside after the shoot because my foot hurt so much. That next day he refused to let me out of bed, giving me a good excuse to stay there every time I tried to get up. He brought me food. We made love twice throughout the day though. If we were going to be in bed anyway, I was going to make good use of it. That evening he drew me a bath with loads of Epsom salt to soak my foot in.

He laid on his bed, working on his computer while I relaxed with my brace off. My foot was still bruised, though it was starting to fade. It had been deep and tinged with black and purple but was now a sickly gross yellow and brown, especially around my big toe which had the faintest hint of a nail growing. The boot had rubbed my foot and ankles in weird ways so it was a good thing to have it off all day. None of it looked sexy, that was for sure. Edward was concerned that I wouldn't be up for our trip, but I was forcing myself to be better. He had arranged it right before I was hurt but I wasn't going to let that stand in my way.

"What shall we do tomorrow?" I asked with my good leg hanging off the edge of the tub.

"You mean you don't want to stay in bed and continue to be treated like the queen that you are?" Edward asked without looking up from his rapid typing. The keys clicked barely loud enough for me to hear from the distance.

I ignored him. "Do you need to work on anything?"

"Only what I'm doing now. And I'll be working on it every day for a while."

"I'm sorry that I'm keeping you from working."

"You're not. It's just something I need to stay on top of. It's script stuff for a television project. I work it out in my head then write until I've got it all down. And then I have to take a break and daydream all over again until I work out the next scene in my mind's eye. That sounds convoluted. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does. Let me know if there is ever anything you need help on. I'm a pretty good proofreader. I've been doing it for Alice for years," I offered. I could see his small smile lit up by the laptop screen. "She writes a lot."

"You're sweet. I might take you up on that offer when I get to that part. You'll have to be brutally honest and tell me if it's funny or not though," his eyes flicked towards me then back to the screen.

"I'm not qualified for that last part," I replied. "Just at finding typos."

"You're funnier than me. If I had your sense of timing and were half as witty this would be so much easier," he mumbled, almost annoyed.

I shook my head. "You only think I'm funny because you get to see my tits."

"Wait- no. I-" he began, stuttering. Edward made a little face and looked over to me. "I don't know. Let me see them again and check."

And he didn't think he was funny.

I lifted up out of the bathtub some as I fully sat up, putting my breasts in my hands and bounced them like I was trying to see if they were ripe fruit at a grocery store. I wiggled my chest to get my point even further across.

Edward was very serious as he looked at my chest.

"Okay, maybe."

I laughed and laid back into the water, covering my chest with my arms. "No more boobs for you."

"Aw," Edward chuckled and grinned. He shut his computer and put it on the bedside table. He slid so he laid down fully on the bed and rolled over to his side so that he was facing me. "But, _boobies_. I like them so much."

I shook my head, closing my arms around myself tighter. "Nope. Too bad, too. They're warm and soft and all wet. And probably well seasoned at this point because I've been marinating in this salty water for a while now."

He covered his face with his big hands but I could see his stupid grin curling around the edges. Edward cleared his throat after a moment. He loved my stupid comments.

"Shall I get you out then?"

"Hm, maybe." I pulled the plug on the water and slowly adjusted myself so that it would be easier to stand. He hopped off the bed and took my arms as I came to stand fully on one foot. "Pass me the towel."

Edward grabbed it from the heated towel warmer he had for some reason and barely used. It was amazing. He took this chance to rub me all over with the warm towel, leaving little kisses along the way. When he finished drying my body he wrapped it around my body and scooped me out of the tub.

"Seriously can't tell you how much I like this," I told him as I held onto his neck. "You're the only guy I've ever dated that could do this on the regular."

"But you're so tiny," he chuckled. "There are ten years olds who weigh more than you. Are you even a hundred pounds?"

I made a little pouty face. Because he didn't get an answer he walked over to his scale while still holding me. I threw my head back in laughter.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. I'd say... ninety-five?" He bounced me a little.

"I was one hundred and five last time I went. Last week or the week before. Whenever that was."

He put me on the bed and went to the fetch the lotion he knew I liked. Edward sat at my feet and tenderly began to rub it onto my legs. He was careful to avoid the breaks, smoothing the cream over my ankles and calves. All I could do was lay back and enjoy.

"What do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked sweetly as I relaxed with my eyes closed and my arms above my head.

"Do you need to go Christmas shopping? Or, get anything for the trip?" I asked. "I finished while you were working Monday and Tuesday."

"No, I'm good. I had a lot of downtime on set to shop online. I might have gone overboard," he admitted. "I did quite a bit of shopping on your page as well. Made that part easier."

"Really?" I asked. "You could have told me and I would have given it to you at my cost. I have a code. I gave a bunch to Esther for their Hanukkah silent action for their youth programs at her temple," I commented, wondering if he had bought more things for his family. He said that his sister really loved the one he had gotten her for her birthday.

"Well, maybe next time then," he mused.

"What did you get?" I asked, lifting my arm from my eyes to look at him.

"Oh, loads of things, actually. I sent a big canvas to a lot of my professional connections. Some of the directors and such that I've been working with lately. I sent some to my sisters, too. Because they really liked that one I sent of the beach scene with the sunset and the clouds, you know? I got some more with the cool clouds. And I got some posters of the cute animals for my nieces. The smaller ones. They're their stocking stuffers from me. The ones that are old enough, anyway. I was thinking about getting some of the postcards so I could start to write to them regularly. They do so love getting things in the post from their uncle," he told me cheerfully as he rubbed some lotion over one of my knees. He was trying to distract me with his hands and words.

"Eddie, that's so much stuff," I told him quietly. "How many canvases did you get?"

He didn't look at me as he switched knees. "Um... thirty or so? Give or take around that. I don't remember. More of the posters though. I got them a few each and I have six to buy for. The youngest is too little for posters. As I said, I might have gone nuts. I like to spoil my girls."

I sat fully up. "What? Which size canvas?"

"The biggest. Whatever that is. I don't remember the exact numbers." Edward rubbed the extra lotion into his own hands and arms. He wasn't really looking at me.

"When?"

"Um, last Tuesday," he said innocently. "Why?"

"Why did you do that, Edward?" I asked quietly.

His face was worried, the stress visible in his lips. "Are you mad?"

"I-" I opened my mouth. "Yeah?" It was kind of a question.

"Why?"

"They're two hundred a piece!" I exclaimed. "Thirty, Edward. _Thirty_."

"Yeah, and I get to write them off my taxes in a month because they're for work reasons. It's networking. That's how that works. I have no doubt it'll be worth the investment," he tried to go for the bottle of lotion again but I pulled it away from him. "I'd rather give you that money than a stranger."

"How much did you spend?" I demanded.

"There isn't a number where you're not going to not freak out, Bella. How much do you get from your sales? I know it's a print as they order type thing," he asked me curiously.

"Usually around seventy-five percent after printing costs. I get more the more I sale though," I answered him in a quietly strained voice. I hadn't checked my bank since the Saturday before I came. I expected to do decently well on my sale's site because it was around Christmas and Edward's endorsements had been giving me an astonishing boost. Without thinking I hit his shoulder hard. "Why'd you do that? I don't want your damn money."

"Ow," he laughed in surprise, rubbing the spot where I had tagged him. "Because they made for good gifts. They're so pretty. I don't think that deserves a smack."

"I don't want your money," I repeated anxiously.

"Next Christmas you can give me the code then." He casually shrugged his shoulders. He obviously liked the idea of another Christmas together though.

I shook my head, my wet hair sticking to my shoulders as I did. "I'm going to give it back right now."

Edward was unmoved by my annoyance. He was still working the cream into his skin, rubbing his fingers together. "No, you're not. You can use it to plan our next little trip."

I wanted to cry, tears pricking at the edge of my eyes and stinging my nose. "Edward, I'm doing fine right now. Really. You don't have to give me money. Everything is different from two months ago."

"I am very pleased to hear that you're doing better." He smiled at me sweetly, ignoring part of what I said.

"Edward!" I snapped, feeling the annoyance building up in my throat.

He was trying not to smirk at me. "Stop saying my name like it's going to change my mind. It's your money now. And hey, two months exactly today!" I kind of hated how happy he was about that because it was hard to be mad when he was that cute. "That's nice. I should have taken you out to celebrate."

I covered my face with a pillow. "You _ass_. I need to look at my bank app. I don't think I can. Oh, god. My chest hurts," I heaved, placing my hand over my thumping heart.

"You need to talk to your therapist about your money feelings," Edward complained as he picked up my phone from the bedside table beside his laptop. He passed it to me.

"She needs to up my anxiety medication dosage next time I see her," I replied honestly. "Christ."

"Agreed," he said gently.

"Can you check for me?" I asked nervously.

Edward laughed despite himself, "what is that going to do?" I quickly typed in the password, then handed it back to him before it loaded. He clicked a couple of screens, trying to keep his face neutral. "It would probably be helpful to know how much you had last time you checked."

"The bill's checking and my savings automatically get the same amount every month unless I do something to them so I know how much are in those. It's the other one. It was like twenty something thousand on Saturday when I bought my tickets. It should be the top one," I pointed out. My hands were actually shaking a little, a little bit of sweat forming on my palms.

He shook his head as he considered his words carefully. "Hm. Oh. Well. I'd like to give you a number that would not trigger your money feels in a bad way but you can check this yourself to see. So, I don't know what you want from me? Please don't shoot the messenger."

"What does it say?" I demanded from him. He frowned before pushing his lips out slightly.

"Forty-five. Thousand."

I gasped loudly. It felt like my entire rib cage tightened around my heart. " _No_."

"I didn't spend that much, I swear," he told me firmly. Edward turned off the phone and put it on the bed beside me carefully. "That's not all me."

I laughed a little crazily as I pushed the pillow into my face hard. I wanted to suffocate under the feathers. "I could take the whole damn year off," I said sarcastically in the fabric.

Edward pulled the pillow away and threw it to the side. "I realize you're not being serious but... Do it. Move here and make videos with me. You can still do your store. You could be the photographer for the channel and help me expand the content. We'll go to a ton of amazing places and you'll have more pictures than you know what to do with. And you can help me pick those places. You're so good at helping me come up with ideas," he said almost as if he was begging me. "I swear, I'll make sure it's the best decision you ever make."

"It's too soon," I said quietly, worried. He was so young and impatient. He wanted everything and he wanted it right away.

"Says who?" Edward questioned me gently.

"Me," I moved my head so I could look at him. I felt too anxious to do anything besides watch him. My body was stiff and my chest was sore, making me ache.

"When will it not be too soon?" He questioned me again. "Because, I hate this, Bella. I hate not being able to kiss you goodnight. I hate not waking up to you in the morning. Either I need to move to New York or you need to move here because this is torture. Even if we don't live together, it would be better than this."

"We're going to see each other a lot for a while. And then I figured we could do a quick trip early for our Valentine's. And then we're going to Australia for a full month. Isn't that a good start?" I said in a pleading tone.

"It'll never be enough." His eyes were so expressive. They were so clear and green, focused on me intently.

I bit my lip. "You're going to be busy in January anyway."

"So? Why does it matter? I'd rather be worked to the bone with you here than have a vacation without you," he bemoaned.

"You're so sweet," I replied.

"No. I'm very selfish. I want you all the time. Alright, look... we'll have been together for almost five months when we get back to Australia. If you can still withstand me after and don't hate my family-" He began but I stopped him.

"I won't hate them," I promised him. "I couldn't. They love you."

He smiled a little, hopeful. "If it's not too soon then... Move in with me after? We're going on a practice run in Australian anyway."

"I'm pretty sure me being here right now is a practice run," I pointed out. "That's all we've been practicing."

"Right. Exactly. We already know how well we do together. We're very good at being roommates." He leaned down and kissed one of my knees before laying down with his head on my thigh.

"What if I end up breaking your heart with my craziness before then?" I petted his hair, scratching my nails along his scalp carefully.

"It's yours to break." He kissed my towel covered thigh again. "Whatever you decide, I understand. I just know how much I'm going to miss you when you're gone."

 **I will always write my friends' pets into my stories. Nubby was cute af but Tenaha scared the ever living fuck outta me. Hey Alex, I even added Bob Bob for you.**

 **Ms. Cracker if ya nasty.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	37. Episode 37

**Chapter Thirty-Seven-**

We decided to stay home and make cooking videos the next day. I had things to prepare for our Christmas Eve and for the party anyway. Edward was tired from working still, and my foot was swollen for some reason. I wanted it to be as well as possible for our trip.

I cleaned up and set up the kitchen while he set up his camera equipment. He had several small cameras set up on tripods of various heights that he was using for different shots.

"You really should make a list of stuff you want to learn to cook," I told him. "Add it to our file. Like twenty things. Don't go crazy. We should start small. I mean, I know what I'd like to teach you, but it will be easier to learn if you're doing stuff you want to do," I said as I washed a bowl of cranberries.

"What would I put on it?" He asked, curiously and unsure. "'All of your cooking,'" he made little finger quotes in the air when he said the words.

"That's a bit much. Um, I don't know." I laughed, "fried chicken, maybe. Desserts you like. Your favorite snacks. Is there something from a restaurant you'd want to learn to cook?" I asked.

"Oh," he drew out slowly. "I don't know. I'll think about it."

"That could be a fun video," I offered him. He loved his ranking videos and food. It would be a combination of both. "Eddie learns to cook his top five favorite foods."

"We could make it a whole series." He grinned happily. He loved it when I gave him more ideas. It wasn't that hard. We were constantly bouncing things off one another. "I'm ready when you are."

"Me too," I smiled back, just happier to be around him. I didn't feel nervous when the camera was on anymore, at least when he was around me.

He joined me behind the island in his kitchen. Edward had set up a camera directly in front of us. He pressed a quick kiss on my cheek, carefully not to mess up the makeup that I had done just for the video. "You start us off, beautiful. Okay?"

Edward made me smile so much my cheeks actually hurt a little bit. He was so beautiful it sometimes still made me feel starstruck.

"Got it," I finally said, earning a wink from him. I flushed stupidly, biting my lip and looking away so I could collect myself.

"Three, two, one..." He pinched my ass from behind just as he turned on the camera, make laugh as the red light came on. I collected myself again quickly.

"Hi," I grinned brightly and waved to the camera. "Today we're going to do something a little different. Eddie is going to actually cook the food he has to eat. Hopefully. Maybe. It's the goal, at least."

"Hopefully this video won't be titled 'Eddie blows up his kitchen,'" he joked happily. "Lucky for me, and probably for the LA fire department, I'm joined by the crazy talented Bella Swan, former professional chef and current master of my kitchen," he said all of it so seriously in that performer's voice of his.

"I cooked in a professional kitchen. I wouldn't say I was a professional chef." I rolled my eyes. "But I can make sure nobody is going to blow up this kitchen today," I assured him. "I can't promise you that you won't burn yourself, though."

"Well, there are no guarantees in life," he said too earnestly with his fists on his hips. He made me break and laugh, turning my face away so I could try to straighten myself up. He smiled as if he had won something. "What are we making, _master_?" He said too seriously just as I had gotten control again. I scrunched up my nose and stuck my tongue out at him.

" _Mistress_ ," I corrected quietly before I cleared my throat. He smiled a little wickedly in response. I continued on, ignoring him, "blackberry jam. It's super easy to make, better than store bought, and is amazing on ice cream, in cakes, on toast, or with roasted chicken. And the recipe is really versatile because you can switch out the blackberries for raspberries or cranberries. Strawberries or blueberries, too. It just depends on what's in season or on sale," I explained to the camera and him. "It's really quick, too. So, let's get started."

He filmed me making blackberry jam and cranberry sauce, cookie dough, a pie crust dough for pies that I would be making the next day, and our dinner which just happened to be the roasted chicken I had mentioned earlier. Together we spent the next day cooking even more things. He requested chocolate truffles and caramel candies, something that would be on his lists of favorite foods. They would be perfect to have for the Christmas party, so I was happy to oblige him.

We probably filmed ten videos worth of material in a two day period. It was so much fun. It was just us, alone together. _Playing_ together. It's exactly what I wanted. Maybe it's what I needed.

The morning of Christmas Eve was absolutely beautiful. It was a sunny day with gorgeous perfect fluffy clouds dotting the bright blue sky, and it was a lovely seventy-five degree outside. We would be leaving the day after Christmas to go somewhere snowy. He hadn't told me where yet but he said to pack for the 'proper' cold. Edward promised snow and lots of it. We would be staying for almost five days, him having to return that Monday for some recording before New Year's Eve. He had been invited to a very fancy Hollywood party as well. I bought a new dress for the event, but I was feeling extremely nervous about it. We hadn't really done anything that _Hollywood_ together yet.

We woke up early to have a nice breakfast out. He plied me heavily with champagne, which wasn't hard to do. After a trip to the store for last minute supplies, we spent the afternoon curled up together on the couch. We made Christmas Eve dinner together, without the cameras. Steaks with baked sweet potatoes, grilled zucchini and mushrooms were on the menu. For dessert, I made us a cherry pie that Edward half destroyed with a bunch of vanilla ice cream and whipped cream. When he was done, he told me to get ready to go out, that he wanted to take me somewhere. He didn't say where.

The parking lot of the LA zoo was packed, a special lighting event for Christmas going on. I smiled to myself when I realized in the car. Edward was pleased with my reaction, smiling himself as he squeezed my thigh with his big hand. He had already bought our tickets, so we were able to skip some of the lines and just walk inside.

It wasn't cold at all, barely cool enough for the hoodie Edward was wearing. We strolled together, hand in hand, as we went around the zoo together. I took so many fun pictures. The lights were amazing. He kept stealing the camera to take photos of me, or of us together since his arms were much longer than mine. We had so many stupid pictures of me pressed into his side, laughing and smiling. As he took one of the photographs, he whispered in my ear that I was _so_ beautiful. My reaction was visible in the photo, flushed and smiling with half-lidded eyes while his lips pressed to my ear, and he loved it. Edward made me promise to send it to him.

About halfway through the zoo, we had to take a break for my foot. We sat down at the outside cafe that was serving hot cocoa and churros. He purchased us each a drink, his with marshmallows and mine with extra whipped cream. We had a little corner to ourselves under a fairy light lit palm tree, on a bench sitting very close together. His fingers were wrapped tightly around my own, his hand shaking just a little bit.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. "You can't be cold."

"No…I mean, I'm fine." He licked his lips before he continued. "The last time we were here, we weren't together yet," Edward began thoughtfully, slowly. "I knew that I had feelings for you. I tried to talk to you the night before, and I guess I wasn't coming on strong enough, but I didn't want to scare you off by being too aggressive either. But, I wanted to tell you the very same thing then that I want to tell you now."

I smoothed my thumb over the back of his hand. He seemed anxious all of a sudden, nervous to the point of shaking. "And what's that?"

"That I'm in love with you. That I fell in love with you the very first second that I saw you. Before I opened the door. Before we even spoke to one another, I was in love with you. I didn't know that I could feel this way about anyone or that love at first sight truly existed. But it does. And I do. Every day since then, I have just fallen more and more in love with you. Isabella, I love you."

I opened my mouth, and nothing came out. It opened, closed, then opened again. My brain stopped functioning for a few ticks. Finally, I was able to squeak out, "I don't know what to say."

"Damn, is it too soon? I'm sorry. I should have-" He clearly began to panic, turning away from me slightly. I had to put a stop to it before it got too far.

"No. No, Eddie. No, it's not." I turned to face him more. He was sitting board stiff beside me, looking forward. "I'm sorry. I should have started with. _I love you_ , too. You just leave me speechless sometimes. I'm not as good with my words as you are."

"Really?" He grinned happily and turned to face me fully on the bench. "Do you mean it?"

I laughed with relief, "why wouldn't I mean it?"

"I don't know. It was what I was hoping for, but you threw me off at the beginning, and I think my heart is having a moment." He touched his chest and laughed a little mirthfully. "Oh, sweet Jesus. My heart hurts, Bella. I love you so much. I've been bursting at the seams to tell you this entire time. I was kind of worried I was losing my mind at first."

"What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes. He was so dramatic.

Edward laughed again, "I don't know. I literally just met this _perfect_ , perfect stranger, whom I had fully thought was a man until the moment before I peaked out the window, and had a mild panic attack because I realized I hadn't showered before I was meeting the love of my life for the first time. And then I had to try to play it cool and not fuck up my chance with you. Which I was absolutely sure I didn't have any at all."

I shook my head and rolled my eyes so hard that they nearly looped back around, but I believed him. "You're so _dramatic_. Well... you played it off very well," I told him honestly. "I didn't realize a thing. I just thought you were immensely charming. And I remember how good you smelled that first night, so don't worry. When you leaned in to order that first time. You were so close. You had that sexy unshaven thing going on that I seem to like on you now." I touched his smooth jaw with my fingers. "I don't know why you thought you didn't have a chance, though. Silly boy."

"I'm in no way good enough for you. For your generosity. For your kindness."

"Try hard," I clicked my tongue. "What are you talking about anyway?" I asked him. "I'm not going to have this argument with you again. First, don't compare my nonprofit work to your own. At your age, I hadn't done a tenth of what you have. Second, I'm a cranky bitch. I like maybe five people. You just happen to be one of them."

Edward scoffed at me. "I can name a dozen people off the top of my head that love you and think you're awesome. Seth, Tyler, and Lauren being three of them. You're more personable than you feel."

"And I like them, too. I really do," I sighed. "It's kind of an act with everyone else though. But, I realize I am preaching to the choir with that. We're both mainly introverts pretending to be extroverts."

"Oh, no. You're exactly right," he chuckled at the description. "That's why we get along so well, I think."

"Probably. And we're both creative but in different ways, so it's always inspiring to be around you," I replied honestly.

"I didn't realize you felt that way as well, too. I've been so vocal about it, I know."

"Well, I probably am the quieter one in the relationship," I pointed out. He nodded his head, smiling happily to himself.

Edward pressed his forehead against my temple, kissing my cheek lightly. "Yes, I think I would agree with that. Well, most of the time," he teased.

"Was it really love at first sight?" I asked him in quiet curiosity, glancing shyly in his direction. He was so close I couldn't meet his eyes. "I don't think that's even possible."

"Yes, it is," he was so quick to answer.

"Lust at first sight maybe," I joked. He was smiling as I said it, his cheeks a little pink already from the rush of everything that was happening.

"It can be both," he defended himself with a smirk. Edward whispered the next part in my ear, "you really can't have one without the other, I think. Romantic love without at least _some_ lust. I certainly can't deny being thirsty for you from the beginning. I've wanted you more than I thought it was possible. But, can you really blame me? Our sex has been universe altering for me."

"You needed to have better sex."

"You are not wrong," he chuckled a little shyly. "I wish I were more experienced for you. I don't know if I know what I'm doing."

I turned so my lips were on his ear and whispered so only he could hear, "you have a massive cock and an oral fetish. And, I'll take determination over experience any day. I'm just glad I found you before you realized your _gifts_."

"See? And then you say things like that, and my brain just shuts the fuck down," he said to me with a bit of a smirk on his pretty lips. He glanced in my direction and softly asked, "but, really, though? It's okay for you?"

I rolled my eyes again. He was being an idiot. "If your other girlfriends were having more orgasms than me then they were faking it because I don't think that's humanly possible otherwise."

"No. They weren't. I mean, I don't think they were faking it... at least most of the time? I don't know. My ex was more of a _one and don't touch me_ type," he explained, embarrassed.

"It's different for everyone," I replied dryly. "I've never faked a thing with you. I do have to fake it with Al all the time. It does nothing for me at all. All the magic is gone after all these years."

He laughed and looked away, covering his eyes for a moment. "You're mean."

"No. It's true. You'll see for yourself one day whenever that threesome eventually happens," I continued to deadpan. "There is just no spice left."

Edward looked me dead in the eye and made a little face. "I know you're fucking with me, but I'm not sure how much exactly."

I had to work very hard to hide my smile. "Oh, you know this, do you?" I asked evenly as I sipped my hot cocoa. "How sure are you that I am, in fact, fucking with you?" He looked at each other very seriously for a moment before he had to look away.

He cracked and laughed again, glancing back at me. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you, too."

" _Oh,"_ he sighed in contentment. "That's so nice. Can you say it again?" He asked, leaning his face in closer to mine as he came in for a kiss.

I smiled a bit shyly. _Oh, he is being cute._ "I love you."

He inched closer. "Again, please."

"I love you." I pulled his face to mine and kissed him slowly but firmly. I was going to do terrible things to him later. Terrible, lovely, dirty things.

"Shall we continue on now?" He asked when he pulled away with a bright smile on his handsome face.

On Christmas morning I made us brie stuffed croissants with cranberry jam and bacon and Edward made us coffee before we decided to open the presents. We put on instrumental Christmas music softly in the background while we cooked and ate our breakfast together. He was still jubilant from the night before, dancing and kissing me whenever he could. He had also told me that he loved me maybe a dozen more times. Once he was able to let it out, he couldn't hold it in anymore at all. He did film some of this, but only for himself with his phone.

Edward was looking especially sexy. Shirtless with his warm flannel pants, messy hair, and five o'clock shadow… It ticked so many boxes for me- as one of my friends once put it. He could tick any of my boxes if he wanted to. Especially with that nice V that he was still sporting from his heavy workouts. I was going to have to enjoy those muscles while they lasted because he wasn't going to exercise for a week, according to him. And who could blame him?

That's what pictures and memories were for, though.

I sat on his giant couch with my legs propped up. Edward got the pile of presents around the small tree and brought them to me. "There is an order I want you to open these," I explained to him. "One will be far less impressive if you open the others first."

"Doubtful. Well, you can open whatever you want in any order," he said as he sat by the edge of the couch on the floor in front of me.

I pushed the small bag towards him, "this one first." I moved the envelope beside it, "this next. And then this one." I tapped my finger on the package that was obviously a hardcover book. You could hear the clicking of my nail on the cover.

"So mysterious," he teased me, going to open the bag as I told him to. I took his picture as he did.

"Well, I don't want you to get distracted by the last one yet. Honestly, don't get your hopes up too high. Two of your gifts were made by me," I replied, putting the camera back on my lap.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." He pulled out an extremely long and luxuriously thick scarf made with a variegated blue, green, and purple yarn. There was a matching hat, as well. "Yo, you made these? I didn't know you could knit."

"Yeah, I used to a lot. My grandmother taught me." I smiled a little at the memory of that time with her. "I've had a lot of free time on my ass, obviously. Demetri brought me a bunch of very nice bamboo yarn to keep me entertained," I informed him. "It's made locally in New York. It's super soft, and I like their color combinations. He got them at some Christmas bizarre."

"Bamboo? Really? It is soft. This is perfect for our trip. Thank you." He leaned over and kissed me on the lips lightly. Edward pulled his hat on and wrapped the scarf around his neck twice and let it dangle over his bare chest. I took his picture again. He gave me a big grin and a peace sign for the photo.

"Ham." He didn't need to know how hot he was right then.

"Yup. Now open one of yours," he told me joyfully. I picked up a smallish but long box that was quite heavy. "Don't shake it. If I got it wrong, blame Alice. She helped me pick it out."

"Okay," I laughed as I pulled off the simple brown wrapping paper. I gasped loudly when I saw the lens underneath. It was a super high speed extreme long range zoom lens that I had been wanting since I started taking pictures. But, I could never bring myself to spend that crazy of an amount. "Are you fucking serious?!"

I hugged him tightly and kissed him hard the mouth, leaning over of the edge of the couch. "I bought the right one?" He checked when he pulled away.

"Yassss..." I hugged the box to my chest. "Oh, my god. I hope I get to use it this weekend."

"I hope so too," he grinned knowingly at me. "Okay, my turn."

"This makes mine way less impressive," I laughed a little bit shyly.

"It's not a contest. And to be fair, I simply asked Alice what she'd buy you if she had all the money in the world." He opened the envelope. Inside was three sheets of paper. He shuffled through them, trying to figure out what they were exactly. "What this?"

"That is," I pulled out one sheet of paper, "one year of monthly boxes filled with unique chocolates from around the world." I pulled another sheet to read it after I put the other paper down on the couch beside me. "This one is savory snacks from around the world. So like chips, beef jerky, nuts. That sort of thing. And that last one is a beer and wine of the month. You get a couple of bottles of wine and a new six-pack every month. So, at least three times a month for a year, you will get something to eat or drink from me even if I can't make it for you myself. Even if it's just junk food."

"Aw," he drew out softly, bashfully smiling. He genuinely liked his gift. "That's so sweet. And it's like Christmas every month. That's perfect. I love it so much."

"I considered a geeky subscription box but I figured you might already have one and there is no sneaky way to ask about it," I told him honestly, just happy that he seemed so pleased.

"Oh, I used to, but I didn't renew it when I moved here. Maybe for Valentine's day." He winked at me.

"Well, that makes shopping easier."

I picked up the next box. This one was smaller. I kind of figured it was jewelry. "Once again, if it's wrong, blame Alice," he said.

"Poor Mary Alice, just getting thrown underneath the bus here today," I teased him. I unwrapped the obvious ring box and popped it open, hoping it wasn't an engagement ring. It was a large metallic silver band with twisting swirls making up its centerpiece. I knew where it was from right away. "It's James Avery!" I gushed, quickly putting the ring on my right ring finger. "It's so pretty!"

"Well, Alice is two for two, so it's okay. She avoids the bus for today," he joked sweetly. "You really like it?"

"Yeah, I have one kind of like this one but not as big that my grandmother gave me when I was thirteen. I wear it all the time. I mean, I would guess you've probably seen it. They're my favorite jewelry store." I looked at my hand and at the ring. I sighed a heavy sigh of relief, "I was a little worried for a minute."

Edward looked concerned. "Why?"

"I thought it might have been an engagement ring."

He chuckled at my stark honesty, "well, I'd marry you tomorrow if you let me."

"Edward," I shook my head uncomfortably.

"I said _if._ If you're not willing to live with me yet, you're certainly not ready to be married to me. And that's fine. I understand. Unless that's the problem and we can make a pit stop in Vegas tomorrow," he teased me jovially. Edward brought my right hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "I'm patient."

"No, you're not," I replied with a little laugh.

"You're right. I'm not. But, you're worth the wait. I do want to marry you, though," he said without hesitation, looking up at me as he rested his head on the edge of the couch. I reached down and touched his cheek.

"What if I don't want to get married?" I asked him curiously.

"Doesn't matter whether we get a piece of paper or not, I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you. Or, try my hardest to. If you're willing to have me. The end results are the same. But, you hate calling me your boyfriend," he pointed out with a shit eating grin. "And that would fix that."

"That's because my _gentleman_ sounds so much better though." I laid down on the couch so that we were eye level with one another. "How can you be so sure? What if something changes?"

"Bells, we can't predict the future, but that doesn't change that I know what I want now. What I want in my life. I've always been a goal driven person. And my goal now is to make sure you fall as deeply and crazily in love with me as possible so we can spend the rest of our lives conquering the world together. Because I know when I'm with you, I can do anything. So, you know what? Things are going to change, but it's going to be far more for the better than the worse," Edward said to me firmly.

"You're such a romantic. I never would have expected it when I first knew you existed." I smiled as I gripped the side of the cushion. "I didn't know how much I needed you."

We kissed for a moment.

"Alright, open your next gift," he said.

"I just opened one," I told him as I finally sat back up. He just rolled his eyes and put the biggest of the boxes in my lap.

Inside was a very nice laptop.

"This one is kind of selfish. It's a high-speed gaming laptop. It should be good for your photography as well, I was told, but this way we can maybe play games together when we're not together," Edward said pensively, almost hopefully. "I know you've been wanting one. But check out the best part." He flipped over the box to show me the keyboard's picture. "It's rainbow backlit. And you'll never run out of storage." He tapped on the numbers on the box.

"Holy shit! It has thirty-two terabytes of hard drive space?! That's so much! How is that even possible?" I tried to read the stats. I didn't understand them all that much.

"That is five hundred hours of video, by the way. I got myself one custom built for me that has sixty." He raised his eyebrows and grinned. "That bad boy is going to make my life so much easier."

"I can't imagine how much it costs," I commented in wonder. I couldn't even pull a number out of the air. The thousand dollar ones I was looking at only had two terabytes, and I thought that was a lot.

"Since you are technically an employee for my production company, it's a business expense," he teased me. "I need someone to help make dumb videos with me, and I want to play more games with you because it's always so much fun."

"I feel sorry for your accountant. And, you enjoyed getting your ass kicked at Guitar Magic at Thanksgiving, did you?" I teased him back with a big smile as I touched his cheek. That was the last time we had played together.

"To be fair, I haven't played it before!" He automatically began defending himself. "And how was I supposed to know Alice was one of the top-ranked online players in the world? How is that even possible?"

"Adderall and weed." She always kicked my ass too, but I was still better at it than him.

"But, like how is she just quietly always on the top of the rankings? I checked. She's been at the top for like three years now!" He pouted a little bit. "I've never been that good at anything."

"I don't know how many people are actually playing it. And yeah, she's been playing it for longer than three years. It's pretty much the only reason she's ever owned a game console. She's been playing those stupid Guitar Magic games for fifteen years solid now. It makes my eyes twitch."

He shook his head again. "It's just filthy, though. _Filthy_!"

I laughed, "she's a classically trained musician who's played at both Carnegie Hall and the Sydney Opera house. Oh, and Madison Square Gardens multiple times. She has dozens of symphonies worth of music memorized in her head. I love how impressed you are by the toy guitar though. You, a man with a damn Grammy."

He ignored my last comment. "Really? She's played there? Solo?"

"No." I shook my head. "As part of an orchestra, of course. I played with her at Carnegie Hall and the opera house when we were still in high school and college. But she's done it again since. She was a part of an Orchestra group in Queens for the longest, but she's been focused on just her work for ages now it feels."

"Wow. That's so impressive. And what did you two play again?"

"Viola and violin."

"What is a viola exactly?" He questioned. It was one thing Alice had to explain often.

"A big violin," I smiled patiently. "It's part of the violin family that was crafted around the sixteenth century in Italy. Violin, viola, cello, and the upright bass. But there are a bunch of different kinds of each. Different sizes. More strings. Double strings. Stuff like that."

"Wow. Okay. Makes sense. You'll both have to play for me one day." He grinned at the thought. "I've not heard you play the violin."

"Maybe I can make some videos about music and instruments," I commented as I took the paper off the laptop box completely. "I should earn my keep for the man if he's supplying me such nice hardware." I looked at the stats printed on the other side of the box.

Edward was pleased. It was going on the list. "You can do whatever you want, baby. As long as you're happy."

"Thank you. It's all amazing. Everything is so thoughtful," I finally told him. It was a little overwhelming.

Edward was clearly delighted with how everything was going. "You're welcome. Open the last one now."

"Don't you want to open your last one?" I asked, tapping my nail on it. He was going to really _really_ like it.

"In a sec. I'm having more fun with your reactions right now," he said sweetly. Edward put the last bag on my lap. "I picked this one out all on my own."

"Alright." I put my hand inside the bag and pulled out something fluffy. Stretching my arm out to its full height so I could look at what he had gotten me. I threw my head back in laughter. "Is it koala footie pajamas?"

"It indeed is. And look, it's got a pouch in the front for your phone," he told me proudly.

"Can I wear this to the Christmas party?" I giggled, looking at the koala's fluffy face on the hoodie. It was stupidly cute.

"I mean, that would be terrific. So yeah," Edward chuckled. "Please do."

"With one house shoe and a boot, half tanked on eggnog and Lortabs. Yeah, that sounds like Christmas," I joked before pushing the book to him. "Now open yours."

"Yes, ma'am." He picked up the book and unwrapped it. It was a hardback book, thin and shiny black. There were no words on the cover, but there was a black and white picture of a corset in an extreme close-up detailing. He examined the front and the back to look for words, and when he couldn't find any, he opened up the book itself to the first page. His mouth opened, and his face turned a little red. Edward flipped a couple of pages, slowly licking his bottom lip. "It's the pictures from that night."

"Well, most of them are from that night. Some you haven't seen yet. I took them just for you," I said in a syrupy sweet tone.

Edward looked up at me and then quickly back at the pictures. Then up to me again.

"We hadn't really spoken about them since I took them. So much has happened since then. And when you didn't say anything, I kind of assumed I did a terrible job."

"Oh, not at all. You did very well. But it does help to have someone who is a master at photo editing. It's not photoshopped, by the way. I only blurred blemishes and such," I admitted. He wouldn't have been able to tell if I hadn't told him.

"Oh, boy," he said breathlessly as he looked at the pictures. Then he got to the newer photos. "Oh, _boy_..." Edward drew out again. His eyes were wide. He was learning just how not shy I could be.

"You really should thank Alice for all her help with our gifts this year," I said in a silky voice as he sat slack-jawed on the floor. "She said I was too classy to send those over the phone to you," I joked. "She helped me take some of the pictures, too. The ones with clothes on, mainly."

"She's the best. No buses for her _ever_." He couldn't lift his eyes off the page. Edward flipped to the last picture. "Fuck," he moaned quietly.

"Do you like it?" I asked innocently.

"It- I... you. I-" he started but stopped, turning back a page and then another. "Oh, _boy._ "

I curled some of my hair around my finger, trying to act as innocently as possible. "I don't know if I should tell you what Alice called it."

Edward looked back up at me. "Oh? What's that? What did she call it?"

"The classiest thing you'll ever masturbate to."

He looked out the window towards the backyard, scrunching up his face in amusement as even his ears turned red. Edward cleared her throat.

"I am feeling personally attacked right now," he tried to say as mildly as possible, but he was having a hard time keeping his voice from breaking with laughter.

 **This is the most buildup to the 'I love you's that I've ever done. To me, it really does feel like they're in love.**

 **So, my Alice was one of the top Guitar Hero players until they shut down the servers in December. She is also a classically trained Viola player who has played at the Sydney Opera house and Carnegie Hall.**

 **If you're enjoying this story, check out Perfect Snapshots! It's his point of view!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	38. Episode 38

**Chapter Thirty-Eight-**

"So, how long is the flight?" I asked as I tried to guess where we were flying for our little vacation in the back of the taxi on our way to the airport. I had been making guesses and asking questions for about five minutes. I wasn't having any luck naming specific locations.

"It's around five hours," Edward commented. "Give or take."

"That doesn't help much," I sighed, trying to think. "I don't think you'd take me back to New York State."

"No. Not New York," he agreed.

"Probably not the east coast either, then. I don't think to Colorado is that long of a flight. No layovers, right?" I questioned curiously.

He was smiling a little to himself, pleased he had done such a good job stumping me. "Right. Non-stop."

"And it's snowy for sure," I mused out loud, it was the only thing I knew for sure. He was trying to be mysterious. He was doing a surprisingly good job of it.

Edward squeezed my hand, enjoying himself. "Yes, very snowy. Snow for as far as the eye can see."

I made a little face. "Wyoming?"

"No," he chuckled. "Wasn't even in the running."

"Not New York, Colorado, California, or Wyoming. Or Lake Tahoe or Aspen. Gosh, I don't know. Why don't you just tell me?" I said as I leaned my head against his shoulder.

"No, this is fun," he grinned down at me. "I really like the surprise part of this. It's very exciting."

"I'll figure it out at the airport," I pointed out to him.

His smile grew with pleasure. "Our flight is private, and we'll be going directly to the plane. So, no airport signs to give it away. Sorry, love."

"So, is it a good thing I have my passport?" I asked him next. "Canada? But, you didn't say I'd need it for sure."

"Mm, it's not needed, I think. I'm pretty sure," he answered. "I have mine as well, just in case though."

"So, in the US. Or, a territory at least. I don't think any of the islands are snowy though. All I can think of is the Virgin Islands, Puerto Rico, and Guam. None of those are cold."

"Yup, usually very warm there," he popped the p with his lips. "Would you like some more clues?"

I shrugged, giving up. "Yes, please."

"We will be almost entirely alone most of the time, surrounded by amazing wildlife."

Well, that wasn't really helpful. "That still sounds like Wyoming."

He laughed, "I have to think of things that won't give it away. Um, Lots of Mountains. Streams. Bears. Lots of big fucking bears apparently. Big. Cold as Fuck. Um..."

"Alaska?" I questioned.

Edward brought his lips to my ear so that only I could hear in the back of the car. "In a beautiful secluded log cabin just off Denali, just a nice walk away in the snow to a luxury hotel with five-star chefs and a well-stocked bar. We can play in the snow all day or stay warm inside by the giant fireplace, and at night we can watch the northern lights. Your lens," he tapped his finger on my camera case at my side, "should be good for taking pictures of that. That's what Alice said, anyway."

I took his face into my hands and kissed him deeply on the lips.

"How am I going to top that ever?"

"You don't need to top anything. Though, I think you should pick somewhere nice and warm next," he told me, hugging me close.

"We'd for sure need a passport then," I answered him. "I was kind of thinking New Orleans though, but I don't know how warm it will be there."

"I've never gone to New Orleans before," he said thoughtfully.

"It's during Mardi Gras," I mentioned.

"Oh, no way! That sounds too cool!" Edward said brightly. He looked so young when he was excited.

"It's a little early in the season when we'd be going, though. I was doing research, and they're only doing one parade the weekend we could go, before Australia. On the ninth. It's a sci-fi themed parade. It's called the Krewe of Chewbaccus."

He threw his head back in laughter, "oh, my god. _Yes._ I want to go on this trip already."

"There are some other Mardi Gras events, but not any of the big parades. Mardi Gras is on the fifth of March next year, so they do their big parades the two weekend right before Fat Tuesday," I admitted to him. It wasn't going to be the party he thought it was. I didn't want him to be disappointed.

"That sounds like fun. And a good idea for a video next year. Or rather, year after next. You know what I mean."

I had already thought about that as well. It was one of the things I had taken into consideration. "Probably several videos. You could tour the graveyard. The zoo. There is a riverboat there. Plus you could spend a week just doing food videos. Ghost tours all over the quarter. Maybe I can even be a good Catholic and go get some ashes rubbed on my forehead after."

"What?" He looked genuinely confused.

"Shrove Tuesday, Ash Wednesday. Lent, Good Friday, Easter. Ash Wednesday is the beginning of Lent. And all the good Catholics go to their priest and get ashes rubbed on their forehead." I used my thumb to make the sign of the cross on his forehead. " _Memento, homo, quia pulvis es, et in pulverem reverteris_ ," I recited the Latin to him.

He looked visibly uncomfortable. "Oh... I'm pretty sure you just cursed me somehow?"

" _Remember, man, you are dust and dust you shall return_ ," I quoted.

"Is that what that means? Oh, it is a curse then." He made a little sour face. "Wait. Do you know Latin?"

"My grandmother made me memorize all the prayers stuff. She was super crazy religious," I explained. " _In Nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen._ " I did the sign of the cross. My grandmother said that phrase probably more than anything else. She would pray over just about anything.

"That's really kind of unnerving," he admitted.

" _In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen_ ," I said the real words. "It does sound like a curse. I can do some longer ones if you ever want to not sleep."

"Nope, I'm good," he chuckled.

The airplane was small, only six huge and comfortable looking seats with a vast aisle and tables in between them. We were greeted by champagne by the steward. After takeoff, I sat on Edward's lap as we watched the scenery go by through the plane's window.

We arrived at the Fairbanks Airport and then had to drive another three hours to the resort. Luckily we had a driver who was used to the snow. We had to change into warmer clothes before we left the plane because it was so cold. It was just hovering around zero.

It was dark by the time we arrived at the amazing luxury cabin hidden off in the woods. We passed the enormous main hotel, something like out of _The Shining_ , but it completely disappeared behind the trees even though we weren't that far away.

To say it was luxurious would be an understatement, honestly. It was by far the nicest place I had ever stayed in before. It had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen, and a living room. One of the bedrooms was enclosed entirely in glass, and it had a massive jacuzzi bath in the bedroom. Each room had a fireplace I probably could have stood up in. All of the fires were going already.

I was speechless as I came into the living room. Everything was far more beautiful than I could have imagined.

It suddenly hit me in the middle of that Alaskan forest that the kind of money he was playing with was in a different stratosphere. Edward tipped the driver after he helped bring in the bags. The door shut behind us, leaving us alone for the first time in hours.

Edward came to stand behind me, running his hands over my shoulders and he brushed his nose against the back of my neck. He slowly unraveled my scarf and removed my hat, tossing them onto the couch. He removed my jacket and added it to the pile. He had a hungry look in his eyes.

"Is it what you hoping?"

"It's more than I expected," I breathed out. "It's so much, Eddie."

He kissed along my temple, and I ran my fingers over his rough jaw. He hadn't shaved in a week for me. In fact, he wasn't going to again until he had to for work. It was already over a half inch long, reddish brown with a few black hairs mixed in and was just starting to grow the tiniest bit softer.

"I wanted to give you something you'd never forget." He ran his fingers over the front of my neck from behind, squeezing gently. I closed my eyes, resting my head back against his chest. Lightly he rubbed his thumb up the center to my jaw. He twisted my chin gently so that he brought my mouth up to his in a kiss, his other hand resting on my stomach.

I turned in his arms to face him, sliding his jacket off of his shoulder with my hands. He held me close to his body, his hands going down my back to my ass. He gripped it tightly as my arms went around his neck.

"Get some wine, and I'll get the water in the tub started," he told me warmly, his erection pressing against my stomach even through all the thick layers of clothing between us. I couldn't believe how turned on he was by me. I wondered what gave me such power over him.

When I went to go towards the kitchen to get the wine that he requested he swatted my ass, making me giggle joyously.

The glass-encased room was almost entirely surrounded by trees except for a small clearing that I couldn't see more than five feet ahead of me because it was so dark outside. The room itself was simply filled, a large California king bed, a couple of bedside drawers, a round dining table with a couple of chairs, a dresser, and the hot tub to one far end. When I came in, Edward was already stripped down to his jeans and nothing else. The room was amazingly warm because of the pleasant smelling fire. I could barely hear it crackle as he played music loudly on his phone.

My heart was in my stomach, surrounded by a million butterfly as I looked at him. He was so beautiful, literally cloaked in stars. I didn't feel worthy.

"Hi there," he grinned at me. I felt so nervous for some reason I couldn't explain. He came to take the wine glasses and bottle from my hands. "You okay, my love?"

"I think I might be a little overwhelmed," I admitted to him in a tiny voice.

He placed the drinks on the table and came back to where I was standing, taking my waist in his hands.

"Is it a bad thing?"

"No," I whispered, looking up. The sky was rolling with green and blue lights. "We're literally at the top of the world, Edward. It's amazing."

"I wanted to show you how I feel when I am with you," he whispered sweetly. I would have called him out for being so cheesy, but he was so sincere. He was a try hard, but he was doing it because he loved me.

 _He loves me. He's doing this for me. Wow..._

Edward knelt down in from of me, helping me to get my boots and socks off. He was cautious of my broken foot and toes, but it only mildly ached now. When he stood, he brought my bulky sweater and one of my long sleeved shirts up with him. Underneath was still a thermal shirt and a tank top which he tugged off until he finally got to my bra. It was a little strange to be standing in the middle of the forest semi-nude. I was wearing that hot pink bra he had picked out at Target months ago. He still loved it. He buried his face in my chest, covering it in warm kisses.

He lifted me by the ass and carried me to the bed where he gently laid me back. Edward worked my pants off with a grin, carefully tugging them off so not to hurt me. I was going to be so ready to get back to normal, so I could attack him in the way that I wanted to. Not being able to jump him was a real problem.

I watched, lifting up on my elbows as he went to check on the water. There was seemingly endless amounts of hot water, and it took three spouts twenty minutes to fill the tub up completely.

Pulling the hooks free, I tugged my bra off while he went to check. He watched me, his eyes thirsty for more. Slowly he removed his own jeans, pulling them down to the floor with his briefs. I watched with a grin, taking in the glorious view.

When he came back to the bed, he pulled my panties down, kissing my stomach as he did. For the briefest moment, he kissed between my legs, making me moan in surprise. With a surprising amount of speed, he picked me up over his shoulder, making me squeal and giggle in happiness. He slapped my ass hard, my skin stinging pleasantly. I slapped his own ass forcefully to which I earned a funny little wiggle.

The tub had stairs going into it, and he held the guardrail with one hand and with his other arm securely around me. He let me down into the deep water gently, dunking entirely under afterward in front of me. My feet could barely touch the bottom. When he popped back up, he pushed his wet hair away from his eyes before pulling me close to him.

His hands were all over me as we kissed, slipping and sliding down my back and ass easily. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist, his erection pressed against me. Without breaking our kiss, he used his hand to help slip himself inside of me.

I tilted my head back happily with my eyes closed as I bounced up and down on him, his hands on the small of my back to help me. When I opened my eyes slowly, I could see the Aurora Borealis and the millions of the stars that dotted the sky. There was almost no light pollution, and it was the clearest sky I had ever seen. Edward guided my hips, moaning at the sensation of me being so tight around him. The water sloshed around us, spilling over the edges with force.

We played in the hot water, touching, kissing, and fucking without ever reaching our climaxes. When it was finally starting to get cold, he helped me out of the bath. Edward also helped me dry off with a warm towel, careful not to miss a single spot. Without a word, he led me to one of the chairs at the table.

"Sit," he commanded gently.

Edward knelt in front of me in the chair, spreading my legs apart with his hands on my knees. I giggled happily when he tugged my ass towards the very edge of the seat. I loved when he manipulated my body the way he wanted it. He propped both of my legs over his shoulders, both hands holding the outside of my thighs as he buried his face between my legs. I wound my fingers into his hair, holding the back of his head as he devoured me thoroughly.

My back arched, my head against the back of the chair and my knees high in the air. He could make my eyes roll into the back of my head with just his lips, but then he would add his teeth, his tongue, nose, or fingers and my body would begin to tremble. The way he would look up at me would make my stomach twist into knots. I could cry out as loudly as I wanted to in the private cabin, so I took full advantage of that. The louder I got, the more it encouraged him... which just made me even louder in return. My bare heels dug into his back as I came, my fingers tearing at his hair.

He kissed my mouth hard, his fingers still inside of me as he made me cum around them. His other hand fisted the back of my hair, holding our rough kiss as I practically screamed around his mouth. With a quick lift, I was on the table, and he was between my legs. Edward was being aggressive and demanding. He fucked me at a perfect pace, my hands holding me up on the table. My breasts bounced the force of it, the cold air making my skin prickle pleasantly. When I looked up towards the sky again, I got lost in the sensation and the colors until it was too much to keep my eyes open. My mouth hung open, and no noises came out when he found the right spot.

I fell back against the table. Thankfully it was sturdy enough to handle the pounding. His fingers dug hard into my hips as he came, his thumbs probably leaving bruises. He panted with his face against my stomach. I held him, stroking his hair. I felt so pleasantly satisfied.

"You okay?" He asked softly, looking up at me worriedly. "Your foot doing okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine," I promised him with a smile. "The table is hard and cold, though."

Edward chuckled, standing up and helping me to my feet. I hopped to the bed on one foot, sitting on the edge. After we got cleaned up, we ordered dinner from the room service.

"I can't believe I'm about to eat dinner practically at the North Pole," I commented, wrapped up in my warm pajamas in front of the fireplace in the living room.

He was so happy he was actually dancing around the room as he moved things into the bedroom for later. Edward had brought me a big glass of wine as was nursing his own.

"Baby, this is just the tip of the iceberg," he promised.

"The literal iceberg?" I asked. He chuckled, refreshing my glass and his own. "Can I ask you something?" I questioned softly.

"Anything, love."

I licked my lips as I considered how to phrase my next words. "This isn't _YouTube_ money. This place," I pointed to the cabinet around us. "I mean, I understand that you're doing more than alright. But a million isn't exactly what it used to be. But this place is-" I shook my head. "How much are you...? God, I hate asking this." I looked down at the glass in my hands. "Nevermind. I don't want to know."

"Oh," he said, putting his glass down on the table. "Well, um. Yeah, you're right. This definitely isn't YouTube money. I've been investing it for the past couple of years, so it's still pretty good. But um... yeah, I got my first check from Disney. I wanted to really splurge."

"The two million dollar contract?" I asked. "The one from before?" We hardly ever discussed money unless it was my own.

"No, I got that before you came actually. I got part of the new contract. It's from the movie script they bought. It's not been announced or anything yet. But, I got it first check of many last week." He was a little bit sheepish. "It was in the eight figures."

"Are you serious?"

"If everything happens how it looks like it will right now, with the multiple shows and the movie and all the merch that goes along with it, I'm looking at a nine-figure payout over the next five years. It's so much. Too much. I'm hoping to give at least half away, probably more. No one needs that much," he smiled at me bashfully. "Which is something I'd very much like your input on. You have so much experience on the subject," Edward told me hopefully.

"As in One hundred million?" I asked in a voice so small it barely sounded like it came from me. "Nine-figures?"

"Ehhh..." he drew out. "More. Think at least double that. I'm not totally sure of the final figures because it does depend on how well the movie does as well. But, Disney and Pixar never really fails in the properties department," he said with a smile. "I told you that I really got everything I ever hoped for in the same week."

I drank half my wine in one go and looked into the fire. I didn't know what else to say to him. I knew he wasn't just making money from Disney, either. He had his voice acting in video games, too. Endorsements. He had so many balls in the air at once.

Dinner was delivered to our door, still just as hot as if just came out of the oven. The person carrying it set it up on the table for us. I watched silently as everything was uncovered, silver domes releasing swirls of steam into the air.

I didn't say anything the entire time they were there, still too overwhelmed by what Edward had told me.

When they were gone, he leaned down behind the couch, his elbows resting on the edge. Edward softly sighed, "usually, the problem is the other way around. The man doesn't make enough money."

"It's not a problem," I replied numbly. "It's just intimidating."

"I can understand that."

"You could legitimately give a billion dollars away in your lifetime," I tried to think of it positively. Was I the right person to help him with that?

"I hope so…" He petted the back of my hair. "I realize we're different when it comes to these things, but I think with time you'll get used to it."

"If we do get married we'll have to have a prenup," I said as I looked into the fire. I couldn't bring myself to look at him, embarrassed and anxious. "I don't want you for your money."

"Well, my lawyer will be very pleased to hear that, my darling," he answered smoothly. I looked back at him, frowning. He was trying to be a ham.

"I'm serious."

"So, am I. If that's what you want, I'll be more than happy to oblige you in any way you wish. And trust me. I know. I get it, love. You definitely don't want me for my money." He placed his hand on the back of my head and kissed my mouth lightly. "I feel the exact same way," he told me very seriously when he pulled away. Edward made a little face, scrunching up his nose and pursing his lips in an attempt to lighten my mood.

I laughed despite myself and rolled my eyes. "I guess if that's all settled, we should eat. Our food is getting cold."

 **I need a vacation…**

 **If you'd like to check out Edward's POV I've got Perfect Snapshots!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	39. Episode 39

**Chapter Thirty-Nine-**

The sunrise was at nine in the morning, so we had more than enough time to wake up comfortably and watch the whole thing in our glass room. I took pictures from our delightfully warm bed. The view was breathtaking, indescribably so. We had our breakfast in bed, in the nude. There was nothing like being fed strawberries by a sexy naked man underneath the perfect Alaska sky. _Nothing._

We had to go to the store inside the hotel to buy real snowsuits, boots, goggles, hats, and gloves just so we could go out to explore. Neither of us was very well prepared. I wrapped my toes in stents just in case and put my thinner brace on with two pairs of socks on. I took a half a pain pill so we could go exploring without hurting.

We rented a snowmobile and went out for a few hours. While we were exploring, I took pictures of the mountains, streams, trees, and the snowy landscape. When we stopped at a shore at a stream for a break and a snack that we brought with us, a few different animals came to have a drink several hundred feet in front of us, just off a tree clearing. My favorite part was when a little fox came to drink and play in the water before scampering off when a large reindeer with two younger ones came stomping out of the forest. Edward and I watched them silently for the longest time, sitting on the snowmobile with his arm around my waist.

The pictures were some of the best I had ever personally taken.

We returned the vehicle before the sun went down early at four. We had dinner inside the hotel, eating delicious sushi that was made just for us, in front of us, by the chef. Afterward, we had drinks in the bar in front of a massive roaring fireplace. We lounged comfortably on the couch there, sipping whiskey and watching the snow fall through the window.

I woke up the next morning laying on my stomach, comfortably nude. It was still dark, the room lit by the gas fireplace that never seemed to be off. Edward wasn't in bed with me for some reason. I blinked several times, trying to figure what woke me up. A tapping noise got my attention, clicking and rapping just above my head around the headboard. Hovering less than a foot from me was a massive moose knocking its antlers on the glass as it licked it.

I let out an earth-shaking shriek, throwing myself out of bed so quickly that I fell onto the floor because I was tangled in the blankets and sheets. My knees cracked loudly against the hardwood.

Edward literally came sliding into the room at full speed from the living room to see why I had screamed. "Oh, Jesus," he shouted when he saw the moose. He could not see me from where I had landed. "Bella?"

I looked up over the mattress from where I had fallen, using the bed to help myself up. The moose gave no shits and continued to lick the condensation off the glass. "We're sleeping in the other room tonight," I told him quietly, my skin flushed with embarrassment.

"Okay," he began to laugh.

I got back into bed in annoyance and looked at my phone that had been resting on the side table. It was seven in the morning. I took the moose's picture with my cell, getting several different angles. It decided to hang out for a while, so I even took photos with my actual camera as the sun began to rise.

I sent Alice a picture of the creature with the caption, " _worse alarm clock ever."_

That afternoon we took an hour-long helicopter ride around the mountains. It was so awe-inspiring. I took two thousand pictures in just under an hour, having to switch out my battery midway because I was taking so many photos so quickly. Edward held my waist tightly as I sat right beside him in the cramped, loud space. He rested his chin on my shoulder, grinning the entire time.

I turned my face slightly to kiss him. "I love you," I mouthed over the loud motor. "This is amazing."

"I love you, too," he mouthed back. He took the camera from me and took several pictures of me with the mountain behind. I, of course, returned the favor.

The following day was taken up by us riding the train that wound around Mt. Denali in a private car. In comfort, we watched the winding mountain paths and snow-covered trees whirl around us. It was so peaceful and soothing, the humming of the train as it pushed us forward.

I was going to have ten thousand pictures to edit when we got home if I wasn't careful. I might have been okay with that, though.

The final day we stayed in the cabin to relax. We stayed in the big tub for at least an hour, just kissing and enjoying one another. The snow fell, making the world so quiet around us. The only thing I could hear was the crackling fireplace, and my heart beating in my ears. It was like heaven.

The flight home Edward wrote, and I edited my pictures, side by side. I was going to have dozens of new images for my online store, at the very least. My free hand rested comfortably in his lap, massaging his thigh mindlessly. We didn't have to say anything to each other, but we were so contented to be in the other's company.

LA felt positively steamy when we arrived back. At least it was easier to take clothes off than try to add enough layers to not to freeze to death. When Edward went to work on that Monday, I spent the morning by the pool, smoking weed and editing pictures. I made spaghetti and meatballs with handmade noodles and slow cooked sauce for dinner. It was nice to eat at home again.

The Hollywood party we were going to wasn't going to start until eight at night, and we didn't plan to be there until at least nine, so we had plenty of time to get ready after our cozy little dinner. I did my hair so that it curly and pinned back with gold clips. I had so much thick hair that they had their work cut out for them. My makeup matched my gold form-fitting lace dress perfectly. Edward liked me in gold. It was long sleeved and went all the way to the floor with a slit that went up to my hip. I was able to wear regular shoes, but they were still just gold ballet flats. I wore my new ring and the green earrings that he bought me as well. I didn't need any bling. I already looked like a statue.

Edward had gotten ready very quickly, shaping up the hair that been growing longer on his face first with a trimmer then getting partially dressed in a nice suit before getting distracted by a business call. He was finally getting to his bowtie in the mirror when I finished. His eyes watched me, a small smile curling up at one corner of his mouth.

"Am I red carpet ready?" I asked him, holding out my arms and doing a slow spin. He turned to take me in fully, leaning against the gold lit vanity.

"You are absolutely stunning. I cannot wait to kiss you at midnight," he told me in a warm purr as he rested his hand on my neck. He slid his hand up slowly, brushing his thumb against my chin. "I'd kiss you now, but you worked so very hard to make it perfect."

"Thank you." I smiled playfully. "You can kiss... _here._ There should be no makeup there," I showed him a spot on my neck, tilting it to the side to give him the best access.

"Oh, thank you. Very helpful." He scooped me up towards him with his long arms and began to kiss my neck gleefully. I giggled and smiled, my hand on the back of his head to hold him in place. "I can't wait to take this dress off of you tonight," he said in between kisses. I felt warm all over.

There were some serious A list stars at the party, a lot more B list I knew the face of but not the name of, and a shit ton of executives. Edward had to stop and pose for cameras out front before we went in, but he wouldn't let me go for even a second. It was weird to pose with him like this, photographers screaming his name to get his attention before we made our way into the club where the event was being held. He got stopped a half dozen times before we even made it into the main room, he was forced to talk to so many random people in suits.

There was a loud band playing, people dancing all around. I didn't recognize the song, but I wasn't exactly on top of pop culture. The room already smelled faintly of sweat and liquor. The space was decorated in gold and black, so I blended in perfectly.

When Edward couldn't stand to talk to another boring business person, we decided to make our way to the dance floor. Most of the people who wanted to speak to him were casting directors, who quickly slipped him cards with a handshake and a promise of lots of money. He would politely take it before trying to move on, shoving them in his breast pocket until he had an extensive collection. It took thirty minutes just to get to the dance floor, there were so many people wanting his attention. Eddie was pleasant to all of them, but he was anxious to have me in his arms.

This was no thumping gay club in Brooklyn. It was always fun to dance with Edward, though. His big hands rested on the small of my back, holding me close to him. There were so many people there that we were pressed very close together, and I had to bend my head completely back to look up at him.

When it was starting to get closer to midnight, he went to fetch us some drinks to toast with. I sat by an uncomfortably high table in a high bar stool that was already scattered with half drank cups of alcohol and melted ice. It was a mean thing to use as a seat for people who had been drinking for hours. I watched the crowd with my chin in my palm. I was already a little tired, and my foot ached a tiny bit.

"Hi there," a man said from behind me. He was tall, thin, and black. He had an accent I couldn't exactly place. He was wearing a crushed blue velvet suit and was very handsome. His skin was so perfect that it was actually visibly shiny. I was a little taken aback.

"Hi," I responded politely.

"Having fun?" He asked, curiously.

"Um, yeah. I'm having an okay time. I'm a little tired," I admitted to him quietly.

He pursed his lips as he looked me over, tilting his head to the side. "Long day already?"

"No," I replied automatically. "I was traveling all last week, and I might need a vacation from my vacation. Plus, I hurt my foot a while ago, and it's starting to bother me."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that. It's a good thing you found a chair then. They seem to be rare here." He took a step closer to me, putting his arm on the table so he could lean on it to speak with me. He was very close. I sat back in my chair.

"Too bad it's uncomfortable."

"I'm Laurent," he said loudly over the music. He leaned in some more so he wouldn't have to yell as much. "What is your name? I don't think I've seen you before. Are you an actress?"

"Bella and no, I'm not an actress," I answered politely and truthfully.

"Model?" He asked with a smile.

"No," I laughed despite myself. "Hardly."

"Yes, you might be a bit too short for that," he said charmingly, licking his bottom lip while he considered something. "Musician? Maybe a Dancer?"

I looked away, a little embarrassed at his attention. "No. Not professionally. I only play or dance for my own entertainment."

"Well, why don't you tell me what you do over a drink?" He said with as much oozing appeal as he could, leaning into me a little more as he did. I leaned away from him. I pressed completely back against my seat, having nowhere else to go.

"Oh, no, thank you. I have a drink coming now," I told him politely. Edward came into view as he slipped through the crowd, thankfully as if on cue. He didn't look entirely happy, though.

"Perhaps I can buy the next?" Laurent offered, not seeing who I was actually looking at.

"No." I shook my head. With an outreached hand, I took the glass of sparkling liquid from Edward when he got closer. "Thank you, love," I told him warmly, smiling up at him as sweetly as I could.

"Of course." He pressed a kiss on my cheek before coming to stand behind me in the chair. He looked at Laurent with more contempt than he should have. I didn't exactly understand why. He didn't know I wasn't single, but Edward was still jealous, I supposed. I had not seen him react that way before.

"You're Eddie Cullen," Laurent said to him, pointing at him in admiration.

"I am," he said shortly. I rolled my eyes. This was new and a little annoying. "Are you feeling alright, darling?" Edward asked in my ear, wanting to ignore the person taking up space beside us.

"My foot hurts." I pouted at him, pushing out my bottom lip a little bit. "Would it be okay if we went home right after midnight? I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. We can absolutely leave whenever you want." He brushed his fingers under my chin soothingly, his eyes flicking up for a second. "Who's your friend?" It was not friendly.

"I'm Laurent Jones," he offered his hand to shake. Edward's was twice the size of his, easily. "She seemed lonely, so I thought I'd say hello." My man looked less than impressed with his answer.

"I'm good, really. Thanks, though," I told him politely. There was no reason to be rude to him. "One more dance before midnight?" I asked Edward to get his attention. He nodded with a small, half smile. "Nice meeting you," I said to Laurent as I stood from my chair with my boyfriend's help.

We moved to the edge of the crowd with our drinks. There was a slow song going on. "What was that about?" I asked when he put his arms around me to sway slightly to the beat.

"He has a bad reputation. I had a co-star that I worked with on Night Hunter who used to date him. He beat the crap out of her," he mumbled angrily.

"Oh." I looked back at the table where the man had been standing. "Then why did you pretend not to know him?"

"I don't know him personally. I just know his deeds," he said as he breathed in sharply through his nose.

"Well, fuck him, I guess," I replied, putting my hand on his fuzzy cheek. "You're overprotective. I can take care of myself."

"No. He's a piece of shit. I'm the right level of protective," he replied adamantly. "I shouldn't leave you alone at these sort of things."

I rolled my eyes hard. "Baby, that's not how the world works. You can't protect me, and you don't have to."

"I know you can hold your own, but that doesn't mean I'm not going to want to shield you from the worst things in the world. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you.. _. again._ Especially right in front of me." His hand came up to cup my cheek, guilt evident in his eyes and in his tight mouth.

I shook my head. "He just asked to buy me a drink, and I told him no. Don't worry, it's okay."

The countdown began, everyone shouting the numbers around us. Edward held my gaze intently, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder. We clinked glasses gently, and I took a little sip of my drink while He finished his in one quick go. Sliding his hand up my neck, Edward brought me into a deep kiss. The champagne was still sweet on his lips. I softly brushed my tongue over the top one. He quickly caught it and massaged it with his own. He could make me weak in the knees and make the whole world disappear with one very passionate kiss. His eyes were so intense when he pulled away.

"I love you," I breathed against his mouth, kissing him again. Just a little peck this time.

"I love you, too," he said as if it was a promise.

We slipped out of the club not long after. There were still tons of paparazzi outside, the flashing going crazy. I could see the gold lipstick on his lips as they did, making me smile in mild embarrassment. He chatted politely with them as we waited for our driver for the night, greeting them like old friends.

"Good kiss?" One of them asked him. I reached up and wiped a little lipstick off the corner of his mouth.

"The best," Edward grinned, not looking the least bit bashful.

"Who are you?" One of them asked me.

"She's on his channel," someone said from behind. There were so many people that I couldn't tell where the voice was coming from. It made me want to hide my face in his chest.

"This is my girlfriend, Bella Swan. She's a photographer too, guys. So, be nice to her." Edward squeezed my waist comfortingly.

"Any New Year's resolutions?" A guy with a big video camera attached to his chest asked in a shout.

"Not really. I think my life is going okay doing what I'm doing right now," Eddie answered them, pleased with himself. "Probably just to make more dumb shit videos and continue improving on my voice acting. What about you?" He asked me, running his finger over my cheek. He was a little drunk. I leaned into his touch slightly.

"Just to get back to working out again. I've had the holidays off, and I need to get back to it. I miss it, so I don't know if it counts," I joked. "I actually like exercising."

"You look great," a female voice said, somewhere. There were so many cameras flashing in my face I couldn't see anyone.

"Thanks." I pressed my face a little into Edward finally because of my embarrassment. He slid his hand up my back, happy to hold me to him.

"Where is your dress from?"

I laughed. How many times had I given fake red carpet interviews in the shower? It felt a little unreal. "Macy's. I'm not sure of the name, sorry."

"Happy New Year's, everyone," he told them politely after I gave my answer. The car pulled up, and Edward opened the door for me before the driver could. When he got in, he closed the curtains separating us from the front.

He was so quick to pull me towards him, his grip tight and almost demanding. I tugged his bowtie loose, undoing the top button of his shirt. Laying my hand on his chest, I could feel his heart beating against my fingertips.

"You have my lipstick all over your mouth," I informed him with a small smile, whispering the words softly.

"And I'm about to get even more." He pressed his lips against mine. It felt like a dramatic Hollywood type kiss like you would see in Casablanca.

I slid my fingers into his hair and gripped it tightly. When I pulled it, he hissed in surprise and pleasure, my lips going to play all over his neck. I bit into his throat, scrapping my teeth roughly against his skin. I left a mark for sure. He had both of his hands on the back of the seat to keep himself up, he was turned towards me so completely. I worked the spot with my mouth as I slid one hand under his suit jacket.

Our night might have been classy, but that's not how I wanted to end the evening.

"Tonight," I began to whisper in his ear as I ran my finger over his bottom lip, "I'm going to sit on your face, and you're going to make me cum _so_ many times." I kissed his earlobe, a shiver coming over his entire body. I slid my hand down his chest and over his erection for just the briefest second.

"I wish I could taste you right now," he whispered back, his hand slipping between my legs. I spread them a little, giving him better access. Edward slid his finger underneath my panties, where I was already slightly slick from kissing. He bit his bottom lip as I kissed his neck again, his finger massaging my clit gently. I had to stay completely silent, but it was so hard, a smile of pleasure stretching over my cheeks.

When he pulled his hand away, his fingers were moist. He brought them to his lips, but I placed my hand on his own, bringing his fingers to my lips. I slowly dragged my tongue over the pad before taking them into my mouth to gently suck. His mouth was slightly agape as I drew them almost to the back of my throat, holding his gaze as I did.

" _Fuck_." Edward grabbed my face roughly, kissing me so hard that he pressed me fully onto the seat. I slid down onto the leather, him on top of me as he hungrily tasted my mouth.

We barely got the front door closed behind us before he pushed me up against the foyer wall. He hitched my dress up over my hip, grabbing my knee as I wrapped it around his waist. His mouth was dominating, his full weight pressing pleasantly against me.

I pushed him off me gently with a playful smile, taking his hand and leading him over to the couch. Edward unzipped my dress from behind, forcing it to the floor in a puddle at my feet. His hands went roughly to my breasts, his mouth on the back of my neck. He lavished in the attention for several moments before I turned so I could unbutton his shirt. My hands were eager to feel his bare skin.

His hands slid down the back of my panties to grip my ass roughly. "I've been wanting to do this all night long."

"Do you like my ass?" I teased him, wiggling my hips a little.

"I would say that it was my favorite part of you, but I don't think I have a least favorite because I love them all so much," he said with mild amusement, his voice a delicious purr.

 _I'm going to do terribly wonderful things to this man._

I bit my lip as I knelt down to undo his straining trousers. As soon as he was free, I brought him into my mouth, sucking him down my throat harder than he obviously expected. He gasped and moaned before Edward rested his hand on the back of my head, gently massaging his fingers into my hair as he relaxed into the sensation. As he got too close, he gripped my hair tightly, tugging me up to his mouth for a kiss. I loved it.

He laid down on his big couch so that his legs were bent at the knee over the edge. I kissed his mouth and chin before straddling his face. He was so forceful with how he liked to position me. I gently rolled my hips with his stride. I reached behind me to slide my fingers into his hair gently, resting my own head back as I did.

I got louder and louder, my thighs shaking with the effort of staying upright. He was so good at _this._

I wrapped my hand around his erection, massaging it's full length until he was moaning. He groaned and growled with pleasure between my legs against my heated wet skin. When I took him into my mouth, he gasped before attacking me more vigorously somehow. I sucked and teased as he licked and nibbled. Every time I would moan around him, he would jerk in my mouth. His hands roughly slid over my thighs and ass, occasionally gripping the flesh hard.

He came very quickly in my mouth, dripping in a long creamy ribbon along his stomach when I finally pulled him away from my lips. I leaned down, licking him clean in slow drags. He was practically vibrating underneath me, his stomach tight with effort.

He forced his fingers inside of me, two at once. "Edward," I moaned against his abs as my forehead pressed against his stomach. My own orgasm was so intense that I cursed loudly, actual tears dripping from my eyes. His strong hands held me in place, nursing me through the pleasure with his caressing lips.

I fell to the side, closing my legs tightly and giggling when I couldn't take it anymore. "Stop, I'm getting ticklish now."

"Sorry," he said joyfully, rolling to his side to look at me. We were face to face in opposite directions, both panting and frazzled looking. He looked as sticky as I felt.

"We both have cum on our foreheads," I told him with a snicker. His face flushed, turning into the couch for a second to hide his embarrassed but happy laughter. He pulled me in for a quick kiss, his hand on the back of my head. "Feel better?" I teased him.

Edward dragged his nose against mine, a grin on his lips. "Yes." He brushed my hair over my ear with a happy little sigh. "Happy New Year, my love."

 **Thanks for reading!**


	40. Episode 40

**Chapter Forty-**

"So what are you hoping to learn from this?" Edward asked me when it was my turn to spit in a tube for the DNA test. He had asked everyone the same questions. Seth, Tyler, and even Lauren were making the video with us. He watched me curiously from behind the camera, a phone in his hand with his notes.

"I think just some clarity. I'm so ethnically ambiguous that I could be a mixture of a lot of things. And I have some ideas, of course, but I could be way off. And it would be nice to know, maybe for the sake of my own kids, if anything else. I can give them an answer. I am... _whatever._ So, you are part _this._ Everyone else here has a pretty good idea of what they are." I felt a little anxiety prickle at the back of my neck. "Mostly you guy are trying to find out what slice of white bread you are," I joked.

Edward made a little face, scrunching up his nose tight and pursing his mouth. It made me smile a tiny bit.

"What do you think you're a mix of?" He spoke evenly.

"Um, I'd say part Latino of some sort. I don't know how that breaks down exactly. My grandparents were both from German immigrant parents so at least some German. I really don't have that much information about any of my family. I've always wondered if maybe my father was part black as well. I'm not sure. I'm going to be surprised, probably."

He smiled at me encouragingly. "What do you think I'll turn out to be?

"Whiter than snow." I grinned wickedly. He made another face from behind the camera. I laughed at the silliness of it. He wanted a better answer than that. "Uh, English, Irish, and French/German. Probably."

"Well, I know I'm partially Scottish."

"Wouldn't you think Scottish would be considered part of the English, or is it separate? I think France and Germany are bundled together," I asked, completely unsure. "I know very little about all this."

"Fuck. I don't know," he mumbled, looking at his phone and scrolling to maybe find an answer.

"I guess we'll find out, huh?" I smiled, putting my chin on my palm as I waited for him.

"What if you're Asian?" Seth asked from behind his camera.

I chuckled as I considered the possibility, "I'll be surprised any way I turn out, but I wouldn't be shocked. I could also be Middle Eastern. Or Indian. Or maybe I'm a Jew like my mother in law always hoped I was. That would make her happy, even if it was like point zero two percent. That would be enough for her."

"You're probably right. Hi, Esther," Edward said from behind the camera. She had spoken to me many times about my new gentleman since they met last time, and she had asked many questions. She had also watched some of the videos with me in them. She was very proud.

"She loves you. It's so weird. I don't know how to feel about it." I shook my head as I laughed awkwardly. "And, who you should be saying hi to is Claire. She actually watches all of your videos."

Eddie smiled charmingly, nodding his head. "Oh, you're right! Hi Claire!"

I picked at my sleeve, smiling as I thought about her response to that. She had also talked to me a lot about Edward. "She'll like that…" I trailed off. "So, what do you think I'm going to be?" I asked him curiously.

He thought for a moment, carefully chewing on his words. "I don't know, really. I'm going to go... Native American? Is that even a possibility? I just want to be different, I think. Though, I did think you looked a bit like a curly haired Disney-style Pocahontas when we first met. So, Seth thinks you're Asian. Tyler thinks you're probably Spanish. Lauren said Latino, too. So, yeah…" he nodded to himself. "I'll go with Native, baby."

I bit my lip as I thought about his answer. "Oh, yeah. I guess that is a possibility. I don't see it being a high chance, though. So, long shot odds," I told him with a slight smirk. "Maybe a little from back in the day just like everyone else in America."

"Yeah, probably. Well, we'll see in March when we get back." Edward took the tube from me to send away. It was weird to hand him my spit.

Since everyone was over anyway, I decided to cook dinner for the crowd. A fresh full Tex-Mex spread so that everyone could make their own food just how they liked it. Steak and chicken fajitas with grilled veggies, vegan chorizo, guacamole, salsa, rice, beans, and salad. Lauren was in the kitchen with me as I cooked, Edward and the guys outside smoking weed and drinking beer.

"Can I get you a drink?" I offered her. "I don't mind if you want to go out with the guys. I got this."

"No, it's okay." She shook her head as she watched the men through the glass. They were all chatting happily. "Do you have bottled water?"

"There is sparkling and regular in the fridge," I answered, my hands full.

"Mm, sparkly water," Lauren commented, popping open the refrigerator to see what was inside. She pulled the Topo Chico bottle from the shelf, pleased with her discovery. "I love these."

"I don't drink soda on the regular, so it scratches that fizzy itch for me," I replied to her, glancing over my shoulder. "I really like the cheap fruit flavored ones because I'm trash," I joked with a laugh in my voice.

"Why don't you drink soda?" She popped the lid off with the bottle opener, the contents hissing and bubbling.

"I had a run in with a disgusting soda when I was younger. Now, I'd just rather waste the calories on something with alcohol."

Lauren giggled, popping a straw into her glass bottle and taking a long slurp. She leaned against the counter, sighing heavily. She was wearing what was clearly Tyler's flannel shirt and comfortable yoga pants. Her long short curly brown hair was pinned back away from her face, giving her only a puffball of a ponytail at the top.

"So, how long have you and Edward been going out now?" She tilted her head as she asked, chewing on the straw.

"Working on three months," I answered as I moved things to the dining room table.

"Oh, nice. He seems really happy with you," she commented with a smile. She slipped up onto the countertop to sit on the edge. "I'm really glad that Tyler started working with him."

I nodded in agreement. "They seem to work really well together. They all seem like super close friends. It's really nice."

"Well, Seth and Tyler have been friends since high school. Eddie hired Tyler, and Tyler suggested Seth." She placed the bottle beside her, resting her hands on the countertop. Her left hand was closest to me, besides the stove. There was a massive engagement ring on her finger.

"Oh…" I drew out. "I guess I should tell you congratulations?" I waved my finger in her general direction. Just as I said it, Tyler came into the room to get a drink.

"You told them about the baby?!" She snapped at him dramatically, hopping off the counter to her feet. She was tiny like me, so she didn't look very scary as she looked up at her stringy fiance.

"I haven't said anything!" He put his hands up defensively, surprised at the sudden attack.

"Really?" She looked at me.

"Nope." I took a sip of my iced tea, feeling my cheeks heat up. She took a big old leap that I was nowhere close to. But, now that she said it, it was obvious.

"Then how did you know?" She demanded to know.

"Know what?" Edward asked as he came in for a drink, too. He moved past Lauren and Tyler to get another beer from the fridge.

Everyone ignored his question.

I bit my lip deeply, trying not to smile too much. "Um, well... First, you turned down liquor, and I know you like to drink. Second, you're wearing a baggy shirt and stretch pants. Third, your feet are slightly out turned. You almost have ballerina feet already." I pointed down to her slightly swollen feet. She looked down briefly and subconsciously tried to move them straight together, but it took a little effort on her part. "But um... I was actually talking about that big ass rock on your hand. It's kinda hard to miss there, babe."

"Oh." Lauren began to turn really red in the face. "Wait... Are my feet really like that?" She looked down again. "Is it that obvious?"

"It's because your hips spread to make room for the baby," I explained. I made a pained little face. "Your hips must hurt."

Lauren touched her hands to her sides. "Oh, God, so much!"

"Wait, she's right?" Edward asked, confused by our exchange. He opened his beer and tossed the cap into the trash. "Are you engage _and_ pregnant?"

"We actually got married after Christmas." Tyler put his arm around her and pulled her in for a big kiss. His hand went protectively to her stomach. They looked so happy together.

"That's so awesome!" He cheered. "Hey, Seth! Come in here!" He yelled outside to his other friend. I wonder if he knew or not.

"What's going on?" He poked his head around the corner. "Food done?"

"No," Lauren laughed. "I accidentally told everyone a couple of secrets we were trying to keep for at least the first trimester."

"Trimester?" He questioned. Seth looked over at his good friend. "So, she got her way?"

"Of course she did. What a stupid question to ask." Tyler shook his head. "I was trying to marry her before I knocked her up, though."

"Whoops," I laughed. "Yeah, I started birth control for a reason."

"So you don't blow up like a blimp?" Lauren asked, rubbing her stomach. "My pants are already uncomfortable."

"Aw, no. You'll look great. Remember, pregnancy boobs are a thing," I joked. I made a motion to my chest, squeezing bigger imaginary breasts I did not have.

"Oh, I'll have titties. That will be nice." She looked out into the middle distance with a sigh.

Tyler nodded thoughtfully. "She'll be beautiful, no matter what."

"That would be the correct answer." I tipped my glass at him before I took a sip of my tea.

We celebrated by eating way too much and playing video games since that was all she was really up for at the moment. She ended up falling asleep on the couch before nine o'clock in the evening. Tyler helped her out, stumbling and mumbling all the way to the car.

Edward had to record the next day. He would have to three more times before I left in a week. He was going to be really busy recording a lot before February, actually. He was for a television show where he was the main character and a villain in some big open world video game. Sadly, that's all he could tell me about it. He also had a couple of auditions that he was going for that were lead parts for movies. We were hopeful he would get at least one of them.

I worked on photo editing for most of the morning. I started a chili bean stew in the crockpot for dinner and fresh sweet cornbread to go along with it. Since I was bored, I decided to make a chocolate cake for us from scratch. Edward was always happy to eat whatever I put in front of him, but he especially enjoyed my baked goods.

There was a ton of flour on the counter, and I had just finished mixing all my wet ingredients together when I received a phone call from my mother in law. I put it on speaker since my hands were full. The phone laid on top of a pile of fruit in a bowl pushed off to some corner.

"Hi, Esther," I said brightly. "How are you?"

"Just fine," she said briskly. "I saw the video today. Are you okay?" She asked me very seriously.

"Um, what video?" I asked, confused. I had no clue what she could be possibly talking about. There wasn't a video Edward and I filmed together that made the question make sense to me. What was she worried about?

"The security footage from when that horrible man attacked you!" She told me in a high pitched tone. I had told her that I had broken my foot but not how. I wasn't going to let her worry needlessly. There wasn't anything she could do to help, and that would only upset her. "Bella, honey! Why didn't you tell me that's how you hurt yourself?"

I felt properly scolded with just a few words. "I didn't want to upset you. I'm sorry. How did you see security footage, exactly?" I asked, my nerves tinting my tone. I hadn't seen anything like that. Surely they weren't talking to my ex-in-laws in an assault charge?

"On the Facebook."

I filled with panic and dread in an instant. "Oh, no." That was probably the worst answer I could think of.

"All my friends were sharing it!" Somehow it just made things worse.

"Oh, no." I sat down at the island on a stool with a plop, stopping mid-cake.

"The person who attacked you pled guilty just last week," she said, knowing more about the case than I did. "He's going to be serving five years. Not just for your assault though. Mostly for drug charges. There was a story in the paper about it, too. Jonah read it. We didn't know it was you. It didn't mention your name."

"I see," I said quietly. It sounded hollow and weak. "Well, I was worried I'd have to testify or something. I'm glad I'm not going to have to now," I said numbly. "Lucky me."

"I'm so sorry that happened to you. My family left Germany because of monsters like him. We were some of the lucky ones. We can't be bullied by them," she told me firmly. "I'm proud of you. You are strong. You should always stand up for yourself."

"I kicked someone in the face," I laughed quietly. The memory was so fresh that it still brought fear. My stomach twisted nervously, angry at my sudden mood change.

"It was self-defense. Honey, you should come over so we can talk." She was so worried about me.

I rubbed the back of my neck, feeling so sick to my stomach. "I'm in Los Angeles until the tenth."

This seemed to surprise her, but not in a bad way."Oh! Good. Good for you, sweetie. Tell your gentleman, hello for me."

"I will," I replied automatically. "He's recording right now."

"Oh! I see. Honey, I need to go. I just wanted to check on you before I went to Minnie's. Ash is here. Call me when you get back into town, and I'll make you dinner. Anything you want, okay?"

I swallowed hard. "Yes, ma'am. Love you. Sorry for worrying you."

"I love you, too. Be careful!"

I looked at the blank black phone screen for a few minutes before I finally got the nerve up to watch the video. My name wasn't attached to it yet, but you could definitely tell it was me in the video. And clearly, Edward was in it as well. I rubbed my face in anger as I watched it play out. It seemed to take hours when it happened at the time, but it was such a quick exchange. Less than two minutes in total.

I texted both Alice and Edward at the same time.

Alice sent the text back, " _ow_." It had several sad face emojis with it. " _Hugs._ "

Edward called just as I had finally started putting myself together enough to finish the cake so I could put it in the oven to bake. I pushed the pan onto the metal rack and set the timer before I picked up the phone. My hands were shaking slightly for some reason.

"Are you okay?" He asked right away.

"Why does it have so many views?" I asked him instead of answering. I grabbed a towel and began to clean the countertops of white dust. It just seemed to spread everywhere instead.

"How many does it have?" Edward replied.

"Half a fucking million," I complained a bit watery. "I want this to go away." I threw the rag onto the marble angrily. The powder flew into the air in a small cloud.

"I do, too. I'm not sure it's going to be that easy, my love. I'll talk to Zafrina to see if we can bury this and I'll talk to my lawyer as well. If anyone calls to talk to you about it, you can direct them to my attorney or just say no comment," he tried to reassure me. "I'm going to blow the rest of the afternoon off."

"No, I'm fine. Don't do that. It will fuck with everyone's job if you do that," I told him quickly. "It's okay. It just kind of freaks me out."

He was so quick to answer. "And that's why I need to be there."

"No. It's fine. Seriously. Thank you for calling though. It helps to hear your voice," I responded quietly. I didn't want him to worry about me. I pushed my lips together, pulling the phone away from my face when I sniffled.

He sighed, displeased with my answer. "Alright. Fine. Call me if that changes, okay?"

By the time he arrived home that evening, I had meal prepped several more meals worth of food for us. "Hey," he tossed his keys into the bowl by his front door. "You okay?"

"Yeah." I shook my head, trying to clean up some of my mess. I had wiped the counters down so many times. "I've got four lasagnas in the freezer for you. They're enough for two meals. I wrote the cooking directions on the top," I said, just trying not to think about the video anymore. "I also made you some frozen burritos from the leftovers. The flavor is written on their wrappers, and the instructions are on the bag. I wanted to make sure you had something when I'm gone," I explained to him quickly.

"Hey there. Slow down a minute." He came into the kitchen. He was frowning deeply, his bright green eyes downcast. "I should have come home."

"Why? I was super productive today. I made tuna salad and deviled eggs for after shooting tomorrow. That way, we have dinner ready, and we don't have to order anything."

He took me by the wrists, stopping me from moving for a moment. "It's okay to be upset."

"I'm fine," I promised him. I hated that he saw my mouth twitch with anxiety.

Edward gently took my face in his hands, pulling me into a kiss. It was brief but firm. He laid his forehead against mine and sighed. And then he began to cry.

"Oh, no, _No_. Why?" I pulled back to look at him. I was shaking my head so hard that my hair was bouncing around me.

"I'm sorry. I've been holding it in all day and just seeing you made it all come out. I just... I just hated what happened, and I hate that I couldn't stop him. And, fuck. Bella... I don't know. I'm feeling emotional." He rubbed his temples with both of his fingers roughly. "I feel bad that I didn't come home when I clearly should-"

I kissed his lips to quiet him, pulling his hands away from his forehead. "I told you to stay."

"Doesn't mean I should have listened. I'm feeling really guilty, honestly. Not just about today, but the whole damn thing. I know _rationally_ there probably wasn't much I could have done." He coughed, tears still coming from his eyes. Edward shook his head, rubbing his chin against his shoulder as he looked away from me.

"You were half drugged to the eyeballs and sick. You did nothing wrong. I just realized what he was doing first and reacted. Obviously, my fight or flight is really strong," I pointed out to him. "Stop with this white savior nonsense, Edward. I don't need protecting or rescuing. I love you, but I can take of myself."

"I obviously know that. Is that what you think of me?" He questioned, hurt by my words.

I considered his question for a moment, feeling a little angry for some reason. "About this? Yeah, I do."

"Why?"

"Because you're feeling guilty because you're _privileged_. He was confronted by an actual immigrant and didn't give a fuck because you're a white guy! But you know you are, and you're doing stuff about it which is great... but you can't fix every problem I have."

"I just want to make your life as good as possible! Is that so terrible?" He almost shouted the words at me.

"No, of course fucking not!" I cried. "But that's not how life works!"

"He had a gun, Bella! He could have killed you!" He shouted loudly, then looked away from me. Edward swallowed, calming his voice. "You know, you're right. I do know that I have privilege. I do. But, I'm allowed to be mad. And scared!"

"You are," I said quietly. I turned away from him, placing my hand on my face to cover my eyes. Edward wrapped his arms around me from behind. Sobs racked my body, shaking me to the very core.

"I feel so irrationally angry," he said softly into my hair. "And now every moment I'm away from you I'm scared someone is going to try to take you away from me. I see monsters _everywhere_. Like on New Years. I don't know how to deal with this feeling."

"Time," I whispered.

"Therapy," he mumbled in frustration.

"Both."

"Yeah," he agreed. "I'm sorry that I raised my voice."

"It's alright." I leaned my head back against him. "I'm sorry, I wasn't very polite. I shouldn't have called you out like that. I could have worded it better."

"Is it that bad?" He questioned. I looked over my shoulder at him with a little frown on my face. "Yeah, okay. Got it. I'll try to be better about that. I don't know how, but I'll figure it out. I just can't lose you, Bella."

 **Okay, so if this were a television show, this would be the second season finale. Now, we'll explore more about their strengthening relationship, their sexualities, and we go to Australia! And we meet new friends!**

 **If you're enjoying this story, check out Perfect Snapshots. It's this story from his POV!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	41. Episode 41

**Chapter forty-one-**

I was not handling gross New York in January very well after being in amazing Los Angeles with my sexy as hell boyfriend in the perfect weather. We had so much fun together. Even when he was working. We had so much fun filming videos together. I managed not to ugly cry in front of Edward when he left me in the airport lobby that early-mid January day. I waited until the last minute, silently holding each other's hand as we sat in his car before.

"It's just a month," I said in a whisper when we kissed goodbye. He nodded, but I could see his eyes turning red around the edges. I didn't want him to cry. I hated it when he cried because of me.

I pouted the entire flight home and slept for two days after getting back.

I didn't like being cold or alone.

At least my foot was almost back to normal finally. It only ached a little bit, and the bruises were all gone.

I had more magazine work planned in the following weeks than I had at any other time before. I was also doing several smaller volunteering trips. I was going to cram as many things into my time alone to distract myself from my missing of Edward as possible. It was my grandmother's style of dealing with problems.

He was doing a lot of his voice work and editing from the insane number of videos we made together while I was there with him. His backlog was growing every day, and he was getting _very_ prepared for our trip to Australia. We had a whole shared file of video ideas together for our time there. Some of them were simple, lots of food and drink videos with him, and others were stupid like renting giant sumo suits and boxing rings to fuck around his friends. Skywriting, even. Possibly sky diving again. He had so many fun plans. Somewhere in the middle of the list, he added a giant note to the side where he expressed his sincere desire to do everything on it with me but that there was just no way for us to be able to do that in one month and that I would simply have to come back to Australia with him again. I just replied back with a single word. _Obviously._

The next day he sent me a giant box of expensive truffles and a bottle of my favorite wine with the message, " _I love planning my future with you."_

Demetri was with me in the apartment, lounging with me on the couch while we worked on pictures I took for him at the theater. He was trying to prepare an ad campaign for the buses or taxi signs that you see around the city.

"That man is the sweetest. I could eat him up," he told me as he opened the gold box filled with an assortment of flavors. There was every sort of chocolate, milk, dark, white, and they all had different decorations on the top. Swirls of chocolate in different colors, flakes of gold, sprinkles, salt, nuts, and even some things that I wasn't even sure what they were.

"Wait. Let me take pictures first," I said as he reached for one. I slapped his hand away gently before he could smudge something up.

"Hipster," he teased me.

"No, they're beautiful. Look at all the colors and patterns," I said as I pulled out my camera from my bag that had been resting on the bed. "He knows how much I like taking pictures of this kind of stuff. It's my favorite."

"I can tell." He smiled at me. His hair was light pink right then at the tips, and it made him look very pale and soft. He watched me curiously as I quietly took pictures. "Are you okay there, Bells?"

"I just miss him," I mumbled as I tried to look through the viewfinder, bent over at an awkward angle so that my breasts dug into my stomach. I straightened up and popped my back. I felt tired and old. "I'll see him again soon."

"You could call him right now."

"He's recording for the next four days solid. He'll call me when he gets off work tonight, and he'll talk to me then for a while. Or we'll text. We always call to tell each other goodnight, whoever is going to sleep first."

"You could text him," he offered me instead curiously.

My nose began to sting, and I kept my eyes wide so tears couldn't form. I leaned down to take a picture of a particular white chocolate ball with red swirls on top. "I shouldn't bother him."

"Are you crying?" He asked me. I blinked my eyes quickly and looked away. I sniffled quietly and wiped my nose with the back of my hoodie sleeve.

"Stupid allergies," I mumbled, turning my back to him so I could take a picture from a different angle.

"Aw, it's normal to be sad when you miss someone."

"He told me he loved me when I was there last time," I told Demetri with a smile. We hadn't gotten to talk much since the show. He had so much Christmas stuff to work on and so did I. Life always seemed to get in the way.

I looked at the camera screen at the photos I had captured. I switched the lens to get more close up pictures. I stood beside my bed, my back to my friend so I couldn't see his expression.

"So, it's getting pretty serious."

"Yeah," I nodded.

"Is that good?"

"It's not bad," I laughed at his question. "I love him, too." I shrugged a little bit. "It is what it is."

"No one who says that is happy about what it is," he pointed out to me. He loved to call me on my bullshit.

"It's weird to move on. I feel guilty is all," I admitted.

"Aiden wouldn't be about that."

"Aiden was an emotionally stunted man child that was probably-" I stopped myself. "There are a lot of things he should have felt guilty about that he didn't."

"I see someone has gotten to the anger part of the grieving process," Demetri mused at my spicy attitude.

"I go back and forth on my stages." I leaned my head back and looked up at the ceiling.

"It's been long enough. There is nothing to feel guilty about."

I couldn't face him. "What if I love him more? How terrible would that make me?"

"Girl," he said in surprise. "That's not how this works. Every relationship is different. And if this one is better? Good. You can't change your relationship with Aiden now. That's over. But you can control how you allow yourself to be treated in the future. Remember, things change, and that is okay."

" _We are all but dust,_ " I mumbled as I leaned down to take another picture. "He treats me like a princess. He has literally called me his queen before."

"Mm, sounds hot," he teased me, making me laugh. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," I replied quickly.

He flicked some of his long pink hair behind his shoulder. "It kind of sounds like it."

"I love it. I just don't understand why. And how," I said as I focused a picture on the salt on a piece of milk chocolate swirled with caramel. Edward would have liked that one.

Demetri's voice was high pitched and quick. "What do you mean, _how_?"

"How he could see me and go _'yes, you're my queen, and I'm going to kneel at your feet_ ,'" I jokingly did my boyfriend's accent, making Demetri laugh. "Especially while he's in Hollywood literally surrounded by the most beautiful people on the planet. I don't get it. Especially just going on that first week. I wasn't trying to look nice. I was trying to blend in. I wore flannel most of the first week."

"It's okay that you're a little lesbian. Ain't nothing wrong with that. But you know you're fine, right? Like you've got a banging figure and a pretty face. Baby, you thiccc with three Cs. You're smart and sweet. Flexible as fuck. What's not to worship?" He said. I waved my hand over the box to offer him some of the chocolate, smirking at his compliments. He happily waved his long pink nails over the candies in there while he decided which one he wanted to take. I took a white one that had pink stuff in the center and sat down on the couch again beside my friend.

" _Thank you_ ," I sent Edward the simple text. " _I love you."_

"Seriously though. Don't you like it?" Demetri asked me curiously. He was sitting with his knee crossed over his other sharply, his hand resting on his leg. He was wearing an all pink suit with a cream colored blouse. He always looked like a work of art. I brought my camera up to take his picture as I considered what to say to him. Demetri smiled brilliantly, knowing exactly how to pose his chin up to make his face look as sharp as possible.

"I don't feel like I'm doing enough to earn it," I admitted finally.

"What do you think you need to be doing more of, hm? Let him do a little courting. It probably won't last forever. Enjoy it while you can," he tried to reason with me.

"No, I think if he loves someone, he likes to spoil them." I finished the other half of the pink and white truffle, sucking the sugar from my fingertips.

"Well, good. Even better. Girl, snatch him up. You need to put a ring on that," he said through a mouth full of caramel. He picked up another chocolate from the massive box. He was probably saving me from myself.

"Okay," I scoffed. "I'm working on it, but I don't have major confidence in my snatching abilities. I feel like I'm watching this person who is just on the edge of an explosion and I don't think he knows it or sees it. He is in such a different league than me."

"So, you're worried you're not good enough in the future. That's crazy."

"I'm actually worried I'm not good enough for him right now and he'll just realize it when he's some megastar and he's got literally beautiful women crawling all over him for a living," I told him, taking another piece of chocolate from the box to try before putting it to the side. I wouldn't need any more sugar after that.

" _I love you. Do you like them?"_ Edward asked me. He sent a funny picture of his face very close up with wide crazy eyes in his black torture box where he was doing his voice-overs. " _I'm losing my mind."_

I put the truffle in between my teeth and took a silly picture to send him back. Demetri chuckled as he watched.

" _I am so jealous of that candy,"_ his text popped up quickly.

" _I'd rather have you in my mouth,"_ I texted back.

" _I swear to god I will fly out this evening just to spend a few hours with you,"_ was his quick answer. I smiled to myself, hiding the phone away from my friend beside me as he looked through the pictures I edited again.

" _You couldn't do that,_ " I replied back to Edward. " _You can't just spend hundreds of dollars and travel over ten hours to get laid."_

" _Not to just get laid. I'd take you out first. I'm classier than that."_

" _I'm not,"_ I typed.

" _Fuck."_ He sent a series of heart emojis. " _You are killing me here, beautiful."_

" _Suffer,"_ I sent him a winking emoji. " _If you were here the only food you'd be eating is this chocolate off of my body."_

" _You know what? I'm not that classy either,_ " he answered back, making me laugh out loud quietly.

" _Would you enjoy that?"_ I asked him. " _Eating chocolate off my naked body?"_

" _Eating my favorite thing off of my favorite person? Yes, I think I would very much like that."_

" _I thought you liked caramel better,_ " I teased my boyfriend through text message. " _Would you rather lick warm caramel sauce off of me or chocolate?"_

" _Dead."_ He sent several hearts in between the skull emojis _. "See? You killed me."_

I ignored his comment and continued to tease him. I liked egging him on. We hadn't really sexted much or even had phone sex yet, but our conversations were getting dirtier and dirtier every night. " _Personally I'm partial to cherry syrup or maybe strawberry. Maybe whip cream. I like the mix of hot and cold."_

" _I swear I'm going to make you into a sundae and eat you like fucking ice cream next time I see you."_ His reply made my heart skip a little beat as I chewed on my lip as I thought about the best way to respond.

"Girl, your face just got so red," Demetri laughed, startling me. I had been so focused on what I had been saying to Edward on the phone.

"He's just being flirty," I said with an awkward little laugh. "Oh, my god... To be twenty-five again, and have all his energy and his can-do attitude," I said to Demetri with a happy little grin.

"I know that's right," my friend agreed.

I sent Edward the text, " _I cannot wait."_

Later that night, I poured myself a glass of the wine that was almost half the bottle on its own. I took a picture of myself posing rather seductively with the box of chocolate and wine in my lap, delicately trying the chocolate. Then I took a funny photo of me all scrunched up on the couch with a couple of pieces of chocolate on my chest and drinking wine out of an ugly plastic cup like a hobo person that was Alice's. I sent Edward both with the caption ' _expectations vs. reality.'_

My phone rang a second later. "Funny girl," he teased me with a laugh. "Jokes on you. I like both."

"These things are so good. My ass is going to get so wide if I eat all of them," I joked before taking a sip of the wine and relaxing back on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"I just got out of the studio, and I'm driving home now. I wanted to hear your voice. What are you doing?"

"The reality picture," I admitted with a giggle, taking a bite of one of the ones I had on my chest before it began to melt. "I wish you were here."

"So do I."

"How is the recording going?" I asked him to change the subject to something a little nicer.

"It's going well. It's just a little tedious. I don't like recording so many days in a row," he complained a little bit. "I don't suppose I could fly you out for the weekend?"

"I've got a fashion shoot on Saturday and Sunday I'm leading a trip. Plus I have therapy on Sunday before the trip. Otherwise, I would definitely come over for ice cream."

"Mm," he hummed, making me smile to myself. "That thought made the day a lot better for me. Thank you. Now I'm making a list of things in my mind I'd like to lick off your body."

I giggled as I took a sip of wine, "I think I want you to start with a nice warm caramel."

"I want to lick it off your nipples," he said in a warm purr, and my body instantly reacted to his silky voice. My nipples became visible hard through my shirt, and there was a mild ache between my legs.

"Where else would you like to lick it off?" I asked in a silky voice.

"Off your creamy thighs. I want to tie you to the bed then spread your legs wide and drizzle it all over them."

" _Christ_." I put my wine down, sinking down onto the couch. "Promise you will do this to me someday."

"If I could get out of work I'd do it tomorrow," he told me in such a way that I knew it was entirely true.

"You definitely should make that list of all the things you want to lick off my body. I'd like to see how long that gets."

"Oh, it's _growing_."

"I'm sure it is," I teased.

He chuckled before becoming more serious. "I'm sitting in my garage because I don't want to go inside. Because you won't be there waiting for me. Tell me why I shouldn't drive to the airport right now?"

"Contracts and money."

"Fuck the money. It's the contracts that are the real problem."

I heard the front door open. "Alice is home," I said quietly. She knocked on my folding doors, so I sat up again with a sigh and picked up my wine. "Yeah?" I answered her knocking.

"Let me know when you get off the phone, and we'll order dinner. I want Venezuelan, so I'll buy it," she said tiredly.

"Okay, thanks," I raised my glass to her. She came into the room to look at the candy box. She pulled out two pieces. I actually poured some of the wine into her plastic cup and passed it to her.

"Goodnight, Eddie!" She called to the phone before shuffling off with her chocolates and liquor.

"Go ahead and order my usual," I called to her. She waved at me to acknowledge that she had heard me.

"Tell her goodnight for me," he chuckled again softly before sighing heavily. "Okay. I should probably get inside and get some dinner myself, so I can get some work done. Call me before you go to sleep, alright?"

"Okay," I said with a little smile. "If you want, we can smoke together. Tell me when you want to go to sleep, and I'll stay up with you until you're ready," I offered him.

"I'd like that so much. I love you."

"I love you, too."

"I'll talk to you tonight, my love," he said before he hung up. I instantly felt sadder for it.

On Sunday while I waited for my therapist appointment, I felt anxious as I sat in the cheap black chairs. This was going to be the fifth time I was seeing Angela, my new therapist. She seemed nice enough, but I was always uncomfortable talking about myself to others. It felt vain to talk about myself. And vanity was pride, and pride was a _sin_. I didn't really believe it, but it had been so drilled into my head by my grandmother.

"Hi, come on in" she smiled when it was my turn. She was an average looking black woman with long straight dyed red hair. She seemed to always wear the same style of dress in a variety of different wild patterns, or at least she did every time I saw her. She was close to my age, maybe a few years older at the most. "How are you doing today?"

"Um, I'm fine, I guess. I'm kind of tired because I stayed up late photo editing and then I didn't sleep very well when I did get to bed." I chewed on the side of my thumb as I came to sit on her nicer brown cloth couch. It was by a large window, and the sunshine was streaming in. The room was simply decorated with colorful abstract paintings that all doctor's offices seemed to have. It smelled faintly of apples because of a candle she had burning on her desk.

She sat down in her chair across from me with her little yellow notepad in hand. "Why did you not sleep very well? Because of the anxiety you've been feeling lately?"

"Partially, I suppose. I couldn't get my brain to shut off. It wasn't all bad stuff."

"What were you thinking about?"

"So you remember that boyfriend I went to see for Christmas? Edward. Well, I'm trying to plan this trip for us. I couldn't stop thinking about it. That's all," I explained, taking a deep breath and giving her a little smile. It wasn't really a bad thing.

She tilted her head to the side as she took me in. "Trips can be exciting. But this doesn't seem to be a good sort of anticipation. Is there a reason for that?"

"Oh..." I drew out slowly as I thought about it. "It is good. Really good. It's just… He took us somewhere really nice for Christmas, and I'm having performance anxiety now," I joked. "He took us to Alaska, to Mt. Denali, for a few days, and he arranged all these amazing things for us to do. He made sure he planned things around my foot and everything. I don't think I can plan anything great like that."

"Is there a reason you can't?" Angela asked simply, keeping a neutral expression on her face.

"Money, for one," I admitted to her.

"Money is a common theme in your anxiety. You were feeling anxious about it last time we spoke as well," she noted to me as she wrote something on the paper before glancing up at me again. "Is there a particular reason?"

"I think probably because I grew up destitute. The house I lived in was practically a shack. Sometimes there wasn't a lot to eat. I only got to go to the nice school that I did because my grandmother worked at the school and I got to go for free. I got sponsors to pay for my dance and stuff. And, I've never been very good at handling money really, either. I used to let my husband handle all the bills and stuff, which was really stupid. He wasn't any good with money either. I was so dependent on him for so many stupid things," I complained.

"Is there a problem with being dependent on someone else? Everyone has to be for some things," she reminded me. I had said the same thing to Edward before, but this was different.

"I know, but I don't like relying on people for money."

"We all have to rely on someone for money. Employers, clients, family members. Who are you relying on for money exactly?"

"What do you mean?" I asked. We had discussed my work before.

"Is there someone giving you money that you've not earned through work?" She questioned curiously.

"Oh," I drew out. "Well, Edward gives me money."

She wrote something else down. "He just gives it to you? Like he just hands you wads of cash?"

"No," I laughed a little bit at the image. "Um, it actually goes straight into my account. Well, it's from his personal production company. From being in the videos."

"So, it's for work you do with him," Angela replied.

"It's not really working." I shook my head. "It's just hanging out with him. I'd do it for free."

"Are you leaving your house? Do you have to put on clothes and makeup on for the benefit of someone else?" She asked me gently.

I snorted a little bit, "yes, but like it's the barest sense of the word. I love doing it."

"Just because you love it doesn't mean it's not working. You love your photography, but you still consider it work," she countered.

"I suppose," I agreed with her with a sigh, picking at my pants leg as my foot twitched back and forth.

"So, how do you earn money for yourself?" She asked me next.

"I do magazine work, and sometimes I do events, but it's been a while since I've done that. I don't really like doing them all that much because I feel awkward around a lot of people. I get some from my volunteering too, but I've been doing smaller trips. I've been too busy with other things."

"You like to keep busy," she commented.

I shrugged. "I've just always been busy. So, habit, I guess? My grandma was big into the whole 'idol hands' thing. She thought if she kept my mother busier, she would have stayed out of trouble. Which isn't true in the least. So she made sure I had something to do from the time I woke up until I went to bed. School, Music. Church. Dance. Bible study. Cooking. Whatever."

"How did that make you feel?"

"Tired," I smiled a little bit. "It was because she loved me, and she never forced me. I wanted to do it at the time to make her happy. I wouldn't do it to my own kids though, but I appreciate what she was trying to accomplish. I turned out okay, so I guess it worked a little bit."

"So, let's go back to what we were talking about a second ago... You make money through your photography, your volunteering, and your work with your boyfriend," she paused, catching something on my face I hadn't noticed I was doing until she said something about it. "You made a face, why?"

"He's seriously just giving me the money."

Angela paused for a second to take a drink from her glass of water. "But, you've already said that he's not and you're doing things to help him. You're working for that money."

"He's the one doing all the work. He plans everything, films it, does the editing. I just show up and stand beside him. And I've taken a few pictures for him. But it's not something I wouldn't do for any of my friends for free. He's giving me way too much for what I'm doing."

"Who gets to decide that?"

"Excuse me?"

"Who gets to decide how much he's giving you for your work on the videos?" She asked again, crossing her leg over her knee as she took in my expression. I looked down into my lap.

I picked at the edge of my winter boots. There was dirty fuzz around the top. "He does. He controls all these things. He says he gives his friends the same cut, but I don't know."

"Do you think he is lying about that?"

I pursed my lips as I thought about it. "No, I don't doubt he gives his friends a cut for the stuff they do with him."

She shifted her leg back to the floor and leaned in to ask me. "So, is there a reason you shouldn't get yours as well?"

"I feel as if I'm taking advantage of him."

"Are you?" Angela asked me simply.

I hadn't expected that. "I'm trying really hard not to use him. But he's got so much, and he's so generous. I'm worried that I'll take advantage and he'll resent me for it later."

"Can you tell me what it would look like if you were taking advantage of him?" She wrote again on the paper. I wanted to talk to Alice so much about what she was writing. I had been around Alice enough to learn some therapy basics. I was sure she would have thoughts about it as well.

"He would buy me more things than he does now. I'd ask him to take me out shopping all the time. I would ask him for more money to pay my bills or pay for things I don't need. I would probably already be living with him in his really nice house. Mm, I don't know. He'd probably like it if I let him take me out shopping more."

"You made a face when you mention shopping. You don't enjoy shopping?"

"Actually, I like window shopping. I love the store displays around Times Square. And I like food shopping. But sometimes he offers to buy me the stupidest things," I laughed awkwardly.

"Like?"

"Oh, jewelry. Expensive clothes and shoes. Useless materialistic shit like that."

She picked up her water and took another sip before sitting it on the side table beside her. "How are those stupid?"

"They're stupidly expensive," I smirked a little.

"By whose standards?"

"Mine," I told her honestly. "There is no reason to spend two hundred dollars on blue jeans when you can get a good pair for twenty."

"Maybe. But from what you've told me he has the money to spend on those sort of things. And there are benefits to buying more expensive clothes."

"Well, there is no benefit to buying jewelry though," I commented.

"How does it make you feel when he offers to buy you jewelry?"

I pursed my lips, frowning a little bit to myself. "Gross."

She didn't look impressed with my answer. "Expand on that, please. How does it make you feel gross?"

"We've only been dating a few months. I don't feel like I've done anything to deserve jewelry. He's already bought me such nice thoughtful things, but those were gifts. It's different when you go out to the store to buy them." I mindlessly played with the end of my hair.

"It's still a gift if you pick it out," she told me gently. "Who gets to decide if you deserve it?"

"Don't I?" I pushed the James Avery ring from Christmas around my finger with my thumb until it spun in place. My hands were cold, and the ring was a little loose on my tiny fingers.

"Doesn't he get a say? He's the one buying it," she asked.

"I feel like he's just trying to do it to make me happy."

"Well, obviously. But shouldn't he try to make you happy?" She replied. I felt my face turn a little red. My chest felt so tight.

"Well, I don't want him to try to make me _unhappy_ but he's such a try hard, and I just can't give him the same things he can give me."

"Have you considered that he might not want the same things?"

"I don't mean exactly the same things, of course. I just want to be able to be his equal," I said very quickly.

"And you're not now?"

"No." I shook my head and swallowed. My stomach ached a little bit as I thought about it.

"How do you mean you're not his equal? In what ways are you not equal to him?" Angela pressed me further.

"He's rich... and talented… and so _beautiful._ Not just his face but all of him. Inside and out. He's practically pure sunshine. And here I am, this poor little troll ready to pop out with my sob story and a fascination with death at random."

Angela lifted her hand to stop me. "So, let's pause for a second. You seem to have a lot of negative thoughts about yourself. Why is that?"

"Oh," I stopped, unsure what to say. I leaned my head back against the couch. "I don't know. I've always had them. I've always struggled with my self-confidence, and they're kind of always there."

"So, you would say your self-esteem is an issue you would like to work on?" I heard her black pen scratch across the paper.

"Yeah, of course," I laughed a little, embarrassed to admit it even if I talked about it pretty openly with my friends. "I mean, I know I've needed to work on it. I do try to push the thoughts away, and that's part of the reason I try to keep so busy, but they always creep in there."

"I'm going to make a couple of recommendations. I'm going to give you some literature on some different types of meditation I'd like you to look into. I think you would benefit from learning some calming techniques. Yoga, deep breathing, meditation. Also, I think we need to start focusing on stopping these negative thoughts and building your self-esteem back up. I have something else for you to read for that as well." She began to write a whole list on the yellow legal pad she had in her lap on a different page to give me at the end of the session.

"Sure, I love yoga. I used to do it all the time. It would be nice to get back to it," I told her. "I've been spending a lot of time at the gym since I've gotten back anyway. I wouldn't doubt Alice has most of these books, by the way. If not, I'm sure she'd like to read them too," I commented. She was a former work friend of Alice's while she was still a fully practicing therapist, so she knew what I was talking about.

"Fantastic. I'm delighted to hear you say you're exercising. That's good. Keep that up. I can see yoga doing good things for you. Anyway, let's talk about your self-esteem issues a little more." She switched back to the other paper she had been writing on before. "Can you tell me some things you've accomplished that you are personally proud of?"

"Um, recently...? I guess my magazine work. And that charity show I was telling you about before. I learned a new song for that on my banjo, and it got me back into playing more again, which is nice."

"Can we go further back? There has to be more than those two things. What are some accomplishments from when you were younger?"

I had to take a long pause as I considered what to tell her. "I guess I'm proud of my degree, sorta. I kind of feel conflicted about it because I majored in music and minored in photography, so I feel like I'm wasting it."

She smiled at me encouragingly. "It doesn't seem like it to me. A degree in music is quite an accomplishment. What sort of music did you study?"

"I just did a general music program. I couldn't really decide what I wanted to do. I played in the orchestra, too. I started with the piano when I was a toddler because my grandmother used to be a piano tutor, and she played in church every Sunday, but when I started school, I focused on the violin. When I was a teenager, I taught myself guitar and bass a little, but I mainly got those because they're cool." I smiled to myself.

"They are cool," she agreed. "And you play the banjo too you said?"

"Yeah, just a little." I nodded as I thought about the banjo that Aiden had bought me a few years before he died.

"Well enough to play for a crowd," she pointed out.

"Rainbow connection with two weeks of practice," I laughed. "Anyone could."

"No, they couldn't. I couldn't. That's very impressive, and you should be proud of yourself."

"I suppose."

"What does Edward think about your music?" She asked me next, writing something else down as she did. I wasn't sure why.

I bit at my bottom lip. "I've only played for him a couple of times, and it was just that one song twice. Once alone and for the show."

"How did he react?"

"He liked it. He said it was _filthy_ how talented I was." I smiled a little self consciously. "I think he's easily impressed though."

"Well, he does work in Hollywood, as you said. Is it possible that he's right? Is there a reason you don't believe him?" Angela pushed.

"Because I'm just okay."

She tilted her head to the side as she gazed at me. "He doesn't think so."

"He wants to get laid," I told her bluntly.

"Maybe," she laughed at my answer. "But from what you've told me he doesn't seem to be the type of person to lie to you about these things. So, you feel as if you're taking advantage of him because he's rich, talented, beautiful... your words." She tapped her pen on her pad. "But you're talented as well. You're passionate about important causes, and you do things to make the world the better place. I'd say you were beautiful on the inside and out as well."

"Nothing compared to him." I smiled down at my hands as I spun the ring around again.

"Going back to something that I wanted to ask you earlier. Can you tell me what it would look like if he took advantage of you? How would it make you feel if he took advantage of you?"

Her question made me pause. I couldn't even think of a way he would try or could take advantage of me. "I don't know. I don't know if there is anything I wouldn't willing do for him right now if he asked me."

Angela straightened up in her chair, making it squeak quietly as it adjusted against the linoleum floor. "Is it possible he feels the same way?"

"Yeah... He says he feels like he's taking advantage of me, actually. He says it a lot." I thought back on some of our many discussions on the matter.

"How so? How does he feel like he's taking advantage of you?"

I pushed my hair away from my shoulder, adjusting in my spot uncomfortably. I switched how my ankles were crossed. "He says I make him a lot of money off of all the videos we do together, but I don't know how much I believe him. I don't think he's lying, I just don't think it's that much."

"So, he wants your help with his videos?" She another took a sip of water. "It benefits him as well?"

"Yeah, I guess so. He's even offered me a job for the channel." I smiled weakly, pushing my hands into my hoodie pocket. "He wants me to move in with him and make videos with him all the time, but it's too soon."

"Do you want to live with him and do that?" Angela asked in response.

"I wouldn't hate it," I admitted with a little smirk. "It's just too early for that."

"Mm," she hummed out curiously. "By whose standards?"

"Normal polite society's," I said a bit sarcastically.

"Fuck society," she said bluntly, making me laugh in surprise. "Society elects terrible leaders all the time and votes against their own self-interests. Obviously, society doesn't always know what it's doing."

I laughed, nodding in agreement, "you're correct."

"Tell me the pros and cons of taking his job offer. Let's start with the cons first."

"Oh... Cons. Well, I'd have to move away from New York. Away from Alice and Rosalie. Demetri. That would suck, and I'd miss them all so much. And I'd work for my boyfriend."

She brought her hand up, with the palm facing up. "With or for?"

"Both? I suppose. I don't think he'd be a terrible boss. He'd never make me do anything I don't want to do."

"Would it be possible to continue your photography while still working with him?" She questioned me.

"Yeah, I think so. I have to start over in LA, though. I feel like I just started figuring out New York."

"How long have you been in New York?"

I could still remember the feeling of excitement the first time I realized I was moving out of the south to the place I always wanted to go. I smiled to myself slightly, "I moved to the Northeast a couple of months before my eighteenth birthday for school. We lived in Jersey for a bit before moving to the city. We moved to Brooklyn for a minute when I first got married, then we got our townhouse in SoHo where we were at for years. I've lived in Sunnyside with Alice for over three years now."

"It's understandable that you would miss your friends that you've been so close to for so long. So, can you tell me some of the pros of moving to LA?"

"Pros... I'd be with Edward all the time. I'd get to live in LA. It's not here, but it's still beautiful, and the weather is great. I'd probably make a shit ton more money. God, I wish money wasn't a thing I had to think about," I complained in a small pout.

"What do you mean?"

"It just gives me so much anxiety. Every time I just think about checking my account my heart just... _stops_. It makes my stomach upset whenever I have to pay bills. I've set it up so that everything comes out automatically, so I haven't looked at it in weeks."

She wasn't judgmental when she asked, "is that something you can do? Can you just ignore your finances?"

"No one should ignore their finances. I'm going to have to look one way or the other in a day or two because I'm planning this stupid trip and I need to know how much I can spend." I readjusted in my seat again so that my feet were both underneath me.

"How is it stupid?"

"It won't compare to his," I replied.

She pursed her lips for a moment. "Why do you want to compare it to his trip?"

"It doesn't seem unreasonable to compare your next trip to your last trip. Especially so soon afterward," I countered.

She cocked her head to the side while she made a quick note on her pad. "Is it possible that he has different expectations than you and wants different things for this trip than you do? What do you want to get out of this trip exactly?"

I knew this answer right away, "I want to show him a good time like he's always done with me in LA. It was horrible when he came here."

"Bella," she sighed quietly, "that wasn't your fault. You can't control what kind of time he has. All you can do is plan and hope for the best. Sometimes the best doesn't happen, and that's okay."

I nodded my head quickly in agreement. "And logically, I know that. It just doesn't seem fair."

"To who?"

"Him."

She flipped to another page on her small legal pad. "How come? What makes it unfair?"

I sighed and leaned my head back for a second before rolling it to the side. "I want to make him feel like he makes me feel."

Angela was playing with her pen, twisting the cap around the top with her thumb mindlessly. "Have you considered that he's happy with how you make him feel already? That you don't have to do anything special for him to care for you?"

"Oh, I know I don't," I said that quietly. "Which makes me want to do it for him more."

"It's okay to want to make someone happy, but not at the cost of your own mental health. Or sleep."

"Yeah, I know. I just... miss him. God, just so much. I don't know if I've ever missed someone like this before. When we're together, I just feel so happy, and I can't think about anything else but that. He's so warm, and he makes me feel adored. Secure. When we're not together… Reality is just such a let down afterward. I don't understand how he can be so good to me. It doesn't seem real, almost."

"Can you tell me some things he might like about you? What do you think attracted him to you in the first place?"

"I think the normal guy things at first," I laughed quietly as I thought about it. "You know, my boobs and butt. He likes my eyes, too."

Angela smiled at me warmly. "You have very pretty eyes."

"Thanks," I smirked a little bit. "It's a genetic defect."

"Mistakes can be beautiful, too," she told me in a comforting way. "Those are just things you have perchance, though. You don't choose your appearance. What are some things about your personality that he might like?"

"Hm..." I laughed. I felt so embarrassed, even just saying it out loud. "He says he likes how sarcastic I am. He says I'm _witty_. And sharp. Which is such a weird compliment, in my opinion. I've never gotten it before. He thinks I'm funny. He likes that I'm artistic. He likes my pictures a lot. He keeps buying them to give to people, but I wish he'd stop."

She frowned a little bit. "Why?"

I sighed and shook my head. "He keeps buying them from my store without telling me first. I have a code I can use to give them to him at cost. He bought a ton at Christmas, so it's basically like he's paying for this trip anyway." I shook my head again, still a little mad but not enough to start a fight about it.

"He did that because he wanted to buy them. He wasn't giving you the money. You still earned it by taking and editing the pictures in the first place."

"It doesn't feel that way," I commented.

"Tell me some more things he might like about you," she ignored my words.

"I don't know," I replied back quietly.

"Well, in my few sessions that I've personally gotten to know you, I have found you to be charming. You're kind-hearted and passionate about the things and people you care about most. You're very open-minded and encouraging to your loved ones. You're easy to talk to, and I know your friends find you to be very trustworthy and loyal. Would you disagree with my assessment?"

I flushed, biting my lip as I looked down at my hands in their hoodie pocket where they were hiding still. "No, I guess not. I mean, I don't know about charming. I don't know what that means exactly."

She smiled at me, wanting to walk me to whatever she wanted me to figure out on my own. "What do you think it means?"

"Mm," I considered. "I think Edward is very charming, but I don't think it's the same thing. Or, I mean he's charming in a different way than me, I guess. He's charming in that big sweet puppy eyes sort of way. I think maybe I just have no filter and sometimes people like it. He says we have good banter on the videos. But I don't know. He always tries to egg me on though."

"I very much think you have a filter. I think you're very reserved with your words." She wrote something else down on the paper before pulling a sheet out and putting it on the table beside us. It was getting close to the end of the session. "What do you think of the videos you make with him?"

"Um..." I drew out. "I haven't watched them, to be honest."

"Is there a reason for that?"

"I hate my dumbass hick accent," I told her bluntly.

She laughed, "fair enough."

"I imagine they're at least on par with his other videos because he's really good about his quality. I watch everything else he does. But I don't know how much extra work he has to make me look good in them."

"What if he doesn't have to do any extra work?" She questioned. "How would it be extra work in the first place?"

"Like editing wise. I really don't know his processes. He's always so organized. He likes to stay busy like me, so we have that in common. I know he likes to edit," I admitted. I took a deep breath, feeling very anxious. "God, this place makes me need a cigarette."

"Do you smoke?" She began to write while she waited for my answer. This time I understood why she was writing. I wasn't going to be dishonest with her.

"Mm, weed. Sometimes. Not every day like Alice. It helps me sleep. I used to smoke cigarettes years ago, in my twenties, but I quit smoking regularly probably a decade ago. I just feel like I need to do something with my hands and mouth. Maybe I just need a cookie instead."

"I can for sure understand that. How about the next session you bring yourself something? Bring a snack or some cookies? As long as you don't go overboard with them."

"I can do that." I nodded. "Any requests? I make some pretty kick-ass chocolate chip cookies."

"I would love some chocolate chip cookies." She smiled widely at me, encouragingly. "So, we're coming to an end of our time. I'm going to encourage you to look into that literature. Look into some of the meditation techniques you can try. I'd really like to continue to see you twice a week, at least for a while longer. Will you be able to come on Wednesday?"

"Yeah. I've made sure I can come every Sunday and Wednesday until I fly out the sixth of February. I'll be back on the eleventh of March," I explained to her.

"That's a long time. Is there any way you can arrange to keep up some sessions while you're away? Maybe through an online session or over the phone?"

"I can try, but I can't make any promises. Australia is such different time zones, so I don't know exactly when and how we could do that yet. Let me do some research on that, and I'll get back to you?" I offered. "I don't have enough information to give you an answer on that."

She nodded her head. "Well, if you can't find out for sure, I can give you my card. And if you find time while you're there, I'll try my best to work you in."

"Thanks," I told her with a slight smile.

"Bella, I'm also going to recommend you see Dr. Carr again. You've been on your current prescription for about a month now, and I'm not seeing the improvements in the stress levels that I'd like to see. You might also want to consider seeking out a psychotherapist to perhaps work on some of these deep-rooted traumas. I think you would really benefit from talking to someone about your childhood. Someone with more experience than me."

"I have seen one a couple of times. When I was younger, but I don't know how effective it was. I was young and stubborn. I wasn't open to it back then."

"You clearly see that you have some issues that need to be dealt with. What has been keeping you from seeking help before now?"

"Money," I said simply. "I've just been scraping by until Eddie. It's honestly just been since the end of October that I could afford to come to see you and I decided to seek therapy at the end of November."

"Because of the incident with the racist and your anxiety?"

"Right." I nodded. "Well, no. I actually decided before the bigot. Alice told me I needed to seek help after I had basically a day-long panic attack."

This got her attention. She wrote some more. This time I understood as well. "Why did you have a panic attack?"

I licked my dry bottom lip. "Edward got sick. Just a cold, but it freaked me out for some reason."

"Is there a reason for that?" She pressed me.

I laid my head back on the couch, the sunlight warm on the back of my neck. "I just can't handle another lover dropping dead on me. I swear if it happens again, my vagina is cursed, and I'm never letting anyone touch it ever again."

She laughed again, "see, you are funny. But you know it's not you. Your husband's death wasn't your fault. Nor was your grandmother's. Or your mother's."

"I know." I nodded, picking up the piece of paper. "Though you make some gross assumptions about my grandmother and mother," I joked.

"Did they not, at the very least, change your diaper?" Angela was funny, too. I liked her.

"Oh, damn, you're right," I laughed. "That's terrible. Oh, _no_."

"And I think we can end it right here," she laughed along with me. "I know we didn't get to it this week, but remember what we talked about last week on self-care? When you come back next time I want you to have done at least two things for yourself, okay? And don't forget those cookies. I'm looking forward to them now."

 **So, this chapter was roleplayed out with a real therapist, which is probably why this is the longest frickin chapter I've ever written.**

 **If you like this story, check out Perfect Snapshots! It's his POV!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	42. Episode 42

**Chapter forty-two-**

My foot couldn't stop bouncing as I waited in the airport for my flight, the side of my thumb raw from chewing. It was probably good they upped my dose of anxiety medication just recently. It had been nearly a month since I had seen Edward last and the separation was painful and a little hectic for me. I spent that time doing several magazine shoots, so I was actually really busy with work for once. I sold ten pages and a cover for that horrible Botox raisin. Most of the shoots I did were models, and I ended up selling a half dozen pages at least every time.

When Jessica offered another full spread, I had to decline. When she asked if I had another job, I said yes. It was a little bit of a lie. I did have work planned, though.

We would be meeting in New Orleans. Neither one of us could sneak away early this time. He would be arriving later than I would be. I was feeling a little nervous about how he would feel about all the things I had planned for us over the short time we were there. We would be staying at the Ritz in the middle of the French Quarter in a nice king sized suite with a panoramic view of the city. It made me feel good that I could do that for us.

We were both arriving later on a Wednesday and leaving early on the following Monday together, so it wasn't a very long visit. Then the very next day we would be taking a fifteen-hour flight to Sydney with Seth and Tyler in tow. They would be staying for two weeks of the visit, but we weren't to return until the sixth of March. I would stay in Los Angeles for a few days to recover from the flight before going back to New York. We would be spending a full month together, nonstop.

All the things I was going to take to Australia with me were already at Edward's place, so I only had a small suitcase and my camera bag. The flight was a shorter one, so I only needed a couple of podcasts to keep me entertained. Nothing I did seem to help to calm me down though. I was too excited to sit still.

When I arrived in New Orleans, it was a balmy seventy-eight-degrees, and it had just rained. The air was extra thick and sticky. No one told Louisiana that winter was a thing that was happening apparently. I got to the hotel and checked in, then cleaned up while I waited for Edward to arrive. His flight was sadly delayed though. I tried to stay awake for him, but I was so tired from my long day. I had worked in the morning already. I fell asleep around midnight, my eyes too heavy to stay open another second longer.

I felt his lips before I saw his face. I could barely open my eyes at all, but the room was pitch black so it wouldn't have mattered anyway. Edward crawled into the bed with me, spooning me from behind. He had stripped down to his briefs and nothing else. His warm body felt so good against mine. I snuggled deeper into him, pulling his arm around me as tightly as I possibly could. We couldn't have been any closer to one another.

"There you are," I whispered sleepily, reaching my hand behind me to rub his cheek. The hair on his face had gotten so much longer since the last time I had seen him. I scratched my nails through it, letting my fingertips savor the fluffy furriness. "Your beard is so soft now."

"Enjoy it while you can, love. I got the part I was telling you about earlier today. It starts filming at the end of April," he whispered into my ear happily.

"Yay!" I said with as much excitement as my sleepy state would allow. I turned my face to press a kiss to his lips. "My leading man," I cooed at him as I nuzzled his facial hair with my cheek. "Though they should keep the beard. It's super hot." I grinned dopily as I kissed along his jaw.

Edward rubbed his beard against my shoulder, a smile on his lips. I fell asleep with his hand resting on my stomach, holding me possessively.

When I woke up in the morning, it was storming outside, the rain falling pleasantly on the glass window panes. I kissed Edward awake just after nine, unable to stand it a minute longer. I had no idea what time he got in, but I missed him too much.

"I want to move in with you," I told him as soon he opened his eyes.

"What?" He said sleepily, rubbing his face in confusion.

"I want to move in with you, Eddie. If this month goes well," I told him softly, my fingers trembling.

"Yeah?" He smiled slowly as he took in what I said in.

"Yeah." I licked my lips as I considered what I wanted to say. He watched with an arm underneath his head, my hair falling over my shoulder and spilling onto his chest as I hovered over him. "I had all this work, and all I can think about is all the things I want to do with you. Ideas I have for you. And I was thinking about it and realized that I don't really work that much," I laughed nervously. "Once or twice a week? Maybe. I mean, I do work more than that, but the active part of it is only a few hours. I have time to do both. But... I can promise you that sometimes I will not put your career before mine though."

Edward's smile was so wide. "No, no. Of course not. You focus on yours, and I'll be over the moon just to live in the same state as you." He rubbed his hand over my cheek. "What made you decide…?"

I looked away for a second to consider my answer. "There is so much magazine work in Los Angeles. It just makes sense for my career. New York has a lot of photography work, but if I want to continue to work in magazines, it's just a good idea. This is where the people I want to take pictures are going to be." I grinned down at him and traced his jaw. He kissed at my fingers. "Maybe I can do a gallery. Try to do a show," I thought out loud. "And my money is so amazing right now, anyway. My store is doing _great_. I've got so much saved up right now, so if anything happens between us, I'm not going to be stranded anywhere. This way, Alice can finally rent out her room again. Just everything about it makes sense."

"I'm so glad you feel this way." He smiled adoringly up at me, brushing my hair behind my ear. "I promise if anything ever happened between us, I would do right by you and I would do my best to make sure you were in no way stranded or in a bad way. I swear to you. Not that we have to worry about that." He brushed his thumb over my lip. "You seem so... relaxed right now. Upbeat even. Not that you aren't normally," he said quickly. "It's just usually when you talk about money things…" he trailed off. I knew what he meant.

"To be honest, they increased my anxiety medication, and it's been working really great. I started it about two weeks ago now, and I feel just worlds better already. It makes me feel a little hyper, though," I admitted with a giggle.

"I see that," he chuckled. "It's cute. You're so perky."

"So, the beginning of April?" I asked him, running my hand down his smooth chest. He had just a little coppery hair trailing down from his belly button. I rubbed my fingers through it, letting my nails scrape gently along his skin.

"Yes." Edward grinned as I began to kiss down his chest lightly. "Yes. Whenever you want, Bells."

"Perfect." I smiled before leaning down to kiss his belly button. "I was going to suggest going to the zoo today and maybe walking around the French Quarter, but it may be too stormy for that," I told him as I continued to kiss downwards.

"What shall we do instead?" He pulled me on top of him, his hands on my sides. I straddled his waist, my nightgown raising around my hips as I did. He had been working out again, and he was extremely fit, his abs very defined once more.

"Well..." I kissed his pecs lightly, looking up at him innocently. "There is the Mardi Gras Museum. Or, an art museum. There is also an aquarium. That's all indoors. The aquarium and the zoo have a paddle boat ride between them on the Mississippi, so I thought we could do that together though."

"And the parade is on Saturday," he said as he watched me hungrily, his tongue tracing over his teeth as his fingers moved up my arms lightly.

"Saturday at seven, so we'd probably want to actually be there around six. We can walk there from the hotel." I continued to explain as I kissed down his sternum. I let my tongue drag down an inch or so. "So, we can do something earlier in the day, but we should get up earlier if we want to do that Saturday."

"Mm, we'll have to check the weather," he mused distractedly as I kissed further and further down. I tugged his underwear down. His head leaned back, Edward had his lip between his teeth as his eyes slowly shut.

"I'd like to go to the big cemetery to take pictures if that's okay." I began to massage him as I chatted like it was nothing, kissing along his hip slowly. "It would be fun to take pictures in the rain there, but I don't want to get struck by lightning."

He chuckled, his grin making his cheeks full. "I love that you think I can hear anything you say with my dick in your hand."

"I didn't realize that handjobs affect hearing," I teased him with a happy giggle in my voice. "How about blowjobs?" I asked before I leaned down to take him into my mouth. Edward moaned softly, resting his hand on the back of my head gently.

"What? Did you say something?" He joked breathlessly. I pulled my face away and laughed, laying my cheek on his bony hip. "Oh, no. Don't stop," he complained with a little laugh of his own.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?" I teased him.

"Please," he whined playfully, pouting out his bottom lip some.

"Please, what?" I wrapped my fingers around him again, massaging him slowly as I looked up at him as seductively as I could.

"Please don't stop," he said a little more seriously, his eyes focusing on my mouth as I brought my lip between my teeth.

"Tell me what you want," I told him firmly, holding his gaze as I continued to jerk him off at a slow, steady pace. He was wiggling in place a little, his hips moving in time with my hand. His breathing was starting to catch in his throat.

" _Fuck_ ," he said under his breath, his head tilting back slowly against the pillow. "I want you to suck on me." I leaned down so I could nibble on his hip, sucking on the spot tenderly. He let out a short little laugh, making me smile against his skin. "Fuck. You're such a tease. Please suck on my cock, Bella."

I smiled evilly before taking him into my mouth. I playfully bobbed my head up and down on him, enjoying the sensation of him going down my throat. I practically gagged on him as he hit the back, but I didn't even slow down. Edward thrust his hips up involuntarily. With one hand holding him tightly, I sucked upwards and teased his head with my tongue with little light circles around the tip. He sucked in a deep breath and moaned quietly, his fingers gripping my hair tighter.

"I'm going to cum," he warned in a groan. I didn't slow down, swallowing him down as he did. "Holy fuck," he whimpered breathlessly. His back arched a little, his hips moving in time with my mouth until he spilled into it completely.

"Did you miss me?" I asked cheerfully when I pulled away. There was definitely cum on my face. I didn't care.

"Every second of every day." He tugged me upwards, kissing my mouth forcefully. Edward rolled me over until he was hovering over me, tasting himself on my lips. "What a wonderful way to wake up. Thank you," he said happily as he kissed down my chin.

"You're so polite." I grinned at him, almost feeling euphoric.

"Not too polite," he said as he tugged off my panties quickly with both hands, making me giggle as he did. Edward rested on his knees in front of me, tossing the panties over his shoulder as he did. I laughed, just giddy to be around him again. "Tell me what you want." He was trying to be more commanding but just still seemed too pleased with himself.

"I want you to fuck me with your fingers." I rested on my elbows so I could look at him. There was no stuttering for me. I knew what I wanted. I spread my legs slightly, inviting him to come in.

He slid his hand between my legs as I spread them slightly to give him better access. While still on my elbows, I held his gaze. "Mm, _harder_."

Edward pushed his fingers inside forcefully, curling them. I moaned, falling back against the pillows. "Touch yourself," his voice was deep and quiet.

I pulled my nightgown up a little and slid my hand over my stomach to my clit. I watched him as he fucked me, my fingers in my own hair. Rubbing in a tight little circle around the sensitive nerves, I drew my leg up so we could both have better access. His pace grew faster, harder, in time with my own fondling. I cried out at the force of my own climax, pushing my feet hard into the mattress as I bucked away from his hands.

He laid beside me, sliding his arm underneath my neck so he could snuggle me completely. With the softest of touches, he brushed his fingers over my lips. Edward was smiling slightly, blissfully content. Thunder cracked outside loudly, making the building around us shake.

"Oh, my. Maybe we should stay in today."

I kissed his fingers. "I'll check the weather. Maybe we can go out tonight."

"Sounds perfect." He held my chin and kissed me soundly.

I pulled myself from his grip with a playful smile. I pranced off to the bathroom then grabbed my phone, so I could lie back down beside him. Edward laid outstretched and relaxed, a smile on his still sleepy face. When I resettled beside him, he rested his head on my stomach.

"It looks like it's going to rain for the next five hours pretty solid, then it tapers off around three. It's clear for the rest of the trip. Oh, wow. And high seventies." I played with his hair mindlessly. "So… Go to Bourbon Street tonight?"

"Mm, yes," he hummed.

"Dinner first?"

His eyes began to slide shut as he got more comfortable. "What do you have in mind?"

"There is a nicer place I was thinking about. Cajun. Steaks, seafood, pasta. They have marinated crab claws-" I was interrupted by my own stomach making a long growling sound with a pop at the end. I wanted to ignore it, and the little cramp that came with it made it hard.

"Someone is hungry," he chuckled.

"It's a little upset, to be honest. It's probably because I haven't eaten anything since before my flight yesterday," I commented quietly.

"Oh, no. My poor baby," he said, kissing my stomach lightly before lifting up. "Let's go get you some food."

We went down to the hotel's restaurant to order breakfast. There was a little store next to the hotel, so we ran inside to get me some medicine which helped to settle my stomach completely. I took it with my birth control and anti-anxiety medication with a big bottle of water. We decided to go back to our room for a nap since he didn't get in until very late. He had only a few hours of sleep.

I had brought clothes just for our time on Bourbon Street. A cute tight faux leather knee length pencil skirt with a creamed colored low cut, low backed, halter top made of satin. I wore my hair in a ponytail and thick black choker around my neck. For the first time in months, I put on heels again since my toes were feeling normal. I put on a black cardigan sweater to keep from getting too cold.

"I need to tell you," Edward whispered in my ear as we rode the elevator down, "that your ass is _exceptionally_ stunning in this skirt."

I glanced at the person who was on the elevator too, who had music playing in their headphones. It was a young man, bopping his head back and forth to the song as he looked straight ahead. Edward slid his hand from the small of my back to my ass, squeezing a large handful tightly. I held in a squeak, simply grinning wildly.

When the check came at dinner, Edward reached for it, but I took it away from him and put my debit card inside. I gave it to the waitress before he could even think to argue.

"This is my trip to pay for."

"Okay." He took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss my fingers, his thumb rubbing along my palm. "Thank you."

I brought my camera along in my purse, so I snapped pictures as we walked to Bourbon street, not more than a couple of blocks from our restaurant. The neon light reflections in the water puddles were so beautiful, glistening pinks, purples and blues making the streets glow with so much color.

We made our first stop to a jazz bar, a band playing loudly upstairs. People were hanging around the metal railing, laughing and talking. Edward seemed so big in the cramped space.

"I'm going to run to the gents," he said in my ear so I could actually hear him over the music when we first walked in from outside. The air inside was dense due to the lack of breeze. His breath made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up as his fingers dragged over the curve of my ass.

"I'll be at the bar," I told him in a breathy whisper as a shiver went down my spine. He nodded then looked for the bathroom sign. I pointed him in the right direction before going to find a stool at the bar.

It wasn't very busy, a few people scattered about. Most people were upstairs to listen to the band. It wasn't a weekend, and I imagined the rain kept some of the party people away.

"Hi there, pretty lady," a broad, bald, bearded biker type bartender with a black tee shirt and jeans said pleasantly as I sat down. "May I see your ID?"

"Yeah. Ugh, but aren't I getting too old for that?" I asked jokingly as I pulled my ID card from my purse. I gave it over without argument.

"Well, I'd guess you're in your mid-twenties, so no," he replied, looking for the date on the card. He brought it up closer to his eyes, not use to the New York IDs. He made a slightly surprised face when he read the age.

"You're so full of it." I took my card back and smirked.

"Nah. You look very young. Downright baby faced, honey. So, can I get you anything to drink?" He offered.

"I don't suppose you have a drink menu?" I asked curiously. He grabbed a little black book from the end of the bar and set it in front of me.

"Whatcha lookin' for, darlin'?" He asked, pleasantly and very loudly.

"I'd like to try something different. Though I'm kind of tempted to just have a Crown," I mused as I flipped through the book, my foot tapping with the beat of the band above us.

"Always a classic. How do you like it? On the rocks or neat?"

"Neat, just like when I used to steal it out of my best friend's Mama's liquor cabinet," I joked. "She'd get liquor all the time whenever she went to the casinos on the weekends. She'd go to Oklahoma or Louisiana every other weekend or so."

"Texas?" He asked as he poured a shot of Crown Royal in a glass and slid it onto the bar for me. "On the house for carding you."

"Oh, thanks," I laughed, still flipping through the book. "Um, yeah. She's in Houston still. I'm in Queens right now, but I'm moving to LA in a couple of months."

"Ever been to New Orleans before?" The bartender asked conversationally.

I drank a tiny sip. It burned my lips in a pleasant way that I liked way too much. I took a bigger sip so it could hit the back of my throat with heat. "Oh, yeah. A whole bunch but it's been a while. Years, actually."

"You here for work or Mardi Gras?" He asked as he washed dishes in front of me in the little sink behind the bar. No one else needed his attention. I took another draw, swallowing quickly as the sweet aftertaste lingered.

"Just a little vacation," I finished my glass, resting it back down on the bar top on the perfect square white paper napkin.

Edward leaned his lips close to my ear, but I could smell his cologne before I felt him. His beard tickled my skin, brushing against my earlobe a moment before his lips touched me. "Excuse me, beautiful. May I buy you a drink?"

"Yes, please." I continued to look forward, but I grinned.

"Hey, man. ID?" The bartender asked Edward. He took it out of his suit jacket pocket and handed it over without a word. "What do you want?" He asked briskly as he handed it back.

"Double of the Johnnie Walker on the rocks, please," Edward sat on the stool beside me.

"Red, Black, or Blue?" The bartender questioned.

"Blue," he answered back swiftly.

"May I have your credit card to start your tab?" He said before pointing at me. "You want another, honey?"

"Yeah, make it a double though," I pushed my glass towards the back of the bar. The liquor was already starting to make me feel warm in the pit of my stomach.

"Put all of her drinks on my tab, please." Edward took my hand underneath my bar and gave it a little squeeze. My hand felt so tiny in his. "What are you drinking, love?"

"Crown Royal neat," the bartender answered, filling my glass again before giving Edward his own.

"You better pace yourself, little one," he warned me with a little smirk on his handsome face. We had already shared a bottle of wine over our long dinner.

"I'll have water after this," I promised, leaning into him. "What would you like to do after our drinks? We could go upstairs and listen to music. Walk around the Quarter some more. Or, we could go dancing," I offered, dragging my high heeled foot over his calf.

Edward leaned his lips close to my ear, his hand rubbing my thigh gently. "How is your foot?"

"It's okay," I answered. "It seems back to normal finally."

"You look so sexy in high heels," he commented, his hungry eyes looking over me. "Are those the ones from my birthday?"

"Yup." I rubbed my foot along his calf to his ankle. "So are the stockings. The white ones. But you haven't seen what's underneath yet."

Edward took a sip of his expensive whiskey to hide his horny little smile that was obviously spreading over his face. I took the crystal tumbler from his grip carefully and took a small sip to try the amber liquid. "Excuse you," he chuckled happily. I playfully licked my lip and smiled ruefully. "What do you think?"

"It's not bad." I handed it back to him.

He leaned in and quickly kissed me on the mouth.

"It tastes better on your lips," he whispered to me when he pulled away.

"Mm, has that line ever worked for you before?" I teased him. He chuckled again, taking another sip. "You are so beautiful," I said softly, feeling a little in awe of him. "I love your smile so much."

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" He offered me shyly.

"But don't you like it, too?" I asked in a sweet tone, thickening my accent some. I knew it worked for him.

"Yeah, I do," he admitted softly. Edward leaned in so could speak into my ear again, "I want to take you dancing."

I finished my drink and ordered a bottle of water before we made our way to a club not too far down the street. We danced for a couple of hours with drinks mixed in between songs. We went to another bar afterward so we could sit and listen to the band.

It was just after five in the morning when we went walking through Jackson's Square and by the big beautiful white cathedral, along the thin Pirate Alley. We walked to where the Mississippi delta emptied into the Gulf of Mexico, enjoying the Riverwalk with relatively few people around, except for a jogger here or there. We held hands as we talked, and I would stop to occasionally take a picture. We watched the sunrise before going to get some beignets for breakfast.

It was eight in the morning by the time we returned to the hotel. Needless to say, all our plans were out the window for the next day. We ordered a glorious sushi dinner to eat on the balcony that overlooked the French Quarter and the beautiful tropical plant decorated courtyard that evening.

Edward didn't argue once with me about me paying. It was a perfect long weekend, despite my stupid aching stomach.

 **Aw, they're gonna live together!**

 **Next chapter, they fly to Sydney, and they are there for a while!**

 **If you're still enjoying this story, please let me know! And if you want more, there is Perfect Snapshots which is POV.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	43. Episode 43

**Chapter Forty-three-**

The private jet we were flying to Australian in was nicer than any of the others we had taken before. This one actually had a bedroom in the back of it. Thank God for that.

"You don't look happy," Seth said to me as we made our ways up the stairs. All of our luggage was already on the plane, including the massive bag of throws from the Mardi Gras parade just a few days before. Edward also had an enormous full suitcase filled with gifts for his family. It probably weighed two hundred pounds on its own. I felt too weak to even carry my sad little backpack, which was resting on Edward's shoulder.

"Her stomach is upset again." He rubbed my back softly.

"It's fine. It's just uncomfortable. I think the jetlag is just starting to get to me," I mumbled as I flopped down into one of the seats. I burped loudly as I did, and I grimaced. "I'm so sorry. Excuse me. Jesus."

"Do you have any medicine?" Tyler asked, looking through his shoulder bag. "I have Pepto, Rolaids, motion sickness pills, and some Imodium. Would any of that help?"

"I took some Pepto before we left the house. I have more with me to take in a little while." I held my cramping stomach.

"We can take a nap once we take off," Edward reassured me with worry in his tone. I nodded, and he pouted out his bottom lip at me. I reached forward, gingerly flicking it and earning a smile from him.

I ended up sleeping through the entire flight, only waking up to take more medicine and go to the bathroom. Edward had to wake me up for landing so I could buckle up.

The international timeline was a fascinating and confusing thing. I wasn't sure if we were gaining or losing a day. Thankfully Edward was there to keep track of everything.

We weren't going to meet his family that day since we were going to be so tired from traveling. We were staying on a beautiful private beach with several other nice cabins spread wide apart with large rocks dividing them. Edward and I would be in one and Seth, and Tyler would be in the other a few hundred yards from us. You couldn't even see it from ours.

It took a while to get from the airport to the places where we were staying. The boys were hungry, so we stopped for food first. Edward had me eat some toast and tea. By the time we got to the cabin, I was too exhausted to appreciate its beauty. While Edward went to the bathroom, I crawled back in bed and fell back asleep before he even got out.

"Bells, love," he whispered in my ear. I had no idea how long I had been asleep. The room was only lit by the bathroom light. It had been just after dawn when we arrived. "I need you to wake up so you can drink something at least."

"What?" I mumbled as I put my hand on my forehead, running my fingers through my greasy hair. "Ugh, gross."

"Come on. Drink some water. You've been asleep for almost twelve hours now." I couldn't really see him, just hear his worried voice. It took several seconds for it to click in my brain.

"Oh, shit." I sat up slowly. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? You're sick." He handed me a bottle of water. "How is your stomach?"

"I'm hungry," I admitted quietly.

"I can imagine so. You've only had a single slice of toast since lunch yesterday. Or the day before. Whenever. You know what I mean," he sighed.

"Yeah," I smiled limply.

"We'll order you some dinner, and you can bathe if you want to," he offered, brushing his hand over my shoulder tenderly.

I nodded in agreement, my head aching.

I ordered some chicken soup and grilled cheese. While we waited for it to be delivered, I went to take a shower to wash the thick sticky layer of sweat off of my body. I felt so disgusting, but my stomach seemed to be back to normal besides being very hangry.

Edward had slept for a while in the some in the early morning after we arrived but had been awake for a few hours. He had gotten a lot of writing done the past couple of days on the flight and watching over me. I had yet to edit any pictures of our New Orleans trip, and it was annoying me. I couldn't focus on anything for long enough to do anything.

When I woke up the next morning, I felt much better. It took a moment to register the gorgeous view I was waking up to. The lovely beach was golden kissed by the sun as the ocean waves gently lapped at the sandy shore. Craggy brown and red rocks lined either side of the beach, closing it off from the rest of the world.

I knew Edward was awake behind me without looking. His hand was gently tracing slow, mindless shapes on my hip. I took his hand and tugged it upward so I could kiss it lightly. I pressed it fully against my beating heart with my own on top of his. He sighed in contentment, pressing his face into my hair and taking a deep breath. He loved the scent of my shampoo so much.

Without a word, I pushed him onto his back and straddled his waist so I could kiss him. He was surprised but took my face in his hands so he could return the affection fully. I pulled my nightgown off and threw it to the floor. I needed to feel him. He didn't mind in the least, hungrily taking in the view with his expressive green eyes.

He sat up so he could kiss my chest, his hands on the small of my back as he held me up. My head fell back, my nails dragging over his scalp. I loved feeling his soft hair between my fingers.

"Eddie," I moaned his name breathlessly as his hands slid down the back of my thighs.

"I love when you say my name," he told me hotly before he took my nipple into his mouth. He drew his teeth over it, pinching it until it was completely hard.

"Oh, fuck, Edward," I gasped, my body rocking back with the sensation. I could feel the tips of my long hair brush along my ass as it rested on my heels.

Suddenly I was on my back, and he was on top of me, making me giggle in surprise. He grinned proudly as I wrapped my arms around his neck. We kissed for several moments, grinding into each other like teenagers. We couldn't wiggle out of our underwear fast enough.

"Fuck me," I begged him quietly as I solidly wrapped my legs around his waist. He slipped inside of me effortlessly. We didn't need a lot of foreplay. His hands were resting on either side of my head, gripping the pillow in his tight fists.

"Say my name," he commanded down at me. _I like where this was going._

I smiled a little to myself, wanting to see how naughty I could be and how far it would get me. "Eddie," I said in the barest whisper, letting it fall from my lips slowly. It got the exact reaction I wanted. I pressed himself in faster and harder, his stomach clenched tight with the effort.

"Louder," he said between his teeth, hitting somewhere deep inside of me as he did. He felt it too, the tightening around him. He took his big hand and slid it over the outside of my thigh to my ass.

"Eddie, please..." I pleaded just a little bit louder.

His breathing was becoming ragged, and his voice strained. " _Louder_."

I writhed underneath him, "Edward..." I whined as my spine arched upwards.

He pulled out of me suddenly, and I made a noise of complaint. "I know something that will make you louder," he told me as he reached over to the bedside table and pulled out one of the toys we had brought with us that he must have already unpacked.

He resettled between my legs on his knees and yanked me roughly upwards back onto him. I half laughed in joy, half moaned as I wrapped my hands around the wooden headboard. Edward didn't move, but instead, put the toy on my clit and turned it on.

"Oh, God..." I drew out loudly as my fingers tightened around the grates. When he started to move his pace was fast and hard, sudden and shocking. I arched almost entirely off the bed as an orgasm ripped through me. "Edward!"

"That's right," he said through his teeth. "Like that."

I moaned his name over and over again, louder and louder as he turned up the toy to higher and higher settings. I was practically screaming it before he finally came inside of me, my own hands squeezing my own breast so hard that I probably left fingerprint bruises. There were several of Edward's hickeys already on them. I fell back against the mattress, feeling fantastic and totally satisfied.

Then I heard the front door slam open and someone shouting loudly.

"Oh, Christ," Edward shouted in surprise. I was out of the bed and in the bathroom with a surprising amount of speed. "Fuck! Where are my trousers?" I heard him mumble as he rifled through the blankets and sheets.

I heard the female voice shout once again. It sounded like she was saying, _Tony_. And they were mad. _What the hell was going on?_ It would have been one thing if it were Seth or Tyler, but it certainly was not.

I heard the bedroom door open and close before I heard someone yelling again. It was mainly Edward, though I couldn't really hear what he was saying. I wrapped myself in a towel after I washed my hands. All my clothes were in the bedroom, and I wasn't sure if I could go out to get them. I was actually a little scared.

There was female yelling, Edward, then another man's voice. After a few minutes, there was a quiet knock at the bathroom door.

"So, my parents are here." Edward popped his head inside, his whole face red as a tomato. Even his ears were scarlet.

"Oh no," I said quietly. "You gave them a key?" When had he even seen them?

" _No_ , I did not," he mumbled angrily. There was practically steam coming from his ears he was fuming so.

"I need to shower before I meet your parents," I told him honestly. I could not go out and meet his mother and father for the first time with his cum still dripping down my thighs.

"Good. Yes. Do that. Take your damn time. Impatient insane woman. You know, in fact, I'll join you." He shoved his pants down forcefully and walked over to the shower to turn it on for us. "I could punch someone right now. We had a time set for a reason. Christ, she always just has to control the situation."

"I'm sorry." I rubbed his back, feeling relieved it was just his family.

"Talk about a buzzkill," he said with a shaky tired voice.

We took a quick shower. I still looked sick, so I put on some quick makeup so that I didn't seem so pale. Edward took his time about everything. I told him to go ahead if he wanted, but he decided to wait for me instead. He laid in the bed and stared at the ceiling as he waited for me silently. He was still fuming. His parents were waiting for us quietly on the couch when we finally came out

"I hate your facial hair," his mother, a tall severe-looking woman, said as soon as we came into the room. I trailed behind my boyfriend, hidden from her sight behind his massive height. She was dark tan that was a mix of the sun and a spray tan and shockingly bottle black hair. She was sitting beside a man who looked almost like a chubbier Edward on the couch. Older and perhaps a bit shorter but his hair was a pale dyed blond.

"Well, then you don't have to grow any of your own, Mother," Edward told her smoothly as he went towards the kitchen. "Darling, would you like some coffee?" He asked me in a forced, cheerful tone.

"Yes, please," his mother answered before I could. She still hadn't seen me. She was too busy clutching her purse and looking angrily ahead. She held her jaw tight, and it made her look like a gargoyle, stone still on the sofa.

"I was talking to Isabella," he snapped at the woman. "Intruders don't get coffee."

"Oh no," I said quietly before forcing a smile to my lips. This was already terrible. "Hello. Nice to finally meet you both."

"No, it's not. It would have been nice at dinner in a few hours. This is breaking and entering, and you put people into prison for it," Edward ranted angrily from the kitchen, leaving the door open so he could hear what was going on as he started the kettle. He was madder than I had ever seen him before and he was ready to spit fire.

"I didn't break in," she said indignantly.

 _I already hate how this is going. Just so much_. It's all that I could think in my fuzzy brain.

Edward popped out of the kitchen, his hands up in the air. "You threatened the property owner to get the bloody key! You daft cow. That's another damn charge."

"Please, let's not do this," Edward's father said with a sigh. "I told you he wouldn't be happy, Esme."

"Oh? You think?" Edward had his fists balled up at his sides. "This is not a boarding school. You cannot come into my space unannounced and without my permission first. This. This is exactly why I wanted an ocean between us. _Insufferable_!"

This was not my drama. This had nothing to do with me. My stomach began to ache again. I decided to just turn and go back into the bedroom silently. It didn't matter if I was there for their fighting or not.

There was some more shouting from everyone and a door slam. And then yelling outside the beach cabin. After about thirty minutes, Edward came into the room with a cup of coffee. He was still furious and red-faced. He had stayed in the kitchen for a while in the hopes of cooling his anger.

"They can just wait until dinner tonight," he told me as he sat down on the edge of the bed. His voice was still angry and curt. "I'm so sorry about that. She started spewing venom right away, and something in me just snapped. I realize that my behavior there was very childish."

"What did she say?" I asked.

"Just her usual bossy bullshit," he sighed. He didn't want to tell me.

"They definitely heard us fucking, didn't they?" I said with a little frown.

"Yes, and that's why we call before entering our twenty-five-year-old son's house. I can and will fuck you on every inch of this place. And outside as well. So they better be fucking prepared for what they see or hear if they're going to bloody break-in. Don't worry, I got the key," he grumbled. He put his face in his hands. "It's literally like four hours from now. She couldn't wait four hours?"

"She misses you." I sipped my coffee.

"Well, I certainly don't miss her right now."

I rubbed his thigh. "Be nice. It's not going to help if you allow her to press your buttons."

"You're annoyingly right. Ugh, but _fuck_ her," Edward complained. He seemed so young in that moment, his distress clearly written in his features.

I was much more put together when we arrived at the nice restaurant for dinner. After my birth control, my anti-anxiety medicine, and a whole giant handful of pills that I washed down with pink medicine, I dressed up and put on a nice layer of makeup. His entire family was there waiting for us. His mother, father, both sets of grandparents, all four of his sisters, their husbands, and his seven nieces. It was madness. And all of his sisters were all over six foot tall as well so I was by far the smallest adult in the room. Three of his seven nieces were already taller than me.

"Tony!" One of his redheaded sisters screamed and threw herself at her younger brother. She looked to be about my age, give or take. "You so good! I love your hair!"

He lifted her some, her kicking her feet up behind her and she squealed in happiness. "I've missed you so much," he told her so sincerely.

She ran her fingers over his face roughly, squeezing his cheeks together. "It's so fluffy."

"Please don't embarrass me anymore in from of my girlfriend. Mother has done enough of that already," he mumbled so only she could hear.

"I heard," she snickered. It was a little mean. I wonder how much she really knew. "Hi, Bella! He never shuts up about you." She pulled me into a hug. Then she picked me up about a foot.

"Oh, careful!" He urged his sister. "She's been ill."

"I'm feeling better now," I said, only lying a little bit. I wasn't as tired as I was before, or cramping as much. "So nice to me you."

"This is the key code to the house," he joked as he pointed at his sister. Five little girls of various sizes were leading the charge towards Edward at the restaurant, followed by his other sisters, two of which were holding smaller girls. The smallest four were dressed all alike, and the older girls outfit complimented theirs. They had planned this out well. "All my ladies!" Edward shouted with opened arms as he was just surrounded by female arms and giggles. He kissed and hugged each of them, telling them all how lovely, smart, and beautiful they were. He picked up the smallest walker who was probably four.

"Uncle Tony!" She shouted at his face, grabbing his beard roughly between her fingers. She had lovely auburn hair just like him.

"What?!" He shouted back at her, unphased and amused.

"How do you grow hair on your face?" She questioned very seriously.

"You eat a lot of spinach," he lied without missing a beat.

"But I don't like spinach!" She complained about his answer. Her body went limp in his arms for a minute, leaning her whole body back. Kids were spineless sometimes, I swear.

"Do you want a beard, Ruthie?" He asked her, letting her dip back as far as she wanted. Edward was holding onto her very tightly.

"Yesssssss..." she lisped after dramatically throwing herself back upright. Edward threw his head back in laughter.

"Well, start trying to like it, I guess. Mummy, she needs a spinach salad for dinner," he told Sasha, the redhead who hugged me.

"No!" She yelled. "Nuggets!"

"Okay, nuggets. I'm going to have spinach though." He gave her a big kiss on the cheek, rubbing his beard on her skin. She loved it.

"Okay." She grinned and wiggled out of his arms to run to one of her great-grandparents when she had enough. And just like that, she was done with her uncle.

Edward went to hug his grandparents as well. I was basically passed around and introduce between the massive clan outside the restaurant. Edward's mother grimaced as I sat across the table from her when we finally made it inside, clearly still pissed from the morning. Edward's father was understandably trying to get over it. Everyone was talking over everyone else, except for his mother and me. She watched me like an angry hawk. A crowbar couldn't have pried her clench jaw apart.

Irina, Edward's youngest older sister, and the newest mother of the group, was holding his squirming seven-month-old niece who was trying wildly to look at all the noise. She was sitting beside me, her husband on the other side of her. "Tony talks about you constantly," she told me as she tried to handle the wiggling child.

"Well, _Tony_ talks a lot about you as well," I looked over at him as I said his name that his family called him. I wondered why he didn't tell me. He did look like a Tony or Anthony. Edward was a good name too, though.

"All the girls loved their posters from Christmas," Sasha informed me. Ruth was sitting on Edward's lap as she destroyed a dinner roll. "Isn't that right, lovey?" She asked the girl.

"Yes," she spat through buttery lips. Edward snickered beside me, making her smile widely and show all the food in her mouth.

"Gross girl," he said to her teasingly. She slapped both hands over her face dramatically. The second youngest girl slipped onto his lap as well without a word. He put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head as she laid her head on his chest. Both girls looked so happy to be with him.

"You are so loved," I said to him happily.

"Do you love me, Emma?" He asked the shy little girl. She nodded, looking at me with worried eyes. "This is Ms. Bella. She's my girlfriend. Want to say hi?"

"Hi," she said into his shirt. Her fingers clutched at his lapel.

"Hi, sugar," I said in a thick southern accent. She turned to look at me curiously. "How are you?"

"You sound funny," she told me. She had a cute little Australian accent herself. She was very high pitched.

"I do," I agreed with her. "I'm from a place called Texas."

"That's where cowboys are from." She peeked one eye at me. She still had one side of his face shoved into his blazer.

"That's right! And cowgirls. I know a few myself," I replied to her warmly.

"Really?" She turned to face me more, her head cocked to the side slightly at an angle.

"Yup, on my mama's ranch, there are a whole bunch of cowboys and girls that help take care of all the cows, horses, and all the other animals. Her new husband was even a cowboy when he was a young man. He used to ride in the rodeo," I explained in my sweet, babying voice. My accent was extremely thick as I spoke for her, and I could tell she enjoyed it. As did Edward.

"What did he ride?" He asked curiously. My boyfriend was using his voice that seemed to be just for his little nieces. He bounced her on his knee for a moment, squeezing her a little with his arm.

"Horses and bulls. He was a championship bull rider. Then he became a school teacher with his rodeo winnings. Put himself through school. He was my coach in school for years and years," I explained to them quietly. Edward was watching with a smile on his face as the conversation developed.

"Have you ever ridden a cow?" She asked quietly. I had most of the kid's attention now.

"I have indeed ridden a cow, many times. Well, a bull. On a leash. He was really sweet. His name was Lover Boy." The little girl giggled when I told her. "I've also ridden a horse, a mule, a donkey, a camel, a zedonk... That's when a zebra and a donkey have a cute funny looking little baby. And I rode an elephant once, but that was at a fair."

"I've ridden a pony," she said happily. "I want to ride an elephant."

"It was very big and very friendly. It ate ice cream cones filled with peanut butter and veggies from our hands. She took it with her long trunk and then searched me all over with nose for more. She was very gentle."

"Like this?" Edward asked as he surprisingly tickled the little girl's side. She squealed and laughed, burying her face in his chest again.

"Oh, my god! Zedonks are real!" The oldest girl, a young teen, said as she showed everyone a picture on her phone. "It's so cute!"

"Well, my mama has four of them now, so if you ever get to come to Texas, you can meet all of them. They are all super spoiled. She also has a miniature pony who lives in the house now most of the time if she can get away with it. Like a big dog," I told them. Honestly, all of her animals were pretty spoiled. Her poor little dog needed a diet something fierce.

"I thought your mother was dead," Edward's mother finally spoke. Everyone got real quiet around us and turned to look at her in shock. The baby blew a loud raspberry with her fist in her slobbery mouth.

"Mother, _please_ ," he said a whisper.

 _Oh, no. I hate her. She's terrible. Well, fuck._

"My biological mother died in a car crash when I was a child. I was raised by my grandmother, and when she died, I was taken in by my best friend's mother. She became my temporary guardian until I turned eighteen. Everyone who knows her either calls her Miss Lettie or Mama," I explained evenly. The best way to counter her was by being perfectly calm and honest.

"She knows this," he said under his breath to me in a strained, angry voice. I tilted my head at him, pleading him with my eyes. Edward cleared his throat. "So, all you girls are getting spinach salads, right?" He said in an attempt to move the conversation along in a better direction.

"Spinach doesn't make you grow a beard," the oldest niece said to him. She was old enough to catch onto her uncle's bullshit. She was probably close to Claire's age.

"Are you sure? You could test it out. We could all grow them to match."

The girl rolled her eyes at him but smiled at his answer. His tone was so charming with them that they were all enchanted by him.

When the food came, the baby got very fussy so Edward took her so his sister and her husband could eat their food in some sort of peace. They both looked exhausted. He bounced the baby on his knee until she belched loudly. It instantly soothed her bad attitude.

"Oh, my goodness," I said in a baby voice as she smiled at me in relief. "Me too."

"Still bothering you?" Edward asked me quietly. He was instantly worried.

"I think I might be getting an ulcer," I commented with a sigh. "I feel like I'm on fire."

"We should make you an appointment."

"No. It's probably just like yours, and there isn't anything they can do about it anyway. I'm going to wait a couple of days and see if it goes away on its own," I replied, leaning my cheek against his shoulder.

"Air travel can wreck your tummy," Edward's father said pleasantly.

"I've got medicine in my purse if you need anything, dear," Edward's Scottish Nana said from her end of the table.

"Thank you. I have some with me." I smiled at her gratefully.

"She's got the chemists in her bag." He rubbed my back in an effort to comfort me some. "Poor darling, we've both been so looking forward to this, and she's so miserable."

"She wasn't _miserable_ this morning," Esme chimed in, turning her head sharply to the side. This was precisely where the term 'side eye' was coined.

"Mother!" Two of his sisters snapped at her at once. Sasha and Irina. One of the others, Tanya, just looked away and the oldest covered her mouth and watched with wide, surprised eyes.

Edward looked at his mother dead in the eye as he finished his glass of wine. He lowered it, swallowing hard before wagging his finger. "No, she certainly was not."

"Thanks, _Tony._ That helps," I commented. He looked at me and cleared his throat again. He instantly looked guilty.

"Sorry. I'm sorry," he said between his teeth, straining with his own frustration at the situation. "But she doesn't get to be a... a word I'm not going to say in front of the kids... when she's the one who broke into my house. I am an _adult_."

"I did not break in!" She snapped her head back towards him, her large green eyes narrowing in on her son.

Edward laughed mirthlessly. "You threatened the landlord with fake health code violations, you nutter!"

"Mum!" Carmen, the oldest sister, said in shock. "Why would you do that?"

"I wanted to surprise him!" She said defensively.

"Then bloody well knock first!" He snapped back at her. "I'd still have been surprised, just with my pants bloody on!"

"That's what I said," his paternal grandfather said with a smirk on his face. "He's a fit young man! I don't know what you expected, Esme! I'd be doing the same thing if I was him. Look at her."

"Oh god," Edward scoffed in embarrassment and amusement. "Thanks, Pops."

He was not bothered and was enjoying controlling the conversation for a minute. "You're welcome. Young lady, I want you to know that I looked exactly like that young man sitting beside you. So did his father. This is what he's going to look like as an old like me."

"So, still very handsome?" I replied evenly. "That's good to know."

"Oh, see. I like her. She can stay with me if she likes." He smiled at me before winking. "When you two have boys they will look just like this," he pointed to his chest with a tapping finger.

"They're not having children," Esme whispered loudly in annoyance. This was definitely a fun conversation to have the first time meeting someone's whole family.

"Not yet, of course," Edward replied to her sourly. "Maybe one day in the future. If she wants them. But I hope I have girls and they look _just_ like her." He held her gaze, daring his mother with his eyes.

"Oh, maybe they'd have her eyes," his Nana mused. My chest was starting to burn again.

"It's a possibility. It's genetic," I said, completely red in the face with wide eyes. I was pretty sure I was starting to have a panic attack. "One green, one blue."

"They'd have dark haired little beauties for sure," his other grandmother said wistfully. They were enjoying this conversation too much. I pressed my face into his shoulder. Heat crawled up my neck.

"Would you all stop for a minute? I just got her to agree to move in with me. Please don't scare her off," Edward begged his family in a worried voice, rubbing my back gingerly.

They all started talking at once loudly.

 **Y'all gonna hate Esme so much. Telenovelas need a bitch. But next chapter, Bella meets Jasper.**

 **Wanna know Jasper better? Go check out Perfect Snapshots!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	44. Episode 44

**Chapter forty-four-**

Edward had some shooting planned with his friends the next day, but I wasn't exactly feeling up to it. So, instead, I went to the grocery store to get food for us for the next several days. When I got back to the house, I made some salsa and guacamole for him and his friends later. Once I was done, I crawled back into bed. I was getting worse, not better. I was probably actually going to have to break down and go to the doctor. I didn't want to. There wasn't anything they would be able to do for me. I just knew it. I had stupid stomach stuff before.

He kissed me awake sometime later, brushing his hand over my stomach softly as he did.

"Hey there, beautiful," he whispered into my ear. "I'm back. How are you feeling?"

"Tired," I admitted faintly as I rolled over to look at him. He didn't need to know about my cramping.

"If you're not better by tomorrow I'm taking you to the doctor whether you like or not," he told me firmly. He had been trying to make me go for days by then.

"I'll be fine," I sighed. I didn't want to ruin his vacation by going to the doctor when it would probably go away on its own in a day or two. I was perhaps just traveling too much. Jet lag always really affected me.

He didn't look amused by my answer. "No. You'll not win this. It's stupid to keep suffering if you don't have to. And, if it is an ulcer or something like that you need to have it dealt with. And if it's not then, we must figure it out because this has gone on far too long."

"Alright," I agreed just because he was getting more and more riled up. I decided I was going to be better in the morning, whether I actually was or not. "Where are your friends? Are they here?"

Edward brought one of his hands up to my cheek, smoothing his thumb over it as he looked down at me worriedly. "Just one is. The others are on their way. They're not here yet. If you don't feel up to it, I understand," he said softly. "You'll get another chance to meet them."

"No. You've been looking forward to this for ages. Give me a few minutes to freshen up, and I'll be out," I promised him as I brought my hand up to his, leaning my face into his big soft palm. I smiled a little, breathing in his pleasant scent deeply. He smelled faintly of coffee.

"No rush." He kissed my forehead before giving me a few moments to get ready.

I put on a fresh, silky sleeveless red top to go with my blue jean shorts. It was in the eighties and very muggy. My feet had been cold lately, so I put on knee socks, the weird combination of hot and cold, not helping how I felt. I freshened my lipstick after I brushed my teeth, spritzing on perfume as well. I didn't feel pretty or comfortable. My makeup felt like a mask, but I needed one to make it through the day.

The living room was quiet as I walked towards it from the bedroom. Almost eerily so. There was a shorter, compared to Edward, pale white man sitting on the couch, playing with a controller and headphones on so that I couldn't hear what was going happening on the screen. He was wearing a red backward baseball cap, blue jeans, and a black and white striped shirt. He had a very thick handlebar mustache that started a soft golden brown at the roots and faded into a light pale yellow as it twisted towards the ends. When he saw me, his smile grew, revealing the wide gap in his otherwise straight front teeth. He was surprisingly handsome, even with the outrageous facial hair. He also had tattoos all up and down his arms. Very nice ones that I liked a lot.

"Well, hellooo there, gorgeous," he said in a thick Australian accent as he pulled off his headphones. Whereas Edward's was posher, he sounded like the _Crocodile Hunter_ from TV. The hello cracked halfway in a funny way, making me giggle a little despite my cramping.

"Um, hi," I giggled out a little nervously.

"I'm Jasper, Anthony's best mate, and you are... just stunning. Absolutely _stunning_." He put his hand on his chest, which he puffed out dramatically. _Oh no_. His best friend was just as silly and loud as he was. I was sure they were a handful together. It was going to be payback for Alice and me.

Edward came out of the kitchen with two beers. He quietly put them both on the table before dramatically slapping the hat off the back of his friend's head.

"Don't flirt with my girlfriend," he said dryly.

"Oi, I already know she likes Aussies with facial hair. I thought I'd give her a chance with a real man," his voice was odd and strained, comically so. I had heard him before in several of Edward's video game bits on his channel. It always made me laugh, and he was definitely doing it on purpose. He also had a bit of a dirty sense of humor in his videos, if I remembered correctly. I had seen his face in some of the pictures around Edward's house and in a lot of his older videos, I realized the longer I looked at him.

"Twat," Edward snapped at him as he dove over the back of the couch and they began to wrestle jokingly. I was a little stunned.

I had a strong feeling this was normal for them. I didn't mind in the least. I didn't regularly watch two full grown sexy men roll around on top of each other, but I certainly wasn't against it.

It was times like these when I realized precisely how young my boyfriend actually was.

There were several hard slaps between the men as they grunted at each other and struggled. Jasper had shoved Edward's shirt halfway up his chest as he tried to get a better hold of them, his fingers digging deeply into his sides. It was sexy as fuck.

"So, if I said I'd have sex with the winner," I deadpanned softly from my spot beside the couch, "how much chaos would ensue, exactly?"

Both of the men looked at me, shocked and confused. Jasper smiled and laughed heartily, "oi, I like her. She's funny."

"She's only saying that because she knows I would decimate you." Edward shoved him roughly, but Jasper was shorter and more broad, harder to move because of his lower center of gravity. He pushed Edward away with one hand and made a muscle with the other arm. It was huge, thicker than Edward's even. And it was definitely for my benefit.

"You see that," he shouted at him. "Look at these guns, Tony. Yeah, bitch, you ain't the only one hitting the gym."

 _Aw, boys are dumb and cute_. I liked them so much.

They wrestled for a few more minutes, Edward overtaking him to the floor with a heavy thud. Luckily he didn't hit the table. Jasper pushed him over quickly to his back, making the table scoot away with a high pitched squeak. He pushed Edward onto his back and pinned him down with his entire body on top of his. He had his thighs pressed against Edward's, his feet pinning his ankles down while he gripped my hot boyfriend's arms above his head.

They were actually seriously turning me on. Embarrassingly so. I could feel heat spread from my neck to my shoulders, a tingling crawling up my spine as I became slightly wet.

"Okay, now I see why you like to watch Alice and me," I mused, picking up one of the beers so I could take a sip.

"Who's Alice?" Jasper asked Edward panting while on top of him.

"My kinda sister," I answered him with a smirk.

"Oh, my god. That's so hot. Is she a sun-kissed goddess like you?" Edward slapped him hard against the cheek after Jasper asked. "Oi, cheeky cunt!"

"Bells is adopted, you dirty fucker. Alice's a natural blond actually." He was holding Jasper's shoulders at arm's length while the shorter man struggled to get his revenge for the slap.

"Black hair right now, though. Super hot, too. Freckles, big blue eyes. Great tits," I joked from behind them, motioning to my chest. Jasper looked back at me in surprise, and Edward shoved me off of him quickly.

"I wasn't going to say that," my boyfriend huffed as he came to his feet. He was panting and sweaty. I offered him his beer back. "Cheer, love," he murmured as he took a long swig.

"Wait, so you wrestle around with your sometimes blond adopted sister who has nice tits?" Jasper asked from the floor, still trying to catch his breath. "Have you seen this in person?"

"We don't wrestle, really," I said. I caught Edward nodding beside me silently. He smiled behind his beer when I made a little face. "You've never seen us actually wrestle around before. Alice loves wrestling though, but she likes it rougher than I do," I commented.

"She hits too hard?" Jasper asked, finally coming to his feet.

"No, she wants me to hit harder. It hurts my hand. I mean, I guess that's what her belt collection is for... But I'm always afraid that I'm going to hurt her," I explained evenly.

Edward narrowed his eyes at me, taking another drink of his beer. "Are you joking or not?" He said in a soft, curious tone. He was seriously thinking about the answer.

"I've had way more sex with Alice than I have with you, my darling." I patted Edward's cheek gently. I turned to Jasper swiftly. "Nice to meet you. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get dinner started."

Jasper laughed at my abrupt departure into the kitchen. I could still hear them from behind the door, though.

"Wait, is she serious?"

"Uh... you know, who knows. Probably. Actually, I don't really know. We've had lots of sex at this point."

"I would hope so. She's super hot," Jasper replied. I heard another slap.

Edward had made a request of nachos for him and his friends when they came to visit. It had become one of his favorites of mine, and he wanted to share it with them. It was easy enough to make. It only took thirty minutes or so before I was all ready to prepare them for when his friends finally all showed up. Just as I had set everything out to start the assembly, there was a knock at the door.

There was a ton of noise as he greeted his friends. There were cheers and laughter. I stood in the doorway of the kitchen to watch him hug each of them. One of his friends was actually, somehow, taller than him by a couple of inches. There were three women in the group, two of them pretty blond twins, and there were five men in total. Most of them were white, one of the guys was Asian. Jasper watched from the couch, smiling and greeting his friends with a wave.

"You must be Bella!" One of the twins said to me after getting her hug from Edward. She came and swallowed me up in an embrace in her long arms. She was a tall woman with a strong but sweet face. "You're so tiny!"

"That's because she's a snack." Jasper smiled at me, stupidly. He actually wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Baby, I'm a five-course dinner," I joked with him.

"Yes, you are." Edward came to scoop me up in his arms because he was in such a good mood. I squealed and laughed as he lifted me above him with his arms just under my ass. He kissed me with a dumb little grin on his face. "Everyone, this is the woman I've not shut up about in months. Bella, this is Kelly," he pointed to a woman who complimented me. "Melly," her sister. "Lu," he pointed at the other girl. "Marcus and Felix in the back there. James. Peter. And this is Lee," he pointed at the Asian man.

"Hey, along with half the planet," I told Lee as Edward put me down.

"Right? It's so annoying," he replied. He had a thick Australian accent too. I wasn't expecting it for some reason.

"Something smells good," Peter said loudly. He was a very young pale-faced blond with spiky hair. He was very skinny as well.

"I'm making nachos. I should go finish those up," I said, feeling a little awkward. I didn't know what else to do or say. "They'll be out in about twenty minutes."

"Do you need any help?" Edward asked sweetly. I smiled up at him, touching his cheek. He had been missing his friends so much, but he was willing to take time away from them for me. He was such a good man.

"No, I got it," I promised.

"Okay. Let me know." He leaned into my hand. "What I will do is get everyone some drinks, yeah?" He looked at his friends who all gave their approval.

I ended up making huge platters of nachos. It was definitely overboard in my opinion but better too much than not enough. By the time they were ready, his friends were all crowded around the television and were playing video games loudly. Slowly I began to sneak bowls onto the small dining room table that took up a corner of the room behind the couch. I had two kinds of salsa, one mild, one spicy, a large bowl of guacamole, seasoned sour cream, slices of limes, pickled jalapenos, diced tomatoes, and fresh slices of avocado. They finally noticed me when I brought out the first tray of steaming chips.

"Ohhh, look," one of the guys said, looking at the mountain of food from the couch. I couldn't remember if it was Felix or Marcus."I am so hungry now. God, do you hear my stomach?"

"Edward, would you get the plates for me?" I asked as I went back into the kitchen for the other smaller tray.

"Yes, _Edward._ Could you," one of the guys said in a mocking voice. It was James, and it rubbed me the wrong way for some reason.

"Shut it," Edward snapped at him. "You're just annoyed you don't have a girlfriend," he mumbled as he got off the couch.

"I get plenty of women!" He snapped back. "You'd be bloody surprised!"

"You live with your sister," Edward said, sarcastically laugh. The group quietly snickered at their exchange.

"Edward is a prissy ass name," James popped back quickly, obviously annoyed that he had been so properly called out.

My boyfriend made an angry little face as he followed me into the kitchen to get the paper plates from the countertop. I came in very close to him and looked him dead in the eyes as I shouted back at his friend, "you know, it doesn't sound prissy when I'm moaning it every night."

The group enjoyed that thoroughly.

"You are the _best._ I love you so much," he whispered to me, drawing me in closer to him with both of his strong arms. "When you feel better I swear I'm going to take you out and buy you all the diamonds you want."

I laughed blithely, kissing him for a moment before turning to go take the rest of the food out. He slapped my ass as I went. I wiggled it at him for good measure.

Half the group was up and around the table, but they hadn't touched anything yet. Jasper reached for a chip, but Melly slapped his hand away before he could. She hissed at him to be patient.

"Okay, so these are vegetarian," I sat the platter down. "Just beans and cheese. Those are half ground beef, half chicken with a bit of a mix in the middle," I explained. "The green salsa is mild, and the red has Scotch bonnets in it. And garlic lime sour cream."

"I'm sorry," Felix said quietly, "do you have anything vegan?"

"Oh! Yeah. The salsa and the guac is. So are the beans. I made them myself. The chips should be as well. Let me go get those for you," I said to him pleasantly.

"Thanks. Cheese hurts me now," he said quietly, looking at the food longingly.

If I thought I made too much, I was wrong. They cleaned the platters. They went through four bags of chips and all of the salsa I made as well. And they all drank like damn fish. Edward was the most reserved drinker of the bunch. They were all getting louder and louder as the evening went on.

I seemed to like all of his friends just fine, except for James. Melly and Kelly praised me for my food, asking for the recipes, and Lucy and Marcus, who were a couple, chatted with me about my pictures. Edward had sent them a large canvas for a housewarming gift earlier in the year.

He was sitting on the floor in front of me on the couch, my legs dangling over his shoulders as he played video games. I swatted him on the top of the head, and he had no idea why, because of his headphones.

"What did I do?" Edward asked wide-eyed.

"Ask for the stupid code when you get things from the shop. You don't have to pay full price, idiot," I complained. "I'm not going to tell you again."

He pouted out his bottom lip. "I forgot! And it was late, and you were asleep."

"It can't be both," I pointed out to him. He scrunched up his nose at me, and I returned it.

"You underprice them, anyway," he muttered, turning back to the game they were currently playing.

"Okay," I said sarcastically. "Well, if you want to be in charge of how much I sell my shit for, please go right ahead."

"First off, don't call it shit. Because it's not. It's art. You are an artist," he said as he continued to play his racing game. "You have put hundreds, if not thousands, of hours into practicing your art. You have a degree from a top American school in said art. You should be regularly showcasing your work in galleries and selling them for a price that reflects your skills. And I would be more than happy to arrange that for you. I realize you lack the confidence in your work now, but I have no doubt that one day you will be in the museums you so love to visit."

I leaned forward and kissed the top of his head, hugging my arms around his neck. I pressed my cheek on the top of his scalp. He pressed a kiss to my knee, not looking away from the screen. He came in second.

"Aw, Tony!" Lucy said, waving his hand in front of her eyes as if she was going to cry. She was fucking with him. "When did you become such a sweetheart?"

"Oi, I've always been," he pouted some more playfully at being made fun of. "You're just all assholes."

"You know, I kind of like the idea that it's just for me," I teased him as he leaned his head back between my legs to look up at me. He stuck his tongue out at me, making me giggle. "I think you're extremely sweet, though. Alice thinks so too. And Demetri. So, I know it's not just for me." I ran my fingers through his hair, and he hummed in pleasure.

"You look really happy," Peter commented to Edward.

"Well, let's see. I am madly in love with an incredibly smart, talented, sexy woman. Who is going to make very fat," he chuckled as his arms stretched above his head. "My career has already gone way beyond what my dreams were. I live in sunny, beautiful, California, in a gorgeous home that overlooks the mountains. Away from my crazy mother. Yeah. I think this is what happiness is." His grin was from ear to ear as he rolled his head back against my thigh. "And in a few weeks, I'll be able to wake up every morning with you. I don't think it could actually get any better than that."

"I don't think that's true," I told him pensively. "Then what else would we have to look forward to? We're just getting started."

He gave me a little silly smirk. I knew what he was thinking. I saw it in his eyes. "Mm, I know a few things that might make it better. But-"

"Shhh." I covered his lips with my fingers. "We will not speak of these things in front of your friends. Or, your family for that matter."

"When you agree to be my lovely little bride, and we have-"

"Shh…"

"Good lord, Anthony. If she doesn't want to have your babies, I will," Lucy teased him. Marcus swatted her thigh, making her throw her head back in laughter. "Well, then you talk to me that way. You don't want babies anyway."

"How do you know he was talking about babies?" Lee asked Lucy as they started another game. Edward passed his controller to one of the other guys. He relaxed against the couch, rubbing my knee as they continued to dangle over his shoulder.

"I kind of figured he was talking about threesomes but, I mean... That's just me," I joked dryly. Edward lifted my leg so he could bite at my calf, making me laugh. "Between a baby and a threesome, one of those things is a lot more likely to happen," I laughed as he continued to bite me through my sock. "Stop, it tickles," I whined in laughter.

He hopped up on his knees and came to face me between my legs. "I was actually talking about getting engaged. Getting Married. Having a family. You know, those sorts of things. I wasn't actually being a pervert, love."

"Shh," I covered his mouth again. "Don't rush. It's too soon. Be a pervert instead."

"When will it not be too soon?" He asked charmingly, kissing at my fingers.

I pretended to think. "At least a year."

"A whole year? From now or from when we started dating?" Edward teased me, pretending to pout.

I crossed my arms over my stomach. "I'll go with dating."

"I'm going to hold you to that," he promised me as he pulled out his phone. He began to type in his calendar. "October fourteenth, _outlandish_ proposal."

I scoffed at his stupidity. He was showing out because his friends were there. "First off, nothing outlandish for the love of God. Second, we didn't start dating the fourteenth. We started dating the twenty-second," I pointed out to him. He held my gaze and smiled until I tilted my head further and further to the side. He cracked first but recovered so he could use his best-honeyed tones.

"I know, but that's when I fell in love with you." The girls all awed in unison. He flipped them off without looking away from me.

"You are so full of shit," I told him, even though I was smiling. "It was not _love at first sight_. You're so damn dramatic."

"You don't believe me. But I've got the receipts, baby," he teased me.

"Oh… You know, I remember that night. I've still got the texts. Wait a sec," Jasper said from beside me, pulling out his own phone. He scrolled for a minute, pursing his lips as he rushed through them. "Ah, here it is," he cleared his throat. " _I think I just met the person I'm going to marry_. Then I called him a dramatic bitch because obviously, we agree. Asked what the fuck he was on about. _The photographer is here, and she's the hottest woman I've ever seen._ "

"No," I laughed taking the phone, so I could read the exchange. Edward's face turned beet red. I began to cackle as I read the conversation. It went unsurprisingly into a perverted territory. "How are my tits?" I asked Jasper, squeezing them together with my arms as a continue to read. "Do they live up to the hype?"

"Yeah, they're a bit of alright," he joked with me, making me laugh harder. I leaned my head on his shoulder, continuing to read. I had a couple of beers in me, and I already liked him. I gasped when I saw a picture of me very quickly in the conversation.

"You _creep_ ," I teased Edward. "Showing my tits to your best friend." It was a very conservative picture.

"It was my contact picture for the first week. Now it's the gold lipstick one," he explained with his chin up in the air.

"Your contacts, indeed. It is a good picture."

The conversation went on for what appeared to be days, and he sent a lot of pictures in the thread of me or us together. There were pictures with me and Seth and Tyler I didn't remember being in either. Edward had just been quietly hoarding his own photos.

"None of them do your eyes justice," Jasper flirted with me. I rolled them and handed him his phone back.

Edward snatched up the phone before Jasper could so he could look at what I just read. There was definitely a picture of me sleeping in his arms and him grinning like an idiot behind my hair still on the screen. He looked a tad embarrassed to be caught. There were also several pictures captioned ' _but dat ass.'_

"So, here is my question, Jasper. How much has he shown you? I mean, I tell Alice _everything,_ so it's only fair that he has you to talk to," I teased my boyfriend, snuggling my head closer to him. He saw what I was doing right away.

"Oh, he's always been very respectful," he lied, making me smirk.

"Of me and my tits?" I joked dryly. "And _that_ ass. Has he shown you the book yet?"

"Oh, no no, no," Edward started, even his neck was red.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, dove," Jasper said too loud, obviously and purposefully lying. I began to laugh, and he took my hand, squeezing it. "I've been informed of its existence, but I have not been allowed to see its contents," he whispered to me.

"Aw, that's a shame. I look great in it," I teased Edward, looking directly in his eyes with a shit-eating grin. He made a little face, scrunching up his nose in annoyance. "Well, you've obviously shown him some interesting ones. Alice has seen your nudes, too. Seems fair."

"I've never sent you a nude," Edward replied proudly.

"No, but I've certainly taken them." I looked at him with wide amused eyes. He hadn't seen those at all.

"Oh, in New York," he said quietly. He laughed once in embarrassment, looking down before looking back up at me through his thick eyelashes. "Tell everyone our business, yeah?" He smirked at me. "I see how it is. Trying to embarrass me. Very nice."

I pushed his shoulder with my sock covered foot. "You like it when I'm a little mean."

He grabbed my foot and kissed the top of it. He held my gaze as he nuzzled the side of my ankle, his expression serious, and his eyes hot. I had to turn my face away because it made my stomach stir pleasantly.

Jasper pressed his lips to my ear, whispering so only I could hear, "whenever you're feeling really mean, I'd love to see those pictures," he said flirtatiously. He wiggled his eyebrows at me again when he pulled away. He was clearly joking… _somewhat_. He probably would have enjoyed seeing them well enough.

I laughed, and he squeezed my hand again. He was funny and somehow charming in a sarcastic way. I liked how he screwed with his friends. It was nice to see Edward happy around people.

"Oh no, what did he say?" My boyfriend looked at his friend worriedly.

"I was offering her pictures of a real man," Jasper replied back smoothly. Edward opened his mouth in fake anger and began to reach for a cringing but grinning Jasper but I stopped them before they could actually start to literally wrestle over me.

"Wait, wait. I need to get up. You two can be stupid in a minute," I told the two boys that were giving me all their attention. As much I was enjoying being in the middle of them, I need to use the restroom again.

I went off to the bathroom as quickly as I could without running, my stomach still cramping. I broke out in a cold sweat when I was in there. I was washing my face when Edward called that they were going to head out onto the beach for a while and asked if I needed anything. I declined quietly.

Instead of joining them, I went to our bedroom, flopping onto the mattress. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and groaned. My legs drew up, twisting into each other.

Jasper had used the bathroom after me and could see me through the cracked open door. He glanced in. "Oi, dove. You alright?"

"My stomach," I complained, a little dizzy.

He came over to the bed and touched my forehead. "You don't have a fever. Poor thing, you're covered in sweat. Can I get you something?" When he spoke to me then he used a very soft, smooth voice.

"No, I took something. It'll be fine. It'll pass," I sighed with a little pain tinting my tone.

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable earlier. I was just joking," he said quietly, a little worried.

"No, it's fine. I brought it up. I thought it was funny," I promised him. "I think we have a similar sense of humor."

"Sometimes, I have a hard time not taking it too far. Please let me know if I do," Jasper said, still sitting beside me on the bed. He suddenly seemed a little shy and nervous. He was a lot like his friend.

The sliding glass door could be heard, and I glanced out behind me to watch Edward run towards his friends with some beers on the beach. When I looked back, I saw that Jasper was watching him too. He was biting the corner of his lip, his eyes taking in all of Edward's form.

"Oh," I said quietly. He hadn't been talking about my pictures, I think.

"What?" He asked, looking down at me. His cheeks had a little color in them, his pretty blue eyes slightly dilated.

"I'm not the only one you think is a snack," I commented, rubbing across my aching stomach.

"What?" He said, making his voice crack. "I-? What? No! I..." his voice changed as he looked at me and frowned. "Please, don't tell him," he said normally. "I shouldn't have said anything earlier. Please. I don't mean anything by it."

"I won't," I promised him quickly. "You should talk to him, though. He's very understanding. He'd be very supportive if you decided to come out."

Jasper looked positively terrified, and I instantly felt terrible for him. "No, I couldn't do that. We've been friends for so long. I'm not going to ruin that."

I looked back towards the beach at my sweet man. "What? I don't think that would happen."

"What would I do? What would I say?" He questioned me quietly. "I don't even know how he feels about someone being gay. It's not exactly the easiest thing to-."

"I'm pan," I told him honestly. "Edward knows and is fine with it because there is nothing wrong with it. Almost all of my friends are gay, and he's amazing with them. He came to a charity show we did for LGBTQ youth, donated a shit ton of money, and went to a gay club with us afterward. You should trust him. He's a good man."

"I know he is." He smiled at me warmly. "And... Me, too. I mean... yeah, I'm pansexual too, actually," he laughed uncomfortably. "That's really weird. I don't know if I've said it out loud before. Or if I've even talked to someone else who was as well. I'm still trying to figure out all of this," he admitted to me. "I thought perhaps I was gay for a time but..." he trailed off. "What do you think he'd say?"

I didn't have to think about it. "That he will be your friend _always._ "

"You don't even know me." He almost seemed as if he was about to cry.

"Mm, not yet. But I know how Eddie talks about you, and I know how he feels about you. And I know him." I reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He had such large, knobby fingers. His skin was soft, though.

"Shouldn't it upset you that I have sexual feelings towards your boyfriend?" He questioned me, his voice a little watery, but he was joking.

"Um, have you _seen_ his ass?" I asked him, looking back outside again. They were laying in the sand, drinking and talking. "Besides, it's not like we're the only ones who think he's hot."

Jasper laughed, "yeah, that's true. He's in such good shape right now. He was really doughy in the middle when I first..." he trailed off. "I liked him before he started doing any of this shit on the internet."

"I bet he was still cute as fuck all chubby," I joked with him before becoming more serious. "I hope it doesn't bother you how lovey-dovey we are."

"No, dove. It's nice, he's so happy. I am a bit jealous, but I know nothing will ever happen there."

"I don't know," I smirked a little. "He's always surprising me."

"Me too, honestly. I don't know. I think I'd like to kiss him just once at the sheer curiosity at this point. I've thought about it so many times in my head," he admitted to me, extraordinarily embarrassed but also relieved to be talking about it. He shook his head a little to shake the thought away. "I shouldn't tell you that. I'm sorry. I've probably drank too much. You're his girlfriend."

"No, it's okay. I understand. Well, if you ever have a chance, go for it. I won't stop you. Please take pictures," I told him dryly. He laughed, a big smile curling at his pretty pink lips.

"I have your permission then? Good to know," he nodded in a jokingly serious way, rubbing his forearm with his hand.

"I mean, I'd like to be there for it," I admitted in a giggle. "You could do some more of that wrestling thing you did earlier, but maybe with no shirts this time first..." I drew out, looking out at Edward while biting my lip. I could just make out his profile, his arms behind him in the sand with his head tilted back. He was wearing sunglasses, smiling as he spoke. He was so beautiful in the sun, and the idea of them wrestling by the ocean was just too much for me. "Aw, I turned myself on, and I feel too terrible to do anything about it."

He laughed again, "do you want me to get you anything?"

"No, it's okay. You can go hang out with them. I'll be fine."

"I quite like hanging out with you," he told me sweetly. "I do hope we'll be good friends."

"Yeah, I think we will be."

 **Jasper! Aw, I've been so excited to introduce him here. If you wanna know more about him, read Perfect Snapshots!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	45. Episode 45

**Chapter forty-five-**

Edward went out shooting earlier in the day again, and still, I wasn't feeling up to it. He let me sleep in. We were going to spend the afternoon with two of his sisters and his mother, who was going out shopping. I hadn't talked much to his oldest sister Carmen or Tanya. Sasha had been the most talkative and Irina had been sitting beside me. I couldn't remember any of their husband's names. There were just _so_ many names.

I wore a blue sundress and sandals, trying to look nice but still be comfortable. I felt pretty gross, but I was going to fake it. I was at least going to try to make a good impression on them.

"We don't have to go." Edward came into the bathroom, holding my shoulders in his warm hands. I was just about done putting my makeup on.

"No. I took some stuff. It'll kick in soon. I'll be fine," I promised him. I was just being hopeful. I had no idea if it was going to do anything.

"Tell me if you need to call it quits, alright?" He kissed my temple. "I think we need to go to a clinic tomorrow."

"But you're going surfing tomorrow, and I definitely want to watch that," I told him jokingly. "I've been fantasizing about it for _months_."

"Oh, have you?" He grinned. "Is that something you're into?"

"Hot young boyfriend in a skin-tight wetsuit, being all athletic... dripping wet. Yeah, it might be my thing." I bent over so my ass could rub against him as I leaned into the mirror to apply my red lipstick.

"I'm not going to lie." He rubbed his hand under my dress over my thigh to my ass. "I'm pretty excited about the swimsuit collection you've brought along."

"Which would you like me to wear tomorrow?" I asked him, apply my lipstick to my upper lip carefully. There were four for him to choose from. I bought them cheap since it was still winter time in the states.

"The little yellow one." He gripped my cheek underneath my dress, kissing along my neck. I might not have felt great, but he certainly did.

I clicked my tongue, "there is barely anything to that one."

"I know. I want them to see how perfect you are," he said seductively. I loved it when he was a little naughty.

"Are you sure you want that? Jasper is pretty charming with my clothes on. I can't imagine what he'll be like in that," I teased him.

"He's really like that with everyone." He smirked, looking back up at me in the mirror. "Does it bother you?"

"No," I smiled wickedly, "I like flirting with him."

"Oh, do you now?" He turned me around to look at him. "Have you thought naughty things about my dear Jasper?"

"I have nothing to say about that. Just... Next time you wrestle, please take your shirts off." I grinned up at him. His slightly confused and amused expression made me giggle. "Can you blame me? You're both so sexy," I purred.

"You have a filthy mind, Ms. Swan." He was having so much fun messing with me. I could see it in his expression and the way his eyes sparkled.

"You have no idea," I replied to him, tugging on his collar.

"Why don't you tell me more of your thoughts tonight?" He gave me a dirty little smile. He brushed his nose against mine, his hands resting on my waist. "God, I wanna mess up your lipstick so bad."

"Tonight. I'll apply a fresh coat just for you." I tapped him on the chest with the tube of makeup. I finally pulled away from him. We needed to get going if we weren't going to be late.

I held his hand as we walked into the shopping center to meet his family. My stomach was doing flips. We were in a very upscale mall, and I felt a little out of place. His sisters' outfit cost more than my entire wardrobe. And so were his nieces' that were joining us. Carmen's daughters were the oldest there at thirteen and nine. Tanya's only daughter was four. They all looked just alike, especially in the face, except for Tanya's bright fire engine red hair and his mother's bottle black.

The four-year-old asked to be picked up wordlessly as soon as she saw Edward and he lifted her up with one arm while still holding my hand. She shoved her face into his neck, already cranky from being out.

"Sophia, be a big girl and walk," her mother said. "You're heavy."

"She's fine," he told his sister. "I can carry her a while."

"Uncle Tony." The nine-year-old hugged to his side. "I miss you."

"I miss you too, darling. Do you want to come to America with me?" He asked her. She grinned up at him. "Yeah. We're going to have to plan us a proper holiday. I heard you got a bronze in your surfing competition. Would you like to go surfing with me this summer?"

"Surfing is not a very ladylike sport," his mother complained as she started to lead the pack towards whatever direction they were going.

"Well, she's a lady, and she's killing it," Edward replied back to his mother. "Isn't that right, Chloe?"

"Right," she said to him, pleased.

Carmen mumbled to her mother, "we've talked about this. It's what she wanted to do."

"She's a child. She doesn't know what she wants." Her mother waved her off dismissively.

"That is certainly not true," Edward sighed. "Sophia, you want to go surfing with me?" He whispered to the tired girl. She nodded slowly. "Yeah, you can ride my board. Do you want to come swimming at the beach with me soon?"

"Not today," she answered him, pouting. She needed a nap.

"Okay." He leaned his cheek against hers. "Not today."

Tanya came over to stand beside me as we walked. "So, how are you liking Australia so far?"

"I haven't seen too much of it yet," I said politely. "It's beautiful. Our bed has a view of the ocean so you really can't beat that."

"That sounds so nice," she agreed.

"Edward is really good at planning these sorts of things," I informed her, trying to ignore some of my discomforts. My mouth was actually watering because I was so sick to my stomach.

"Oh really?" Tanya asked curiously.

"You're not bad yourself," he told me with a smile. "New Orleans was fantastic."

"I'll never be able to compete with the cabin in the middle of the Alaskan wilderness with the glass room. Seriously, though. Watching the northern lights from the bathtub," I said as I leaned my head against his arm.

"Wow," Tanya said, looking at her brother. "Look at you."

"What?" He questioned her.

"Sometimes I'm just so impressed by the man you've grown up to be," she answered sincerely. She looked at her brother with a proud little smile.

"Aw," Carmen made a little face back at them, one I recognized from Edward. He did it all the time. "It just makes me feel old to see him now."

"What's the age difference?" I asked in curiosity. I only knew one of their ages because she was his keycode to his house.

"I'm forty, Tanya is thirty-five. Sasha's thirty-three and Irina are thirty-one. Edyth is the baby by a bit," Carmen replied.

"Don't call me Edyth," he whined.

"He hates it," Tanya whispered to me loudly.

"Yes, I do." He stuck his tongue out at her. She did it back, and he touched his to the tip his nose. The older girls giggled at the immaturity of their fun uncle.

"I wish you had told me you went by Tony. I don't know what to call you now," I told my boyfriend. "I'm having a little bit of an identity crisis."

"You can call me anything you want besides Edyth," he joked. "I'll answer to whatever you want to call me."

The ladies went into a nicer shop I didn't recognize the name of. It was very fru-fru, well lit and creamed colored with lots of feathers and silk. I wasn't even going to look at what anything cost. I didn't want to touch anything.

Me, Edward, and the three kids found a group of couches to occupy while the three older women shopped.

"Do you want to look?" He asked me in a whisper.

"No, thanks," I mumbled, leaning back against the couch. He frowned at me.

"Tell me _when_." He kissed my cheek.

"When she's sleeping on you?" I asked him, looking at the wholly knocked out four-year-old. I smoothed my hand over his strong arm. He looked down at the child with a happy grin and joy in his eyes.

"Uncle pillow."

"You are a good pillow," I told him, snuggling into his side as well.

"Are those tattoos?" Ruby, the older girl, asked me as looked at my ankle that I had halfway tucked underneath me.

"She's got loads, and they're all super cool," Edward answered for me cheerfully.

"Do you like them?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Your uncle actually got me a tattoo before we started dating for a video."

"Can I see?" She asked.

I moved the thick strap of my dress and carefully shifted it over so she could get a better view. "That's so awesome," she mumbled as she inspected it closely. "Uncle Tony, do you have any tattoos?"

"I do. I've got one. I need to pick out another one. Do you want to help me?"

"Tattoos are so tacky." His mother walked back, putting something she wanted to purchase on the couch arm beside Edward.

"Well, then you don't have to get any, Mother," he told her with a smirk.

"One day that comeback will work, baby." I patted his knee.

"'Yeah, I know," he sighed, leaning back against the couch.

"Bella, this would look so nice on you," Carmen showed me a pretty red maxi dress with gauzy fabric.

"It is gorgeous. I'm not really up to trying anything on right now though," I said to her honestly. "It's probably out of my price range, too."

"I'll buy you whatever you want," my boyfriend said to me happily. I slowly turned my eyes toward him. "Or, I won't. I can just shut up. Whatever you want, darling."

Tanya laughed a little bit under her breath. Edward flicked his eyes over at her. They spoke with their eyes for a moment, making small facial movements I was sure had meaning, but I didn't know.

"You got something to say?" He said to his sister finally.

"Nope." She turned off to shop in another direction.

His mother was a very quiet woman. Or at least she was quiet around me. She always looked like she just licked a lemon. I could see what features he got from his mother and how she must have been just as pretty as her daughters, but her bad fake tan and over Botox-filled face made her look severe. Or maybe she just was severe. She certainly didn't mince words when it came to what she thought.

She probably just hated me because I was definitely banging her son. This whole trip couldn't have started off better. I couldn't think of a way to make her like me, but my head was throbbing, and my stomach was making it hard to think anyway.

Edward got up from the couch, the sleeping girl still in his arms. I watched as he went to the racks. It was mainly a women's store. He thumbed through one of them before pulling out a barely-there swimsuit.

He brought it up to his chest. "Is it me?"

The two girls on the couch giggled.

"It's for girls," the nine-year-old responded.

"It's too small for me anyway," he told them, going to the next item. It was a frilly two-piece in bright orange. "What about this one?"

"I don't like the ruffles," I mused. The girls giggled again. He pulled out the next one. It was a long sleeved one piece in bright blue with a zipper all the way down to the belly button. "I do like that one."

"Oh, this one isn't your size." He fingered through and pulled out the same thing in black. "This one is." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "What do you think?"

"Do you think it'll fit? I might be a bit too top heavy for that," I answered thoughtfully.

"It might be a little tight, but we can always return it if it doesn't work. I think you'd look very nice in it."

"Rethinking what I should wear tomorrow?" I teased him

"Nope." He grinned at me. "Maybe we should get you a wetsuit so you can surf, too."

"I don't know how."

"I could teach you," he offered quickly. "When you feel better," he said after a second. "I'm getting you this."

"Eddie," I complained.

"Shh, Shh, shh..." He waved me off without listening to me. I rolled my eyes and laid back against the couch.

I was starting to sweat again.

"Carmen, give me that dress you showed her in the smallest size," he called to his sister. She brought it to him at the checkout counter.

"Anthony!" I snapped at him in quiet annoyance.

"Just because I'll answer to it doesn't mean that will work on me," he said without turning around.

"What are you doing?"

"Buying you cute shit you'd like if you felt better."

"Language, Tony," his mother told him angrily. "Must you always make a scene?"

"Yes. I'm quite good at it," he answered her pleasantly. Edward came to sit back down beside me again, placing the bag in my lap. "I still owe you a nice date," he whispered in my ear. The little girl was beginning to stir in his arms, turning her face to the other side. She was definitely wiping her nose on his shoulder.

"You don't owe me anything. Though, I would enjoy a nice date," I said, smoothing the little girl's hair away from his cheek. Her lips were pouted out, her chubby cheeks relaxed. She was so pretty.

Ruby, the oldest niece there, looked up from her phone. "Can we have some ice cream?"

"Oh, that sounds like a good idea," Edward said excitedly. "Chloe, do you want some ice cream?"

The four-year-old, Sophia, sat up in his arms, her eyes wide. "I want ice cream."

"Yes, please." The other girl hopped to her feet. She was getting bored of watching her sister play on her phone. She did not have one of her own.

"Do you want anything, love?" He asked me hopefully. I hadn't eaten much in days.

"No, thank you." I tried to force a smile. He frowned again, brushing his fingers over my cheek.

"Alright girls, let's go get some ice cream," he told them, leading them out of the store without even looking at their mothers.

"Wait! Only one scoop!" Carmen called after them. "It's close to dinner."

He waved a hand behind him.

"He's going to buy them whatever they want," I said to her. "He has no chill."

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "Tanya, watch my stuff," she told her younger sister. She popped her head out of the dressing room, taking the arm full of clothes from her sister. "I'll be right back," she said before running after her brother to get some sort of control over the situation.

Edward's mother passed her clothes over to the sale's girl before coming to stand beside the couch. She watched as her two children walked down the mall to the ice cream shop a few doors down. When they were out of sight, she sat down beside me.

"I'm going to get right to the point because I don't know when I will get another chance to do this. I don't want to do this in front of my son," she began very briskly in her rather high born English accent. I already felt like I was going to throw up. Whatever she was about to say was not going to help. "My Anthony is a brilliant man. I may not approve of his immaturity, but he has seemed to make himself very wealthy doing so. He needs a woman who is worthy of his attention, who will be able to hold her own in a different circle. You can barely hold yourself upright in public," she sneered.

"Excuse me?" I questioned, wondering if I had heard her right. Blood rushed through my ears loudly.

"You clearly do not know how to carry yourself. I am sure you're a fine person for... an _American_." That wasn't the word she was actually thinking of. I wasn't sure which she was grasping at, but that was the most polite version of it. "My son is of a different class than yourself. Anthony is... of a better _creed_ , do you understand?"

"I think I do," I said to her quietly.

"If you have any grace at all you will quietly back away from my son now before you hurt or embarrass him any further." She sniffed at the air. It almost didn't seem real. I was so dizzy. The room was starting to spin. "I do hope you think of him and his family."

"Mum, could you pick me up a larger size?" Tanya called from the dressing room curtain.

"Yes, of course, darling," she chirped to her daughter, leaving me dazed on the couch.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to scream or cry. What I did know was that I wanted to go home. Not back to the beach house. I wanted to be back with Alice and my friends. I didn't want to feel like this poor little girl anymore. I kept swallowing back, the ringing in my ears getting louder and louder.

I jumped when Edward touched me, automatically pulling away.

"Love, you okay?" He asked as he knelt down beside me. Carmen was standing behind him with a cup of ice cream in her hands.

"When," I said in barely a whisper.

"Right," he said, grabbing the bag of things he just bought me. "Sorry, girls. We have to go now." He turned and whispered something in his sister's ear. She nodded, rubbing his back.

"But we've only been to one store," Esme said with clear annoyance, her eyes focusing on me.

Oh, I already hated her so much. _What a bitch._ No wonder Edward was always so pissed after talking to her. I felt terrible for laughing at his discomfort at their phone call on his birthday.

I was going to throw up. Or, blackout. Maybe both.

"Isabella is ill. I need to get her to bed," he said forcefully to her. He was already in a mood with her.

"Will you be making it to dinner tonight?" She asked him. "Both of your grandparents will be there tonight."

"I doubt it."

"You can leave her at home." She turned her back to him to go pay for her clothes.

"Or, I could not leave my sick girlfriend alone, you bloody monster. If she feels better, I'll call and let you know if we can make it," he said briskly to her. I couldn't focus on him.

"Mother," Carmen said in a low hiss, but she was ignored.

"No," he said to his sister. "Don't bother. I'll text you later, Carmen. Tanya," he shouted her name purposely to annoy his mom. The redhead popped her head out of the dressing room. "We're leaving. I'll call you later."

"Everything alright?" She questioned.

"She's sick," the four-year-old who was already covered in ice cream answered. She frowned at the girl and then at her brother before popping her head back inside to finish doing whatever she was doing. "Bye-bye, Tony."

"Bye, angels," he said to the girls, passing a whole wad of napkins to his older sister. He took my hand, and it made me realize how sweaty I actually was. I couldn't touch him. I pulled away, getting up slowly and almost falling back down on the couch.

My head hurt so much.

It was a long silent walk to the parking lot. As soon as the hot open air hit my face, I could no longer hold in my stomach. I rushed to a trash can and threw up aggressively into it. It dripped from my nose, and I heaved, tears streaming down my face. Edward rubbed my back, holding back my hair. When I was done, I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand, fully sobbing.

"I'm going to take you to the doctor," he said.

"I just want to go home," I told him.

"When we get back to the house I'm going to make you an appointment," Edward replied.

"No, _please_ ," I tried to say weakly.

He wrapped his arm around my waist, practically carrying me to the car.

"You are viciously stubborn," he complained.

Edward put me in the car and pressed myself as close to the door as possible, my arms tightly wrapped around my waist. I tried to steady myself and to calm my frantic mind.

What if she was right? What if I wasn't... I knew what she was saying. I knew dog whistling when I heard it. She couldn't call me a name, some sort of slur, because she didn't know which to use. _Great. Just fantastic._

We didn't say anything the drive back though I was silently crying the entire time. As soon as we pulled up to the garage, I bolted out of the car and into the house. I actually stumbled, and Edward rushed to help me, but I recovered and moved towards the bedroom. The room was spinning.

"I want to go home," I said out loud, the gasping shuttering words echoing in my sore chest. Every part of me hurt.

"What?" Edward asked in surprise.

"I need to go home," I told him frantically.

"Why?" He tried to touch my arm, but I pulled away. "Love, you just don't feel well. It's alright. We'll get you better in a few days."

"No." I shook my head, going to my luggage and throwing my things from on top of the dresser into it aggressively. "I need to go, so I don't..." I couldn't finish, my eyes too filled with tears. I couldn't see.

"You don't what? Love, you need to lay down," he tried to soothe me.

"I need to leave before I hurt you," I whispered. "Or, embarrass you."

"What?" Edward asked, confused. "What do you mean? How would hurt me? Darling, I'm confused."

"I...I..." I drew out stupidly, still throwing things aggressively into the bag. My legs gave out underneath me, and I crumpled onto the floor, my face in my hands as I sobbed. I could still taste the vomit in my mouth.

"This... this isn't just because you're sick. What is going on? What happened?" He asked me, starting to get frustrated. He knelt down beside me. "Bella, what is going on?"

"I need to go home."

"You've said that. Why? Why do you need to go home? And if you're going home, so am I. You are my home." He rubbed my back. I shook my head aggressively. "No? No. Okay, why? Bella, talk to me."

"I need to go before I ruin your relationship with your family," I nearly shouted out over my tears.

"Why the hell would you even think that?" He asked me quietly. "Look at me!" He was getting madder. I couldn't look at him though. I could barely lift my head at all. "No. No, goddammit. If you leave, so do I. What happened? Please," he pleaded with me. " _Please_ , sweetheart."

I lifted myself up on my arms, hunched over and aching. They gave out, and I fell into his lap, still only able to cry. I was scaring him, but I couldn't do anything else. "It won't help."

"It doesn't matter if it helps. I deserve to know why you want to leave without me."

"I don't want to," I cried. "It's just been made clear to me that-" I couldn't say any more. I just shook my head again.

"Just tell me what she said. It had to be her. Just tell me whatever awful thing she said," he said in frustration. "What did my mother say to you that makes you want to leave?"

"That… I'm not the right _class_ of woman for you. I'm... I'm... I'm not of the correct _creed_ ," I laughed humorlessly at the word. "You're... you're going to need someone who can run in a better circle. I'm trash. Nothing I didn't know before." I pushed myself away from him, but he grabbed my arm forcefully.

"She told you this?" He said quietly, processing my words.

"Not the trash part explicitly. It was pretty clear though. She said if I had any grace at all, I would just leave before I hurt you. Or embarrassed you any more than I already have," I whispered, still unable to look at him. "I don't want to do either of those things."

"That fucking bitch!" He shouted, nearly jumping to his feet. He began to pace around the room. "How fucking dare she! Class? What the fuck is she talking about? Creed? Fucking _creed_? Where does she think she has room to judge anyone else? Rude, bitter, old bitch," he continued to shout.

I pulled myself onto the bed. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"No." He came to me quickly. "No, I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. I can't believe she would do that to you, in public while you are clearly ill, no less. I'm- Please, darling." He knelt down on the floor in front of me. He rubbed his hand over my forehead. "You are so sick. We need to go to the hospital."

"I'll be okay," I whispered again. My voice was so weak.

"Stop saying that. You need to see a doctor. Let me... Let me make a call, and I'll help you get changed into something more comfortable. I'll take you to the emergency."

He took his phone from his pocket, and he pressed on it a couple of times. He put it up to his ear, pacing around the room once again. No one answered, and he cursed under his breath. He pressed the phone again with his thumb aggressively. This time someone picked up after a few rings.

"Dad, is Mum around?" He tried to say as calmly as possible. Edward walked out of the bedroom and moved towards the living room. I stood up slowly to follow him.

"Edward," I said quietly, but he didn't hear me.

"Oh, no. She's busy. Of course, she is," he said bitterly. "Yes, you can pass on a message for me. You can tell her that I'll not be making it to dinner. You see, as it turns out, I am not of the correct class or creed to dine with her. What do I mean? Ask Mother. She should be able to explain herself. I'd certainly like an explanation myself."

With that, he hung up his phone on his father.

"What did you just do?" I questioned him as I leaned against the wall.

"I refuse to let her try to ruin the best thing that's ever happened to me quietly," he said very calmly before picking up a thick purple hard plastic cup that was filled with water from the end table and threw it with all of his might towards the wall. The cup broke against it, splashing the water everywhere.

There was a knock on the door that echoed in the seconds of silence afterward. There was water dripping slowly down the wall.

"What now?" He growled, going to open the door violently. On the other side was a rather confused looking Jasper. "Oh, I... What are you doing here?"

"I just got off work, and I was driving by. You wanted that sound equipment for tomorrow so I thought I'd drop it by," he mumbled worriedly. "Bad time?"

"Just a fucking bit," he said to his friend. "That fucking cunt is trying to destroy my life!"

"I'm going to assume you're not talking about Bella," Jasper said, coming in and shutting the door behind him.

"Of course not! Who do you think?" He snapped before pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers. "It doesn't even fucking matter, right now. Bella-" He looked over at me, his eyes a little panicked. "Bella, you need to sit down, darling." He rushed over to me. I didn't realize that I was sliding down the wall. "Christ, where is the nearest emergency, Jasper?"

Suddenly I was on the couch though I wasn't sure how I got there. Jasper was sitting beside me, looking just as worried as my sweet boyfriend. Edward's phone began to ring, making him shout again in frustration and anger. He turned off the call instead of answering, trying to look up the information he needed on his phone. It rang again almost instantly.

"I'm going to be sick," I whispered, and before I realized what I was doing, I was hovering over the toilet. Where had all this food come from? I hadn't eaten that much in days. My chest was a ball of fire and my ribs hurt from the heaving.

"It's okay, dove," Jasper soothed me as I laid my face on the edge of the cold bathtub. "Tony is getting you some fresh clothes. We'll get you cleaned up, and we'll get you some medicine. You'll be right as rain in no time," he told me nervously. I couldn't focus on him.

Edward unzipped my dress and pulled it away from my arms carefully. He put me in one of his big comfortable shirts and a baggy pair of sweatpants. He picked me up and brought me into the living room again to sit.

"We need to get her some shoes," I heard one of them say.

Jasper sat beside me again, wrapping his arm around my back in a comforting way. My head was leaned against the arm of the couch. "Does she have some thongs?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so. I don't know," Edward mumbled from the bedroom. I wondered what underwear had to do with anything.

"I feel terrible," I said to Jasper limply.

"I know, dove."

"I just wanted to watch you surf." I drew my legs in as a terrible cramp hit my body.

"We'll surf another day." He brushed my hair back from my face. "Tony, grab her a hair tie."

"Right," he shouted back.

Jasper combed my hair back with his fingers, quickly braiding it for me. I wondered how he knew how to do that so well. He left my side before coming back after just a moment and placed a big bowl at my feet. Something cold and wet hit the back of my neck. It was a damp washcloth that one of them had brought for me.

"Here we go," Edward said as he knelt in front of me. Jasper took the hair tie from him while my boyfriend put on my flip-flops.

"My purse. You need my wallet," I whispered.

"Shit, right. Where is that?" He mumbled as he stood up. There was another knock at the door. "You have got to be shitting me!" Edward shouted at the door.

"Oh, no," I said a bit deliriously.

"Oh no is right," Jasper whispered back. His face was very close to mine, and his breath smelled strongly of peppermint. It was actually lovely and distracted me for just a second.

"No!" Edward practically shrieked at the door. "I have more important things to do than deal with you right now!"

"Do not raise your voice to me!" Edward's mother shouted back at him. I looked over at Jasper, and his eyes were wide.

"Are you out of your fucking mind?" He shouted right back. "I knew you were awful, but I had no idea you were also a racist, too. Tell me exactly how the woman who's been nothing but quiet and polite the entire two fucking days she's known you is not classy enough for this family. I'd really like to know. You break into her fucking house, you insult her every chance you get. You bring up her dead mother at dinner. I guess I shouldn't be surprised that you cornered my sick girlfriend in the mall when I was taking my nieces to get fucking ICE CREAM," he literally screamed the last words. "It's just your fucking style!"

"I am not a racist! I am trying to protect you. You are too young-" She began. I couldn't see her. I couldn't focus my eyes at all as little lights popped around my vision.

"Too young?! What? You had two children by this age and had MOVED TO ANOTHER GODDAMN CONTINENT by the time you were my bloody age. You had been married for six years. Look, no. No. I'm not doing this with you right now. You need to leave. I'm taking Bella to the doctor."

"Please, just listen to your mother," his father said. I didn't even know he was there.

I heard something loudly click in my brain, my sight going completely dark.

"Aiden, something's wrong," I said just before I lost consciousness.

 **Loves me a good dramatic cliffhanger.**

 **Boo, Esme, you evil bitch.**

 **Random reminder… This story is a serial. Meaning a continual and long-running story. Think soap operas or telenovelas. And just like those, this story and its characters may be at some points overdramatic or fantastical. And some of the medical conditions will be kind of made up!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	46. Episode 46

**Chapter Forty-Six-**

I couldn't open my eyes. They felt so heavy. Every part of me was like a stone. Whatever I was laying on was uncomfortable and stiff. I sucked in a deep breath through my nose, my throat and mouth were gunky and thick. My tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth. My heart started thumping harder in my breast, my chest heaving violently. I tried to will myself to calm down and just open my eyes, but it wasn't happening. Then there was a sharp burning in my hand.

I shrieked, my eyes flying open. It was too bright. I still couldn't see. I tried to move my hand to the burning, but it was locked to my side somehow. I yanked and yanked, but it wouldn't come.

"Oh, whoa whoa whoa, dove," a familiar voice said to me, drawing my attention away from the pain. The room was dark except for one dim light above me. _Why had it been so bright before?_ Jasper's face came into view. He was sitting a couple of feet away from me.

"It hurts!" I whined quietly, my voice barely audible. It didn't sound like me.

"I know," he tried to say soothing me, but it wasn't helping.

"Where am I?" I asked, dread filling me.

"The hospital. You had a bad reaction to your medicine." His hand squeezed mine. I glanced down and realized my hand was restrained by straps connected to the bed. I tried to move my feet, but they were held in place, too.

"Where is Edward?" I asked, tears pricking at my eyes. I was starting to have a panic attack. "How long? How long have I been out?"

"He went to go get something to eat, dove. He'll be back in a few moments, I promise. Um, you've been conscious, but you haven't been lucid for a couple of days now," he tried to explain to me as calmly as possible. My fingers were shaking, so I squeezed his hand back. I felt so weak.

"I don't remember anything," I said honestly.

"That's probably for the best. You were hallucinating," he replied in a calming tone. "It didn't seem fun. Are you seeing anything now?"

"No... Oh, _no_..." I mumbled quietly, swallowing back tears. "What happened exactly?"

"Apparently your birth control pills and your anxiety medications didn't like each other very much, and you had a rather rare bad reaction to it. I don't fully understand, but you got sick once there was enough in your system and started to have seizures. They've been giving you medicine to stop the seizures and have been trying to flush your system of the other drugs," he said as if he was talking like he was scared he would frighten me further.

I pressed my face to the thin, uncomfortable pillow. It was cool, and I tried to focus on that. I had to stay calm.

"What time is it?"

"It's just after six in the evening. What's the last thing you remember?" He asked me quietly.

"I remember," I mumbled, trying to think. "Yelling. Edward was yelling. Not at me. He broke a cup. I remember being on the couch. I remember thinking your face was really close to mine and your breath was nice. You braided my hair, I think?"

"Yeah," Jasper chuckled. "I chew a lot of gum," he replied, his thumb rubbing my knuckle. "That sounds right about the time you fainted. Oh, it was a shit show, dove. You should be glad that's all you remember."

"I'll take your word for it." I flopped my head back. My hair was actually stuck to my greasy cheek. "I feel so gross," I complained.

"I can imagine," he squeezed my fingers. "Though I think the worst is over. Welcome back to reality. Tony will be thrilled."

"What did I hallucinate, I wonder," I said out loud. "Did I say anything? Do you know?"

He looked visibly uncomfortable. "You saw your husband. You said no a lot, too. You cried through most of it. And, apologized a lot. Prayed."

"Poor Edward," I frowned as I tried to imagine it. I couldn't. It must have seemed like something from a horror movie.

"Poor _you_. He'll be fine, dove. Don't worry," he promised, resting his elbows on the bed so he could come close to me. He was speaking so sweetly to me. It was soothing. I liked that he kept calling me the sweet name he had decided for me. I found it comforting.

"Do you think that's why my stomach hurt?" I mused.

He smirked a little bit. "I think that's exactly why your stomach hurt."

"Some vacation this has turned out to be," I complained to him with a little shake of my head. "Why am I strapped down exactly? The seizures?"

Jasper grimaced when I asked. "Eh, actually you kept trying to rip out your IV."

"Oh," I said quietly.

The door slowly and quietly opened. Edward came in looking like shit. He had obviously not slept very much, and his hair was greasy and slicked back. His clothes were rumpled, and his shirt had a couple of stains on it.

"See, I told you, darling," Jasper said charmingly, a bit louder. It wasn't for me, but for Edward. "Tony, look who is awake and back to reason."

"I've obviously never been reasonable," I complained with a smirk. "Hi, honey."

Edward rushed towards the bed, his expression was happy and instantly relieved. He took my face into my hands and kissed my dry lips gently. I could actually see tears forming in his eyes. _Poor stressed out thing._

"I can't taste good," I joked as I pressed my forehead against his.

He laughed a little watery, "doesn't matter. How are you feeling?"

"I'm sore. I need a bath. And, I'm cramping like a motherfucker. But, I think I'm okay," I told him honestly.

"Have you talked to the nurse yet?" He asked me then looked over to Jasper.

"No, she's just awoken. I'll go fetch a nurse for you," he said, hopping up for the chair and quickly leaving the room.

"Are you okay?" I asked Edward softly.

"I was so scared," he said in a tiny voice, kissing my temple. "You were having all these seizures. I was so worried you wouldn't come back to me."

I turned my face into his. "I'll be fine."

He stroked his hand over my cheek, slowly nodding his head.

"I missed you so much."

"I love you," I whispered to him. An older nurse came in with a rolling cart, Jasper walking in behind her. "Hi," I said quietly to her.

"Hello there. How are you feeling?" She began to take things out to check my blood pressure.

"Thirsty," I told her honestly.

"I'll get you some water," Jasper said from his spot by the door. There was a little pitcher with plastic pink cups and straws somewhere just for me.

"I think we can free your hands," she informed me, undoing one strap. I reached over and undid the other that had the IV line in it. I scratched the spot where the tape itched the most. "Alright, give me your arm. We'll do your BP and check your temperature. Someone will be down in a bit to draw your blood for tests. Hopefully, if things go well, you get out of here soon."

I lifted my arm. I could see bruises from where the cuff had been used too many times previously. She wrapped it around roughly, putting my arm back on the bed while she got the thermometer from her cart. Quickly she swiped it over my forehead. It moved easily because I was so greasy from sweating.

"Will I be able to take a shower?" I asked her.

"Let's get your catheter out first."

I didn't even realize I had one. "Okay," I mumbled. My stomach growled. "I'm so hungry."

"I'll have them send you a tray up." The nurse smiled at me warmly.

"Thank you," I replied, my voice so tired still. I didn't actually know how much I had slept or not. "Do I have anything to change into?" I asked Edward. "Do you have my purse?"

"No, I left it at the house. I'll get it for you in a bit," he told me from the other side of the bed of the nurse, holding my hand with the IV gently.

"Blood pressure is normal and so is your temperature," the nurse reassured me. "I'll get someone to come in a bit, and you can get showered." When my arm was free Jasper handed me the cup of water, and I quickly finished it in one go. He took it from me wordlessly to go make me another.

My mouth and throat felt a little better. "I'm cramping really bad. Is it because of the reaction?"

"That and the fact you've not had a cycle since November I'd imagine. If I read your chart correctly."

"Oh." I felt the heat on my cheeks. Right, periods were a thing I was not prepared for or even remembered. Birth control was the other medication I was taking. It wasn't just the anxiety medicine. "I don't have anything for that," I blurted out.

"I'll get whatever you need when I go get your things," Edward said soothingly. "Don't worry."

"Thanks." I smiled at him a little bit wearily, my head back against the pillow. For the first time, I realized there were so many flowers and things lined up against the back window. There were cards, balloons, and stuffed animals as well. "Oh, wow. Look at all of those."

"Everyone has been very worried about you." Edward squeezed my fingers.

"Not everyone," I muttered back, rolling my head to the side.

"Don't even think about it. We'll talk about it later. Everything is going to be fine, I promise," he said almost desperately. I nodded my head, feeling a little bad for even bringing it up when it obviously stressed him out. He seemed worried enough already.

"The doctor will come to talk to you tonight when he's making his rounds about ten," the nurse said as she looked at her watch.

"I'll get your things so you can get cleaned up," Edward told me, coming to sit at the edge of the bed as the nurse left. "I hate leaving you again already though."

"I'll be fine," I promised him.

"I'll stay here," Jasper said to him gently, handing me back another cup of cold water.

"Thank you," Edward smiled at him warmly.

I felt like arguing but didn't. He wasn't there to babysit me, but rather to make Edward feel better. I knew he needed that. I didn't exactly know what all he went through over the past few days, but it wasn't enjoyable.

"What would you like me to get you?" He was eager to do whatever he could for me.

"Um," I drew out as I thought about it. "Some clothes, clean panties. I don't care about a bra. Yoga type pants, t-shirts. Something like that. My deodorant and toothbrush and stuff. Brush. Those kinds of things. My purse. A mixed box of tampons. I don't care about the kind right now. My phone and charger, I guess. Maybe my laptop," I thought out loud. "Maybe we can watch movies or listen to music."

"I think I can manage that." He rested his large palm against my cheek. Edward held my face, looking into my eyes with so much worry still in them.

"I love you so much," I told him in almost a whisper. He brought his other hand up, holding my face so he could keep my gaze.

"Say it again," Edward pleaded in a quiet voice.

"I love you," I repeated with a slight smile as he leaned forward, inching closer and closer to my lips.

"Again, _please_."

"I love you so, so, so much," I told him just as his lips connected with mine. It was a sweet, gentle, but passionate kiss. It left me a little dazed in a good way.

"I love you more than anything," he said to me fiercely when he pulled away. He needed to tell me as much as he needed me to hear it.

"I know." I smiled, pushing my forehead on his. I knew without a doubt after all he had said to his parents that it was true. I knew no matter what, he would always be there for me. I had never felt so secure before. "Go home. Take a shower. Brush your teeth and change your clothes. Then come back to me." I pecked at his lips.

"Right," he smirked when he pulled away. "I'll be as quick as I can."

"No rush, mate." Jasper smiled at him. "I'll keep the charming young lady company."

"Don't flirt with my girlfriend," Edward teased him weakly as he stood.

"No promises." He grinned and winked at me. I smiled back but rolled my eyes.

"Be careful," I breathed before he shut the door, leaving me alone with Jasper again. "Sweet man."

"He is very happy with you. I'm very happy for you both," Jasper told me with a slightly sad smile.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me, dove. I'll be fine," he tried to say cheerfully.

"I don't want to hurt you," I whispered to him as I swallowed back gunk in my throat.

"You're not," he rushed to say, leaning forward to retake my hand. "It's just the situation in which I have created for myself. It's not your fault."

I liked the feeling of holding his hand. It was very comforting. "You really should talk to him."

"What would it accomplish exactly?" He asked me curiously.

"It would make you feel better. It would be being honest with him and yourself. He is going to do his best to reassure you and tell you that he cares for you and that you'll always be friends. Because that's the truth. He loves you," I answered him truthfully. "You don't have to tell him that you have _feelings_ for him if you don't want to. Just be honest about who you are."

"Maybe," he said thoughtfully. Jasper looked at me ruefully. "Maybe we could share."

I laughed, smirking to myself. "I'm actually fine with that. I realize you're joking, of course. But, still..."

"Girl, you lie!" He admonished me, sitting back in his chair with his hands in his lap.

I bit my lip a little. "To be honest, my late husband and I used to have relationships with other people while we were together. It never bothered me."

"Really?" He said as if he had just heard the most exciting piece of gossip.

"Eddie doesn't really know this. I've not really talked to him about it a bunch. I mean, he's heard Alice and me kind of make jokes about it. But, yeah... Aiden had girlfriends. I had some. We had a few together. They never lasted that long. We didn't see anyone else for a couple of years before he died because we were trying to get pregnant though," I explained to him with a soft little sigh as I tried to remember that long ago. "I must seem like a slut. I don't know why I'm telling you this. My brain feels so weird right now."

"I won't tell anyone. I'm not going to judge. Seems fair, I overshared when I was drunk." He gave a small nervous grin. "If you're a slut, so am I."

"It wouldn't bother me if you did tell him. It's just kind of weird to bring up, you know? _Oh sugar, by the way, I used to go on double dates with my husband and his girlfriend and my girlfriend. It was usually a wild time. What would you like to have for dinner?_ " I mumbled a bit dejectedly. He actually laughed.

"That would be hard. Well, thank you for letting me know the option is actually there. I was just joking. But, I don't think I'm his type though." He smirked at me playfully. He reached for my hand, and I turned my palm up so I could weave my fingers with his. It was a kind friendly gesture.

"I don't know. I think you're pretty cute," I told him gently. "I think you could be just about anyone's type."

"It's the mustache, right?" He joked, smiling largely at me. I giggled, making his smile melt into a more genuine one.

There was a knock at the door, and a young woman poked her head in.

"I'm here to take your catheter out," she said, glancing at Jasper.

"Right then. I'll wander down to the cafeteria and get myself a drink. Want something, dove?" He stood from the bed, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Dr. Pepper or Sprite. Ginger ale. Something sweet. I have a terrible taste in my mouth." I frowned a little bit.

"Got it. Be back in a tick," and he was swiftly away, shutting the door behind him as the woman came to the end of the bed.

"Let's release your feet, and I'm going to need you to slide down and bring your knees up. It'll make it easier," she explained to me.

I did as she said. I felt as if slime crawled up my back. "Ugh. Ew," I bemoaned. "Just to warn you I think I'm currently having the worst period of my life."

"It would appear so." She made a little face. "They've got you in a monster pad that needs changing. There should be some more in the loo for you if you want to get cleaned up. I'll put some fresh sheets on."

"Thank you so much," I said in embarrassment. I hated every minute of it.

"I'll leave you a fresh gown too," she told me softly. "Alright, big deep breath, let it out on the count of three. One, two, three," and she quickly pulled the tube out. It sucked, but it wasn't horribly painful. Just uncomfortable.

I couldn't stand it for even a second longer. I sat up quickly in the uncomfortable bed, swinging my legs over to the side with the IV pole. She unplugged it for me and helped me roll into the bathroom so that I could wash up.

There was blood all over my legs and back. It was all over my gown. I couldn't wait to shower until Edward came back. I turned on the water, stripping off my gown quickly and wadding it up into a ball to throw into the corner.

The water wasn't hot enough for me. There was a bar of soap that I used to clean my body with. I didn't see any shampoo, so I just soaked my hair in the water. On the counter in the bathroom there was a pair of papery cloth panties to put on and the oldest old lady monstrously long pad I had ever seen. There were smaller diapers I could wear. They would have to do though. I popped my head out of the bathroom door with the terrible towel wrapped around me.

Jasper was waiting patiently in the chair by the bed, a bottle of Sprite on the rolling hospital table. There were fresh sheets and blankets on the bed and two new gowns.

"Can you hand me one of those?" I asked him.

"Right-o." He snatched one up and brought it to me. I was still dripping with water. "Do you need any help? In a not perverted way."

"No," I laughed a little, taking the gown from him. "I'm good. I'll be out in a second."

I slid the gown on like it was a robe, tying it at the front. I used the tiny weak plastic comb to attempt the brush my hair but it struggled with my curls, and I broke off several of the teeth. I ended up using my fingers. When I was done with what I could accomplish I slowly padded out of the bathroom, rolling my pole behind me.

Jasper rushed up to help me, taking my arm because I was a little wobbly. "Easy there."

I crawled up on the bed, and he quickly brought my blankets over my bare legs so they wouldn't get cold. "Thank you."

"Of course. Of course." He cracked open my Sprite before handing it to me. I removed the lid and took a long drink. It stung pleasantly. I leaned my head back against the pillow as I savored it.

I played with the green cap nervously between my fingers. "So, um... What happened with Edward's mom?"

"Well, Anthony was not happy, obviously. You were right about lots of yelling. So, I don't know what you remember, but the story I've been told is that you told Tony you wanted to go home and you were obviously upset, but you didn't want to say why. He had to pull it out of you what his mother said to you. That creed class bullshit. He can't stop ranting about that part. Anyway, he said you didn't want to ruin his relationship with his family. He was fucking furiously. As any person with a heart would be. Not at you but his bitch of a mother, of course. He said he'd go home with you since she was being a twat. He didn't want to be around her anymore, he was too mad. You were supposed to have dinner with them that night, and he called and spoke to his father briefly."

"I remember the call, I think," I mumbled, straining to remember. Everything was a little hazy. "He broke the cup on the wall. The thick plastic one. It cracked loudly and got water everywhere. And then you showed up."

"Right. I was running by to give Tony some camera equipment he wanted to use the next day. His parents showed up just a few moments after. His mum was fuming! The nerve. I don't even know how they got there so fast! She was mad that you said anything. Tony let her really have it after that. I've never seen him so mad before. He was screaming at the top of his lungs at both of them. Rightfully so."

"His father didn't do anything." I shook my head.

"His father defended her. Her words are unforgivably cruel, in my opinion. I hate that woman." He frowned. "Anyway, he told them in no certain terms that he intended to spend the rest of his life with you and if they had a problem with it, they didn't have to be in it anymore. His sisters won't abandon him and neither will his grandparents."

"I don't want to hurt his relationship with them." I felt as if I was going to cry again.

"She's the one who's hurting it. Not you. You have literally just met that woman! She has always been terrible. This is just the last straw for Tony. He's done with her. She's far too controlling. The bitch actually asked if you were drunk when you fainted. I thought he was going to deck her. But you threw up on her first, so it all worked out," he smirked.

"Oh no," I moaned. "I didn't?"

"All over her shirt and trousers. That's what she gets for squawking at Tony for ignoring her because you were ill. Twat," he mumbled. "You know, she's said the same bullshit about me. Don't let it bother you, dove. Tony knows who he cares about and he doesn't give a toss what that harpy thinks."

I took another sip of Sprite as I considered his words. "His grandparents and sisters seem very nice."

"They are. His father is alright, just a bit spineless." He shrugged. "She'll have to get over it. You're not going anywhere. Tony loves you. He wants to marry you, you know."

"I know. The told me the day after he told me he loved me for the first time that he would marry me the very next day if he could. Has he always been such a romantic?" I asked him, feeling very drained but wanting to think about nicer things.

"No," he chuckled. "I think he's just that in love with you. It's very nice actually. It's sweet. It obviously makes him very happy. Do you want to marry him?"

"Um," I laughed, smiling as I thought about it. "Not yet. No. I'm not ready yet. We need to live together for a while first. It's too soon. I... I wouldn't say no if he asked though. We would just need a long engagement first."

"You shouldn't say yes if you're not ready."

"It's not that I'm not ready to be committed to him. I'm just not in a rush. I don't need the paper to tell me what I feel. If he does in a few months or a couple of years, I understand. He's so young, and his career is so busy right now. There is no reason to add more work onto that. Weddings are such a pain in the ass. I don't think I'd even want one. You can throw a good party anytime."

"I wonder if Tony would want a big wedding," Jasper mused. "Both my parents are several times divorced, so I don't think I'd ever want such a thing. I'm always down for a party though," he said charmingly.

A gentleman knocked on the door and brought me a tray of food to eat. He was gone again in an instant without saying what anything was. There was a sheet of paper with information, so I picked it up to read it.

"What do we have here?" He looked over my food curiously.

"Lamb in mushroom sauce with yellow rice, steamed vegetables, and a Greek salad. Sliced melon. Panna Cotta with passion fruit, milk, hot tea and this is..." I read the menu to him. I picked up a box of sandwiches. "What! It's a ham and English cheddar sandwich with butter. Yum."

I was definitely stoned in a way I wasn't used to.

My stomach growled as I ripped open the sandwich package. I shoved an entire quarter triangle into my mouth at once. It was so good. "Mm, butter," I said through a bread filled mouth.

Jasper chuckled. "How good can hospital lamb be though?"

I picked up the fork and used the side the cut into the meat. It was very tender. I rubbed it into the sauce before putting it in my mouth. "Needs salt," I shrugged. I searched the tray until I found the tiny packet of salt and pepper. I sprinkled them both over everything. I took a bite and then offered him a piece to try as I ate another sandwich.

He took the fork from me, chewing slowly. "Better than I expected."

"Me too." I agreed. "Mm, all I'm missing is a podcast to listen to," I joked.

"Oi! I love a good podcast. Here," he handed me his phone after he turned it on to a podcast app. "You pick one for us to listen to while you eat. Anything you want."

"You might regret that," I teased him.

We listened to a comedy podcast about dark history. He really seemed to enjoy it. It had a very dirty sense of humor that I figured he might like.

I didn't like the rice dish, so I ate all of the lamb, veggies, and salad. I gave Jasper one of the last two sandwich triangles to try. I liked those the most. Though the custard was pretty good, too. I also shared that with him. The food was long since finished, and we had moved onto the next episode of the two-hour long show when Edward finally arrived back at the room. Jasper and I were both laughing, his face red from nearly crying because of the podcast.

I turned the it off, smiling brightly at my much cleaner boyfriend. He had his hands full.

"Hi there."

"You look so much better already," he said in relief. He put a backpack down in a chair before presenting me with a box. "I didn't know how the hospital food was, so I got you some dinner. New York style crust, double pepperoni. Lots of red pepper and some of that spicy honey that you like."

"Yum! Thank you." I took the little box excitedly. He pulled the small bottle of honey from a bag of stuff for me before going to get the things he brought organized. I offered Jasper a slice which he eagerly took. I covered my own slice in pepper and made a pool of the honey to dip it in.

"I'm surprised you can eat anything else," Jasper teased me.

"I haven't eaten in like three days. I'm starving still," I mumbled through a bite of pepperoni. "Edward, this is so good. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled warmly at me. I scooted over in the bed and patted the space beside me. He came to lay next to me, his arm around my shoulder and my head on his chest while I continued to eat. He smelled so nice and clean.

When Jasper finished his slice, he thanked Edward for the pizza quietly and me for sharing my dinner with him. "I should head out. It's late, and I have to work again in the morning. Call me tomorrow if you get sent home. If not I'll pop by after work to check on you again. "

"Thanks," Edward said to him sweetly. It was for more than just that moment, but perhaps for several days of comfort that I had no doubt Jasper gave him.

He patted Edward on the shoulder. "Of course, darling. Always." Jasper leaned down and pressed a kiss into my cheek. "Take it easy, dove. Get some rest and feel better, alright?"

"Alright." I gave him a kiss on the cheek in return. He gave me a pleasantly surprised smile. "Have a good night and a good day at work tomorrow."

After I had another slice, I finished my soda from earlier. Edward helped me out of bed to the bathroom so I could wash my face and brush my teeth. I combed my hair back into a braid. I switched to a more comfortable tampon, my own normal panties, and a black pair of leggings but I kept the hospital gown instead of a top. After I put on some lotion, body spray, and chapstick I felt more myself.

I crawled back into bed with Edward, feeling exhausted from the effort. I laid on my side, and he spooned me from behind. He was too big for the bed, and I was pressed as much into him as I could be. It wasn't enough for me. I needed all the contact I could get. We quickly fell asleep like that, the light still on above us.

An hour or so later I was awoken by knocking at the door. A tall, thin pretty woman with red hair came in holding a tray of blood taking equipment. Edward didn't move at all, his face pressed into my neck and hair. I twisted up to watch her come in.

"Hi. Sorry to bother you. I need to get some blood samples from you," she whispered.

"It's okay. Sorry," I mumbled, rolling over to gently tap on Edward. "Baby, get up. They need to take blood."

He kind of opened his eyes but he was obviously exhausted. "Sorry, didn't mean to fall asleep," Edward muttered as he rolled out of the bed. He slouched into the chair, scrubbing his face with his hands. Then he finally looked at the woman about to take my blood. "Courtney?" He said the name in confusion.

She looked over at him and opened her mouth in surprise. "Tony?"

"How are you? I didn't realize you had become a nurse," he said in surprise. I looked between them a little confused. The name rang a bell, but I couldn't remember why.

"I'm a phlebotomist, actually," she corrected him. "I didn't even recognize you with the beard. It looks really nice. It suits you. Very dashing."

"Thanks." He smiled a little. "Courtney, this is the love of my life, Bella. Bells, this was is my very first girlfriend. You know, back when we were still just kids."

"Aw, hi. Nice to meet you. He has said nice things about you," I told her honestly. He actually mainly said nice things about his ex's. He was too respectful to do otherwise. The rudest he ever got was about his ex's lousy taste in furniture.

She smiled a little as she set up her equipment. "That's very sweet. He was a very good first boyfriend, I must admit. We were so young though. Tony, do you remember Logan Stevens? I think we all had biology together."

"Yeah?" He replied curiously.

"We got married a couple of years ago, and we just had a baby," she said to him, aflutter with the joy of the information.

"That's so exciting! Congratulations. I'm glad things seem to be going well for you," he said sweetly. He was holding my hand as he spoke to her. I squeezed his fingers, and he squeezed back.

Courtney began to prep my arm, wrapping a band around it and wiping it clean with a rubbing alcohol swab. I squeezed my fist several times to make my veins easier to find for her.

"It's nice to see you again. I'm sorry it's in a hospital," she told him. "Deep breath, big poke," she said to me just before she stabbed the throbbing vein. I grimaced for a moment but relaxed after it got through the skin. "What are you in for? I just get told to take samples."

"She had an adverse reaction to a couple of her medications. They didn't combine very well," he answered for me. I was concentrating on breathing. I was glad he could tell I was feeling a little overwhelmed and he was gently controlling the conversation.

"I didn't see any warnings not to mix them when I started taking them," I said to him finally in a quiet voice. I felt like I had to defend myself, but It felt like it was my own fault for not being more careful.

"It's apparently very rare. I wish we had taken you as soon as you had felt ill. I feel terrible about it," he mumbled. I shook my head. "Yes, I know you're stubborn. I still should have made you. I should have gotten ready faster. I should have dealt with my parents later. I was so angry. I'm sorry." He shook his head sadly. "So many _should haves_..."

"You got me help. That's what matters. And, you can't make me do anything I don't want to do."

"Trust me, I know," he smirked at me.

Courtney filled two large vials and two smaller ones, quickly marking each one with my ID sticker. "Well, I hope you feel better really soon. Tony, I'm on Facebook if you're interested. If that's okay with you," she said to me.

"It's fine," I assured her. "I like baby pictures."

"Good, because that's all it is," she replied to me with a smile. "Feel better. Have a good night. I saw the doctor about ten rooms down, so I don't imagine he'll be too much longer."

He came in right after she left. Edward didn't even have time to say anything to me.

The doctor explained in greater detail what happened to me and what chemicals were making me sick and why. They had to flush my system of the drugs. He was going to switch me to a different anxiety medication and recommended that we tried a different form of birth control method for a couple of months at least before trying again with a different prescription.

Once he was gone, I asked Edward to come back into bed with me again to spoon. He was quick to oblige me, pressing his whole body around mine. This time he pulled off his sneakers and brought the blankets around us both. I turned off the light above the bed so that we were in complete darkness. We both fell asleep very quickly.

 **Not pregnant!**

 **I love Jasper so much in this chapter. He's such a comforting friend.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	47. Episode 47

**Chapter Forty-Seven-**

We were awoken by the breakfast tray just after seven in the morning. Edward stretched behind me, humming as he worked out all of his kinks. He stood up slowly, moving to one of the chairs beside the bed. The breakfast didn't look that great, nor smelled that good, so I decided to just eat the fruit salad and drink the milk.

"I'll get you some better breakfast in a little bit," he promised me. Edward took my hot tea since I wasn't going to drink it.

"Can you help me get a good shower first?" I asked. "I'm still feeling a little shaky, and the IV makes it harder."

"Of course," he said warmly. "Besides shaky, how are you?"

"I'm okay, I'm ready to get out of here," I told him honestly. "I miss our bed."

"Me too." He reached forward and rubbed my knee through the blanket. "Hopefully by tomorrow."

"Today would be better," I complained.

"You shouldn't rush anything," he said, obviously worried. "I know you're stubborn and want to be better, but you..." he trailed off, frustrated and didn't know how to finish his sentence.

"I'll listen to the doctors, I promise. I'll be a good girl. Don't worry, everything is going to be okay."

"Promise?" Edward asked a bit sadly.

"No, but I can try really hard to make it that way." I reached for him. He took my hand and kissed my fingers. "Now, why don't you unplug me and you can get me undressed."

He smirked a little at my wording. "Alright."

Edward unplugged my IV from the wall socket and helped me slowly get out of bed. I went to the bathroom first and turned on the water on so it could get warm. When I was ready, He helped me remove my gown and steadied me so I could remove my pants on my own. Standing at the edge of the shower, he handed me things when I needed them. I felt so much better after using my soap and shampoo.

When I was done Edward helped dry me off. He stood behind me, our eyes watching each other in the slightly foggy mirror. I leaned back against his chest, my head coming to rest just below his pec.

"It kind of sucks that we have to go back to condoms for a while," I mused as he rubbed the towel just under my breast. I brought his hand with the towel up, letting it brush against my sensitive skin. "Maybe in a couple of months I'll get an IUD. Those are supposed to last a few years, and whenever we want to try to get pregnant in the future, I can just get it taken out."

He brought his cheek to rest on the top of my wet head. Edward looked sad and concerned.

"Will we be trying to get pregnant someday?"

He had been pretty clear about wanting children someday. "In a couple of years, maybe. I don't think we should wait _too_ long if you want kids," I told him thoughtfully. "But, it'll be all up to you when you want us to try. I don't want it to interrupt your career any."

"I was honestly thinking you were going to sack me once you got out of here. After the insanity my mother pulled, why would you want to deal with that?" He said quietly, his eyes a little watery. They were rimmed red already.

"Edward, I love you. I wasn't going to break up with you before. I just... _panicked_ and was not thinking clearly at all, obviously _._ But, you treat me like a queen." I reached up and touched his cheek behind me. "And the way you stood up to her like that? Do you think I'm dumb enough to let a man who would go to bat like that for me go? I was just getting sick, and I didn't know why otherwise I would have given her a piece of my mind. She better watch out now. I'm not going to let her do anything to hurt you. That includes scaring me off. _Lemon sucking gargoyle_ ," I mumbled the last part to myself.

"I am so sorry she said those things to you," he said softly. "I love you, too. I'm so glad you still want to plan a future with me."

"Your mother will just have to get over it when her grandbabies come out with a better tan than her," I joked, and he smiled, wrapping both of his arms around my waist.

"I hope they look exactly like you. Your eyes and your mouth," he mused with a big dreamy smile, his cheek pressed into my wet hair.

"I hope they have your nose. Mine is so beaky. It's too big," I told him with a laugh. "And if we have a little boy, your chin."

"I hope we have girls," he replied, hopefully. "A whole house of little girls. It's just what I'm used to"

I laughed, "we'll get whatever we get."

"True." Edward smiled almost blissfully as he kissed my shoulder. "So... in a couple of years then? I guess that gives us plenty of time to think of some good names."

"There are probably going to be a few steps in between now and then." I pressed his hand on my bare chest above my heart. "So, be patient. I just wanted to let you know what I was thinking. I'm not picking out our children's names yet."

"Yes, ma'am," he sighed, still happy, before picking up my hairbrush. Edward slowly ran it through my hair, gently undoing the tangles. "One year. I have it on my phone. I set a reminder."

I giggled, turning to give him a kiss. "Mm, are you still going to try to surprise me or...?"

"Ehhh... I've got a few months to prepare. We'll see, we'll see." He brushed his fingers over the curve of my breast lovingly with the most tender touch. "I promise I'll try to reign myself in."

"I don't believe you." I wrapped my arms around him, pulling him down for a kiss. I heard the door open. We both looked at the bathroom door in unison. "Could you get my clean clothes from the bed?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah," he smirked at me. "I'm all wet," he murmured as he looked down at his shirt.

"That's what she said," I grinned at him. He swatted my backside lightly before going out the door, making me laugh. He quickly shut the door behind him so he wouldn't expose my wet nakedness to anyone. I assumed it was a nurse or a doctor. I slipped on my panties from before.

"What are you doing here?" I heard Edward ask in a grave voice. I didn't hear the answer. "Well, now is not the right time."

I decided just to put on my gown and yoga pants from before. I poked my head out to see his mother and father standing there.

"I'm sorry, love. Let me get your things," he muttered, his face red when he saw me.

"It's fine. I'll change later," I said, rolling out of the bathroom. He came to help me, holding my hand as I walked weakly back to the bed. Edward plugged me back in as I adjusted the mattress so that it was sitting up completely. He put my clothes back in their bag, moving to cover my feet with the blankets so they wouldn't get cold. I pulled them up completely, holding them in my fists in my lap.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Edward's father, Carlisle, asked me with his hands in his pockets.

"Tired. I'll be fine in a day or two," I replied quietly. "I was fortunate Edward was there."

"You gave us quite the fright. I've not seen anyone ever have a seizure before," he said with his heavy Scottish accent.

"I have. It's not fun." I picked at the blanket. "I'm going to be real honest with you both. I don't wish to quarrel with you in any way. I'm not, as a matter of fact. Because it won't change anything. On either side. You'll not like or respect me anymore no matter what I do. So, I'm going to take the highest road I can. I will not fight with you."

Edward's mother stared at me stone-faced. She hadn't said a thing the entire time I had been out of the bathroom. She did not want to be there. Edward's father was trying though. He looked so apologetic, his eyes nervous and sad.

"Oh, no dear. We don't want that either."

"I wasn't well enough to defend myself before, but I can now. You don't like me," I said to Edward's mother directly. "Fine. Whatever. You don't know me, but I couldn't care less that you don't want to be friendly. Class? You know... You're probably right. I'm not really classy. But I am a college educated, classically trained musician and artist. I've put thousands of hours into charity work that has made a real difference in hundreds, if not thousands, of lives. I am a good person with a kind heart, but if you think I'll allow myself to be spoken down to again, you have another thing coming to you, _Judge_ Cullen," I told her evenly. "But, this has nothing to do with my class or my creed, whatever that really means. I will not be bullied into leaving your son. I'd like to have a good relationship with you. I'd like your son to have a good relationship with you. I will behave in such a way that will encourage that. Can you say the same?"

Esme was actually taken aback. She opened her mouth several times before sniffing deeply.

Edward scoffed beside me. There was pride in his voice when he spoke, "well, Mother? Nothing? You have nothing to say?"

"What am I to say? I have obviously been made the villain," she retorted, throwing her hands in front of her and refusing to look at Edward or myself.

He laughed angrily, "get the hell out of here with that self-pity bullshit. You made yourself the villain. Apologize and promise to be nice or get the fuck out."

"Don't speak to your mother like that," Mr. Cullen complained weakly.

"No," he shook his head. "You came here. I'll speak how I like. I'm embarrassed and ashamed at how you treated a person whom you just met with such contempt, Mother. I'm disappointed in you and in father for standing by and accepting it."

"I am trying to protect you!" She snapped at her son.

"Christ! From what, exactly? Being fucking happy? No, can't have that, now can we?" He growled back in a low tone with his hands tightly clenched at his side.

"She's a gold digger!" Mrs. Cullen hissed.

I laughed loudly. I might have been tired, but I had to energy to get mad at that bullshit. "Really? You sure about that?"

Edward was quick to give her an answer. "She's making her own money. And do you know how much money she's made me? I'm... I'm going to be honest with you, it's kind of unfair how much I'm using her right now, and she definitely deserves more than what I currently give her, but she gets anxious every time we talk about money. That's our issue to work on, though. We've already discussed a prenup, by the fucking way. She's insisting on it. Not that it's any of your business what goes on in my relationship. I'm not sure what you think you know about us, but I'm pretty sure you're very wrong."

Spicy Edward was a sexy Edward. I kind of liked him all fiery. Especially when it was for me. I wanted to grab him and kiss him, but I didn't. I just gnawed on my bottom lip and twisted the blanket in my lap in my clenched fists.

Someone knocked on the door. It was the nurse to give me some more medicine. One was a pill, and another was a shot through my IV. Edward brought me the cup of water quickly so I could take the pill.

"Alright. This will sting," the nurse warned me as she took my hand to place the syringe into the IV line. She plunged it in very quickly.

It was like fire in my veins. I shrieked in surprise, my non-IV hand flying to the sheets in an effort to keep from ripping out the line.

"Breathe through it. Give it a few minutes, and it'll pass. Deep breaths," she told me. It kind of rang hollow in my ears.

Edward rubbed my back with one hand, and the other smoothed over my hand. I gripped his fingers, trying to close my eyes and just work through the pain.

"You are so strong," he whispered in my ear. It was a little less distant. _Oh, I was hurting him..._

"Sorry," I said breathlessly, loosening my grip. "That's what woke me up yesterday. Oh, god. That hurts so much."

"That should be your last dose," the nurse said to me. "It's to help flush your system. Your blood work looked like it was moving in the right direction. They're going to run a few more tests this afternoon. If they look good, it's possible you'll be let go later tonight or in the morning."

"I hope so. Thank you," I replied quietly as the pain began to fade. I pressed my face into Edward's cheek, my eyes closed. It made me feel so blurry, and the pain had caused me to break out in a cold sweat. The nurse left quietly. The room was silent beside my pained panting.

"I wish I could take your place," he whispered so only I could hear it.

"Sweet man." I leaned back against the mattress, feeling very dizzy and a little high. I swallowed back my stomach, rubbing my forehead with my still stinging hand.

Edward faced me, stroking my other hand soothingly in his own. He wasn't looking at me or at anyone else.

"I want you to know, I'm not going to waste another second of my life trying to please you. You're not about my happiness, you're about controlling me. You might have cowed the girls, but I'm not going to be intimidated or talked over anymore. If you want to have a relationship with me, you need to work on some of your behaviors. I have boundaries, I expect them to be respected. I had to move to a different bloody country an ocean away to get away from you. You'll not keep me away from my sisters or my nieces. Or, my friends. This has nothing to do with Bella and everything to do with the fact I'm not willing to go along with you anymore."

"Anthony," she sighed. "I want you to be happy! That's why I'm trying to-"

"Esme, stop," Carlisle said to his wife softly in the hopes of not making her madder. "This is not the time or the place. He's said his peace. He is an adult."

"Please leave. My girlfriend is, as you can see, currently in the hospital. You're not going to harass her a moment longer. She needs to focus on recovering, not defending herself against such prejudice," Edward said firmly but calmly. He was starting to get mad again. His mouth was so tight I could see the muscle in his cheeks flex.

"I am not a racist!" She actually shouted back at him. It shook some of her perfect hair loose from its stiff styling. Mr. Cullen was not expecting that reaction, his eyes wide in shock at her wild display. He looked away, slowly closing his eyes in a pained expression.

"You are screaming in a hospital. What are you doing? What is actually wrong with you?" Edward actually chuckled, rubbing his neck with the back of his hands. He still couldn't look at either of them. This was very hard on him. "You are insane. Leave. Just go. I'm not going to ask nicely again," he said as evenly as possible. His fingers were trembling.

She turned to leave quickly, slamming the door dramatically behind her. She left her husband behind. His face was so downfallen, his frown so deep it gave him jowls.

"For what it's worth, I think you're a fine woman. I'm sorry you're having a rough time of it. I do hope you feel better. I... I don't know what to say about her. It's so much. Son, it's..." he trailed off his Scottish accent thick because he was emotional, walking up behind Edward to rest his hand on his son's shoulder.

"It's not okay what she's doing," he replied simply.

"No, it's not," he agreed quietly with his son. "I'll talk to her. She'll see reason."

"I don't think I want to see her again," Edward said painfully quiet. "This is abuse, and I'll not tolerate it. I'm an adult. It doesn't matter if she sees reason or not. The damage is done."

"If that's how you feel," he said sadly.

"It is," his son said quickly. He shook his head. "She's crossed too many lines, and this is just the last one for me. I've had enough. I'll not take her cruelty a second longer, and I won't let it be directed towards Bella."

"I understand." He patted his shoulder again. "When you've calmed, we'll talk again. Ms. Swan, do feel better."

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen. I'm sorry," I answered him with a soft voice.

"You've done nothing wrong," Edward was quick to tell me. "Don't apologize."

"I'm sorry that he's collateral damage. He's been nothing but polite to me thus far. He's not the one who said those things to me. I can't imagine this is how he wanted to spend this time with you. I'm sorry for the pain this has to cause him," I told my boyfriend who was still too mad to see any of that.

"That's very kind," the older man said with a nod. "Thank you. Anthony, I'll ring you later."

Edward didn't say anything else as his father left. He looked so tired. I tugged him closer to me, hugging his head to my chest. He grumbled, pressing his face into me hard. He put his arms around me, his whole body tight.

"You want to order breakfast and watch some dumb shit on the computer?" I asked him as I stroked his hair. He nodded but didn't move. I didn't mind, it helped to slow my heartbeat as well. After a few minutes, I put the bed back, and we adjusted so that he still had his head resting on my stomach with his feet dangling off the bed. I continued to soothe him with my fingers in his hair, slowly drifting off to sleep with him on me.

I was awoken by the door being slammed open. Both Edward and I jumped.

"No! I said gently with the door!" I heard a familiar voice shout as a couple of small pale skinned red haired children came rushing in. "Wait!"

"It's okay," I laughed as I saw them. They looked so excited to be there. "Hi, ladies."

Edward was rubbing his eyes which were a shiny pink. He had been crying, my poor darling. He smiled at his nieces, still pleased to see them despite his unhappiness.

"I didn't expect to see you today," he told them pleasantly.

"Tony, come help me. I'm babysitting for Irina," Sasha said from the doorway. She was trying to push a baby in a stroller while still holding a box of cookies and a stuffed animal. "The girls wanted to bring you something to make you feel better."

"Aw, Tim tams will definitely make me feel better," I said as Edward brought me the package and small stuffed llama. "I love llamas. They're mean and like to spit at people," I told the girls. They giggled at the fact. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sasha said after hugging her brother tightly. She pulled him back to look at him, putting her hand on his soft cheek. "Oh no. Has the terrorist struck again?"

"She's insufferable," Edward whispered to his sister angrily. "I swear, I'll move you all out to live with me to get you away from her."

"Tony, I know you would. It's not that simple," she answered him in exasperation. They must have had this conversation before.

"I know," he sighed. "I just miss my girls." He scooped up both of his nieces and pulled them onto his lap as he sat down on the chair. They both loved their giant uncle. "Do you want to come live with me?" He asked them in a bit of a pout.

"Yes!" They giggled at him.

"Maybe you can stay with him when you have a school break," Sasha said to the excited girls.

"You can come swim in my pool. We could go hiking in the mountains and go to the ocean. I could take you shopping and buy you all the pretty things you want. Maybe Ms. Bella can take nice pictures of you for your mummy and me. Would you like to be models for a real photographer?" He asked them, trying to force himself in a better mood by thinking about pleasant things.

"I'd love to take their picture," I promised at him. "They're so beautiful. They'll be great pictures. Maybe I can do it while we're here."

"Oh, do you hear that?" He asked the two smiling girls. They were totally enraptured by him. "I think they'll be beautiful, too."

"How are you feeling, Bella?" Sasha asked me gently.

"Weird," I replied to her quietly. "They just drugged me. I think I need to eat something," I mumbled. I decided to take a cookie out of the package to go ahead and eat one. When I peeled it open both girls looked over at me hopefully. I offered the cookies to Edward.

"One each. They're for her," he told them sweetly. They both eagerly took one, and he took one as well before putting it on the bed beside me.

"You look better. You were looking rather green around the edges at the restaurant the other night," she said. "I thought it was the overwhelming company."

"It probably didn't help," Edward said through his bite of chocolate.

"I feel bad for ruining our time here," I told them both honestly.

"No. I'll not hear that. You poor darling. You literally saw ghosts for two days. You didn't want this to happen," my boyfriend quickly argued with me.

"She saw a ghost?" One of the girls asked him in surprise. He didn't realize how close they were listening.

"I was talking to someone that isn't here anymore that I miss very much," I answered them instead of making him give them a response.

"Who?" She asked, still curiously. I couldn't remember either of their names for the life of me.

"Well," Edward licked his lip as he considered his answer. "a couple of people actually."

"Someone I loved a long time ago who died before I even met your uncle. He was my husband. And, I'm guessing my grandmother?" I asked Edward. He nodded. "I bet that was fun. Was it nightmare fuel?"

"At one point you were speaking in Latin in between seizures. I haven't slept very peacefully lately, no," he answered me as he leaned his head back against the chair. He was only semi-joking.

"Oh no..." I wondered what I would have said. I suddenly knew exactly what words I spoke. It popped into my head, the phrases repeating over and over again in my grandmother's voice. _Oh, no._

" _Domine Iesu, dimitte nobis debita nostra, salva nos ab igne inferiori..."_

Edward visibly shuddered as I spoke.

"What does that mean?" Sasha asked curiously. She didn't seem bothered.

"Oh Jesus, forgive me for my sins. Save me from the fires of Hell. It's either me or us, I don't remember. It's one of the rosary prayers," I informed them quietly. "There is more to it. My grandmother liked that one a lot," I mumbled, feeling a little embarrassed for some reason. "I guess I was trying to perform my own exorcism," I joked weakly.

"I'd like to never see anything like that ever again," he said to me with a frown. One of the girls had found his phone in his hoodie pocket and started to play YouTube on it so both of them could watch while still sitting on his big lap. He had an arm around each to make sure they wouldn't fall off.

"I'll try not to get possessed," I replied sarcastically. The little one in the stroller began to whine at being left out of the action. "Since I'm not contagious, can I hold her?" I asked Sasha. She was in charge.

"Be my guest." She hoisted the baby out of the seat and brought her over to me. We arranged her on my side without the IV so she couldn't pull on it.

She was pretty and pale with large green eyes just like Edward's. Her nose was petite, and she had the most beautiful perfect pink cupid bow lips. She rested on my thigh, my arm around her to keep her upright. She was good at sitting up on her own. "Oh, my goodness. You are so pretty."

"Thank you." Sasha beamed at her niece. "She's a good baby, too."

"So many fat rolls." I squeezed her little thighs that were poking out of her purple onesies. She giggled the best giggle when I delicately pinched at her, her little leg wiggling at the touch. I did it again on the other side, this time earning a head bobbing laugh.

"Baby laughs are the best," Edward chuckled.

"Can I keep you?" I asked the cute baby. She wrapped his fingers into my curly hair. "Is that interesting stuff? Don't eat it." I pulled the fist away from her mouth. She grinned at me, going back for more hair to grab. I pretended to nibble at her fingers, making her giggle some more. "Here, let's pull on this instead." I freed my hair and showed her the stuffed llama which she instantly brought to her mouth. "Eddie, she looks so much like you," I told him in awe.

"Our genes are strong," his sister laughed. "We all look alike."

"I guess I know what our babies are going to look like," I said to the tiny child, dancing the llama in front of her. "They're going to be sooo pretty," I teased her with the toy, making it kiss at her cheeks and nose. She liked it. "Boop." I made it kiss her nose, making her go cross-eyed.

"Well, that's a given if you're the mother," Edward said to me smoothly.

"Shhh," I told him, making him smirk. "Stop it. My hormones are already stupid right now. I don't need you saying such things. Especially when I'm half tempted just to piss off your mother."

He laughed, "that will just be a bonus when it does happen."

"Are you having a baby?" One of the little girls asked suddenly, distracted from her video. "Aunt Irina went to the hospital to have Ava."

"No, darling. She was very ill because of a mistake with her medicine," Edward answered soothingly. "She's almost better now though."

"Maybe when I'm all better we can have a picnic at the beach where we're staying. We can invite all the kids over. Maybe we can grill out," I said, making Edward smile at me. "I can take pictures for you with you and your nieces. Your sisters, too."

"You don't want to leave when you get out of here?" He questioned.

I shook my head. "No. We still have almost three weeks here, and you must be so behind on all the videos you wanted to make."

"I don't care about that in the least. Seth and Tyler have loved their vacation, by the way. They're making videos for the channel actually, as we speak," Edward informed me.

"I don't want you to get behind."

"Behind on what? I'm the one who decides how much I post. No one else. Darling, you're sick. You come first. You are more important to me than anything else," he told me firmly, looking directly into my eyes with such intensity. "I'll understand if you want to go home. This has been _traumatic_."

"No, I want to stay," I said again.

The baby kicked her legs in my lap, tugging on my hair again. She pulled at the ends of my curls, smiling as they tangled with her fat little fingers. I made the llama kiss the baby again several times to get her attention. Edward watched us with a small, adoring smile.

 **Edward has been feeling the need to really tell her off for a now while I think.**

 **If you're enjoying this story and want to see it from his POV? Check out Perfect Snapshots!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	48. Episode 48

**Chapter forty-eight-**

I was released the following afternoon from the hospital. In the evening before I was discharged, we were visited by the rest of Edward's sisters. Also by both of his grandparents who each brought us candy, snacks, and balloons and flowers. Seth and Tyler came as well and brought us a box of Lamington cakes from a local bakery. Jasper came by after work to check on me as well. He ate dinner with us, the food they brought from the cafeteria for us to share. I could have eaten anything they put in front of me. I was felt like I needed to catch up on my meals.

Jasper helped us bring all of the flowers and gifts home when I was released. I gave the balloons to Edward's nieces who were the most interested in them. I didn't need them anyway. The whole kitchen table was filled with flower vases, and I had several new stuffed animals to cuddle. We also had plenty of junk food for our snacking pleasure.

It was just after six when we got back to the sweet little bungalow that we were not getting to enjoy. I had some new medication for anxiety, and we had purchased enough condoms to, at the very least, get us most of the way through the trip. I had a feeling Edward was going to be ambitious and make up for lost time. We got Thai takeout and ate it on the back deck beside the golden sand. We watched the sunset together, Jasper, Edward, and myself.

I was definitely having the worst period I have had in years. I was cramping so much. The flow was so heavy too. There was _just so_ much blood. Edward had his sisters go out and pick up any supplies they thought I might need for my discomfort. They had gotten me super strong painkillers that I couldn't get over the counter in the states, large mentholated pain patches, pads, tampons, and even more junk food. They might have gone overboard.

His family was all about comfort food, it seemed. I was down for it. There were Tim Tams literally everywhere.

"Tomorrow we could do a video where I try all the good Australian snacks for the first time," I mused to Edward as I picked through the bag to see what I had to choose from after Jasper had left for the evening.

He grinned at my words. "We can buy all that stuff and take it back with us. We can do it when we get back to the states. You should rest now."

"I'll be fine. But, whenever you want to." I rubbed my fingers over his unshaven jaw. The reddish hair had grown very thick and very soft. He was keeping it well groomed though. I liked it so much more than I expected. "What do you want to do tomorrow?"

"Nothing. Not a thing," he chuckled, stressed and obviously tired. "I think I'm going to take the rest of our time here off. Completely off. No videos. No work. No editing. I'm burnt out. And I'm the one doing it to myself."

"You really do need to hire some more people." I frowned at his words. He had so much planned that he had been so looking forward to doing with all of his friends. And now he wasn't going to do any of them because of me. It made me feel so guilty. If my head had been in a better place and I had been thinking clearly, I would have just gone to the doctor to start. My anti-anxiety medication had convinced me I was just fine. It was stupid.

"I wish Jasper would come to America. It would make it so much easier. You know, he works at the news station here. He's actually experienced in a professional setting," Edward explained to me. "We learned the video shit together, and he just ran in a different direction than me. He's so much better at the graphics than me."

"Have you told him all of this?" I asked curiously.

"Many times. I'm going to make him another offer again though. He's not taken it before, so I don't know what will have to change so that he'll change his mind," he said with a little sigh.

"Does he have a lot of family here?" I asked.

"His mum moved to New Zealand with her new husband. He's not close to his father. He's kind of a deadbeat. Jasper is an only child. But he does have a lot of friends here though," he said thoughtfully. "I get it. It's hard to move. I just miss him."

"I can understand that." I petted his hair at the base of his neck soothingly. "I like Jasper. I wouldn't mind if he were around more."

"He likes you, too," he answered me thoughtfully. "And not just in his normally _perverted_ way."

"I don't think he's perverted. Well, not any more than the average person. I think he uses it as a cover-up," I replied.

He turned his head to look towards me a little. "What do you mean?"

"Mm," I considered my words carefully as we lounged on the couch, my feet on his lap. "I think he has some self-confidence issues."

"Well, you're not wrong. Though I think that could be said about you and me, too," he replied as he massaged my ankle with his thumb.

"True," I mused. "And he has anxiety, to some degree."

"LA would be good for him. Even if he doesn't stay with me forever, there are so many job opportunities for his kind of work," he said. This was an argument and reasons he had made before with his friend. I could tell.

"He's worried about using you for your money. He's like me in that way."

"He'd deserve every cent I'd give him. Just like you," Edward said in mild annoyance.

"I don't doubt that." I laid back with my arms behind my head. I still felt tired. Slowly I moved the ball of my foot over his thigh as he rubbed the other. "I like watching you together," I told him honestly.

"Ah, yes, I remember." He wiggled his eyebrows at me playfully. I clicked my tongue and rolled my eyes. "You still need to share those dirty thoughts with me."

"Do you think that's a good idea if you want him to come to Los Angeles?" I asked curiously. "What if you get jealous?"

"I'm not. You're going to have them whether you tell me about them or not," he reasoned with a slight smirk. It was our conversation from Thanksgiving in reverse. He slid his hand up my shin and to my knee. Edward let his fingers dip into the bend of my leg before dragging them lightly over my calf. "I don't mind. It's interesting to know what turns you on."

"I don't think it's too hard to figure out that a girl might enjoy two healthy young men aggressively rolling on top of one another. I mean, I don't usually seek out gay porn but when it happens in front of you..." He laughed at my answer. "But, yeah. Okay, I think he's cute. I'm sorry. He's got a nice smile and an even nicer body. I'm sure you wouldn't turn down watching me with Alice."

"No, I wouldn't," he agreed with a smirk. Edward considered his words for a moment before he decided something. "Have you... Have you actually slept with her?"

"Do you want to reword the question because oh, _baby_ , we have slept together so much," I joked with him. He swatted my thigh, making me giggle. "Be brave and ask direct questions."

Edward swallowed hard, his green eyes darting over to me. He smiled despite himself, knowing I was going to be stubborn and make him actually say the words. "Have you fucked her?"

"Yes." I watched his reaction with quiet curiosity. He nodded his head slowly, tracing his finger over the top of my right foot. I wasn't going to make it too easy on him. "Are there more questions you want to ask?"

"Can I ask questions about that?" He asked almost nervously.

I laughed, shaking my head. "You can ask me anything you want, and I'll be as honest as I can be. But, you might not always like the answers."

"I don't know, I kind of liked the answer to the first question," Edward joked softly. He seemed almost shy. His head rolled to one side as he considered his every word carefully. "Recently?"

"Mm, it's been about six years or so since the last time."

He seemed a little surprised. "When you were with Aiden?"

"Yes. He was there, too. They had very similar _interests_ ," I explained to him with a little smirk on my face. "We played together sometimes. We played with others, too. Sometimes together, sometimes not."

"What were his interests?" Edward was curious and quiet, glancing over at me as he took in what I was telling him slowly. "Or, I guess their interests."

"Hm," I thought how I should word my reply. "Broadly BDSM. Though the answer is really complicated and long-winded. They liked wildly different things. He was into more control and she is into punishment and pain."

"Would she be bothered with you telling me this?" He let his finger trace over my knee. Edward was obviously trying very hard to control his voice. I could see it in the way he held his mouth and jaw. His throat was visibly tight.

I laughed at the idea of Alice being shy. "Absolutely not. She will very gladly tell you all about her fetishes and stories that she writes about them. She's not reserved at all. They're excellent, by the way. Her stories. I always proofread them for her."

"Does it bother you to tell me?" He seemed slightly worried, his eyes finally flicked over to mine again.

"No." I reached for his hand. "I just don't like talking about myself, and I still worry that I'll say something you'll _nope_ out of because it's too much for you... but, I trust you. My sexual history is kind of sketchy compared to yours, though. I was a wildling in school. Even after I got married, obviously. But I like it when you ask me questions. I won't give anything away freely, I'm not sure I know how, but I want you to ask me everything."

He licked his bottom lip lightly.

"What do you mean by _wildling_?"

"I was a cheerleader with daddy issues. What do you think it means?" I smirked at him. "You're a writer. Use your imagination, and you're probably not wrong. I did everything I could do. Drugs, drinking, and tons of casual sex. You know, the standard wild child stuff."

Edward brought my hand up to his mouth and lightly kissed my fingers. "When you say you were a cheerleader my imagination automatically goes to a rather dirty place."

"Remind me to show you my school uniform. I can still wear it," I commented with a smile. He chuckled and grinned, looking away. I could see a flush creep up his neck. "Catholic school girl does something for you?"

"I wanna lie and say no," he joked. "Though imagining you in anything does something for me. Why do you like encouraging such naughty thoughts in me?"

"Because I constantly have them about you and it seems only fair. So, are you sure these are the questions you want to be asking?" I teased him lightly. "I'm sure you have more interesting ones in mind."

Edward nodded his head as he thought of the things he really did want to ask. "Have you been with other women?" He asked next curiously. His cheeks were flushed slightly. "Besides Alice."

"Yes, but Alice was the last time," I admitted.

"You've joked about not enjoying it. I don't imagine that is the case?"

"No," I smirked a little. "We have fun when we're together. Though I worry that's not the case for her. We're really different."

"I can't imagine that being true," he told me thoughtfully before biting his lip. "Why haven't you been with her since?"

"I guess because I was depressed for so long. She's dated someone off and on for a while, but it didn't work out with him, so she's been single for a bit. I guess the timing just hasn't been right. You're honestly the first person I've thought about seriously having sex with since Aiden died. I was getting a little worried, to be honest," I laughed a little as I considered it sadly. "Alice doesn't enjoy sex as much as me either. She wants it like once every six months and then to be left alone to write about it. She doesn't get off like me."

His smile was a little naughty. "If every woman came like you the world would be a happier place."

"Amen," I agreed as his hand slid up the center of my thigh and around the leg of my shorts.

"What did you do with her?" He asked in a timid voice. "Them, I guess. The last time you were together. If I can ask."

"Well," I drew out, "Aiden had been playing video games in our room, and he was sitting on the end of the bed, basically ignoring us while we watched a movie on the computer. We got bored and started kissing. Well, she got bored and started rubbing on my thighs first because she knows it does things to me. There had been a lot of weed and wine before. It took him ages to realize what was going on. And when Aiden did he didn't turn around," I laughed at the memory. I could see the dark bedroom at my old townhouse with the glow of the TV behind us as we kept stealing confused glances at the back of my husband's stupid head.

"Why?" He questioned, confused.

"He said he was scared to interrupt. Like, man... we know you're there. We know what we're doing. For the love of god, put fucking Skyrim down. At least turn and watch," I continued to laugh, still frustrated to that day by it. We made fun of him viciously for it afterward.

"At the minimum turn off the video game," he agreed with a chuckle and a smile.

"We eventually had to flat out tell him to come to join us. The idiot got a really good blow job he definitely did not deserve," I snorted. "From both of us. We fooled around for hours, actually. It was after sunrise when we finally went to bed. I had tried Adderall for the first time around that night, so we were all extra focused," I joked. "Aiden had ADD so they were trying him on different medications to figure out the right one for him and we ended up bottles and bottles of the stuff. Alice has it, too. They decided to see what it does to me. Like a terrible experiment. One just makes me stay awake for days, by the way. Alice takes five a day and sleeps for nine hours."

"I've not taken any Adderall," Edward admitted to me. I was glad he didn't indulge the same casual drug taking I did when I was younger. I was almost jealous of some of his innocence.

"I'm surprised they weren't passing them out like candy at your school. It wasn't big when I was in college yet."

"They were, but I was a nervous prude. You've met my mother."

"Indeed. She'd make me want to take more drugs personally, but I can understand the opposite too."

Edward laughed at my answer. He took a little sip from his beer that he had resting on the end table. He sighed then looked over at me. "I want to ask you questions about your sex life with him, but I don't want to upset you."

"Why would it upset me? You're not going to ask me to compare. I hope. Though there is no comparison, you're so completely different," I replied thoughtfully as I draped my arm over my eyes lazily. "You're both good lovers, but…"

"Can we be that different? We've both loved the same woman. "

I laughed at his oozing charm. "Worlds apart." I reached for his beer, and he passed it to me. I propped up on the arm of the couch a little and took a sip. "I feel bad because there is a part of me that does want to trash him for our sex lives and the other part realizes that his low libido had less to do with me and probably more to do with his heart and medication. You expect the amount of sex you have to go down after a while but damn."

He tilted his head to the side slightly. "What do you mean?"

"We were having sex once a month, maybe, the last couple of years. If the stars were right. And he never…" I trailed off, shaking my head. "Let me tell you how that affects your confidence. We were fighting so much about it, and I always felt guilty because he wouldn't start the fights. I was the greedy one that wanted more. I wonder if we'd even be still married at this point."

"I thought your marriage was good," he said softly. He seemed so sad for me.

"It was besides that. But I was... so... _bored_ ," I laughed bitterly. "I feel like such a bitch for it now. I was starting to resent him so much though. I talked to my therapist about it a lot. All of my self-worth was wrapped up in him, and I felt worthless." I took another drink of his beer. "We had been fighting about it the night before he died. Whenever I'd try to talk about what was bothering me, he'd do this _poor pitiful me I'm the most terrible worst husband_ dramatic bullshit so I'd end up comforting him and I'd be just as furious as before, but I had to pretend I was over it. I hated to see him cry."

Edward took back the beer that I handed to him, his fingers brushing against mine. He took a long sip as he considered what to ask next. "What did you fight about exactly?"

"Oh… Just the worst thing. I was done trying to get pregnant. Not for the first time, though. It was all he was focused on by then. When I was ovulating and how we should do this and do that. He wanted me to go to the doctor to look into it, but I wasn't ready to admit it was probably me. He went right before he died and his sperm count was fine." I shook my head. "Anyway, I wanted to fool around, and he told me no because it wasn't time yet. And though I'm not going to force someone to do anything they don't want to do... I-" I shook my head. "At first, I didn't mind, and I tried to keep up with it, but then I started doing shit purposefully to avoid it. I'd get upset, so we'd take a break for a while, but he'd talk me back into it again. Beg me. And it pisses me off that I don't remember the last time I had sex with him, but I know what it was probably like and I wasn't happy about it. I just loved him _so_ much and I wanted to make him happy, but I didn't understand why he didn't want to touch me anymore. Why did he have to be so controlling about that part of our lives?"

"I don't know but... You're right. We are very different. I find it impossible to keep my hands off of you." He brushed his hand slowly up my shin. "I'm sure it wasn't about you, though."

"I think about that night so much. It replays in my head in bed. I felt so _ugly_. He had a lecture in the evening so when he was away, I got really dressed up for him. I knew the things he liked most. When he got home, he didn't even act interested." I wiped the inside of my eye, wrapping my other arm around my stomach self consciously.

Edward's face was so morose. "You are in no way ugly, not then. Not ever."

I slid back down completely on the couch. "I shouldn't tell you these things. This is not what you wanted to know."

"I want to know everything about you. This explains some things though," he played with the hem of my shirt that rested just above my belly button distractedly as he spoke.

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't understand some of your guilt that you obviously feel still. I don't think you should feel it, for the record. None of this is your fault. It wasn't the fight. And, it's not your fault you didn't have a baby with him."

"We never found that out for sure. It might have been. So, that's a thing we might have to deal with. I am glad that I didn't get pregnant though," I told him a tired sigh.

His thumb brushed along my belly button. "I'm surprised to hear you say that."

"I would have become my mother," I said quietly.

"No." He shook his head quickly.

"I would have had an abortion if I found out right after he died. Or, given it up for adoption. I was in no place to be a mother. I had a breakdown that lasted months. Imagine doing that to a child? I couldn't put it in that kind of danger. It wasn't right anyway. It was an obligation, not something I wanted. But, it didn't happen, so it doesn't matter."

"Do you not want to have babies, Bella?" He seemed so sad for me and worried. Gingerly he slid his hand under my shirt, his palm flat against my skin. It was the lightest of touches.

"What would happen if I said no?" I asked him curiously. "You've been pretty clear on what you want."

"I want a life with you. That's all that matters to me," he said confidently.

"Right now. That could change. I do want your children someday though, honestly," I promised him. "I wasn't just saying that before to make you feel better. It scares me, but I want it."

"What's different?" Edward questioned.

"Me," I offered up. "Not ready yet but I think about how it would be with you more than I have ever thought about it before. When I see you with your nieces, it makes me realize how good of a father you'd be. You're so amazing with them. I'm not sure I ever had that moment with Aiden where that happened... that _'oh, I want this so bad'_ moment. And I've had that with you so many times." I closed my eyes and swallowed before I laughed awkwardly. "Wait. Weren't we supposed to be talking about threesomes?"

He laughed a little as he took a swig of his drink. "We can talk about those later," he promised me in return. "We probably needed to have this conversation at some point."

"But, did it have to be here and now?" I complained. "I feel like I just trot out my trauma for you. One by one. It all feels so ridiculous."

"Well, my trauma has a first name, and it goes by _Mummy dearest_. So, you might have your issues but so do I."

"I hate her so much," I said with a frown. "Like, she's a bitch. Real talk, I'm sorry. I'd clawed her face if I had felt better the other day. It wouldn't have been on purpose either. I'd just seen red and started slapping."

"I just had the most beautiful image of you slamming my mother's face into a wall, slow-motion movie style. Please, if you get the chance..." he drew out teasingly, smirking at me. "She is a real bitch," he said in a catty tone. "Well, her loss. You're _awesome_."

I giggled, "you make me feel special."

"You are special." His thumb smoothed over my skin, making me suck in a little. "I swear to you I will always make sure to let you know exactly how much I love you and how beautiful I think you are every single day for the rest of our lives. I promise I'll never want to take my hands off of you."

"You make such grand promises. I really want you to keep them. I want to believe you." I pressed his hand against my stomach with both of mine. It felt so good against my cramping uterus, not that I would have told him that. I closed my eyes to savor it.

"I'm sorry that I'm rushing you," he said in a whisper.

"It's not rushing to talk about it. I just don't want to do it in front of your friends. Or grandparents."

"But you obviously hate talking about these things," he pointed out.

"I hate talking about my emotions period, Edward. I hate talking about myself. I hate talking in general, actually. I loathe the sound of my own voice. I sound like a fucking idiot with this dumbass hick accent."

"Seriously one of the sexiest voices I've ever heard. I don't know what the hell you're talking about." He took a long drink of his beer, finishing it and putting it back down on the coffee table with an annoyed clink.

"I haven't watched a single one of the videos with me in it because of it," I admitted guiltily.

He sat up a little bit. "Wait, seriously? Not a one?"

"I can't bring myself to do it. I hate looking and listening to myself _so_ much now. Especially next to you when you're so very beautiful and talented. I feel like a troll."

"No, don't say that," Edward said to me quickly. "You're so lovely to watch, and you're such a natural. I wish you had the confidence I have in you."

"Me too. I'm trying to work on it in therapy." I opened my eyes again finally. "I watch the ones with just you. Sometimes when we're not together, I put them on just to listen to your voice before I go to bed. Though I like your real voice more than your performance voice, it gets me through."

"I like watching the videos with you in them before I go to bed. Not just the ones from the channel but some of the ones I've filmed for me. Do you remember when I filmed us that first night at dinner?" He asked with a happy, charming smile.

"Mm," I drew out softly, smiling to myself. "During the storm. It feels like a dream now."

"You looked so beautiful in the candlelight. Every time I see it I still wonder how I got lucky enough for you to pick me," his voice was like velvet, his hand still resting on my bare skin. He made my stomach tremble with desire when he looked at me like that and said such romantic things.

"Such a try hard," I teased him lightly. "I should give you a better video to watch before bed." I rubbed my foot over his thigh delicately. I just wanted to talk about nicer things.

Edward had a little smile on his face. "What would you film for me?"

"What would you like?" I brushed my sock covered foot seductively against just the right spot to get the point across that I was making.

He flushed in hot embarrassment, looking away but smiling as he did.

"I want one of you playing with yourself. I think about it a lot when I'm alone, hoping you're playing with yourself on that little bed or on your couch with your toys, hoping you're thinking about me too," he said in an almost low whisper, his voice deep and rich. Edward was surprisingly confident as he said the words.

"Christ, you turn me on so much," I laughed almost in annoyance. "I swear your voice makes me need a cigarette."

"Well, I can't offer you that, but I have a different sort of smoke if you're interested," he told me charmingly.

"Oh," I sighed in pure pleasure as a thought popped into mind. "Can we go outside and smoke a couple of joints in the warm sand under the stars together?"

"Yes, absolutely..." he trailed off, not moving. "Do you really like my voice that much?"

"You are _literally_ a voice actor for a reason. You know what your voice is. It's amazing. It's just even better when it's in my ear whispering dirty things. I always have to play with myself after we talk on the phone. Sometimes it hard to wait." I temptingly ran my hand between my legs, rubbing myself through my blue jean shorts flirtatiously. He bit my lip as he watched, taking me in hungrily.

He slid his hand down my stomach and between my legs over the fabric of my shorts. He pressed against my clit, making me gasp a little bit in surprise and bring up my hips some to meet his hand. Slowly he began rubbing tight little circles in the same spot, my hips rolling in time his hand. Edward brought his other hand under my shirt and pressed it up towards my breast. He brushed his thumb against my already perky nipple.

"I love watching you like this. It's amazing to me what I can do to you through your clothes. Could I make you cum like this?" He asked me as my eyes slid closed, my back arching up a little.

"Yes," I breathed out as my head tilted back. "Harder."

He pressed as hard as he dared against the spot, pressing my panties against my clit as he worked me faster and faster. Edward palmed my breast roughly, massaging my hard nipple against the center as he did.

"Oh!" I cried out in surprise at the power of the orgasm. My body tensed tightly before relaxing into a puddle on the couch. My period cramps just melted away. "Oh, my god... I feel so much better," I laughed breathlessly, placing my hand on my forehead.

Edward looked very pleased with himself. He shifted himself so that he laid on top of me with his hips between my legs. I kissed his mouth lightly, savoring the feeling of his body pressed on top of me perfectly.

"Did you enjoy that?" He grinned at me, brushing his nose against mine.

"I enjoy everything you do to me," I told in an honest whisper. "I never want you to stop fucking me," I said against his mouth, my tongue reaching up to lightly brush along his bottom lip. He captured it quickly.

"Never," he gasped against my lips, grinding his erection between my legs. I moaned and smiled, guiding his hungry mouth to my neck. Slowly he brought it to my ear. "Now, let's go outside and lay on the beach. We'll go smoke in one another's arms. And, I'll whisper whatever dirty things you would like."

 **Conversations that definitely need to be had. Also, I need an Eddie.**

 **If you're enjoying this story and want to see more, check out Perfect Snapshots. It's the whole other side of the story!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	49. Episode 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine-**

The next day was Saturday. Edward invited some of his friends over for pizza and beer after I prompted him to spend more time with them. I didn't want him to miss out on any more time with his friends than he already had.

I was feeling a lot better and was enjoying being outside in the warm night with them, talking and laughing as we relaxed on the back deck. I lounged on an outdoor couch with Edward, my body leaning against his side. Jasper sat on the other side of me, his arms spread out comfortably over the back of the couch with his foot resting on his knee.

In all, there was Edward, Jasper, Lucy and her boyfriend Marcus, James, Kelly, and Felix as well. Lucy had brought a new drinking card game with her, and the boys had gotten a bottle of tequila to play with it.

"I hate tequila," I complained in a pout to Edward.

"You shouldn't drink anyway," he said protectively, looking at the bottle.

"Okay," I laughed. "Why? I'm fine now, _Dad_."

"Oh, okay," he laughed at my biting tone. "I see."

"Yeah, you do," I said sarcastically, bobbing my head as I did. "After your mother, I deserve a damn drink. Or, twelve."

Jasper laughed, "what would you like instead?" He offered to go inside to the bar, standing up.

"Mm, whiskey," I replied with a smile. "Thank you."

"Why don't you like tequila?" Kelly asked, her feet resting in her boyfriend's lap as she nursed her third beer. Lucy was quickly setting up the game on the coffee table in front of us.

"I sneezed it out my nose when I was like sixteen and ever since I've not been a fan," I admitted to them. Her eyes got wide, and she clapped her hand over her face, making me laugh. "I literally burned my nose hairs out. Oh, god, it was so bad."

"Good god." Edward made an amused but pained face.

Jasper came back with the bottle and put in on the coffee table in front of me. When he sat back down, he propped my feet up on his lap since they had taken up his spot. He merely lifted them and plopped them back down before getting comfortable again.

"Alright," Lucy started, holding her hand up, "so this game is called Terrible Questions. We go around taking turns. You pick a person and then you pick a card. The card will have some random question on it. It might be an easy, normal question, or it might be a really embarrassing question. You can choose not to answer any question by taking a shot. Everyone starts with five shots. You're out when you're out of shots," she explained, reading off the instructions. "So, I guess it's possible to gang up on someone and try to get them out of the game or whatever. Also, if the group thinks you're lying, it can be taken to a vote, and if you lose the vote, you have to take a shot. So, be honest."

"Are you worried about what you'll learn about Tony?" Felix asked me jokingly. He had an extremely deep voice to go along with his fantastic height. He was comfortingly rubbing his girlfriend's back as she leaned into him.

"Oh, no the opposite," I smirked, glancing up at my boyfriend who caught my eye with a smile. "My skeletons are so much more interesting." He winked down at me, making me giggle. He was already a little warm and drunk, his entire body comfortably relaxed.

"I'll go first. We'll go clockwise. So, Marcus, you'll be next. Jasper, I pick you," Lucy pointed at her friend with an evil smirk on her face.

"Oh, Lu... you're so mean," he teased, placing his hand on his heart like he was hurt. "Bring it, bitch."

She picked up a card and looked at him in disappointment that it wasn't more interesting. "Oh, it's an easy one. What's your favorite song?"

"Oh, um," he hummed as he looked at me, thinking. Jasper smacked his lips dramatically as he tried to make a decision. He was being a showoff for me. "Pretty Pimpin by Kurt Vile," he said when it finally popped into his head.

"I like that song," I said with a little smile. " _Then I woke up this morning and didn't recognize the man in the mirror. Then I laughed and said silly me, that's just me,"_ Jasper grinned and nodded his head as I sang out my favorite parts of the song. He began to wiggle dance in his seat to my singing. " _But he was sporting all my clothes. I gotta say, pretty pimpin."_

"Yes," he grinned at me happily. "I listen to it every morning when I shower."

"It's in my shower mix, too," I told him. He high fived me, making me laugh loudly. "I wanna see the rest of your list now."

"We'll compare later." He tapped his bottle of beer to mine.

Marcus smiled wickedly as he pointed at Jasper when it was his turn.

"Oh, I think they've chosen a target already," Edward teased his best friend with a smirk.

"It's fine because I'm shameless." He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"What is your favorite kind of porn?" Marcus read the card with a laugh. Lucy took it from him to look at it, also laughing. That's the kind of question she wanted.

"Amateur type shit. Seriously, you'll have to do better than that. I will pull up my favorite video right now," Jasper told them all, pointing his beer at them.

Kelly was next. "Bella." She picked the card from the top of the pile. "When is the last time you cried?"

That wasn't an embarrassing question. "I had a good cry in the shower when I came home from the hospital because I was cramping so bad." I pouted out my bottom lip. "But then Eddie gave me weed, chocolate, and snuggles and I felt better."

"Fucking cramps," Kelly agreed, understanding my pain completely.

"Wait, you smoke weed now, Tony?" James asked him, making a little face like he was impressed. "Jasper finally talked you into it?"

"My therapist recommended it for my insomnia. It helps," he replied to him, boredom tinting his voice. He wasn't going to be teased by them about that.

Felix pointed at Edward. "You." He whipped a card from the top of the pile. "Have you ever broken the law?"

"Uhhhh..." he drew out as he thought about it, "Well, yes. I suppose I've traveled with drugs. Weed. Not that anyone really cares about that." He shook his head. "I don't think anything else though."

It was Jasper's turn. He tapped my foot and reached for a card. "Ms. Bella, what is a disgusting smell that you like?"

"Cigarette smoke," I said in a little sigh as I thought about it. "Or, maybe cigars. A cigar shop is the best. I used to get them all the time for my father in law, and I would spend so much time in the humidor."

"Do you smoke?" He questioned me curiously.

"I smoked on and off from about fourteen until about maybe twenty-three. I still occasionally have one because some of my friends smoke. Alice quit two years ago, but she was a heavier smoker than me. I'd have one every couple of days, and then I'd go out and party and have five in a night. You know, maybe a pack a month. If that."

"I wish I could quit all the way," Jasper complained to me. "I'm down to one a day. Work is too stressful to quit right now," he sighed.

"Yeah, I can understand that. Well, don't feel bad about it. You'll quit when you're ready. We all need our vices. Kelly," I pointed at her. Jasper got a card for me so I could read it to her. "Has your current partner ever embarrassed you and if so, how?"

She picked up her shot and threw it back, smiling at Felix wildly as she did. She earned giggles from the group.

"Jasper," Edward smiled over to his best friend. He lifted up the top card and burst into laughter at the question. "I know this one. What is the dumbest thing you've done drunk?"

"Oh shit," Jasper began to laugh. "Remember when we were in the dorms, and the whole lot of us stripped nude and ran bare ass through the quad to the girls? Then the girls chased us back. That was the first time I saw tits in person. _Bless_ ," he said fondly with a laugh, taking a drink of his beer. "We were like... Sixteen, maybe?"

"Lucky girls," I teased them, pushing his thigh with my foot. "It was probably a good thing my school didn't have dorms because there were enough pregnancies already."

We went around again, and this time Kelly picked Edward. She was already down two shots, and it showed on her light pink cheeks. "Oo, this is a good one. Who is your celebrity pass?"

"Oh no!" Lucy laughed, "Bella, is this going to get him in trouble since he's an actual celebrity?"

"No, of course not," I laughed at her reaction, "I don't care who he fucks."

"Really?" Felix asked me in surprise, not believing me.

Edward looked at me curiously, with a small smirk on his face. "Well, yeah," I said as I looked at my lover. "So, I look at it this way... Sex is a biological impulse. You can't control who you have those feelings for sometimes. Sometimes he's going to have them for someone else. So will I. The difference is that he loves _me_. He wants to come home to _me_. He wants to tell me about his day, and he wants to wake up beside _me_. Having sex with someone else is not going to change the love he feels for me. It's like having a best friend and then hanging out with another friend. Just because you have fun with one doesn't mean you don't enjoy spending time with the other. I mean, I hope he talks to me about it somewhere in the process, before or right after, but I know he respects me enough that it won't be a problem." He stroked the back of my neck during my little soapbox rant. I decided to lighten my answer a little. "But, I need you to know if you ever get a chance you have to bang Jennifer Lawrence's brains out for both of us."

Edward threw his head back in laughter, "yes, ma'am."

"What celebrity would you want to bang?" I teased my boyfriend. "Besides Jennifer."

"Mm, Rihanna," he answered, still amused and smiling from my last comments.

"Oh, good choice." I nodded my head approval. He chuckled. "Ohhhh... You like tiny tattooed chicks with a little tan. Okay, that makes sense." I nodded again, making him look away in a shy way while still smiling himself. I hit that nail right on the head. "Good to know."

"We can schedule that next tattoo whenever you want, love." He grinned at me happily.

Jasper picked me again. "Alright baby, what is your favorite song to fuck to?"

I laughed, "I have like a whole big list that I like. Hm..." I laid my head back against Edward as I thought about it. "This song called _Keep Lying_ is probably my favorite right now. I found it just recently. Or, a song called _So Good_. Overall is probably _Sextape_ by the Deftones. I guess it depends on the sex."

"I don't know any of those," Jasper admitted.

I glanced back at Edward who was obviously trying to think if he had heard any of those particular songs. I laughed to myself. "Yes, we've had sex to them."

"I don't know any of the names," he admitted with a slightly embarrassed shrug.

"You'll know them when you hear them. I'll refresh your memory later," I whispered the last part as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to my mouth lightly. I picked a card. "So, sweetheart, who in this room would you consider the sluttiest?"

"Jasper," Edward said instantly. Jasper slapped the back of his friend's head with the hand that was resting behind his head on the sofa.

"Eh, fuck you." he flipped him off jokingly.

"James," my boyfriend pointed to one of his other friends, still amused with himself. "What is the last thing you texted?"

James decided to just drink instead of answering when he saw what he had put. He just shook his head. "Nope, not going to do it."

Three or four rounds later Kelly, Lucy, and James were all out, and Felix and Marcus had a shot left each. Jasper and I both had all of ours left, and Edward had only drunk one shot. He refused to answer a question about how much he masturbated. He gave me an evil look as I cackled beside him, starting to feel drunk off of my own beers.

"I don't understand why you can't answer that question, honey," I smirked at him.

"I'm sure you don't," he replied back sarcastically.

Marcus picked me next, "a scale of one to ten, how attractive is the person to the right of you?"

I looked at Jasper who smiled widely at me, playfully. He batted his eyelashes at me, putting his hand under his chin as he hammed it up beside me. "I think he's a solid eight. I haven't seen the whole package, so I reserve the last two points until I can make a better judgment."

"Aw," he patted my foot that was still on my lap, "you're such a sweet little dove."

"Why do you call me dove?" I questioned curiously.

"Because you're a pretty bird, obviously," he said back smoothly. I rolled my eyes. He knew I didn't believe him. "My grandpa used to call all the ladies that," he said a bit more honestly. "I like it."

"Me too."

Jasper slapped Edward surprisingly on the back of the head before leaning down to pick up his card for his turn. "What is your favorite food?"

"Mm, that chicken in the cheese sauce that you make," he said, his lips were close to my ear as he rested his head on my shoulder. "With the potatoes and toast. With lots of wine. Those fucking potatoes though, in the sauce. _Mm_."

"I'll make it for you again soon," I promised him, nuzzling his cheek.

Marcus got out on a question about boogers. Felix picked me again. "At what age did you lose your virginity?"

"Oh," I thought about taking a shot, but I was pretty shameless. I would have to talk to my boyfriend about it at some point. It's definitely something I had thought about. "I can actually tell you an exact date but I won't because it makes me feel terrible because my boyfriend was literally a toddler, but I lost my virginity the day after my thirteenth birthday."

"Oh, no no no," Edward said, sitting up a little bit to look at me in worry. "Surely not. I would rip the testicles off of any boy that tried to touch Ruby or Chloe at that age. Or, Claire for that matter. And she's not even related to me."

I touched his cheek, smiling at him a little. "And, that's because you're going to make an _amazing_ father."

"Thirteen is so young," Jasper said a bit sadly for me.

"I had been doing other things before that, honestly. I was dating someone who was working at my church. It was the only place I went. He was like seventeen. So, fun fact, never leave your kids alone at church. There is so much fucking going on in there," I said in a joking tone, but I actually meant it.

"Have you had sex in a church?" Jasper asked, playfully scandalized.

"Sugar, I lost my virginity on the roof of a Catholic church in the rain. Might have been downright romantic if it hadn't smelled like tar," I thickened my accent as I made a little face. "Not ideal. It wasn't exactly memorable or good for me. The more interesting question would be to ask when the first time you had good sex was."

"Oh, that is a better question," Jasper agreed with me. "Do you remember that though?"

"Hm," I leaned my head back against Edward. "I dated this really great guy in high school named Chris." I smiled as I remembered him. He was one of my favorite boyfriends. I still wondered how he was doing sometimes. "He was so sweet. We dated off and on for ages. He went off to college, and that ended though. But this is when we were using dial-up, so ages ago. Last time I talked to him, he was working for Lockheed Martin designing computer systems for military planes. He's one of the few people I dated in high school I wouldn't be totally horrified to have a conversation with right now. I wonder if he's still crazy short. He was like five foot two at eighteen."

"Five-two is so short," Lucy made a face. "Too short for me."

"It's fine. It's probably because God just decided to put those inches somewhere else," I told her over my beer, making my eyes wide. I earned the laugh I was aiming for. "He would be high on my top five of most well-endowed men I have ever been with."

"Is Tony on that list?" Kelly wiggled her shoulders at me, earning a laugh from my boyfriend. His arm went around my waist, burying his face in my hair from behind.

"Oh boy, _is_ he," I laughed, getting the giggles as I felt him laugh in my hair. He squeezed my side, making me squeak and laugh harder.

"It's okay for you to start taking those shots now," Edward joked with me.

"First, liquor won't help. And baby, do you want me to lie and say you're not the biggest because I can if that's what you want," I teased him. He pinched more of my fat on my stomach, making me cackle at his discomfort. I tilted my head back all the way so that Edward could press a kiss to my mouth. He held my face with one of his big hands.

"You are so bad for my inflated ego," he said when he pulled away, bemusement evident on his face.

"Good," I smirked.

"Bella," Jasper called on me as he picked up one of the little white cards. "Worst habit?"

"Chewing my nails," I reached for a card and pushed on Jasper's knee with my foot. "Favorite show."

"Game of Thrones."

It was Edward's turn. He got Felix out on whether or not he's ever peed in a pool. "You do realize that answers the question, right?" Edward asked him as he finished his final shot. He threw his hands up in the air, just giving up.

"Come on," James complained. "This is going to go on forever. Jasper will say anything out loud. He has no fucking filter. And Tony has just gotten lucky so far."

"That means Bella is the wild card," Felix commented.

"Wild as in she's just as shameless as him?" Edward looked over at his best friend and smirked.

"Well excuse me, cowboy. I'm pretty sure you like that about me." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Jasper, have you ever cheated on a partner," Edward asked his friend, ignoring my words and making me snicker happily. Yeah, I knew what he liked.

"Nope," he popped the p with his lips.

"Let's gang up on him," I told my boyfriend.

"Okay, Bella. I see how it's going to be," he said as he picked up a card and pointed to me. "Who in this room would you kiss if you could? Besides the obvious."

"Mm," I pretended to think about it. "Lucy. She's adorable."

"Oh, bullshit," Edward laughed loudly. I turned to look at him seriously. "Nope. I call bullshit. You're lying."

"Oo, am I?" I replied loudly back, turning to look at him fully.

"Yes, you are. You know you are. Take a fucking shot." He pointed down at my untouched whiskey, way too amused with what was happening right then. My cheeks were turning red.

I rolled my eyes and reached for the shot glass, downing it quickly. He smiled in triumph as he poured my next shot of whiskey.

"Oh, who do you want to kiss, dove?" Jasper asked curiously, looking at me. He put his face very close to mine, making a funny expression as he did. I gave him a peck on the nose. "Awwww."

"I shouldn't have said anything to you," I complained when I looked back to my boyfriend.

"Well, you did," he chuckled.

"Wait, is it actually me?" Jasper asked. I took another shot, making Edward throw his head back in laughter. I decided to take another shot since they were choosing to tease me.

"Oh look, Jasper. You win," I said sarcastically. "And if you two are going to wrestle around like idiots on top of each other like that, I'm sorry, I'm going to have those thoughts whether I want them or not."

"I know," Kelly agreed drunkenly before laughing. She fanned her face with her hand. "Yes, please."

"Right?" I motioned my hand toward her. "It's not fair to do that to my hormones. Don't stop though."

Edward took his shot and leaned his head back against the couch as he laughed. He was clearly starting to get embarrassed by the thing he started. I watched as he rolled his options around in his mouth, his tongue playing with his teeth. "What was your request before? Shirtless?" He was going to go with sassy. He was several drinks ahead of me.

"You can do it in the nude if you're taking requests. I'll go get the olive oil for you," I said dryly to him, earning a loud laugh from Jasper. "We can go old school Greek up in here."

"And get covered in sand? No, thank you." Edward made a little face, making me laugh. He smiled at our playfulness and brought my mouth to his in a quick kiss. "Funny girl."

"That's code for _'what a pain in my ass,'_ I told the group with a smirk.

"Only a little sometimes," he teased me further, kissing my cheek. "Why don't we try a less embarrassing game? Mario Kart?"

We moved inside, and everyone refreshed their beers and drinks. With each passing game, they were getting louder and louder, throwing insults at each other as they did. Edward sat at my feet again against the couch, my legs dangling over one of his shoulders. Jasper was beside me at the end of the sofa, playing aggressively and with his whole body. Edward was stock still beside his fingers. They had two very different play styles.

Kelly and Felix went home after a while, leaving Lucy, Marcus, James, and Jasper. Lucy was watching the four boys play while she leaned heavily against her boyfriend on the loveseat. James was the loudest of the bunch, screaming whenever he started to lose. It was very much grating on my nerves. And then he said something too far.

"You stupid fucking queer," James shouted at Jasper as he threw a blue shell at him and knocked him back into the last place in the stupid game. I could feel Jasper stiffen angrily beside me. I didn't look at him.

"Excuse me, James," I called to him to get his attention in the sweetest voice I could muster. "I realize you are Edward's friend, so I'll ask this nicely the first time... Please don't use that word as an insult."

"What?" He said, confused. The race was still going, and he wasn't looking at me.

"Queer. Don't use it as a slur."

"I'm just fucking around, I don't mean it," James told me as the race ended. He came in third, much to his annoyance. "It's not like there is anyone gay here anyway."

"Oh? Are you sure about that?" I asked him, starting to get angrier. I leaned forward, my hands clasped tightly in my lap as I stared at him. "Are you totally sure _no one_ in this room considers themselves gay? One hundred percent sure?"

Edward put his controller down in his lap, leaning his head against my knee that was on his shoulder, "I'll give you a hint," he said in a fake loud whisper. "It's her, dumbass," he deadpanned.

"No, she's not. She's dating you." James rolled his eyes at us, taking a drink of his beer. He was acting as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I opened my mouth to answer, but Jasper beat me to it.

"That's not how that works!" Jasper snarled beside me, nearly shouting it.

"I'm pretty sure that's exactly how that works. She's fucking a man right now; therefore she is straight." He made a face like we were the ones being stupid assholes and he was the normal one. I had heard this argument before.

"Hey-" Edward started to say, but Jasper's anger bubbled over before he could say anything else.

"Jesus Christ, James. You're such an ass! You need to apologize to her," he actually shouted at him, pointing at him with a clenched fist and single finger directed like a dagger towards him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" James demanded.

"My fucking problem is _you_. You're being a disgusting bigot. You're not fucking funny. That's not how that works. You can be in a relationship with one sex and still be attracted to the other. It's not that fucking complicated. You're just being a douche. I don't even know why the fuck I hang around you anymore," he yelled. "You used a slur in _her_ place, you insulted her several times... fucking apologize to Bella!" Jasper demanded, his chest heaving as he finished. He was actually bristling, the hair on his arms standing straight up.

"Christ, I was just joking around. Whatever. Sorry," the other man snapped, throwing his controller to the side. He didn't look at either of us as he mumbled the words.

"Go fuck yourself with that," Jasper growled. "That's not an apology."

"You know, it's getting late. I think I'm going to go." James stood suddenly from his seat and marched towards the front door. "Jasper, can I talk to you outside for a tick, mate?"

"No," Jasper said quietly. "I don't think I want to talk to you again."

It was the second time I had heard that phrase used on the trip. Both times made me feel sad, but I knew that it was probably for the best. At least in this case.

"Fine, whatever," James snapped again as he slammed the door behind him.

"Sorry," Jasper muttered quietly, looking down at his hands in his lap that were shaking just a little bit.

"No, you were defending me. I'm sorry I started that," I told him quickly.

"You didn't do anything wrong," Edward promptly said to me. He turned to look at his friend, lightly touching a comforting hand on his knee from his spot on the floor. "Hey, man. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I'm going to go out and have a smoke real quick," he mumbled before hopping up from his spot and rushing outside before anyone could say anything to him. The sliding glass door slammed shut behind him, the glass making a little wobbling sound.

Lucy picked up the box for her game. "And on that dramatic note, I think we'll go. Tony, do you have Jasper?"

"Yeah, I'll talk to him." He began to stand, but I stopped him.

"Actually... can I? He was defending me," I asked him. Edward nodded, shifting so that he was sitting on the couch beside me. "I'll be back in a bit," I promised.

Jasper was sitting alone about ten feet away from the lapping water in the sand, his knees drawn up and his head nearly hung between them. He glanced back when he heard me, sniffling and wiping his nose as he did.

"Filthy habit," he motioned to his hand that held a freshly lit cigarette.

"May I have one?" I asked.

He picked up the pack that was sitting on the sand between his legs and offered me one from it. I sat down beside him and took the long white cigarette from the box. I brought it to my lips, and he lit it for me, cupping the fire from the wind. I wrapped one of my arms around his while quietly enjoying my first cigarette in about a year. My head was on his shoulder, drawing the sharp smoke into my lungs and kissing it out into the wind.

"Fuck him," Jasper said suddenly in the darkness.

"I can see why you didn't want to come out," I told him quietly. "So, yeah. Fuck him. If you can't be yourself around him, he's not your friend anyway."

"I've just known him for so long," he complained sadly. "But..." He shook his head. "Yeah. I think I'm done with him." Jasper wiped a hand across his eyes. "I don't need that in my life. That shit is toxic."

"It is," I agreed with him, pressing my temple against the arm I was hugging. As I looked out onto the water, I told him, "Eddie would never make you feel bad about being yourself. He loves you so much."

"I know," he whispered, taking a drag from his cigarette. The cherry glowed hot red in the darkness, the smoke curling from his lips as he swallowed back some of his emotions. He sighed and looked over at me. "I'm glad he's got you. You're good for him."

"Yeah?" I rested my hand on top of his, lightly rubbing the pads of my finger soothingly over it.

"Yeah." Jasper looked back out at the ocean again. "Sorry about the wrestling thing."

"Please don't stop on account of me," I said with a smirk, making him chuckle. "I think he likes it, too."

"I know I do," he smirked back, taking a drag and raising his eyebrows at me as he did. I giggled, making him actually laugh as well. He leaned his head against the top of mine. "I'm glad it was you that came out here."

"Me too."

 **Meh, fuck James. This is all the trouble he is though.**

 **Terrible Questions is a made up game I would totally play.**

 **If you're enjoying please let me know!**

 **So, I'm going to take Easter off from posting! I might be going on an impromptu trip out of town. Everyone have a great weekend!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	50. Episode 50

**Chapter Fifty-**

When I awoke the next morning, I felt much better than I had in perhaps weeks. It was extremely early and Edward was snuggled up beside me, dead to the world. His morning erection pressed between my thighs, one of his big hands actually holding onto my breast. Every time I shifted in the slightest, he would adjust his body to mine and squeeze my breast again.

I was incredibly horny.

When I couldn't take it anymore, I decided to get up and go to the bathroom. I had finally stopped my period, but I didn't entirely trust it not to pop back up on me in some unexpected way. I decided it was best to take my frustration out in the shower, lest I do something gross I didn't want to clean up later.

The water was burning hot as it rolled down my body, soaking my hair. I took in a deep breath, letting my muscles relax under the stream.

I started to think about what I would want to do with Edward, how I wanted his body on mine. I wanted his hands all over my skin. I wanted to feel his mouth on every inch of me. Then the idea of him with Jasper popped into my mind. Them wrestling around, all naked and dripping wet from being in the shower. Kissing each other. Kiss me. Touching me. Fucking me.

My hand slipped between my legs, my eyes closing as I let out a soft sigh. I lifted my head back, letting the water hit my chest and fall down my front. I heard the shower door open, but I didn't open my eyes or move my hand. Edward slid both of his hands from the tops of my shoulder to where my fingers were. His fingers wove with mine on the other hand, drawing it up towards my stomach while the other rested on top of the fingers that were playing with my own clit. He pressed them harder against me, increasing the pressure so I gasped loudly.

He spread slow, sleepy kisses over my neck and shoulder while he used my own fingers to pleasure me. When I finally had to pull my hand away to keep myself from falling over, he took over quickly, bringing me right over the edge.

"Fuck," I gasped, rocking back against him so that his erection was sliding between my legs. "I want you inside me."

Edward turned me around, his hand on the back of my neck as he desperately kissed me. With his other hand on my ass, he lifted me up so that he could slide deep inside. I wrapped my arms around his neck, just trying to desperately hold onto him. My back slammed against the tile wall with the power of his fucking, his hips rocking up towards me furiously.

"Yes, oh... _fuck._.." I panted, my head lulling back in pleasure.

"You feel so good," he gasped.

I suddenly realized that he wasn't wearing a condom.

"Pull out and cum on me," I begged him quietly as his hips began to tighten underneath me.

"Oh fuck," he whispered, sliding out of me quickly when he realized why. I attacked his mouth in a kiss, my hand wrapped around his erection while he finished all over my chest. Slowly our kiss turned more gentle as I released him, his hand sliding down my back to pull me close to him.

"Good morning," he said pleasantly, moving his hand over my breast lightly to wipe away some of his cum with the help of water. Edward leaned down and kissed one of my nipples. "Sorry to interrupt you."

"Mm, interrupt me anytime you want," I hummed in pleasure, leaning my head back against the tile and smiling to myself. "That's exactly what I wanted."

"All you have to do is ask," he teased me, his hand brushing some of my hair away from my face.

"I don't want to gross you out." I pouted out my bottom lip.

"I don't mind. Anything can be washed," he smirked at me.

"Um, I'm going to say some stains on the sheets might occur if you're doing it right," I joked.

He hoisted me by the hips so my legs were wrapped around his waist and I was above him a little. "Well, I guess then we'll just have to fuck in the shower for now."

"I'll keep that in mind for next time." I moved my fingers over his lips. "I'm not entirely sure if I've stopped completely or not. I don't trust it. I think so."

"Sneaky period," he teased.

"The worst kind," I told him with a smirk. "Now put me down so we can actually get clean."

We went to a Sunday brunch with his Edward's Scottish grandparents, and two of his sisters snuck away from their husbands and children so they could have a more adult meal. This get together was a lot more pleasant from the start.

Tanya happily handed me a giant gift bag. "We wanted to get you something."

"Aw, but you've already gotten me so much already. You don't need to do that," I said in a quiet complaint as I sat down at our table.

"No, no, no," Sasha said. "This is better."

"But they were already so great, and you've spent so much," I said, feeling my face heat up.

"Oh we didn't spend anything," Tanya told me proudly as she sat across from me.

"We used his credit card," Sasha grinned and pointed at her brother, sitting beside her sister. Edward's grandparents were sitting beside him to one of the ends of the table.

"Oh, well in that case." I glanced over at my boyfriend.

"Don't look at me like that," he said quickly.

"Like what, exactly?" I questioned.

"You know what," he said in amusement, "you can fuss about that later. Open it now. _Oo_ and _awe_ like I know you're going to and say thank you."

"Oh, really?" I laughed at him and his attitude. "Fine. I'll open it and say thank you. So pushy sometimes," I teased him, pulling the tissue paper out the top of the bag and putting it in his lap. He chuckled at my attitude, wadding up the paper and putting it on the table.

"What do you have there, dear?" His Grandma Jane asked sweetly, curiously looking over what I was pulling out.

"They're Australian exclusive makeup brands. Tony said that it might make a good video so we," Sasha waved her finger between her and her sister, "went nuts. He said he didn't care what we spent." She put her hands up and shrugged, smiling to herself.

"I really don't," he said to them.

"It's so much. I love it all. Thank you," I said to the girls as I looked at all my fun new things that I was going to play with.

"That's so perfect. I do love that one where you put the makeup on him," his grandmother laughed fondly. "You both look like you're having such fun. It's so sweet."

"I'll do his makeup again anytime he wants," I promised them, laughing as I leaned into their grandson.

"My eyebrows looked so good," he said, holding his chin up.

"Well, then fill them in regularly if you like them so much. I've shown you how," I teased him.

"I tried. It looks better when you do it." He pouted, making me giggle.

There was a long variety pack of about a dozen lipsticks in a glorious assortment of shades. I opened the package and pulled out one of them. It was a light creamy brown. I couldn't help myself, taking out my compact and putting it on my lips. I had just been wearing chapstick before.

"Oo," I said in a dry tone, glancing over at Edward to show him my lips. "Awe."

"Beautiful." He touched my chin.

"Thank you," I whispered to him with a small, adoring smile.

"Yeah." Edward looked away, a little embarrassed and smiling. "Thank you, ladies," he told his sisters.

"Our pleasure," Sasha replied.

"We bought us stuff too," Tanya said happily.

"I figure," their brother laughed. "I consider it a part of your fees."

"So, young lady, are you feeling better now?" Edward's Grandpa asked me curiously, reaching over to pat the top of my hand sweetly.

"Yes, sir. Thank you," I replied politely.

"Such a charming accent. You're from Texas, yes? I'm afraid I don't know that much about it besides what you see in the movies and television," his grandma said conversationally.

I laughed, "yes. I feel like all the good and bad things you might know about is totally right. I'm from the Houston area. It's right off the Gulf of Mexico. The swampy gross wet part of Texas before you get to the pretty beaches."

"I thought Texas more desert-y," Tanya interjected.

"Oh, we have that, too. It's just on the other side. You got the Gulf Coast, the prairie lands, the piney woods, the plains, hill country. The area that is desert it closer to New Mexico and Mexico and I'm closer to the Louisiana side," I explained. "It takes a full twenty-five hours to drive from one side of Texas to the other. For reference, it takes about the same amount of time to go from Dallas Texas to New York City by car. Give or take a couple of hours."

"Wow. What a fun road trip." Sasha leaned on her hand and watched me curiously. She looked so much like her brother.

"Both are fun. Louisiana to New Mexico and Dallas to New York. I've done both with Alice and Rosie when we were probably a year or two younger than you," I said thoughtfully to Edward. "You know that picture of the fog on the mountains you like so much?" I asked my boyfriend. He nodded. "I took that one on of those trips in West Virginia from our hotel room. I woke up in the morning, and it was the densest almost creamy white fog I had ever seen just perfectly rolling off the green mountains. I had never seen anything like it before, and I actual woke up Alice so she could see it. She was annoyed for half a second until she saw why," I laughed as I remembered the sweet memory.

"I love the way you describe things. It makes me want to run away and go see all these places with you."

"We don't have to run away to go see them," I promised him. "We can go wherever you want, whenever. But there is no rush. We have forever."

"I suppose that's true." His fingers wove with mine in my lap, and I leaned against him happily.

"I love this new sappy Anthony. He's less sarcastic," Tanya teased him.

"I'm still sarcastic. I'm just in a better mood," Edward replied with a shrug. "Being away from the terrorist helps, too."

"Ha, terrorist," his Grandpa Alistair chuckled, earning a dirty look from his grandmother. He smiled at her innocently. "You don't like her either," he said when she didn't look away. She clicked her tongue and shook her head. "Bella, we are very terribly sorry about what went on between you and Esme. I hope it won't reflect badly on the character of the rest of our family."

"It's fine, really. No, you've all be so wonderful to me. I'm sorry... I guess I'm sorry I'm not what she wanted me to be."

"No," Sasha told me quickly. "No, it has nothing to do with you. Tony has always been the wild one she couldn't control. She's still fuming that he's an adult with a mind of his own."

"I don't know what her problem is. I'm successful. I'm happy. I'm healthy. Literally what else is there for me to be? Isn't these the things a mother should want for their son? But let's not talk about her anymore. She'll ruin another meal without even being here," Edward complained, fiddling nervously with the tissue paper.

"I want the relationship with your mother to improve," I told him quietly. "Even if I low-key hate her face."

"My feelings are less low-key," he replied with a sigh. "But, doesn't matter. We're here for a good time." He picked up his bloody Mary and clinked it to my spike coffee. "Salud."

"Prost," I smiled. "I want to try a sip."

"It's a little spicy," he warned, passing it to me.

"So, bland. Got it." I smiled wickedly and took a little sip. It was fine. "Needs more Tabasco. Maybe some more horseradish."

"Alright, well when you order _your_ bloody Mary you can put as much spicy shit in there as you like," he teased me, taking his drink back and taking a long sip.

"How's that hair of the dog?" I asked him sarcastically. "Your friends will destroy your liver by the end of this trip."

"It's fine. I'm fine," he answered, rubbing the back of his neck like he wasn't tired from our long week already on top of being slightly hungover. "Actually Melly wanted to know if she could come by. Peter and Lee wanted to get together again, too."

"Well, if you want to invite them over tonight, I don't mind. You can invite Jasper over again, too. We'll have to stop at the store on the way home though. I could make snacks," I offered.

"You wouldn't mind doing all that for me? You're not sick of people yet?"

"No. I like seeing you around the people you care about. But, can we not invite James?"

"Not a problem, at all. That twat," he muttered under his breath. "Excuse me," he said when he realized what he said in front of his grandparents. "He used a slur last night and," he sighed and shook his head. "Jasper got very upset. He seems very protective of Bella."

"Why's that?" Tanya asked.

"Jasper is a sweetheart," Sasha replied, pulling a roll apart and dipping it in butter that was in a little cup on the table. "He was always my favorite of your friends. Guy friends. The girls are great."

"I think Jasper and I have a lot in common," I said to them. I smiled at Edward. "He was so sweet to me at the hospital. I'm glad you asked him to stay with me."

"I'm glad you two are getting along so well. Even if you have a small crush on him."

"I will hit you in front of your grandparents," I warned him. "Test me, boy. I _dare_ you."

"Aw, it's _so_ cute," he mocked me, and I slapped his leg hard, making him laugh.

"Irina had the biggest crush on him when you were first in Uni together," Tanya said, enjoying spilling the tea on her sister. "When he first started working out extra hard. _Mm_."

"I want to know nothing about this," Edward told them. "I don't want to know anything about my sister or best friend's sex lives."

"Wait... They shagged?" Tanya said excitedly, her eyes getting wide.

"Wait! No! Fuck! What?! Don't-" the man beside me began to fluster, making all the younger women at the table giggled. "I know nothing. I don't know what you're talking about. If asked I will deny all knowledge of this conversation. No, they didn't to my knowledge."

"It's not nice to gossip," Grandma Jane reminded them.

"Stop texting under the table," Edward pointed at Tanya. She shook her head, typing more quickly. "Oh, come on. Don't make her mad at me. I didn't mean it like that. Please."

"I'm going to be subtle."

"Like a wrecking ball," Sasha cackled at her sister. "Good for her, if she did. I think he's lying. They shagged!"

"Please," Edward begged them. " _Fine_. You're paying my medical bills."

"Aw honey, your sister is too tired to kick your ass right now. She's got a brand new baby," I told him in a laugh.

"Maybe we can take Ava for a bit so she can get a break," he said thoughtfully. "If it's okay with you?"

"Oh, _no_ ," I began dryly, "I get to play with the cutest baby ever and then give it back at the end of the night. How _terrible_."

Edward pulled out his phone and typed out a quick message to his sister. "She won't harm me if I offer free childcare." He put his phone back in his pocket and raised his chin in the air proudly.

"Oh! I can take her picture. We need to figure out when we want everyone to come over so I can take pictures of all your girls for you," I said to him happily. "Is it bad that I want to take the baby shopping and buy her cute clothes to take pictures in? Baby shopping is so much more fun than regular shopping."

"It's always a good thing when they go up a size," Sasha agreed.

"And, everything is cuter," Tanya mused with a little sigh. "I want another baby. I hope we get pregnant soon. I don't want Sophia to get too much older. I don't want to space them out too much.

"I'm done." Sasha shook her head. "Three is enough. I miss babies though. That's why I keep watching Ava. Oh, it's the best. And, she's such a good baby. She is so much easier than Ruthie was."

"Isn't it amazing how different every baby is?" I asked. "When I used to work at the daycare it always surprised me how different they were from such an early age. The longer I did it I could see where certain personality traits came from based on their home lives. How much they were handled, how their parents soothed crying, things like that. Oh, I just realized how old the first ones I watched are now. I shouldn't have done that," I laughed uncomfortably.

"You started when you were fourteen," Edward started doing the math in his head. "So, nineteen or twenty."

"Ow," I complained. "Don't do that. The maths hurt," I joked.

"There is nothing wrong with an older woman," Grandpa Alistar commented charmingly, kissing his wife on the top of the head happily.

"Aw," the girls teased in unison.

This was the sort of family interaction I had wanted with Edward's family in the first place. It was perfect. He left the restaurant so happy, talking to me animatedly as we walked through the market to pick up junk food for him and his friends to enjoy later in the evening.

"I thought you'd be sick of me, dove." Jasper was the first to arrive, freshly showered after getting off at work. He wrapped a comforting arm around my shoulder as I worked in the kitchen.

"Nope." I offered him a bite off of the cheese plate I was making. He took it between his teeth, his lips briefly brushing against my fingertips and I felt heat spread over my chest. I made sure not to look at Edward or Jasper.

"Mm, salty."

"It's a goat cheese from France. Do you like it?" I asked.

"I do."

"Try it with the dried cherries. Or, the figs," I offered him. He plucked up a dried fig and pressed a quick kiss to my cheek before popping it into his mouth.

"Thank you," he said disgustingly through a mouthful of fruit.

"Boys are so weird," I complained, making him chuckle while he chewed.

"What can I do?" He offered.

"Get me some wine," I answered him.

"Allow me," Edward offered. "Care for a glass?"

"Yes, darling. Please," he smiled, turning to lean against the countertop beside me. "Everything looks so fancy."

"That's how I roll," I joked. "Like I don't eat this twice a week in my underwear at home with Alice in the kitchen off of a plastic snowflake plate."

"Kinky," he teased me gently. Edward handed us each a glass of wine.

"Why don't you put on some music?" I offered to Jasper. I passed him my phone with the Spotify app up.

"Don't mind if I do," he mumbled as he scrolled through my list. Jasper started a song but continued to look at what I had.

 _"Come to me, baby. Don't be shy, don't be shy,"_ I sang along, making Edward smile.

"You have a lot of old country songs," Jasper commented.

"I was looking for all the old music my Mamaw used to listen to when I was little the other day," I informed him. "There are some good ones. "

He switched the song to " _Hey Good Lookin"_ by Hank Williams and wiggled his eyebrows stupidly at me. I laughed loudly before I caught myself.

"No," I said simply, making him laugh. He switched it to " _Jolene"_ by Dolly Parton. "Oh, yes. Better. I love doing this one for karaoke with Alice because it makes folks real nervous when I start singing it directly to her. _I'm going to dedicate this song to a special lady in the audience. You know why I'm singing it, bitch,"_ I joked.

"Oh no," Edward laughed.

"Wait, wait," Jasper laughed, changing the song. _Keep Lying_. "One of your fucking songs. Ohhhh... I see why you like it," he teased me. "Very sexy."

"Ohh, we _have_ had sex to this," Edward commented casually. I rolled my eyes and shook my head a little.

"Told you. It was on the New York Playlist," I replied before taking the food out onto the table. He followed behind me with bags of chips and boxes of crackers.

"That was the best birthday," he whispered in my ear, kissing my cheek lightly.

"That picture of you on the balcony is my favorite. You are so beautiful," I replied to him in a whisper as he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me close to his body from behind. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He kissed my mouth slowly, tenderly from behind. "I like a lot of the pictures from _that_ night of you."

"I bet you do," I smirked.

"I can't wait to take more of you. In the sand. In that swimsuit."

"Which one?" I asked in a soft whisper, dragging my fingers over his hands that rested on my stomach.

He thought about it for a moment. "Any of them."

I laughed, turning to face him. "I want to wear the new one."

"Yes. And, leave it unzipped until about here," he mused as he touched a spot a couple of inches below my breasts.

"Horny?" I teased.

"Very," Edward replied evenly, making me laugh again. He chuckled, kissing the side of my neck and smoothing his hand over my back. "When we get back to LA let's spend a couple of days doing nothing but fucking and eating?" He asked hopefully.

I offered him a bite of cheese that he took from my fingers. The same ones that Jasper had touched when he got his cheese. "We can combine the two."

"I intended to," he promised. Edward was making me feel so warm. He knew what he was doing. "Mm, I'm suddenly craving ice cream."

"Oh, we can definitely talk about your oral fetish later," I teased him again in a whisper. I caught Jasper out of the corner of my eye, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Your friend is watching us."

"Let him watch," he whispered, pulling me in for a passionate kiss. His hand went into my hair, holding me tightly as he mouth dominated mine for a long moment. When he pulled away, he smirked and pressed a little kiss on my forehead.

"Dammit, Edward," I complained at him as he walked away, making him laugh. "That's mean. I have to talk to people and pretend to be normal now."

"You like it," he called as he walked into the kitchen.

"Obviously part of the fucking problem," I snapped back at him. Jasper smirked at me. "Don't look at me like that. You'd feel the same way," I told him, pointing at his chest. He raised his hands defensively but was still grinning.

After all of his friends that were coming around arrived, we went out onto the beachside deck again. I was going to miss it when we went back to the states. The ocean was so beautiful and relaxing. I was sitting in between Jasper and Edward again. Melly, Lee, and Peter were much quieter than the group before.

"So, you're moving to Los Angeles?" Melly asked me curiously. "Are you excited?"

"Very. We need to work some things out first though."

"You don't ever have to leave. I'll buy you everything you need, and we'll get your things later," Edward offered. I looked over at him slowly. "Or, you could go home like planned, get ready, and pack. Whatever you want to do."

"Wow, you got that look _down_ ," Melly teased me.

"Oh, he's just good at reading my mind. It's a little annoying sometimes." I looked at him again. I winked, earning a smile from Edward. "Yeah, actually, I don't know. Maybe I'll just go back for a few days so I can pack up things and have them shipped over. I'd like to make sure my instruments arrive in good shape."

"Really?" Edward said happily.

"Yeah," I laughed. "Is that okay? We can wait until April or May if it's better for your schedule. It's up to you. I know you'll be recording and filming a lot soon so you might be too busy."

"Oh, do shut up," he laughed, leaning forward and hugging me tightly into his arms. "We'll figure it out, and I'll come to help."

"Really?" I didn't know when he was going to find the time.

"Yeah, I think I can squeeze in a quick trip in there." My smile grew, as did his. "And we can do it faster together. I'll hire some quality movers to make sure all your things come undamaged," Edward promised. "Then you can come to decorate our boring as fuck house however you like."

"But, it's so beautiful. It's simple. You don't need that much. Just like... pillows. Pictures on the wall. Shit like that."

"Your pictures."

"Some of them," I agreed. "Your place doesn't need much. I've already got the kitchen perfect."

"That kitchen," Melly let out a little gasp and put her hand on her heart. "I want it so bad. It's like a dream."

"Oh, it is," I agreed with a sigh. "You can definitely come to visit. I love cooking for everyone so much. Entertaining at Eddie's would be so great. Especially in the summer."

"It's your place, too," he told me warmly.

"No," I laughed as I shook my head. "By the way, I hope you know I'm paying my part of the bills."

"Okay," he said sarcastically. I cocked my head to the side, holding my mouth tight. "What do you want to pay, hm? I've got no house payment. There are solar panels, so there isn't much of an electricity bill ever. Water is not enough to bother with splitting. Cable and internet are for work, so it's already paid for. I'd get the maid service one way or the other, and if I know you, you'll clean before the maid comes."

"Groceries," I offered.

He pursed his lips. "But you cook the food. Shouldn't I pay for it?"

"Not if you're not going to let me pay for anything else," I replied back evenly.

"Tense negotiations," Jasper teased from beside me. Edward waved an annoyed hand in his face.

"Let me pretend that the money isn't yours in the first place and let me buy the damn food," I told him.

Edward rolled his eyes hard. "Fine, but it's your money. It comes from your store, too. Stop acting like it's all that you'll be making anyway. And, when we get married, it won't matter."

"Um, yeah it will. That's why I want a prenup."

"I'll sign it, but we won't need it."

"You're an idiot," I complained, reaching over and refilling my drink. I filled the wine to the very top of the glass since the bottle was almost empty anyway. "Jasper, tell him to be careful with his money, please. Maybe he'll listen to you."

"He'll not listen to me," Jasper replied.

"I am careful with my money. That's why I have so much of it now," he said cockily. He was four glasses of wine in already. It showed on his glowing red cheeks. "Fine. Buy your groceries."

"I want to do more than just that."

He shrugged at me.

"You can buy me things, dove," Jasper teased me. "I'm broke."

I pursed my lips, smiling a little bit to myself. "Oh, my god. I think I might have been around you too long already. I just wanted to reply with a bad pickup line," I teased Jasper. "You're giving me such a wide opening."

Jasper looked me dead in the eye and very seriously said in a low voice, "that's what she said."

Everyone began to laugh at once, booing and hissing at Jasper and throwing bottle caps and trash in his general direction.

"Wait!" Edward laughed, "what was the line?"

"Oh, god... It's not even that funny," I laughed in embarrassment. " _I'd like to buy you dinner._ "

"Ten out of ten would have worked." Jasper gave me the thumbs up, making me laugh more. "I'm here for you, dove, whenever you're ready for a real man."

"Thanks. Good to know I have options," I joked.

"I may not be rich, but I'm very well endowed, and honestly, that's all the really matters," he put his hand on his heart and said it as if it was poetry.

"Stupid bastard," Edward laughed, pushing the back of his head from behind as his hand rested on the couch of the sofa.

"I will take it out right now and prove it."

"I've already seen your penis," Edward said simply. "Thanks, but there's no need for you to expose yourself to all the ladies here. And, Melly."

"Fuck you," she laughed, flipping him off. He blew her a kiss.

Peter laughed, "everyone's seen Jasper's. I'm seen his bare ass more times than I'd care to remember."

"One time at a party he took shrooms and dove off a house naked into the pool," Lee told me. "It's amazing he's not killed himself."

"Whoops," Jasper laughed. "That was a fun party. I think I had it blowing in the wind most of the night."

"Okay. Let's not talk about this wanker's wanker," Melly said sarcastically, fake gagging. Jasper flipped her off. She ignored him. "I wanna go walking on the beach."

"Oh, that sounds nice," Lee agreed. He was the quietest of the bunch.

Edward took my hand and stood up. "We've not really had a late night stroll on the beach yet. Shall we?"

"Sure." I finished my wine quickly and got up to walk with him. Jasper got up as well.

Peter and Lee walked along the craggy rocks to one side, talking loudly over the ocean waves. Melly was walking not far from us, picking up little seashells and shoving them into her blue jean pocket. Jasper had taken off his shoes and socks and was walking a few feet from his best friend.

I caught it for just a moment, the wicked look in Edward's eyes as he glanced over at me. I wasn't entirely sure I saw it or not. It was so quick.

Then he pushed Jasper hard into the sand, catching him totally off guard. He grabbed Edward in return by the ankle, making him trip forward. Jasper pushed him back into the sand, quickly getting on top of him like he had the other day in the living room by the couch. I watched from a few feet away. My face almost turned red instantly as I watched them push on one another aggressively. My heart began to thump in my chest as my boyfriend bucked against him, trying to push him off again.

"Get em!" Melly shouted at both of them from the water where she was starting to dip in her feet.

"Which one?" I asked jokingly. She just shrugged, making me quietly laugh.

He finally knocked him off and pinned him hard against the sand with one of his hands tightly wrapped around his wrist. Jasper slapped at him with the other, smacking his side with a hollow thump. He gripped at Edward's t-shirt as he tried to heave him over once again. Edward was too big and had him too snug in the sand though. His knees were pressed hard into Jasper's, probably painfully so.

Finally, he snatched the other wrist and slammed it hard into the ground.

"Fuck, ow. Get off," Jasper complained loudly.

"That's what she said," Melly yelled at them. I laughed, but I knew I was visibly flushed all over. I smiled a little to myself and looked away from my boyfriend as he got up.

"Do either of you idiots want anything from the kitchen? I'm going to get a drink," I told them as I started to move up towards the house.

"Hey, wait," Edward called after to me, sort of laughing to himself. "I'll come with you."

"I'm fine," Jasper said, still flopped on the sand and heaving. Our eyes caught the other's for a moment before quickly darting away. He was flushed as well.

"You alright?" Edward called to me as I came into the cabin, shutting the glass door behind him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered quickly, getting my breathing back to normal.

"Are you sure?" I asked with a small smile. I caught the naughty flash again.

I gasped audibly, "you did it on purpose to show out for me?"

"Did what?" His grin to one side, it curving into his cheek as he tried to keep his face serious.

"You did." I slapped his arm. "That's so mean." I went to slap him again, but he grabbed my wrist and forcefully slammed me to the wall before capturing my mouth in an intense kiss. There was a little sand in his hair, and I could feel it when I ran my fingers through it. I kissed him desperately, smashing my lips as hungrily against him as he was. His fingers tightened around my wrist pleasantly, almost too tight.

"Do you like rubbing all over your best friend for me to watch?" I teased against his mouth. His hand slid up my chest slowly, pushing over my breast before his fingers brushed against the base of my neck.

"I like turning you on." He held my thin neck in his big hand, kissing me again deliciously. "I wish I could fuck you right now," he said against my skin.

"Your friends might catch us," I whispered as his mouth dragged across my neck. "I wish I had worn a skirt."

"Next time." His hand smoothed over the top of my blue jean shorts, moving down the back to grip my ass tightly. "With no panties."

"God," I whined, so turned on. "How am I supposed to go back out there like this?" I asked. "I have to look at Jasper after that."

"I don't think you mind that," he said teasingly.

"Edward," I half complained, half moaned when his teeth went into my shoulder. I tugged on his hair, but he didn't stop, making me moan louder. "Fuck, I want you to bend me over something and fuck me senseless."

"Baby, tonight we can do whatever you want."

He winked at me when pulled away as someone came in from the outside behind us.

We were going to be in for a wild night.

 **Y'all have no idea about how wild this night is about to get.**

 **If you're enjoying the story, check out Perfect Snapshots. It's got all kinds of good scenes with Jasper.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	51. Episode 51

**I feel like I have to give this warning I gave in the very first chapter of the story in the ANs, just in case someone missed it.**

 **Warnings: this story will eventually involve LGBTQ+ themes, drug use, polyamory, graphic sexual scenes, themes of racism, mental illness, homophobia, mentions of sexual assault and murder.**

 **Also !Warning! This chapter is completely NSFW. Things are about to go down. Enjoy! :D**

 **Chapter Fifty-One-**

Almost all of Edward's friends had gone home, the living room all but empty except for Jasper, Edward, and myself. The two of them had pulled out a very nice big bottle of whiskey, and they had drunk perhaps half of it mostly on their own. I had a couple of glasses of it myself. There were a couple of dozen beer bottles on the table left by all of his friends. I laid on the couch with my bare feet on Edward's lap, watching them play video games against each other on the massive seventy-inch television. It was perhaps one in the morning, but they didn't seem to be slowing down at all. I was happy to let him have this time with his best friend. They both needed it.

They had switched to a fighting game, and the winner had to take a shot. They were both very drunk, laughing and yelling at each other. They were both usually excellent gamers, but the more they drank, the crazier it was getting.

"Drink, bitch," Edward shouted at Jasper as he lost. He was way too proud that he did. It was a close game. All of them had been. They were both giving it their all. They were ridiculous.

"Fuck," Jasper mumbled as he shot the liquor down his throat with his head tilted back. He grimaced at the burn. "I am not going to be able to drive home."

"Ya think?" Edward laughed, taking a swig from his half drank beer that sat beside the bottle of whiskey.

"You can stay here," I promised him. "I was going to make a nice breakfast in the morning. You can stay and join us."

Edward's head lolled to one side so he could look at his friend. "She is the best cook. Holy shit, so good." He was _very_ drunk.

"I know- But… I can take an Uber if it's not okay," Jasper said, worriedly. He was mindlessly playing with one end of his mustache as he did, his other arm wrapped around his abdomen.

"No, it's no problem." I shook my head quickly. "Besides, I wouldn't want you wandering around all drunk. Someone might take advantage of you."

"If only," Jasper laughed, tossing his controller onto the couch beside him. "I am too drunk for this. Let's watch a film or something."

Edward turned it to Netflix on the PlayStation and gave Jasper the controller. He shotgunned the rest of his beer then went to the kitchen and brought us fresh drinks. I sat cuddled up to my boyfriend in the dark, his arm around me along the back of the couch. At first, he simply rested his head very close to mine on the cushion, his hand on my thigh. But as time went on, he slowly began to brush his nose against my cheek and jaw until I slowly tilted my head far enough to give him access to my neck. Lightly he began to pepper my skin with kisses until finally, he began to suckle at the nape of my neck.

Jasper watched us hungrily from the other couch, biting his bottom lip between his gapped teeth. I held his gaze, the heat of it making me tingle deep in the pit in my stomach. He adjusted in his spot uncomfortably, his eyes flitting back to the screen whenever Edward would come up for air. He was too drunk to care if his friend was there, watching us. They had both gone much deeper in the bottle than I had, but I was drunk too. I couldn't look away from Jasper, his desire written clearly on his face. Edward's large hand slid around my thigh, in between my legs above the hem of my shorts. I could see Jasper's erection, his eyes on his friend's hand.

When the movie was over, I went into the hall closet to fetch Jasper some blankets and pillows for the couch. The boys were cleaning up the living room while listening to music from my phone again. Edward put on some random playlist and was dancing as he carried bottles. The glass clanked loudly into the recycling bin. He was in such a good mood from hanging out with his best friend so much. And probably from making out, too.

"I love this song," I said, dancing as a new song came on. I did it right with the beat, loose enough to thoroughly enjoy the sound without worrying who was looking at me. I rolled my shoulders with my arms above my head, my hips and waist wiggling to the song in perfect time to the beat.

"Oi, you're a good dancer," Jasper commented, genuinely impressed. He came over to me, dancing with me funnily. He was doing the running man, making me laugh loudly.

"She was a ballerina," Edward shouted from the kitchen, not seeing us fucking around.

"Can you do the thing on your toes?" He asked as he suddenly stopped.

I lifted up on my toes as much as possible with no toe shoes on. I lifted my arms above my head while maintaining my footing and did a little spin before I gracefully lifted my leg behind me in an attitude position. Jasper clapped loudly. So I began to twerk just to make him laugh. It worked, and he started to do it with me. I giggled stupidly as he began to dance sensually, funnily biting his finger.

"You idiot," Edward laughed at Jasper from the kitchen doorway.

When the next song started, Edward began dancing with me from behind, kissing me lightly as he did. He had his hand wrapped loosely around my waist, holding my body to his. I dipped low and came back up slow. He watched my ass in appreciation as it came back up against his crotch.

"I can do that, too," Jasper joked, doing the same to his friend from beside me. I laughed loudly again as Edward played along, dancing with him as well. He rested one of his hands on Jasper's hip while his arm was still around me. All of us were playfully dancing with each other to what I was pretty sure was one of my favorite stripper songs. I wasn't going to tell them that though.

Jasper turned to face us, grinding up against Edward closely. He did not hesitate to do it back, both of them having a good sense of timing and too drunk to care. They were being stupid and having fun. They were playfully bumping up against one another, both egging the other on. Jasper brought one hand to Edward's waist and the other to his shoulder. He was incredibly close to me as well, shoulder to shoulder. I could smell the peppermint on his breath. We were all bundled together, laughing and playing.

Jasper's hand slowly moved along his friend's shoulder to his neck. Without any warning, he brought his hand to the back of Edward's neck and pulled him down the short distance for a kiss. It lasted for a long second, Jasper's eyes getting wide as he realized what he was doing but he didn't pull away. I stopped dancing, watching with my mouth agape.

"Oh," Edward said, wide-eyed with surprise as he pulled away from the kiss. He was breathless and red-cheeked, his mouth opened just a little as he tried to calm himself. His bottom lip was glistening a little from Jasper's mouth. His own tongue brushed along the edges before Edward finally closed his.

"I am... _so_ sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Crap. I- " He tried to pull away, but Edward still had his hand on his side. He looked at me and then back to my boyfriend. "You know what? Fuck it," Jasper paused, taking a deep breath. "Tony, I've been attracted to you for ages, and I realize you have a wonderful girlfriend and I would never want to do anything to damage that relationship. I adore her, too. But... I've always thought you were so fucking hot and I've always wanted to kiss you. Since we were kids. Sorry," he babbled out. He then pointed at me. "And, she said I could."

"Hey! Wait," I laughed nervously, feeling so flushed. "There was a lot of conversations that led to that, and I don't know, I thought you'd talk to him before. Or, maybe come out first."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I'm very drunk, and it's so hard to think straight," Jasper frowned, he looked down at his feet awkwardly before glancing back to Edward. "I'm so sorry."

Between the dancing and the wrestling along with the liquor it was too much for poor Jasper. I watched with my lip between my teeth, unsure of what was about to happen.

"You just should have warned me. I wasn't prepared," Edward answered, placing his hand on Jasper's cheek and leaning down to kiss him again. I gasped in surprise, his hand still on my waist and holding me tightly. I watched intently as they kissed passionately, their tongues playing with one another. Earlier in the shower, I had exactly no idea how sexy it would be to watch them kiss. But watching them in person was... _wow_. I knew how good Edward's mouth felt on mine. I knew how it felt when his tongue did those things to my own and how it turned me on. I could see in his friend's face that it was turning him on as well. Jasper's hand slid over Edward's neck, his thumb running along his jaw.

"Woof," Jasper said in a huff under his breath when he finally pulled away, his eyes a little glossed over. His lips were slightly red and swollen, his chest heaving.

"I'm sorry, I should have-" Edward started to say to me, looking over at me with instant worry on his face. I stopped him with a kiss of my own, tasting Jasper on his lips. Edward's hand still rested on his friend's shoulder. I reached out low between us and Jasper took my hand, squeezing it as I continued to kiss his best friend deeply.

"Is he a good kisser?" I asked my lover against his lips, his pale pink cheeks glowing with heat. Edward nodded his head a little shyly. I smiled as I brushed my nose along his. "Can I kiss him, too?" I asked in a silky voice. He nodded again slowly with a tiny grin as he swallowed hard, making me smile at how cute he was being. He was so turned on and flustered. He had been so in control a second before.

Jasper smiled at me so brilliantly that I didn't even have to ask if he wanted me to kiss him, his hand going to my hip with his other hand on Edward's. Turning to the side, I pulled his face down to mine for a slow kiss with both hands on his muscular neck. His mustache tickled my cheeks pleasantly. He was an excellent kisser, his mouth demanding and plush soft. He was perhaps even better than my boyfriend.

My ass was pressed against Edward with the force of the kiss, his mouth on my bare shoulder. I was already so wet, and he was rock hard against my back. The way Jasper kissed me, pressing me hard against my love as he could, made me feel perfectly dizzy. I couldn't believe all of this was happening and it almost felt like a happy, erotic, dream.

I was breathless when I pulled away, my hand reaching behind me to play with Edward's hair as he continued to love on my neck. Jasper reached over me, my body still pressed in between them, as he pulled Edward into another kiss. I still had my fingers in his hair as they kissed fiercely. Jasper's erection ground into my stomach.

I began to kiss Jasper's neck languidly, working a little hickey just at the spot above the collar of his t-shirt as this thick fingers squeezed my ass. I knew Edward could feel his hand pressed between us as well. I rubbed my hand through his hair, tugging it at the edge roughly. He gasped into Jasper's mouth.

"He likes it when you pull his hair," I whispered sexily in Jasper's ear before tugging on the bottom of the lobe with my teeth gently. He turned his face slightly into mine, his cheek brushing against mine as his mouth still hovered close to Edward's.

He ran his fingers through the back of Edward's hair, the tips brushing along mine as he did, and pulled it firmly in a fistful. "Like this?" He asked very close to Edward's' lips.

"Yes," he moaned before kissing Jasper again forcefully. One of his hands slid underneath my shirt along my stomach while the other hand drifted over my thigh. Jasper's other hand was on my waist as well, pushing my shirt up from the other side.

Jasper pulled away from him to kiss me firmly, his hand going further up my shirt as he did. Edward cupped one my breasts over my bra, squeezing it tightly with his strong fingers. He bit along the side of my neck, scraping his teeth roughly between light licks and kisses. My hand slid behind me so that I could grip him through his jeans. He rocked against my touch, needing the friction.

"Do you want to fuck us?" I asked Jasper sweetly, sliding one of my hands down the center his chest. His muscles were granite hard, matching his thick muscular arms.

"Yes." He held my throat with his strong hand, his thumb rubbing along my chin slowly. I licked the tip, making him grin hungrily. He brushed his wet thumb over my swollen lip, dragging it slowly down my chin again.

"Do you want to fuck us?" I asked Edward as seductively as I could. Jasper's thumb rubbed down the center of my throat as I glanced back at my boyfriend. My head lolled against his shoulder, my eyes half-lidded with my own desire.

"Fuck yes," he answered, his hungry mouth on mine quickly. He looped his finger with Jasper's jeans, tugging him as tightly to us as possible. Jasper kissed my neck, one of his hands going to my other breast, so they were being squeezed at the same time by two different beautiful men. I gasped and whined, my hand sliding down to Jasper's erection, dragging my fingers over the denim.

The kiss was only broken for a moment to remove my shirt over my head. Jasper smoothed both hands over my chest, squeezing my rigid nipples through my lacy red bra. Edward unhooked it easily from behind, pulling it down my shoulders so that it fell to the floor. I was exposed so quickly. My whole body was tingling.

Edward's open mouth brushed against mine, his tongue curling along my upper lip. I was panting and flushed. I felt Jasper's lips just below my ear before he ran his nose along the lobe.

"Your nipples are perfect," he whispered in my ear before quickly leaning down to bring one into his mouth. Loudly, I cried out in gasping surprise. Goosebumps were raised up my arms and chest.

"She likes it so much rougher than you'd expect," Edward told him in a ragged voice, stroking the back of his hair as he played with my nipples. Jasper began to suck harder, scraping his teeth over my nipple as he tightened his fingers around my breast. It made me literally weak in the knees, but Edward was holding me up. He cupped my other breast, tugging on my other nipple with his finger and thumb. Jasper leaned over and bit the nipple Edward had just pinched while my lover still held my breast in his hand.

"Fuck," I whined, my panties drenched between my legs. I could feel the wetness dripping down my thighs just a little as my thighs rubbed together. I pulled off Jasper's tight t-shirt, throwing it to the floor before attacking his mouth. I guided Edward's hand to Jasper's erection as we kissed. He jerked a little in surprise before relaxing into the sensation of our hands on him. Edward didn't need much encouragement or guidance, fondling him through the fabric.

"I wonder if you'd like sucking on his cock as much as you like eating me," I teased Edward in a playful whisper. Jasper opened his mouth in a small aroused smile, his breath coming out in slow pants.

"Would you like to watch me suck on him?" He purred in my ear, his beard brushing against my skin pleasantly. I nodded slowly, biting at Edward's chin.

He undid Jasper's jean button, sliding the zipper down slowly. I slid my hand over his boxer covered erection. I could tell he was thick through the thin fabric. Edward went down to his knees beside me as I pulled Jasper free from his boxers. His erection was indeed thick, veins pulsing up the full pink length, and he was already straining from his arousal. My lover was so gentle and slow as he took him into his mouth. It wasn't shy or unsure in any way though. Jasper's eyes looked into mine, surprised and happy. I petted my boyfriend's hair as he was pleasured his best friend generously. It was tentatively paced at first, but as he became surer of what he was doing it was clear that he was enjoying himself.

"Oh, darling," Jasper purred as I kissed his neck, one arm around my waist and the other on his friend's head. Edward was taking more and more in, his hand gripping him tightly as he guided him into his twisting mouth. "Be careful. I don't want to cum yet. That feels so good." He didn't stop though. He bobbed his head further down, taking all of him into his mouth at once. He yanked Edward's head back roughly. "Stop. Not yet."

Edward smiled up at us, pleased with himself. "Shall we make her cum first instead?" He was still rubbing Jasper at a slow, steady pace with his hand as he watched us. His friend smiled and nodded, running his hand from the back of Edward's head to his slightly wet cheek.

They quickly turned their attention to me. Edward unbuttoned my jeans and in one move pulled my panties down with my shorts. Jasper came behind me, his wet erection against my bare ass as both of his hands gripped my breasts roughly. Edward propped my leg over his shoulder, his tongue on my clit so quickly. There was no hesitation. I almost didn't have any time to react at all. A quiet squeak eeked from my lips they took over total control.

"Oh," I drew out loudly. Jasper slid one hand around my throat, bringing me into a ferocious kiss while still standing behind me. Edward added his fingers inside of me roughly. He twisted and curled them as he moved his lips over my clit. It didn't take very long to bring me to my climax. I was only able to stay upright because of their hands all over my body.

It was the hottest thing I had ever experienced in my entire life.

"Watch this," I heard Edward say just as he added another finger and began to fuck me forcefully with them. He knew just the place to tap with them, brushing along _the_ spot. He nursed the orgasm into another. There was a little cum gushing from me uncontrollably, my body only held up by Jasper's hand around my throat. I was gasping and moaning, lost to the feeling as my eyes shut tightly.

"Christ, that's so hot." Jasper's erection rubbed against my ass, a hot sticky bead of his own cum dripping down my cheek. My hips rocked against him, massaging it into my skin. "I love watching you touch her."

"I like watching you touch her, too." He grinned wickedly, dragging his tongue between my thighs. Jasper pinched one of my nipples, squeezing it as their eyes stayed locked on one another.

I had to pull Edward away to make him stop. I slid my leg down, feeling shaky. He moved both of his hands over the back my bare thighs and ass, kissing my stomach. Jasper nuzzled along my cheek, his fingers splaying wide along my skin just underneath my breasts. I turned my face to kiss him lightly. They had to feel my trembling.

"Let's go to our room," I told them both, one of my hands going over Jasper's and the other going over Edward's soft cheek. I wasn't sure how long my feet could keep me up if they kept doing that to me.

Edward was the only one with pants on when we got to our bedroom. Jasper pulled him into a rough kiss while he undid his blue jeans for him. He was in no way meek as he took him into his hand and aggressively began to jerk Edward off for a moment. He led him over to the bed, forcing him to sit down on the edge of the mattress. Jasper went to his knees in front of my boyfriend so he could bring his erection into his mouth just as he had done for him before.

I went to the _drawer of fun_ and pulled out some of the lube and condoms that we had, along with some of the toys, so they were just in easier reach if we wanted to use them. I crawled onto the bed behind Edward, my breasts pressed against his back as I sucked on his ear.

"Your cock looks so good in his mouth," I breathed into his ear as I slid my arms around his chest. He was moaning, his head lolled back with one hand on the back of Jasper's head. And, boy was Jasper going for it _hard._ His head was bobbed up and down aggressively, twisting his hand around the base up to meet his lips with each quick pass. He swallowed him all down with little effort, letting him hit the back of throat over and over again.

"Fuck," Edward whimpered out. He bit into his lip, straining and shaking with his pleasure. He wanted to cum so badly, but he wanted everything to last as long as possible. "Not yet," he growled before he pulled Jasper up by the arm roughly. He straddled his waist, erection against erection, as he passionately took my lover's mouth. There were years of desire in their kisses.

"I want to fuck her and then I want you to fuck me," Jasper told him confidently when he pulled away. "Is that okay?"

"I've never done that before," Edward admitted softly. He wasn't saying that he didn't wish to do it, but rather hinted at his fear at his performance. He had no reservations about me being fucked by his best friend.

Jasper took both of their erections in one of his hands, rubbing them up and down between his thick fingers at the nicest tempo. "Don't worry, I'll show you how." Edward's head lolled back again with the pleasure he was receiving, his hips lifting in time with his hand.

"Can I fuck her, Anthony?" He asked him warmly, enjoying his command of the situation. Edward smiled just a little as he tried to keep his eyes open. "Are you going to enjoy watching me fuck your girlfriend?"

"Yes," he admitted in a heated tone, saying it through his teeth as Jasper continued to pleasure him with his hands. He looked up at me, my chest heaving with my obvious excitement.

"How does she like to be fucked, darling?" His eyes were on me hotly.

"Rough," Edward smirked lustfully against Jasper's neck as he kissed it, "I want to watch her ride you."

They kissed for another moment before finally pulling apart. Edward turned on the bed and pulled me into a kiss while Jasper put on a flavored condom that we had for some reason. I wasn't even sure where it was from. When he came to stand back beside the bed, I leaned forward to taste it, swallowing as much as I could in one quick go. It was grape flavored, slightly sticky plastic-y sweet. I bobbed my head up and down on him for just a moment before pulling away with a pleased smile.

Edward pulled him down onto the bed, so I crawled over to straddle Jasper's waist. His thick fingers dragged over my ass, squeezing and kneading my flesh roughly. I leaned down to kiss him, and as I did, he brought one of his hands between my legs so he could rub a finger over my clit. I gasped in surprise against his lips, and he dragged his tongue over my upper lip.

I gushed a little as soon as I slid down on his thickness, all of my arousal pooling on his stomach as I cried out in sheer pleasure. I had been turned on for too long not to. I could feel it against my thighs and ass as I moved. I ground against him hard, my fingers going to my own clit so I could get myself off on him. I wanted him to feel what my orgasm felt like around his cock. But Edward tugged my hand away and put my favorite toy on just the right spot from behind.

The noise that came out of my throat was deep and loud as I rocked back against my boyfriend in pleasure.

"That's it, love. Show him how good your pussy is," he spoke into my ear in a low whisper. Jasper's hands were on my hips, guiding me down on him. I had no control over my body anymore. I squeezed him tightly, feeling all of the muscles in my lower legs stiffen as well.

"God, dove, I love how you cum," Jasper groaned loudly with his head thrown back against the mattress, his fingers digging into my skin. Edward turned up the toy, making both Jasper and I cry out in rapture in unison. Both of us could feel the vibrations in our stomachs, rocking us both forward towards the inevitable.

Jasper gave into his joy, cumming hard inside of me. He held my hips so tightly down on his erection he might have left bruises. My own orgasm milked him until he was shaking and spent.

As soon as he pulled his erection free from my body Edward force his own condom covered cock inside of me from behind while I still straddled Jasper's body. I cried out in surprise, laying my face on his firm chest with my hands unable to keep myself up anymore. Jasper guided my mouth into a kiss, letting me get fucked from behind for several minutes by my lover over him. I must have been dripping all over his thighs.

Finally, Edward pulled out, leaving me shaking on top of the other beautiful man. Neither of them would give me a moment though.

Jasper flipped me onto my back, pushing my legs apart. He began to eagerly eat me, sucking my already swollen clit into his mouth. Both of my hands went to the back of his head, holding him in place as he aggressively pleasured me with his tender mouth. He quickly added his fingers deep within me.

"How many more times can I get you off?" He purred, lapping at my lips with slow dragging licks.

"As many as you want," I responded breathlessly, brushing my hair away from my eyes. He added another finger inside of me. His other hand began to play with the other hole between my legs. I don't think he wasn't expecting my intense reaction. My body arched towards him, my legs kicking out at the sensation.

"Hand me the lube?" Jasper asked, arousal tinting his tone. When he got it, he pulled Edward into a kiss just for a second. He got my cum all over my boyfriend's face. "Put on a fresh condom."

The lube was pleasantly cold again my already hot wet skin. He knew exactly what he was doing as he pushed a finger into my ass. Edward had yet to do this to me. I loved it.

"Do you like it up your ass, dove?" he asked, adding another finger inside gently. He kissed my clit slowly as he fucked both holes with his fingers.

"Yes," I breathed out, unable to do or say anything else. "Oh, my god. _Yes…_ "

"Has he fucked that perfect ass of yours?" He asked then he tugged on my clit with his teeth. I shook my head slowly, my body visibly shuddering and jerking at his fucking. "Aw," he drew out playfully. He was so confident, and it was sexy as hell. "I'd love to bend you over the bed and fuck your tight ass."

He lifted up some so that he could take Edward's mouth into a kiss as he continued to forcefully finger fuck me. I rubbed my own clit, going in time with him. Edward sat on the bed beside me, not breaking the kiss with him until I came literally screaming. He smiled naughtily as Jasper rested his forehead against Edward's temple.

I slowly pulled away, making room so that Edward could lay down on the bed in the middle. I kissed my love's mouth, happily aroused still. Jasper rubbing lube all over Edward's erection eagerly.

Jasper forced himself down onto him, his eyes rolling back into his head as he did. He was already starting to become harder again. They were both so young and healthy that they could both go all night if they wanted to. Everything about what they were doing was so sexy.

Edward was loving being so well fucked. His face twisted and scrunched in pleasure, his mouth hanging open as Jasper drove himself steadily up and down. His hands rested on my boyfriend's chest, digging his fingers into his pecs as he rode him.

I leaned over him on my knees. I kissed his mouth before moving down his chin to his chest. He caught my breast in his mouth, moaning around my nipple as he suckled it. I slid my hands over Jasper's, my eyes closed as I enjoyed the attention.

"Sit on my face," Edward told me roughly, his hand twisting the other nipple between his fingers. I moaned at the perfect pain, already so aroused I could barely think. I quickly gave him what he wanted, sitting on my knees on top of him even though my body already felt like jello. I leaned forward, taking Jasper's half hard erection into my mouth quickly. He grew firmer with the soft sucking and hard fucking.

My lover was the first to cum, but Jasper followed again very quickly right after. He spilled into my mouth and on my face as Edward devoured my already very sensitive body. What made me lose it again though is when he ran his tongue over my ass. I had been tasted in every possible way, and it made me feel so completely satisfied. Every part of me was electric.

We all collapsed on the bed, Edward in the middle and Jasper on one side while I was on the other. We both had on a head on a shoulder, all of us shaking and panting. Jasper held my hand from across Edward's stomach, weaving my fingers with his own. He kissed my forehead then Jasper's sweetly, letting his lips linger on both for a long loving second. We were all sweaty and sticky.

"I'm so glad you said we could do this," Jasper told me, our faces eye level. He smiled charmingly.

"I told you he always surprises me," I said with a laugh in my voice. He laughed as well, pressing his smile into Edward's tattoo.

"What have you two exactly been talking about, hm?" My boyfriend asked curiously, his heart still beating a thousand miles an hour. His face was splotchy and red as was his chest. His neck and shoulders were dotted with bruises and hickeys.

"Well," Jasper began, smirking at a little. He was too happy to stop smiling completely "Um," he swallowed roughly, his nervous grin growing wide.

"Well," I continued for him. "I caught him checking you out hard the other day when we first had everyone here. When we were in the bedroom because I was feeling sick and he came to check on me while you were outside," I began to explain.

"She actually started with _'I'm not the only one you think is a snack_ ,'" Jasper laughed as he remembered. "And, it just surprised me. I tried to deny it, but I was pretty solidly caught. So I asked her not to say anything. She agreed and told me that I should talk to you about my sexuality. She's been very encouraging."

"I know you are a good gentle, kind man, so no matter what you would handle the situation well." I kissed his lips lightly. He looked at me lovingly, stroking my back as I spoke to him. There was so much adoration in his bright green eyes.

"So, how does that lead to you telling him that he can _fuck_ me exactly?" He joked, smiling broadly. "Because I'd like to hear all about these conversations."

"Well, it's a bit long-winded, but basically I told her I wanted to kiss you just _once_ to see if it was as good as I'd imagined because every girl that you've kissed as always raved about it. And I've watched you pash so many times." He was still filled with pure elation as he spoke.

"Sorry," Edward said in slight embarrassment.

"I think he might have liked it a little bit," I teased Jasper. He smiled so wide that I could see his cute toothy gap. We were so close together that we were practically touching.

"You think so?" He brushed his nose against mine, making me giggle. I brought my hand up to twist one end of his mustache, it was looking a little crazy right then.

"I love your mustache so much," I said to him, adjusting the other side as he smiled in joy at the pampering.

"See!" He said too loudly at Edward. "I told you it looks good."

"She's obviously a weirdo. You can't go by her opinion," his friend joked.

"Hey!" I laughed. "Don't listen to him. I am a weirdo, but it doesn't mean I'm wrong."

"No, you're a peach," Jasper said to me sweetly, rubbing his fingers over my bare hip. He pulled me into a kiss, soft, slow, and sensual. Edward began to kiss right behind my ear. I could feel exactly where this was going to go again.

"Wait, wait, wait," I pulled away, laughing and happy. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"Sorry," he chuckled, getting up quickly from the bed so I could stand up.

Edward slapped my ass as I got up, making a loud pop against my skin. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he only smiled at me cheerfully. I pranced off to use the restroom and wash my hands and face. When I was done, I propped the door open so they could come in as well if they wanted. The boys were cleaning themselves up quietly, and Edward was sliding on a pair of boxer briefs. Jasper came in to wash his hands as I brushed my hair up into a ponytail. He playfully splashed me, making me giggle again. I flicked some water at him as well, causing us to splash each other until we both dissolved into giggles. He took the towel from the wall and roped me in with it, pulling me towards him. We kissed slowly for a moment.

"Thanks," he whispered to me. I ran my fingers over his jaw, his skin hot to the touch. His big hands slid up the back of my forearms, holding me to him while we were both still completely nude.

"Happy?" I asked him in a whisper.

"Yeah," he grinned, tugging on my ponytail gently.

"Harder," I let the word slip from my lips in a breath.

"Oi, insatiable." He fisted my hair more tightly in his hand and tugged it roughly back. When he did, he kissed the center of my neck, just below my chin. He let his tongue graze over my jaw and back to my lips for another heated kiss.

"You have no idea," I cooed, pulling from his grasp with a playful smile.

Jasper went to get his boxers from the living room while Edward ducked into the bathroom himself for a few moments. I rifled through my luggage, looking at what cute underwear I had to wear for them both. I decided on a pair of hip-hugging cotton black and white polka dots, and I put on a white baby doll t-shirt before I crawled back into bed to wait with them both.

"We left your music going, dove." Jasper brought me my phone. His boxers were forest green and baggy. He tossed his clothes on the bedroom chair before coming to sit on the bed beside me. He put one arm around my shoulder, and I laid my head on him, feeling very tired as I scrolled through the messages on my phone.

Alice had sent me a picture of her in bed saying that she missed me. She was wearing her hoodie, her eyes exhausted. She was always tired no matter the time.

" _You just miss my cooking,"_ I sent back. Jasper was curiously reading the messages since I clearly wasn't hiding them. His other hand mindlessly stroked my bare thigh that was pressed against his.

" _I miss your dumb face,"_ she sent me a picture of her pouting stupidly. " _What are you doing?"_

" _Just had a threesome_ ," I told her. Jasper laughed at my honesty. "My almost sister," I told him. "Sorry, she's going to find out one way or the other."

Alice texted. " _Without me? You slut."_

"Oh..." Jasper laughed. "I don't think she believes you."

"She should. Wanna take a picture with me?" I joked.

"Sure," he grinned. I pressed in close to him, and he rested his chin on my shoulder. We took a fairly normal one smiling a little into the camera and another one where he playfully licked my cheek with my eyes crazy wide and my mouth opened in a surprised O.

Edward crawled into bed on the other side of Jasper, looking over at what we were doing. He rested a hand on Jasper's stomach just above his boxers, leaning his head over so he could see what I was doing. He didn't notice the way that Jasper looked up at him adoringly. A message flashed on the screen as he watched.

" _He's hot! Where's Eddie though?"_ She sent a surprised face emoji.

"His name is Tony," Jasper complained to me as he continued to read. "I realize it's his first name and his professional name, but I'll never get used to it."

"Tony is kind of sexy," I agreed. "Ugh, Anthony is better though. Actually, your whole name is sexy to me, so I don't know what I'm talking about..."

"You're so biased," Edward practically purred, reaching over and stroking my cheek.

"Oh Anthony, darling," Jasper said jokingly, leaning over and kissing Edward's cheek. I took a picture of it with my phone, me smiling wildly in the picture. I sent it with the message, " _my life is fucking crazy."_

" _Oh. My. Fucking. God. Are. You. Fucking. Kidding. Me?! I am so mad at you rn. I am so goddamn jealous. I hate your sex life. How do you get fucked by two hot guys and I'm left here rotting?"_ She replied back surprisingly quick. " _Was it good? How do you know him? What's his name? How did it happen?"_

Instead of giving me time to answer she just called me instead. She was too impatient. I slid down on the bed, underneath the covers so that my head was resting on Jasper's lap. "Girl, you are _so_ thirsty."

"Tell me everything," she demanded.

I scoffed at her impatience. "I'm literally still in bed with them. You can wait."

"I'm so lonely," she said dryly.

I laughed meanly at her tone. "I'm not. I'm fucking fantastic."

"Bitch. What time is it even there?

"Five in the morning. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go to bed with two very sexy men. And then maybe at some point, we might sleep," I deadpanned as best as I could. She could probably hear the smile in my voice.

Edward laughed, stroking the side of my head while it rested on Jasper's lap.

Alice sighed, "I am _so_ mad."

"Well, you can join us next time," I offered smoothly.

"I will," she said defiantly.

"I will hold you to that," I told her.

"You can't handle all of this goodness," Alice snapped.

"That's not what you said last time," I retorted.

"I'll get my vinyl suit out," she threatened. "You remember what happened last time I brought that out, don't you?"

"Can you even squeeze into that still?" I questioned meanly. "You'd need to get lubed up just to look at it."

"Oh, _bitch._ You'd think you'd be less salty getting that much dick."

"I'd be less salty if I were asleep."

"You can't do this to me. You need to give me some details first," she complained in a whine.

Edward reached under the covers and took the phone from my hand. "She'll tell you later, baby. No, there aren't pictures. I'm sorry. Maybe next time. Goodnight, sweetheart."

He hung up on her, turned off my phone, and put it on my nightstand beside the bed, "There," he said. "See? I told you she's a weirdo. I can't believe you told her that quickly." He wasn't mad, just amused. He seemed to forget they weren't the only drunk ones.

"That's rich coming from a man who sent a selfie to his best friend the first time we fooled around. Jasper, does it bother you that a girl halfway around the world knows you got really well fucked today?" I traced his thigh just underneath his boxers.

"I don't give a toss. Keep doing that," he purred at me, making me giggle. I kissed his skin before sitting up so I could wedge myself more comfortably against him. I wrapped my arm around his waist, and both men smoothed their hands over my skin. When we fell asleep it was just like that, three hands resting on my body comfortably, Jasper warmly wrapped in the middle.

 **So, you probably saw it coming a mile away. I hope so anyway lol.**

 **Just a friendly reminder… not every fanfic is for everybody and that's okay. If you see something you don't like it's okay to walk away quietly and move on with our lives. To each their own. No hard feelings. I don't need to know your reasons, I respect them. This is my story and I'm writing it just for me. I just chose to share it. This is what I do for fun.**

 **Now… Who's ready for this adventure?!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	52. Episode 52

**I want to thank everyone for their kind reviews of the last chapter. I'm glad you're enjoying because it's going to stay spicy. Eddie isn't one to hold back once he realizes he likes something.**

 **Also, I can't wait to write that chapter in PS. I've been planning it for months (I was originally considering doing this as a back and forth, so I've always imagined these scenes from everyone's POV.) If you have checked it out, you should.**

 **Chapter Fifty Two-**

When I woke up I was somehow in the middle, Edward squeezed in tightly behind me on the edge of the large bed. I heard them talking before my eyes opened so I kept them closed just so I could listen. It's not considered eavesdropping if they're doing it right above your head.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Edward asked his friend in an almost pleading tone softly.

"I don't know. I was scared... And I hated myself for it. How I felt about men. How I felt about _you_. You were always with someone it seemed, too. Courtney. Vicky."

"Not always," Edward seemed frustrated with his answer. "You didn't have to hide from me. I care for you no matter what. We could have done something about them sooner," he sighed. "Maybe you could have helped me to figure-"

"But then maybe you wouldn't have met her," Jasper pointed out. His fingers smoothed over my skin just under my shirt. His thumb rubbing over my rib, making my skin tingle where he had just touched.

"I... Yeah, I guess you're right. I don't know. I'm so in love with her," he said quietly. His hand slid over Jasper's on my side, making my heart beat a little faster for both of them.

"I know. I'd never ask you to leave her, I swear."

"I know. I just don't want to lead you on in any way."

"I appreciate that," Jasper answered. He brushed some hair away from my cheek with the lightest of touches. They were both trying to be careful to speak quietly so as not to wake me up before I was ready. "I like her, too. I really do. She's such a great girl, Tony."

"I'm going to marry her," there was no doubt in my love's voice.

"That's really great," he said genuinely.

He chuckled, "she just has to agree first. I know she's not ready. I'd wait forever though."

"I don't think she'll make you wait that long."

"I don't think so either," he laughed quietly once. "I hope not, anyway. By next year, maybe."

"What happens next?" Jasper asked, worried. "I clearly had no plans when I kissed you. I was drunk and wasn't thinking. I just couldn't take it any longer. The way you were touching me..."

"I don't know what happens, but I know you are my friend and I will always care for you and want you in my life," he said sweetly. There was a soft kissing noise above me. I wondered where my boyfriend kissed him.

"Me too, darling," Jasper promised him warmly. "So... Are you bi? She didn't say. I wish she had told me."

"She wouldn't out me just like she wouldn't have you. It's... I've always been curious honestly. Dreamed about it. Dreamed about you. But I've never acted on anything. I've not told her before. I think she was starting to catch on. I don't know what I am, to be honest. Those thoughts were there but..." he hummed quietly. "The experience was so much better than I expected."

"For me, too," Jasper agreed. "I can't tell you how often I've thought about your mouth. I've _always_ wanted to just kiss you."

"I love your smile," Edward replied, his voice like velvet before he leaned in closer above me. They kissed for several long seconds, their hands resting on my stomach joined together. I could feel my boyfriend's growing erection against my leg through his briefs. "What about you?" He asked in a breathy whisper. "Bisexual? You're clearly more experienced than I am."

"Pansexual."

"Oh, like Bells," he replied. I liked when he used my nickname. It made me feel loved, especially when he used it when he didn't think I could hear him. He paused for a minute before speaking again, "I need to be honest. Last night was my first time doing anything anal... ever."

"Really?" He seemed shocked.

"I've only been with like four girls in total. Courtney and I were too young, Vicky was very against, and the other girl was like twice so... I guess I just kind of assumed she wouldn't be into it. I realize that's stupid now. She keeps trying to get me to ask questions, and I'm terrible at it," he paused again for a minute. "I can't promise that I'll like all of it, but I'd like to try it all with you and her."

"Don't worry," Jasper said in a seductive voice, "I'll be gentle, darling." I felt a hand drag over my exposed ass cheek. I knew he was doing it just so Edward could watch. His cock twitched against my thigh, the blankets rested on all of our legs crookedly. "It doesn't bother you that I'm doing this to her?"

"Fuck no. Is it weird to say that you're my two best friends and I love that you get along so well? And watching you kiss her... It's so sexy," he admitted to him in a low whisper. "You're such a good kisser. You both are. I feel like I can barely keep up. It makes me lightheaded."

"You were perfect last night. But… What if she doesn't want to do this again in the sober light of day? We went so far so quickly last night."

"She didn't drink as much as us. I don't think it's going to be a problem," Edward told him confidently.

Jasper sighed worriedly, "I really hope not." I pressed myself a little closer to him, adjusting my head, so it rested on the crook of his thick arm with my cheek resting on his firm chest. He leaned his head against mine for a moment. "What a sweet little thing. I'd like to scoop you up and keep you in my pocket." I grinned despite myself, taking in a deep breath and sighing as I pressed my mouth to his chest. I could feel his heartbeat against my lips. I still didn't open my eyes.

"Good morning, love," Edward whispered in my ear, his soft lips hovering just above the skin.

I reached up behind me and turned my head so I could kiss him a greeting with my eyes still sealed shut. "Good morning," I said when I pulled away from his sweet mouth. I pulled Jasper into a kiss next, my hand on his shoulder. When I pulled away, I dragged my nose along his, lightly pressing a kiss against it then his forehead. I finally slowly opened my eyes. "Sweet boys."

"How are you?" Jasper asked me, pulling on my chin with his finger and thumb. He held it, brushing the pad just over the bottom of my lip. I hummed as my eyes closed again.

"Happy," I sighed again, relaxed and feeling very well rested. "What time is it?" I asked.

"One. Shit. I'm going to cancel that thing this afternoon with Kelly," Edward pulled his phone out. I didn't even know there was a thing with Kelly. It was probably something drunkenly discussed that I had forgotten about. " _Stayed up too late,_ " he spoke as he typed, " _catching up with Jasper. Kind of hungover. Just want to stay in bed, too tired. Let's do it another time_."

The phone almost buzzed instantly back. Edward typed a response, it sounded again, and he put down his cell. Jasper's phone buzzed next, making him sigh. It was from Kelly.

" _Stayed up until almost dawn. I'm sleeping. Fuck off,_ " Jasper joked as he typed his response, mocking Edward.

"Rude," he laughed at him.

"I do it with love," Jasper said in his high pitched funny voice that he did when he was playing around. "So, what now, darlings?"

"Breakfast or a shower first?" I asked, glancing over to Edward. He smiled at me, pressing his face into my hair. He seemed to be shy now that I was awake and happily watching them both.

"I could use a shower," he admitted.

"I'd like that as well," Jasper agreed.

"Let me use the loo first. Hold on a minute." Edward pulled away from me and headed to the bathroom. I watched his tight ass as he went, smiling to myself.

That man's body made me need a cigarette. Or, perhaps something more relaxing.

I sat up in bed and reached into the bedside table. There was an ashtray and a new silver box of rolled joints with filters that Edward liked along with a lighter. I pulled one out silently and sat back against the headboard with the handsome man watching me curiously the entire time. Carefully I lit it, taking a long drag. Jasper rested his head on my lap since he was still laying down on the bed. I brought the joint to his lips in an offer, holding it while he took a drag for himself. After a few moments, he took it from my fingers, blowing out a slow stream of smoke from his soft pink lips in a long cloud.

"Oh, that's strong." He passed it back to me so I could take another hit. He didn't seem too bothered by it though. He didn't even cough. "Tastes good, though."

"He got a new kind this time," I mused thoughtfully as I looked at the marijuana cigarette between my fingers before bringing it to my lips. It had a sweeter flavor. "I like it," I told him, lighting the joint again so that the cherry glowed red at the end. I held it for him again until he pulled away for air, his eyes closing as his lungs filled.

I tapped the ashes into the tray. With my fingernail I traced his strong square jaw, mapping his face with my fingertips as I smoked. I took another long drag, a little buzz already going on in the back of my head. He took the joint back, so I played with the end of his mustache, twisting it with my fingers gently. Jasper lifted the joint so I could take a hit while he was holding it between his thick fingers. His arm was so muscular. I slid my fingers up the muscles until I reached his wrist, tilting my head slightly as I sucked the smoke into my lungs.

Edward returned from the bathroom to come to sit beside me on the bed. He leaned in, kissing me deeply while I held the smoke in my lungs. His mouth tasted sweet like toothpaste. He pulled away slowly with a satisfied smile and took the joint from Jasper to take a long hit of his own. He leaned his head back against the headboard, closing his eyes in contentment.

"Can I just spend the rest of my vacation like this?" My boyfriend asked lightly, taking a second drag and blowing it out of his nose sharply. He tapped the ashes carefully into the tray before he held the joint for Jasper to take his turn. They held eye contact as they did, Jasper resting his hand on Edward's' wrist. You could practically see the heat between them.

"I'd be happy to oblige," Jasper told him softly. "I do have to work at some point though. But not today though, thankfully."

I took the joint for a hit, feeling pretty high already despite only having a little. It had been hours since I had eaten. I held it to my lips and sucked in deeply until my lungs were full. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed the sensation with my head against my boyfriend's shoulder. I took another small hit, kissing it into the air slowly.

"I think I have a smoking fetish. I like watching you do that way too much," Edward mumbled almost to himself, making me laugh quietly.

I took a long hit and then leaned down to kiss the smoke into Jasper's eager mouth. Edward pulled the blunt from my fingers while I kissed his friend, so I brought both hands to his cheeks. My breasts were practically swinging in his face as we made out. He didn't mind in the least. I loved how he sucked on my tongue, coaxing it into his own mouth with his own gently. Jasper's fingers massaged the back of my head. When I lifted my head up for air Edward quickly pulled me into a kiss of his own. They weren't going to give me time to breathe. I would have held my breath forever to be kissed like that.

When the joint started finally getting low, I stood up from the bed, stretching my arms over my head to pop my back. Since they were finishing it up together, I went to my luggage to pick out my clothes for the day. I was going to switch into sexier panties and the tightest pair of high waisted hot pants that I brought only because Edward liked them so much. I just wore them around the house for him and to bed mainly. They were a dark navy blue and didn't really wholly cover my ass. I picked out a white, low cut, halter top with a built-in bra. I took off my shirt, knowing full well they were watching me from behind. I pulled my messy ponytail out, shaking it loose and rubbing my fingers through my hair. I picked out my lotion and my perfume for after the shower, arranging everything I wanted. Finally, I picked out some knee socks because my feet were cold and Edward loved them. I really did have to show him my school girl outfit.

I stretched again, cracking my back loudly with my arms over my head. I bent forward and then almost entirely back until my fingers touched the ground just to stretch my stiff muscles. They were both looking at me intently with their mouths open just a bit when I turned around. I ignored them but smiled to myself as I walked to the bathroom to turn on the water in the shower. When I took off my panties I tossed them into the bedroom, going into the already hot water without them.

Edward was out of the bed almost comically fast. He followed me into the shower, a nude Jasper following not far behind.

The shower was a big rectangular space, more than enough room for all three of us to comfortably move around. I got under the water first, letting it soak my hair and drip down my body. I switched places with Edward, allowing him under the water next. He groaned in pleasure as the hot water hit him. Jasper looked up at him like he was an Adonis, his hands sliding up his wet chest.

Edward pulled him into a kiss with his hands on his cheeks, turning him so that Jasper was under the water completely. They kissed for a long time, their erections rubbing against the other one's stomach because of their tight embrace. Jasper's hand gripped both of Edward's ass cheeks firmly, holding their bodies together so they were skin to skin. The water glistened on their warm pink flesh, making them slippery against one another. They were both so hard already.

When he pulled away from his demanding mouth, Edward looked down at him with such wanting. Then he went down to his knees slowly before bringing Jasper's cock into his mouth hungrily. Jasper's thick fingers wrapped around the back of my neck, pulling me into a kiss while he was being pleasured by my sexy boyfriend.

"You taste so good. I want you to cum in his mouth," I purred in Jasper's ear as I pushed Edward's slick hair back away from his forehead. Jasper gasped loudly, moaning and cursing under his breath as he pressed his body back against the cold tile wall. I was pressed against his side, the hand that was on my neck sliding down to my ass. I kissed his jaw, gasping when his hand went between my legs from behind.

"Oh god, your mouth is fucking perfect," Jasper cried out, his eyes closed tightly. His head bumped back against the wet white tile, his hair sticking to it. "Shit, I'm going to cum. Use your tongue. Yes, just like that." His mouth was hanging open just a little.

"Fuck, yes," he growled roughly, his hips jerking wildly into Edward's mouth. When he came, my boyfriend pulled back slightly in surprise so that it got all over his mouth and chin as well. Jasper pulled him up quickly so he could kiss him forcefully, licking it from his chin with his thick hand wrapped around Edward's throat.

Edward pressed him against the side of the shower as hard as he could, both of his hands in Jasper's hair as he kissed him roughly back. He was so turned on and so focused on the man in his grasp. I didn't know what else to do but watch them, horny and overwhelmed with their passion. Is this what we looked like? I wanted to take pictures of them together. That would be a fantastic book no one else would ever be allowed to see.

I didn't even realize I was chewing on the side of thumb until Edward pulled my hand away and leaned over to kiss me while he still had Jasper pinned. He held my wrist tightly, kissing me until I was dizzy with the force. When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against mine, panting, and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," the words sounded so desperate and breathless.

He took his hand from Jasper's hair and slid it along his jaw as he looked intently into his eyes. Edward ran his thumb over his bottom lip. "I want you to suck on my cock again."

Jasper seductively licked his thumb and then kissed his palm before dropping to his knees in front of my lover. Edward put a hand on the wall to help him stay upright, using it for balance. He closed his eyes tightly, his mouth opened in a silent O. When he opened them they focused on me, smiling for a brief, breathless second. His other hand went to my breast, plucking at my nipple roughly.

Edward slid his hand between my legs as he received his enthusiastic blow job. He was rough, but I was wet enough to make his fingers almost instantly slick. Two of his fingers pushed easily inside of me.

"Play with yourself," he commanded in a low voice.

My fingers went to my clit slowly, my other hand squeezing my own breast so that he could watch me. I brought myself to the edge on his curling and twisting fingers. Hearing him moan was too much, making me squeeze them tightly as I came.

He was barely holding onto his own, his breath ragged and his body jerked. I brought his cum covered fingers to my lips, sucking them into my mouth until they actually hit the back of my throat. This was all he needed, leaning his head hard against the tiles as he cried out loudly. Jasper did not want to miss a drop, nursing him further for a long minute. It was slow and gentle, his eyes focused upon him to make sure it still felt good.

Jasper went to kiss Edward when he stood, but I stopped him, pulling him to my mouth instead so I could taste my lover's orgasm in his mouth. His tongue slid over mine, holding my face with both of his hands as he gave me what I wanted eagerly. He pressed me against the back of the cold shower tile as he forcefully kissed me, his strong hands lifting me up by the thighs until I wrapped my legs around his waist. He held me there, kissing my lips, neck, and chest.

"We might actually want to use soap before the water gets cold," I teased them as Jasper was very certainly giving me a big hickey. He bit down, making me squeal with laughter. He obviously enjoyed the reaction because he tickled my neck with his mustache afterward, smiling widely, to make me giggle some more.

"In a minute..." He mumbled against my skin.

When I climbed out of the shower, I pulled out a soft towel, drying off all over contentedly with a giant smile on my dopey face. I noticed as I dried that we were almost out of clean towels.

"I need to do a load of laundry. Jasper, would you like me to wash your clothes for you?" I offered him as he toweled off beside me. "They probably smell like beer and have sand in them."

"That would be so nice, dove. Thank you," he replied, smiling sweetly at me.

Edward smirked a little bit to himself. "Does that mean he has to run around naked until they're done?"

"Only if he wants to," I teased back. "You could, you know, offer him some of your shorts. They have drawstrings. Or, sleep pants."

"Aw, I guess," he kissed Jasper on the cheek before he walked past us into the bedroom.

Wrapped in my towel, I started the clothes, the sheets, and the wet towels in the washer. Edward and Jasper already had clean sleep pants on. He was searching for a t-shirt for Jasper in his baggage, tossing him a white tank undershirt.

"Cheers," he said as he caught it easily.

I went back into the bathroom to brush my hair and put on my moisturizers and chapstick. My lips were wildly swollen and very pink. I had hickeys from my jaw to my thighs, fingerprint bruises dotting lightly along my breasts and hips.

"Love, do you want some coffee?" Edward called to me.

"Yes, please," I called back.

"Spiked?" He offered charmingly.

"Sure." I popped my head out of the bedroom to answer him. "I'll be out in a few minutes."

I took my alone time to put on lotion and perfume before dressing slowly. They needed time to talk alone some more. I blow-dried my hair then braid it down my back in a thick black rope.

The boys were standing very close to each other talking when I came padding into the kitchen. Edward was mixing a mug just for me. He opened his mouth to say something, but then he saw me and slowly closed it again.

"Dove, how is it possible that you look more scandalous dressed?" Jasper flirted with me smoothly. He took my hand in his and brought it up to his lips to kiss.

I actually stammered, blushing heavily for some reason. I mean, it was the reaction I wanted when I got dressed, but I didn't expect it to have such an effect on me. I expected filthy comments, not oozing charm.

Edward chuckled into his coffee. I took my mug quickly, ignoring him, and went over to the fridge to hide my embarrassment.

"So, breakfast. Is there anything you boys want?" I asked, looking inside at the food we had.

"A picture of your ass in those shorts," Edward chimed in. "Bent over just like that."

 _There it is._

"After breakfast," I joked. "You are making me feel old. I feel like I can't keep up," I used my boyfriend's words from earlier.

"Oh, what a lie." Edward rolled his eyes. "You're insatiable. Stop acting like you're old. Because you're not."

"How old are you?" Jasper questioned. I would have figured Edward had told him. I guess my age wasn't an issue to him. That or Jasper just didn't remember. "I thought you were our age. Twenty-five or six. He's not mentioned it."

"Thirty-three," I replied. My boyfriend was smirking a little into his drink.

"Oh, nice! An experienced older woman," Jasper teased me. I smiled at him, and he brushed his fingers against my chin. "It's not a big difference. Really. I just turned twenty-seven."

"He failed a year," Edward chimed in sarcastically.

"I had mono!" He snapped back.

"Flirt later. Food. Do you want me to make you two food?" I asked them, trying to focus. They were so distracting. "Eggs, bacon, toast?" I offered.

"That would be lovely," Jasper said to me, charm oozing from his lips once more.

"Whatever you like, love," Edward smiled at me happily.

I started to pull things from the refrigerator. "Baby, go get my phone for music," I told my boyfriend with a smile of my own.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied, swatting me on my ass before he left the kitchen.

"What would you like me to do?" Jasper asked sweetly.

"Hm, I don't know. Would you like some sauteed mushrooms, too?" I asked, tapping my finger on my lip.

"Oh, yes. Please."

"Could you get the mushrooms and wash them for me?" I asked. "And the tomatoes on the table too, please."

Edward came back with music already going. I stared some butter in a pan, dancing to the beat in front of the stove. When the butter was bubbling and ready, I started the bacon.

"Would you like me to cut up some strawberries?" He offered as he danced behind me, making me giggle.

"Sure. Sounds good." He knew how much I liked them.

We worked around the kitchen with the music blaring. Edward kept sneaking kisses from both of us. "You are so affectionate, Tony," Jasper told him quietly, a little surprised after the tenth or so kiss.

"Is that okay?" He asked, almost nervous. It wasn't in his nature to hold back once he knew he could do something he wanted to. It reminded me of our first days together, or Christmas morning after he told me he loved me for the first time.

"Absolutely, you daft cunt," he laughed, smiling brightly as he brought him down for another kiss. "Sweetheart."

I sang to myself as I set the table, giving the men a massive spread for them to destroy. Neither of them had eaten any food since earlier in the evening before.

"Your music is so random." Edward began to dance with me as a Frank Sinatra song came on, his hand holding mine and the other on the small of my back. I laughed as he dipped me back. He sang along to the lively song, twisting me so that my braid bounced against my back.

"No, it's inclusive. You forget that I studied music. And a good song is a good song." I danced with him in the middle of the kitchen. We looked into each other's eyes, losing time for just a second. The way he smiled down at me made my heart melt into a warm puddle in the pit of my stomach.

 _I want to spend the rest of my life feeling like this._

"Have I told you how much I adore you today?" He asked, pulling me into a joyful kiss as the song ended.

"No, tell me again," I told him in a charmed giggle.

He grinned, brushing his lips against mine for just the briefest second. "Tell me you love me, Bells."

"I adore every single part of you." I closed the distance so my lips could brush against his. "And I love you, but if we don't stop I'm going to burn the bacon."

He pulled my mouth to a firmer kiss before letting me go with a swat to my ass. Jasper whispered something into Edward's ear, making him smile broadly. He nodded, glancing back to look at me. They both watched me hotly, making me feel flushed with embarrassment. I turned my focus back to the food completely.

After breakfast, I put the clothes in the dryer. It was mid-afternoon already. They were sitting outside, smoking and talking in the gloriously warm sun.

 _Shit_ , I thought to myself as I watched them from the living room. _What is going to happen now?_ Edward was smiling so happily as he chatted with Jasper. He was his best friend. I hadn't even guessed Edward had such feelings in the first place for him. I knew I could be guarded but so could he. I knew he loved me and I was secure in that. But I saw how my separation affected him. I dreaded his melancholy that would come when we left. I wasn't exactly sure if I felt like the third wheel or not. They knew each other for years. I loved being around both of them though.

I had so much fun in the past twenty-four hours. Edward had felt almost sweetly naive at the beginning of our relationship, and I enjoyed it. Of course, his thoughts weren't that way. Obviously. I wanted to know everything he was thinking. I had so many questions.

God, they were both so sexy though. The way Edward reacted to everything, it was clearly something he had been thinking about for a very long time too. Smoke curled from his beautiful lips, his hand on the back on the chair that Jasper was sitting in with his thumb stroking the back of his friend's neck. I had never seen him look at anyone else that way besides me.

 _Is he in love with him, too?_

"I have to work tomorrow morning," Jasper was telling him when I came back outside. They hadn't noticed I was there yet. They were already pretty high though. I think they were both trying to smoke away their nerves. I stood back to listen to them for a moment.

"Do you want to stay for dinner tonight?" Edward asked.

"Don't you think she's getting sick of me at this point?" He asked worriedly.

"No," my love said confidently.

"Well, I don't know about that," he sighed and shook his head.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to," Edward said it quietly, slightly tinted with sadness. He wanted him there.

"I just don't want to overstay my welcome," Jasper replied quickly. "She's been very gracious so far, and I don't want to endanger her good humor yet. Especially now."

I slid both my hands down his shoulders from behind and leaned down to kiss his cheek. I nuzzled my nose into it, his face turning into mine so that his facial hair brushed along my nose.

"Stay for dinner," I told him sweetly.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"If you're sick of me, you two can go have dinner if you like. Alone. I'm sure you're going to have a lot to talk about," I offered.

Jasper turned in his chair completely, his face surprised. "Dove, no. Not at all."

"I don't mind," I promised them both. Edward reached up and touched my waist. "You've both been friends for so long. I want you to know that it's really important to me that nothing happens to that relationship because of me."

"I'm the one who should be saying that," he said to me fiercely.

"He's my heart. I trust him. He won't hurt me, and he won't let you either. And I am going to be honest and say I think I'm the most experienced person in this situation. Communication is essential so that no one gets their feelings hurts unnecessarily. You need to figure some things out, and I'm okay with that," I swore to him.

"Had many threesomes with your bestie?" Jasper teased.

"Yes," I said seriously before lightening it up a little. "So many. We've been trying to figure out the best way to rope him into it next time he comes to New York."

"Oh," he said, surprised. "Okay."

"Yes! I fucking knew it!" Edward said, way too excited.

"Dude, I have literally told you that threesome was inevitable. Don't be too pleased with yourself," I smirked at him. "You just didn't want to ask if you could fuck my almost kinda sister, too. You've literally seen us grope each other. Bruh, the hints... they are everywhere."

"He is a blind bitch, isn't he?" Jasper giggled evilly. "He misses so many obvious things."

"She grabs my boobs all the time," I added. "He's seen me slap her ass many times. Me grabbing her boobs. Her grabbing my ass. I've literally told him I think about having sex with her and sometimes it's with him too but nope, right over," I motioned over my head. I liked teasing my sweet boyfriend.

"Oh, no. You two are like gasoline and fire," Edward mumbled when he realized we were fucking with him.

"As in we're super hot when mixed together?" I offered up smoothly, looking at him with a head tilt. He wordlessly handed me the joint, looking off into the middle distance while Jasper snickered to himself.

"I thought _'mishandle us, and we will burn down your house_ ,' but I think I like yours better," he told me with a laugh. "If you really don't mind if I stay a bit longer... I've missed spending time with him. I want you to stay though. I like how happy you make my friend."

"I feel the same way," I said, brushing his hair out of his eyes. It was just ever so slightly curly and light honey blond, but he kept it covered up most of the time with a hat. "So, good. You'll stay for dinner."

 **If you're enjoying this story, check out its companion piece! Perfect Snapshots! :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	53. Episode 53

**Chapter fifty-three-**

For the first time since we had arrived in Australia, we decided to go swimming in the ocean. The private beach was secluded and beautiful, the bright blue water lapping at the shore. Jasper had his bag with his swim things in his jeep along with his surfboard.

I laid out all my swimsuits.

"Someone pick one for me," I told them both, going into the bathroom and taking my shirt off. Grabbing the suntan lotion, I began to rub it on my arms and stomach. Jasper was already zipped up completely in the tight black suit that went to his knees. Edward had his halfway pulled up his body, exposing his firm chest.

I watched as Jasper whispered something into Edward's ear, his hand sliding over his bare stomach. They were so beautiful.

"The yellow," Jasper answered.

"Oh, that's why you wanted me to wear that one the other day. You thought he'd like it," I said to my boyfriend teasingly.

"I wanted you to wear it so I could openly gawk at your tits while my friends were around," he replied back evenly, pushing the wet suit up his arms.

"I could just go topless," I offered him. "I'm pretty sure that's why you rented this place. Private nude beach."

"I rented it so I could fuck you in the ocean. So sure, something like that," he laughed as his friend zipped him up.

"Ah, I see. So, you've been picking travel options based on where you'd like to get laid. Gotcha."

"I want to argue, but you're not wrong," he teased me, pulling me into a topless kiss while I still wore my tight shorts from earlier in the day. He squeezed my ass roughly with both hands. "Is that bad?"

"Mm." I pulled the yellow bottoms off the bed. "Only in a way I like."

I loved watching them surf. I took pictures from the beach as I laid out topless in the sun. Jasper was better at it than Edward, but he did it more often. The waves weren't huge, but it was perfect for them to play in. It was summer in America since Edward had surfed last and was out of practice.

Jasper came out of the water first to lay out on the blanket beside me, still in his suit. Edward had paddled out a long way and was far out of earshot. He laid on his stomach, his arms crossed under his head as he looked over at me.

"Hi there," I said pleasantly as I lounged back on my hands.

"Hi," he said quietly. He sounded a little tired.

"How are you?" I asked lightly.

"Freaking out a little inside," he said with a small laugh.

"Good or bad?"

"Great. Confused. Excited."

"Was it okay that I was there?" I asked him. "I didn't... I didn't impose myself, did I? Edward has been teasing me for days about you and I- I was drunk, too."

"Of course you didn't impose yourself. He's _your_ boyfriend."

"I'm a little worried you're only doing it because you want to be with him," I told him quietly, honestly. "I'd understand if you're not interested in me. I've been getting carried away. It's just been so much fun."

Jasper turned to his side. "Do I seem to be not enjoying being with you, too?"

"You do, but-" I shook my head, feeling shy suddenly. "I know you want him."

"I do want him. But, I mean it when I say I like you, too. I'm honestly a little scared he's only fucking me because he knows it turns you on."

"I don't think so," I said softly. "What did he say this morning?"

"He said he's thought about me for a long time, too. I don't know how I feel about that. If I even believe him. It seems unreal."

"I would." I reached over and moved my finger over his cheeks to dust off some sand. "He's been bugging me to tell him my fantasies about you. I think I see why now. Honestly, though, I think the reality is so much better."

"Yeah?" He grinned at me pleasantly.

"Yeah," I said a little shyly. "Are you sure it's okay? I know you said you thought you were gay for a while so, I'd understand if you preferred men."

"I prefer people. It doesn't matter their gender. You're worried I'm not attracted to you. Don't be. You're gorgeous, and I loved fucking you this morning. And last night. Hopefully some more later," he grinned wickedly.

"I hope so, too," I smirked.

"Your body is like something out of those old forties or fifties pinups. Especially right now in that tiny little bikini and big sunglasses. And that outfit earlier, damn. Don't leave the house in that or you'll send every boy you walk past into puberty."

I laughed loudly at his words. "Can a pinup have tattoos?" I asked.

He leaned over and began to kiss right below my left breast over the little rainbow heart tattoo. "I hope so," he said against my skin. "The kind I like do."

His hand rubbed over my breast, and I sighed quietly in pleasure.

"Last night was some of the best sex I've ever had."

"Me too," Jasper whispered against my skin, kissing up to my exposed nipple.

"I'm kind of scared to try anal with him because he's so big," I admitted as he continued to give it tender attention.

"Don't be. It's _lovely_." He kissed upwards over my chest before pulling my mouth to his in a kiss. "I'd love to watch that."

"I bet you would." I grinned at him, kissing him again. I laid back on the blanket beside him, my head resting close to his shoulder. Jasper flopped completely onto his back, sighing deeply and relaxing.

Edward came up to the blanket and quickly dried off his hands before picking up my camera from my bag. He swiftly snapped a shot.

"You both look comfortable."

"I am," I snuggled into the man beside me. His arm curled around me, hugging me to his body. Jasper tickled my side, making me laugh and turn my face into his wetsuit. Edward took another picture.

"Kiss him," my boyfriend requested quietly. I smiled, reaching up and taking Jasper's face into my hands so that I could kiss him while we were laying on the sand. It was slow at first, but he deepened the kiss, his hand sliding around the back of my neck. I couldn't hear the camera, but I knew he was taking pictures.

"Why do I feel like our sex lives are about to get a lot kinkier?" I pulled away from Jasper's mouth and laughed.

"Um," Edward laughed in embarrassment. He put my camera down. "Probably."

"Yay," I said quietly, making Jasper chuckle.

"Come with me." Edward held out his hand to me. "I want to play in the water."

Before I took it, I pressed a kiss unto Jasper's cheek and allowed my boyfriend to pull me to my feet. He picked me up over his shoulder, making me squeal and laugh as my feet dangled over his chest helplessly. He held me with one hand and offered his other to Jasper. He came to his feet and went around to look me in the face as I dangled there.

"Please don't drop me face first into the water. That's all I ask. Ass first," I said in a strained voice since his shoulder was shoved into my gut.

"I wouldn't do that to you," my lover answered.

"On purpose."

"Okay, that's fair," he laughed as he moved us towards the water.

"Your ass looks so good in this. Holy shit." I slapped him hard. "It's better than the flight suit by like a thousand."

"I know," Jasper mouthed to me so he couldn't see, making me giggle. He slapped Edward's hard ass and then darted off towards the water.

"Ow, fuck! Hey!" He laughed. "Cunt."

"Come and get it, bitch," Jasper shouted back.

We played in the ocean for a couple of hours before going inside to rinse off the sand in the shower and order dinner. We sat outside and drank while we waited for the food to come.

"So, when do you think you'll be able to come back?" Jasper asked Edward curiously, swirling his beer around in his half drank bottle. "Or, when would it be good to come to visit?"

"You know, you could just come back with us and stay," he offered, his arm over the back of the couch behind him as he looked over at Jasper on the other sofa.

"Man, we've already talked about this," his friend sighed in frustration.

"Aren't things different now?"

"No," he said quietly. "It might be even more of a reason not to come to LA."

"Oh, no. Don't say that," I said softly.

"I can't feel this way about you and take money from you." Jasper shook his head, leaning his head to one side as he took a sip from his beer. "I hated it before, and I hate it even more now."

"Wasn't this always the dream? Didn't we always say if one of us made something of ourselves we would take the other with us?" He asked passionately.

"That doesn't help," I mumbled to Edward.

He sighed heavily, "I just mean that he could help me so much with the channel. Like you, but in a different way. With both of you, imagine what we could do together. Jasper, you're so much better at some of this shit than me," he said to him passionately. "Don't you miss doing it together? Because I do."

"You know I do." Jasper looked away from him, frowning.

"I miss you. I miss being with you every day."

"What about how your girlfriend feels, hm?" Jasper said, waving his hand at me. "Have you talked to her about this? What do you want to happen if I do move there? She's _just_ agreed to move in with you."

Edward glanced back at me, and I rubbed my hand over his lower back. "I have talked to her some. She's been very supportive about the idea of you coming. I don't know what I want exactly. I do know I want you to work with me on the channel and we could make your own stuff together as well. With Bella, too. We can do it together. And Seth and Tyler are doing shit as well. The stuff they made before they left was great. This is the start of something huge."

"Where would I live? What about us?" Jasper asked back quickly. "What would happen?"

"You could stay with me until you decided what you wanted to do, but the house is more than big enough for the three of us. It's not like we don't know if we can live together. We did it for nearly five years," Edward pointed out.

"What about how Bella feels?" He asked again.

"How about Bella can speak up for Bella when she feels there is something she doesn't want? I think it would be great if you were in Los Angeles with us. I like being with you. I think you'd be great for the channel. But, I understand how you feel. Trust me, I do," I said softly, drawing my feet underneath me.

"I know, dove," he replied back quietly. He rubbed his hand over his eyes. "I don't know, Tony."

"What is there holding you back?" Edward asked more vehemently. "Tell me what I need to do." This was exactly how he always got what he wanted. You could see the strain on Jasper's face as he wore him down.

"I don't know," he said a little bit louder. "It's not that simple."

"Why can't it be?"

Jasper looked towards the ocean, taking a long drink. "I don't know."

"Why don't you want to be with me?" Edward asked him, almost angrily. That had come out of nowhere.

"Of course I want to be with you, you fucking idiot," he snapped back at his friend. "It's what I've always wanted."

"Then why not come with us?" My boyfriend demanded.

"It's not that easy!" Jasper got a little louder, getting riled by Edward's hounding. I placed my hand on my boyfriend's forearm. Emotions were starting to run too high.

"Yes, it fucking is!" He matched his volume. "I want you with me! I want you to help me! I want you to work _with_ me! I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make that happen. I have been for months. You know this! I have the money to do it. Let me!"

"I'm not going to be what your mother thinks I am and use you," he mouthed off to him.

"Fuck her," Edward nearly shouted. "You know she's the main reason I never-" He stopped, shaking his head. "Why should you give a fuck about her?"

"Because you always did! It's only been the past couple of years that you grew some balls and told her to piss off! Your mother has always made it clear to me that she thinks I'm rubbish and not good enough for you to even spend time with. Do you think I wanted to go through that? Do you think I wanted to put you through that?" Jasper growled at him, standing up and beginning to pace around.

"That woman is a banshee and not fit to clean your boots. Don't let her take this away from me, too," Edward watched from the couch, both of his hands gripping his beer bottle tightly. "You would love LA so much."

I could only imagine all the things she took away from him.

"You are going to be mega-rich and famous one day. You do know that, right? How do you want to explain me living in your house?"

"I don't give a fuck what others think."

Jasper put his hands on the back of the chair and shook his head. "It'll affect your career."

Edward rolled his eyes. "What? That I have a roommate? That I have a best friend? Who the fuck cares?"

"I don't think Disney is not going to like that you live with your girlfriend and fuck buddy," he hissed the last words angrily.

"First, you'd be more than that. Second, it's not like we're going to be fucking in front of the shareholders at Disney. Lots of people have people that work with them and live together too. And if you don't want to live with us, you can get your own place. But there is no need for that."

He squeezed the cushion with his fingers tightly. "I'm not going to take advantage of you."

"You're not!" Edward shouted. "Get it through your fucking skull! I want to do this with you, you stupid twat!"

"I don't want to be pitied!" Jasper shouted back with equally furious force.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING?! I DON'T! WHY DO YOU BOTH THINK THAT?! I CARE ABOUT YOU!" He shot up to his feet as well. I watched on, a little stunned.

His friend threw his hands dramatically in the air. "I CARE ABOUT YOU, TOO! TOO MUCH! THAT'S PART OF THE FUCKING PROBLEM!"

"IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE!" Edward roared the first part before lowering his voice a little bit. "It fucking shouldn't be!"

Jasper threw his hands up again and turned to stomp back towards the bedroom. Edward went to follow him, but the doorbell rang, stopping him in his tracks.

I stood and put a hand on my love's arm. "Go get the food and put it away so that it stays warm. I'll talk to him. Give us a minute, okay?"

"Alright," he sighed. "I'm sorry," Edward whispered to me, looking embarrassed and sad.

"Hush," I said lightly, kissing his cheek softly before going after Jasper.

Jasper was in the bedroom when I caught up with him. He had finally pulled his clothes from the dryer and was putting them on the bed. After our afternoon swim, he had put back on Edward's baggy comfortable sleep pants and the tank top.

"You two yell such lovely things at each other," I told him quietly to let him know I was there.

"Sorry. Today has been kind of a rollercoaster." He didn't turn to look at me. "I'm just emotional. I didn't realize how much I missed him."

"He misses you too, Jasper. He's not trying to give you a handout. I promise," I whispered, touching his back lightly. "He wants you to do _legitimate_ work for him. Way more than me. He has been planning to hire more people for a while now, but he is so trigger shy because he doesn't trust anyone. Eddie trusts you completely… So, so do I. You could help him in ways I can't. I can take pictures, talk, give him ideas, but you can give him technical skills and you could help him find more people so that he's not working as crazy hard as he is."

"I don't think that will change." He still didn't turn around to look at me. "He creates more work for himself."

"I agree. But... Jasper, he's so ambitious. He'd make you work for your money," I smirked a little, resting my cheek against his back. "He just wants people he can trust. Edward... _Tony_ , he's such a great man, but he's scared and _shy_. He knows you won't use him. I'm not telling you what to do. I'm not telling you that you should. I'm telling you his offer is genuine. He wouldn't offer if he didn't want you there with him. In LA he has so few people around him. He has Seth and Tyler, but obviously, it's not the same as you." I took his hand from behind. "As someone who is very concerned that he's just taking pity on me, I understand completely though."

"He's told me about it." He squeezed my fingers. "Obviously. Not that I mean he does pity you. I mean that you're concerned that you might appear to be a gold digger. No, that's not nice either. How do I say this?" He looked away, embarrassed.

I laughed quietly. "No, that's a good way to sum it up."

"He doesn't think you're a gold digger," he promised me softly.

"I know." I smile slightly. "Even if his mother does. She's wrong. About you and about me. You're wonderful."

"So are you. So… Fuck that bitch."

"Agreed," I smirked into his back, wrapping my hand holding his around his stomach. "If you're concerned that it'll ever become an issue, talk to him about it. There are contracts you can sign. We've got some things in place for us, too. Things we are going to put in writing later. There are things you can put together that will give you both peace of mind."

"Like that prenup that you already asked for?" He asked.

"Yes, exactly."

"He's already drawn one up with his lawyer. He hasn't told you because he's afraid to scare you off. Says it's a pretty standard one. He thinks you were just joking about it, but he wants to have it, just in case you really ask for it," Jasper explained to me. "He wasn't like this with any other girl. Vicky, the last one, was desperate to put a ring on it but he never acted on it."

"Eddie was going to ask when they moved to LA together on their anniversary," I told him what was said to me.

"He had some serious doubts about her. Tony loved her but, I don't know. But with you… You are his moon and stars."

"He seems to be that way with you, too," I offered him quietly. "So, I don't know what it means. I do love him though. I'm not ready to get married yet. It's been five months. He's so young and so in a rush."

"I'd be in a rush for a girl like you," he said sweetly. He turned in my arms and brought his hand to my neck to bring my mouth into a quick kiss. "I should apologize for yelling."

"Don't agree to anything tonight. It's too much to consider. Don't be rushed into anything you're not ready for. Make a list of pros and cons. Figure out what you need and want. But tell him that you'll think about his offer," I said in a whisper. "It's all he needs right now, and maybe we can work out the details later so you'll both be happy. I just… I just want both of you to be happy."

"I will consider it," he promised me. "Thank you for being so understanding." Jasper hugged me tightly. "And, kind. I want you to be happy, too."

Edward knocked on the door, looking utterly sheepish. "I want to apologize for raising my voice, but I want you to know-"

"I know, darling," Jasper stopped him. "You're incredibly sweet, and I will think about it. Seriously think about it. I'd have to write some things down before I can give you the answer you deserve."

"Thank you. Jasper... you're the only thing I've _really_ missed about this place. You're the only one I wish could come with me. All my other friends-" He shook his head. "I don't know what I'm trying to say. You're my best friend, and I miss you so much. And I'm really glad last night happened."

"I miss you, too," Jasper said, his voice a little watery. "Me, too. I really am."

"What time do you work tomorrow?" I asked Jasper, drawing his attention for a second.

He frowned deeply. He looked tired just thinking about it."Six in the morning until five."

"Do you want to stay the night again with us?" I asked.

"I-" he began, but he clearly didn't know what to say.

"I want you to stay," I promised him, my hands flat on his chest as I looked deeply into his very light blue eyes. He pulled me in close, holding my chin so he could properly kiss my mouth.

He looked above my head to Edward. "I'll have to get up at early so I can go get clothes, but yeah. I'd love to."

 **Friendly reminder, not every story is everyone and that's okay. If you don't like something in this story, that's fine. No need to let me know. Just stop reading. No hard feelings.**

 **Also, this is a fantasy type story based on the ideas of soap operas or telenovelas. It is no way supposed to be realistic. The situations are meant to be outrageous and are only going to get more so as time goes on.**

 **If you're not reading Perfect Snapshots, you should be… Trust me.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	54. Episode 54

**Trigger warning for mentions of violence. (It's in passing conversation)**

 **Chapter Fifty-four-**

I heard the alarm going off on Jasper's phone at four in the morning. He was asleep beside me, snoring very quietly. Edward wasn't in bed with us, and I wasn't sure where he was. I assumed the bathroom. I stroked Jasper's hair, kissing his cheeks, nose, and finally his mouth lightly to try to wake him. He grabbed my waist, pulling me on top of him and wrapping his arms around me without awakening.

"Jasper," I giggled. "Your alarm, honey." I kissed his chest where I could reach in his tight grip. His arms were so strong. I wanted to feel them squeezed as tightly as he could around me.

"I think I'll have a sickie," he mumbled, not opening his eyes.

"Fine with me." I ground myself against his growing morning erection. My lacy panties brushed against the cotton fabric of his boxers. He hummed in pleasure. "Wanna fuck me before you have to go?" I asked in a silky teasing voice.

"Mm, yes." He rolled me over onto my back and kissed me deeply, pushing me into the mattress. His alarm song continued to play behind us.

" _She's so bright,"_ it sang cheerfully in the background as he began to kiss me faster and more passionately. One of his hands was knotted into my hair by my ear, his other arm holding himself up above me as his legs wedged between my thighs. " _This modern life is a bore. All is fair in love and war."_

He left me gasping and breathless when he pulled away, his mouth moving onto my neck. My hands smoothed through the back of his hair, rolling my shoulders up towards him as his mouth found my bare breast.

I heard the door creak open a little bit, but Jasper bit into my nipple, making me call out in pleasure and drowning out the noise.

"You taste good," Jasper sleepily mumbled as he kissed down my stomach and began to tug my panties down.

"Oh, _hello_ ," I gasped as his head went between my legs and he began to kiss me _there_. He pushed my legs far apart, his soft mouth tugging on my clit over and over again.

The bed shifted beside me, a gentle hand going into my hair. Edward leaned down to kiss my mouth, his other hand going to my breast.

"Oh fuck," I whined against his lips as Edward plucked at my nipple. Jasper added his fingers inside of me. "Oh, _fuck_." My back arched off the bed. Jasper hummed loudly when I came, not stopping. "Fuck, fuck fuck," I whimpered as Edward's hands clasped my wrists to the bed into the pillows around my head. "Fuck me!" I begged.

"Such a mouth on you," Edward teased me, kissing me again with a smirk. "Who?"

"Both of you. Jasper then you," I told him desperately. I heard the drawer open in the darkness, the alarm song just playing over and over again on repeat in the background.

I pulled Jasper up so I could kiss him, tasting myself all over his lips and chin. He was grinning as his mouth moved over mine, his boxers gone and his bare erection brushing between my legs in the best way. When he pulled away he lifted up on his knees between my legs and kissed Edward fully on the mouth. My lover rubbed Jasper's erection, earning soft moans from him. He helped him put on his condom, his mouth on Jasper's neck as he rolled it down.

"Good mornin," I said in a thickly sweet accent as he slid down on top of me and pushed deep inside all in one swift movement.

"G'day," he joked, making me giggle until he pushed somewhere deep inside and made me moan loudly. "Fuck, that's it. _Oh_ ," he drew out, his forehead against mine.

"There, there, oh fuck _there_ ," I cried out in surprise as he shifted his angle slightly and started to move faster. My toes pointed in the air as my legs totally stiffened from the force of my orgasm. "Oh, _wow_ ," I said too loudly, making Jasper laugh a little happily. He captured my mouth in a kiss, picking up his speed so he could reach his climax. My mouth opened widely against his, my head tilting back.

"Damn," he growled when he came with a shudder. "What a way to wake up."

I laughed, my hand on my forehead. I reached my other hand for my boyfriend, biting my bottom lip but still smiling widely. Edward happily leaned down and kissed my lips again.

"And here I was going to wake him up with coffee." Edward smiled against my mouth, his hand brushing my hair back against my forehead. Jasper slid off of me to throw away the condom and Edward took his spot. I forced him onto his back, his best friend laying down beside him once he was done. "I love watching you together."

I slid down on Edward easily, already very wet. He reached for Jasper, pulling him into a kiss as I rode him. His other hand slid between my legs where we were joined and rubbed his thumb over my clit.

"That's _not_ fair how easy that is," I complained as I came again, my fingers digging into his pecs as I continued to rock against him.

"I like feeling her cum," Jasper said against Edward's lips, holding his chin in his hand. My lover moaned as Jasper dragged his tongue drag over his open mouth and across his upper lip. "Is it good, darling?"

"Yes," he whimpered, lifting up to try to kiss him again. Jasper pulled away playfully before smiling, rubbing his nose over Edward's. He knotted his fingers into Jasper's hair. "Kiss me," he begged him. "I need to kiss you."

Their fiery kiss brought him over the edge quickly, cumming with a soft happy groan that echoed in his chest.

"Good morning, darling," Jasper breathed as he smoothed his hand over his jaw, just a little more than a hair away from his lips as he spoke.

"I made you coffee," his best friend told him warmly. "It's by your phone."

"Thanks," Jasper said in a soft whisper. You could tell how touched he was by the tone of his voice.

I slid down beside Edward, totally spent and happy. I finally reached over and picked up Jasper's phone. His alarm had been going off for nearly thirty minutes. I turned it off and passed it to him as I laid my arm over my boyfriend's chest.

"I'm ready to go back to bed. Wake me up in four or five hours to do it again," I mumbled into Edward's tattoo.

"I've got to go to work," Jasper pouted and sighed. He got up from the bed, quickly picking up his boxers again.

"Call in," Edward asserted. "You can wag."

"It would be in bad form to do it so close to when I'm supposed to come in, especially since I just want to get laid." He hurried to get himself together. Edward leaned over and turned on the lamp to help him.

"Seems like the best reason," I replied, making Edward chuckle. I closed my eyes against the lights, just wanting to go back to sleep again between them.

"You hate that place anyway," my boyfriend told him, putting one arm under his head and wrapping the other around me. "Come back to bed with us. We'll make it worth your while."

"Damn, that is the most tempting thing I have ever heard." He leaned over and kissed Edward again. He then crawled onto the bed and leaned further over to kiss me, craning over Edward. I hummed happily, kissing him slowly while I stroked his cheek.

"Be tempted," I said against his lips.

"No, I can't, seductress. I need the money. I need to go." He pecked my lips and then Edward's again quickly before getting off the bed to get his clean clothes that I had washed the day before.

"How much do I have to pay for you to get back in bed?" I teased him sleepily. "I'm willing to pay at this point."

"Ha," he chuckled as he put on his pants. He shoved his keys and wallet into his side pockets as he brushed his now wildly curly blond hair back off his forehead. He needed another shower. "Well, you can make offers, but the things I want from you two right now don't come in the form of cash."

"I'm willing to use both my body and my food."

"And your food," Edward laughed a little.

"I'm hungry now. I wanna snack." I laid on my stomach, stretching out languidly as I did. "Jasper, if you stay we can get up, have pancakes, and we can watch the sunrise. Then fuck again and go back to bed."

" _Dove_ ," he whined but laughed. "That is evil."

"Yup and you like it."

"What I'd like to do is lick maple syrup off of your sweet ass." He slapped my backside with a loud clap before pressing a kiss to the bare cheek. "Go back to bed, Succubus."

"Come back after work," Edward told him when he came around for his kiss. "Bring a bag so you can stay again and won't have to get up so early."

"Yeah," Jasper agreed, glancing over at me with a hopeful smile. "Have a good day."

"You, too," I whispered.

"Would you like me to make you a snack?" Edward asked when Jasper was gone, stroking his hand down my back sweetly.

"Yes, please."

"What would you like? I don't know how to make you pancakes."

"Surprise me." I smiled, humming cheerfully when he pressed a kiss to my shoulder. When he got up from the bed, I went to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

The bathroom light was harsh and bright white. In the mirror, I could see that dozens of bruises and hickeys that covered my body. I was going to have to wear makeup or the right clothes to make sure no one saw them. Especially his family. My lips were so swollen and pink. I looked as well fucked as I felt.

I slipped on clean panties and crawled back into the bed to wait for him to return. Edward came back with a plate of mixed cheese, fruit, crackers, pretzels, nuts, dried fruit, and Jamon that we had leftover from the other night. He also brought me a glass of orange juice. He had put on his sleep pants again, but they were hanging pleasantly low on his hips.

"If you want to go back to sleep, you probably don't want coffee," he said, putting the drink on the side table beside me. He was so much more functional than I felt.

"Did you sleep any last night?" I asked him, a little concerned. We had gone to bed early since it had been such a long day and Jasper had to be up early in the morning. I had fallen asleep quickly after receiving several pleasant orgasms and being pressed between the two men comfortably.

"A little. I woke up around three and couldn't fall back asleep, so I decided to make him some coffee for when he woke up. I think he might have liked the way you woke him up better," he teased me, leaning his head against my bare shoulder.

I took a bite of cheese and then offered him one as well. "I just kissed him. He's the one that decided to eat me." I smirked, popping a dried cherry into my mouth. "I feel like I could melt into the mattress right now."

"That explains those wet spots," he replied wryly.

I laughed, "sorry."

"No, you're not," he laughed as well, taking a bite of a walnut. He offered me the other half, and I took it from his fingers. "That was so hot."

"Your way with words never ceases to amaze me," I said dryly. He bit into my shoulder playfully, making me giggle. " _So_ hot."

"I can't believe that happened," he said a little more seriously. "I'm a little overwhelmed."

"In a good way?" I asked, glancing back at him. I offered him a cracker, and he took it from my fingers with his teeth, chewing slowly.

"Yes."

"So, I have a question for you," I started as I picked up a cracker and put some cheese on it for myself. "What do you want out of this?"

"What do you mean?" He sat up and back against the headboard.

I waffled my head from side to side. "Do you want to date him? You obviously have feelings for him."

"I won't leave you," he said quickly.

"You don't have to leave me to date him, Edward," I smirked at him. "You could date him on your own. I'd understand. It wouldn't hurt my feelings. Or, we could date him together as a couple. We could _just_ have a sexual relationship with him. Of course, it depends on what he wants too, but we need to start somewhere, so we know what to discuss with him."

"Can _we_ date him?" He asked me nervously. "Is that even a possibility?"

"I wouldn't say it if it wasn't an option. But it's up to him too. So, don't get your hopes up yet. But... We'll have to figure this out if you really want him to come to LA because I don't think his heart can handle coming and not being with you in a romantic way, especially now. He feels very deeply for you, Edward."

"So do I."

"So we need to be very careful of everyone's feelings. We all have to be open and honest." I ate another walnut, chewing slowly as I considered what I wanted to ask him next. "Do you regret not being able to be with him sooner? Would you have dated him before if you felt you could have? If you were given the option."

"I don't know. Maybe," he drew out worriedly. "Yeah. If given the option. But... Bella, this doesn't change how I feel about you. You have to know that. You have to believe me when I say I love you more than anything on this earth."

"I believe you." I felt a little heat in my cheeks at how happy he made me. I smiled back at him. "I feel kinda bad because you two make a really cute couple and thinking about how different your life would have been if you had been able to be with him makes me feel... _things_. The idea of taking pictures of you happy with your boyfriend..."

"The feelings I had for you were instant. I don't know what would have happened then, but... It's pointless to think about. It doesn't matter. It happened this way, and we can't change it or think about _what ifs_."

"It's not an unpleasant thought," I told my boyfriend. "I can imagine how happy you'd be and it makes me happy because that's all I want for you. But, it makes me angrier at your mother," I said with a heavy sigh, shaking my head. I gave a little laugh. "Oh baby, do I have so many questions for you now though. I think you've been really holding back on me."

He looked bashful. "Yeah, a little. Sorry... It- it wasn't _exactly_ on purpose."

I chewed on the side of my thumb a little as I asked, "how long have you been thinking about being with other men?"

"I don't know. I don't remember a time not thinking about them as well, I guess. Honestly, there are just some people that I feel that way towards. It's not every man. Same with women. Jasper has just... just always been one of them. I rather thought it was because he was my best friend and maybe sometimes those thoughts _just_ sneak in there, but I kept thinking about him all the time when I moved. I guess I should have figured it out a bit sooner. Then you started joking about threesomes and it got worse. And, when he kissed me all these feelings rushed forward."

"Are you in love with him?" I asked gently.

"I do love him, but I don't know if I'm _in_ love with him. I feel differently about him than I do about you," he explained to me. Edward picked up a strawberry and brought it to my mouth as an offering. I took a bite and kissed him afterward so he could taste the fruit on my lips. "This isn't what you signed up for. I'm sorry."

"I love it. Are you kidding me?" I grinned, eating a cracker by itself. "So… Do you want to date him?"

He licked his lips and looked away as he considered his answer. His tone was a little sad, "yes. But he doesn't want to come to LA."

"Yes, he does. He just needs some reassurances. Why don't you talk actual numbers with him? Something written on paper, so it doesn't seem like an insane number. Maybe consider a salary instead of a percent. Do it logically so the feelings won't overwhelm him. Or, you," I encouraged him.

"That would be so much less than what he deserves," he complained.

"You can give him more as he gets more comfortable. But, tell him that you want to date him. Be open and honest, so he knows he won't be a third wheel. Here is the thing though, if you date him there is a possibility both of you could fall in love with one another. If we all date it'll be the possibility that I could fall for him too, and reverse. Is that something you can handle? I don't know how jealous you feel. Would that upset or bother you in any way?"

"No. I love watching you together. With everyone else, I feel so selfish and want you all to myself, but with him..." he trailed off. "Is this something you want?"

"It's something I want to explore more, but I want you to take charge of the speed of how everything is going. You know everyone best, and I trust your judgment." I reached over and took a sip of orange juice before putting it back. I licked the liquid from my lips as a thought popping into my head. "If we start a relationship with him... will you still want to get married?"

"Of course. Nothing will change that," Edward told me quickly. "You are the love of my life."

"But, he could be too. You could marry him now in America. _Finally_."

He sighed, licking his lips as he considered his words. "I want to be married to you. You make me want to be a better man. I want to have children with you and start a family."

"You could feel that way about him someday. But, if we're all together… We have to think about how he'll feel about that."

"He knows how I feel about you and where I stand with you and will _always_ stand. I am going to marry you," he said more firmly. "I need you to be my wife. You are the other half of my heart."

"Oh, my god," I sighed, glancing back at him. "When you say those things..." I trailed off, leaning my head back against him.

"One day I'll make you feel the same," he whispered into my hair before kissing my temple.

Shyly I replied, "I already do. I just don't have the pretty words to let you know."

"Do you need me to be your husband?" Edward asked, his voice like velvet as it hung in the soft dim yellow lamp glow.

"Yes," I answered simply.

"Does that mean you'll marry me?" He said hopefully.

"Not yet," I smiled back with a little laugh in my voice. "You've already got the perfect date to ask me properly."

"The fourteenth." He motioned to his phone on the bedside table.

"No," I laughed, "the twenty-second."

"Fine." He pretended to roll his eyes. "Whatever you want. You're the boss." He offered me a grape from the plate. I took it, chewing contentedly. "I am your willing slave."

"You know... You talk a big romantic game, but you just tried to propose while I'm eating cheese in just my panties after having a quickie with you and your best friend before he had to go to work," I teased him, taking a bite of strawberry.

"I wasn't _trying_. You'll know when I propose," he said defensively. I laughed, looking over my shoulder at him. "So where does this leave us? What are we now?"

I pretended to think about it. "Weirdos. Who are... I _guess_ , engaged to be engaged."

"My pre-fiance," he joked, pushing my hair away from my cheek. "Fuck, we are both weird, aren't we?"

"Uh, yeah," I snorted.

"I'm having so much fun though."

"Me too," I promised him with a smile. "I think we're going to need more condoms and where the fuck did the flavored ones come from, by the way?"

"One of my idiot friends gave it to me when they heard that the problem medication was birth control when you went to the hospital." He smirked. "I'll let you guess what insensitive ass wipe that was."

I made a face of disgust, sticking out my tongue like I tasted something terrible. "Sweet plastic is gross."

"Are you saying plain cock tastes better?" He raised an eyebrow at me, joking.

"Well, I personally think so, yes. What do you think about how it tastes, huh?" I teased him.

"Um," he chuckled nervously, looking away from me.

"Oh, you love it so much," I said mockingly. I could actually see him blushing. "Seriously though, this oral fetish is my favorite thing ever. It makes me so happy as a person. A dirty _filthy_ person with an active imagination."

"It's getting a little embarrassing. And it's not just _doing_ those things myself to you, either. I get hard sometimes watching you smoke or eat. And, you're always touching your lips and mouth. And _fuck_... when you're wearing lipstick. Even the other morning when you put it on at the restaurant. I was just instantly fucking aroused. I felt so dirty."

I giggled, "is that why you buy me all the makeup _all_ the time?"

"Actually that particular thing started because I bought you that the first time. I really did just want to get you a gift. When you got ready just for me like _that_. And then you told me you put it on for me to mess up. It was like I was getting this amazing treat after an already great day. And... Something in my brain just switched on and went _'oh, that. I like that a_ _**lot**_.'."

"That's generally how fetishes work." I put the clean plate on the bedside table and took another sip of my orange juice before leaning back fully in his arms. "Do you like watching him eat and smoke, too?"

"Yes." He leaned his head against the top of mine as we chatted. "I like his stupid gapped tooth grin so much. I always have."

"Me too," I agreed. "Fuck, he's a good kisser though. He's way better than me."

"Me too, I think. And, I think I'm a pretty good kisser. And you're an _amazing_ kisser but crikey," Edward started but stopped, laughing to himself. "Fuck, I kissed Jasper."

"You fucked him pretty good, too. Hopefully, you'll get to fuck him again tonight, and I'll get to watch. We should do some experimentation tonight to see what else you might like." I sunk down under the covers, out his arms. I laid my head on his lap, nuzzling his sleep pants covered thigh. "Later though. I'm sleepy."

"Promise to tell me the minute you feel unhappy or uncomfortable, Bella," he whispered.

"Okay, but you have to promise the same."

"I will," he swore before moving his hand over my shoulder softly. "Want to try to get some more sleep now?"

When I nodded, he reached over and flicked off the light. I tugged him down to me, snuggling deeper into his body so that he was wrapped totally around me. Edward draped his big arm around my waist, holding me tightly. I drifted back off in minutes. So did he.

Edward decided to go surfing again later in the afternoon since we were alone and had no plans for the day. I decided to lay on the beach and listen to a murder podcast and sunbath topless again since I had enjoyed it so much the day before. The sun felt amazing against my skin, pleasantly heating it but it wasn't so hot that I was sweating. The ocean breeze was delightful, keeping me at the right temperature.

I felt the blanket that I was laying on shift beside me as Jasper laid down. He was still wearing his work shirt with the network name sewed onto the breast. He looked tired, purple circle under his eyes. I smiled at him, stretching my arms lazily over my head and rolling my face to the side to look at him.

"Hi there, handsome."

"I should have stayed in bed," he said quietly, looking me over.

"Yes, you should have," I agreed.

He chuckled and brushed a gentle finger over the curve of my exposed breast. "Your tits are worth staying for alone."

"Yes, they are." I wiggled my waist a little and giggled. "So, I got a serious question for you."

"Alright," he said slowly.

"Do you want to share him?" I flicked my eyes to the water.

Jasper drew his knees up some and wrapped his arms around his legs. "Yeah. Is that okay?"

"I don't mean just for sex." I moved my sunglasses away from my eyes. "Do you want a relationship with him?"

"Yes," he said quietly and sighed.

"Just him?" I asked next.

"No."

"You don't need to feel obligated to me in any way," I promised him.

"I know." He picked at the sand beside him. "Here's the thing... you're always going to be his girl first."

"It might not always be that way. I want us all to be equals."

"And that makes me really happy for you to say that, but... I'm actually alright with it. Maybe because it's just you. I fucking hated Vicky though. Courtney was fine," he told me quietly. "I really like the person you make him, Bella. You two belong together."

I smiled as I nodded my head thoughtfully. "He's not said a ton about Vicky, actually. Courtney was nice when I met her at the hospital. She took my blood."

"He told me," he replied. Jasper took a deep breath before he sadly said, "you two are leaving soon though, dove."

"It doesn't have to be forever. Does it change how you feel about coming to LA at all?" I questioned gently.

He worried his bottom lip in between his gapped front teeth. Jasper didn't look at me. "Bella, what if we get caught together? There are cameras everywhere. It could ruin his career."

"He's always been good at how he handles his image in the media," I countered. "He knows the risks. He doesn't care."

"Exactly. It's part of the problem. He's not thinking."

"What are they going to catch us doing exactly?" I asked. "What are you worried about? Hopefully, they're just going to see us having an affectionate, healthy, relationship. There isn't a single person on this planet that I wouldn't happily tell I was in a relationship with either of you or both of you."

"You're brave," Jasper whispered.

"Not really. I'm just not ashamed. Who could be with such kind, gentle, generous men?" I reached up and rubbed his cheek lightly. He leaned into my palm. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "Don't worry though, I won't rush out and tell anyone anything until we're all ready. Except for Alice, but she already knows."

He smirked at my words and glanced over in my direction. "Can we try together?"

I nodded, smiling a little. "You two should talk about it first before anything is official. On your own without me. Have you ever done anything like this before?"

"No. Not anything more than fucking. Have you?"

"Yeah, but they always turned out nuts," I laughed. "The normal ones we generally just fucked but man, those crazies sure wanted to date us. Aiden's last girlfriend was a serious stalker," I snickered at the memory of how terrible that was for him. "I don't think that's going to be a problem with you."

"Oh, I'm fucking nuts, too. Just in the normal ways," he teased. "Mostly. Eh, depression mainly."

"Me too," I said honestly. "And, obviously anxiety. I like this new medicine so far though," I told him. "I'm not the most mentally stable. I have a shit ton of baggage."

"Me too." He looked away, pained.

"He just seems to have his mother, and I think LA might have solved it for him," I said, almost jealous. "He's just lonely there now. We could fix that though." I smoothed my hand over his thigh. He took my hand into his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss.

"Fuck, I'm scared," he whispered.

"Don't be. This will be fun," I promised him. "At least more good than bad."

"I'm going to be devastated when you leave. Just gutted," he told me, taking another deep breath.

"Come with us," I whispered back. "If it doesn't work out you can always come back."

"There is no going back if I leave. I couldn't come with you right away anyway. I'd need to put in notices and probably train a replacement. I don't want to be a total douche. I've worked at the station for five years now."

"There are other jobs in LA. Better ones that would be happy to have you if you don't want to work with Edward forever. But, I'd really like it if maybe you could show me some things so I can help him more," I said softly. "I mean, I'm good at photo editing. I guess I could probably master some basic video editing."

"Editing isn't the hard part. It's the graphics. You know he's basically made himself his own program to do all those graphics and cartoons he does in the videos? We took programming classes together just so he could figure it out. He's worked on it for hundreds if not thousands of hours."

"Sounds about right," I said thoughtfully. "I'm kind of worried about what I'm going to do when I get to LA for his channel. We do all these ideas together, but he sets everything up. I just talk. I want to help more with that."

"You don't need to be his secretary," he replied thoughtfully.

"Maybe he can hire one of those. I think he needs to film in his own shooting space, too. His home office is just crammed full, and he needs a better space to make more of a variety of videos. But I think he likes being able to film whenever he wants in his own home. If he's serious about expanding, it's something he needs to seriously research."

"You sound like him," he said, smiling down at me. "Ambitious."

"I just want to help so much. I feel like I'm following him to space. He doesn't know how to not shoot for the stars." I bit my lip and thought about something that was playing in the back of my mind. "You know, he has to do red carpet stuff when we get back to LA? And something in New York in June. I'm freaking out. He wants to get me expensive shoes and clothes and rent jewelry for both. Hire someone to do my hair and makeup for me. I'm not sure I'm going to be good at these things like him."

"You don't need to be." He smiled reassuringly. "You just have to walk and be beautiful, and you already have that covered. Let him do it."

"You're sweet..." I said a little shyly. "He's been offered a few leading roles. It's only a matter of time. I guess I'll have to try to improve my walking skills."

"You're so confident in him." He nodded, smiling at me. "I think so, too. I mean, I think it'll only be a matter of time. But he's not just a star. He's the Sun."

There was something comforting in knowing that someone loved this man as much as I did.

I pulled Jasper down into a kiss for his sweet words. He smiled over me, running his finger over my jaw as he looked into my eyes.

"Tonight, I want you two to go to dinner. Go talk. Tell him how you feel and listen to what he has to say about LA because he wants you. He wants you to be there with him. Let him convince you, and I don't think any of us will regret it."

He laid down beside me, his head was very close to mine. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I kissed him, stroking his cheek.

"So, you've two have talked?"

"Of course. I think he regrets not being with you sooner," I told him honestly.

"How does that make you feel?" He seemed so worried about my answer.

I sighed heavily. "Sad, for you two. Sad about missed opportunities. Happy that it gives me a chance to be in his life... And yours."

"Me too," he agreed.

Edward came to the shore, dripping and panting from his watery workout. His hair was slicked back against his head, his chest heaving. He looked so good.

"Such a nice view," I teased him.

"Mines not bad either." He grinned at us.

"Bella says you're taking me to dinner tonight," Jasper told him, propping himself up with his hands behind him.

"Oh, did she? And where are we going, love?" He pushed my foot with his.

"I don't know. Wherever you two want to go, so you can talk privately. Alone. Without me. I'm not a buffer or a security blanket. So get used to actually talking to each other about how you feel. I shouldn't know before you." I waved between them with a finger.

"Yeah, alright," Edward agreed, his hands on his hips as he finally caught his breath. "Want us to bring you dinner back then?"

I grinned wickedly. "Sure, sounds good. Bring me junky fast food. You know what I like."

"Maccas?"

"Yassss... _mmm_... I'll smoke and edit in peace and quiet. Listen to my murder stories. You can bring me munchies. Mm, sounds perfect," I hummed in pleasure.

"Did I just turn you on?" He joked.

"A little."

Edward laughed, making me smile widely. "So, fries obviously. Chocolate milkshake. What else?"

"I don't know. If they have something interesting that they don't have in the US... Surprise me. You know I'll eat anything once."

"That's what she said," Jasper whispered, making Edward laugh again.

I laughed as well, "okay, but take your time. Don't rush. Give me some alone time. Let me get a little high and wine drunk, and then you can take advantage of me when you get back after seducing me with fat and sugar."

"Oh baby, talk dirty to me," he said dryly, pushing me with his foot again. Edward couldn't help the smile that popped up on his lips quickly after.

"I need a shower," Jasper said quietly. "I didn't get one this morning."

"Me too," my boyfriend replied with a smirk before focusing on me. "Care to join us?"

"No, go ahead." I smiled pleasantly. "I want to take a bath later. Have fun."

Edward pouted his bottom lip out playfully. "Alright. Enjoy whatever gruesome death you're learning about."

"Murdddderr..." I drew out. "Actually attempted murder. It's especially gruesome, too."

"Why is that?" Jasper asked.

"Aw, don't ask that," Edward asked, starting to walk back up the beach. I laughed a little to myself.

"So," I began like I was about to gossip."This girl was trying to hitchhike in the California desert, and this guy cut off both of her arms at the elbow with a hatchet in the back of his van and threw her over a cliff. She packed her arms in mud made from her own blood and dirt, climbed back up the hill, COMPLETELY NUDE, and got back to the road for help. The first car actually freaked out when they saw her and sped past. But she was picked up by a couple of nurses who just got married and were on their way to their honeymoon. They had taken a wrong turn and were lost. They were the only reason she survived."

"No," Jasper said excitedly. "We're going to have to talk about this later. I love horror shit."

"True crime is better... worse... _better_?" I shrugged. "I'll give you some podcast recs later," I promised him. "Go have fun."

He leaned in and kissed me before standing up from the blanket and running after his friend and new lover.

They were just getting dressed when I came in from the beach, my podcast finally done.

"You are positively sun-kissed, love," Edward complimented me. "Though you are a bit spotty," he teased, touching my chest gently.

"It's fine. There aren't full-on handprints or anything. Those take forever to go away." I looked down at my chest. "Yet," I wiggled my ass as I went to the bathroom.

"You've had a much kinkier life than me," he called to me.

"Obviously. Don't worry, you're catching up quickly. I think Jasper and I can help with that," I teased him, leaning out the door after I removed my swim bottoms.

"You have no idea, dove," Jasper grinned wickedly.

"So, junk food. Anything else?" Edward questioned, coming to stand in front of me. He happily put both of his hands on my breasts, squeezing them as he grinned stupidly. "You can stay topless always, by the way. Just so you know."

"Cheese and fruit are one thing, I'm eating a burger with a shirt on."

"Aw," he joked. I swatted his chest gently, just making him grin more.

I shook my head. "I'll be fine. I have everything I could possibly need here. I'm going to rinse off the sand, open a bottle of wine, and relax. Go talk," I told him just a moment before his lips touched mine. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

"That's not a goodbye kiss," Jasper taunted when Edward went to get his keys from the dresser so that they could leave. He took me in his arms and dipped me back. "This is a goodbye kiss," and with that smashed his mouth to mine in a quick, savage, fantastic kiss.

"Wow," I stuttered out when he put me outright, a little glazed over and surprised by his affection. "Kiss him like that lots, too."

"Of course, dove." He winked at me charmingly, his smile crookedly curving to the right. My heart thudded in my chest as I watched them leave.

 **Jasper's alarm song is called Televised by Hunny. Because he works at a news station.**

 **Thank you to Bmoregirl311 for being so awesome and letting me blather to her about this story!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	55. Episode 55

**Friendly reminder! This story is a serial. It is a long-running continual piece. Basically, it'll keep going until I run out of storylines. Which may be literal years. But, it is a HEA. No. Matter. What.**

 **Chapter fifty-five-**

I enjoyed my alone time. I took a nice long bath with a glass of wine, washing my hair and putting on a face and hair mask. I listened to music and texted Alice about my trip so far. She was hungry for details. I sent her several pictures of Edward and Jasper in their wetsuits the day before just to tease her.

" _This is them, unedited, just from my phone,"_ I typed after I sent her the photos on my cell in the bathtub. " _Now imagine those bodies in person, wet and panting."_

" _Holy fuck me sideways,"_ she replied back. " _Are you sure you're ready for this?"_

" _Yassss."_ I smiled at my screen.

" _lol, that good?"_

" _The sex is fucking crazy. He might actually be better than Edward at a couple of things, which I don't know how that's even possible."_

" _Details, pls."_

" _lol No. Not over text."_

" _You're going to be gone for so long though!"_

I sighed heavily as I thought about what I needed to tell her. I hadn't talked to her about moving because I wanted to do it in person, but things had been changing in my plans. She needed to know.

" _I've decided to move in with Eddie probably around the first of April. We have some things to talk about."_

" _Oh, wow. That's big news. So, what? You're moving to California with your two new boyfriends to live in the sun and be a sex goddess?"_

That was the best way she could respond. " _Dreams really do come true."_

" _That's so great. I'm going to miss you so much. We haven't ever been apart like that before."_

 _"I'll be coming to visit lots. I'm still going to do my trips for CFA, and you can come to California. It's so cheap to fly out here. And you can stay with us, I'm sure. I'll cook for you and spoil you."_

" _What about Jasper? Is he coming to LA with you?"_ We had talked about Edward wanting him to come some.

" _Idk. We're trying to convince him to join us. He's his Al. Edward needs him. I hope he comes. I'd convince you to come to LA if I could,"_ I told her truthfully. _"You'll like him too, btw. He's the sweetest, and he's dirty like us. Funny, too."_

" _Just my type. Maybe I could open a branch in California in a few years. We've both been in NYC too long."_

" _Yes! Let me get established there and then when you want to open it I'll help you set up again. But this time we'll know what we're doing. You could put Kebi and Sven in charge of the NYC office. Give Nicole Kebi's job. She's been wanting in the office for a while. Maybe by 2021?"_

" _Sounds perfect. We'll need to raise some funds."_ I could tell she was already starting to plan things out.

" _We'll figure it out,"_ I promised her.

" _Well, that makes me feel a little better. I'm still going to miss you until then though,"_ her reply was so quick.

" _I'm going to miss you, too. It's not like we're going to actually talk any less. It'll just be over text now. It'll be fine. I promise."_

" _I guess. I'm happy for you though. So, what are you doing right now?"_

" _Jasper and Edward went out to talk. So, I'm doing some self-care. Sheet mask, hair cream, sugar scrub. Just did my nails. I'm about to have some more cheap ass sweet Australian wine and smoke weed on the beach while listening to a podcast and working on all the pictures I've taken so far. And then they're bringing me Mcdonald's because I'm #Mcspoiled."_

" _Omg, nicccceee. I'm going to go with you to Australia sometime. It sounds like a dream."_

" _Yasss."_

" _We have so much planning to do."_

" _It's okay, you like to research."_

" _So do you,"_ she replied.

" _Yup."_ I smiled at the phone.

All the pictures I had taken over the past few days were beautiful. Then I came the ones that Edward had taken of Jasper and me together. Some of them were extraordinarily sexy, but others were zoomed in close to our faces, our expressions sweet as we looked at each other. There was a picture of him holding my face just before we kissed... it made my insides stir. I edited them up prettily and put them in our shared file for Edward to see later.

After a couple of hours I ran out of new podcasts to listen to so I switched to music. I laid on the couch comfortably, my arms raised above my head. I was too lazy to put on real clothes after my bath, so I simply put on Edward's huge hoodie, a pair of panties, and some socks. I was so comfortable and relaxed that I fell asleep after a while.

A pair of lips pressed against mine and a hand moved in my hair. When I opened my eyes, I saw my boyfriend leaning over me curiously. I smiled slowly, stretching my arms and popping my back.

"Have you been stealing my clothes again?" He teased me gently.

"So comfy," I replied, stroking his bearded cheek with my sleeve covered hand.

"It looks better on you anyway," he smirked.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked curiously, slowly sitting up. There was a huge box of Mcdonald's on the table. "Wow! That's not all for me."

"Of course not. Though you could put a dent in it yourself. Some of it is for Jasper and me. We decided to go to a pub and talk. He's run to the gents," he replied, starting to open the box. "So the burgers aren't too different from the US, so we decided to get the big favorites box. There is a Quarter Pounder, a couple of chickens with cheese, and a Big Mac. And, some nuggets and fries. They do have some pretty unique desserts though so I might have gone overboard."

"How unusual," I teased him. "What did you get?"

"Let's see... They have macarons, chocolate cake. A couple of cheesecakes. This caramel pudding stuff," he pulled stuff out as he spoke. "And, this Cadbury Mcflurry."

"Oo, mine," I reached for it excited. He passed it to me.

"The milkshake machine was down though. Sorry."

"No, this is better," I replied through a bite. "I love Cadbury eggs so much," I mumbled. I offered him a bite, and he nodded his head in approval after his taste. "I'm going to have to buy so much junk food and candy from here for Alice."

"Whenever you decide to go back to New York we can take a private plane, and we can take her some more oil pens to go with it," he offered sincerely.

"This is why she likes you," I said as I reached for some fries. He chuckled, coming to sit down beside me. "How did it go?"

"Mm," he hummed and scrunched up his face a little. "I wish I could convince him to come with us when we leave," he whispered to me.

"Baby, it's like a week away. He can't up and move like that," I replied.

"I know. But... his lease is up in about three months. He's going to talk to his bosses about his replacement. I'm not sure I can arrange it so I can come back here soon, but he does have some days off saved up that he can use before he leaves the station so maybe he can come for a week sometime before."

"So, we're going to try this long distance?" I asked him. "And in three months he's going to move to America?"

"Yeah," he smiled at me a little shyly.

"So, you have a boyfriend now?" I teased him.

"You've got two now."

"No, I have a gentleman and a pre fiance," I countered, picking up the Quarter Pounder and began to pick the things off of it that I didn't want.

"If I call you that in public you won't like it any better and he's not a gentleman," Edward joked.

"Hey," Jasper laughed as he went to sit on the loveseat, "I know you're talking about me."

I put a couple of chicken nuggets on my burger with a handful of fries. "My gentlemen sounds so much better than my boyfriends. Neither one of you is a boy. I am not a girl. I am a grown ass woman."

"I love the things that make you rage," Edward told me with a smirk. "Pothead," he pointed at my sandwich as I brought it to my mouth.

I took a big bite and flipped him off with one of my hands holding my burger. Jasper picked up the Big Mac and one of the chicken sandwiches. He took the chicken off its bread, took out the middle piece from the burger, and put the chicken patty on the sandwich.

"You're judging me?" I pointed at him. "Put fries on it, too."

He scattered a handful on top before putting the top bun on it. Jasper then smashed the hell out of it, so it was nearly flat.

"He's a fucking heathen. And, a pothead, too." Jasper answered him by taking a bite that was nearly a quarter of the sandwich. "Don't choke on it."

"That's what he said," I whispered. Jasper laughed, his hand over his mouth so he wouldn't disgustingly shoot food out. He threw a fry in my direction. I giggled and put it in my mouth. "Thank you for picking up dinner."

"Of course." Edward got a chicken nugget and popped it into his mouth. He leaned his head back against the couch, looking up towards the ceiling.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. I think you are, too," he commented, tugging on the end of the hoodie that rested around my knees since they were pulled up to me. "I know you have to be too," Edward said to Jasper.

"I feel both tired and wired," he complained. "It's been an exciting few days." He smiled a little at us.

"You don't have to get up as early tomorrow at least. We can go to bed after we eat if you want," I offered them both. "Actually go to sleep."

"Tony, I'm not keeping you from sleeping am I?" Jasper asked him worriedly.

"No, my brain is. Don't worry about that," he told him lightly. I pulled the box of joints from my pocket and passed it to him wordlessly. "Oh, thank you," he replied, taking out one of them out.

"Yeah, you better get hungry. You got us like twenty desserts."

"We don't have to eat them all at once," he laughed.

"That sounds less fun than getting really high and trying to eat all of them," I joked. I had eaten about half of my big burger already, but Jasper shoved the last bite into his mouth. "Dude, _chew_."

"And he wonders why he gets indigestion," Edward commented, reaching over to get one of the drinks.

"I have to eat fast for work. You don't get much in the way of a break," Jasper retorted.

"But you're not at work now. You're going to give yourself stomach problems," he said quickly.

"I'm fine."

"Okay. So you're already an old married couple." I put down my burger and picked up my half melted Mcflurry. I stirred it around before taking a big bite. "You two are going to make my life very interesting, aren't you?"

"In the best way," Edward promised me. He leaned over and opened his mouth a little in a way to ask for a bite of ice cream. "Thank you," he mumbled through the bite once I fed it to him with a smirk. "That's really good."

"Next time you'll have to get you one," I said, giving him another bite. It was really starting to get melted down. "When we get back to the US I can make us some homemade ones. They have those eggs for Easter."

"We should make a video of us making our own stupid milkshakes. You know the ones with the cake, candy, cookies, marshmallows, and stuff." He took a long drag from his joint before taking another sip of his drink. Jasper took the joint from his fingers when he offered it to him, rubbing his fingertips over the top of his hand as he did.

"That's easy enough to do. You should make sure everyone is there for that one so that you don't go into a sugar coma trying to eat it all yourself," I commented. "Question, by the way. Are we going to tell anyone and if so, what?"

"I..." Jasper looked over at Edward. "I think I don't want to tell anyone here yet. I don't think we should go around telling anyone, honestly."

"Alice already knows. I'm sorry. I probably should have kept it to myself, but I was still drunk when I replied. She won't say anything to anyone though."

"I don't mind if Alice knows. I'm not exactly ready to bring this up to my family yet, but at least they won't question why I want you around," Edward said as he reached for Jasper's hand on the sofa. He squeezed his fingers gently. "I think it's probably for the best to keep it on a need-to-know basis for now."

"Sounds good to me. If things go well in the future, I'll probably tell Rose or Demetri, but if he comes to visit us in Burbank, he's going to know right away anyway. He knows about my past, and I can't keep a secret."

"You're going to like Demetri," he told him with a smirk. "He's wild. He was Bella's dance partner back in the day."

"He runs a little theater in Brooklyn. He did the LGBTQ fundraiser I told you about," I commented to Jasper. "You'd do well in New York. They'd love your whole look and accent."

"Hipster mustache," Edward teased quietly, taking another sip of his soda.

"Okay, yeah but in Brooklyn? You've met some of my friends. He'd totally fit in. And they'd love his accent. When I first got to New York, I hammed up my accent hard because it got me so much attention."

"That's because it's super cute," Jasper said with a smirk.

"I love that either of you thinks you've heard the full force of my accent." I took the joint and took a hit for myself.

"You've done the beauty queen accent for me," my sweet pre-fiance replied.

"Oh no," I laughed. "No no. Not even close. Wait until you come back to Texas with me. You will see. And you will suffer because it takes me weeks to break out afterward. My grandmother used to think my accent was so funny as a kid so she would make me count to five for everyone. She encouraged the hell out of my accent."

"How is that funny?" Jasper questioned.

I cleared my throat. "One," I began, but it didn't sound like one. It sounded like _wh-ha-on_. "Two, " _Ta ewww._ "Three," came out as _tree_. "Four," sounded like _'fa oar_.' But, '"Five," was the worst. Any word with I in it made me sound moronic with my accent. It came out as _Fa IVE va_ , the I sound coming straight out of my nose. I watched as Edward pressed his lips together.

"What was that last one?"

"Five," I sounded it out thickly again. "Rhymes with high. And pie and sky." He started to giggle. "Now, imagine that at four or five. High pitched and squeaky."

"One day I'm going to learn to copy your accent," Edward told me with a grin. I scrunched up my face, making him laugh. "I love it so much. I don't care how much you hate it. It's bloody adorable. You shouldn't be ashamed of it."

"Nah." I shook my head, picking up one of the half-filled containers of fries. "It's, without a doubt, the worst accent to have."

"Wow, the self-loathing is real," he commented. I gave him a sharp look. "Yeah, you heard me. Talk to your therapist about it."

I threw a fry at him limply. It smacked him right in the face. It comically stuck his beard for a moment. He popped it into his mouth.

"I think it sounds very charming. I enjoy it," Jasper said sweetly. He got up to look at the desserts before picking one out of the pile. He came to sit beside me. I leaned against him, putting my head on his shoulder while he popped open the box holding a fruity cheesecake. "Everyone in the comments likes it, too."

"I can't even bring myself to look at the comments," I told them honestly.

"If you can't watch yourself, how do you expect to be able to edit videos?" Edward questioned. Jasper must have told him what I said.

"I don't expect to be in every video. We really need to talk about what I'm going to be doing. Like what things you'd like me to try to handle," I replied.

"I don't know. Just help me keep coming up with ideas and show up when you want to?" He offered up.

"No." I shook my head. "You keep spouting how much we could do for your channel. You're going to give him real work when he comes. If you don't give me something more serious to do it's going to make me feel like you're just literally paying me to be your girlfriend."

"I'm not."

"Cool. Then tell me what you want to do," I commented evenly. "Unless you don't think I can handle actual work?"

"Tread carefully, darling," Jasper commented over my head to Edward as he took a bite of the cheesecake.

"Well, besides helping with ideas and the actual recordings. And pictures... I was thinking that I'd like you to take over selecting the monthly charities that I work with. You're more knowledgeable."

"Okay, fair enough. And?"

He licked his bottom lip in the way he did when he was thinking about something very hard. He took a hit to buy himself more time.

"I'd like you to make some music for the channel."

"I've only played for you twice. Are you sure about that?" I asked.

"Alice has sent me videos of you playing."

"When I was a kid," I sighed.

He considered his words carefully before he finally said, "she sent me a video of you playing the piano just before New Orleans in the apartment."

"Oh." I tried to remember when she recorded me. I couldn't. "I've been trying to practice so I could play for you and not embarrass myself."

"She said you wrote the song you were playing. Could you compose music for the channel? If you're willing, we could rent out a proper recording studio."

"I-" I opened my mouth and then closed it. "Seriously?"

"Yeah, of course," Edward smiled at me. "You could write whatever you fancy. Just a wide variety of things that I could pick and choose from, depending on the video. Maybe with different... moods? Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, it does." I bit my lip. "Yeah. I can do that."

"Alice sent me this video of you when you were... I guess, early twenties? You were doing a violin solo. Poor thing, you looked so nervous. You can see your hands shaking even from a distance. But when you played... it was _so_ beautiful. And you were just gorgeous," he said to me almost wistfully. Edward smiled a little. "You had short hair."

"Oh, that was right after I went _'fuck being a ballerina'_ and almost shaved my head," I answered with a sigh. "Aiden hated it. Whenever I'd ask how my hair looked he'd make this _'I'm trying to be polite face'_ and say _'as long as you like it.'_ I stopped asking if he liked my hair after that."

"How could he not like it? You looked like some goddamn mythical woodland creature," he sighed, shaking his head. "Like you should be luring men into the woods and drowning them in ponds for getting too close or something."

"Nymph," Jasper commented with a smirk. "Or, perhaps a siren. She can sing, too." They were trying to make me flustered.

"You're both ridiculous," I complained quietly, feeling my cheeks heat up a little bit. "You act like I'm something special."

"Because you are?" Edward told me, tugging my hand out of the sleeve of my hoodie and bringing it to his lips to kiss. I moved my hand over his cheek, tracing the thick hair that had grown there. "I think you'll look lovely however you wish to do your hair."

"I'll shave all this off. Don't tempt me," I warned him playfully.

"You'd look like Furiosa from Mad Max." He pushed my hair back away from my forehead. "You'd look very cool. We'd have to get you a hat though so you don't sunburn the top of your head," he played along. I smiled at his joking, leaning forward to capture his mouth in a quick kiss. He was surprised by it, but when I tried to pull away, he brought me back in to extend the moment for as long as he could.

When I pulled away, I leaned back against Jasper, who was done with his cheesecake and was now looking at the box of macarons. He put his arm around me and kissed my temple before offering me the box as well. I picked up the chocolate one and took a tiny bite before offering it to Jasper to take one. "Tell your boyfriend to eat something so we can go to bed."

"He doesn't listen to me," Jasper said, but he was smiling brilliantly.

Edward took another nugget and popped it into his mouth before he picked up the other chicken and cheese sandwich. Jasper pulled out a pink macaroon and took a small bite. He offered me a taste like I had done for him moments before. Carefully I took it, resting my fingers on his as I did.

"If you had asked me at any point before a couple of days ago if I thought I'd be getting hand fed Mcdonald's macarons in Australia, in a cabin on a private beach, by one of two of my super hot Australian boyfriends right now I would have just straight up laughed. And I would have _never_ imagined it would be while wearing a hoodie as a legitimate dress. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was going to try to get sexy for you two."

"You're sexy just like this," Jasper complimented in my ear. I turned my face slightly to kiss him on the mouth. His lips were sweet with the sugary treats. "Though, if you want to take it off I don't mind."

"I'm sure you don't." I straddled his waist and sat on his lap. His hands slipped underneath the hoodie, pushing it up my thighs. "I've only ever been with one man at a time. I've only ever had girlfriends. I'm not entirely sure what to expect."

"Me either," he replied, his hands resting on my waist underneath my clothes. "I've not seriously dated in a few years. I've been too stuck on him," he admitted, looking over at our now shared boyfriend.

"What wasted time. You should have just told me," Edward complained with a slight sigh.

"I don't know. I think it's worked out for the best." He brought me in closer to lightly kiss the top my head. I hummed in pleasure, leaning my chin back slightly to give him better access so that he could kiss my lips.

I giggled, "maybe for me. I'm definitely the winner in this situation all around."

He tugged off the hoodie and dropped it to the floor beside us. I was wearing only panties and socks underneath. Jasper smiled a bit wicked at me as his hands ran up my sides before glancing over at our boyfriend. Edward was chewing his food slowly, a small amused smile on his face.

"I feel a bit like I've won the lottery," Jasper said charmingly. "The man I've dreamed about for years and the literal sweetest woman I've ever met... they…" he trailed off, unsure of how to finish. Gingerly he ran his thumb over my cheek before pulling me in for a kiss. "Thank you."

"What for?"

"This. Tonight. For talking to me in the first place. For pushing me to talk to him. For being so open and honest. For being so kind. It's like you are pure sunshine, dove."

"And here I thought you said he was the sun," I mumbled, embarrassedly blushing at his raw sweetness. Every word was warm and soft.

He pushed my hair out of my face so I would look at him fully. "Well, it would make sense that the sun and sunshine go together."

I couldn't say anything, I just hugged Jasper tightly. Laying my head on his shoulder, I took in his scent deeply as I pressed my nose into his neck. His fingers slid up my bare back as he held me just as tightly.

 **They're official and he's coming in a few months! Exciting times.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	56. Episode 56

**Chapter Fifty-Six-**

"All my girls!" Edward shouted as his sisters and all of his nieces piled in through the door, their poor husbands trailing behind while carrying all their stuff for the day. I stood back, just happy to watch.

There was already a large grill set up outside with a roaring fire going, and I had spent the morning cooking in preparation for our day with Edward's family. He was so excited. Too excited, in fact, to go back to sleep when Jasper went to work. He made me a breakfast in bed of coffee and toast with fruit, snuggling in closely as he happily spoke about his plans for when he wanted them to visit our home with me. He told me to invite my niece Claire as well.

I found him so irresistibly sweet that I attacked him. We made love as the sun rose over the horizon, making the entire room shine gold. It was a perfect way to start the morning. He told me over and over again how he loved me and adored me as he slowly moved on top of me, savoring each other thoroughly. Afterward, he held me in his arms until we finally began to prepare for the day.

"Uncle Tony!" The middle three nieces, who were all around four or five, shouted in unison. He scooped them up together in his big arms for a second, making them squeal in delight. He then took the baby, Ava, from his sister Irina's arms before pressing a kiss on the lovely mother's cheek.

"What a pretty little doll you are in your little yellow sundress," he cooed at Ava, and she grabbed at his beard, pulling his face close to hers with her mouth opened completely wide and her little pink tongue hanging out a little bit as she drooled.

"Oh, she's trying to do kisses," Irina said quickly, reaching for the baby before she could hurt her brother, but he turned away from her.

"Are you giving me kisses?" He questioned the baby, giving her loud smacking kisses all over her little face. She giggled, her head falling back happily. Edward blew a loud raspberry on her neck, making her squeal.

"Something smells so good," Tanya complimented as she brought me into a quick hug. "This is such a cute place, Tony."

"I know. I'm thinking about buying it. As a vacation home," he said casually, but he wasn't looking at me as he said it.

"What? Really?" I turned to him in surprise. This was the first I had heard him say this.

"Yes?" He almost said as if he was scared of my answer.

"Good. I like it, too," I told him, reaching for the baby in his arms. He was so surprised he gave her over without question, looking at me with wide, shocked eyes. I wasn't sure why. I brought the sweet child onto my hip and gave her cheek a kiss. "Mine," I mumbled as I walked off with her towards the kitchen.

"Actually, I was going to buy it for you," he called to my back.

"You say that, but it would be for both of us, obviously. And we're going to come back a lot to visit your family. I wouldn't doubt a few times a year. If we're going to stay for months at a time sometimes, it makes sense to have a homey place we're both comfortable." I bounced the baby as she grabbed onto the end of my braid with both of her hands. "Though we'll need something bigger in a few years when you want to start making these." I nuzzled the sweet smelling baby. She had just been bathed and covered in lotion. "But, it's perfect to start."

"You really don't know how happy you just made me," he said to me with so much warmth and love in his voice. Edward came over to me quickly and pressed a kiss to my mouth. The baby tugged at my hair and pulled her open mouth to my face. "No, my kisses." He pressed happy kisses all over my face and then all over the baby's cheek.

"Oh, my god, Uncle Tony!" One of the older nieces complained at his wild show of affection.

"What, Ruby? Jealous? Come here, baby girl. I'll give you kisses too," he teased as he began to chase her around the room for his kiss. She laughed and struggled in his arms when he caught her but quickly turned to wrap her arms around his neck. Her feet dangled a foot off the floor as he swung the pre-teen around easily. He gave her a big smacking kiss on the forehead.

"Yo, Tony," I said in my best Jersey accent. "Check on the grill. We should start that chicken if we want to feed all these people soon."

He dropped Ruby to her feet, her flip-flops popping loudly on the wooden floor as he did.

"Yes, Ms. Isabella," he said in his worst southern accent. I gave him a dirty look, earning a chuckle from him.

"I hope that's not what you think I sound like," I told him as Ava and I, her still on my hip, went into the kitchen. His sisters following behind me.

"Ruby, Chloe, Mia," Edward called to his oldest nieces loudly to get their attention. "There are a couple of game consoles and plenty of controllers for everyone. Take turns with the littles, okay?"

"What games do you have?" Mia, the quietest of his nieces, asked. She had pretty red hair and lots of freckles scattered on her nose. She looked just like her mother, Sasha.

"I have lots, and whatever I don't have I'll get for you," he promised the lot of them.

"Don't go overboard!" Carmen warned the girls. "Tony, you spoil them."

"Uh, yeah?" He said sarcastically as he went outside.

The four husbands followed once they all had beers. They just wanted to be away from the loud kids as they debated on their video game choices. They finally decided on a fighting game on the Switch and was happily taking turns fighting with one another, the biggest helping the smallest.

I worked in the kitchen with Edward's sisters gladly, his niece on my hip. She was a happy baby who was content to hold onto my braid and chew on a teething biscuit while the adults chatted.

"I can take her back if you want," Irina, her mother, offered weakly. She was clearly tired.

"Are you kidding? I wanna seriously keep her. We'll just take her back to LA with us. Don't worry, I'll raise her as my own, and you know _Tony_ is going to make sure she'll be spoiled rotten," I teased her with a big smile.

"I actually think he'd like that," Tanya said with a smirk as she sat at the breakfast table in the kitchen.

"I think he would too," I told her honestly with a laugh. "He really does want all of you to come to Los Angeles with us. He loves you all so much. I think honestly, besides Jasper, you might be his best friends."

"That's sweet," Sasha said, taking a bite of pineapple off the fruit tray. "We miss him, too. But America has been good for him."

"You've been good for him," Carmen smiled.

"You think so?" I asked curiously, wiping the baby's mouth as I rested against the counter. She smiled at me as I caressed her cheek and I had a real pang of wanting.

 _Oh, I want this._

I liked chatting with his family while holding a baby that looked like him. I liked knowing he was out there laughing and having a good time with his brothers in law that he considered good friends. I liked hearing the laughter of all the kids in the room beside us. Oh, I really wanted _this._

"You're great for him. Terrible for Mum," Tanya snickered. "Good on him for standing up to her. She's not talked to any of us since she heard we were coming to see you in the hospital. You're lovely though, she'll come around."

"Doesn't matter if she does," Edward mumbled when he came into the kitchen. "Bella is lovely though, you're right," he told her. He came to me and eagerly took his baby niece back. "My Ava loves her Aunt Bella already, doesn't she?" He cooed to her in his sweet babying voice.

"Aunt Bella?" I smirked at him.

"Oh yes," he said with an innocent smile. "Soon enough."

"So, I went from one niece to having eight in a day? Wow," I teased him dryly, but I couldn't help but smile back. "I _think_ we need to be married first."

"Soon," he said in a soft promise.

"Mm, I don't see a ring on that finger, Tony," Sasha teased him.

"I got _that_. Don't you worry about that," he answered his sister with a cocky smile. He bounced the baby. "I got plans," he wiggled his eyebrows at me, making me roll my eyes.

Then his words dawned on me.

"Wait… Do you already have a ring?" I asked quietly. I watched as he mulled over his words, adjusting the baby's dress as she rested on his muscular forearm.

He did. He had a ring and a prenup. My man was _serious._

"I bought it in New York." He looked at me from over the top of the baby who was fascinated with his beard. Edward nuzzled it to the top of her head, lightly kissing her hair as he continued to watch my reaction.

"That was even before you told me you loved me! Why? And… _How?_ How do you even know it's the right size?" I laughed at his dramatics. I totally believed that he did.

"Alice."

I gasped, "she knows?" I couldn't have imagined my best friend would have been able to keep that information from me for very long.

"She knows I got you a cute little ring for Christmas. Yeah." He smiled at me charmingly then reached for my right hand and kissed the James Avery ring from him that I never took off.

"Oh, you're sneaky," I accused him.

"Very." He leaned down and kissed me while still holding the baby.

"When did you even have time?" I questioned. "You were sick or with me the entire time."

"The morning of the show."

"Edward," I laughed. "Really?"

"Yes, of course. I told you I knew right away. Let's just say when I saw it I knew it was perfect for you. Anyway," he smirked a little naughtily. "It's hidden in the house somewhere. Good luck trying to find it."

"It's in your office. On the shelf," I said automatically.

"Hey!" He laughed. "Wait. You haven't already found it, have you?"

"No, you just put everything that you really care about on that shelf. You hoard your special things in one space. I won't look for it, though. I'm sure it's beautiful," I promised him. "You have great taste. Besides, I'm not the impatient one," I teased. "But, I already know where it is anyway. I can see it in my mind's eye."

Edward looked at me in a funny sort of challenging way. "Do you think you know me so well?"

"It's in the Plexie statue that I gave you for your birthday. In its little secret compartment. Where else would you put it?"

"You just think you know _everything_ …" he trailed off, turning red in the face so quickly that it made me laugh loudly.

"It's perfect. Keep it there," I said softly. "It's a perfect place to keep it safe until probably like eleven fifty-nine on the twenty-first of October," I teased him some more.

"You think you know _everything_ ," he said again with a sweet little laugh. "Aunt Bella thinks she's _so_ smart and knows what I'm going to do." He bounced his baby niece as he walked out of the kitchen to go back out to where the grill was. I couldn't help but laugh joyously.

"Oh, my god! You like it so much," I called after him. He just waved his hand behind him as he disappeared around the corner. "Hey! He took the baby…" I whined a little. "I was playing with that."

"Wow," Carmen said slowly, looking over at Sasha. They had a conversation with their eyes, both smiling a little bit. Then they both made a giddy little sound before starting to laugh. "You're going to get married?"

"I think we decided on the term pre-fiance," I replied, feeling my own cheeks getting a little red. I almost forgot that they were there for a minute. Edward always made the world melt away when he was looking at me the way he did. "He's not asked yet, but he knows the answer already. He's just been told he can't ask before we've been together for a year."

"Yes, make him work for it," Tanya teased happily. "Oh, _yes!_ How fun! Good. Tony is so happy. Welcome to the insane asylum, babe."

"Thanks. Most of the inmates seem nice. Though someone might need their meds adjusted," I mumbled as I went to the fridge to get a glass of white wine.

"Oh, make me one as well!" Tanya said eagerly. "And, I agree with you. Mum has been absolutely terrible since she retired and Tony moved. Good god, I don't know how Irina is taking it. I had to put my foot down when I had Sophia. I decided not to put her on the check-out list at school just recently. She doesn't know, and I'm not going to tell her, but she's going to have a fit."

"In the front office at the pre-school while she's trying to check her out without your permission?" I snorted, handing her a glass.

"Exactly. Probably to go get her another haircut we didn't want her to have."

"Oh, no," I said in surprise. "She took your kid to get her haircut without telling you? Um, hell no."

"Right?!" Both Sasha and Tanya said at the same time.

"Your mother doesn't need to be making any fashion decisions for anyone else if she's going to have that terrible unnaturally solid black hair and too much tanner. And, that much filler and botox in her face because clearly, she has no idea what she's doing," I muttered a bit sourly.

"Oh, we're going to get along so well," Carmen said pleasantly, making me laugh. "Don't let her get to you. Tony loves you, and I can see why. We support him. We just want the best for him."

"Thanks. That's really nice to hear from you. Your grandparents have been very kind, too. We're going to see them again tomorrow," I informed them. "I'm going to make them dinner."

"That should be fun. Our Grands are lovely," Irina promised with a smile. "Now, what can we actually do to help? We're just sitting around eating your food and drinking your wine."

After our wonderful dinner where we all ate outside on the beach, I began to take pictures of Edward and his nieces while he played with them in the sand, digging motes and building castles. I took them with his sisters and all of the family together as well. Most weren't posed though. His smile was so infectious. They all had the same slightly crooked big grin that spread over their cherub-like high cheeks.

We slipped into the bathroom in our bedroom to get changed to go swimming when the kids finally began to beg to play in the water. They had all taken turns in one of the two bathrooms getting changed, the youngest stripping happily in the living room with zero modesty. There was no such thing under the age of five. We went last as Edward helped the girls prepare the toys he had bought for them to play with in the water and I put all the food away with the help of a couple of the husband's while their wives readied their children.

"Hey." I tugged him quickly into a kiss before he could even completely close the door. He moaned into my mouth, quickly shutting the door and pushing me against it. "Hi," I smiled up at him.

"Hey, beautiful." He put his forehead on mine.

"Are you happy?"

"Very," he assured me, doing _that_ smile again. He was practically glowing. Jasper was right. He was the sun.

"I love seeing you with your family," I told him truthfully. "I like being around people who love you as much as I do."

"All we need is Jasper, and I'll have my top like… fifteen people… in the same room."

"Oh, and how are we ranked?" I teased him with my chin on his chest.

"You, Jasper in a very close second, Tanya, Irina, Sasha, Carmen and then the girls in some order," he teased back. "I like Eleazar and Garrett a lot, too. And, Liam. Vasilii is fine. I don't know him as well."

"I don't know who is who," I admitted. "I need name tags."

"Eleazar is Carmen's, and Garrett is Sasha's. Liam is Tanya's. Vasilii is Irina's husband."

"I love that you think that helps me in some way," I giggled, giving him another kiss. "I'll just call all of them _sugar_ or _honey_ , and I won't have to remember anyone's name."

"That works." He began to unbutton my shirt for me. "Hm, care for a quickie?"

I laughed at his sudden mood change. "Half of your family is just right out there, Eddie."

"I know. Kind of makes it extra fun," he joked, leaning down to kiss my neck lightly. And then a little harder until my knees went weak and I was only being held up by his hand that had found its way underneath my opened shirt.

"We don't have a condom," I said to him as I undid his khaki shorts and slid my hand over his erection. "So, why don't you be patient and wait until tonight?"

"But tonight seems like forever," Edward pouted a little playfully.

"You fucked me this morning," I laughed again.

"I love that you think that makes any difference," he told me jokingly, using my own words from earlier. "I want to be inside of you right now," he said rather abruptly in a deep rich tone that made something tightening in my stomach.

"Damn," I breathed. "You're mean. I'm trying to go out there and be wholesome, and you're trying to turn me on. This is worse than with your friend's though."

"Sorry," he smirked.

"No, you're not."

"Yeah, you're right." He undid my shorts and pushed them forcefully down my hips along with my panties.

"Are you even capable of a quickie?" I asked as I pulled down his pants as well.

"Probably not," he smirked, pulling off my shirt the rest of the way and then pulled off my sports bra over my head. Edward quickly leaned down and brought my nipple into his mouth. He then kissed down my stomach until he was on his knees in front of me. Lightly he kissed my belly button, rolling his tongue down between my legs.

"Fuck," I whispered when as tongue touched my clit.

Then he pulled away, pulling my black long sleeved swimsuit off the bathroom counter. Edward unzipped it for me. "Shall we get changed?"

"You bastard!" I complained, rubbing my hand between my legs in annoyance at being turned on like that purposefully. He pulled my fingers away and licked again just once. "Oh, _fuck_ me," I whined.

"I would, but I don't have a condom," he teased me, kissing my belly button again.

"I swear to Christ, Edward-" I began to complain, but then he quickly forced his fingers inside of me and began to lick me aggressively. "Oh, god," I gasped, weaving my fingers into his hair.

It was shocking how swiftly he got me off, pulling his finger out gently and pulling away with a kiss on my stomach.

"How is that for quick?" He said cockily.

"Wow," I breathed, my brain fizzing and popping.

He chuckled, pressing his face in between my breasts. I leaned down and brought his mouth into a deep kiss, his hand sliding over my ass.

Edward picked up my swimsuit again.

The way he tugged it up to my legs, slowly standing up to bring it up for my arms, just turned me on more and he knew it. He only zipped it to just below my breasts before finally turning to put on his wetsuit.

"I'm glad this covers everything. You two have covered me in hickeys." I zipped it up the rest of the way. When Edward had his suit up, I zipped him into it as well, capturing his mouth into another quick passionate kiss.

"Want to ride my board today?"

" _Mm_ , yes," I hummed, making him chuckle. "I was just trying to."

He unzipped my suit to the top of my breasts before opening up the bathroom door and going out to be back with his family. Edward could be an incredible tease. The _bastard._

I needed another minute. Thankfully I had the excuse of sunscreen on my legs to give me a moment to myself as I cleaned up and recovered.

While I was covering my face in lotion Jasper snuck into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He was still in his work shirt, his swim bag on his arm. When he dropped it to the floor, he pulled me into a quick hug.

"Oh, look at you, dove." He snuggled his face into my neck, breathing in deeply. Jasper held me for a long minute quietly.

"Long day?" I could feel the stress tight in his body.

"Longest."

"I'm sorry. Is there something I can do to help?" I asked softly, stroking the back of his neck.

"I don't know. I like this," he said, squeezing me. "I guess you could show me your tits. That would probably help, too."

I laughed, pulled back a little and unzipped my suit below my breasts so he could take in the full view of cleavage. "Between you and Eddie, I don't know how I'm supposed to be around children now."

"Oh, what did _Eddie_ do, hm?" He purred, pulling the suit open a little bit. Jasper leaned down and kissed the top of my breasts.

"Jasper, we shouldn't do this. Seriously. His family is out there. If you don't stop, I'm going to literally jump you because he left me so horny." He began to grab my ass as I was talking. "Oh, my god. You're _both_ bastards."

He laughed as I pulled away and practically went running for the door. Jasper grabbed me quickly from behind before I could put my hand on the knob. Slowly he turned me around and brought my lips into a gentle kiss before bringing up the zipper of my swimsuit to the very top.

"You look very pretty," he complimented me, kissing my nose. I put my hands on either side of his face and brushed my nose against his. We both tried to take in a deep calming breath.

"Thank you," I whispered back. "Do you want to eat before you surf? I can make you a plate if you like. We have a lot of leftovers."

"I'll eat later. I wanna go swim with the kids first. Thank you, though." He kissed my lips lightly just once. It wasn't enough.

"Kiss me really good once before I have to go out there and pretend to be _normal_ ," I pleaded softly.

He quickly obliged, taking my face between his big strong hands and kissed me deeply and passionately, pinning me entirely to the door as his body pressed fully against mine. When Jasper pulled away, I was gasping for air.

"You're the best kisser," I told him breathlessly. "Please kiss Edward and me some more like that tonight."

"With pleasure, dove."

When I came out Edward, and most of his brother in laws were surfing, along with a couple of his nieces. All of his sisters were playing in the shallow parts of the water with the younger girls. I decided this was the perfect time to start taking more pictures.

Edward had taken Tanya's daughter Sophia out on his board, paddling out far while holding the tiny four-year-olds solidly in his strong arms. She was grinning wildly, and so was he. I shot a couple of dozen shots of them before taking some of his family before they had noticed me or the camera. I had taken close to two hundred in the short five or so minutes before his sister Irina turned to me, waving for me to join them.

I came to the edge of the water, sitting on the sand with my camera still.

"You look incredible. I can see why Tony wanted to buy that for you," Carmen commented.

"Oh, thanks," I said bashfully, biting my lip. I took a picture to hide my face.

Irina was sitting beside her husband Vasilii who was holding their chubby eight or nine-month-old daughter. Ava splashed happily on her father's lap, kicking her little feet in the water. I laid on my stomach so I could get her from a very low angle. And then she reached for me. It was the perfect shot.

"Uncle Jasper!" Four of the girls shouted and bounded out of the water at full speed towards him, leaving their boards and toys in the sand. They literally threw themselves at him, their wet bodies hitting him with a loud slap.

I quickly took their picture, dozens in just a few seconds, smiling to myself.

"Someone is popular," I laughed, enjoying their sweet moments together.

"Oh, Jasper is great with the girls. They all love him," Tanya replied, watching their display. "He's probably babysat all of them just as much as Anthony."

"Ruby has a crush on him," Carmen chuckled. We watched as the hyper girl spoke to him animatedly and he spoke back just as cheerfully. He could make anyone feel like the center of the universe.

"Who could blame her? He is gorgeous." I sat up so I could take pictures of them from a different angle.

"That man's arms are…" Tanya trailed off. "Mmmm…"

"Yes, they are," Irina mumbled under her breath and looked away from her husband. Her sisters began to laugh. "Stop! I didn't sleep with him. Tony didn't mean it like that! Don't be mean!"

"Yeah, you just wanted to," Tanya looked at her knowingly.

"Get stuffed," Irina pointed at her.

Jasper came up to us with two of the girls literally hanging off of his arms as he lifted them in the air. Mia, the shy one, was walking in front of them and talking to him in a soft almost nervous whisper but she was smiling. He spoke back to her so softly that I couldn't hear his words.

"Hello there, ladies. I must say it is always a pleasure to be surrounded by so many beautiful women," he said loudly when he came to the very edge of the water.

"Aren't you charming," Carmen teased him. "Girls, get off that poor man. You're too heavy to still do that."

"No, I've been working out. I've got them." He made his muscles big for them, lifting them higher and making them laugh.

I was loving all the pictures I was getting. He was being a showoff for the girls and probably for all the women in the group. It seemed to be his style.

"How have you been?" Tanya called to him, looking up at him in a way I could perfectly understand. He looked so good in his suit. She brought her sunglasses down to take in the view a little better. Her husband was too busy surfing to notice her ogling.

"Eh, well... _shite_ until very recently, but it looks like things are getting much better. Looks as if I'll be moving very soon." He tried to hide his smile, but he did a poor job of it. It curled at the corner of his pink lips, his cute gaped grin just visible underneath his well-groomed silly mustache.

"Oh, where to?" Ruby asked him anxiously.

"Oh, just with your Uncle Tony in America. So, are you going to come to visit me?" He asked her with a sweet smile. The girl visibly blushed.

"Yes!" She said quickly, the other three girls agreeing as well.

"We're going to have rent a hotel out for everyone," I said jokingly. "Actually, Eddie would probably love that."

"He absolutely would," Jasper agreed with me. "Dove, if you want, I'll get some pictures of you with Tony later. I'm pretty good with a camera myself. If you trust me with yours," he offered suddenly when he realized that I had my camera in my hands.

"Of course I do." I smiled at him, taking a quick picture of his face as he looked down at me. He smiled a little, and I took another picture of it. "I'd like that. Thank you."

"Are you going to try to surf today?" He asked me. Though we had played some, I had not stood on a surfboard in the days before, just sat. I shook my head a little, making him laugh. "Why?"

"Deep waters scare me. I'm not a strong enough swimmer," I told him. "I've lived in New York for a decade and a half. Not a lot of swimming there unless you're in a pool on a rooftop somewhere."

"I'll take you out. I won't let you drown."

"Take the girls. They want to go."

Jasper clicked his tongue jokingly. "I'll get you out there before you go," he said to me. "You'll enjoy it."

"I'm enjoying this," I replied. "Edward will love all of these pictures. I think I'll make them into a book for him."

"Oh, can I have a copy?" Sasha asked quickly.

"Of course. I'll send everyone one," I promised them. "Your family is so beautiful," I told his sisters.

"I think soon enough it'll be your family, too. I mean, we've already adopted Jasper despite our mother's best efforts," Carmen joked, smiling up at the sweet blond man.

Edward came towards us finally while still sitting on his board in the shallower water, the small child hanging off the edge so she could look into the ocean with her snorkel. He smiled brightly at his new secret boyfriend while still holding onto his niece's ankle so that she wouldn't slide off into the water.

"Hello, darling," Jasper called to Edward in the water, earning a bigger, cheesier, smile.

"So, has he always called him that?" I questioned quietly, almost to myself.

"It started as a joke, and they never stopped," Tanya replied to me. "Since school at least. A decade, maybe more. They used to call each other stupid pet names all the time."

"What about the wrestling?"

"They were on the wrestling team together," Irina answered me. She gave me wide eyes that I instantly understood. Jasper looked really good in his wrestling uniform. I bet they both did. "They've been doing that since they were like twelve."

"Oh, I bet they were so obnoxious as teenagers," I teased. Jasper stuck his tongue out at me.

"He was. Tony was a shy quiet thing before he started doing his videos," Sasha said as she played with her daughter's hair. She sat in the water right in front of her with a couple of mermaid dolls. Her sister also had toys and was playing beside her in the waist-deep clear blue water. All gifts from their loving and wonderful uncle.

I was learning so much about him this trip. It was like he was a whole new man to me. But, it was a great thing. I loved it and I just loved him even more.

"I can see that," I told them honestly.

"Isabella, put that camera away and come here," my boyfriend called to me over the loud ocean waves. I snorted at his use of my name. I walked back up to the blanket on the beach with my bag and put it away before coming to the edge of the water.

He picked Sophia up and put her in the water. She swam the few feet to her mother. I waded out to him in the shallow waters, and he easily brought me onto it so that I was sitting between his legs. He pulled my body tight to his with his arm around my waist. He pressed a warm kiss to my cheek.

"I want to do that too, Uncle Tony!" One of his middle nieces called to him.

"Well, come here," he answered her. She instantly began to doggie paddle towards him quickly. When she was close, he hoisted her onto the big board in front of us. She stood up to her full height, and I brought my hands up so she could hold them to balance herself.

Jasper joined us in the water, his board pointing in the opposite direction as he held onto one of the other four or five-year-olds that I kept forgetting the names of. They all looked so much alike. I only knew Sophia, the four-year-old, for sure. And, Ava the baby.

"Happy?" Jasper asked Edward the same question I had asked him alone in the bathroom. His smile was undeniable and brilliant.

"Extremely," he replied, giving a soft pat on his shoulder as he passed us in the water. It was only a moment, but I knew exactly how much it meant to both of them. I felt like my heart was going to pound out of my chest with my own happiness.

 **I love his sisters. They're all so lovely.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	57. Episode 57

**Chapter Fifty-Seven-**

Once the sun started to set the girls all began to tire. They all took turns in the bathrooms getting cleaned up before being plopped down in front of the television with a cartoon playing. My boyfriends were sitting on the couch with all of the kids practically piled on top of them by the end. Edward had a sleeping baby Ava on his chest, Mia resting on one shoulder. The three middle girls were crammed right between the boys and Ruby had her head on Jasper's arm. All of the kids looked exhausted. Chloe, the nine-year-old, was asleep on the floor in front of the television with a paper plate of food six inches from her head.

Carmen's husband yawned loudly, "I have an early start tomorrow. Why don't I take the girls, and you can have some alone time with your brother?"

Tanya looked at her husband. "Oh, that sounds like a nice idea. Would you mind? I'll take everyone home afterward. Vasilii, you can drop Liam and Sophia home, can't you?"

"Yes, of course," he agreed, looking over at his wife to make sure she was okay with it. She smiled at him widely. "Anything I should know?" He asked as he took his daughter finally from her uncle's protective grip. He had a thick accent being that he was Italian. Irina had met him while teaching abroad a few years before, I had learned.

"She's been bathed so give her a bottle, and she should be down for the night," she told him thoughtfully. "If she is still hungry you can give her some cereal."

"Ava is always hungry." He smirked as he stood with the sleeping baby in his arms. "Call if you need me to pick you up."

He kissed his wife lovingly on the top of the head. Everyone helped bring all the kids outside to the cars with all of their new toys. Sophia was still eating a plate of fruit and cookies as her uncle buckled her up carefully into the car. He kissed all of his nieces and wished them sweet dreams and then shook all of his brother in laws' hands with a big smile.

"Oi. Do you hear that?" Sasha said as we came back inside.

"No?" Jasper looked at her in confusion.

"Silence. That is the sound of no children," she said in a whisper. "Or, husbands."

"Oh, my god. Please, someone, go get me a drink," Carmen laughed.

"Wine, beer, cocktails, or straight liquor?" I asked teasingly.

"Let's start with the wine and see where it goes from there."

We sat inside with a couple of bottles of wine, me resting comfortably against Edward's side with his arm draped over the back of the couch. Our new boyfriend sat on the other side of me, Edward's hand resting not far from Jasper's neck. I could tell he liked having it right behind him. It was a tiny hidden intimacy that had always been there but now meant something more. My feet were curled underneath me, my toes brushing against his thigh. It was almost exactly how we had been sitting the other day, but it felt a lot more electric.

Carmen poured Edward and me a glass before making her own. "So, I hope you know now that we have you all to ourselves we're going to ask you every question we can think of."

"No," Edward laughed nervously.

"We'll be nice," Tanya commented. "We already like her. We're just curious."

"Don't you think she's been through enough already?" He questioned them.

"I don't mind. I'm an open book," I told him. "Feel free to ask me anything."

"I don't know…"

"We could do it as a game," Sasha suggested. "Never have I ever. Remember how we played when you were younger?"

"Oh, no," Edward complained. Jasper laughed before clearing his throat loudly. "You're not helping. You four were just trying to be nosy then too."

"I don't mind. But, what is it with you Aussies and drinking games?" I asked. Tanya hopped up happily and went into the kitchen.

"I don't want to be hungover," their brother whined softly. "Again."

"What are you worried about, honey? I'm the one with the checkered past," I snorted. "And just imagine poor Jasper."

"Oh, speak for yourself, dove." He winked at me. "I can hold my liquor."

Edward looked at his sister very seriously. "Is this a game you want to play with your baby brother as an adult? What if you learn something you really don't want to know?"

"We want to know everything," Sasha answered him, setting down a bottle of vodka and a bottle of whiskey. "Jasper, go get me the shot glasses."

"Yes, darling," he cooed to her, his fingers brushing across my ankle for just a second before popping up off the couch. No one noticed but me. I smiled to myself, nuzzling my cheek into Edward's chest. I felt a little chilly, so I pulled the blanket off the back of the couch to cover myself with. When Jasper sat back down, he held the blanket up so it wouldn't be caught underneath him. It partially covered his lap, so I slid my feet onto his thigh just a little.

"Would you rather us just directly ask about your sex life?" Irina asked as she poured herself some vodka.

"No," he said quickly.

"Bella, darling, how is it?" Tanya teased her brother, pouring herself some whiskey. I offered my shot glass to her to fill.

"Great. Thanks," I giggled.

"You can have this conversation without me here," Edward said with a bit of bitter bemusement tinting his tone.

"What are you worried about me telling them?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. "All your weird fetishes?"

"Stop," he laughed, actually turning red.

"You poor sweet innocent _vanilla_ child," I mocked him, taking a sip of my wine.

"I'm not vanilla," he said in mock horror.

"Think about what you just said in front of your sisters," I smirked. "Would you rather win or lose this argument?"

"There is no winning this conversation." He drank half his wine. Jasper snorted at him, earning a swat on the back of the head. "Shut your fucking face."

"She's smarter than you," Jasper teased.

"I've been saying that all along," Edward threw up one of his hands and snickered at my dirty look. "You're quicker than me."

"Good. Keep him in line," Tanya laughed happily, drawing her feet underneath her. "Tony, you can even go first."

"Fine," he grumbled. "Never have I ever smoked a tobacco cigarette."

Jasper and I quickly threw back our drinks, as did Irina and Tanya. Carmen and Sasha hadn't either. Jasper refilled my shot glass for me.

"I'm going to start off mean and say never have I ever surfed on my own," I told the group, earning a groan as literally all of them drank. "You decided to play."

"Never have I ever..." Jasper dramatically drew out, making his voice weird and squeaky in that funny way. "Broken something at a friends house and not told them." He looked directly at Edward. Our boyfriend narrowed his eyes before taking a quick shot.

"We were twelve!" He sassed him.

"Yeah. You still tried to fucking hide it, twat," he smirked, making me giggle. "I loved that Transformer," he told me with a pouty face.

"Well, I'll buy you a new one," Edward mumbled.

"Oh, yes. I'd like that very much."

Sasha took a shot. "She's clumsy as hell," he pointed at his sister, telling me with a giddy little smirk. If they were going to play this game, he was going to be equally mean to them.

"Yeah, fuck off," she replied. "Never have ever I jumped off a roof," she pointed at her brother.

Both Jasper and Edward drank. "You're not driving anywhere," Carmen told Jasper, pointing at him as she did.

"Fine," he said as if he was complaining, but we knew his bag was already on our bed. It made me happy to know that we would all be in it together soon enough.

Carmen was next. "Never have I ever been arrested."

Both Jasper and I drank. He laughed hard when I did, happily refilling my shot glass. I clicked my tongue. "I stole _everything_ as a kid. I was a little kleptomaniac. Got caught once. Got two hours of community service. I got caught stealing stickers," I laughed, rubbing my forehead. "Let me guess... Drunk in public?"

"Well aren't we a smartie pants," Jasper smirked at me. "Yeah, in uni. Whoops," he chuckled with mild embarrassment.

Tanya was pleased with hers. "Never have I ever played Candy Crush."

Everyone but Tanya drank a shot of hard liquor. "How?" Edward asked her. She just shrugged.

It was Irina's turn. "Never have I ever had surgery."

Both Edward and I drank, as did Carmen. "I'm switching to wine so I don't die," I told them with a laugh, refilling my shot glass with white wine.

"What surgery did you have?" Irina asked curiously.

"Lots of dental surgery and to fix my jaw," I rubbed my finger over the scar on my cheek.

"Oh, no! Why?" Carmen said worriedly. "What happened?"

Edward shook his head a little.

"No, it's fine. I was in a car accident when I was five," I said quickly. "I don't know. I always kinda thought my half Glasgow smile Joker style scar was a little cool."

"You can barely see it," Irina replied.

"Oh, I had a ton of micro-dermabrasion when I was a teenager. Ms. Lettie, my guardian, and best friend's mom, was all about those spa days. It looks much better now. Nothing like getting your face literally sanded monthly for years," I laughed. "What surgery did you have?" I asked my boyfriend. Well, one of them.

"I had a hernia as a babe, and it was minor surgery. I don't remember it," he commented. "And, my wisdom teeth."

"That doesn't really count. Most people do."

"His teeth were horrible." Carmen shook her head. "Poor baby. Your face was so swollen. You were in pain for days."

"That was no fun," he agreed. He sighed, leaning his head back on the couch as he tried to think of a thing to say. "This is hard. Never have I ever... cheated on a test?"

Jasper drank as did Irina. It was then my turn. "I've never jumped out of a plane."

"That's cold, baby," Edward teased me, taking his shot. Jasper took one as well with a sigh. "You might want to consider switching to wine too, darling."

"Nah, I'm fine."

"Yeah, okay," I smirked.

"Alright, if that's how you want to play. Never have I ever been married," Jasper looked directly at me. All the other women took a shot. I flipped him off, making him chuckle. "I can play dirty, too."

Sasha was next. You could see it in her face the moment she decided to go for something. "Never have I ever… _Hm_... kissed someone of the same sex romantically."

"Why!" Carmen laughed in utter shock at the question.

Irina took a shot quickly. All the siblings turned to look at her at once. She made a little face at them. "I experimented in university. Don't look at me like that."

I picked up my shot glass and raised it to them. "I'm queer." I happily drank my wine shot.

"Really?! What does that mean exactly?" Sasha said excitedly, leaning in to hear my answers. These were things they wanted to learn about.

"I like men, women, non-binary. I'm more into personalities than body parts," I said with a little smile. "Pansexual technically but I like the term queer better honestly. I kind of feel it fits my personality more. Oh, your mom is going to hate me _forever_ ," I laughed, turning to look at Edward with a little pout. "I'll always be the evil old brown American queer atheist loudly banging her perfect darling baby boy."

"Well, her loss." He stroked my cheek. Then he took his shot. "She can just hate us both, then."

"Ha _ha_! I knew it!" Sasha said dramatically.

"You know nothing," Edward replied back with a smirk. He refilled his shot glass with wine, too. He didn't need to get too drunk, especially right then.

"Sasha," Carmen hissed at her younger sister. "What if he wasn't ready to tell us? We've talked about this."

"He could have just not said anything at all. And don't act like you didn't think it, too!" Sasha said back. "We've all been dying to ask him."

"Hey!" Their brother snapped at them as his face turned bright red. So red that it was almost purple.

"There is nothing wrong with being gay," Irina said quickly.

"I realize that. It's not that. I have a problem with you talking about my sex life at all," he pointed out. "And I've been talking non-stop about a woman for months. So, I don't know what you think you know. Because it is obviously fucking wrong."

.

In the chaos, Jasper took his shot and refilled his shot glass with wine. No one even noticed him because the family was too focused on one another in a sort of staring standoff.

"Tell us then," Tanya encouraged finally. She leaned forward.

"Why did you think I was gay?" He asked her instead. "I was with Vicky for years."

"You hardly even held hands!" Irina pointed to us. We were pressed together, cuddled up very close.

"That's because she hated it!" He defended himself. "She hated PDA of any sort."

"She doesn't hate it with James," Carmen mumbled under her breath and took a sip of her wine.

"Pardon?" Edward sat up a little bit, his voice suddenly deeper.

The three sisters looked at the oldest of them with large, surprised, somewhat angry eyes. Irina hissed, "Car!"

"What? He's happy now! He doesn't care about her."

"Oh, _good_. I have an even better reason to dislike him now," I smiled over at Jasper who was frowning deeply. I pushed him with my foot. "Hey, fuck him. Right?"

"Right," he smiled at me and patted my ankle.

"Yes, fuck him," Edward mumbled. "Fuck them both, actually. Hey, and don't try to distract me. Why did you think I was gay?" He pressed his sisters. "I'm- I didn't- I still-" He stopped. "You know what? You're all too curious. You don't need the details. This is none of your business."

"We thought she was your beard," Tanya said quickly. "For Mum. You know how much she loved Victoria. I mean... you never lived together. And, you weren't like this." She waved her hand between Edward and me. "It's like you had an iron rod up your ass every time you were with her."

"That's because, obviously, she wasn't the right person for me," he replied, pulling me tighter to his side. He kissed the top of my head. "My beard for Mum. _Rude,_ " he mumbled into my hair. "Could have just asked me."

I pulled back to look at him, dragging my fingers through his facial hair over his cheek to his chin. He smiled at me happily.

"So, all of this is just for me?"

"Yup." He kissed my forehead. "Beautiful soul."

"Are you seriously already talking about having kids?" Tanya asked, already done with the idea of waiting for her turn in the game to find a pointed question for us. Her cheeks were tinted pink with from the drinks.

"Like starting a week ago. Jesus, chill." He looked at his sister with wide eyes. "Like in the distant future. After we get engaged and married. In that order."

"It better be in that order because I'm going to be mad otherwise," I sassed. "At you and me. I need to be on birth control again like yesterday because seeing you with your nieces makes all my hormones kick into overdrive. My douchebag uterus is like ' _hey, we could definitely put a baby in here now. It'll be fun._ '" I poked my stomach.

"Oh, yes it will be," he agreed with a smirk, taking a drink from his wine glass.

"If you put a child in me before we get married, I swear I will punch you in your pretty face."

"Not on purpose!" He laughed, putting his hands up defensively.

"Ah huh." I gave him a dirty look. "I'm getting an IUD when we get back to LA. I'll go to the eye doctor and dentist, too. Have one long terrible day and get my doctor's appointment out of the way for a while. I've been putting them off for ages."

"Let me know, and I'll go with you," he promised me sweetly before pressing a comforting kiss on my forehead. "I'll come to hold your hand."

"Thank you." I pressed my face into his chest.

"Of course." He brushed his finger under my jaw.

"So, when will you have the wedding and where?" Tanya asked with a big grin.

"I don't want a wedding," I said quietly, my face still pressed to right where his tattoo was.

"We'll elope," he promised me.

"Aw!" Irina and Sasha said at the same time. "But-"

"No! She doesn't want one, so there won't be one. I don't care if we get hitched behind a bin by a hobo while wearing rubbish bags so what she wants goes," he told his sisters. "And, I'll not allow you to badger her into one because you want to play dress up with my poor bride."

"I'll at least still look pretty for you. I just probably won't be wearing white," I smirked. "Maybe I'll wear that suit."

"Oh, _that_ suit," he said with a little bit of longing. "I'd be okay with that. You were breathtaking."

Edward then pulled out his phone and brought up a picture of me with Alice and Rosalie the night of the show at the gay club. Though they had the same face, my twin sisters looked wildly different. Where Alice had short curly black hair, Rosalie still had her natural blond hair. It was long and went past her shoulders in golden waves. We all looked totally different. I stood in the middle in my nice suit and red tie, my hair pulled back neatly. He showed it first to Jasper with a raised eyebrow before passing it to his sisters.

"Can I scroll?" Tanya asked, looking at his pictures.

"Yes, I don't have anything too dirty on my phone," he smirked slightly. "Right after those are the ones from the sunrise on the ferry."

"Oh, look, Irina!" His sister took control of the phone and began to look through all of his pictures while all the other sisters leaned over to look too. "Bella, they're mainly of you," Tanya laughed.

"Well, she's so pretty. I love taking pictures of her," Edward smiled at her charmingly.

"You like to take pictures of my butt and send them to your best friend," I teased. "Before we were even dating too, according to Jasper's phone."

"Yes, he did," Jasper said with a silly smile that made me giggle. "In his defense though… _dat ass._ "

"You're both children," I laughed. "And, thank you. I do so many squats every morning."

"You should see her workout," Edward said over the top of my head to his sisters. "She can do all these push-ups. One arm behind her back, on her fingertips. Which, I can't do, by the way. I swear she benches more than her own weight, too."

"Um, well, when I got back to the gym I got to one twenty-five. I've maxed out the leg press machine at the gym though," I said with a proud smile. "Probably not right now because I haven't been in weeks, but when we get back to the states I wanna go to the gym and do yoga again."

"Oh, you do yoga?" Sasha said excitedly. "I love it so much. We," she pointed between her sisters, "do it twice a week."

"My therapist recommended it. I used to do it just for stretching, but it's relaxing, too. Plus it makes me super flexible again."

"Yay," Edward said under his breath, earning a snicker from Jasper. He swatted him on the back of the head, but he just laughed more.

"Oh, god. Stop." I looked between them. I realized they were both quite drunk already. They had too many shots too quickly. I was a little drunk myself. "You two better behave when we're all living under the same roof because you're going to quickly find out how spicy I can be. I'm not going to be your _mum_."

"You're spicy like a peppermint," Jasper said a bit wickedly.

"Oh, I think that's an insult," I told him, pointing at his nose. "You slice of white bread covered in vegemite."

"Oh ho ho, _okay_ ," he laughed at me. I poked his nose with my finger. "It's not like I don't already know who is going to be in charge."

"Oh, please," I snorted.

"Someone needs to be in charge," Edward smirked.

"And, that's you. Thank you for volunteering to be the leader," I told him as I raised my glass. "I better not be in charge of _nothing_ ," I said to him, my accent getting thick because of the liquor. "I almost ended up homeless because I am so terrible at being in charge sooo…" I drew out. "I'll be in charge of being the tiny cute one in this weird ass boy gang you insist on having around. Hire some damn girls."

Edward laughed, "yes, ma'am. Actually, tell him. That's going to be part of his job."

I turned my head to Jasper. "Hire some damn girls. Preferably some women of color."

"Yes, ma'am," he smiled at him. "I'll see what I can do, dove."

"You need to add him to our Google Drive thing," I informed Edward. "Since he's going to be a part of that madness. He should see all our notes and dumb shit we've been sending each other for the past three months or so."

"Ah, yeah. You're right. He's seen some of it. We have our own, too." He looked over at Jasper. "I'll do that later. I need to think about how I want to do things on the channel. So many things are changing soon. It's good though," he said excitedly. "You can do your cooking videos, and we can add music stuff into it soon. Then you and Seth can do some true crime and supernatural stuff. Tyler can do his movie videos and reviews. Jasper can do more of his video game ones. We'll keep doing ranking videos and taste tests all together… and god, I have so many ideas," he said with a big grin.

Irina smiled at her brother. "I still can't believe YouTube led to this."

"Neither can I," Carmen agreed. "I am so glad I got you that video camera for your birthday when you like thirteen."

"Me, too," he told his oldest sister happily. "That started everything that led me to my sweet Isabella."

"Try hard," I whispered before kissing him on the lips lightly. "Man, you still sound like a cheesy song lyric," I flirted with him.

"Oh, you love it," he used my accent, flirting back. This time it was actually pretty close. It made me flustered, and I looked away with red cheeks. "Oh, you do. You love it so much."

"You know what? Shut it," I pointed at him playfully. He nipped at my finger, making me giggle. I shifted over to lay my head on Jasper's shoulder. "You'll not bite me, will you?"

"Not in front of company," he answered me, putting an arm around my shoulder playfully.

I laughed loudly, shocked. "Rude."

"Don't bite my girlfriend!" Edward snorted. "She'll bite back and probably leave marks," he said under his breath. "You'd probably need stitches."

"Damn right." I took my shot of wine before putting more wine in my actual glass, sitting in between them in the middle. "I'm feisty."

 _Oh, no_. We were so drunk in front of his sisters. And it was their plan all along.

"So I see," Jasper smirked.

"So, when do you think you'll be able to come back again, Tony?" Tanya asked, pulling the conversation in a different direction. _Thank God._ We chatted with his sisters for two hours before their husbands came back to get them because they were all too drunk to go anywhere on their own also.

I watched Edward stand in the doorway to wave them off as I laid on the couch with my feet on Jasper now that they had left. When they were out of the house, he began to massage his hand up my calf. It was just after eleven in the evening.

"If you two don't stop flirting so much it won't take very long for them to figure out what's happening between us," I teased him.

"I can't help it. You're both so cute. I've always flirted with everyone though. It's Tony that the problem here. He's the obvious one," Jasper joked with a sweet smile on his face.

"Oh, please," he laughed. "They're too shocked to find out that I'm not as gay as they originally thought to notice. Christ, they're a handful."

"You know they think that you two were a couple already, right? They thought Vicky was your pretend-girlfriend while you were obviously living with your real partner. I mean, I certainly confused them, I think. Now they're not sure."

Edward opened his mouth then closed it. Opened it again. Shut it.

" _Oh_ … You think?"

"Um, yeah."

"But, they're wrong," he pointed out to me.

I rolled my eyes hard. "It's because you two idiots are obviously into each other and have been for years. Good grief. He calls you darling, and you two wrestle like you're three seconds from making out. And this is shit you're willing to do in front of people."

"Are we that obvious?" Jasper asked. I cocked my head to the side, making him laugh. "Maybe we are idiots. Wanna make out with us anyway?"

"Yeah." I hopped up off the couch and took his hand. I took my other boyfriend's hand as well and led them back to the room we were sharing for the night.

 **I enjoy writing his sisters so much! They're nosy as well as supportive and loving.**

 **Next episode we get to know his grandparents a little better and see maybe where Eddie gets a bit of his personality from.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	58. Episode 58

**Chapter fifty-eight-**

"Have a good day, pretty girl," I heard Jasper whisper in my ear, my face pressed into Edward's bare chest not too far from his tattoo. He pressed a kiss on my cheek, but I wasn't awake enough to fully enjoy it.

"Mm," I mumbled, turning my face quickly towards his with my eyes still closed. I stroked at his stomach, feeling the polo work shirt underneath my fingers.

Jasper pressed a kiss to Edward's forehead. He brought his hand sleepily up and brought him in for a gentle kiss on the lips, their noses brushing against one another for a moment. It was slow, sleepy, and very sweet.

"Come back tonight?" Edward asked in a tired mumble.

"You have your grandparents tonight," Jasper whispered back. "And I need to do laundry. I've been here for days."

"When?" He was too sleepy to form a full question. Jasper understood anyway.

"I'll come back after work tomorrow, and I'll bring enough clothes for a couple of days. I have to work tomorrow and the next day but then I have two days off in a row, and we can spend it together if you'd like."

"Tomorrow is the stupid interview day," Edward muttered sleepily. He couldn't get out of it, even if he wanted to. He would be spending all day with the press and getting his picture taken by someone other than me. He hated it, but I didn't mind that I was going to get a few minutes alone. "Let's go out tomorrow night. I'll take you both out."

"Aw, you gonna take us on a date?" Jasper teased in his funny high pitched way.

"Yeah, I am," Edward said so warmly that it made his friend stop. He leaned up and captured his mouth again. "Bella can wear that red dress I got her and put on her makeup. We'll go out dancing, and I'll take you to a nice dinner."

"I'll do your eyebrows," I mumbled jokingly. His arm that was around my waist tightened, kissing the top of my head with a chuckle.

"That sounds wonderful, darling." He ran his thumb tenderly over his chin. "Have a good day."

"I'll miss you," Edward replied.

"I will, too," he said as he pulled away.

"Hey, wait," I complained, grabbing his shirt before he could pull away from the bed. I sat up a little bit, the blanket sliding down to reveal my bare chest. I gave him a proper goodbye kiss, fisting his polo shirt as I held him in place. Jasper's fingers twisted with my hair, his lips smiling against mine.

"And, I'll miss you, too." Jasper tweaked my nipple as he pulled away, making me giggle. I pulled the blanket up to my chest. "Bye, dove."

"Bye," I said in a little pout.

I slid down on the bed beside Edward, rolling over to my side. He pressed his body against mine, pulling me snug to his bare chest.

"If I asked you nicely would you wear those heels and a certain lipstick for me tomorrow?" He questioned quietly into my hair.

"Have a fantasy?"

"Yes," he said against my shoulder as he moved in to kiss it. "Those heels from my birthday, that red dress, lipstick to match."

"To match the red dress or the black shoes?"

" _Oh_ , black?" He seemed delighted by the idea. "I was actually thinking red, but I'm not sure I've seen you in black before."

"Make it match my underthings," I breathed as I closed my eyes, wiggling my ass into him. I was still sleepy.

"Oh, _yes_."

"How would you like my hair?"

"You are so indulgent," Edward said with mild amusement.

"I've been telling you to tell me your fantasies for months, idiot. There is a reason for that. I want to do them too. Tell me what you want, and I'll give it to you. Seriously, this is easy stuff." I yawned again. "I mean," I pointed towards the door, referencing Jasper. "A simple hairstyle after _that_?"

He paused for a second to consider it before giving me a quick but confident answer, "I like when your hair is down, all big and curly. I like to tangle my fingers into it when I kiss you."

"Mm." I wiggled into him, tugging his arm into place around me. I turned my face to him and lightly kissed his lips. "I can do that. But, the shoes don't go with the dress," I giggled playfully.

"I just like you in heels. They make your ass and legs look good. And, I have a special attachment to my birthday shoes."

"Oh, they have a name now," I giggled again. "You're so cute. We'll have to pick out a new pair soon."

"Some to go with that red dress," Edward agreed in a yawn.

"Hm, later though. Sleep now."

I certainly wasn't clothed in that revealing red dress when Edward's grandparents arrived at the seaside cabin. Instead, I was practically dressed as a fifties housewife. It was a modest dress that went past knees, flaring out at my hips, that was a light robin egg blue. I even wore a long pearl necklace, my hair was pulled up onto the top of my head to reveal all of my neck for once. I was covered in so much makeup.

George and Elizabeth Everson arrived first. They were posh English, and everything about their appearance was perfect. But, unlike their daughter, they were very relaxed. George was a lanky man like Edward, but not nearly as tall. It was amazing how much their grandson looked like all of them.

"Oh, look at you! You are such a pretty little doll," George said as he pulled me into a warm hug as soon as he came through the door. His hands were soft on my shoulders, warm and comforting. He brought a finger to my chin when I tried to avert my shy eyes. "Oh, and you're even cuter when you blush!"

"Pops, let her go," Edward said in a chuckle. "How are you, old man?" He asked as he brought him into a hug.

"I can't complain about anything but missing my babies."

"Well, we'll be seeing you in June," I promised them. "I can't wait to go to Ireland."

Elizabeth brought me into a hug next. "I know! We can't wait to have you! It's going to be so much fun." She touched my cheek and looked at me with so much longing. " _Oh_ , your babies are going to be _so_ beautiful."

"Oh, Nana, _please_ ," Edward complained in embarrassment, hugging the old woman to him gently. "I agree. But don't."

"I'm kind of scared to have his babies," I admitted playfully. "I'm so tiny, and he's so tall, that I have a hard time imagining it. Like a Chihuahua trying to give birth to Great Dane puppies."

"Oh no," Edward laughed, pinching the bridge of his nose while his pale cheeks flamed red. "That's _terrible_."

"Don't worry, dear. Edward was a small baby. He was just six pounds, I think," his grandmother said comfortingly.

"I think if you ever get pregnant, you'll look like you're trying to smuggle a beach ball under your shirt no matter the size of the baby. Poor thing has nowhere to go but out." George patted my shoulder. Edward pursed his lips together and looked away to keep from laughing. "Oh, I do love a pretty pregnant woman."

"Oh, you don't say, Pops?" He led his grandfather into the living room. "You have six kids. I'm shocked," his grandson replied dryly.

"Eddie, we're not having six no matter how cute you think I am pregnant," I told him as I went towards the kitchen to check on the rack of lamb I was making for dinner.

"Well, yeah. That's probably too much. I was thinking probably half that," he said jokingly.

"Mm, make it a third."

Edward paused a second, realizing it was my serious answer. "Two?"

"Yeah, seems like a reasonable number," I replied as I put on an apron from the kitchen. I stepped into the doorway. "Why do we keep having these conversations while your family is around? Stop it."

"It's not me! It's because they're nosy. And you don't have to keep answering questions," Edward teased me with a smirk. "Two works for me though. It is reasonable," he agreed with me, giving me a little wink.

"Stop trying to make me want to have your babies. It's working, and I find it annoying," I said dryly before turning to go back into the kitchen.

He followed behind after asking if his grandparents wanted a drink, closing the door behind him. Edward cornered me, his hands on his side of the counter as I turned to face him. He was looking down at me with amusement.

"I think you like it," he whispered.

"I don't see no ring on this hand," I lifted my left hand up, my accent thick.

"I can fix that." He was enjoying messing with me. It's all it was, flirting in a way that he knew would leave me flustered.

"Shut up," I whispered as I pulled him down for a kiss. He chuckled against my lips, pulling me closer to him as we made out.

"Do you want me to ask them to stop?" He asked, gazing down at me lovingly. "Seriously?"

"No," I shook my head and smiled. He smiled brilliantly, kissing the top of my head. The doorbell rang. "Go get the door. I'll be out in a second."

Edward pulled away. "By the way, I think you're going to look like a goddess when you're pregnant."

"Shut up," I laughed, pushing him out of the kitchen. He laughed as well, reaching behind him for a moment to tickle my stomach before I literally slammed the kitchen door on him.

"Oh, you _love_ it," he said loudly to the closed kitchen door before he went off to open the front door.

I came out with a large hot, covered dish and placed it on the pretty table I had partially already put together. All the plates and silverware were arranged, the wine glasses already on the table as well besides a couple of bottles of wine.

Jane and Allister Cullen were Edward's Father's parents, and they were loud and Scottish and let everyone know as soon as they entered the room. Both of them were rather shouty and cheerful, cooing proudly over their baby grandson.

"Oh, my lovely darling," Jane said as he rubbed her fingers over his beard. "You look so grown up."

"Um, I think might actually be a grown-up," he teased her lightly.

"I know. But, I miss my wee babe." She straightened his collar for him lovingly before turning her attention to me. "Bella, hello!"

"Mrs. Cullen, it's so good to see you again." I came to hug her and then Allister.

"Son, you do pick them tidy! She is a bonnie one." He put his arm over my shoulder, hugging me to his side. Allister was as tall as Edward. His whole family made me feel so petite.

"Oh, so it skipped a generation, and you got it all from your grandparents," I told Edward with a smirk, my arm around his grandpa as I leaned into him.

"Do you mean our good looks or charm?" Allister questioned.

" _Mm_ , both."

"Anthony, do keep this one." He patted the top of my head, making me laugh.

"I swear, I'm working on it," Edward laughed as well, pulling me out of his grandfather's grip. "Old men trying to flirt with my woman. I swear, your wives are right here. You're both filthy bastards."

"They're both harmless," Jane said with her own laugh, patting her grandson's shoulder before going towards the kitchen.

"I'm not harmless," George smirked from his spot on the couch.

"Yes, you are." Elizabeth got up from beside him and followed Jane into the kitchen. I looked at my boyfriend with wide eyes.

"I think I should get in there before they finish cooking dinner."

"I think you're right," Edward chuckled. "Here. Let me help you."

"Young lady, that meal was by far the best I've had the entire time we've been in Australia," Grandpa George took my hand from beside him and gave it a light squeeze after we had finished eating an hour and a half later.

I had served roasted lamb done perfectly medium rare with the roasted potatoes that Edward liked but seasoned differently, au gratin zucchini, spicy garlic green beans, served with delicate little cheesy Brazilian rolls. I made an impressive looking pavlova topped with strawberries and blueberries in a thick syrup. Both grandfathers went back for seconds of the dessert, and Edward kept popping the cheese bread into his mouth. He had eaten perhaps a dozen of the small bite-sized baked good.

"That was lovely, dear," Jane said to me, smiling at me from across the table.

All during dinner, they asked questions about me and about my life in New York. Edward was concerned that they were overwhelming me, but I liked their questions. I enjoyed their curiosity. He was always so scared he would stumble into a sad topic. I didn't want him to feel that way. I wasn't an open person naturally, but I didn't want to keep anything from him either.

"How did you decide to become a photographer?" Elizabeth asked, pouring both of us more wine. She passed the empty bottle to Edward, and he made a little face when he realized he was being silently told to throw something away like a child.

"Well, it was my second choice, to be honest. I minored in it at NYU."

"What was your first choice?" She asked with a smile.

"Um, I actually moved to New York in the hopes of being a _star_ ," I laughed at the last word. "I couldn't get enough attention as a child. I had all these big plans to be on Broadway. I wanted to do it all. Sing, dance, play instruments, and act. And it turns out I can do like three of the four only kinda okay, and I cannot act at all. I was never anything more than bit parts and a chorus girl. And then my dance partner I was taking lessons with at the time broke his back and… I just didn't want to do it anymore after that. Any of it. I find it all really embarrassing now. Lucky for me, it was there as the perfect backup."

"What made you decide to minor in it?" Grandpa George asked curiously.

"Photography has been my hobby since I was about sixteen. After my Mamaw died, I realized that I have almost no pictures of me as a baby. Or, of my mom. I have like maybe thirty pictures of my family total. Maybe. A few of me, a few of my mom. A couple of my uncle Charlie who died before I was even born. My guardian was great though and got me a camera when I got upset about it."

"I'd like to see those pictures." Edward squeezed my hand under the table. I smiled at him. I wanted to kiss him for his sweetness.

"Luckily for me, Mrs. Lettie is an obsessive photographer, despite being color blind. She has a wall of photo albums and starting around age six or seven there is a photo book every year for me too. So, when you come to Texas with me, you get to enjoy all of that cuteness," I laughed. "Though, I bet Alice has already sent you some good ones."

"Mm," he hummed innocently.

I laughed quietly, "oh, I know she's sending you shit now. You can't hide it. You told me about the music videos she sent. Don't pretend like she's probably not sending you an embarrassing picture of me a day from like when I had braces and a retainer."

"You didn't need braces. That gap was adorable," he mumbled under his breath. I looked over at him with a raised eyebrow. "She sent me like fifty of them just the other day. She found a fun shoebox full, apparently. She sent them to me for like three hours solid. It was _great._ "

"What did she send you?" I asked in shock.

"I saved them. I'll show you later." He smiled at me widely. "I've got a folder full of goodies."

"Oh, that reminds me," Jane said to me. "Allister, get me my purse. I've got a gift for you, dear."

I looked over to Edward who just shrugged. The old man got up and fetched his wife her purse. Quickly she fished out something small and passed it over to me. It was a flash drive.

"I found all of Anthony's old videos he made when he first started, and I put them on there for you!" She said cheerfully. My boyfriend's eyes grew wide with horror as I began to grin wickedly.

"Oh, no. Why?" Edward began to whine.

"You were the cutest! Darling, after hearing that conversation she's going to love these," his sweet little Scottish grandma told him kindly.

"Yes, Eddie. I'm going to love these." I held the drive in my palm to my chest, smiling at him evilly. "How much is Jasper in here, I wonder," I mused.

"Oh so much," my boyfriend sighed. His cheeks were red again. "There are so many stupid things in there that no one should see."

"Mrs. Cullen, this is the best gift. Thank you," I said to her warmly. Edward scrunched up his nose at me, making me finally giggle. "Aw! Am I going to get to see cute chubby baby Tony?"

"I was like fourteen," he pouted.

"It's as embarrassing as he's acting like," Allister snickered. His grandson shot him a look. "You're the one that made them."

"And look where they got you!" George encouraged. "It was good that you were such an imaginative child."

"Oh," I giggled. " _Imaginative._ That is probably a good word for it. I know how _imaginative_ he is now."

Alistar smirked. "It's code for _pain in the arse_."

I loved his grandparents so much.

"Why Grandma!" Edward looked over at his grandmother Jane.

"I made a copy for everyone! I've been converting all our all family movies." She smiled at him proudly.

"Oh, god! _Why?!_ " He half laughed, half cried before he scrubbed his hands over his face. I cackled at his discomfort joyously. "Oh, shut it you."

"Nah," I snorted, taking a sip of wine.

"You, of all people, don't like videos of yourself," he pointed out to me.

"Mm, but I'm not a celebrity who puts their entire life online for everyone to see," I replied coolly.

"Hm well, you've been in my videos for a few months now, baby. It's not like you're totally unknown now. So," he drew out the word in a challenging way.

"I'm not a celebrity," I repeated.

"Okay, you say that, but your videos are getting millions of views."

" _Your_ videos."

"Your cooking videos," Edward replied. "You know what I think? I think you're absolutely a star. Maybe you got unlucky before, but I think you were just doing the wrong things for you. You're not someone who is going to follow a traditional path. But, I bet if a single person took a chance you'd be a Hollywood starlet that I'd be hoping to work with right now."

I leaned my head on his shoulder, squeezing his hand tightly. I was probably a shade of rose I was blushing so hard at his words.

"In some alternative universe."

"It could have easily been this one, Bella," he whispered.

I pressed my face into his shoulder. "Try hard." He shook his head, leaning his cheek against the top of my head. "I love you," I whispered just so he could hear. I could feel his smile. "So," I cleared my throat. We were being rude for not involving his grandparents more in the conversation. "Can I make anyone some coffee?"

 **We've had some wholesome family time and we can see where Eddie gets a bit of his charming personality. (Obviously, it isn't from his mother)**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	59. Episode 59

**NSFW. It's a spicy one.**

 **Chapter fifty-nine-**

It was one of the few days that Edward was actually working for someone other than himself while we were in Australia. He was spending the morning recording interviews and getting his picture taken. He was doing a morning radio show as well. I expected to spend the day alone in the little seaside cabin that might end up being ours. I would have really liked it if it did.

I dressed comfortably in my Star Wars shirt and blue jean shorts but decided to play with some of the new makeup that Edward's sisters had bought for me. I definitely found some new favorites. The best of which was a deliciously creamy red matte lipstick that seemed to be just the right shade for me. I decided to buy another tube, maybe in another color, to take with me before we left because I liked it so much. I also knew how much Edward would like it.

I almost didn't know what to do when there was a knock at the front door. I picked up my phone, just in case, and peaked my head around the door just a little before realizing it was just Jasper. We had been expecting him later in the evening, but he was standing there in his work shirt just after one in the afternoon. He looked visibly upset, his jaw tight and his eyes clenched around the edges.

"Hi. I'm sorry to just show up. I realized I didn't have your number but-" he began to say quickly. I reached out and took his hand so that I could pull him into the house.

"What's the matter?" I hugged him tightly. He pulled me to his body, his head resting on my shoulder.

"I got in a row at work, and I decided to take a sickie before I end up doing something I regret," he replied as he held me in his arms, his body stone stiff against mine.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked him as I stroked his pretty curly blond hair.

"No. I just want to forget about it," he answered softly, his voice a little strained.

"Tell me how to help," I breathed. I had only known him a couple of weeks, and I didn't know him well enough yet to give him the support he wanted or needed. We had only spent a couple of nights together, the three of us as romantic partners. It was the first time we had been alone since before he kissed Edward that night. The only time we had ever really been entirely alone before was when he came to visit me at the hospital.

Jasper squeezed me tighter. " _This_."

"I can do this." I snuggled my body against his, his hands resting on the small of my back. I could feel him smile against my shoulder.

"You smell so nice," he said as he turned his face towards mine while still resting on my shoulder. "I need a shower," he complained. "I didn't get one this morning."

"You can take one here if you want," I offered.

"I'd want to change if I did that," Jasper admitted. "I didn't bring my clothes. I was planning on running home tonight to shower and get my things."

"We can go to your place, and you can get cleaned up if you want to," I offered next, pulling back so I could run my hand over his soft cheek. I twisted one of the ends of his mustache, earning a small smile from him.

"You don't have to come," he said almost bashfully.

"No, I want to. I want to see where you live." I moved my hand up his thickly muscled arm. I couldn't describe how attracted I was to his shoulders. I was not sure I had ever been with a man who was built like he was. Edward was well muscled, but it was different. Jasper was broad shouldered and rock hard all over. Edward was tight bodied and more slender, especially as he swam more. They were both fantastic to look at.

"It's not that nice," he warned me. I couldn't imagine any single man's home looked that good. Edward's only looked as classy as it did because he had only a few brand new things in it and mainly functioned out of his hectic overstuffed office.

"I rent a living room. You're fine," I told him with a laugh. I bit my lip, adjusting the other side of his facial hair. He scrunched up his nose at me, smiling a little.

"You look very pretty today," he complimented my makeup, his finger tracing under my jaw so not to mess it up. "Your lips look very kissable right now."

"They are," I promised, earning a broader smile. I brushed my nose along his own, my lips less than an inch from his.

"Of that, I have no doubt," he smiled at me charmingly. I pulled away in a pleased giggled, prancing off to get my flip flops. He swatted my ass hard as I left, earning him a loud surprised laugh from me.

Jasper lived only a short drive from the cabin, but it wasn't in as nice an area. He lived on the bottom floor of a multiple story flat that was probably built in the seventies. He had an old beat up black open-top jeep that I needed help to climb into because it was so high off the ground. I enjoyed the sensation of the wind on my face as we drove, my head lolled back against the headrest and my sunglasses firmly in place.

There was a group of older men sitting in front of the apartment block beside the small breezeway that led to his door when we arrived. They were sitting around, drinking, smoking, talking, and laughing loudly. There was a case of beer on the ground in front of them, half of them already gone. The cans rested in various crumpled condition at their feet.

It was easier to get out than it was to get into the jeep so I slid down to my feet. I had to shove hard to close the door because I was so short.

"Oi! Hey there, beautiful," one of them shouted at me. I decided to just ignore them. They were drunk, and there were worse things he could have called me. Jasper came to meet me around the front of the jeep, resting his hand on the small of my back as he guided me towards his flat. "Oh, don't be like that!" He called out as we walked past.

"Look at that ass," another of them yelled, earning a round of catcalls from the group. "The tits are pretty good, too," the same one shouted louder to make sure I heard.

"She's so little. I bet she makes everything look big," someone else replied, earning laughs from the four men.

I could see Jasper tighten up beside me, becoming very angry as the men started to say more and more disgusting things about me. When we got to the red door, he finally roared, "hey! Piss off, you fucking wankers."

I turned, pressed up slightly against the door so that I was facing him. Jasper shuffled with his keys in his pocket, not meeting my worried eyes.

"Fuckwit!" One of them replied back angrily.

"Fag!" Another shouted, and Jasper's face was instantly pained.

"I've got something right here just for you, honey, if you want a real man," one of them got up and grabbed at his crotch with his dirty hand. I didn't even fully look at him, only seeing him out of the corner of my eye as I focused my attention on Jasper. His face was becoming visibly redder as he became more furious. I put my hand on his cheek with the lightest of touches.

"No," I whispered so only he could hear me.

He nodded his head and swallowed, finally getting the key in the lock to undo it. One of them called him a stupid fag again, earning laughs from the group. I held his gaze, the anger visibly bubbling on the surface. They had picked the wrong day to fuck with him. He would have ripped them apart if he could have.

"Take me inside," I told him gently. Jasper nodded again shortly, unlocking the door and turning the knob. Our faces were so close to one another. I could feel the heat off of his skin, his warm musky scent filling my nose. Before he could push the door open, I softly said, "kiss me."

His eyes focused on mine for a second before pressing his mouth to mine. I squeaked with the force of it, my hand going to his on the doorknob so I could push it open for us to go inside. He walked us backward, slamming the door behind us and making sure to do the lock without even looking. His keys dropped somewhere on the floor. There was shouting for a second outside the door, but there was no reason to pay any more attention to it.

Jasper pushed me against the wall, his forearm cradling the back of my head while he forcefully pressed his mouth to mine. His lips were warm and soft, his tongue demanding as it thrust further into my mouth to wrestle against mine. His other arm was wrapped around my waist, holding my body to his. We were closer in height than Edward and me, and he didn't have to bend as far down to kiss my eager mouth.

I wanted him to forget about what just happened and his terrible day before. I don't know what happened, but it didn't matter. I just wanted him to feel better, and I knew I could do it with my body. I didn't give a shit about what they said about me but fuck them for making him more upset. I wanted to _fuck_ away his pain at that moment.

He was so strong, his entire frame solidly against mine. He hoisted me up by the hips, pinning me against the wall. My curly hair fell around us as we kissed, my hands sliding along his neck so that I could hold it. He took both of my wrists into his hands and pushed them to the wall above my head, his mouth going to my neck to ravish it with attention. His hips ground against me between my legs, his tongue dragging down the curve of my cleavage. My head rocked back hard against the wall, the moan echoing in the otherwise quiet apartment.

"Oh, fuck," I gasped loudly in pleasure, forcing my wrists out of his grasp to grab his face with both hands and kiss him ferociously. He took my jaw into his hand, taking control of our passion. He tilted his head at just the perfect angle to kiss me. His thumb rubbed roughly over the corner of my mouth as he kissed the other side.

Jasper pulled away suddenly from my mouth, "I can't. I want to but I shouldn't," he panted as he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead against the wall beside me. "I shouldn't without Tony."

I rested my forehead against his own, stroking his cheek with my hand. "He knows I'm with you," I whispered. "I texted him earlier. Jasper, we said that we'd try together. That means us, too."

He nodded, swallowing heavily. He twisted his mouth to mine again, capture it a fiery kiss. It ended as suddenly as it started, the hand that had been on my jaw sliding over my mouth. His forehead rested against mine again as he tried to catch his breath with his eyes closed. I kissed his palm lightly.

Slowly he let me slide back down to the floor.

"Do you want a beer?" Jasper asked as he backed away from me, a little red in the face still. This was for a different reason though. This was a whole different sort of frustration.

"Sure." I stroked his cheek again, earning a small smile. He turned to go into his kitchen, but I put a hand on his arm. "Hey, wait," I whispered, and I slid closer to him and pressed a light kiss on his cheek. Lightly he brushed his nose along mine. I hated his unhappiness.

When he went to the kitchen, I pulled out my cell phone. I brought up the messages I had last sent to Edward. _"Jasper came by. I'm going to hang out with him for a while. We're going to run by his apartment so he can get changed. Let me know when you're heading back."_

To which he had replied, " _k, Have fun,"_ with a combination of emojis including a heart, heart eyes, and a winking face. I laughed a little to myself as I saw it. He loved his silly emojis.

I pursed my lips for a second as I considered what to send him. I could make this situation better. But, I needed to make sure to do it in a way that wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings. I could do that though, I figured. Jasper was just nervous and worried.

" _Would you like us to send you dirty pictures if anything fun happens?"_ I asked him with a wink of my own. I could be kind of subtle when I wanted to be.

Edward's response was instant, making the phone buzz in my hand. I wondered what he was doing. Maybe he was between interviews." _Fuck. Yes."_

Jasper walked back into the room, holding two beer bottles. He offered me one. When I took it, I made sure to let my fingers slid over his. I took a sip as I tapped my reply with my thumb. I couldn't help but smile to myself.

" _It won't bother you if we play without you?"_ I asked him to make sure. I needed to be clear with him. I needed it to be unambiguous for Jasper, too. We obviously had more things to discuss as a trio.

" _Not in the least. I can't tell you how much the idea turns me on,"_ he answered back instantly again. " _I really would love some pictures though,"_ he sent with another wink.

" _Of Jasper or of me?"_ I asked with a smile as I took another drink of my beer.

"What is it, dove?" Jasper questioned me quietly, looking curiously at the phone in my hand.

"Well," I started in a light, playful tone, "you see, when I told Eddie I was coming here with you he told me to have fun. _Wink, wink, wink,_ " I smiled at the message. "So, I decided to ask him if he wanted dirty pictures of us if we fooled around," I smiled ruefully at Jasper as I told him. His mouth hung open a little as he took in my words. "I asked if it was alright if we played without him and he said that it turns him on."

I took a drink of my cool beer, smiling to myself. His eyes raked warmly over my body, and I felt flushed with amusement and a rush of excitement. I felt more confident than I had in years.

"God, you're a cheeky one," Jasper smirked to himself, taking a big drink of his beer. He looked away from me, the smile still evident in his face as he downed probably a quarter of his drink in one go. My phone beeped in my hand. "And, what does he say now?"

I looked down at the phone and quickly glanced at the reply. I bit my lip, unable to hide my smile. "He wants dirty pictures of both of us."

" _Both. Definitely both. Together. Separate. All the pictures, pls."_

"Does he?" Jasper questioned with a slight, sweet smile. He was so charming in the way he spoke, his simple words making me feel warm.

"Yeah, he does," I replied in a little purr. I came over to him and pressed my back to his chest as I pulled up the camera feature on my phone. He realized what I was doing and pulled me close to him, the arm holding his beer twisting around my waist. He took my phone from my grip silently since he was taller and could get a better angle of us both. In the picture, you could see that my bright red lipstick was slightly smudged all over my mouth and the patches around Jasper's mouth and cheeks. I brought my hand up to his cheek as he took several pictures for Edward, the looks of arousal evident on both of our faces. In the final one, he brought his mouth to my ear, making my eyes close in surprised pleasure. He kissed it for several seconds after, causing something to clench in the pit of my stomach.

I sent that picture along with the two of the other best shots to my boyfriend. _Our boyfriend._ Jasper continued to kiss my ear, my body against his. His chest was flush to my back, his heart beating so hard in his chest that I could feel it. Or, maybe it was mine.

The phone beeped in my hand again. I quickly looked at it. " _Fuck. Do you know how much I love that? You're both so fucking hot."_

"He likes to mess up my makeup," I told Jasper with a little happy smile, tilting my head to one side to give him better access to the spots that I wanted him to kiss. He was quick to take advantage. "We won't do anything you don't want to do," I promised in a breathy whisper. "I just want you to know it's alright.."

"Does it seem like I don't want to?" He asked against my skin, his free hand sliding between my legs over my blue jean shorts.

"What do you want to do?" I asked as I relaxed against his body, my head falling back against his shoulder. He slid his hand over my stomach before pushing his fingers down the front of my shorts, making me gasp in aroused surprise. His hand pushed under my panties, rubbing my clit quickly. "Oh, _god_... yes... "

He put down his beer and took mine from my grip with his other hand still between my legs. When his other hand was free Jasper wrapped his thick fingers around my neck, squeezing it tightly as his mouth moved just a breath away from my skin. "You're so wet," he whispered in my ear, tugging roughly on my earlobe. The sensation was so good that my knees buckled, but he was holding me up. "That's right, just like that," he cooed.

" _Jasper_ ," I whined his name as he pleasured me.

Both of our phones buzzed at the same time, mine still in my hand. I swallowed, my hand shaking a little as I brought it up to see what it was. Edward had sent the message, " _I can't wait until I can kiss you both again."_

"Tell him what I'm doing to you right now," Jasper said in my ear.

"Take a picture," I told him, giving him my phone. He smiled widely, pressing his mouth against the corner of my jaw below my ear.

He angled the phone up until he was satisfied with what he saw and when he was Jasper began to speed up his fingers between my legs. I gasped and moaned in surprise, my knees buckling again. My head rolled towards his, my eyes closing tightly. "I'm going to fuck you so good," he said as he brushed his cheek against mine. "Like this?" He purred as he circled my clit over and over again.

"Harder," I begged.

Jasper pressed harder, making my legs turn to jello as my orgasm spilled all over his hand and soaking my panties. "Good girl," he whispered hotly as I trembled against his hand. When he finally moved his hand, he brought his fingers to my mouth, bringing the camera up so it could capture me sucking on his fingers with his face pressed into my hair from behind. I brought both digits in my mouth, letting them hit the back of my throat. Slowly I traced them with my tongue, making sure they were entirely clean. He gently dragged them over my lip and chin when he pulled them from my mouth.

"Oh, it's a video," I whispered in squeaky surprise when I saw the screen and realized what I was watching.

"I know," he replied back smoothly, smiling. I saw my face slightly change in evident aroused surprise on the screen.

And with that, he sent a minute long video to Edward. I giggled and turned to finally face him, wrapping my arms around Jasper's neck as I blushed heavily. My thighs felt hot, wet, and sticky. He chuckled, pleased with himself. I felt as he slid my phone into my back pocket when he moved his over hand over my ass.

"I can't believe you did that," I said with a smile as I brushed my nose over his jaw.

"I can't believe you asked him if he wanted dirty pictures," he replied back, gripping my ass cheek tightly.

"Are you surprised?" I asked, tugging him by the hand towards the couch.

"A little," he replied as I pushed him down onto the cushions.

I straddled his waist, resting my hands on his shoulders as I settled myself. "I'm sorry... I just knew what I wanted, and I wanted to make sure it was okay."

"Do you want me?" He questioned curiously as he looked up at me.

"Yes." I kissed him, pressing my mouth to his while his hands moved up the back of my thighs to my ass again. "Do you want me?"

He moved his lips lightly across mine, his hand sliding to the back of my neck as he held onto our kiss. His other hand moved up my back underneath my t-shirt. "I want you," he whispered against my lips before kissing along my upper lip to my cheek.

"Tell me you want to fuck me," I begged softly, sliding my hand up his chest to neck as he moved his lips over my jaw to just under my chin.

His hand moved up the center of my neck, squeezing it tightly, as he lightly bit my chin. "I want to make you cum on my cock."

I moaned softly as my head fell back, his hand still around my neck. I actually jumped in surprise when my phone buzzed in my back pocket. Jasper chuckled and pulled it out, capturing my mouth in a quick kiss before reading the message.

"What does it say?" I asked as kissed along his jaw, enjoying the sensation of his other hand sliding up my back.

" _I'm speechless. Just speechless_ ," he began with a smirk. " _Something so erotic shouldn't end so cute though."_

"Has he ever been speechless?" I asked in amusement.

"No," he chuckled.

"Ask him what he'd like a video of next," I told Jasper in his ear, slowly undoing the button of his trousers.

"Damn," he murmured as I rubbed my hand over his erection through his boxers. Jasper licked his lips before quickly typing a message on his own phone. He put both of ours to the side before pulling me close with both of his hands on my forearms. _Oh my god, his kisses_. He tugged my shirt over my head, only pulling away from my mouth for a second, leaving me only in my hot pink bra.

"I love your hands," I moaned as he dragged his fingers up the center of my back while his sweet mouth pressing hot kisses all over my neck. "I want to feel them all over me."

One of his hands went into the back of my hair, roughly tugging my head back so he could have better access to my chest. I held his head to my breast as he moved his mouth across the top of the exposed flesh.

"I'd like to tie you to the bed and memorize all of your curves."

"God, yes please," I practically begged him quietly, his teeth biting into the lace to my nipple through my bra.

I tugged his shirt over his head. Hovering above him a little on my knees, I rested my hands on his neck as I kissed along his temple and down his jaw to his mouth.

"Would you like to be tied down and fucked?" He asked as he pushed my hair out of my face. I nodded my head, my heart beating too fast to talk anymore.

His phone beeped. He picked up his cell while I suckled the nape of his neck, my hand sliding between his legs so I can rub my fingers along his erection again. His head fell back against the cushions, rolling his hips in time with my gentle stroking.

"He wants to see you on your knees, sucking on me," his voice was so filled with arousal that it was deep and low. Jasper twitched in my hand. He turned his face quickly to capture my mouth in a kiss.

I came to my feet in front of him, undoing the button of my blue jeans shorts. He got more comfortable on the couch, shifting down slightly as he began to film me with his camera. His face was so serious, his eyes consuming me completely.

"Eddie picked these out for me literally hours after he fucked me for the first time," I told Jasper as I reached my hand behind my back to undo the clasp.

"He has good taste," he smirked at me as I pulled the bra away from my chest and let it fall to the floor. I smoothed my hands over my breasts, cupping them in my hands as he focused the camera phone on me. "Turn around and take off your panties," he told me in a gentle command, his free hand going to his boxers to free himself.

I turned around slowly, hooking my thumbs on either side of my matching neon hot pink panties. Carefully I slid the fabric over my ass and down my thighs. I glanced back, catching a glimpse of him leisurely stroking his own erection as he watched me.

"Every part of you makes me hard," he breathed as I pushed them all the way to the floor. I slid my fingers over my ass and squeezed it for the benefit of the camera with a cheeky grin. "You are sinful," Jasper said in appreciation. "Now get on your knees for me."

"Mm yes, sir," I said with a slight smirk, dropping in between his legs in front of the couch. Dragging my hands upwards over his thighs, I leaned down to take his swollen pink head into my mouth while he was still holding his hard cock in his hand. He moaned softly, leaning his head back for a second. "I love doing this," I admitted before running my tongue over the slit.

He pushed my hair away from my face, rocking his hips up just a little up towards my mouth. "I can tell."

"I love watching you suck on each other. It turns me on so much." I bobbed my head down, taking more in my mouth, wrapping my fingers around the thickness. His breathing sped up slightly. "It turns me on so much to watch you fuck his mouth."

" _Fuck_ ," he hissed as I took all of him into my mouth, his free hand pushing my hair completely away from my eyes so the camera could see my face. "Your lips look perfect around me," Jasper said breathlessly.

I swirled my hand up and down on his erection, letting him hit the back of my throat again and again until I almost gagged. His muscles in his legs tensed and I could feel his excitement starting to build. Pulling back, I ran a slow lick over his head. "I'm not going to let you yet. You have to make me cum on your cock first," I told him with a naughty smile.

He ran his fingers under my jaw, brushing his thumb over my wet lips. I lightly kissed the pad. Jasper pressed his thumb harder into my skin, smearing what was left of my bright red lipstick across my mouth.

"Darling, I'm going to fuck her _so_ hard," he teased our love before stopping the video. He sent the whole long thing to Edward without a single thought of what it might have actually looked like.

Jasper quickly helped me to my feet, scooting to the edge of the couch so he could grab my ass with both hands. His mouth covered my stomach in quick wet hot kisses, my fingers smoothing into his wild golden hair.

"Get that perfect ass into the bedroom, right now," he said firmly.

I giggled as he slapped it as we went, me leading the way to the only bedroom in the small apartment. The door was already wide open, waiting for us. He removed his khakis as he stood and tossed them to the side before coming in after me. His bed was a mess of blankets and white sheets.

Jasper pulled open the top drawer of his dresser and retrieved a box of condoms. I turned to watch him rub his erection, his eyes floating over me as he did. I could feel the heat in his gaze.

"How do you want to fuck me?" I asked, squeezing both of my breasts for him to watch as I did. He bit his lip and cocked his head ever so slightly to the side.

"Get on your knees on the bed." He ripped open the wrapper. "You look _so_ pretty on your knees."

My face flushed as I carefully crawled onto the low bed on my knees. His hands smoothed over my waist from behind, his hands going to my breasts to squeeze them for himself while his mouth pressed more wet kisses into my shoulder. I could feel the sticky latex brush against my ass as he pressed his body against mine, both of us upright on our knees. Jasper moved his hand over my stomach and in between my legs again, his fingers knowing _exactly_ where my clit was now. He knew the pressure I liked, starting out nice and slow.

"I like making you feel good." He plucked at my nipple as he pushed me closer and closer to my orgasm. My own cum was already starting to drip down my legs, making his hand completely slick.

My head fell back against his shoulder, my hips rocking in time with his hand. My climax made my body go weak as I fell forward onto my hands. When I did, he slipped easily inside me from behind. I cried out into the sheets, my fingers wrapping tightly around the fabric as my hair fell around me.

His pace was so fast, surprising me with the force. He held me by the hips, digging his fingers into the skin until it almost hurt.

"Jasper! Fuck!" I gasped as the power of another rocked through my body, burning in the pit of my stomach as every muscle tightened.

"That's it," he groaned, keeping up the perfect speed. His hand drew back and slapped my ass with a loud, pleasant pop. I cried out, bouncing back against him as hard as I possibly could. He took one of the cheeks into his hand as he kneaded it roughly. "I can't wait to watch him fuck your gorgeous ass just like this."

I came so hard at his words that I could actually feel myself gush around him. He cried out as I did, slapping my ass again with more force than before. He nursed the orgasm as long as he could stand, finally giving into his own.

I fell limply to the bed after Jasper pulled out of me slowly, leaning down to kiss the cheek he slapped gingerly. He left the room for a few moments before coming back with clean hands. Laying down beside me, he pushed my hair away from my face while I looked at him as I still laid on my stomach. He kissed my forehead lightly before resting his own against it.

We were unbearably close, nose to nose, with our eyes looking into the others. My finger lightly traced along his bottom lip, my other arm drawn up underneath me. He was on his side facing me, his hand resting on my ass.

"That was so good," I whispered to him. He nodded in agreement. I smiled a little playfully, "I wanna do it again."

He laughed happily, pushing me over to my back and working himself between my legs to forcefully take my mouth into a kiss.

"Oh? Well, I think it's Tony's turn," he said against my lips with his own devilish smile.

"Yes, it is," I agreed, feeling thrilled at the idea of what that man was going to do to us that night when we were all together again. He was going to fuck both of our brains out, and I couldn't wait to savor every second.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" He asked.

"Yeah," I smiled up at him, running my fingers over his jaw. "Then let's go to the cabin so I can get ready for tonight."

When I looked at my phone, the only texts I had was from Edward saying, " _You're the sexiest woman in the world. Fuck. I love you so much."_

Jasper held my hand as we walked out of the apartment and he opened the door to his jeep for me, helping me to climb into the seat. Thankfully the men from before were gone. Leaning in quickly, he kissed my mouth lightly before shutting the door. His large hand rested on my thigh the entire slightly bumpy ride back.

When we arrived, I pranced off to the bedroom to get changed and do my makeup once again just so Edward could ruin it for me _again_. I switched into matching black satin panties and bra, slipping on the beautiful flowy red dress. He was going to like how it cut in a V over my breasts, barely keeping them contained if I wasn't wearing a bra. I pulled my hair into a ponytail high on my head to do my makeup.

Jasper offered to make me a drink, much more relaxed than before. He watched me get ready in quiet fascination on the bed as I put on my makeup for the night. Including the thick matte black lipstick, one of the many his sisters got for me. I shook my hair free, scrunching up my curls as much as possible for Edward.

The way he looked at me made me feel so _wanted_. Knowing our boyfriend was thinking about us _right then_ and the things he wanted to do to us made me feel so sexy. I honestly felt more sultry than I had ever had before.

" _We're back at the cabin,"_ I typed to Edward as we sat outside with our wine glasses to wait for him. It was just after six in the evening, the sun glowing prettily behind us in the picture I took for him. I sent it with a little smirk.

 _"You're more gorgeous than I imagined. Damn, I really want to take you out, but I also just want to fuck you both until you can't walk. Decisions, decisions."_

I laughed and showed Jasper the message. "I mean, same," he laughed as well.

"Don't you want to dance with me?" I asked him in a seductive voice.

"Mm, I do," he played with the thin strap of the dress. "Especially after what happened last time we danced."

 **Well, if you thought Eddie enjoyed those kinky Christmas pictures, wait until you see how he reacts to yummy videos...**

 **Who is excited about their date?**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	60. Episode 60

**Chapter Sixty-**

I was lounging comfortably on Jasper on the couch with a glass of wine when our boyfriend got home from his long day of interviews. We were both already dressed for our night out. Jasper looked great in a nice pair of black slacks and a dark forest green button-down shirt. He already had the sleeves rolled up his muscular arms. He had slicked back his golden honey hair and his face freshly shaved around his stupidly cute mustache. I was wearing the low cut red gauzy dress that Edward bought for me to show off in front of his sisters. It was pretty and long. The skirt was a layering of different length pieces with high splits in them so I could move, making it very flowy. Underneath I wore a strapless bustier that shoved my breasts high up my chest and satin and lace black of boy shorts. I knew I looked good, too.

Our boyfriend rushed through the door, slamming it behind him as he came in. He had a look of determination on his face.

I put my wine glass on the coffee table and stood with a smirk on my face. He wordlessly grabbed me up tightly into his arms, quickly trying to bring my mouth to his, but I leaned my head back with a wide smile.

"You don't get to mess it up yet," I said in a teasing whisper.

Edward actually growled and buried his face my neck, both of his hands going to ass as he roughly began to kiss my skin.

"Oh, god," I moaned with a happy little laugh, my head falling back some more.

"I want to rip this off of you and fuck you both right here," Edward said roughly against my skin, his hands bunching up the fabric of my dress as if he was gathering it to pull it up over my body.

I giggled evilly as I pulled away from him and went to go sit on Jasper's lap, crossing my legs as I did. "You have to take us out first. Didn't you already make our reservations?"

Jasper watched in quiet amusement, resting his chin on my shoulder as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"But… How do you expect- I mean, that… you two are… I can't-" Edward sputtered out in horny annoyance.

"Don't you want to dance with me, darling?" Jasper purred. "Don't you want to dance with us?" His hand slowly slid down my shoulder, over my arm, and to my hand. He wove his fingers with mine and brought my palm up to his lips to kiss. He nuzzled it gently, and I curled my fingers against his cheek.

Edward literally grabbed Jasper's face, leaning over me, and smashed his lips to his. They kissed deeply for several seconds before he pulled himself away with a little bit of a pout.

"I'm going to go get ready. And probably go have a wank in the shower," he mumbled to himself as he stomped off towards our bedroom. I couldn't help but laugh loudly. Jasper snorted too, pushing his face into my shoulder to hide it.

"I ain't going to be able to walk tomorrow," I whispered to him with a little smirk.

"We could just go join him in the bedroom…" he said with a little smile, pushing my hair away from my cheek.

"And, stop teasing him? Nope. I want all that pent up energy. He gets what he wants too quickly most of the time. I want to see how long he can last."

"Ooo," he laughed. "Think you can handle it?"

"I can't wait to find out. I doubt he can go the entire night without shoving his hand down one of our pants," I told him jokingly.

His eyes got a little wide with the thought of it, making me laugh a little.

"I don't know if I can make it the whole night for that matter," he told me in a whisper, pushing some of the fabric of my dress off my crossed knees, allowing the split to go over my thigh.

"Well, feel free to drag him off somewhere to molest him if you get a chance," I teased him. "Make him as horny as possible."

"You're mean," he teased back as he kissed my ear.

"This is going to be so much fun," I smirked. I stood up slowly, stretching a little. "I'll be right back."

I walked to the bedroom and slowly peeked inside. He wasn't in there, but the bathroom door was open. I came in and shut the door behind me quietly. Edward leaned his head out of the bathroom, his shirt off. He smirked at me a little, almost a little bashful.

"You're the sexiest woman in the universe."

I smiled, sitting on the bed with my hands behind me to keep me held up. "You two make me feel that way."

"I want you," he breathed.

"I know," I smiled. "You can have us tonight."

"You're enjoying this too much," Edward smirked, his cheeks a little pink.

"Mm." I cocked my head to the side. "No, I think I'm enjoying this the exact right amount. Now... Take off your pants," I said in a breathy voice. "I want to watch you undress before you take a shower."

Wordlessly he unbuttoned his slacks and pushed them to the floor. He was wearing tight gray boxer briefs underneath. I could see his erection clearly straining at the soft fabric. Edward hooked his thumbs into the cloth and pushed them down to the ground in one graceful movement. Taking his hard-on into his hand, he walked closer to me while he stroked himself.

"What would happen if I pinned you to the bed and fucked you?" He asked quietly.

"I'd cum ridiculously hard, and then I'd find a fun and inventive way to punish you for it later."

"Would I enjoy my punishment?" Edward questioned with a little smirk. I returned it and shook my head _no_. "I don't think that's true."

"It'll be worth it the wait."

"I have no doubt."

I stood up and walked towards him, taking his erection in my hand as I looked up into his eyes. "I want you to wine and dine us properly tonight. We rarely go out, and I want to dance with both of my sweet sexy men."

"Mm," he hummed. "I should take you out more." Edward's head lolled to one side. "I need to show you off more. You're too gorgeous to not be shared with the world."

"When I move in we should try to do a real date night once a week or something. We can take turns planning things," I told him, still gently stroking him.

"Oh, Bella, _yes_ …" he mumbled. I twisted my hand up once before releasing him. He whined in quietly complaint. "No, come back."

"The next time you cum I want it to be inside of me," I said in a seductive voice. I pulled away from him with a smirk as I started towards the bedroom door. "Or, Jasper."

Edward quickly caught me, both hands on my forearms as he pulled his nude body flush against mine. I could feel his erection brush against the gauzy fabric of my dress. He buried his face in my neck from behind, ravaging it pleasantly with kisses.

"I love you." I smiled to myself as I pulled away from him.

"I love you, too," he said with a soft happy sigh. He swatted my ass as I left the room, making me laugh.

"You are wicked," Jasper smirked at me when I plopped down on the couch beside him.

"Yup," I grinned.

I held Edward's arm as we walked to the car we were taking for the night. He had even arranged for a driver. Jasper walked beside me, his hand resting on the small of my back lightly. He opened the door for me, smiling at me as he did. I could feel both of their eyes on my chest as I slid down into the seat.

"I can see why he wanted you to wear this," Jasper whispered to me when he sat down beside me. He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed my knuckles lightly. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you." I blushed a little, biting my bottom lip and glancing out the window to hide it.

"Your cheeks match your dress," I heard Edward softly tease as his hand reached behind Jasper to brush his fingers across my neck. I turned and kissed them, leaning my cheek against his hand. He dragged his knuckles along my jaw and behind my ear.

"So darling, what do you have planned for tonight, hm?" Jasper asked Edward, his hand going to his knee and slowly moving up his thigh.

"I reserved a private room at one of the nicest restaurants in Sydney. It's French-Asian fusion," he breathed softly, his eyes on Jasper's. "You know, one of those elegant multi-course little plates, sort of things."

"Sounds fancy." He was looking up at him warmly, a small smile on his face. "Is that all you have planned for us?"

"Absolutely not," he whispered, his eyes glancing up to make sure the curtain was closed behind the driver before leaning down to give him a quick kiss.

"Where are we going dancing?" Jasper was obviously enjoying being in the middle, pressed between us. He still held my hand, and his other massaged Edward's thigh through his pressed black slacks.

"Um..." Our shared boyfriend's tongue dipped over the corner of his mouth, and he obviously wanted to kiss him again. He swallowed, a little flustered by the hot look in Jasper's eyes. "Purgatory"

"Oh, that's fun. I've been there before." He looked over at me. "It's a very nice gay club. It's one of the best clubs in the city, period."

"Mm, I can't wait to take you both back to New York. It was so fun when we went around your birthday." I glanced over at Edward. "We can take him on the ferry."

"Oh, yes." He smiled at me. "And we can go back to Brooklyn when it's not fucking freezing outside. Go see the bridge."

I laughed, "mm, then you have like a three-week window you want to shoot for. I want to take you both to Coney Island, too. It's one of my favorite places to take pictures. Maybe we can go to the Mermaid Parade."

"Mermaid parade?" Jasper chuckled. "Is it exactly what it sounds like?"

"Pretty much." I smiled. "The Boardwalk is right off Mermaid Avenue and Surf. It's in June usually, so, I might be in New York around that time anyway. If I end up doing that cooking camp with Alice still. I don't know if I will."

"We can still try to go if you want. Then off to Dublin for a couple of weeks," Edward smiled, looking forward to our trip. "That thing I was telling you about. The non-profit," he said to Jasper.

"I remember."

"I imagine you probably know more about me than I know about you," I told Jasper honestly. Though Edward had spoken about him, I think it made him sad so he avoided it.

"I imagine so since he's seen pretty much all the raw footage I've ever shot," Edward said with a smirk. Jasper looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What? I'm sorry. Was she not supposed to know that's how you've been so effectively flirting with her? Pretending like you don't know things about her. I see what you're doing."

I laughed.

"Oh, don't tell all my secrets," Jasper smirked. "Acting as if I did research on purpose. I look at all his raw footage anyway. You just happen to be in a lot of it, which is always delightful to watch. You really are a natural in front of the camera, dove."

I clicked my tongue and rolled my eyes, shaking my head.

"How did you want to be an actress?" Edward asked me with a teasing smirk.

"I didn't want to be an actress. I wanted somebody, anybody, to pay attention to me. I just didn't realize it at the time," I replied. "I was just willing to do anything to get it."

"Do you not enjoy being in the videos?" Jasper asked me seriously.

"No, I love it," I smiled reassuringly. "I just don't like _me_."

"You're ridiculous," Edward sighed.

"I mean, I don't like watching myself. I don't think most people do. I'm pretty sure you two are some of the exceptions to the rule," I told them, brushing my hair over my shoulder. "I'm trying to work on the liking myself part."

"So, how do you expect to go on doing this and not watching yourself at all?" Jasper asked.

"Mm…" I hummed. "I just show up, flirt with my boyfriend, and have a good time while looking cute. If he wants to film it and do something with it, that's up to him. And I suppose you, too. Once you join us in LA. Now, if you'd like to give me some directions on how I can improve, I can take it."

"Actually I think you play off of each other perfectly. He needs a straight man, so to speak." He brushed his fingers under my chin, winking at me.

"I'm still not totally not convinced you just want me into them to get laid," I said to Edward with a little smirk.

He laughed loudly, "sure. _Hm_ , love… just in February, the videos I posted that we filmed together made me over one hundred thousand so-" He stopped when both Jasper and I turned sharply to look at him.

"Edward, really?"

"I imagine it will be more this month. February is a short month," he said, his chin up in the air. "You haven't filmed many this month though since you've been ill, so next month might not be as much. I honestly can't imagine how much it's going to be once you get settled into Los Angeles."

"How does that compare to your other videos?" I asked him next.

"Well, it's not exactly apples to apples," he began as I gave him a serious look. I knew he knew more than he was saying. Edward sighed. "On average around thirty thousand more for the same number of similar."

"Oh, Jesus. I haven't looked at my money in like a month," I whispered.

"How about this? Don't," he offered. "You could just let my accountant handle it. We are moving in together. He can take care of everything, and we could invest some of it for you."

"Mm, romantic date talk," I smirked.

"I'm sorry, I know I'm not particularly good at this," he replied, brushing his fingers over my shoulders. "We can talk about it later. I just know how much anxiety it gives you."

"I know." I reached over and touched his leg. "Okay. But, I want our money separate. Even when we get married. I don't want anything that I didn't have a hand in. And, I actually want to do real work, even if I joke."

"Wait, really?" He said in surprise.

"Yeah, why not? I mean, as long as I have access to it whenever I want and the information. I don't know anything about investments, but I know you do. I don't want to do anything risky. I care more about having money in case anything happens to us, or you."

"I've already taken care of that," he answered quickly, excited that I agreed so readily.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

Edward was silent, and Jasper looked between us. He was quietly invested in our conversation, letting it happen around him.

"I have insurances, of course. I'm responsible. If anything happens to me, I've made sure that you… actually, both of you, will be very well taken care of for the rest of your lives."

"Tony, seriously?" Jasper asked in shock.

"Hers is a bit more recent than yours, but yeah." He smiled bashfully.

Jasper was obviously touched. "When?"

"Before I moved."

He tugged Edward down for a kiss, brushing his fingers along his jaw. He kissed him several times, a big smile on his face as he did.

"How did you two not figure it out? Seriously." I shook my head.

"It's because he had a huge fucking stick up his ass until you," Jasper smiled. I laughed at his expression. "It's true."

"So I've been told." I reached over and took Edward's hand from across Jasper's lap. "That is sweet. Thank you. But if you die before me, I'm seriously finding a cliff to jump off, just to let you know. Unless I somehow make it until like ninety-nine and I just somehow magically outlive you. Thank God your family seems so long-lived."

"Please, don't say that." He squeezed my hand. "All I want is for you to have a long and happy life."

"Well, then maybe you should consider not jumping out of any more planes," I said sarcastically.

"I'll take that under consideration." He brought my knuckles up to his lips and kissed them lightly. I dragged my nails over his beard, earning a hum of pleasure. "I'll only do it if they offer me a quarter of a million to do it again." My eyes got wide. "I told you it was the most I've ever made for one video."

"Your life is worth so much more than that." I shook my head.

"I was safe," he laughed until I saw the serious look I gave him. "Okay, I'm sorry. I know you hated it, my love. I won't do it again if it'll make you happy. I think five times is probably enough. I imagine we'll find more interesting adventures together." He winked at us.

The restaurant was gorgeous and modern, the pretty hostess leading us off right away to a private room somewhere at the very back of the place. I held Edward's hand, Jasper was on the other side of him. He pulled my chair out for me when I sat. I was really enjoying being around two gentlemen.

There was no menu to look at. Everything was being handcrafted for us by a chef, a special drink to go along with each plate of the meal. The waitress poured us each a glass of wine before leaving us alone in the white brightly lit room.

"This is by far the most ostentatious place I have ever been," I smirked over my glass.

"Well, you said it yourself that I never take you out. Obviously, I'm trying to make up for it a little bit." He clinked glasses with me, smiling at me charmingly. "I promise you, this is only the beginning."

Seven courses were served over an hour and a half, each more delicious than the last. Everything was so different from anything I had ever eaten before. Sushi with buttery lobster, grilled shrimp on a bed of pickled watermelon radish, duck in red wine sauce on a generous serving of creamy black rice risotto, very rare aged Wagyu beef with truffles and mushrooms with baby corn, matcha panna cotta, and finally perfect black sesame macarons were all served on tiny plates for each of us.

"Sure beats Maccas," Jasper smirked as he took a little bite of his macaron, smiling at me from over it before. "Though, it is more fun to feed them to you," he said in a soft whisper. I bit my lip, smiling to myself as a little flush filled my cheeks.

"I can make us some when you come to L.A.," I promised him.

"I want some more of your chocolate chip cookies," Edward said with a little smile over his costly glass of whiskey. He was obviously a slightly warm from his drinks, his grin a little lazy and relaxed and his eyes sparkling. "They are the best thing I've ever put in my mouth."

"Are you sure about that?" Jasper asked in a low flirty tone, and I knew in a second that Edward liked it as well because he blushed. I laughed, unable to help myself. Jasper took my hand and brought it up to his lips to lightly kiss my knuckles, his big blue eyes looking at me warmly. "I think I know at least one thing more delicious that I've tasted."

"You should try my cookies before you say that," I teased.

"I have no doubt they'll be very tasty, but I don't think anything else could compare."

I actually scoffed, looking away but I was blushing too. It was Edward's turn to laugh.

"Oh, stop. You're easy to flirt with, too. And we both know I'm easy," I laughed as well, throwing my napkin in his general direction. He caught it easily, smiling at me as he did. He leaned over and pressed a lingering kiss to my cheek. I sighed happily, leaning my head against his. "I'm having so much fun."

"Good. Me too," he whispered, pressing a swift kiss to my neck before standing. Edward helped me stand from my chair. I took Jasper's offered arm.

"I'm almost as tall as you," I teased as I walked beside him. He was still at least three inches taller even with my five-inch heels.

"It's only because of your hair," Jasper joked back. "How are you walking in those?"

"When I was in high school, we had a uniform, and the only thing that could be different was your shoes. So, I wore four-inch platform Mary Janes for two solid years."

"She was a Catholic school girl," Edward whispered to Jasper. They exchanged a look and a smirk, making me roll my eyes.

"Cheerleader, school girl, ballerina… Seriously shocking you haven't asked me to dress up for you yet," I said as I slipped into the car.

"I didn't even think of ballerina as an option," he said when he got in, a little bit of wonder in his eyes. I laughed quietly, covering my face with one of my hands. Edward was sitting in the middle. "I'd love to watch you dance again."

"I bet you would," I teased.

"No, I mean, yeah. That, too. But actually, dance like at the show. I wish I could have seen you dance when you were younger in person. Alice has sent me some videos, and you are just… _breathtaking_ , Bella."

"You would have been a child, and you wouldn't have cared if you did see me dance."

"I would have thought you were stunning," he replied evenly. "Because you are an angel and even being a stupid teenager I would have seen how absolutely gorgeous you are. But as I've told you before, any fool with eyes can see how beautiful you are."

I took his face in my hands and kissed him firmly for just a second, leaving a perfect black imprint on his lips. He grinned like he won a little victory.

I sat back in my seat, pulling my compact from my little purse to adjust my lipstick again. "Don't think you'll get anything else out of me that easily."

"Well, a boy can dream," he whispered in my ear before pressing a kiss on my shoulder.

"This seems oddly familiar," I told him as I reapplied the black to my lips. "Just a little bit like that first time we went to the club together. Though I was trying to gracefully figure out how to Uber my way back to your place because I was having a little panic attack."

"No," Edward said with a laugh. "You seemed so quiet. Poor darling. Why didn't you tell me?"

" _Oh, excuse me very handsome celebrity I am being paid a large sum of money to take pictures of,_ " I began very sarcastically, " _I'm freaking out right now because obviously, I am falling madly in love with you even though I'm leaving in a day. Would you mind taking me back to your place despite being required to attend this party by contract? I'd like to go back to my guest room and sulk about how hot you are and how much I want to climb you like a tree but won't because I'm stupid, masturbate, and then go to sleep_." I laughed. "I loved dancing with you that night, even if you were trying to get me drunk."

"I was trying to get _me_ drunk," he told me with a laugh. "I was trying to get the courage up to ask you to dance with me. Were you really falling in love with me?"

I leaned over to Jasper. "On this trip so far we have discussed when and how many children we are going to have and when he's going to propose." I clicked my tongue. "Of course I was. I didn't realize it at the time. I just figured out I had feelings for you when _Tabby_ gave you her number."

Edward turned to Jasper, "this slag came up to me at the after party of that charity show that I did, and I stupidly flirted with her. Bella was pissed. I thought I had fucked it all up. I think that's the only time I've seen her actually angry at me. And not _money mad_."

"Oh, wow, you even have a term for it," I snorted. "I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at me for liking you."

"He thought about telling you that night," Jasper commented offhandedly. "He debated on going into your room, waking you up, and confessing his feelings for you. Like the dramatic bitch that he is. Talked about it for days actually."

I giggled, leaning my head against Edward's shoulder as I wove my fingers with his. "It's probably a good thing he didn't. I would have dragged him into bed, and we would have never made it to the jump." Edward groaned at my answer, making me giggle more. " _Mm, Eddie, why are you in my room at three in the morning? Oh, you like me?_ _ **Great**_ _. Shut up and take off your pants, please._ Actually, I would have thought I was dreaming."

"I wouldn't have crawled into your bed in the middle of your night like some pervert." He held his chin up in the air.

"Aw," I pouted playfully, running the toe of my shoe over his shin. "But, I like perverts."

"Well, that's good news for me." Jasper winked at me playfully, making me laugh again.

Purgatory was a large multiple story building, the music flowing out of the club. Since it was a Friday evening, there were people everywhere. We decided to go get a drink first. We wedged ourselves at one corner of the busy bar, waiting for our turn. I smiled when I realized that they were holding hands, Jasper's hand on my small of my back since I was practically pressed to his hip.

"What do you need, sexy?" The bartender called to me, smiling at me brightly. He was dressed very well, the uniforms seemed to be slick black slacks and a black shirt with a red tie.

"I need three shots of Jack, two Guinness, and do you have any hard cider?"

"A few kinds."

"Get me a bottle of whatever is the best selling," I called to him over the music.

"Coming up, gorgeous," he said before rushing off to fulfill our order after Edward gave his credit card to start a tab.

A rather tall thin pretty blond woman put her hand on my back to get my attention. "Is it okay if I scoot in here?" She asked, pointed to the corner of the bar. She had a very thick Australian accent.

"Sure." I squeezed in a little tighter to Jasper, not that he minded. His back was pressed against Edward's chest, still holding hands under the bar.

"Cheers," she smiled, pushing in close. "You look fantastic!" She yelled over the music.

"Oh! Thank you! So do you! Your outfit is gorgeous," I complimented her. She was wearing high waisted green trousers and a long sleeved white shirt tied just below her breasts so that her flat stomach was exposed.

"Thanks! Are you American?" She asked me curiously, I nodded. "On holiday?" I nodded again.

"Here are those shots. Beers coming up in a sec!" The bartender pushed three shot glasses my way. I slid two in the boys' direction. I quickly threw mine back, enjoying the burn as it slid down my throat. I already had several drinks at dinner, so it wasn't going to take much to keep my mild buzz going.

"Can I buy your next shot?" The pretty blond asked me, leaning down to whisper in my ear. I felt a flush crawl up my neck.

"I'm actually here with a date. Thank you, though! That's very flattering," I smiled at her. "Otherwise, I would have said yes."

"Well, if your date turns out to be a bore, come find me. Your accent is super cute and so is your ass. Have a good night," she said with a flirty grin before turning back into the group.

I turned to look at the boys with wide eyes before laughing in surprise. "Y'all best behave. I've got good options apparently. She was an eight and I'm not usually into blonde… women."

Edward laughed, pushing his face into the back of Jasper's golden hair to hide it. He wrapped both of his arms around his waist. There were same-sex couples everywhere, and no one noticed them. No one cared about Edward here. I couldn't imagine that was something we would be able to do in LA.

We took our drinks into a corner, standing very close while we talked to one another. Once we were done, I decided to take charge and drag them into the middle of the dance floor, holding each of their hands.

I ended up pressed against them, there were so many people writhing around us. The music was so loud, the lights flashing vividly. Their hands slid easily over my body as I twisted and ground between them, taking turns with who I was facing. I loved to watch their quick touches. Jasper kept brushing his hand along Edward's ass who was obviously enjoying it. At one point Jasper hitched my thigh over his hip as my ass ground into Edward's crotch, his strong hand holding my leg by the bend of my knee. Edward's hands slid up my arms as they went over my head, my back against his chest.

Several drinks and three hours later we pulled ourselves out of the club. We could have stayed longer but Jasper did have to work in the morning. Our evening wasn't over by a long shot though. I was lucky enough to be pressed in between them on the ride home.

As soon as Edward got into the car, he made sure the curtains were closed and then kissed my lips so forcefully that I moaned loudly in surprise. When I pulled away, there was black all over his panting mouth. There was almost a wild look in his eyes. He grabbed me again, fisting my hair tightly in his hands as his mouth assaulted mine. It was so intense that the weight of his body slid me into Jasper.

One of Jasper's hands brushed over my knee, pushing my dress apart at the seam until my entire leg was exposed. Lightly he kissed the back of my shoulder, enjoying watching Edward and I furiously make out. He pressed his face against my chest, covering it desperate kisses as my fingers tangled into his now sun-dyed coppery hair. Jasper's hand slid up my stomach, cupping one of my breasts through my dress.

"Damn," I whispered as I felt Jasper's lips on my neck, Edward's fingers pulling my hair away to give him better access to it. His other hand slipped underneath my dress and up my thigh.

We barely made it in the door, Edward quickly unlocking it. He slammed me into the wall so hard that it rattled. If it hurt, I didn't notice. I was too busy kissing him, his big hand exploring my thigh as he hitched it over his hip.

"I've been thinking about those videos all day," he whispered hotly into my neck.

"Well, you should be thanking Jasper for that. I was just trying to send you semi-naughty pictures," I laughed breathlessly as he pulled down the strap of my dress with his teeth.

He reached over with one hand and pulled Jasper by the shirt to his mouth, kissing him just as furiously with me still pinned to the wall. I quickly began to work on the buttons of his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. Jasper was already desperately trying to work on the button of his slack after pulling his leather belt off in one solid yank. Their lips never parted.

I eagerly kissed Edward's neck, helping Jasper with the button and zipper. Poor Edward almost didn't know what to do with himself when three hands were touching him all at once. His stomach tightened in surprise, and he pulled away, gasping.

"Fuck," he whimpered, his head falling back.

Then Jasper let go suddenly, tugging me away from Edward with a little smirk. "Come on, dove. Let's take this to the bedroom."

I smiled wickedly, deciding to lead the way without looking back. I let my dress drop to the floor, stepping out of it as I went.

I felt Edward's lips on my ear, "keep the heels on, love."

Then he popped off my bra with one hand, getting the hooks free with one swift movement of his fingers before literally throwing it away from my body. Both of his hands grabbed my breasts from behind. "How did he fuck you this morning?"

"On my hands and knees from behind," I panted, my head falling back against him.

He hummed in pleasure. " _Perfect_. I want to fuck you the exact same way, and then I'm going to fuck him like that, too."

 **Their chemistry in this chapter is so fun.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	61. Episode 61

**Chapter Sixty-one-**

I woke up in the nude, laying on top of Jasper with my leg hitched over his hip. He had his hand on my thigh. Edward was pressed in right behind me, his hand resting on the same hip so that their fingers were touching. Jasper's alarm clock woke me up gently. We hadn't gone to bed until at least two in the morning.

"No," I complained in a little whine as I pushed my face into his chest. "Stay. Not enough sleep."

"Mm," he hummed, his hand sliding to hold Edward's fully. "I need to go to work."

"Stay, and you can fuck me in the ass. In like, five hours," I told him jokingly, and I actually felt Edward's erection grow against my back. Jasper groaned loudly. "Then I'll make you those pancakes I was talking about the other day. I was thinking some nice fruit syrup though if you were still thinking about licking it off of my body."

Both of them hummed with pleasure in unison.

"Give me the fucking phone," Jasper mumbled.

"Yay," I giggled as Edward handed Jasper his phone. Lightly I began to kiss his neck, Edward resting his hand on our boyfriend's stomach while he tried to hurriedly type on his phone. If he was staying we were going to give him plenty of attention. When he was done, he threw the phone down onto the bed and pulled me on top of him fully for a deep kiss. His erection was pressed against my thighs, both of his hands gripping my ass. "So, anal and blueberry pancakes is what gets you to stay?"

I might have still been a little bit drunk from our wild night before, I wasn't sure. But I was having fun.

"Yes, but I want to watch him fuck you in the ass, actually," he answered between kisses.

"Or, you could take turns," I mused. "If I can survive that. I swear one day he's going to end up poking me in the lung or something."

Jasper laughed, "oh god. Let's hope not. So, you'd like it if we both fucked you like that?"

"Mm, yes." I reached for Edward, dragging my fingers over his jaw and down his neck. He was watching us both hungrily, still sleepy. "I'm not sure there isn't anything I don't want you two to take turns doing to me. How do you want him to fuck me for you to watch? I want to know what you like." I began to kiss down his chest.

"On your hands and knees, above me, from behind. Like the other night. I want to see both of your faces when he cums inside of you."

I loved how confidently he spoke, knowing _precisely_ what he wanted.

"Maybe we can try so that you're inside of me while he fucks my tight ass." I brought him into my mouth as I wrapped my hand around Edward's erection. "Though, that might need some practice first."

"Oh, my _god_ ," Edward whispered. He wrapped his hand around mine, basically using it to masturbate while he watched me suck on Jasper.

Then his phone began to ring. Jasper cursed loudly. "That's work."

I got up on my knees, picking up the phone before he could. I straddled his waist, his hard cock pressed between my wet thighs.

"Jasper Hale's phone," I answered confidently. He opened his mouth in shock, curious about what I was doing.

 _Yeah, I am still drunk._

"Um, oh. _Hello_ ," a male voice said in surprise. It was rather gruff, thick with an Australian accent. "This is his boss. May I speak to him? He said he wouldn't be able to make it in today."

"Yes, sadly Jasper is feeling quite unwell this morning, and I don't think he'll be making it out of bed today. I'm sorry, he's unable to come to the phone right now. May I take a message? I'll let him know once he's feeling up to it," I said assertively, laying my accent on quite thick for the boys' entertainment. Jasper had an amused look on his face, his eyes wide and his lips pressed together. I swirled my hips seductively above him, earning a sharp intake of breath from him through his nose. One smooth movement and he would have been inside of me.

"Oh, I... okay. I'm sorry to hear he's feeling ill. Who… Who is this? May I ask?" His boss said curiously.

I smiled, running one of my fingers over Jasper's grinning lips. "This is his girlfriend."

"I didn't realize he was seeing anyone. Um, okay. Alright. I guess… I guess we'll figure it out. Tell him I hope he feels better and to text me to let me know if he'll be able to make it in later."

"Yes, sir. I will. Thank you. Have a good day," I said before hanging up the phone and putting it back on the table beside the bed. "There you go."

Jasper laughed, pulling me down for a kiss with his big hands sliding down my back. "You're willing to lie to my boss and be fucked in the arse just to get a few more hours of snuggly sleep?"

"That's a stupid question. _Obviously._ I'd do either of those things if you asked me nicely to anyway. Naked cuddle pile is just a big bonus."

"Well… Since we have the whole day… Shall I get you off before we go back to sleep?" He rubbed his erection between my legs pleasantly, grinning up at me happily.

"Yet another stupid question," I giggled, kissing him slowly before leaning over to kiss Edward. He was now lying right next to Jasper, their head's very close to one another. As I kissed him, I began to massage his erection again. He brought his fingers into my hair, holding our kiss for as long as possible as our boyfriend began to give attention to my neck.

"I want to watch her ride you," Jasper whispered to him.

I moved so that I was straddling Edward's legs but lower so I could kiss his chest and stomach. They began to kiss slowly as I licked down his chest.

"Get a condom," he whispered to Jasper. I took him into my mouth, eagerly sucking on him as he fisted my hair. "Damn, you are good at that." I rewarded him by letting him hit the back of my throat. He groaned loudly.

I straddled his hips once Edward had the condom securely in place, him pulling me down for an intense kiss as he slipped inside of me. After sitting up, Jasper knelt behind me so that his chest was pressed against my back. Edward's hands slid to my hips while Jasper slipped one down between my legs and wrapped the other around my throat. His erection pressed against my ass as they both moved me exactly how they wanted.

"You cum so quickly," he whispered in my ear as I whimpered and whined, twisting on top of our love. Edward's fingers were dug so deep into my skin. Then he slid one of his fingers between my legs, playing with me at the same time as Jasper did. I actually screamed as I came, stars popping in front of my eyes. Edward held me down on him as he came inside of me.

I leaned down to kiss him after he pulled out of me. As I did Jasper grabbed my hips and forced himself into me from behind.

"Mm, yes. I can see why you like this view," Edward smirked at him, knotting his fingers into my hair as he kissed me again.

"Fuck," I shouted against his neck as I was pounded into furiously. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," I squeaked, each getting more high pitched as he went. Then he slapped my ass. I came so hard I cried _oh my god_ in surprise. He pulled my hair when he finished, me still shivering with my own.

I collapsed on top of Edward, shaking and panting.

"How was that, baby?" He purred teasingly against my ear.

"I haven't spent this much time on my knees since Catholic school," I laughed breathlessly. He began to laugh too, holding me to him. I felt Jasper lay beside me, his hand sliding up my ass. I moved on top of him slowly so Edward could throw away his condom. "Hi, handsome."

"G'day, dove," he teased, brushing his nose against mine.

"I hope I don't get you in trouble at work."

"I don't care if you do." He kissed me, rolling us over so that I was underneath him. "Though I don't think I can really go around telling people that you're my girlfriend, sadly."

"Well, I didn't want to lie to him. Aren't I your girlfriend?" I asked in a pouty voice that was purposefully flirty. It wasn't like I told him that he had a boyfriend, too.

"Yes, you are," he breathed warmly, kissing my neck. "My very beautiful girlfriend. Now, go get cleaned up so we can go back to sleep."

When I woke up a few hours later, I was being held tightly from behind. Jasper had his body flush against mine, his legs tangled with my own. My head was lying on one of his arms, and his hand was splade over my stomach. I couldn't feel Edward though. I reached for him blindly until I felt his sleep pants covered thigh. I opened my eyes to see him working on his laptop, shirtless, with a somber expression on his face.

"No work, my ass," I whispered, running my nails over this leg. He smiled a little and took my hand, bringing it up to his lips to kiss. "What are you working on?"

"I was checking my email. The results for the DNA test came in," he said softly, almost as if he was nervous to tell me.

"Did you open them?"

"I was waiting until you woke up." He brushed his hand through my hair so that it was pushed away from my eyes.

"We should wait until we film the video. It'll make it more exciting," I replied.

"I don't give a damn about that, Bella," he sighed.

"Well, I do. I haven't known for almost thirty-four years, I can wait a little longer. We'll film the results a few days after we get back," I told him with a slight smile. "It won't change anything. It can wait, and you can get some good videos out of it. That way it'll be good for both of us."

"Are you sure?" He questioned.

"Don't you think I've had enough for one trip?" I asked him with a small smirk. "Let me have a nice quiet few days with our sweet new boyfriend before I give myself whatever new trauma this is bound to cause," I joked in a bland tone. "Whatever it says, you know it's going to mess with my head."

"You need to find a new therapist when you get settled," he said gently. He was obviously worried about hurting my feelings. I agreed with him though.

I had sent emails to my therapist in the days before, talking to her about what happened with my medication, the hospital, and his mother. She was going to help me find someone new in LA once I got settled. Though a lot had happened, I was surprisingly in a good place at that moment. I felt happy and more confident than I had in years. I liked myself, and I liked who I was when I was with them. I was, by no means, better though.

"I know. I was planning on it," I promised him.

"I just want you to be happy."

I smiled, "I know. I am. Especially right now." I rubbed my hand over his thigh again. "I don't know what I'm going to do with myself when you go back to working all the time though. I've gotten so spoiled to having you by my side all the time. It's literally the best."

"So, do you think this month went well?" Edward put his laptop away and slid down on the bed so that we were eye level. "I mean, besides my obviously insane cunt of a mother."

I wiggled my ass against the naked man I knew had to be awake behind me. He groaned quietly. "I think so. Besides my hospital visit and your crazy ass mama. Your grandparents and sisters love me, so that's all that matters. I think some of your friends might like me, too. And I really like them."

"Oh?" Edward smiled teasingly. "Anyone in particular?"

"Mm… I especially like the twins and Lucy, too. Your sisters are right, all your female friends are lovely. Though, I have to confess I think some of your guy friends are pretty hot."

Jasper rubbed his erection between my thighs before poking me right in the ass.

I looked behind me sharply. "Excuse me. When I said you could fuck me in the ass, I meant with lube, good sir."

"Whoops. Not where I was aiming," he mumbled sleepily into my shoulder. I laughed, and he chuckled behind me.

"I'm honestly not sure how you have enough liquids in your body to achieve a hard-on. Aren't you dehydrated?"

"Yes. Yes, I am." He sat up and slapped my ass as he got out of bed. "And, I believe you owe me pancakes."

"Yes, I do." I smiled as I watched his fine ass walk to the bathroom. Edward watched as well, his cheeks were faintly pink. "You've got good taste in men," I whispered.

"Mm, so do you," he chuckled after giving me a quick kiss. He laid his forehead against mine. "How are you?" He whispered. "Really? Are you really happy?"

I took his hand and pressed it to my heart. "Yes. What about you?"

He tugged me closer to him and hugged me sweetly to his chest. He pressed his lips to my forehead. "Yes, but we _really_ need a shower. We smell terrible, and you somehow have lipstick behind your ear."

"Wow, good job," I teased him.

I pushed off of the bed, turning on a playlist on my phone as I pulled a joint from the bedside table. I took a long drag before handing it to Edward.

"You are one hot mess," he told me with appraising eyes.

"That's how you like 'em." I blew out the smoke with a smirk. I stood in front of him, my hair wild and day-old makeup smeared all over my face. I had hickeys literally all over, and I was sticky in weird places. And I somehow had glitter on my tits, but I didn't know where it came from. Probably the club.

"Obviously." Jasper winked at me from the doorway of the bathroom.

"My turn," I told them, skipping off to the bathroom.

After a lovely shower, we got dressed in pajamas and headed off towards the kitchen.

"You don't have to cook for me, really," Jasper said with a slight smile. "I would have never made it in today anyway."

"I want to. Pancakes or waffles? It's up to you. That pig will eat anything I put in front of him." I pointed at our boyfriend with a teasing smile.

"Hey!" Edward laughed. "That's because everything you make is delicious."

"Or, you're a pig," Jasper joked. "I like waffles more than pancakes."

"Waffles it is," I grinned. I liked waffles better, too.

"So, what shall we do after this?" Edward asked me, leaning against the counter as he watched me begin to take things from the pantry.

"Mm, I have an idea," I smiled wickedly. It wasn't what he was thinking though. "Jasper, do wanna watch old embarrassing movies of Tony when he was a kid that his Grandma Jane gave me as a _wonderful_ gift?"

"Aw, why?" Our boyfriend laughed in embarrassment. "No. And there is stupid shit with him in there too," he pointed to Jasper.

"Aw, come on!" I bounced on my toes. "It'll be more fun watching it together. I'll show you a video of me when I was about that age," I offered them. This stopped my boyfriend who was considering his further argument.

"Wait. Really?" Edward asked in surprise.

I leaned against the cabinets, my arms crossed over my chest. "Oh yeah, a long one too. It's cute as fuck."

"Will you watch it with us?" He asked next, asking it slowly like it would change the answer somehow.

"Yeah, I actually like this one. But, obviously, I don't look at myself as that little girl anymore. It's a video of Alice and Rosalie's thirteen birthday sleepover. It's one of Alice's favorite things. I'm surprised she hasn't shown it to you yet. We watch it together every birthday at least."

"No, she hasn't," he smiled warmly. Edward sighed a little bit but nodded. "Okay, after breakfast then."

"Your videos first," I told them.

"Fine." He slapped my ass playfully. "Now tell me what to do. I haven't a fucking clue, and I'm starving."

After we finished eating, I laid on the couch, my head on Edward's lap and my feet on Jasper's. Edward began to play the videos. He started the flash drive on my laptop that sat on the coffee table. The very first video was of the very young boys, dressed in ridiculous drag including bad Halloween wig. It was very clearly clothing they had bought themselves from a thrift shop. They were terribly singing a Britney Spears song, purposely making their voices high pitched and squeaky. They were at most twelve or thirteen.

I began to instantly cackle. "Oh, my sweet baby gays."

Jasper began to laugh as well, covering his embarrassed face with his hands. "We did this sober!"

"You've still got baby fat! Awww…" I giggled. "You're so cute."

Edward was shaking with silent embarrassed laughter. "Shut it."

"You sang Britney Spears in drag together. How did you not know?" I asked Jasper. Edward slapped my ass. "To. Get. Ther." I got slapped again.

I laughed as I watched them recreate movie scenes they liked, music videos, little skits, them doing stupid things like jumping off the roof into the pool with unicorn float rings. Every little gay thing they did I would start to laugh again, earning another slap on the butt from one or the other as they both laughed themselves. Of course, that would only make me laugh harder. There was a lot of head-slapping as well.

"Oh, my god. That was the best. Thank you," I told him as he stopped the final video a couple of hours later.

"Alright, baby. Pay up. I want to see yours," Edward gave me my laptop from the coffee table.

I quickly brought up the file with the video I had watched it with Alice a hundred times. I could say every word in it from memory. I sat it back on the table, getting back into my comfortable position on top of them.

The video started on the whitewashed back porch of the beautiful plantation home my almost sisters had grown up in. There were about half a dozen teenage girls. I was the smallest by far, my wild hair standing out around my head at least a half foot. I was also the only girl with even the slightest hint of a tan. Alice had blond curls back then that matched Rosalie's. All three of us were wearing the same matching tiniest black gym shorts and white spaghetti strap tops that clung tightly to our young bodies. We even wore the same little gold cross around our necks. Rosalie insisted we matched and her mother obliged. That's how I got so many of my favorite pieces of clothing. A couple of friends from school were with us, laughing and talking loudly. The sun was going down, and we were yelling birthday greetings to the girls for when they got older at their mother's encouragement.

The video stopped and changed to us out in the field behind their house. Alice was behind the camera and was very close to me. The scar from my car accident was much worse then. Even back then I was at least a B cup and the most endowed girl there. Our friends were all tiny like us, but flat chested. We could see them behind us playing with their giant dog, Tenaha. They were trying to ride him like a horse.

"Please introduce yourself for the camera," Alice said in a squeaky voice. We were sitting by the house, just watching from the comfortable shade. It was mid-April and already warm.

"My name is Bella," I smiled, flipping my thick black curly hair over my shoulder. My accent was insanely thick. I batted my eyelashes stupidly, making her snicker before she quickly contained herself.

"Tell me something about yourself, Bella." She brought the camera in even closer, almost to my nose. I made my eyes bigger for the benefit of the camera.

"I bite," I replied evenly. The camera backed up instantly.

Rosalie came up behind us in the picture, playing with her soccer ball. She was on the team in middle school and high school.

She looked directly at the camera as she smiled innocently, stopping to put her foot on the ball so it wouldn't go anywhere. "I like kicking balls," she said as brightly and with as much cheerful innocence as possible. And with that, she turned her back and started playing again.

Both Alice and I started laughing hysterically.

"Roe, honey, _no_ ," I called after her before the camera switched off again.

Next, we were singing along with the radio on the porch. It was dark outside, but we had the light from the deck-light and what spilled out from the open kitchen door. Alice and I sang _'The Boy is Mine'_ like we were in the video and then we all terribly sang along to the Beastie Boys, bursting into loud giggles as we did the robot until Mrs. Lettie came out to tell us to quiet it down.

When the video changed again and we were in Rosalie's bedroom. We did our own Jerry Springer style type talk show where I was the host with giant eighties glasses we found in a drawer. They were bright red. We were play wrestling and fighting, hitting each other with pillows and stuffed animals. I ended the _episode_ by saying, "and next time on _Sally Jesse Raphael_ we have… LESBIAN LOVERS!"

Alice and Rosalie jumped in behind me and said, " _ooooooo_ " at the same time.

Both of the boys began to laugh. Edward was stroking my hair, his other hand on my back. "Holy shit, you three are _adorable_ ," he told me as he smoothed his hand just under my shirt.

When it cut off and came back again, it was Alice holding the camera again, and we were sneaking out of the room while a couple of our friends were sleeping. We panned over their drooling faces all cuddled up with their stuffed animals. We went into the kitchen 'quietly' and got snacks as we went back onto the porch. She showed the microwave clock to reveal it was four in the morning. We had gotten a big bag of M&M, Doritos, and Surges to drink.

We took turns trying to catch the chocolates in our mouths. Mostly we hit each other in the face with candy. We were lucky we didn't choke on them.

Alice brought the camera's focus on me randomly. "Sing me a song."

I looked dead-eyed in the camera for a second.

Then I dramatically began to sing _The Phantom of the Opera_. Rosalie began to act it out with me as I sang. I covered the scarred side of my face like it was my mask, singing both parts.

"I'll be the first female phantom," I told the camera, my hand still covering my face. I peeked through my fingers. "They won't even have to use makeup."

"Nah, you're too beautiful," Alice replied. She tried to move my hand while still behind the camera.

"Are you sure?" I moved my hand, revealing a stupid face with my lips curled up in a silly snarl. I held the face, staring seriously into the camera for a moment. "Tell me I'm sexy," I slurred the word _sexy_ on purpose. "Kiss me," I slurred some more as I began to chase Rosalie around the back porch. She squealed for a moment before turning dramatically, yanking my shorts down, then taking off running down the stairs towards the yard. I quickly pulled them up and ran after her. I was literally screaming, " _give me some sugar!"_

The video ended with Rosalie and I doing flips and cartwheels in the dewy grass as the sun came up over the pretty tree line. We were slipping and skidding along the wet grass, laughing and running. At no point in the entire video did we have shoes on. My clothes were grass-stained, and I had white flowers stuck in my hair that we picked from the yard. One flip ended in a particularly hard slip and fall, me landing on my back with a hard thud. Alice ran to check on me, the camera settling on my face as I laughed. She skidded to her knees on the wet grass beside me.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked, clearly worried.

"I have grass up my ass," I whispered to the camera as I laughed and turned visibly red. My voice was _very_ high pitched.

Both boys howled with laughter.

The very end of the video Mrs. Lettie could be heard yelling at us to get in the house so we could have breakfast.

"Satisfied?" I asked when I turned off the video, turning my head in his lap so I could look at him.

"Yes." He smiled down at me as he traced his finger over my now faded scar. "What a tiny, loud, flexible thing you were."

"I still am," I teased. "Just not as flexible."

"Thank you for sharing that with us," he said to me warmly. "You were so cute."

I sat up so that I could hug him. He brought me to his chest, me sitting on my knees beside him. "Thank you for letting me watch yours, too," I replied, kissing his temple lightly.

Jasper leaned his head on Edward's shoulder, not far from mine. I turned my face to look at him. "Is it hard watching yourself like that?" He asked me curiously.

"No, she's someone else. She doesn't exist anymore. She went away a long time ago."

"Yes, she does. She's right here." Edward brushed his fingers over my back.

"I don't want that girl to exist anymore, Eddie. She was sad and lonely. Scared. She thought she was going to go to hell and that no one loved her or wanted her and that no one would ever want or love her, for that matter. That little girl was already literally willing to use her body to get someone to pay attention to her for a _minute_ ," I said honestly.

"No. Why would you think you were going to hell?" He almost seemed wounded for me. I pulled back so I could look at him.

"Edward, I've always known I liked women, too. And, homosexuality is a sin. I heard my grandmother say it over and over again. Sex out of marriage is a sin. I was born a sin and sinner," I said with a little sigh. I imagined it was how every gay kid felt in the south, at least at some point in their youth.

"No, you were not," he said firmly.

I laughed a little without humor, and I shook my head. "Well, according to my grandma, I was."

"Isabella, she was wrong. You never deserved to feel like that for even a second. I don't believe in God, but if there is one, I certainly hope he doesn't damn you for the sins of your parents. Because if so, I'm _fucked_."

I laughed despite myself, _really_ laughed. I leaned my head on his shoulder again as I took in his scent. He still smelled very nice from his shower. Both of his arms wove around my waist, holding me to his firm body. Jasper's hand smoothed comfortingly over my back.

Edward pressed his lips to my cheek once before whispering, "you are wanted. You are loved. You shouldn't be embarrassed by the things that happened to you as a child or how you reacted to it. You were simply trying to fulfill needs you weren't getting met at home. That wasn't your fault."

"I know. That's why it's okay if that girl doesn't exist anymore," I said with a little bit of a smile.

 **A little sweet, a little spicy. There are more hot moments to come, though!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	62. Episode 62

**Chapter Sixty-two-**

"Are you sure about this, Edward?" Irina asked as she came to drop off Ava at the beach house so that we could keep her for a few hours the following day. The baby practically dove into his arms, her chubby fingers gripping for him. He took her with one arm, grabbing her bag with the other while his sister was still talking.

"Seriously? I have babysat every one of my nieces. I have fed them, bathed them, changed their nappies." He bounced his niece. "Yes, I'm sure. Oh, give me her car seat. Do you have her pram? We're going to take her out a bit," he told her as he walked into the house to throw the diaper bag on the couch.

"Hi, Jasper." She smiled when she saw we weren't alone.

"Hi, dove. Don't worry, I'll keep a good eye on her, too," he promised. Jasper motioned for Edward to hand over the baby. He took her by the middle, standing her up on his lap. She smiled at him, resting her tiny hands on top of his.

"I don't have her pram." She gave Edward her car keys. "I didn't realize you were going out. Where are you going?"

"We're going to take this little doll shopping so I can buy her some cute clothes for pictures." I leaned over the couch behind Jasper and rubbed her soft belly with one of my fingers.

"Are you going to be a model today?" Jasper asked as he lifted the baby in the air. She giggled loudly. "You'll be a perfect one, won't ya?" He wiggled her gently, earning more laughter.

"Don't worry," Edward assured his sister. "I think the three of us can handle her. Not that I'd need help, _thank you_ ," he said with his chin in the air. "I'm good with babies."

"I know," Irina sighed softly. "But, it's so hard to leave her alone."

"We'll send you updates every once in a while to make you feel better," I promised her. "It's not like Edward isn't going to take a million selfies with her," I smirked.

"I'm sorry, but we're cute together." He waved me off before heading to the door to get the car seat.

I reached over and took the baby from Jasper. He tickled her little chubby thighs as I did. "Aw, you two are cute together, too," he commented in a baby voice.

"I know." I leaned my face against Ava's, and she grabbed for my thick curly hair. She tried to smush her mouth to my cheek, slobbering on it. "Oh, thank you. Yes, I needed kisses."

"So, what time should I pick her up?"

"Well, what do you have planned?" I asked her. I knew her husband was going to get off work soon and they were planning to have a date. Irina started to turn red, something that reminded me of Edward. "Ohhhh… Have fun," I grinned, wiggling my eyebrows. She laughed, covering her mouth in embarrassment.

"We were just planning to have a quiet meal at home. He was going to pick up some dinner," she said quickly, smiling.

"Sounds nice. How about this… When you can't stand being away from her anymore, why don't you call us? You have fun, relax. Get _some_ … thing... to eat," I grinned at my teasing words. Jasper chuckled, and she swatted at him.

"Stuff it, you," she mumbled at him, still grinning. "Are you sure?"

"Um, yes." I squeezed the baby. "It's going to be so much fun."

I realized that Edward was leaning against the wall in the foyer, watching us with a little smile on his face. I smiled back, leaning my head on top of the sweet baby's.

"Irina, trust me. She'll be fine. You'll get a million pictures out of it," he called to his sister. She turned to him, sighing heavily. Obviously, she was a little distressed. "Come here. It'll be fine," he promised her, pulling her into a comforting hug.

"I know, Tony. Gosh, I miss you," she whispered as she hugged him back.

"Me too." He patted her back. "Now leave, so I can take my girls to lunch and shopping."

"Okay. Have fun," she sighed. I came over so she could give her daughter a goodbye kiss. "Be good for Uncle Tony and Aunt Bella."

"Be terrible for Uncle Jasper?" He called from the couch with a smirk.

"Yes! Just the worst!" Irina joked. "Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, dove. Have fun!" He winked at her, making her blush a furious red.

"Where are we going to eat, Uncle Tony?" I asked, still bouncing the baby on my hip.

"I think I'm in the mood for some Italian. What do you think, loves?" He brushed his hand over Ava's head as he glanced between Jasper and me.

"Yum," I smiled at him.

"Sounds good," Jasper agreed, hopping off the couch. He was wearing a very nice tight black shirt stretched over his hard chest and equally tight blue jeans. He was wearing a red baseball cap backward over his golden curls. He looked delicious. Edward looked more comfortable in khaki shorts and a t-shirt, his sunglasses resting on the top of his messy auburn hair.

"Get the bag," I instructed Jasper. "We'll need that." Edward was smiling at me warmly when I looked back up at him. "What?"

"I'm just really happy. That's all." He grinned. "You two are really cute together."

I looked him straight in the eyes and deadpanned, "if you put a baby in me before you put a ring on my finger I swear I will punch you in your stupid handsome face." Then I turned and started for the door.

"I mean, it won't be on purpose," he defended himself just as he had before as he followed behind, laughter in his voice. "And, you won't punch me in the face. You say it, but you won't."

I handed him the baby so that he could put her in the car, raising an eyebrow at him. "Are you so sure I won't punch you?"

"No. I know you'll punch me," he said with quiet laughter and a smirk. "But you won't go for the face. Actually, I imagine your punch will be directed much lower."

"Well, it's probably easier for me to reach." I smiled evilly. "Jasper, you can sit shotgun. I'll sit in the back with the baby."

"You just want to play with her some more," Edward chuckled as he finished buckling her in.

"Duh." I slipped into the backseat beside the car seat. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you," I whispered when he pulled away, rubbing my fingers through his hair.

"Love you, too." He kissed me once again before shutting the door for me.

At the fancy restaurant in the mall, we sat at a small four top. Ava had her own high chair, and she was seated in between Edward and me. He pulled out a couple of small toys for her play with and she was happily smashing her fists into the tray, making them rattle.

The waitress came over and began to coo over her. "Your daughter is so beautiful!"

"Niece," Edward corrected with a smile. "Yes, she is," he said in a baby voice to Ava, picking up a toy that she threw on the table. "What do you think, love? Want to share a bottle of wine?" Edward asked, looking to me and then Jasper.

"Sure. You have good taste in wine. You pick it out," I told him.

"I'll drink anything," Jasper agreed.

Edward obviously decided to show off and order the most expensive bottle of wine that they had. Some Australian grown Shiraz. The three glasses almost used up the entire bottle. It was perfect for a leisurely lunch.

The waitress brought some soft white bread to the table. Edward tore some of it up for Ava. She squished it in her fingers before pushing it into her mouth, fist and all. I enjoyed watching her, as did her uncle who was cooing over her and giving her more bread on her squeaky demand.

I felt Jasper's hand gently lay in my lap, making me smile. It wasn't sexual. It was comfortable. I brought my hand under the table and held it, resting my other hand on my chin with a small grin.

Edward ordered manicotti and Jasper decided on mushroom ravioli. I picked chicken parmesan on a bed of fettuccine alfredo. When the food came Edward pulled his niece into his lap, and carefully began to feed her tiny bites of his food. She wanted it all greedily. I put some of my alfredo on a bread plate for her as well. He cut up in tiny pieces, and when he wasn't feeding her fast enough, she took matters into her own hands. None of it phased him. He was having a great time.

"May I try a bite of yours?" I asked Jasper sweetly. He didn't say anything. Instead, he cut a piece with his fork and brought it to my lips. It was in a buttery sauce. It was delicious. I hummed in pleasure at the taste.

I heard Edward quietly take in a breath. I glanced over to see a faint blush on his cheeks. He liked watching me be fed. Jasper and I exchanged a little look, both of us smirking to ourselves. Our boyfriend cleared his throat, obviously a little flustered and embarrassed. It made it all that much cuter.

Edward got a vanilla custard for dessert just so he could share it with the greedy chubby baby. She had most of it. She kept ripping the spoon from his hand and shoving into her mouth with monstrously wide eyes. Ava was practically wiggling in place with excitement. It just made him laugh.

Our children were going to be ridiculously spoiled, I realized. I also realized that I wasn't ever going to be wanting for help from him. She adored him, and he treated her like the center of the universe. I couldn't wait to see him look at our kids like that. When I fully registered my line of thinking I actually flushed. I shook the thought away quickly as my heart thumped in my chest.

"What?" Jasper asked me quietly, his hand on my thigh under the table again.

I decided to give him the truth in a sarcastic way that I knew he would enjoy. I leaned over and whispered in his ear so Edward wouldn't hear me, "I'm thinking about how much fun it would be to call him daddy."

Jasper laughed loudly, surprising even himself. He quickly brought his hand to his mouth. Then he leaned his face closer to my ear. "Glad I'm not the only one."

It was my turn to laugh. I clicked my tongue, sitting back in my seat. Edward watched us with amusement.

"Not going to share with the class?" He said jokingly.

"No. Not in front of the baby," I told him then winked.

Jasper curled his finger at me, beckoning me to come closer again. I leaned in again, and he pressed his lips close to my ear. His cheek was pressed against mine. "If you want, you can call me Daddy, and you can be my sweet little girl," he said in a deep voice, just a whisper against my skin. The hair on my arms actually stood up, my breath catching in my throat as I flushed a hot red.

"What the hell did you just say to her?" Edward asked in a low voice. I quickly shook my head. "Oh, you are going to have to tell me later though. Because you _certainly_ liked it."

Jasper chuckled proudly over his glass of wine as he finished the last sip. I wanted to sit on his lap and kiss him. I wanted to make him as horny as he just made me. _Bastard._

When we left the restaurant and began to walk around the mall, Ava decided it was Jasper's turn to hold her. He held her with one arm, and she was gripping tightly onto the collar of his t-shirt. Edward carried the bright pink bag on one shoulder and held my hand.

He pulled me back a little and leaned over to whisper into my ear, "your nipples instantly got hard, Bella. You turned bright pink, too. What did he say to you?"

"I'll tell you later," I promised. "If I tell you it's going to ruin my brain for the rest of the day."

"That good?"

"Um... " I drew out.

He started to laugh. "Oh, okay. I see. Very good. Interesting. I'm going to have to find out. Maybe I'll just ask Jasper."

"Wholesome. Today is supposed to be _wholesome_ ," I sputtered out. "We have to babysit. Please."

"Okay," I chuckled. "I'll stop teasing you… for now. But, I look forward to being told _exactly_ what he said."

We went into a few different stores. A couple of baby clothes stores and a shoe one. A video game shop and an adult clothing store, too. Ava needed her diaper changed after a while and probably a new outfit as well. A lot of her lunch was on her dress. I offered to take her, but Edward quickly waved me off. He left me alone with Jasper as we strolled to another store. It was a department store. I took his arm, walking very closely together.

"Do you wanna be my little girl?" He said teasingly in my ear again. His breath was delicious against my skin.

"Yes," I said quietly. His eyes were raking over me warmly. "I'm not going to make it through today if you keep saying things like that to me," I told him truthfully.

"Me either," he smirked. I turned quickly and pressed a kiss on his cheek. Jasper chuckled, pulling me along towards the men's clothing. We were looking through them for a few moments when he quietly cursed to himself. "Damn, that's my boss over there."

I glanced over to see a chubby middle-aged man with thick glasses walking over our way.

"You seem to be feeling better," he thundered as a way of greeting. I felt it was a little rude. It's not like they didn't have sick days for a reason. I decided to continue my role as his girlfriend.

"Yeah, thank goodness, too," I began with my thick accent. Jasper was trying to hide his smirk, but I knew him well enough already to see it twitching in his mouth and the way he held his lips. "I think it was just exhaustion. So, nothing a good day in bed can't fix. I know he hasn't really been able to slow down since I went into the hospital earlier this month."

The man was taken aback that I was actually talking to him for Jasper. I could see in his eyes as he connected the fact that I was the voice on the phone from the day before.

"Oh, you went into the hospital?" He asked in surprise, looking between my blonde boyfriend and me.

"Yes, the poor dove had a bad reaction to her medication," Jasper replied. It wasn't exactly untrue. He brushed a finger over my cheek before kissing my temple. "Gave us all a right fright, too."

"He's been so good about looking after me," I informed his boss. He watched me curiously as I leaned into Jasper. My boyfriend put his arm around my waist comfortingly. "It's been such a busy month. I can't imagine how he's been able to keep up with it all," I laid it on thick.

"I see. I… I had no idea. Jasper is very quiet at work," the man replied. "I'm John Jones, by the way. I'm his supervisor."

"Bella," I answered, knowing that's what he wanted to know. I had a feeling that everyone was going to be talking about Jasper's new girlfriend at work whether he liked it or not. Especially with how he was looking at me like I was something to eat.

"You're American?"

"Yes. American by birth, Texan by the grace of God," I joked in my sweetest voice. "Or, at least that's the saying back home. Everything is bigger in Texas, including the egos."

Jones grinned at me, not looking away from me as he spoke, "Jasper, where have you been hiding this charming little creature?"

"In America, obviously," I smiled. "Darlin, Edward has been a while. Perhaps we should check on him and the baby."

"Baby?" The man looked wide-eyed between Jasper and me.

"My niece," Jasper said quickly. That was not a rumor he wanted to start. "Well, my best friend's niece, but I'm old friends with the family, so all the kids call me uncle."

"And they adore you," I said truthfully. "All those little girls look at him like he just hangs the moon. Though I can definitely understand why," I told his boss before leaning my shoulder into my boyfriend's. "It was lovely meeting you."

"You, too," he said, obviously charmed by me. I tugged on Jasper's hand and pulled him along with me. "I'll see you Tuesday, Hale."

"Yes, sir," Jasper said quickly before we walked away. He took my hand and squeezed it tightly. When we were out of the store, he brought his face close to my ear. "What a smooth little liar you are."

"I didn't lie that much. Besides, I did want to be an actress," I smirked. I pressed a quick kiss on his lips, surprising him. It was chaste and gentle, only for a moment. "Good thing I only use my powers for good."

"I can't wait to roleplay with you," he said suddenly, surprising me. I laughed loudly, blushing furiously. "We are going to have so much fun."

"Yes, we are," I agreed. "Come on. Let's head towards the bathroom and check on them. They really have been a while."

We made our way towards the restrooms. I saw Edward's back about a hundred yards away as he held the baby. He was board straight and talking to someone I couldn't see. He was hard to miss though.

"Oh, shit. It's Vicky." Jasper stopped. "Nah, I'm good. I've had enough of running into people I don't like at the mall today."

"His ex?" I asked, trying to catch a peek of her from behind Edward. The woman he was talking to was tall, probably six foot in heels. She had long thin arms that she waved around while she spoke to him. I couldn't see her expression, only her wildly curly red hair and equally wild patterned tight dress. I could have seen her coming from a mile away. "Hm…" I drew out.

"What?"

"Let me guess… She's the kind of woman who would hate it if I didn't know who she was, isn't she?" Jasper looked at me curiously. " _Wait… Victoria? Hm, I think he's mentioned the name in passing. Oh, right. I remember. You're the girl who burnt toast_." I playfully tapped my chin.

He laughed a little bit evilly. "Yeah, she'd hate that. She's just as loud and messy as she looks from here."

"Sounds like fun. I'm going to rescue him."

"Well, good luck with that. I'm going to fetch some coffee. Please don't start any cat fights. Want anything?"

"I won't start them, darlin'. I'll just finish them," I grinned wickedly. "Can you get me an iced coffee with caramel?"

"Of course. She better not start anything with you. I'm not above hitting a woman who deserves it." He pressed a kiss to my cheek. "I'll be back."

I made my way quickly towards Edward. He was still board straight.

"Well, Vicky, I'm sorry, but does any of this matter anymore?" I heard him say almost desperately.

"Well, it matters to me," she replied quickly. "And, to your mother apparently."

Just mentioning his mother made me dislike her more.

I came up to Edward and ran a comforting hand over his stomach from behind, slipping underneath his arm. I didn't even look at her, looking up into his eyes instead. I felt him relax a little when he realized it was me.

"Hey there. I was starting to get worried about you two," I told him sweetly, playing with the baby's foot for a minute. She had her face resting on his chest, her eyes barely open. She gave me a little smile before yawning. "Jasper went to go get some coffee. Would you like some?"

"Oh, sorry. Yeah, sure. That would be great." He looked flustered, his cheeks red as he looked down into my face. I reached up and touched his for a second.

"Iced coffee with extra caramel? Large, of course?" I asked as I pulled out my phone to type to Jasper before he got to the coffee shop.

"Yeah. Thanks," he breathed, putting a hand on my back.

"I'm so sorry about interrupting." I finally looked over to the obviously annoyed woman. She looked down at me with quite a bit of contempt. I ignored her. I didn't have an obvious problem with her yet. "Do you want to come to Aunt Bella? Uncle Tony's arms must be so tired," I offered, holding my hands out for the baby once I was done with the phone. Ava saw and leaned into me happily. "So, friend or fan?" I asked him with an innocent smile.

"Thank you, love," Edward said with a small smile before clearing his throat quickly, adjusting Ava's new clean dress "This is Vicky," he barely breathed out to me.

"Oh," I said lightly. "Nice to meet you!" I was pure sunshine. She obviously already hated me. She reminded me of his mother with her lemon-sucking expression. I was going to chat her up just as I had Courtney. "I'm Bella… Edward's- What was the term we decided on the other morning in bed?" I looked up at him lovingly, smiling innocently still.

"Pre-fiance," he said, instantly knowing what I was doing. I saw the smile tug at one corner of his mouth while a blush crawled up his neck.

I glanced back at her. "I think it's a good name for that stage in between moving in together and getting engaged," I laughed lightly, looking up at him lovingly again. His smile was brilliant. I was gently bouncing Ava as she began to fall asleep on my shoulder. She had a fistful of my hair and was holding it close to her face as she pressed it into my neck.

"Really?" Victoria asked him. She hissed it out between her perfect bright red lips with her fists balled up at her sides.

"What?" He asked her, genuinely offended by her response.

"How long have you been with her?" She demanded loudly. Edward laughed once and shook his head.

"Vicky… You can't-" He laughed humorlessly. "You can't be mad that I moved on. Seriously. What the fuck? It's been a year. You moved on. A lot sooner than me, I might add. I was fucking fine with that and didn't give you a hard time."

"We were together for _years,_ Anthony, and you're already living with her!" She nearly shouted. Oh yeah, she reminded me of his mother.

"You're the one that said I was too immature. I wanted to live with you sooner. You know that. You didn't. You wanted to get engaged and married first. That's fine. I'm an adult. I can handle that. We didn't work out. But, you wouldn't get a second chance, even if I were single. You burned bridges, baby. I don't want you. I'm not attracted to you anymore. I don't enjoy spending time with you. You belittled me constantly at the end. You belittled my best friend. So, thanks for the offer, but I'm not so stupid not to think you're not just interested in the money now. I guess you should have waited a few months, huh?" He said in a calm and even voice. I could only imagine what her offer was. He shook his head. "What is it with women with bad manners in malls?" He mumbled to himself, basically turning me in the opposite direction of the fuming person in front of us.

It seemed I was saving him from a very interesting and embarrassing conversation he didn't want to be a part of anymore.

Victoria huffed and stomped her foot. "Anthony!"

He didn't turn around, but I did. "Oh, Vicky... Could you do something for me? Could you tell James to lose Tony's number? I don't think he'll be needing it anymore," I said pleasantly before turning in his arms and walking away. I could see Jasper at the far end of the mall, holding a cup holder and heading back towards us.

Edward began to laugh a little anxiously once we were several stores away from her as he squeezed my waist so that I was wholly pressed into his side. "Okay. So… You can pick out any piece of jewelry in this place for that. I owe you so many diamonds right now."

I laughed too, "I don't want your jewelry. But maybe you can pick me out some new lipstick and Jasper can pick me something out from there." I pointed to the lingerie store we walked past. I wanted him to forget all about _her_.

"Seriously, the biggest, most expensive one here," he teased and pressed a kiss to my mouth. He was cautious of the sleeping Ava. Tenderly he rested his hand on the back of her head, lovingly kissing me.

"Why don't I keep the baby and you two and go pick me something out? You know my size. You can surprise me," I whispered when he pulled away.

"I will buy you the whole damn jewelry store," he teased thickly. I giggled evilly, smiling up at him as he held my face in his hands and lightly pecked my lips. He glanced back to where his ex had been standing. I didn't notice if she was still there or not. He did though. "She still watching."

"Then you definitely should put your hand on my ass as we walk away," I said.

"Honey, I can't afford a diamond mine yet. Stop. I can only be so in love with you," he jokingly told me, placing his hand on my ass as he ushered towards Jasper. He offered me my coffee, and I took it with a satisfied smile.

"So, it went well then?" Jasper asked me with a wink.

 **Just to let everyone know, this will be the only update this week.**

 **So, to let you know what's going on… I'm going to be real honest with everyone and say that I'm not enjoying posting on ffn. I was hoping that the site would have improved some in the past ten years, but it hasn't. I'm not sure if I want to continue publishing on it. At the very least, this story.**

 **I won't be taking it down. For now at least. (Don't worry, even if I take it down from ffn, you won't lose access to it. More on that in a second.)**

 **That being said, I still want to continue writing and publishing this story, and others, for everyone to read if they want to. I have up to chapter 82 written of IP and have outlined the rest of years chapters, still updating 3 times a week. It would hit on their one year anniversary in the story. I have ideas for literally years and wish to continue the serial format. I just don't feel like ffn is the best place to do that. I've been struggling to find a way to continue to share my stories in a way that I enjoy and my wonderful husband has helped me with that by buying me a website. (It was my anniversary gift.)**

 **I'm already working hard on my site if you'd like to check it out. I'm going to post everything there for y'all to enjoy (for free, of course) and at the bottom of every chapter there will be downloads if you want to keep the story in your own files. I'd just honestly like to keep writing for myself, for fun, and ffn makes it not fun. At all.**

 **My site is JeskaWood dot com. You can now go to my homepage and subscribe to get alerts. You can also follow me on facebook- Jeska Elizabeth.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter Sixty-three-**

I took Ava with me shopping for a while. It was a lot of fun. I got complimented a lot on my cute daughter. We looked nothing alike literally, but that was okay. I didn't correct them, just smiled and thanked them politely. By the time the boys were done, Edward was carrying several bags from a few different stores. I just shook my head and rolled my eyes in amusement. He loved to shop so much.

Edward took the baby with him into the kitchen when we got home, her relaxing in the car seat with a toy still while he went to make her a bottle. He was going to feed her again and let her have a better, longer nap so that she would be well rested and in a good mood for the pictures we were going to take for his sister.

Jasper helped me to take all our purchases into our bedroom. I laid the large number of bags we had accumulated onto the mattress. He did the same, coming up right behind me so that his body was pressed against mine. He dragged his nose over the back of my neck, breathing in my scent and sending chills down my spine. I backed up into him so that my ass pressed against him.

"I can't stop thinking about what you said," I told him in a whisper. His hand skimmed over my stomach as his lips pressed kisses into my shoulder from behind.

"Oh, did I stumble upon one of your kinks?" He asked confidently as he unbuttoned my blue jeans, his lips just a breath away from my ear. His lips skimmed to earlobe gently as he slowly pushed his hand down into the front of my panties to feel between my legs. I was quite wet already. "Oh, my beautiful little girl has been thinking about it a lot."

"Fuck," I moaned softly, leaning my head back against his shoulder. I rocked against his touch, shivering as he played with me. "Shocking. It's almost like I have obvious daddy issues," I joked breathlessly. He snickered, a smile on his soft lips.

I rubbed my hand over his neck, reaching behind me to do so. He began to suckle on my throat, his fingers quickly massaging my clit. He had figured out exactly what I liked, a fast learner. My orgasm was swift and surprising. I bit my lip hard to keep from making a noise. He moaned quietly in pleasure against my skin. It just turned me on more.

Jasper brought his wet fingers to his lips to suck them to clean, his other hand on my stomach so that he was holding me against his body. I could feel his erection against my ass. I wanted it inside of me. All I wanted was for him to yank down my shorts and push himself inside.

He turned my face towards him and pressed a kiss to my lips as he buttoned up my jeans again. Jasper pulled away suddenly, grabbing my ass for a second before leaving me alone in the room. I was wetter and hornier than before by a million.

Damn, he was good.

I had to lie down on the bed for a few seconds to catch my breath.

"You okay?" Edward asked when I came out of the bedroom. He was innocently holding his niece while she drank her bottle.

"Perfect," I grinned. "I'm going to get a drink. Want something?"

"I'm good," he smiled back. I barely waited for his answer.

I went into the kitchen to find Jasper drying his hands after washing them. He got a beer out of the fridge and offered me one of the hard ciders that he knew that I liked. I smiled at him. I wanted to jump him in the middle of that kitchen. His eyes were taking me in, and I could see him running his tongue over his teeth as he mentally undressed me.

"Damn, you make me need a cigarette," I told him quietly. He smiled over his beer, taking a slow sip.

"I know."

I couldn't take it. I felt like we were magnets being pulled towards each other. His free hand grabbed a fistful of my hair as we began to passionately kiss in the middle of the kitchen. Jasper held me to him for several long wonderful moments until his hand dropped from my hair to grab my ass roughly. He had a whole handful gripped tightly in his strong fingers.

Then I heard the kitchen door open. "Oops." And it closed again quickly.

"Hey, wait," I laughed as I pulled away. Edward popped his head back into the kitchen, Ava in his arms. He was smirking and amused.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." He smiled a little naughtily. He came back in and threw the baby's bottle in the sink, looking between us with a knowing smirk on his pretty lips.

"Oh, you weren't. I was just giving her something to think about," Jasper said cockily before taking Ava from his arms. "Come, little darling. Shall we take a nap?" He cooed at the baby. We both watched him silently as he left the kitchen.

I must have looked half crazed.

Edward turned his eyes to me, a wicked grin still on his face as he came towards me as if I were his prey.

"You know, if it weren't the _sexiest_ thing on the planet to see you this obviously worked up, I think I might be a little jealous of how much he turns you on," he teased, his hand going to my ass to grab the exact same cheek that Jasper had gripped before. His hands were bigger, and he could take more of it. "It's so fucking hot to watch, though."

My arms snaked around his neck, enjoying in his attention. "Look, you can't give him the study guide and then be surprised when he does really well on the test."

"Mm, what are friends for?" He grinned as he kissed me so hard that we fell back against the cabinets. I squeaked but didn't let go of him.

"You're an amazing friend," I moaned as his lips found my neck. He chuckled, dragging his nose over my throat gently. "Oh, _god._ "

"So, what did he whisper to you earlier?" Edward asked in my ear, pushing my shirt up slightly as his fingers dragged lightly over my stomach.

"He didn't already tell you?" I asked breathlessly.

"Tell me," he said more firmly against my cheek. I pushed my lips together, grinning. I refused to, shaking my head slowly. I needed to try to make it through the day. He sighed, "and I thought you wanted to be a good girl."

"God damn you both," I whined as he grabbed my ass harder and kissed my neck. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Well, you told him to make me as horny as possible the other day…" Edward trailed off fiendishly, smiling against my skin.

"Oh, you evil fuckers. I swear-" I moaned before he bit down, shutting me up. "Oh _fuck,_ Eddie. How am I supposed to make it through the rest of the day? This is so much worse."

"She's an infant, and I do believe she is in excellent care right now," he continued, smiling against my cheek still.

"Both of you with her is like stupidly sexy in the Daddy sort of way," I whispered to him.

"Yeah?" He smiled a little, pulling back to look at me.

"Yeah. You remember that ' _oh, I want this moment'_ I was telling you about?" I asked him, running my fingers through his hair as he smiled down at me adoringly. "This whole day has been just nothing but that. All damn day."

"With just me or with both of us?" Edward asked curiously, his face neutral.

"Both of you," I told him honestly. "I mean, maybe not babies with Jasper but the together thing. I'm… I'm really happy, Edward. Like, insanely over the moon happy. I don't know if my brain knows what to do with all the dopamine and serotonin." I moved my finger over his lips, his face so close to mine. He was beautiful. His answering smile was small and almost nervous.

"Even with what happened with my evil bitch of a mother?"

"Um, can I be terrible and say that it makes me feel good to know that you are willing to do that for me? Like, I'd love it if your Mom and Dad were as awesome as the rest of your family, but… You know what? I can't make her like me because I didn't give her a good reason to hate me. She came out swinging crazy, and I didn't handle it well at first, but she can just fucking bite me. I love you. I'm going to be your best friend, wife, and the mother of your children. And they're going to be gorgeous and spoiled and loved, despite her bitter ass. So, let her be an evil bitch. I'll be all sunshine and rainbows. You're my literal Disney Prince Charming, and we can live happily ever after together. You are my forever."

Edward slid both his hands up my back and kissed me deeply, holding my body tightly to him. Even my arms were pressed to his chest. I fisted his collar with both hands, holding it for as long as possible. It felt like a dramatic Hollywood-type moment kiss, the force of his passion bending me back as he showed me such generous affection.

"You're my everything," he whispered when he pulled away.

Then he kissed me much more gently, just once. He held me to his chest, his forehead against mine as we both closed our eyes.

"We need to get back in there, and you two need to behave for a little while longer so that I can take good pictures of that sweet innocent baby in there. Please?"

"Okay, sweetheart," he smiled, brushing his fingers under my chin lovingly. "Since you asked so nicely."

"Thank you."

When he left me in the kitchen, I drank half of my bottle of hard cider in one long gulp. I felt like a favorite toy being played with, in a good way. I had a feeling they were both very good at sharing as children.

Jasper was sitting back on the couch with a movie going on the television, wearing headphones so as not to bother the now sleeping Ava. She was laying on his chest, a blanket over her back. He had one hand gently rubbing soothing circles over her shoulders. Edward was sitting beside him, his head on his shoulder. They were holding hands, Edward playing with his phone with his free hand. They looked so great together.

I decided to get my computer and play around with it quietly for a while since she was asleep. I loved the new laptop Edward had gotten me for Christmas. I had moved every picture, movie, or piece of music I had ever recorded onto it and still had a vast amount of space to spare.

First, I checked my email and messages. I sent a reply to whatever the last stupid message Alice had sent to me. She wanted me to look at the short story she was writing, too. She liked to write erotic literature for fun, and I often proofread for her. We shared an online file with all the things she wanted me to work on, much like the one I had with Edward.

As I brought up the story to glance at and work on later, I looked at the private files that were all my music, pictures, and most of my home movies. I used to love making them as a teenager, and when I first got married. I had gotten over it when I got over my Broadway ballerina dreams. Alice had tons of movies of us that she recorded and I had a lot of those saved as well.

The first thing I did was give Edward access to my music. It was hundreds of hours of pieces that I had written and recorded, all neatly organized by instrument and style. All of them were instrumental. Though I enjoyed singing, I didn't like my singing voice any more than my speaking voice.

"What's this?" Edward asked when the notification popped up on his phone. He glanced up at me as he opened it.

"That is my music. All of it. I don't know what you want, so you can listen to all of that and see if you hear something you like. You can use any of that to start with and maybe I can get an idea of what you want more of," I said quietly so as not to wake the baby. I sent him access to my pictures. "And, of course, you can use any of these. These are just the edited ones. The number of unedited ones I have is stupid. Also, anything can be edited differently. We're going to get back to work soon, so you might want those."

"Bella, this is so much. Thank you. Wow, Honey, this is… wow." He smiled at me, so genuine and warm. "Damn, you keep taking my breath away today. Seriously, I can't afford the diamond and emerald and ruby mines you deserve right now."

"I don't want your gems, cowboy. Just you." I pushed his knee with my foot from the couch across from him, smiling shyly.

Then I sent him access to my videos.

I heard the little ding on his phone when it popped up. He opened it curiously, silent for a long minute. Wordlessly he got off the couch from beside Jasper and came to sit beside me. He took my face, smoothing his thumbs over my temples as he pressed his lips to mine gently.

Edward pulled back and looked into my eyes very seriously. "Thank you."

"Have fun." I smiled at his warmth. "Just… maybe don't be surprised if I don't watch those with you? And… There is a lot of Aiden in there just so you know. And, those are just for you two. No one else."

"Of course," he sighed, pressing his forehead to mine. "Thank you," he said again like he didn't know what else to do or say. He seemed overwhelmed.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop it." I rolled my eyes at his happy little smile. "There isn't anything to thank me for."

He popped off the couch to go get his laptop so he could look over his bounty of entertainment until Ava woke up. Jasper stopped his movie, and the two began to share a set of earbuds. Jasper had his head on Edward's shoulder. They were looking at my pictures and listening to my music. They both had the sweetest smiles on their faces, every once in a while looking up at me over the laptop. Sometimes they would whisper things to each other. Edward quickly started putting notes on things he liked.

When Ava woke up an hour later, I scooped her up eagerly and changed her outfit to one of the many I bought for her with all the cute little accessories. I bought her a sweet fruit themed swimsuit, a hat, sunglasses, shoes, and beach toys that she was overjoyed about. I even got her a lovely little beach blanket to lay on. Edward was happy to help me set everything up with the assistance of Jasper.

I took probably six hundred pictures of the baby girl on the beach in a couple of outfits. She was happy to have the two men making faces and playing with her in the hopes of making her smile or laugh. She was having a great time. Towards the end, she decided she wanted more of Edward's attention. She began to scoot crawl, being propelled by her wild butt rocking. Her fingers dug into the sand, throwing it everywhere as she moved.

"I haven't seen you do that before!" Edward said to her proudly when she got to him. He helped her stand to her feet, holding her hands as she stomped. She squealed at him loudly, kicking her feet out so that she was just dangling happily from his fingers. He held her securely so she could swing there.

We played with her for a couple of hours, taking pictures the entire time, before she decided it was time for more food. She sat on my lap as Edward fed her baby cereal, and then I gave her a bottle. She nuzzled her head against my chest, her stomach laid out against mine as I supported her with my left arm. She quickly fell asleep this way with us on the couch. That's where she was when Irina came to pick her up that evening, still snoozing on me an hour later. I was pressed against her uncle, Jasper getting the door for us. His arm was around my shoulder, enjoying our snuggling.

"We've worn her out pretty good," Edward whispered to his sister. "She was perfect. She had a solid meal about an hour ago and a big bottle. Bella got her some adorable stuff. It's in the bag for you."

"Oh, thank you!" Irina beamed at me, slowly taking the baby from my arms. She made a little suckling noise on her pacifier. "That's wonderful. So, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow?" She said a little sadly. It was our last full day in Australia, and we were going to dinner with his family again. "Jasper, you're coming too, right?"

"Am I invited?" He asked, timidly.

"Always," she smiled at him encouragingly. She truly cared for him too. "Don't worry. Mum isn't."

"Sounds brilliant." He winked at her. Her smile grew wider. "Let me help you get this stuff to the car, yeah?"

"Thank you. Such a gentleman," she complimented him in a whisper. "Thank you for today. It was exactly what I needed."

"Glad to be of service," he smirked at his sister. She sort of rolled her eyes, but she didn't mind his teasing. "Goodnight, love."

"Have a good night!" She called as Jasper took her diaper bag.

"Oh, we will…" He answered innocently, waving goodbye with his arm around my shoulder still. Then his smile grew a little crooked as he looked over at me.

 **Why is Edward smiling? Because he knows what happens in the night… and it's only on my website, , in the form of two lemony outtakes. As well as the next chapter already. (Their last day in Sydney. Think of it as the season finale of season 3 lol)**

 **So, I'm going to be honest and say I'm loving being away from ffn. I've gotten more written in the past couple weeks while working my ass off to get IP caught up on my site then I have in probably a couple of months. My site isn't perfect, it's still a work in progress and things will for sure change as I get more experience with it. I'm still learning. But, I think I have figured out both push alerts that will pop up automatically on your device (it has a problem with Safari for some reason, sorry idk why) or email alerts (Only 75 people can be added a day to the email list as of rn because I'm still trying the service out before I maybe buy it, so if it doesn't work, keep trying. Idk if it'll even be a problem, but I wanted to give you the warning.) I just wanted to get caught up with at least one story before I worried about those features.**

 **Just so you know, my site ffn. (because there are** **free** **downloads of each chapter at the bottom for you to keep for forevers) I just want to keep on sharing my stories with you in a way I enjoy and this is my way of doing that. I've been trying to go back and re-edit everything for grammar flow and typos, so it should be not really new but certainly improved. I plan to do that with all my stories, but not as quickly as I did IP. (Y'all, I got six months of updates up in 3 weeks.)**

 **The guest who asked the last chapter why I wasn't happy with ffn, I answered that in a review if you're interested in seeing me rant about the failings of the website. If you're a writer, I have no doubt it's all the same complaints that you have.**

 **Thanks for reading!**


End file.
